


Collection of Avenger One shots

by kidney99



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Avengers Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Smut, avengers x reader - Freeform, first time posting on this site, just one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 158
Words: 167,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidney99/pseuds/kidney99
Summary: Just some short one shots of some marvel characters! Most of them are reader insert, with angst/fluff/humor, and I might be adding smut later on.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	1. Peter Parker - All the Same

**Author's Note:**

> hi! these are some one shots i have wrote and posted on tumblr, and decided to transfer them on here too. most of these one shots are usually between 1k-4k, if there are any ones that are longer or shorter, i'll make a note of it! this the the first time i'm posting on this site. hope you enjoy! any kudos/comments/bookmarks are very apprieciated, thank you :)
> 
> so i thought of this idea when i was looking at all my scars (and i love them) and i decided to write it out into this super fluffy and angsty piece. sending my love to everyone with scars, emotional or physical. those scars make you into warriors, and y’all deserve some love :) Warnings: scars!, cursing, and vulnerable peter  
> Peter Parker x Reader (established relationship!) Fluff/Angst, happy ending! Word Count: 1k

He felt like shit today. He woke up this morning with an intense focus on his scars. Yeah, he looked at them every once and a while, but lately the scars seemed to pop out at him more. And that made him really upset. He noticed today the scars and scabs around his hands, and the giant ones around his torso. Pressing his fingers into each and every scar made him feel numb. He didn’t even remember getting some of them.

There were even some scars that danced along his face, and when he gazed at them in the mirror, he felt as if they were mocking him. The scars he wore on his limbs felt like they weren’t connected to his body. He can’t even feel them anymore, but the longer he stared, the more empty he felt.

The feeling of being numb on several parts of his body made him feel numb inside as well. His mind would cruise up thousands of scenarios of how he got every single scar, and with a single touch to them, the thoughts would disappear. It made his days feel limited and empty. But you were there, and the thought of you made him feel slightly better.

You helped him, even if you didn’t know what he was facing. He knew he should tell you at some point, but every time he tried to bring it up, the smile on your face would distract him. And yeah, that was good enough for him. If you were happy, he felt a little lighter inside. But today he felt like he needed to get out with it, even if it risked losing you. 

The thoughts ran through his head, watching the ground, as you sat next to him. He waved at you and gave a small sad smile, and immediately you knew Peter wasn’t feeling good. “Babe, you good?” You questioned, sliding a hand down his back. Peter felt himself shiver in response, and suddenly all his past thoughts of his scars, and every feeling came back.

What would you think about the scars? Would you leave? He was scared, “I need to show you something.” He sighed out, now pulling away from your touch. He knew he had to show you for sure now, even if it terrified him. You frowned out of confusion, but nodded back to him.

Peter stood up and with a shaky grip, he pulled his shirt off. Looking down at the scars, he huffed out with false confidence. Each of them rough, or faded felt branded now as he looked back up to you. Your eyes were widened, and your hands flew up to your mouth. “Peter?” You questioned, now gazing at each and every scar. You felt yourself stand and walk towards him. 

The scars burned him. You could see it in his expression, the immense pain in his eyes. Your expression was similar. You felt the horror building up in you, as well as the guilt. How could you not know? You ran your hands down his torso, now looking back up to his face, and a tear rolled down. 

You pulled him into your arms, now breathing heavy as you calmed yourself down. Peter shifted around for a second, utterly confused and tense at what was happening, but then hugged you back even tighter. 

“Babe, when did this happen?” You asked, with your head resting at the side of his neck. Peter breathed in deeply, running a hand through your hair, “I don’t remember all of them.” He responded, heart beating faster than ever at his confession.

“Is it alright if I touch them?” You murmured, now pulling slightly away to face him. Peter’s face held many emotions, ones that brought you to grasp the side of his face. He leaned into your touch with closed eyes, and nodded a yes. 

You pulled back completely, lightly tracing them with your fingers. “Can you feel them?” You whispered, now looking back to him as he opened his eyes again. Peter felt his head begin to pound with stronger emotions pushing in a headache. “No, I’m numb.” He murmured back, looking into your eyes. 

He felt more scared than ever now. He felt like he was displaying the weakest parts and the ugliest of him, and he was thankful that you stayed for now. But the fear of you being disgusted came back, as you pulled your hands away from him. You tugged him back to the bed and you both sat down, gazing at each other. Your heart was racing as well, watching as Peter began to silently cry as well. You moved closer to him, and laid your head in his lap. 

“Peter,” You spoke out louder than before, drawing his attention down to your hand again as it drew shapes into his skin on his chest. “I love you,” You breathed out, watching as he started to calm himself down. His face displayed the surprise he was feeling, but the happiness finally started to shine. The smile on his face grew as you whispered out once again. 

“I love all of you.” 

At that moment in time, Peter swore he would always love you, as you did with him. He quickly pulled you up, and tugged you in for a hug. Without letting go, he whispered out “I love you” a few times. You pulled back to place a delicate kiss on his lips, and as you pulled back you whispered back,

“Peter, I love you, every single bit of you; all of you.”


	2. Bucky Barnes- Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a soulmate au! and it is a dump of angst :) warnings: death mentioned  
> word count: only 570, it's short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first au! loved writing it! hope you guys enjoy, and check out my tumblr- search kidney9-9

The moment you sensed it was when you started working as Pepper’s secretary. The feeling overwhelmed you, it brought tears to your eyes and then in an instant it was gone. You rushed to Pepper to tell her what had happened, trying to find out who was in the same building as you. When you started to tell her the feeling of almost a vastness in you, she knew exactly what you were trying to describe. Soulmate-meetings were hard to describe, and even though you didn’t even meet your soulmate then, you still felt everything. 

Her voice bounced around the room in happiness, “I’ll check who’s in the building!” And at that moment you felt like you were so close to meeting your soulmate. The overwhelming happiness you started to feel, caused your chest to beat faster as you smiled and laughed in delight.

The building you stopped in was mostly empty as well, the only people in here were the workers and there were only three people. It was an odd place to meet your soulmate, but you were ready to see them. The building smelt of something similar to bleach, and the emptiness made everything feel still.

It was a funeral home. The reason you and Pepper came here was to identify an old friend of hers. You suddenly felt your nerves fire up and you settled yourself in a chair to ease yourself. The panicked feelings you started having made you feel nauseous and shaky, and you started whispering yourself that everything was okay. Why were you feeling like this?

Your nerves didn’t stop. When Pepper came back into the room, you could tell something was wrong. The solemn look on her face, and the obvious sadness set in the room, pulled you into a shock. You could already tell whatever she was going to say would hurt you. You didn’t want to hear it, not now.

You didn’t expect to be heartbroken today. The moments leading up to the day you dreamed of, now turning into a nightmare. “Everyone here already has a soulmate.” You heard Pepper say, after a second of your silence, she repeated your name. Your thoughts started to lead you in a darker place. It snapped in you, the feelings pulled you back into something similar to a meditative state, your head spinning at what your mind denied to grasp.

Pepper called out to you again, coming up and holding your hands. You stared at her for a few moments and a shocked laugh came out of you. It wasn’t a good laugh, like you expected or dreamed of when meeting your soulmate. You thought meeting your soulmate would be the happiest day of your life, instead now easily becoming the darkest and most depressing days of your life. 

Pepper pulled you up as a loud sob broke past your lips. You knew. She knew. Everything was making your head pound and you desperately tried pulling away from Pepper. You couldn’t even hear yourself now, everything was ringing, and you were pounding fists helplessly at Pepper. Finally breaking free of her hold, you fell to the floor with loud cries, and your entire body was shaking. 

The one person who was still here, without a soulmate was the corpse of Bucky Barnes. He laid on the metal table, on a floor directly under you, dead and still, eyes wide open, staring up into the ceiling.


	3. Bucky Barnes- Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short and angsty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy :) thank you for the kudos!

Bucky didn’t know when it started. His feelings of jealousy. Maybe it was the time your glance was a second too long at the other man. Or maybe it was when he noticed the change in your eyes when the other man was in the same room. He quickly tried to brush them off. 

And he was wrong to try.

It kept coming back. Jealousy always does. The way your arms would bump into each other, the way you blushed and giggled whenever the man made a joke, the way you’d softly speak to him; like you adored him.

Now four weeks later, his every thought consumed of you and the man. His eyes were red and puffy all the time, not from crying, but from being unable to sleep. His insomnia was caused by you this time. Not Hydra, or anything other than that. His lack of sleep disrupted his missions, causing him to be placed on a short leave. 

Everyone knew something was wrong with him. Including you and the man. But of course you didn’t know you were the cause. Sam saw things differently though. Sam knew it was about you, but the idea was completely wrong, and caused Bucky to feel disgusted and angry. 

Only Bucky knew the truth, one of his deepest secrets. The love and affection he hid; and the hate and anger he didn’t want to feel. 

_You don’t deserve Steve._

_Bucky does._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! check out my tumblr @ kidney9-9


	4. Bucky Barnes- Glow Time Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1.6K, warnings: soft Bucky, and just a little bit of cursing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!!

Today was great. Everything was going great, and it was time to relax or cool down. Everything seemed to be good today but then you ran into your new teammate… Yeah, your new teammate was Bucky Barnes, aka ex-Winter Soldier. You don’t even know what to call him, since everyone seemed to call him different things like: Bucky, James, Barnes, Soldier, or Soldat. And each of those names you noticed he had about the same reaction to, a wince or a small eye roll, like his name wasn’t his name anymore.

You really wanted to be on his good side, so you avoided him as much as you can, and not to even talk to him. How were you supposed to talk to him and be his friend when you don’t even know his proper “name” or what he wanted to go by? Sure, you knew some day you did need to properly introduce yourself, but you didn’t know when. And it also didn’t help that it has been five weeks since he joined the team officially.

So, when you ran into him around 2AM, you freaked out. Dropping the face masks from your hand, you look up to him and stuttered out a small greeting, “Hi”. And in return, Bucky gave a small wave. You guys were standing in the middle of the hallway, you were walking out of the kitchen, while Bucky was walking in. Not to be anymore rude than you already were to him, you wanted to at least properly introduce yourself to him now.

Picking up your face masks, you stand up properly, “Uh, my name’s Y/n, nice to meet you, um sir?” Oh no, why did you have to say sir? That was just not…good, definitely rude. Bucky’s reaction is one for the books. He looked taken aback, his hair in his face didn’t cover all of the surprise. His eyes widened while his eyebrows raised as if to say, “Excuse me?” and his lips pulled up in a small grin.

After a quick pause of silence, you heard Bucky laughing slightly. “You don’t have to call me sir.” He replied after another pause. Your shoulders sagged in relief, thank goodness! It would’ve felt weird to call your teammate sir.

But now you’re confused? Like what are you going to call him now; since he doesn’t want you to formally address him? “Um, well…what do I call you?” You sheepishly ask him. It really was such an awkward thing to ask someone, especially a coworker, who you wanted to be friendly with.

Bucky looked at you like he didn’t hear you. Uhhh fuck, did you just mess up? Probably, you think. “No ones ever asked me that before.” Bucky finally replied, looking equally as confused as you did. Now what the hell are you supposed to respond to that with?

Before you could come up with a reply, Bucky spoke again, “I actually don’t know. Nothing feels like my name.” He looked really lost now. Just thinking about everything in his life, it looked like he was in pain and deep thought.

What can you do? You really felt bad now for just putting him on the spot like this because of his name! Looking down suddenly feeling ashamed for doing that, you see the facemasks in your hands. Well…that can work right? It’s worth a shot.

“Well, pal, want to join me?” You say nudging him slightly and dragging him along to your room before he could answer. This was a somewhat good start to a friendship or at least a good coworker relationship, right?

Bucky just followed along confused, but seemingly now slightly amused. He was still thinking about what you asked him. What is his name? He has so many that people call him, and each one of them just hurt in different ways. The name “Bucky” was most used, and he was getting used to it but at the same time, he felt like he was stealing a name, from someone in the past, since he isn’t exactly just “Bucky” anymore. In fact, all the other names gave Bucky a similar feeling, but the names that connected him with his past with HYDRA, hurt way more.

But hearing you call him “pal” was a good start to what he felt like he should be called. _Do I have to pick a name now,_ he wondered? It was a mess that just pilled up right in front of him so suddenly, he felt the urge to fix it immediately. He now knew he needed a name that just suited him, the present him.

Plopping down on your bed, you pat next to you, which made Bucky follow your movements, and sit down. “You ready?” You questioned, excitedly.

Doing facemasks are special. Whenever you pulled out a facemask, you felt happy in the moment. It was like a small recharge in the day/night, and it was what you liked to call “Glow Time”.

You began to rip open the packages, putting two masks on your bed in between you and Bucky. Bucky stared down at the facemasks confused, “What are these for?” He questioned; in fact, he was questioning just about everything. Why was this all happening, and how? You made no bother to talk to him before, and now he’s in your room? He was just very confused about everything in this moment.

“These are facemasks, they help your skin! And well, we could talk about things if you want?” You replied, somewhat enthusiastically. No one else wanted to do face masks with you, especially since you always did them at odd hours. So maybe he would want to?

Bucky didn’t know what to say, but he felt himself nodding along. He didn’t really know what to talk about, after you unloaded what felt like a bomb on him. Names? That was all on his mind. “Yeah, okay.” He murmured back.

Everything felt so quiet now. You just leaned forward, very close to Bucky, and grabbed the facemask. Very delicately, you placed the facemask on him, lightly smoothing it out with your fingertips. Bucky swore he could feel your small breaths on his face. How you placed it, and touched his face was almost intimate.

Bucky hadn’t felt this relaxed for a while. Just in the second you took to put a facemask on him, it felt like all his past thoughts and trouble vanished instantly. Instead his thoughts were placed on what you were doing, and what was happening. “This feels…good.” Bucky whispered, scared he would somehow break the energy he was feeling.

You smiled softly at him and leaned back to place yours on now. Very expertly, you apply the mask on your face and open your eyes, only to make eye contact with him. Bucky broke out of his trance with a laugh. “You look ridiculous! Is that the same thing that’s on my face?” He questioned, laughing at the weird sheet on your face.

You shot backwards, surprised Bucky even said anything, let alone laugh, and then you begin laughing in return. Yeah, those facemasks look crazy, and on Bucky, they looked a little bit more ridiculous. The wrinkles on the face mask start to appear on both of your faces, causing you to reach out to Bucky to soften them out again.

Bucky in return did the same to you, and he made sure his hands were delicate. Sure, his hands were shaking, but it was only because he suddenly felt nervous about his metal arm. Lightly pushing one of his metal fingers to flatten out one of the wrinkles on your lower cheek, he let his fingers drift over your lips just softly.

The intimate moment between you guys broke when you lowered your hands and looked away. Clearing your throat, you look back up at him, “Hey, um, let’s talk.” You suggest, clapping your hands. Okay that felt so awkward! Why did I do that, you thought?

“Sure,” Bucky began, his hands now down in his lap again. “What happened earlier, listen I’m sorry about earlier. And thank you about well, all of this.” He finished. It felt like this night was just an odd but…lovely dream. He didn’t expect any of this to happen, especially feeling oddly close to you, even if you guys never spoke before.

You didn’t know what exactly this night was either. It was a whole mess, but you were glad to finally talk to your new teammate. “I- look, what can I call you?” You ask back, choosing to push aside Bucky’s apology for a second.

Bucky sighed out, now thinking about names, what is there to choose from? “You know what? How about next time we do these ‘facemasks’, we can choose together?” He replied after a few moments, he didn’t know why but it just felt right to suggest that.

You however were very surprised! But at the same time, you felt like your heart skipped a few beats, and you smiled at him, suddenly very happy. “We’re going to do Glow Time together again?!” you questioned, sitting up straight, excited.

Bucky laughed in return, “Glow Time?”. You nodded your head and explained how Glow Time was just a time to relax and how it was just a time to reset. Bucky looked happy as you described it to him, now feeling glad he ran into you.

“Alright, sounds good. I’m going to head out now and wash this off, goodnight Y/n.” Bucky replied, standing up from your bed. You stood up with him, heading to the door.

“Goodnight, teammate.” You replied, smiling cheekily and pulling him in for a hug, “It was nice meeting you; I look forward to talking more with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, come talk to me on tumblr- kidney9-9 :)


	5. Bucky Barnes- Glow Time Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: soft!Bucky, little bit of kissing, and names 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love y'all! hope you enjoy :)

Bucky and you got along quite well after that one night, except you and him always seemed busy now. You were either researching something late at night, or Bucky was out on a mission, so there was no “Glow Time” together. It made you disappointed, but you understood it.

Bucky felt the same, ever since that night, he felt more welcomed into the team. Also, he really liked that facemask. Whatever was in that mask, made his skin glow up until the end of the next day. Even after that, he still noticed his skin seemed a little bit brighter than normal, and it made him feel like he was more alive.

Whatever happened between you two that night also was never spoken of again, only since you guys barely had time to speak to each other. But during his free time, Bucky would think about names. Each time he would think about it, it only got him more frustrated with those feelings attached to every name people called him. Even the name “James” irritated him. That name really didn’t suit him now. It didn’t exactly suit him back then from what he remembered but every time someone would call him “James”, it felt like a hole started stretching in his gut, slowly creeping upwards and then it would disappear after he stopped thinking about it.

The name “Barnes” gave him a similar feeling, and it seemed whenever anyone used it, a sharp pain would pop into his head for the slightest second. Bucky wasn’t even sure if any of those names could ever feel like him again.

There was only one name that felt right in the moment. He needed advice though, and the only person he could think of at this time was you.

Tonight, was going to be your “Glow Time”, after finally figuring out a code that took 3 days to crack. That code was such a pain, but you were happy now that you could relax and reset yourself. You even planned on using an anti-aging mask, thinking for sure that code gave you stress wrinkles!

You were out in the kitchen once again, grabbing a few snacks to eat, when you heard a creaking noise behind you. Down the hallway stood Bucky, who was looking for you. “Hello?” You called out, grabbing the fruits and heading back towards the hall.

“Hey,” Bucky responded, coming up to greet you. “Um, before you say anything, I just want to know, um can we do another facemask thing?” Bucky continued, speeding through the question. He wanted to just say it out loud fast because he thought, _what if you reject him?_

You beamed up at him. Goodness, it was good to see him! You felt like you haven’t seen him in forever even though you saw him a few hours ago walking to the gym. But hearing him ask you that question brought an even brighter smile to your face. Glow Time for two again! You loved having Bucky hang out with you the last time, even though things got a little deep, especially since you just met him.

“Of course! Come on, let’s go do it now,” You responded, tugging Bucky’s arm with your free hand, while struggling to juggle the fruit in your other arm. Bucky reached forward and grabbed a few for you, before sending you a quick nod and a small “thanks”.

Bucky felt the relief sweep through him, watching as you walked him back into your room again. This time, he looked around. He felt somewhat strange after those small intimate moments with you since he had no idea what you were like. Of course, he knew you were kind and a hard worker, after seeing you typing away at that computer with no break and from the way you two met.

Your room was like an extension of your mind. Various potted plants were hanging around the windows at the end, quite a few laptops and gadgets littered the floor, lights dulled out to a hue of blue, and a couple dozen posters hung round your room in no order. Bucky felt amazed seeing everything in your room, _how could he not notice it before,_ he wondered?

He didn’t know you that well, but this felt like _you_. Everything he’s seen or heard about fit whatever was displayed in your room. The blue lighting in your room felt like it calmed him down too, from whatever nerves he was feeling now.

In front of him, you stepped out and flopped on your bed. There laying in a few dozens, were facemasks. You really did take facemasks seriously, you had way more than that too. Bucky chuckled lightly as your body hit the bed and you exaggeratedly sighed out.

“Come over here, pal.” You called out to Bucky, while you sent out a small grin, and twisted over to look at your collection, the fruit from your hand now on the other side of your bed. Bucky ungracefully, like you, plopped down on your bed while smiling back at you.

You pulled out two facemasks from the collection and tuned your body to face him. “Got some good ones tonight, you ready?” You asked, while propping your head up with your arm and smiling down at him.

Suddenly realizing how…close you guys were, Bucky cleared his throat and nodded, “Yeah, sure.” He took the two packets out of your hand, while you looked at him confused. Why did he take both?

Opening one of them, Bucky leaned forward, and lightly pushed you, so you laid down completely face up. Realizing what Bucky was about to do, you start laughing and smiling at him. “Pal, you don’t need to do it for me.” You offered, still cracking up.

Bucky laughed in response, feeling completely peaceful at that moment, “I know, just want to tonight.” He responded smiling down at you. The second he said that, you felt your laughter die down in your throat. _Oh, wow, okay!_

Your smile widened at him and responded with a small nod. _That was really sweet,_ you thought. Bucky leaned down to your face, placing the facemask on you delicately. Smoothing it out now, Bucky used both his hands and lightly dragged his fingers across your face, starting at your forehead. Slowly rubbing it in, his hands drifted down to your cheeks and lightly patted down the little bumps the facemask placed. Then very slowly, his hands moved towards your jaw and chin, rubbing in the mask.

He moved one of his hands back, and wiped his thumb on his t-shirt, then moved back to your face. Placing his thumb on your lower lip, he swiped slowly as you parted your lips unconsciously as you gazed back up to his eyes.

Before pulling back, he looked right back up to your eyes and smiled to you, then pulled his hands off your face. You were glad a facemask was covering your very rosy cheeks now, but your mind was spinning around.

That finger…why did he do that? You were questioning his movements, as you propped yourself up with both arms now, as Bucky fell back down in a laying pose. As if sensing your question, Bucky opened his eyes and looked to you now, with both arms rested under his head, “You had some of the serum on your lips, just wiped it off for you.”

You nodded back to him, now your turn to put his facemask on. Turning your body over to get closer to him, you grabbed the package from in front of you, on the sheets, and ripped it open. Lifting it up and over his face, you grinned down to him.

Placing the mask on his face, you gently patted out the air pockets on his nose, and moved up towards his forehead, lightly rubbing your fingers in slow motions to smooth out the rest of the wrinkles. Running your fingers across his forehead, you leaned in closer to him, the blue lights reflecting down on his eyes now.

Looking at his eyes, you could see him slowly move his gaze down to your lips, and you suddenly move your hands down to his lips now. Smoothing out his cupid’s bow, you slowly place your other hand on one of his cheeks, continuously circling your fingers in a soothing motion.

Leaning down even closer, now feeling the small breaths from him on your face, you send a small sweet smile. Lifting your left hand from his upper lip, you lean over to grab the fruit. Bucky seemed to be frozen, but his eyes followed your every move.

“Want some blueberries?” You questioned, leaning slightly back but your hand still on his cheek, and placing a blueberry between your teeth.

Everything absolutely erupted in that moment. It felt so…close, intimate, romantic. The way you moved over his face, caring and delicate, the blue lights now reflecting off your eyes revealing your gaze down to his lips, and how everything just felt right.

Bucky leaned up, moving both his arms now and pulling your face down to him. Both of your lips touched delicately until you moved, pulling him closer now, and pushing yourself closer to his lap. Lips now crashing against each other, in a frantic but delicate movement, you moaned slightly pushing the blueberry in his mouth.

Bucky groaned, and pulled you onto his lap, now holding both his hands on the sides of your face and in your hair. You in return, move in place and take your other hand to place on the back of his head. And then it stopped.

You pulled away just for a few breaths, as Bucky stared down at you now. “I- I can’t do this,” Bucky said, out of breath just like you. You blink out of what just happened, and push yourself off his lap, with a small “Oh”.

Everything was going great? _Did he not like you?_ You questioned. Now the regret set in your bones as you looked down to your hands. Ever since you met him those few nights ago, you felt this build, so why was this stopping just like that?

Bucky watched in just a few seconds as your face dropped. Oh no, he didn’t mean to do that! He could see how what he just said hurt you, he really didn’t want you to feel like he was rejecting you. Since he totally wasn’t, he just needed a second to think.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to tell you I picked out a name. Brooklyn.” Bucky breathed out, sitting up completely along with you. Brooklyn just felt right, even if that name might be a little more feminine, it suited him and only him. Brooklyn was always home for him, and now he could bring home here.

Brooklyn would always be home for him, and his love for the city was bigger than imagined. His whole family still lived there, and by taking this name, he felt like he was making both his family and himself proud.

Bucky- or Brooklyn gazed down at you, watching as the emotions run through your face. Your regret was suddenly lifted, and now buzzing happiness spun you around, as you launched up on your feet on the bed. “Brooklyn!! I’m so happy for you!” You yelled out, jumping on your bed out of pure joy, then collapsing on top of him.

“Thank you,” Brooklyn responded, now groaning and laughing at how you jumped on him. You settled down, now head in his lap, gazing up to him with a happy smile on your face. He moved the hair out of your face, that was stuck onto your mask, and smiled back down to you. He turned one of his arms and grabbed a blueberry.

“Want some blueberries?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	6. Bucky Barnes- Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes x Reader (demon/client AU) (Angst/Fluff) Word Count: 680 (short!) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy! go check my tumblr out @ kidney9-9

You sat at the bench waiting for James Barnes to arrive. People walked past you with not even a glance your way. It was due to the glamour shaped around you. It took a few years for you to figure it out, only to let the clients see through the glamour and contact you. You suppose you didn’t really need the glamour in the first place, but it was added protection for you and the clients. **  
**

Your meeting with James Barnes today will be your last with him. He deserved his happy ending, and doing so, you will have to leave. It was the last payment he had to give, and after the meeting was over, you would return and await for a new client.

The day James Barnes fell off of the train was his death day, until you arrived. You repeated the deal that your supervisor had assigned to you to give James Barnes. You offered him life, and a way to see his best friend or brother of choice once again. In return he had to give you the pain and suffering he would go through throughout the years. It was something you didn’t agree with but you had no other choice than to offer this to him.

If he had been smart, he would have said no. He would have moved on happily and peacefully, only to once again see his friend soon. But he didn’t say no. He said yes, he begged for it. In that moment you felt your guilt and pity show for the man. You could tell he would never regret his decision because of his best friend. He would die over and over again for Steve Rogers, and that’s what happened for the past few decades.

In the present moment, you felt him sit next to you. He was smiling, a happiness you’ve never seen on him. A pang of sadness wooshed through you, and it was followed by immense guilt. Deep down you wanted to see him again, he was your only friend, but if you were to see him again, you would only see him in pain. You had to let him go, for the sake of his happy ending. 

“I’m going to miss you, doll.” He spoke softly, bringing you out of your thoughts. You glanced at him, and reached out to hold his hand. “I- James, are you ready for the transfer?” You cut yourself off from revealing the truth. 

James squeezed your hand tighter, savoring the last time he’ll see you. “I’m ready.” He whispered. Everything felt bittersweet between the two of you. The rush of every memory saved of his suffering transferred to you. The pain you felt burning up through your hand rushed quickly throughout your body, making you cry silently.

One memory seemed to hold in your mind more than the others. It was the most recent one, as well. He sat on his bed, sobbing out loudly, crying your name and chanting apologizes over and over again. Your mind instantly replayed it, at the same time you looked James in the eyes. You felt the cries escaping your mouth became louder. _He didn’t want to let you go either._

His eyes were glossed over too, seeing you take his pain away. It felt like a large burden was lifted but at the same time, a certain sadness held him in place. He didn’t want to let you go, but he had too, _for the sake of his happiness._

You moved closer to him, and pulled him into a tight hug. You both don’t know how long you sat there for, silently hugging but at the same time, constantly reviewing memories made between the two of you.

At last you pulled away, with a deep sadness rolling through you. “I love you James.” You murmured, staring back at him. The tears that drifted down his face at the same speed as yours. “Call me Bucky.” He replied, voice cracking.

You nodded, and with a final action, you pressed a small kiss to his lips, “Goodbye, Bucky.”


	7. Steve Rogers- Celebrity Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Steve fic! 469 words, it’s fluffy? mostly just jokes, Steve x female reader. No warnings. Features: Steve being teased for developing a small crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!

It was one of the only nights all the Avengers were together. Usually most were on a mission, either short or long, but lately there was less work. Steve was uptight. Extremely uptight. His mind would relax for a few minutes before thinking and worrying there was another threat. He knew there would always be another enemy, another threat. 

But tonight, he was on a mission to relax. Everyone was together, eating dinner and drinking and debating what movie to watch tonight. Steve was glad Thor brought more of the Asgardian alcohol, and had already started sipping on it. He knew he would need it tonight with everyone already arguing about what to watch.

Only one movie stuck out to everyone- The Challenger’s Gift. It was the only superhero movie made this year and being superheroes, they wanted to watch it. Everyone settled around the large screen with large amounts of popcorn, 8 extra large pizzas, and dozens of drinks. Steve sat right in the middle of everyone, Bucky sat next to him, grumbling about how Sam took the best slice, and Sam only telling him to screw off. Natasha sat next to Steve and shushed the two’s bickering, claiming it was the last thing she needed to hear. Steve only sighed and gulped his drink. 

Tony shouted to everyone “Be quiet! It’s starting and I’m already irritated.” Thor’s loud laugh followed, and then it quieted down. 

The movie was actually well made. Everyone was surprised it showed the struggles of having this type of job. The lead actor was Y/N L/N and she was extremely attractive in her role. _‘Wow, she’s amazing, if only her character was real, she would be here’_ Steve thought. A few minutes went by and the scene showed a shield laying on the ground, Y/N picking it up and making a joke comparing it to Captain America’s shield. Steve’s face turned bright red when she made a joke about him. Everyone was laughing but Steve stayed silent, only watching Y/N’s every move. 

Bucky glanced to Steve, only to notice Steve’s redness and started to smirk. “Looks like Stevie has a crush!” Bucky hollored over the movie. Clint started to laugh and he yelled “Captain America has a new challenger!” Steve’s face started to burn, he felt embarrassed. Wanda spoke up, “I actually know her Steve, if you’d like to meet her.” 

Sam quickly responded to Wanda, “Of course he would like to meet her! Look at him!” Steve quickly threw a pillow at Sam and pushed Bucky playfully. Everyone soon went silent again after making fun of Steve. An hour later, when the credits started rolling, Steve spoke up, “Yes I’d like to meet her. She seems better than all of you guys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! go check out my tumblr - kidney9-9


	8. Steve Rogers- Wrong Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: cursing, little anger, cop stuff Word count: 1.2K
> 
> Steve Rogers x cop!Reader Fluff, funny 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! hope you're all doing good :)  
> go check out my tumblr: kidney9-9

Today was so boring. You were sitting on the bench, waiting for your partner to come back so you guys can switch. You guys were on the lookout for a jewelry thief. Supposedly he was doing a hit today at this jewelry store, right in front of you. 

Sure sitting right on the bench right in front for hours seems like a bad idea, but this thief was a dumbass. He didn’t even wear a disguise at all, just walked in, threatened people, and took some chains. In and out just like that!

So sitting there in your normal clothes, you just drank your coffee and stared straight ahead at the store. You were spacing out, it’s been 4 hours already and this was your 3rd cup of coffee today.

You didn’t even notice fucking Captain America walk right up to you. “Excuse me ma’am? Is this seat taken?” Steve asked. He was on a vacation day. He just wanted a normal day, walking around and relaxing. He was even planning on going to an art class. He was in his normal clothes too. It would be a pain to walk around the streets in a fucking bulky uniform.

You blinked out of your stare at the store, then briefly looked up at him with a “Uh sure take a seat.” You so wanted to just leave. Just fuck it and walk off, saying this dumbass thief called it off. But that would be wrong, you are a cop after all. You continued staring at the store, sipping at your coffee. 

“Thank you.” Steve said, sitting down and glancing at you. He saw how your stare was transfixed on the store. Cracking a joke, Steve chuckled, “Planning on robbing it?” Your head whipped so fast over to Steve. 

_What the fuck?_ You were thinking. _Is he the thief?_ It does look like him. Dirty blonde hair, tall, and wearing normal clothes, with sneakers. 

You stood up quickly grabbing your handcuffs. You were so pissed. Of course it’s him. He’s taunting you! Your anger was reaching the high point, you just exploded, “You’re the thief? You fucking loser! You made me wait out here for so long just to say that to me? What planning on stealing a few rings for me?”

To the left of you, a man started running. A dirty blonde, tall, civilian looking man. Steve stood up, hearing you and watching the man running in the opposite direction. That guy did look like him. Without thinking, Steve started to chase the man, ignoring your yelling.

“Hey! Are you fucking serious? I have to chase you now?” You screamed, coffee flying on your favorite shirt, running after Steve. Your anger was so high, you felt the adrenaline rushing through you as you started to speed after Steve. 

Steve knocked the man down pretty quickly. The man put his hands up, recognizing Steve immediately. “Oh no. Please Captain America, don’t hurt me! Please! I didn’t realize the Avengers took cases like this! Spare me!” The man started begging and crying. He was really terrified! Anyone would be if Captain America chased them.

“You stupid thief!” You screamed, knocking Steve down. “You have the right to remain silent.” You tufted out while pushing Steve’s face to the ground, and handcuffing him. The man next to Steve, watched on, terrified and confused.

Steve tried getting up, but you kept him down. “Ma’am? It’s not me! It’s him! I’m Captain America. You’ve got the wrong guy!” Steve huffed out, trying to explain. Meanwhile, the man got up and started to run off again. 

“Yeah right, you’re Captain America. If you’re Captain America, then I’m Black Widow.” You scoffed out, tugging him up to stand. 

It looked pretty weird. Steve was taller than you, and you were huffing and puffing, dragging him down the street to your car. Your anger was still pulsing through your veins, making you purposely tug his arm harder. 

“I am Captain America! I’m Steve Rogers! The guy ran off! I was chasing him.” Steve continued trying to explain. This was not his best look, being arrested and dragged, while practically begging you to listen. 

People around you guys started to film and take pictures. You just ignored them, pushing Steve into the car. “What? No ma’am this time?” You countered back to him. You slid into the front seat, while reaching for the walkie talkie. 

“Hey Mark, got him. Come back, we’ll book him.” You spoke through the channel. Steve just sighed and sat back. He did admire what you were doing though. It sort of reminded him of himself, but you were a cuter version. 

In the meantime, your partner had arrested the actual thief. The man had freaked out and called 911 on himself, explaining the whole thing in quick breaths. Your partner, Mark, was called to get him. 

Mark listened to the thief confess and cry, saying “I don’t want to die! I don’t want Captain America to kill me! Please just tell the Avengers to back off. I promise I will never do this again.” 

Mark was fucking dying of laughter, pulling the thief down the street to meet you at the car. “You went Hulk again, didn’t you?” Mark replied, laughing.

You listened to this wondering why Mark suggested that. You did not go “Hulk” on the thief, you were just a little pissed off. You hope Mark won’t suggest to taking another anger class, that didn’t go well last time. 

Mark reached the car, and the man went in the back, sitting next to Steve. “Who’s that?” You asked, thoroughly confused. Mark shifted to face you, and had the biggest grin on his face.

Then Mark looked back and waved, “Hey, Captain America.” Your eyes went wide and your expression described everything you were going through at that moment, “Oh fuck.” You sighed out.

–

That was the last you saw of Steve Rogers. You apologized over and over again, and you were even put on desk duty for the time being. Mark would laugh at you everytime Captain America was mentioned in the news. You felt like an idiot, but the thief and Steve Rogers did look a lot alike, it was creepy.

The whole station actually made fun of you, and the name “Hulk” became your new name, after Mark expressed how angry you get in the moment sometimes. Your coworkers even made a shirt for you that says “I’m not only a cop, I’m the Hulk.” 

A few weeks after the incident, you walked into the station to your desk where a bouquet of flowers, and a card were planted on it. You walked up to the card and opened it up to start reading it. 

“Ma’am, or Hulk, or Black Widow,  
I’ve got to say that was a lot of fun! Maybe when you’re free, you can grab a cup of coffee with me? I noticed you spilt your coffee when we met.   
My number- XXX-XXX-XXXX  
\- Captain America, or Steve Rogers”


	9. Peter Parker- Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF Peter x Reader, Platonic Reader x AI Karen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)) hope you enjoy!

Peter is your best pal, ever since graduating from high school. You figured out quickly Peter is Spiderman, and instead of being scared (which Peter thought you would be), you are excited. You would always crack jokes about his suit and always try to talk to Karen, when you guys were just hanging out. **  
**

Peter had to make another hidden account just for you to have Karen on your phone, because you wouldn’t leave him alone about it.

So, the first thing you do with testing Karen out, without Peter around, you ask her “Hey Kare-bear, do you fancy me?” as a joke. You just wondered how much of a conversation you could have with her.

You absolutely weren’t expecting Karen to understand what you meant, “Yes I fancy you Miss Y/N. You are a good friend to Peter and I.” Wooow were you shocked! That’s pretty cool, so you decided to continue playing around.

“Kare-bear will you go out with me?” You ask, laughing and sitting down on your bed. But that would be fun, going out with an AI, but isn’t that what Mystic Messenger for? 

Karen’s voice came after a few seconds of silence, “Peter will be jealous.” Oh my goodness! Yes, this is amazing, way better than any virtual dating games!! You started laughing loudly, gripping onto your stomach.

“What do you mean Peter would be jealous?” You question, giggling. Now this was fun but why was she talking about Peter being jealous? 

“Miss Y/N, Peter fancies you very much.” Karen responded back. You stood up completely, laughter gone, and now in shock. Really? Or was Karen joking? But Karen doesn’t have much of a humor like that.

“Karen, are you serious? Stop lying!” You spoke, confused. Karen responded instantly to you, as if she was expecting your reaction. “Peter has romantic feelings for you. His heart jumps when he sees you, he starts to sweat 12% more when around you compared to others, he talks about how adorable you are when you aren’t around. And from my studies, it seems Peter would simp for you, in a romantic way.”

What in the world? Peter has feelings for you? Woah, you were so confused but you were also extremely nervous, now knowing if Karen can hear, and see everything…she would know how you felt for Peter.

Well, looks like Karen beat you to it, “Yes, Miss Y/N I know you like Peter too.”

Oh my goodness, you thought. If Karen told you this, that would probably mean Peter knows too! Your heart was racing, face beat red, and you decided it’s now or never.

Pulling up Peter’s messages, your fingers start to type out shakily, “What a matchmaker, huh?” and with a deep breath, you push send.


	10. Natasha Romanoff- Intern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha x intern!Reader (Fluff!) Warnings: a little cursing, bucky and sam being sort of rude. Word Count: 1.6k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! go check my tumblr out: kidney9-9  
> i take requests/asks and feel free to message me anytime

You had completely mystified her. You were just an intern but managed to make heads turn. It wasn’t only because you looked flawless every single day, no matter the time. But it was also because of your suggestions and opinions. You were ruthless. If you had been trained in any sort of way, you would have made an excellent addition to the team.

And in some ways Natasha was suspicious you had been trained. Your ideas of strategy were usually perfect. Each mission that went under your control was a success, even though you were an intern.

Everyone took notice of you and admired you as well. You were going to be hired soon for sure, but Natasha still felt a little suspicious of you. She had ordered three different background runs on you, and each one came up the same, with nothing unusual. Today was different though. You were running a mission that included Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes, and she wanted to stay behind and watch.

You sweetly smiled to her and gestured for her to sit next to you in the small office. The office compiled of multiple monitors that lit up the room and the only room you both had was the two small chairs that stood next to each other.

“Hope you’re having a fine day, agent.” You spoke up, grinning to her as she glanced around the room before nodding to you.

“Same to you.” She replied, now sitting down and crossing her legs. You whispered a small thank you, leaning back into your chair and looking back to her. You heard a cough through the speakers, signaling that Sam and Bucky could hear now.

You smiled even though they couldn’t see you, “Hey dumbasses.” You beamed, greeting the two. Their cameras projected from the front and back of their bodies, and you already had access to the building’s cameras.

You saw as Bucky leaned down in front of Sam’s camera, and with a smirk he flipped you off. “Oh, come on, don’t call us that, we’re your favorites!” Sam exclaimed while laughing along with Bucky. You looked back towards Natasha to see how she was grinning along with the interaction.

She glanced back to you and you smiled at her, feeling a faint redness touch at your cheeks. She was actually your favorite, not those two. They always acted stupid on missions, making you change the plan constantly. But with Natasha, she always agreed along with you, sticking to trusting your judgement.

The first time you held control of a mission, you didn’t realize most interns didn’t get to do this. You were extremely nervous, but with that energy you managed to pull off a successful mission, causing no casualties. Natasha was the first one to congratulate you, and from then you started feeling affection for her.

Each mission after that was successful and you started feeling more confident in your skills. Along with Natasha constantly telling you that it was great, you felt extremely happy. After speaking to her, you would always feel giddy and soon you realized you had a full-on crush.

With her in the office now, you felt your nerves build up again. You didn’t want to look stupid in front of her at all, but with Bucky and Sam it was very possible. Natasha, of course, never thought you were stupid; she thought you were fascinating.

“The two of you will enter from the north side of the building, and once you enter, Sam go to the third floor, and Bucky stay on the ground floor. You have two minutes.” You spoke, starting to focus completely on the mission. Natasha shifted in her seat, watching you.

She noticed a complete flick of your attitude. You looked more professional now, more fearless as you commanded out to Bucky and Sam. Both guys had continued to laugh, goofing off while going to the area you asked. A little tick in your hand showed you were already annoyed at them, and Natasha leaned forward as you stood up and shuffled to the screens.

“When are you going to let me take you on a date?” Sam laughed, aimed towards you. You sighed out in irritation at his question. He would always say that type of stuff to you, even after missions. Natasha bit back her smirk as you rolled your eyes. She thought it was cute how you were annoyed at the two, just as they annoyed her sometimes.

“When you learn to behave, Wilson.” You bounced back at him, ignoring how Bucky “oohed” him, and focused more once they reached the entrance. Natasha lightly chuckled at the comeback, somewhat surprised at your bark.

Sam scoffed out at you while walking through the entrance, with Bucky behind him. “You should learn how to play.” He spoke out easily, earning another roll of your eyes. Natasha started feeling irritated as well at his little game.

Bucky laughed out lightly, now walking through the ground floor and searching. Sam on other hand, found the stairway. “Come on, play with us, intern.” Bucky teased, knowing how annoyed you would be.

This was their little game with you, trying to make you fail a mission or at least cause something to go wrong. It’s been their game with you since day one, and yes it seemed mean, but they did care about you. Only once did you get upset, and it made them stop and apologize.

Natasha didn’t know that game of theirs, and in return she felt herself getting even more irritated along with you. She could see how it was distracting, and that was not good for any mission. In fact, what they were doing was against protocol, and seeing you get edged on was making her even more aggravated.

“Bucky, 200 feet to your left, there are two guards, one armed.” You said, quickly stealing a glance to Natasha. Seeing her made you feel giddy but even more jumpy than usual. At the same time, you felt somewhat embarrassed because of Bucky and Sam, teasing you.

Natasha stood up to stand closer to you, to look at the monitors. “Everything’s good so far.” She murmured to you, and you shyly smiled back to her, while leaning a little closer to her. She also leaned closer, enough to barely feel your arm next to hers.

Interrupting the small moment, Sam spoke up again, “You forgettin’ me, intern?” Leaning back, you groaned at his words. You did in fact, forget him for a small second and looking back up to the screens you saw four guards pooling around the other corner from where Sam was.

“The right up ahead, watch out.” You spoke, mouth twisting into a little frown. Your hand almost reached out to touch hers, but you pulled it away, as Natasha felt herself frown at. _She wanted you to hold her hand._ Natasha stilled next to you, suddenly understanding you. All this time, she thought that you were a spy or something similar, that found their way into the innerworkings of the Avengers.

But now she understood it. You were not a trained agent, in fact you were just an intern, and you fancy her, as in, you had a crush. Now looking back at her observations at you, she realized all her thoughts of you being perfect- it was because she liked you too.

How she noticed every little thing you did, and even the things that normally were overlooked, she took attention in. She had fallen for you without even knowing you on a personal level. She realized at that second, that all her investigations into you were just excuses for her not to like you, but it showed nothing wrong, in fact each of them made her like you even more.

She held in her surprise at herself and at you. _How had she just noticed?_ But now it just seemed so obvious that you liked her, seeing all the times you were animated just to see her. And now Bucky and Sam acting flirty with you, reached her limit of dealing with their shit.

“Now that you’re focusing on Sam, are you forgetting about me too, intern?” Bucky called out, and then pushed further, “Natasha, how’s my intern doing?” Natasha pursed her lips at the sudden taunt. You sighed out again, angrier that they were talking to Natasha now, instead of focusing on their mission.

Before you could get a word in, Natasha jabbed back, “ _Your_ intern? Stop being asses and finish it up.” You looked back at Natasha, confused at her interruption but feeling a little bit more at ease.

Sam stuttered out his apologizes, understanding Natasha’s words as a threat. Bucky on the other hand laughed back and pushed a little bit more, now finding amusement in Natasha’s defense in you. He was the only person that noticed her little crush on you. In fact, he was the first person to see it, instead of her.

“How about instead of Sam, I take you out, intern?” Bucky questioned, now making his way out of the room with the information he needed and left to go help Sam.

You scoffed aloud at his jibe at you, “How about you and Sam go out on a date;” You paused for a moment, glancing towards Natasha, “and let the girls stay behind?”

Natasha raised her eyebrows at your admission, shocked at your confidence. She didn’t realize you had it in you. When you looked back to her, you realized exactly what you said, and you coughed out in surprise, feeling your whole face burn.

“I’d like that.” She spoke, running her eyes all along your face, taking in your heavy blush.

There was a silence, and Sam’s shocked, “What?” broke it. “You- what? You know what, never-mind, you’re right. Bucky and I’ll get a drink after this.” Sam stuttered out in shock. Bucky felt proud, hearing the both of you finally realizing your affections for one another.

“How about we talk about mission strategies together, Y/n?” Natasha questioned, grinning at you.

“Sounds good, Natasha.”


	11. Avengers- Jokes on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a little one shot of Natasha, Sam, and Steve featuring reader! It’s all platonic. Warnings: cursing, maybe bad jokes? Word count: 1.2K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all, hope you enjoy! thank you for the kudos :)  
> come talk to me on tumblr: kidney9-9

Making fun of the Avengers was completely unheard of nowadays. It was either people totally supported them or were extremely against them. There was no in between and people didn’t take the Avengers as a joke, except for you! 

Trying to pursue a career in comedy was so difficult for anyone. With you, this wasn’t any different. You always tried the same old jokes about family and friends and dating. You were sort of sick of repeating the same jokes over and over again. 

You needed some new content, seriously. Watching the news one day, you saw Black Widow and Captain America giving a press conference. And it just popped in your head! Wow, this was brilliant! You started jotting down some jokes about the Avengers, hoping you weren’t crossing any lines. 

The thing about comedy though is, it’s a hit or miss. You never know how the crowd is going to take it and that can be very good or very bad for you. And today you were going to see if your new comedy sketch was going to be good. 

Stepping on stage, you greet the audience, and well there’s not that many people here. It’s in a bar, and there’s probably going to be like 10 people max listening to you. At the time you didn’t realize the whole world was going to be listening to you.

“Hey guys, uh to start this off, I’ve got some inside information about the Avengers!” You started enthusiastically. At that moment, everyone, absolutely everyone turned and stared at you. What the fuck, you were not expecting that. Even the workers stopped their tasks and stared at you, in wonder. 

“Have you guys ever wondered what Captain America’s favorite cereal is?” You called out nervously, slowly walking in a circle on the small stage. People started filming you too, what the hell! You heard quiet “yeahs” and “sures” from the small crowd. “Well, it’s Cap’n Crunch obviously! Steve Rogers eats this before his daily workout!” You answered them, sort of worried this was just a bad thing to bring out.

Everybody started hollering, “What?!” “Really?” “How did you find out?”. 

Ohhhh fuck, you fucked up, this was a reaction you really didn’t expect. Now you feel like you’re in a press conference and the media is questioning you. But you played along, sort of changing your tone into a more serious version. This was actually sort of fun, now that you think of it. Maybe it won’t be a shit show!

“Black Widow’s favorite spider isn’t even a black widow! It’s actually a tarantula! She’s got one too, and takes it out on missions to scare suspects.” You say, putting a hand on your hip, trying to sound irritated. And that worked! Everyone was eating it all up, taking up word for word and asking questions. 

Telling a few more jokes or “facts”, you end the session, walking out feeling rather weird and accomplished. That was pretty fucking awesome and funny, but you hope people realized it was actually a joke. 

The next day, your phone was blown up, many many people were trying to contact you, reaching out, asking where and how did you get all this information about the Avengers. Ehh, it seems like people didn’t realize it was comedy, and you were really shocked. Turning on the news in the morning like you always do, there is your name up on the screen, and people are talking about you! 

What? Just what? How? You know you screwed up now fuck.

Going to work at the clinic, you see it’s closed down, and there’s an actual protest outside, screaming your name. You stay in your car, freaked out, like huh, what the hell is happening??

You really regret making jokes about the Avengers, shit. 

Once you got back to your apartment building, you see a black car lined up right in front of your place! Parking your car, and getting out, you see Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Sam Wilson getting out at the same time as you. 

“I fucked up, huh?” You asked, leaning against your car, arms crossed.

“Yeah, you fucked up.” Sam replied, walking towards you. He motioned you to get into their car, while Steve stared at Sam, annoyed, “Language.” 

You laughed awkwardly, getting into their car, mimicking Steve “Language”, in a deep voice. Both Sam and Natasha chuckled quietly, sitting with you while Steve started the car and ignored you. 

You’ve been awkward your whole life, and always dealt with stress, trauma, anything with emotions, with humor. So it was normal for you to act this way, to try to deflect or avoid the situation. 

You were really scared right now, terrified! You were shaking, putting on your seatbelt but you still stuck to humor right now. Seeing how Steve never responded, you opted with “Someone didn’t eat their Cap’n Crunch today!” Fuck you regretted that. You’re really regretting a lot of your decisions in the past few days but it just seems to be getting worse.

“My favorite cereal isn’t Cap’n Crunch, okay?! It’s Cheerios!” Steve finally replied, speeding due to your teasing. 

The past few hours for the Avengers has been hell. All because of your comments, the Avengers lost over $900 million from supporters, the right to be in certain countries, and all missions were suspended till this problem has been fixed. 

You didn’t know any of this. You were now just focusing on the fact Captain America actually prefers Cheerios over Cap’n Crunch, wow. “Ohhh, I get it, the lil Cheerios are shaped like your shield, is that why?” You lean over, showing interest.

Natasha’s stare at you showed all the emotions you never expected to see from her. Amusement, disappointment, confusion, but yeah, mostly amusement. That’s pretty damn cool, at least one person understands your jokes. 

Sam was shaking his head at you, and now laughing too. He called out to Steve, “Hey, pull over, she’s just kidding with all of this! Let’s just take her back home.” He was now realizing that all the shit you put them through was just because of your humor!

You looked at all of them confused as hell and scared, “You guys know I’m trying to be a comedian, right? It was my sketch!” You really hoped they knew that and just let you go because fuck you didn’t want to be arrested and thrown in jail because of your jokes! 

Your jokes weren’t even bad! They were actually so good that people thought they were real. Now your understanding why no one ever jokes about the Avengers, it’s because this shit would happen!

The three avengers stared at each other when Steve pulled over. “Oh, uh let’s take you back. But you’re probably going to have to release a statement claiming your comments were comedy.” Steve looked at you, annoyed. 

“By the way, I don’t actually like spiders, they creep me out.” Natasha nudged at you. “Woahhhh, fuck really?” You immediately respond to her, ignoring Steve completely, with Sam still laughing at your antics. 

“Hey guys?” You called out after a beat of silence. All three of them nod at you, waiting for you to say something. 

“Can we be friends? I mean, I won’t make any more sketches on you guys in return?” You ask, now feeling relieved but embarrassed. Who wouldn’t be embarrassed? You just created such a huge mess because you’re sort of a dumbass but a clever dumbass. 

“You’re not in any place to negotiate, but yes we can be friends.” Sam replied, chuckling at you, with Natasha nodding, and Steve rolling his eyes.


	12. Steve Rogers- Workaholic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one! 680 words of pure fluff :)  
> warnings: a little mention of blood, lots of fluffy Steve and giggles!  
> Steve Rogers x Reader (established relationship)

After getting your wisdom teeth out, you somehow… ran away and went back to your work. No one stopped you on your way in, and maybe it was because of the cotton soaked in blood that was shoved in your mouth, or maybe it was because you kept repeating the word “Important”. There was nothing important really, you just wanted to go back to work because you were a workaholic. **  
**

And so here you were, moaning in pain and muttering random words while typing away at your last mission report. Being a workaholic in the Compound was not questioned usually, except when you were bleeding from your gums.

“Um babe? What are you doing back here?” Steve questioned softly, who had run straight over to your little “office” once he heard you had come back. He wasn’t expecting to see you here, instead the plan was he would meet you back at your shared room here, and he would watch over you to make sure you felt alright.

“Stebee baby!” You tried shouting excitedly, but groaned out in pain and embarrassment from your gums. Of course, trying to say “Steve” would sound like “Stebee” since there was cotton in your mouth.

“Oh hun, what are you doing? How’d you even get here?” Steve asked worriedly. He saw the drool coming out of your mouth in droplets and he leaned over to swipe it away with a tissue he snatched off the desk. 

You blinked back at him, you had a vague idea of how you got here but you didn’t have the energy to explain in detail, so you shrugged back at him. “Stebee, I wanted to finish work.” You groaned out frustrated at the sound of your voice. You hit your hand on your desk to exaggerate with a big bang. 

Steve laughed back at your actions, but shook his laughter away quickly and motioned you to stand up. You wobbled to your feet, complying to Steve, with a glance back to the computer. 

Steve seeing your hesitance about leaving your work spoke up, “It’s okay babe, you can look over it in a few hours when you’re feeling better.” You nodded back to Steve, just feeling tired of everything now and upset at the pain your mouth was in. 

Steve opened up his arms, gesturing for you to hug him. You slid over to him and with a big swoop, he lifted you up, carrying you like a baby. Tilting your head back, you laughed and then coughed at the taste in your mouth. 

“Awe hun, let’s go back to our room.” Steve said softly, turning around and walking to the exit with you in his arms. You hummed back at him in response and lifted your hand up to his hair. “I miss the thing.” You said, pointing down to his face.

Steve blinked back down to you, “What thing?” You groaned at yourself, trying to remember the word, “hairy face?” You questioned, and winced in embarrassment knowing that was definitely not what you were trying to say.

“Hair- hairy face?” Steve laughed hard, questioning your words. “Ohh, you mean beard?” He asked, pulling into your shared room now and kicking the door shut behind him. You groaned again, “Stebee, no laughing!” You tried scolding but ended up giggling along with him.

“Okay darling.” He replied, smiling down to you and softly placing you down on the bed. You shifted around, leaning your head back on the pillows. You tried smiling back to him, but you were pretty sure it looked odd. 

You patted down next to you, trying to get Steve to lay on the bed with you. He sighed out and with a quick nod, he lied down shifting to face you. You blinked back to him, somewhat relieved now that he came to get you. Sure you were a workaholic, but you needed to rest up and with Steve, that was better than work.

“I lob you.” You murmured to Steve, gazing at him. Steve suppressed his laughter and with a soft kiss to your forehead, he replied, “I lob you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! go check out my tumblr @kidney9-9   
> you can send requests and asks through there for any character in the avengers and star wars universe


	13. Steve Rogers- Late for Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woahhh smut haha! hope you enjoy!  
> Warnings: steve being a lil lovable tease  
> Word Count: 627 (short!)

“Mhhhm- uh Stevie, darling, I have to go to work!” You groaned out while Steve kissed your neck. He laughed lightly at that, still pecking kisses to your neck. He leaned back for a second with a quick eyebrow raise and you giggled back at his expression. **  
**

“Do you really need to go?” He murmured, going back to your neck and leaving sweet kisses. You opened your mouth to answer but stopped once he started lightly sucking your neck, licking and kissing loudly. He chuckled against your neck for a quick second, before going back to attacking your neck.

“I- uh, the latest I can be is 15 minutes.” You breathed out, sighing softly from his actions. Steve pulled away from you and kissed your lips, you immediately responded, opening your mouth slightly to let his tongue in. 

He pulled away again, “Start a timer, babe.” He answered back, then pushed you down on the bed. You raised your eyebrows in shock at him, surprised he was actually going through with this. See, he was such a tease; he always loved bringing you right before your breaking point, and then stopping, but maybe today it would be different.

“You- you sure?” You asked back, stuttering slightly when his hands slid up under your shirt. He looked back up to you and with a quick grin, he nodded. You eagerly nodded back to him, with an “Okay, I want to do this!”. 

He urged you to sit back up for a quick second to take your shirt off, and unclipped your bra fast as well. One hand pushed you back down on the bed, while the other trailed down to your pants, eagerly tugging them off. You lifted your butt up to kick them off to help him, while he ran a finger over the top seam of your underwear.

“2 minutes are up, babe.” He said, looking back at you and your eyes widened again, now realizing how little time you two have. Your hands reached down to your underwear and ungracefully, you pushed them down, leaving them at your thighs. 

Steve didn’t bother to get undressed, instead he just focused on you. One hand circled little shapes on one thigh, slightly trailing upwards, while his other hand went back to your lips. “Open up.” He spoke quickly, referencing to your mouth, you quickly opened it up, and two fingers went in immediately. 

You sucked on his fingers, breath becoming shaky as he trailed up even more with his other hand. “4 minutes now.” He whispered, watching your lips, and groaning loudly. You wished you had more time, it was going by too fast.

You felt yourself getting wet, even before he touched you down there, so you gasped around his fingers once his hand trailed onto you, softly massaging. Steve grinned again, and now you could see the little mischievous look in his eyes.

Oh fuck.

“Remember you asked me to change your schedule yesterday? Said you wanted to go in earlier, and finish fast so we could watch that new episode coming out tonight?” Steve spoke, now smirking down at you, as you closed your eyes in frustration.

His fingers dipped out of your mouth and went down to one of your breasts, and tugged lightly on your nipple. “I’m afraid we’ll have to stop now, since-” He paused, once you moaned loudly from his fingers now rubbing lightly on your clit. He stopped shortly after, hands leaning away from you.

You whimpered again once both his hands left your body, making you want even more. He got off the bed, offering his hand to lift you up. He chuckled as you reached out to grab his hand and finished his sentence, 

“You’re already late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! :)


	14. Peter Parker/Steve Rogers- Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a request! :)
> 
> woahhh okay i actually love this! so with this one shot i loveeee that steve was there for reader and everything, and how tony was there for peter ahah! but one of the things i want to add in this note is that i wanted to highlight a bigggg part of relationships i see that have problems: communication! all relationships can have this problem (even with romantic/platonic ones) and each relationship expressed in this one shot shows a type of issue with communication :) the main one being Peter x Reader! 
> 
> anyways i really hope y’all like this! Peter and Reader ages suppose to be ranging in their twenties because of how long their relationship has been. setting is avenger’s compound and reader’s apartment
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader, Steve Rogers x Reader (featuring Tony Stark) (Angst/fluff/little smut)  
> Warnings: ANGST with slight happy ending, Stevie being a tiny little bit strange, very small piece on smut (not described), and cursing 
> 
> Word Count: 2.7k

“Peter, if you can’t talk to me about things, how am I supposed to know what to say?” You question, fighting off the urge to cry. Peter stood off to the side, closing himself away from you, almost like he didn’t even want to see you.

“You should just leave. I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I don’t want to see you anymore.” Peter murmured back, voice cracking, and your expression dropped completely. Why was he fighting you off, and keeping you away? The two of you have been together since high school, and you thought he trusted you, cared about you.

But what now? He just didn’t even want to look your way anymore. You really didn’t want to give up, but your stomach had felt like it dropped to the ground, and you couldn’t hold a steady breath. You gave him one last look, before you let your tears slipped, and you turned away.

“Fuck you, Peter.” You whisper, walking off, and swiping away at your face, trying to get rid of the tears. You didn’t even have a ride back to your apartment. Your car broke down last week, and you took an uber here, and now your phone was dead.

Everything was going to shit. You tried not to think about anything at all. Tried to dissociate yourself away from this situation, switch your emotions off, but it hurt too much. Peter Parker was your longtime boyfriend and best friend. You thought you were going to marry him…

The two of you were even looking to move in together, and then it all went bad once he started going on more missions. It started off with him being gone for days, and then weeks, and then months and you were lucky to get a text from him. You thought he was going to come back to you like everything was normal, but of course it wasn’t.

It really did hurt you. You started walking to one of the more discreet exits in the Compound, just to avoid everyone. You had no idea how you were going to get home though. Pulling your hood up, you lower your head to hide your tears, and start speed walking, almost even running away.

“Hey!” Steve called out from behind you. You turned around slowly, coughing from the pain in your throat from crying. Steve didn’t realize you would be here today; he would have greeted you. His crush for you was apparent to everyone but you though, and that was all okay to him since you were dating Peter.

“Uh, hey Steve.” You greeted back, but your voice was breaking, and a few more tears slipped through. Steve gasped when he saw you, and walked closer to you, “What happened?” He asked softly, pulling you into a hug.

His heart felt like it would drop into his stomach when he saw your face. You looked absolutely wrecked, it hurt him, and when you spoke up, he could feel your pain transferring over.

“Peter…” You answered, not adding on to what had happened, hoping Steve understood you. He was always there for you no matter what, he was even closer to you than Peter was for the months he was gone.

He pulled you into a delicate hug, and you instantly sobbed, almost breaking against him. “Honey, come on, let’s get home.” Steve whispered to you softly, running a hand up and down your back.

In all his dreams, he never imagined you like this, _so broken_ by a moment between you and Peter. In all honesty, he did dream about holding you close like this, but not with you crying, but with you happy and in love with him, instead of Peter. So, having you here in his arms, didn’t feel right, even though he has dreamed about this for ages.

You didn’t respond to him, but you did hold onto him tighter. _Stupid Peter, why did this ever happen? Why did you come today?_ You thought, making your head pulse even harder and you almost felt… clumpy, trying to breathe in and calm down. It was a strange way to describe it, but that was the only word you could relate to.

-

Peter was feeling the same way. Right when you turned around to leave, his chest felt empty and hollow. Like you were missing, but he couldn’t reach out to you, not now. All those messages you sent him during his long missions made him happier, but he missed you even more than ever. You sent him pictures of apartments that would fit the two of you, pictures you took together, and even some pictures of yourself in his favorite lingerie set on you. Goodness, did it hurt when he couldn’t talk to you back.

Going on those missions, all the agents he spoke to gave him one piece of advice, to cut out anything that might attach him to back home. And that was you. He needed to do it as soon as possible, seeing as he would only fall deeper in love with you each time you reached out to him.

A flood of memories rushed him, pushing him to sink further into the floor in his room in the Compound. He felt like he would melt right down to the basement, with the regret and guilt.

_“I love you, and I don’t want to lose you.” Peter whispered to you, watching you eat your breakfast. You dropped your spoon in shock and stared back up at Peter. “Wait, no fair!” You shouted suddenly, jumping up from your seat, “I was planning on saying I love you first! Take it back!”_

_Peter laughed in joy, smiling, and feeling completely in love. “I won’t take it back, babe! I mean it!” he responded, picking you up and spinning you around. You laughed loudly, then leaned back down to his lips and in an instant the two of you were spinin’ and kissin’._

_“I love you too Peter. I promise you won’t lose me.” You whispered back, kissing and smiling along with him._

A sob broke out of him, and another, and another as his AI, Karen, alerted Tony about Peter’s current state. “Stop it,” Peter sobbed out, begging for Karen to just let him be alone. He already did the hardest part, and he’s sure he could get past now, but it was so hard.

He couldn’t help but replay the first time the two of you had gotten together and what you said. You two had been dating for so long, and when it was time, both of you were 19 years old.

_You two had been making out for at least an hour, making it harder for Peter to disguise what effect you had on him. You were grinding down on him, on his bed, moaning as he kissed you even harder, pushing his tongue into your mouth._

_“Peter, do you want to do it?” You asked, breathing heavy as you pulled away. Peter’s eyes widened as he felt himself twitch again down there._

_“Like…have sex?” He asked shyly, now pulling the blanket to hide his arousal. You nodded, going back to kissing his neck, before you pulled back again._

_“I want to know if you feel safe and ready? Do you want to try?” You questioned, now moving away even more to make sure consent was being spoken of. Peter couldn’t contain himself; he nodded and shouted a “Yes!” and you giggled out a “Same!”._

_Right before the two of you lost your virginity, you told him again, “I love you Peter, and I promise you won’t lose me.”_

How often did you tell him that? His head was spinning, you were gone now, he lost you, and you lost him. And he was the reason why your promise was broken. A heavy breath in, then another cough broke through his body as he heard the door being opened.

He couldn’t even look up, he knew it was Tony, and soon after he was being pulled onto the bed. Tony didn’t say anything at first, just wiped away his tears and gestured how to breathe in deep and slow, and Peter felt himself start to calm down.

He lost you.

-

You lost Peter.

That thought came to you as Steve helped you into the passenger’s seat of the car. Steve kept a hand on yours, holding it tight, making yourself feel grounded. You were thankful for Steve being there, just everything hurt.

How are you supposed to get over your first love? The high school sweetheart that you thought was going to be your number one, but apparently, he wasn’t. He wasn’t your number one for a few months now, seeing how cold he acted to you. You wondered if he just didn’t love you anymore, but it didn’t make sense.

Steve’s hand squeezed yours, breaking you out of your thoughts. You were still crying, it made no sense at all, and you just wanted a clue or a hint to why Peter acted like that. Why he broke up with you.

You couldn’t smile back to Steve as he opened the car door and carried you up to your apartment. You would have usually laughed and kick around if Peter had done this, and he has multiple times before. Steve had already unlocked your door, since he grabbed your bag and took your keys from it.

He carried you in and walked to the couch, laying you down and sitting next to your head, combing his hand through your hair. You rubbed your face hard, wiping off all the tears and snot, as Steve whispered sweet little compliments to you.

“Steve?” Your voice croaked out, making you wince slightly. Steve hummed back at you, “Yeah, honey?”

“Thank you.” You murmured, pushing yourself up and resting yourself against Steve. He held you close as the tears slowly started to leave. You weren’t sure how long it took, your face all puffy, and your throat burning as he comforted you.

“I don’t know how to react.” You whispered back to Steve. Steve couldn’t be more conflicted in this moment. His heart hurt for you, and with you, seeing as you just had a heartbreak. But at the same time, a small dark hope built in him.

He wanted to beat himself up for feeling that hope, but it continued to build up in him. He couldn’t just tell you, and he didn’t think he ever would but at this moment, he felt it harder not to tell you now. Everyone knew about his feelings for you, especially Bucky. He always pulled Steve away from you, always reminded that Peter Parker was the one for you; not Steve.

It was an odd feeling, having an affection for someone younger than him, and dating someone he worked with. It didn’t help that Peter was always talking about you, when you weren’t there. It just made his feelings even stronger for you. He didn’t love you though, not right this second. But he was sure, if his feelings were to continue, he would love you with his full heart.

Those random dreams he would get of you, he always woke up before confessing his feelings to you. It was almost a fear, he didn’t want to destroy the lovely friendship the two of you built together. And now seeing you broken like this, pushed him to a limit.

He couldn’t hurt you now, not ever. He will never confess.

–

“Are you a dumbass or what?” Tony questioned, slightly laughing in a kind way to calm Peter down. His way of calming people down is off, but it always worked out with Peter.

“But they said to cut everything out?” Peter groaned out, still feeling hollow, and down. Tony stood back up, pulling his phone into his hands.

“Who told you that shit? It’s not even in the guidelines, kid.” Tony responded, now looking through his phone, finding all the agents Peter had contact with. That advice was more hurtful than helpful. In this case, cutting you away from Peter, would cause him to suffer more out on the field than achieve.

“I don’t remember… just the guys that were backup.” Peter confessed, rubbing his eyes hard, trying to get rid of the blurriness that affected them.

“Well?” Tony signaled to Peter to sit up. He complied slowly, pushing himself up against the bed frame. “What?” Peter asked back, not wanting to look up to Tony.

“Go apologize? Come on kid, go get your ‘babe’ back.”

–

Steve watched as you fell asleep against him, and he carefully picked you up and carried you to your bed. He gently placed you down and pushed a few blankets on you, after he took your shoes off and lightly wiped your face away of the dried tears.

He couldn’t stop himself from leaning back down and leaving a soft kiss to your lips, he stayed there for a moment, savoring it and he moved back as a harsh feeling of guilt washed over him. You moved in your sleep at the feeling, and you muttered out a small, “Peter?”.

Steve gently responded with a no, and turned the lights off, and left the room, closing the door. He knew you were dreaming of Peter now, instead of him, and he knew he needed to learn how to be okay with it.

It must’ve been another forty minutes until Steve heard the urgent knocks at the door. He peeked through the small window, seeing Peter pace back and forth anxiously. With a deep sigh out, Steve opened the door hesitantly, watching as Peter looked back at him with confusion.

“Steve? Where’s uh-” Peter got cut off as Steve rolled his eyes with his answer. “She’s in her bedroom.”

Steve’s arms were crossed as Peter walked into the apartment, watching as Peter gazed along the walls and the rest of the apartment. Peter looked back to Steve, unsure what to say, knowing of Steve’s feelings.

In a strange way, Peter knew he could trust Steve. He knew Steve wouldn’t do anything, to hurt you even more. But he wondered if Steve would hurt him instead. He felt like he deserved it though, knowing you went through such pain because he was being stupid.

Peter didn’t know if he should thank him or not, figuring it was best not to say anything. With a nod to Steve, he started walking to your bedroom, trying to form enough confidence for the speech he planned out in the car.

Before he could reach your bedroom, Steve grabbed onto his shoulder hard. Turning him around, Steve spoke, “You hurt her. Consider yourself lucky, you asshole.” Steve’s voice sneered into a strong threat to him, making Peter hold his breath, and nod back to him.

“Peter?” You asked, hearing the voices out in the other room. Your eyes watered from seeing him stand in front of you. His was the same, and the two of you stood there for a few seconds, before you looked to Steve and mouthed “thank you”.

Steve frowned, watching the two of you, and walked to the front door. Unknown to you, Steve’s affection for you building, as you sent him one last smile before he left.

As soon as Steve left, Peter started rambling, “I’m so sorry! I was a dick, and I shouldn’t have said that to you, and I should have done something else. All that time I was gone, I’m sorry. They convinced me to cut you off, and they shouldn’t have, I shouldn’t have let them. I love you, I’m in love with you. I’m so fucking sorry,” Peter stopped as an uncontrolled sob came out of him.

You were crying as well now, shifting closer to Peter, as he continued, “I am fucking in love you and I lost you just like that because of how I was acting and I- I’m sorry! I’m fucking stupid, and I even made you break your promise and I’m sorry-”

This time you cut Peter off, “I promised you would never lose me.” Your voice was soft, but on nerve. Peter nodded urgently, “Yes! And please-”

He came closer to you, now holding your hands, “Please, forgive me. We can make a new promise.”

You blinked away your tears, watching as Peter begged you, and you nodded back to him, “I forgive you, but no, stop.” You paused, and a deep choppy breath in you respond,

“I love you Peter, but no more promises. Just trust and communication.”


	15. Natasha Romanoff- Imposter Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woahh okay so this is some angsty stuff right here andd that is a warning haha!   
> Natasha Romanoff x Reader   
> Warnings: cursing  
> Word Count: 644 (short!)

You plopped onto the bed, laying down next to Natasha and just sighed out. Natasha raised an eyebrow at you but didn’t say anything, so you sighed even louder and more dramatic this time. A flash of a memory passed through your head, reminding you. Natasha grinned at you, “What’s wrong, babe?”

The question brought a sad smile on your face as you gazed at her. “Hmm, you’re going to think it’s stupid…” You respond, trying to laugh at the end, but you couldn’t. Natasha pushed her body completely to the side to face you. She smiled back to you and reached out with one hand to run her fingers through your hair.

“I won’t think it’s stupid.” She murmured back, and you smiled even more back to her. Her fingers stretched over through your hair, making you sink into the bed even more.

You breathed in deep, and with a quick breath out, you whispered back, “I miss you.” Natasha blinked back at you, somewhat confused at your question. She pulled her hand back and placed it gently onto your face, now moving even closer to you.

“What do you mean, babe?” She asked softly, as her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. You moved a hand up to her face to soften out her brows, and you leaned closer to her.

You felt sad now, maybe even a little angry at yourself, for putting yourself in a situation like this. Your bottled-up emotions started pouring out just as the tears pooled in your eyes, and Natasha’s whole facial expression was pent up in worry.

“I miss you so much, Nat. Everyday is harder and harder, and I can’t stop myself from missing you, from seeing you here. Sometimes I feel like I start to believe it, that you are here with me. It would have been our anniversary tomorrow; do you remember that? I wish you were here, so I could hold you close for hours and hours. Maybe we would talk about our memories together, or what we would do in the future together. I remember-” You cut yourself off with a sob as Natasha next to you glitched suddenly.

Building the ability to talk again, “I remember when you told me you loved me for the first time. You even said you wished to grow old together, Natasha, I’m so sorry we couldn’t- I’m sorry.” You sob out again, causing the Natasha laying next to you lean in and hug you.

“I- I don’t understand” She whispered, making you cry harder. “I’m sorry!” You sobbed out, trying to grip onto her tighter. It wasn’t working, now the feeling in your hands holding onto something strong and cold, metal.

“Babe, Natasha, I’m sorry we didn’t grow old together, I’m sorry we didn’t die together. Sometimes I think about what would’ve happened if-” You sniffed loudly, “If you didn’t go. I wish you didn’t, babe. I know it’s bad to say but I’d rather have you here. I need you, Natasha but now you’re gone. You’re not real anymore.”

Natasha shifted against you, “I am here, what are you talking about?” You scoffed loudly, tears rapidly leaving your face as your anger boiled over. You pulled away, “Fucking- how do you feel so real, but you’re fake? You know that right? You’re a fucking robot, impersonating my love, and why- why. Just stop acting, just go! Natasha is gone! You are not real! You’re not Natasha!” Your voice increasingly got louder to the point you were screaming.

The robot now stilled, almost like dread, “Yes, goodbye.” It said, now pulling itself off the bed, and walking to the door. It stopped and looked at you, it almost felt like that robot- that thing was staring through you. It’s movements now so mechanical but similarly human, like Natasha.

“You’re not her. _Get out_.”


	16. Natasha Romanoff- Imposter Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part :)  
> Natasha x Reader Warnings: very little mention of blood, and death, and cursing!  
> Word Count: 984 (short!)  
> ANGST!!

The next morning hurt. You were laying atop the bed with dried tears and a blank face adorned your features. You wondered if you fell asleep now, maybe you would forget but you didn’t want to forget her, never. Natasha had walked in the moment you woke up, she placed a loving hand on your cheek, “Good morning, babe.” She whispered, leaning down to your ear. It was cold to you, even as she laid a hand on you, it felt _inhuman._

“Happy Anniversary.” You responded, your voice barely coming out. Maybe just for today, things will be good… maybe great even. You closed your eyes again, breathing in deep trying to imagine _your_ Natasha, your only love.

Opening your eyes, the thing in front of you had looked worried, scared even. You weren’t sure why. “Natasha, how about we rest for today?” You question softly, pushing a hand up to her hair. You have always loved her hair, it glowed under any light, and always made you smile, seeing it down and messy.

“Of course, that would be great babe,” She paused, leaning into your touch with a sweet smile down to your face. You grinned softly back, too tired to say anything but a flash of a memory burned through your mind again. It made your smile drop fast, into a frown. Natasha frowned back down to your face, quickly laying down by your body. “Happy Anniversary.” She finished her sentence. You hummed back at her, barely able to look her way.

“What’s wrong?” She whispered, almost hesitantly. She was staring at you again, just like last time, it was almost like a dead stare. You glanced back to her face, memorizing the humanlike texture, and remembering the times you and Natasha stayed in bed for hours long, just talking.

You didn’t bother answering her, knowing she had _already known_. Last night was a _mess_ , and here you are falling back into this mess, with this _imposter_ lying next to you. “Remember when you proposed to me?” You asked, now looking up to the celling. Natasha shifted next to you, opening her mouth to respond with a short, “Sure.”

You looked back at her now- back at it. You narrowed your eyes back to its face, making the robot shift back away from you again. “Natasha; what did you propose with? Do you remember?” You questioned, your voice on a dangerous edge. Before the robot could answer your questions, you attacked it again with more words.

“Natasha, I love you, you _know_ that right? You’re _almost_ perfect. You remind me so much of her; the real Natasha. _She_ was perfect. Not _you_ though. I wonder what we would do for today. Maybe go for a walk outside, down to a stream and have a picnic? She would have loved that. I remember her eyes were always glowing, so _alive_.” You paused, shifting around to watch the robot.

It was stilled now completely, the false breaths leaving the robot usually now have stopped, as if contemplating your words. “I wish you were here babe. Not that thing, not that piece of shit metal-” You cut yourself off with a scoff, watching as the robot in front of you blinked with a frown. Just like Natasha would have done, when the two of you would argue.

“Stop it. Stop acting like her. You are not my Natasha.” You demand, now rising into a sitting position, inspecting the robot’s movements. As if on cue, it’s chest started rising again, like a _human_. The eyes blinked repeatedly and breathes coming out of her mouth somewhat loudly. Was it trying to _cry_? It could never, it isn’t human.

“I am Natasha; _babe_ , are you okay?” It asked you, following your movements into a sitting position, leaning forward and holding your shoulders. You tried shrugging them off, but the grip was tight, and you could feel the metal creeping into your skin.

“You will never be Natasha. You look like her, sound like her, you sometimes even act like her. I miss her too much,” You start crying, leaning your head down to the mattress. “I wish you were back Natasha, please, come back. Would you have done the same? If I was gone, would you be in my position, right here and now? I wish you were here, holding me. We would be so happy, the two of us celebrating today. It was supposed to be happy, maybe even delicate, today was our day- only ours. Why am I stuck with this thing? A _fucking imposter_ \- who wears your clothing, breathes in the same air you once did, and fucking- it wears _our wedding ring_!” Your tears rolled down in great effort as the robot clutched you even harder, and cocking it’s head to the side, looking like it didn’t understand you.

“Babe, stop! I’m right here!” Natasha pushed out, watching as you started to sob, and lean into her. She finally released your shoulders, and a quick look to her hands, she saw the slight blood dropping from her fingertips. Quickly wiping it off on the sheets behind your body, she then pulled you in for a hug.

“You will never be Natasha. _My_ Natasha is dead. As you should be now.” You sobbed loudly, bringing your hands to the neck of the robot. It took a lot of effort, digging your fingers into the base of her neck, but that’s where you could finally stop her, stop _it_ , from making you live this _torture_ even further.

Your fingers crushed into the neck, and with a harsh tug, a piece of skin and metal flew off. “What are you doing to me?” It screamed, trying to push you away, but you kept your stance, now pushing your hand into it’s neck, and with a final tug on the wires,

“Goodbye. I will always love you, Natasha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this one! thank you for reading :)


	17. Sam Wilson- Airplane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! hope you enjoy this sam wilson one shot! i loved writing this! 
> 
> Sam Wilson x Reader, featuring Bucky Barnes  
> Warnings: a little cursing, awkwardness, lots of fluff!!  
> Word Count: 2.5k

_“Samuel Thomas Wilson?”_ You squeaked out. Getting on a plane to go to London, for a work trip was normal for you. Having a stranger sit next to you, on said flight, was normal to you. Sitting in absolute silence for the rest of the flight, was normal to you. But right now- this was not normal. This man, to be your seat mate for the rest of this long flight, is your ex-boyfriend.

_Shit._

“Oh fuck, uh, hey, surprise!” Sam replied, smiling at you unsure of what to do. You awkwardly stood back up, but your knees were bent from the small amount of space you had. Why the fuck did you get up? You waved back at him, now looking absolutely anywhere but his face (and his _crotch_ ).

So, where did you decide to stare at? The man standing behind him, the one and only Bucky Barnes. Not a good idea, seeing as the stranger (the two of you have never met before) grinned back to you, _unhinged_ by the total amount of awkwardness that seeped in the air. You had no choice but to grin back with a small hesitation, as Sam stared back at you.

_Uhh, just sit the fuck down now._

Your knees buckled loudly, as you sat back down and you cringed at the noise they make, while Sam sighed out almost dramatically. He pushed his and Bucky’s carry-ons up onto the storage above your seats. Bucky continued to stare back at you, now realizing the obvious discomfort his partner and you were feeling, and boy was he going to relish in it.

Sam lightly punched Bucky and cocked his head back in your direction. “Listen, be cool, she’s my ex. Actually, wait just don’t talk.” Sam whispered furiously back at Bucky. You sat there, bouncing your legs in nervousness, while Bucky nodded back to Sam with a “Yeah, sure.” (Fuck _no!_ )

Your eyes widened as Sam sat almost hesitantly next to you, in the middle seat. “So, London, eh?” You question, and immediately wince at your fucking gawkiness. Like, fuck! That damn question- _‘London, eh?_ ’ like man, you felt _embarrassed_. That question is the equivalence of just being so damn dumb.

Sam couldn’t feel even more tongue-tied at this moment either. Bucky, on the other hand felt like this was a _Comedy Central original_ , and he couldn’t help the short laugh that escaped him. He quickly covered it up as a cough but rolled his eyes, as Sam hit his leg hard in warning.

“Yeah, London. You?” Sam responded and woah, Bucky couldn’t help it. The laugh came out even louder and he couldn’t cover it up, he for sure wouldn’t. Sam ultimately ignored Bucky at that moment, as he glanced back at you with an upside-down grin.

You slowly nodded back, and silence ensues. As if on cue, a flight attendant arrived, pushing the storage closed while looking at the three of you. Bucky, the ultimate comedian, pointed back at you and Sam, and with a short chuckle, he spoke, “Those two, am I right? The _chemistry!_ ”

You let out a loud groan the same time Sam smacked Bucky’s arm hardly, “Oh you are a fucking asshole!” Bucky groaned out and clutched his arm, “That was the _good_ one!”

“That’s for being stupid!” Sam yakked back, clearly annoyed. Bucky rolled his eyes back to him, while you gapped at the two of them. The flight attendant made no comment, just glanced back down to Bucky and with a shake of her head, she turned around and left. Oh, how you wished to be that flight attendant, being able to just leave.

But nope. You can’t just leave, seeing as the flight was going to take off soon. You pulled your phone back out, deciding to ignore the little cat fight between Sam and Bucky as you sent out an SOS text to your friend. _‘fuckkkk, sam is sitting next to me and I think he’s got a boyfriend now or something’_ you sent out. At least you did think Bucky was Sam’s boyfriend. You’ve seen the two of them on the news, and you assumed Sam was straight, but you didn’t know if that was completely true, maybe he was bisexual. But now, looking at the two of them, they really did look like a couple.

“So, how have you been?” Sam asked, looking back to you, as you put your phone away again. You hummed for a quick second with raised eyebrows, surprised he wanted to talk to you. Maybe it’ll only be small talk, and end in a minute, but the fact you had to sit next to him the rest of the flight made you hope for the best.

“Fine, got that promotion. What about you?” You responded, keeping your tone flat, but you were genuinely interested about what was happening in his life. The reason why the two of you ended things was in fact because of him joining the Avengers. It really bothered you at the time, since he had a hard time with memories back from the war, and you thought that him joining in a group of fighters was only going to hurt him more.

Maybe you were wrong with that assumption now, seeing how happy he looked all the time on the news, and right now with Bucky. You both ended things on mutual terms, agreed to stay friends of course, but once you left, neither of you reached out to each other. It hurt you for a time but now you moved past it, dated a few other people, gained a few more friends too.

Sam was hurt by the break-up as well. It was years ago now, but he did feel like there was potential in that relationship. You two had gone through some tough times and he did ultimately understand your point of view of his decision. After you left, he wondered what life would have been like if he didn’t join the team, but right now he was happy he did.

The two of you have grown into separate paths, that seemed almost impossible to intertwine but now, here you are. Both of you happy and healthy, connected however apart, but in a very awkward situation.

“Congrats on the promotion! I’m doing okay- but wow, that’s great, good job.” Sam replied, sincerely happy for you. That promotion also caused the two of you pain in the relationship. You were pushing in over sixty hours a week, always exhausted and stressed. That promotion seemed impossible, you worked so hard while the two of you were dating, and that work barely got you anywhere. So now, seeing as you got the promotion, he knew you were truly glad about it.

“Yeah, thank you. How’s uh, how’s everything going?” You asked back lightly, seeing Bucky lean back into Sam. In turn, Sam barely shrugged his shoulders trying to get him off. Sam looked at you, almost smiling as he remembered things from the past.

You looked good too. Great, in fact, and now Sam felt his ears grow a little warm at your beauty. You also thought Sam looked good. He suited himself in some jeans and a t-shirt you recognize from long ago, and he looked a little bit more muscular than last time you saw him.

“Everything is good, I’m actually leading a new division now at work. And my family’s alright too.” Sam responded, turning his body to face you, in the uncomfortable airplane seat. You nodded back, taking in the information and with a gasp, you asked, “How’s Christa doing?”

Christa was Sam’s neighbor and at one time, the three of you were best friends. But when things started to go downhill, you cut yourself off and away from Christa, thinking it was for the best since she was his neighbor, and they were friends first. Christa always butted in on conversations and made sure the two of you were feeling alright, especially during flu seasons.

“She’s been wondering about you actually.” Sam responded quietly, seeing Bucky lean into the conversation. Bucky and Christa have met on numerous occasions and wow, did Bucky _dislike_ the girl. For some reason she held an attitude against him that he could not take and the two were quick to argue about almost anything.

“She’s a _bitch_.” Bucky spoke almost in a matter-of-fact tone, with raised eyebrows looking between you and Sam. You let out a surprised laugh as Sam rolled his eyes back to him, “No, she is not.” You agreed with Sam, as Bucky let out a sigh.

“Why does she hate me?” Bucky questioned; eyeing Sam amused. Sam shifted around again, thinking of all the reasons why she could dislike Bucky. It was apparent the two of them were clearly not anywhere labeled as friends, but Sam couldn’t really find a justifiable reason why she acts like that to him.

So, he just shrugged back, as you leaned back into your laugh. “Hey there,” You finally introduced yourself to Bucky, slightly moving over Sam to shake Bucky’s hand. He nodded back to you, grinning and looking back to Sam. “So, is there something I need to know?” Bucky questioned both you and Sam, making the both of you confused. You crunched your eyebrows together in perplexity as Sam opened his mouth slightly.

You “ _oohed_ ” back suddenly, causing Sam to look at you confused. “What?” He asked you, watching as your expression turned to one of understanding. You cocked your head back to Sam with a shrug, “It’s alright, you don’t have to hide it, and there isn’t anything, Bucky.” You smiled sweetly back to him.

No way you were going to be rude to Sam’s boyfriend now (again you really do think they are dating). He seemed funny and interesting to you, and most importantly Sam looked happy. Sam looked even more confused as Bucky nodded and started laughing, way more than normally.

You just smiled back to the two of them, looking happy. “Wait, what’s going on?” Sam questioned, making Bucky laugh even more. You raised your eyebrows at him, “Oh Sam, it’s fine with me! You guys look great together!” 

“ _Excuse_ me?” Sam stuttered out, completely shocked. Bucky evened out his laughter, and watched as Sam vigorously shook his head no. “I am not dating him.” Sam declared, scooting his body to move a little bit more away from Bucky, as you rested back onto the window and watched the two.

Yeah, you didn’t believe him one bit, especially with Bucky wording silently, “We are.” So, you hummed back to Sam for a second while narrowing your eyes a little. “Is it like,” You paused trying to find the right words, as Sam repeatedly said “No,” over and over as if he couldn’t believe what was happening. “Is it like, not official? Cause you guys can trust me, I won’t say anything.” You replied, speaking softly.

Sam finally looked back at Bucky, seeing what Bucky was doing and smacked his arm again. “We are not dating. He’s just a friend, well now he’s just a coworker, since he’s acting so _damn_ stupid.” Sam grunted out the end of his reply, as Bucky punched him back this time.

You laughed at the two, “Oh, alright! It’s just- you guys look so cute together!” The two of them completely stopped and just looked at you. Bucky was the one who looked confused now, as Sam raised his eyebrows back at you. “Come on, no we don’t.” Sam chuckled out, with Bucky nodding along and you shrugged back to them.

A small moment of silence went through the three of you, as Sam and Bucky completely readjusted in their seats properly, buckling up along with you. Your short time of happiness started to fade as the flight attendant up in the front started the instruction on what to do if anything were to happen. Your fear of planes was one of the worst things that you dealt with on a common basis. Almost every week or so, you had to jump on a plane for work, but you never seemed to get over that fear.

Sam gazed back at you as you sighed out shakily, now remembering how scared you would get during the take off. His stare softened as he noticed your hands starting to tremble as the plane started driving on the runway, and he whispered a short “Hey” to you.

You looked back up at Sam, as your fingers started tapping against each other. “Want to hold my hand, like good old times?” Sam asked, pushing his hand on the rest between the two of you. You nodded back with a small thankful smile.

“Thank you, Sam.” You whispered back and took his hand in yours, squeezing it tightly as the plane started to go even faster down the runway. You began to tremble even more when you felt the bumps, and Sam pulled away from you for a moment. You looked at him confused as he pushed the rest up between the two of the seats and scooted closer to you. He moved as close as he could, even taking off the seatbelt and opening his arms to you. You leaned into his hug just as soon as the plane started to lift, and he rubbed gentle circles on your back as you held your breath. Bucky sent a small smile to the two of you and leaned back in his chair, looking back around to the other seats.

The take off went well but the two of you still were hugging and you hesitantly pulled away. “Thank you, your hugs were always the best.” You said softly, as Sam put the seat belt back on again. Your nerves were slightly easing out again, and you were thankful that Sam hugged you. He looked back up to you and grinned, “No, it was your hugs that were the best.” His words made you laugh lightly, and you beamed back to him.

“Why did we never talk afterwards?” You wondered aloud.

Sam exhaled out slightly, “I have no idea.” You nodded back to his words, and your smile dropped a little. You opened your mouth again, timidly speaking up, “You know, after we did, I would dial in your number sometimes and I never pressed the button to call. I deleted your number a while after, but for some reason my mind hung onto your number. It took a while to forget,” You paused, eyeing his expression. He seemed downhearted at your sudden confession.

“And sometimes, I regret forgetting it.” You finished, breathing out slightly at the end. Sam took a moment before responding to your words, “I did the same thing, uh. I actually got a new number, if you ever want to reconnect, you know?”

You nodded back with a small grin. “That sounds great, but you know we still have several hours to reconnect, if you want to now?” Sam laughed at your invitation and the two of you immediately blasted into another conversation while Bucky watched on with a small snicker.

Safe to say, the next time the two of you shared a flight together, you two did more than just reconnect.


	18. Bucky Barnes- Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi y’all! hope you enjoy this lil one shot of Bucky x Reader! also i might be updating slower, i started a summer class
> 
> Bucky x Reader (Fluff!) No warnings :) Word Count: 609

You press a little kiss to Alpine’s head, laughing as she stared back up to you lovingly. “Aw honey, do you miss your daddy?” You asked softly, rocking the cat back and forth like a baby. Alpine usually didn’t like that many people, she would barely even tolerate them. But she was completely in love with you and only trusted you, Bucky, and Steve. It was sweet seeing her in her calm state, but other times she would go wild.

Bucky grinned hearing you in the other room as he walked in. “Hey,” he paused, smiling and giving Alpine a quick pet, “Missed you, darling.” You smiled back sweetly to him and placed Alpine down quickly.

“Hi babe,” you whispered, while giving Bucky a hug. The two of you stayed in that position, rocking back and forth till you pulled your head back with a playful scrunch on your face. “You _stink_!” You laugh out, waving your hand over your nose for the exaggeration.

Bucky’s eyebrows raised for a quick second before he smirked down to you, “Oh really?” He questioned playfully, and before you could respond, he picked you up. You shrieked in surprise and laughed as he twirled the two of you around. Alpine stood by watching the two of you, amused.

“Put me down or else I’ll…” You trailed off as Bucky started to tickle you. Your laughter coming out much harder and you started to squirm in his arms. “Or else you’ll what?” Bucky asked feigning innocence.

You gasped when his hands went straight to your biggest trickle spot. “Bucky!” You squealed, face going absolutely red from the laughter. Bucky’s laughter joined in once Alpine started to jump at the two, leaning on one of Bucky’s leg.

He stopped his tickling and set you down, letting you catch your breath as you sat back down on the couch. You grinned back to him, seeing him lean down and pick Alpine up. “You know, I really missed the both of you.” He murmured, and you barely heard him, but you beamed back to him, “We missed you too.”

“I need to tell you something.” Bucky spoke up, seriousness dipped in his voice. You crunched your eyebrows together with a nod, signaling to Bucky to talk.

“I want…more.” Bucky said, grinning back at you nervously. You sat there confused, tilting your head back to him, “What?”

Bucky sighed out tensely and set Alpine back down again. “Babies,” He stuttered, and your eyes widened in immediate surprise. For a few moments, you don’t say anything because you have no idea what to say. What were you supposed to say to your boyfriend when he suddenly springs the idea of having children together? The two of you had only been together for about two years, and you really weren’t ready to settle down completely and have kids.

Meanwhile Bucky was replaying what he just said and with a large, “Oh!” He realized his mistake.

“Not babies _babies_ , but cat babies! Kittens!” He yelped out, face turning red from what he said before. He had thought about kittens for weeks, and he really did want to have more cats with you. He definitely has thought about having real human babies with you, but it wasn’t the time. And that was most certainly not the way to ask for human babies. That would be a conversation for another day.

You let out a big sigh of relief. “Bucky! I- yeah, let’s have more kittens!” The idea of having more cats made you happy, especially since it would mean Alpine would have some buddies around.

Bucky grinned back at you, “Okay, baby.”


	19. Steve Rogers- Surfboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers x Reader (Smut/Fluff)  
> Warnings: public (somewhat), switch!Steve, male receiving bj, orgasm denial, thigh riding, and praise kink  
> Word Count: 1.4k  
> Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this smutty Steve Rogers x Reader! Taglist and asks/requests are open on tumblr :)

You slowly pushed yourself along with the surfboard, in a calm rate. The ocean shimmering in beauty, and slow waves barely hit you. The reflection of the sun radiated off the surface, as you sat yourself atop of the surfboard. You could see all the way to the bottom, the clear ocean gifting you the sight of the mystery that lurks under you. Beautiful and peaceful fish swam underneath you, near the rocks at the bottom. The rocks all were unique in shapes and sizes and you gently placed your hands back into the salty water.

Your boyfriend, already floating in the water slowly comes your way with a lazy grin. “It’s perfect.” Steve spoke, listening to the rise and fall of the waves, as he floated near you. He placed his hand on your thigh, slowly running his fingers up and down, watching the water droplets come down your skin.

The water was lukewarm, and the weather was perfect. The two of you were alone on the secluded beach, enjoying the water and each other’s company. You smiled down to Steve, and rested one hand on his chest, as he continued to float and hold your thigh. His eyes were shinning and cheeks ablaze in a small sunburn. His chest gleaming underneath your hand, and his shorts slowly rising.

“Steve, you’re fuckin’ stunning.” You smirk out, making Steve hold his breath slightly. His hand started traveling up your thigh even more than before. He sent you a look, basically telling you not to start, and it started making you squirm and grin. Your hand on his chest also began traveling lower down his stomach, making Steve squeeze your leg harshly.

“You really going to do this?” Steve questioned, leading into a groan as you brought your hand back up to his hair, pulling at it slightly. You hummed for a second, head tilting, “Do what?” You queried back, tone dripping in feigned innocence.

“We’re out in the fucking ocean, in public.” Steve bit back, pausing to breathe in deeply. “Do you really want me to _fuck you_ out here?” You smirked at his response and nodded shyly back. It was a fantasy of yours, to one day have sex on the beach. It sounded like a mess but whenever you thought about it, it left you blushing for hours.

“Yes, please.” You said back sweetly, as if this was a normal request. Steve shook his head in disbelief, letting go of his grip on your thigh, and moving away from your hand. In one position, he flipped the surfboard over, making you flip into the water. He climbed up onto the surfboard, grinning cheekily down to you. You huffed out the water that came into your mouth and rolled your eyes to him.

“Earn it.” Steve spoke out, watching as your figure moved closer to the surfboard and holding onto the side of it. You rolled your eyes once again at his words but smiling back innocently as your other hand drawled back behind your neck, settling on the string of your bikini top. Slowly, you tug the knot out of place, letting it fall over your chest, and then you unhooked the bottom of the top as well. In a teasing motion, you take the bikini top and drag it up on Steve’s leg.

Meanwhile Steve felt hit heart starting to beat faster, his pupils widening while watching down on your actions. His hand reached out to touch you, but you raised your eyebrows at him and with a shake of your head, you drifted backwards.

Steve couldn’t hold back the groan that came out, now watching you float away from him. His swimsuit now becoming tight around him, and he shifted around. “Steve, hmm,” You pause, watching as his face twisted into one of almost agony. A hand of yours fitted nicely around one of your breasts, twirling your nipple and barely holding back a laugh. “I don’t want to play your games right now. I get to decide.” You finished up, now twirling back around the surfboard.

“Fine! Okay, just get over here.” Steve snapped back. His irritation playing a role with his arousal. You grinned brazenly back, happy he agreed with you. You wanted to lead in this one, and now you shifted Steve’s legs closer to the edge, causing Steve to lean back on his hands.

The water barely bothered you, as you pulled his semi hard out of his pants. The water rippling seemed to calm down almost completely around the two of you, making you grin as you sent a small kiss to the head. Steve breathed in harshly while watching you. You turned your head back to face him, and with raised eyebrows you murmured, “No touching, baby.”

Steve groaned at your words, as you leaned back down to send a little teasing lick around the head. You opened your mouth and slowly guided him in, moaning at the taste and the size of him now expanding in your mouth. You pulled back away, and slowly sent a long lick down the base, twirling back up around his vein and open mouth kissed around the head again.

Steve’s breaths now coming unevenly and shallow. Your legs kick under you trying to stay in place as you took him back in your mouth. You pushed yourself all the way down to the point you felt his hair hitting your nose. Moaning again, you moved back and forth, starting to taste more and more of his precum.

The obnoxious noises you made, had gotten Steve groaning loudly, closing his eyes and leaning back. He started to feel he was almost at his climax and opened his mouth to tell you, “Ah, fuck, you’re so fucking good. I’m about to-” Steve cut himself off with a loud moan, as you licked his vein again.

One hand reached behind you and started to lead your head down on him even more, making your eyes water as you felt him deep in your throat. You pulled yourself away with a slow, almost disappointed shake of your head. Steve opened his eyes again, as he started protesting, begging you, “Please, please babe!”

You floated away from him again with a smirk, “Baby, you broke my one rule.” The redness and pulsing of him made you smirk even more, knowing you pulled away right before his release. Steve’s begging continued, as you floated around the surfboard.

“I’m sorry! _Please_!”

At that you pulled back up from your position and moved towards Steve. “You’re sorry? Aw poor baby, did I leave you aching?” You teased back, your arm reaching out and touching his thighs, fully avoiding his dick. You hummed out for a moment, as Steve’s begging and pleasing continued even more, and this time he didn’t reach out to you, learning his lesson.

“Lean back baby.” You whispered, causing Steve to nod rigorously. He pushed his legs around ad laid back down, while you climbed on. The surfboard rocked back and forth dangerously, but the two of you balanced it, as you sat down on his thighs, right below his aching point.

Steve watched eagerly, as you stood back up on your knees and back down even closer to his cock. Your hand reached down to him and you slowly started to pump him, as you started grinding yourself on his thigh.

You moaned out as you started to rub up and down his thigh harder and pump your hand almost timing it along with your movements. Steve’s groans coming out of him faster now, “Please let me touch you.” He begged, and you complied, allowing him to touch your chest. He immediately reached out and gently touched one of your breasts.

In a few more pumps, Steve came, groaning out praises and pushing your hips down even more on his thigh. Your moans prompted him to start pushing you back and forth in a motion. “You’re so good babe, so beautiful.” Steve praised. You tensed hearing him say those things, feeling even closer.

“So fucking great, oh fuck babe. I love this, I love you.” And with that, you came, moaning loudly as Steve ran his hands up and down your thighs slowly. You grinned, leaning down and kissed him passionately, shifting as the surfboard started to rock again.

“That was fuckin’ _fun_.” You mumble out against Steve’s lips. He grinned against yours, and whispered back, “Wait till we get back to the shore.”


	20. Bucky Barnes- Sleepy Neck Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi anon! hope you enjoy! thank you for sending this in! i really liked writing this one it was super cute. i added that they were already out in the sun just to add to the effect that the reader gets sleepy :)   
> (ask from tumblr)
> 
> Bucky Barnes x Reader (Fluff!!)  
> No warnings except for a lil cursing!  
> Word Count: 491

Suntanning was one of your favorite pastimes, especially with your boyfriend. Today was even hotter than normal though, and you two had gone for a few dips in the pool. You grinned down at Bucky, as you sat down at his legs, softly laying the rest of your body over his in a cozy position.

Bucky smiled back to you and turned back to his book. He was reading a book Steve recommended to him, on the towel the two of you shared. His arm wrapped around you, softly drawing random shapes into your back. You hummed out, relaxing more into him, and feeling sleepy.

Bucky set the book down after a few minutes, after feeling you shift around. “Babe?” He whispered softly and pulling you up to where you laid your head on the towel next to him. His eyes drifted down to your neck, and it was glistering in the sun light. You sighed softly, “Yeah?”

He smiled back to you and shook his head. “Nothing.” He responded, leaning down and kissing softly on your neck. Another sigh poured out of you as he pecked at your neck softly. You closed your eyes, feeling even more sleepy. Another gentle kiss came after, and you sighed again. His neck kisses always relaxed you, especially right now. Your breathing started to even out slowly and with another slow kiss to your neck, you fell asleep. Not that Bucky knew, instead he continued kissing your neck.

You shifted a little closer, causing Bucky to lean in again and nip at your neck again. His kisses continued while he whispered sweet messages to you, not noticing that you were fast asleep. “I love you, doll.” He murmured.

“You’re so kind and sweet, I feel so fuckin’ happy with you.” He mumbled again between kisses. When you didn’t respond he pulled back, to look at you. In that moment, he noticed you were sleeping soundly.

He laughed loudly, instantly, and accidently almost rolled you to the side. You woke up dazed and confused by the sound of his laughing, but you smiled at it. “Babe what happened?” You slurred out almost incoherently.

Bucky bright smile back to you made you sigh happily. “You fell asleep, doll.” Bucky responded, sitting up with you still in his lap. Your head fell on his shoulder and your legs curled in closer, making Bucky wrap his arms around you.

“I did?” You questioned back, utterly confused. He nodded back to you, laughing again at your expression and held you closer. You gazed back to him with a lazy grin, “Your neck kisses make me sleepy, babe.”

His facial expression softened at your words, “Doll that’s fuckin’ adorable.” You pushed your head up lightly to his, and gave a sweet kiss to his lips, grinning back to him. In an instant, he kissed you back again, and the two of you fell back onto the towel with loud laughter.


	21. Bucky Barnes- Soft Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi anon! i hope you like this! i really liked writing it, it made me soft! bucky and reader cuddling is always adorable :) thank you for sending in this request! 
> 
> (ask from tumblr)
> 
> Bucky Barnes x Reader (Fluff!)  
> No warnings!  
> Word Count: 668

Out of all the Avengers on the team, Bucky was most intrigued by you. He never specifically interacted with you, instead he chose to stick close to Steve and Sam. After seeing you cuddle with most of the team a few times, his curiosity started to grow. You were always so quiet as well, just smiling and waving to most people.

Recently you’ve been cuddling with Steve most of the time. Each time Bucky sees the two of you together, he got even more curious. One day, Bucky decided to just speak up and ask Steve why you cuddle with everyone.

“Hey uh, why does she cuddle with you, and everyone else?” Bucky questioned quietly, as Steve started writing out one of his reports. Steve chuckled back, seeing Bucky was almost timid like to ask the question. “How about you ask her?” Steve proposed back, looking back to Bucky with an amused face.

Bucky blinked back to Steve and scoffed out, annoyed at Steve. “Okay, you know what, I will!” Bucky declared back to Steve and turning around to find you. Before Bucky managed to leave, Steve’s hand held him back, “Just uh, just tap on her shoulder first.”

After Bucky nodded back to him, he left. Bucky wondered why he needed to tap on your shoulder first, it confused him. Seeing you walk down the hall to the common area, Bucky sped up to you and tapped. You turned around, confused to see it was Bucky.

“I’m Bucky, um I’m sorry we haven’t talked before or anything.” He greeted almost timidly to you. You grinned back, reading his lips and laughed. “It’s alright, what’s up?” You questioned back, watching as he pushed his hand through his hair. You felt yourself smile more as he started to appear more nervous, thinking it was cute.

“Why do you cuddle with everyone?” Bucky asked, just pushing the question out with whatever confidence he was feeling. He held his breath for a quick second, watching as you absorbed the question.

“I’m deaf,” You paused, thinking of how to describe it. Bucky’s eyes widened and he instantly cursed at himself in his head, realizing how dumb he was. “Since I can’t hear anything, I like to feel it instead? Like the vibrations. So sometimes, I cuddle with people to feel them talking, uh.” You paused again, seeing Bucky smile back to you.

“It just makes me feel like I’m a part of the conversation, makes me feel happy and calm.” You finished up and signed the rest of your sentence. Bucky took in all the information, feeling his heart warm at your description.

In some ways he could relate to you. Sometimes he would place a mirror in his lap, reflecting his flesh arm, to forget that he had a metal arm on the other side. It always calmed him down and made him feel almost like an ordinary guy from Brooklyn again. The other thing he related to was the human contact, even though you didn’t necessarily explain it all, he knew you liked feeling warm with other people. He craved it too sometimes, and he never had the chance to even hug someone.

He smiled back at you softly, and with a deep breath, he asked, “Want to cuddle with me?” You beamed back when you read his lips, and you nodded excitedly. In return, Bucky smiled even more, and the two of you walked to walked to the common area. With a small enthusiastic “Yes!” to himself, Bucky held out his hand to you, and you took it, leaving the both of you feel happy.

As the two of you sat on the couch, you laid your head down onto his shoulder, smiling up to him. “Thank you, Bucky.” You whispered to him. In response, he wrapped his arm around your body, pulling you closer to his chest so you could feel the vibrations better.

“No no no,” He paused, gazing down at you with a soft expression, Thank _you_ , doll.”


	22. Steve Rogers- Adorable Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can i request a fluffy Steve Rogers x reader where she gets so busy she forgets to eat as much as she should. One day after she's done working she finds Steve in the kitchen w/ the team & clings to him. He feeds her bc she's too tired to move, she gives sleepy kisses & giggles a lot & Steve & team think it's adorable.
> 
> hi anon! this request is absolutely adorable and cute, i hope you like it! thank you for sending in a request!
> 
> (ask from tumblr)
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Fluff!)  
> No warnings except for a lil swearing!  
> Word Count: 644

You barely walked through the entrance of the kitchen when you felt the true hunger and tiredness hit you. You groaned out when your stomach rumbled at you for the tenth time in the hour. You just finished all the work you missed out when you took two sick days when you had a cold. And normally, you would go to work when you had a cold, but your boyfriend stopped you the moment he heard your sniffles. And now you just paid the consequences for it, leaving you feel almost loopy, from not taking a break to eat while working.

The team was already sitting at the table when you walked in, setting the food on their plates. “Hey everyone.” You mumble, giggling to yourself at the sound of your voice. Steve gazed back at you happy that you had time to come for dinner. Everyone nodded or waved hi to you, while digging into the spaghetti.

You sat next to Steve, almost tripping down just by how tired you felt, and again you giggled at your mistake. Steve gazed at you worriedly, while slipping his arm around your back. “Hey babe, you alright?” He whispered to you, after swallowing some of his food.

“I’m so damn hungry, I think I could eat a bed.” You responded, and then questioned yourself. _A bed?_ That made no sense, and you giggled loudly at yourself. Natasha watched on, amused as you leaned onto Steve’s shoulder.

“Yeah, how about just stick to spaghetti?” She proposed, making everyone laugh at her joke. You laughed along, while Steve pulled you in closer. You closed your eyes for a second and sighed out, feeling the tiredness hit you again.

“Stevie?” You whispered, catching his attention. “Yeah, babe?” He responded, while picking up a fork full of spaghetti. He bumped your head up, to feed you the spaghetti as you blinked slowly with a grin on your face.

“I fuckin’ missed you.” You grumble, while taking the bite of food in front of you. You were thankful he did that, as your stomach rumbled again. Steve laughed at your words, “I missed you too, but it’s only been a few hours.”

You giggled at that and nodded slowly before leaning back in. “I know that but I fuckin’ missed your lips.” And with that you kissed his lips slowly, before kissing his cheek and leading down to his neck. You continued to giggle and kiss as Steve smiled at your affection.

“Excuse me, uh, don’t mean to ruin the mood but there’s a _minor_ here.” Tony spoke loudly, making you lean back and giggle again. “Tony- _baloney_ , you brought that minor to a battle before!” You slurred back, giggling at the nickname you thought of.

“Uh, my name’s Peter.” Peter spoke up timidly but grinning at Tony’s nickname. Sam and Bucky laughed as you scrunched your nose silly back at him. Steve’s hand started rubbing circles in your back, making you feel even more sleepy.

“Peter…uh what rhymes with Peter? Tweeter? Yeah! Since you’re a bird right?” You gasp out, giggling at Peter’s expression.

“I’m a spider? Wait, you didn’t know what my outfit was supposed to be?” He questioned back and you shook your head at that laughing, “Oh my bad, Sam’s the bird and you’re the spider, and Tony is baloney!”

By that time, you had everyone’s attention, whether you realized it or not, and you leaned back up to Steve’s lips. You kissed them softly again and pulled away to rest your head on his shoulder. Steve grinned at you, while the others started eating again.

In a matter of minutes, you fell asleep with a smile on your face as you held onto Steve, while he ate his spaghetti. “She’s adorable, huh?” Steve spoke up, signaling to your sleeping figure. Everyone in the room nodded, smiling softly at you.


	23. Steve Rogers- Warm Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hii, your writing is really good! Can you possibly write something about Steve Rogers where the reader constantly gets cold & Steve's body is naturally hot, so she constantly puts her hands up his shirt & her nose on his neck & at first it annoys him but he gets used to it. Like she'll do it in the middle of conversation & he just keeps going?
> 
> hi anon! thank you very much, that’s very sweet!! i’m like smiling so much, this request is so adorable! like i can really see this happening and its just very sweet and cute :) thank you so much for sending in this request!
> 
> (tumblr ask)
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Fluff!)  
> No warnings :)   
> Word Count: 427

“Babe?” Steve questioned, feeling his heart start beating more by your movements. Right now, your arms were wrapped around his torso, underneath his shirt and your cheek was nuzzled into the side of his neck. His conversation with Tony got caught short because of your actions, making Tony roll his eyes at the two of you, but ultimately leave.

When you first started to hold onto Steve, it was almost irritating him, and he even stopped you a few times. But when he noticed your upset expressions and shivering, he started to understand why you were always holding onto him. Even though you never admitted to him, Steve knew he was basically a furnace for you, especially since you were always cold, and got cold easily.

So, he started to hold your hand, sometimes give you random hugs when he noticed your shivering. And slowly but surely, you started to hold onto him again. When you started doing it even more, and you became even more daring than usual. Your hands would slide up under his shirt and you would snuggle your head into the side of his neck. Sometimes you would hug him for minutes at a time, during his conversations with anyone, even in meetings, just like now.

“Yeah, Stevie?” You whispered back, snuggling even closer. His warmth was travelling to you through the skin contact, and you couldn’t help but feel relaxed and less cold instantly. Your hands rubbed up and down around his torso and your head wiggled its way closer to the side of his neck.

Steve sighed softly at the action, finding it adorable but knowing he needed to talk to Tony. He turned around, making you pull back away slightly. “Come ‘ere, babe.” He murmured back to you, holding his arms out. You grinned at him, and practically jumped into his arms, making him lift you up. Your legs wrapped around his body and your head settled into his neck again. As you settled in, Steve started to walk back to Tony’s lab, while pressing small kisses to your head.

“Love you, Stevie.” You whispered into his neck. Steve couldn’t hold back his love droopy smile as he waved to Tony and continued the meeting. Tony shook his head at the two of you but continued to talk with Steve, as you mumbled sweet thank you’s to Steve.

As Steve began to leave the lab, one of his hands ran up and down your back. “Love you too, babe.” He mumbled to which you pressed your lips to his neck.


	24. Bucky Barnes- Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can you please do an imagine with Bucky? Maybe the reader got hurt and the WS comes out and he just wants to help her but she keeps backing away, finally he corners her and very gently takes care of her?
> 
> hello anon! this is a dark and angsty fic, and i’m sorry oh my goodness! okay so like, i started writing it and i’m like hmm how should i go about this and idk why but ended up with this. i hope you like it though, thank you for sending this in!
> 
> the italics in the first bit can be skipped because it includes the description of blood and the wound in this story!   
> the bold is to signify who is active or present in the story, between Bucky and the Winter Soldier!
> 
> i’d like to say i don’t know much about personality switches, so i would just say that this one shot, bucky isn’t suffering from DID, but from something not described or explained. mental illness is a very serious topic that is different and complicated for everyone, and i didn’t want to make bucky suffer from a disorder i do not understand fully!  
> thank you and enjoy the story!
> 
> feel free to send in any request you guys would want to see! :) 
> 
> Bucky Barnes x Reader (Angst with happy ending)   
> Warnings: blood, serious injury, people following you, paranoia, and switches! please read the notes above first!  
> Word Count: 1.1k

You didn't mean to be here at this hour, out in the cold and dark. After losing your car keys and your phone, you had no choice but to walk home. It was already 2AM, and the feeling of paranoia hit you hard after seeing the same car drive past you at least three times. You had at least another thirty minutes of walking to get home, and the sound of the engine behind you started to freak you out more and more.

The hum of the car now behind you, slowing down causing you to walk faster, and faster to the point you were running. It still followed right behind you, making you think of all the worst possibilities. You started cursing yourself, and thinking how come in this city, no one was out? But you didn’t think of this one-

_Right then, two men stepped out of the vehicle behind you, turning off the engines. You barely looked behind as you started to freak out even more. No fucking way were you going to let anything happen to you. By the looks of the men, dressed in all black and the obvious weapons in your hand, you certainly couldn’t outfight them. But you could outrun them, you thought._

_Maybe they were kind and wanted to help you but seeing all the signs of danger made you want to zoom off, anywhere to stay safe. A shout behind you made you flinch in your running, now sprinting, as they started to chase you._

_Why the fuck were they chasing you? You never did anything illegal in your life that you knew of, and you thought these roads were safe, but they obviously weren’t._

_A zoom of a motorcycle caught you off guard, faltering in your sprinting and you staggered for a short moment, feeling your knee buckle and a faint ‘snap’. Then you dropped. The pain was immediate, staggering in ripples from your knee up and throughout your body, causing you to cry out._

_Loud pops made you cry out even more, thinking those gunshots were from the men behind you, and you began to hyperventilate. You looked down to your knee, seeing the blood oozing out in spurts and you gagged out of shock and pain._

_You tried to quiet down as fast as you can, but it didn’t work. Loud footsteps followed down the path of light, showing your figure on the floor. “NO! Leave me alone!” You screamed, desperate to run, making you drag your body across the rough asphalt._

_You could only hear your heartbeat now, thumbing wildly in your ears, and the feeling of asphalt on your palms digging in. You glanced behind you, absolutely terrified to see a man in a geared outfit. His face covered by a black mask, hair dirtied in blood, and his outfit scared the shit out of you. A metal arm with at least four guns up on his shoulder, a black bag attached to his torso, and the boots covered in blood._

_The Winter Soldier._

_You could only cry and beg for your life. You really thought this was the end._

“Get up!” A rough voice screamed to you, making you flinch back and caused the rest of your body to fall completely onto the cement. You shook your head ferociously, slowly pushing your good leg to try to get away from the man. You tried not to look down to your bad knee, feeling the pain and warmth of blood already.

“Hey, get up.” He said softer than last time, but still guarded. He eyed you down, assessing you were defenseless. The sight of you made him pause. _No witnesses,_ they told him. But seeing you weep on the floor for your life, and still trying to get away caused him hesitation. You were still fighting for your life when you knew it wasn’t going to end good, you knew you weren’t going to win.

A flash of a face made him drop the weapon on the floor. A measly kid, beaten up and bloodied, blonde hair now dirtied and his body too skinny _. He knew him before. Who was that?_ Now looking back to you, he felt chocked up. _Why?_ He couldn’t follow orders, not now. You were just like that kid, whoever he was. He had to help you.

A name flashed in his mind, _Steve_. A chocked gasp came out of **Bucky** , looking around trying to understand what was happening. Each and every time it got worse, making it unpredictable to understand what was happening. The Winter Soldier took over again. Bucky’s thoughts centered around the Winter Soldier, Steve and you. What had happened? How did he get here? He’s not with HYDRA anymore, but why did the Winter Soldier stay?

Bucky looked back down to you, utterly confused and distraught, realizing he might have just hurt you, but he didn’t know. He didn’t even know you, and as you screamed again, Bucky felt himself disappear again.

The **Soldier** now paused, fighting the urge to follow the orders he’s always known.

“I won’t hurt you.” The Soldier spoke out again, cautiously stepping towards you. One more step closer, he was standing next to your body. You were screaming again, telling him to leave you alone but he wasn’t going to listen.

“I’ll help you.” He muttered, gazing back down to your leg. He plopped down carefully next to you, as you started to quiet down, but still tried to move away. He unzipped the bag on his torso, grabbing the antibacterial spray and large bandages. Your eyes were fixed on him, they kept going in and out of focus, but you prompted yourself to stay awake.

He sprayed your knee, making you cry out in pain again, feeling it hit the exposed wound. With steady hands, he wrapped the gaze and bandage around your knee, watching you cry. “Why?” You questioned, terrified and stuttering.

The Soldier eyed you down, as he stood back up and he tilted his head lightly, “Steve.” And on cue, **Bucky** gasped, looking around horrified at the scene before him. You were shaking under him as he stared down to his bloodied hands, now scared of himself. Your crying brought his scattered attention back to you, as your hand clenched around his boot. Your mouth opened again, and you tried to stop your cries for just one second.

“Thank you.” You cried out sincerely, letting go of his boot and bringing your attention down to your throbbing knee. Bucky quickly bent down and picked you up carefully, seeing your now bandaged knee and sighing.

“Don’t thank _me_.” 


	25. Bucky Barnes- Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Idk if you do Borra (maleficent) if you don't can you just do Bucky? One where she's mesmerized by his wings (or arm for Bucky) and she touches the wings or arm w/out thinking and he flips out on her and scares her?
> 
> Hi anon! I’m not doing Borra/maleficent requests at the moment because I still need to watch the movies! In the future I might start doing them! But I love this request, I hope you enjoy this one :)
> 
> feel free to send in any requests you guys want to see! (tumblr- @kidney9-9)
> 
> Bucky x Reader (Angst/Fluff!)  
> No warnings except for one lil swear  
> Word Count: 497

The glimmering silver plates stuck out to you the moment he stepped into the door. It was your first day working as Tony’s assistant, and Bucky came in for a check up on his metal arm. You had only seen pictures of it before, and my goodness did you think it was stunning. So, when he walked through the door, you felt your heart start to race at the sight of his metal arm, you really did think it was beautiful.

He stopped at your station, about to ask where Tony was when he noticed your staring. He shifted a bit, somewhat uncomfortable with your staring at his arm. He thought that you were scared by his arm, just like most people were. He really didn’t want to make anyone feel that way though, and his metal arm soon became one of his biggest insecurities.

Your gaze never left his arm as you reached out, mesmerized by the gleaming arm. You held your breath the moment your fingertips touched the metal, and you pressed your entire palm to it softly. Your movements shocked Bucky to the point he couldn’t stop his reaction.

His metal arm turned around and slammed into your arm, slapping it away, and right after that, his arm pushed into your body. Your body flew back into a shelf full tools and sharp objects. You automatically cried out at the pain that flowed through your body from your back and arm. The gasp flew out of his mouth, terrified by his own actions and he felt himself froze in place. “I- fuck! I’m sorry!” He stuttered out, feeling the shock and anxiety run through his body at the site of your figure on the ground.

You groaned out, moving around and trying to stand up. “I’m sorry- shouldn’t have done that.” You grunt out, rubbing your arm as if to make the pain leave. Your back ached and you felt lucky that you hadn’t been cut in anyway. Bucky’s trembling figure seemed to break out of his spell, and he rushed towards you.

“Why’d you touch my arm?” Bucky asked softly, while carefully helping you up. He gazed down at your arm, seeing the swelling and bruising already appear and he frowned at himself. He cursed the metal arm again, and his reflexes, feeling massive guilt hit him. “It’s beautiful.” You mumbled back, ignoring the pain and now feeling upset at your own actions.

“It can’t be beautiful. It’s a weapon.” Bucky whispered back, confused at your perspective at his arm. You tried smiling at him, “It _is_ beautiful. It will only be a weapon if you let it be.”

Bucky left the lab a while after talking to you, feeling openhearted to your opinion. He felt as if a weight had been lifted, and he looked down to his metal arm with a small grin, replaying the words you told him.

He knew the two of you would be close in the future.


	26. Tony Stark- Noises on the Plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can you write an imagine for me? I for some reason make random high pitched noises throughout the day (whimpers, whines, keens, etc.), it gets worse as im falling asleep and it's really embarrassing. Can you write how Tony thinks it's adorable?
> 
> hi anon! hope you like this one :) i really liked writing this out! i’m gonna start working on the other request now too! 
> 
> feel free to send in any requests! 
> 
> Tony Stark x Reader (Fluff)  
> No warnings :)   
> Word Count: 576

Being on a two-week mission with Tony Stark was going to be difficult. You two barely spoke before, but each time you did, you ended up feeling flustered at his obvious flirting. When you two were paired to go on this mission, he winked over to you, making you whimper very lightly, feeling nervous.

You quickly packed your things, while reading the objective of the mission and whining out at the paper. It read you were only to observe and report, and only make contact if the target was in danger. Tony also added onto your paper that you didn’t need to bring that many things along with you. You grinned at that, realizing he probably saw the objective and prepared things at the location for the two of you.

Once everything was ready to go, you stepped onto the plane, sitting next to Tony. The two of you had to take a public plane, seeing as you two were in disguise as a couple going on a vacation. The first-class section was very spacious, and private.

His legs were propped up against the table in front of the two of you and he grinned over to you. “You ready for this trip?” He prompted, winking to you again. You shrugged back to him, “Well how long is the ride?” You whined loudly at yourself for making that innuendo. You didn’t even realize it until you said it.

Tony laughed at your reaction, “About four hours, sugar.” You scoffed playfully at the nickname while blushing as well, and you pushed yourself in a more comfortable position. “I’m actually pretty tired.” You admitted, feeling the plane start to lift off.

Tony grinned at you and pulled up the arm rest that separated the two of you. “You can move around if you want, I like cuddling.” Tony spoke up, making you scrunch your eyebrows together. You felt pretty embarrassed at what you had to explain to him. You randomly made noises throughout the day, especially when you started to fall asleep. It could be something like a whine, to a keen noise, and usually high pitched.

“I uh, Tony, sometimes I make these noises? I just wanted to warn you.” You explain and push your seat back more. You grabbed the blanket provided by the airline and smooth it out over your figure. Tony shrugged back to you, and smiled, “Noises? That’s cute, don’t worry.”

You smiled back to him, happy he said that, but you just hoped he wouldn’t find it weird that you made those noises. You closed your eyes, sighing out softly and snuggled into your blanket, finding the seat much more comfortable that normal. Tony’s hand slipped on your hair, carefully running his fingers through it.

You didn’t realize you would fall into a sleepiness feeling so fast. A whine came out of your mouth before you could stop it, and you groaned at yourself for making the high-pitched noise. You felt Tony pause in his movements with his hand in your hair, and you peaked back up to him.

“That’s adorable, sugar.” He murmured down to you, grinning. You smiled back to him, feeling a warmness pass through your body at his words. You really didn’t expect him to say that, but you were glad he did. A few more noises came out of your mouth as you started to fall asleep, each time making Tony swoon a little more for you.


	27. Tony Stark- Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lovely-lady-lumps asked:
> 
> I just sent in the request with Tony and the reader that makes noises, can you also write one where the reader hates her smile and whenever she laughs she covers her face, but one day Tony catches her off guard and he gets so happy that he got to see her smile? She smiles around him after that.
> 
> hi lovely-lady-lumps! i hope you like this one! it was so cute to write out because everyone’s smiles are precious! thank you for sending in the requests! 
> 
> feel free to send in any requests you guys would like to see!
> 
> Tony Stark x Reader (Fluff!)  
> No warnings:)  
> Word Count: 415

“Why can’t you let me see your smile?” Tony groaned out playfully to you. You shrugged back to him, suppressing the urge to smile. You just didn’t like your smile, and you really didn’t want to show it to others. Your smile was one of your insecurities because you always found something to nitpick about it.

Because of this, you would always cover your mouth, or your face when you smiled and laughed. It was just what made you feel safer, without showing your insecurities to other people. Tony though, was always eager and wanted to see your smile. He told you he’s seen your eyes smile before, to which you tried to ignore.

“I just feel bad about it.” You responded, letting your face droop into a frown. Tony sighed out almost upset, “Okay, I don’t want to pressure you.”

You felt yourself giddy at his words. Everyone who has ever bothered you about your smile, never stopped bothering you about it, and it deeply annoyed you. Tony was the first person to let it go, and it made you feel lighter. You didn’t even notice the edge of your lips start turning up, while gazing at Tony.

A small precious smile fit your features and Tony gasped out. You gasped as well and immediately dropped your smile and hid your face in your hands. “Your smile is so beautiful! You kept something so lovely away from the world because you feel bad about it?” Tony spoke softly, grabbing onto your hands and pulling them away from your face.

You let him pull your hands away as you heard his words. “Lovely?” You questioned back, in a light voice. Tony held your hands in his as he stepped closer, “Of course, your smile is stunning, sugar.” You didn’t bother trying to hide your smile, listening to him.

Tony smiled back to you, and delicately moved his hands up to your face. He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to your forehead, making your smile deepen even more and you even laughed as he pulled away. “Thank you, Tony.” You mumbled, letting your smile beam at him.

After that, whenever the two of you were alone, you wouldn’t hide your smile anymore. He would always send you cute little compliments about your smile which only made you smile and blush more. You even started to feel less insecure of your smile, letting it out at times you knew would be safe around the others.


	28. Bucky Barnes- A Beautiful Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can you write one with Bucky x blind reader where after getting to know bucky she wants to know what he looks like so she asks to feel his face? And another one with Steve where she likes to play with his hands/fingers and he's just really soft about it bc her hands are so much smaller than his?
> 
> hi anon! thank you for sending these requests in! i love it! 
> 
> feel free to send in any request you would like to see! 
> 
> Bucky Barnes x Blind!Reader (Fluff!)  
> No warnings :)   
> Word Count: 520

In all the time you knew Bucky, you never knew what he looked like or felt like. It occurred to you out of the blue, and you decided it was time to ask him. You walked in the direction of Bucky’s voice, making sure not to run into things. “Bucky?” You called out; hand reached out to hold onto the wall. You rounded a corner, listening to everything around you.

Bucky popped up out of his seat, hearing you. “Hey, hold on I’ll walk over to you.” He responded softly, while walking over to your figure. You grinned at his voice, finding it sweet and charming. Bucky smiled back to you, even though he knew you wouldn’t be able to see it, and spoke up again, “I’m right here.”

“Hi there.” You whispered, laughing lightly. Bucky chuckled along with you, “Hey doll.” You felt yourself blush at the nickname, but you shook it off quickly. “Hey uh this might sound strange, but can I feel your face?” You questioned softly.

Bucky’s expression relaxed at your words, “It’s not strange doll. You can do that.” His voice came out. You smiled, happy that he didn’t find it weird. Your hands reached out in front of you trying to find his face but reached out to air. Bucky smiled lightly at your actions and reached out to grab your hands with his.

He led them back up to his face, making you laugh at your mistake. When your fingertips touched the light stubble on his face, you gasped. Pushing your palms up farther, you started to feel and memorize all the details of his face and skin. The small little ridges and indents in his skin warmed under your hold. Bucky gazed down at you, watching your face turn in concentration and joy. His smile deepened when you let your fingertip trace along part of his nose.

He stepped closer to you and leaned down, so you had better access, and you beamed back to him. The feelings of his skin under your hands made you feel happy and you made sure to memorize everything. “Doll?” Bucky whispered softly down to you.

“Yes?” You mumbled back, still feeling his cheeks in your hands, and tracing back up to his eyebrows. Your hands went to his hairline, and you started to feel a buzzing coming from your fingertips from the excitement.

You drifted back down to his stubble, bringing your fingertips lightly over to his lips. Bucky held his breath at your actions, “What are you thinking about?” He murmured back, looking down at your hands.

Your thumbs brushed along the bottom of his lip, smiling at the feeling and you pulled away slightly. “I’m thinking about how beautiful you feel.” You sighed softly, making Bucky blush from your words. His little chuckle broke the two of you out of the spell.

“Was that good?” He asked back, stepping slightly away and brushing a hand through his hair. He felt himself flush red from the moment between the two of you. “Yeah, thank you, Bucky.” You grin back, feeling happiness seep through you.


	29. Steve Rogers- Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: And another one with Steve where she likes to play with his hands/fingers and he’s just really soft about it bc her hands are so much smaller than his?
> 
> hi again anon! i hope you like this one as well :) i feel like stevie would really just be in love with reader and their hands! this one is pretty short but sweet!
> 
> feel free to send in any requests you guys would like to see! 
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Fluff) No warnings :) Word Count: 160

“You’re so sweet, babe.” Steve spoke up softly. You laughed back to his words while tracing random shapes into his hands. “Why is that?” You asked, curious to what he meant by that. He grinned back to you and grabbed your hands, running his fingers up and down each finger.

“Your hands are just so soft and small,” He paused, watching your face turn into a big smile. “I love you.” He finished up, bringing your hands up to his lips and pressing small kisses on each of them. You giggled at his words, finding them adorable.

You smiled as he let go of your hands, and you leaned up close to him. With a touch to his cheek, you pulled him in for a deep sweet kiss. Steve eagerly kissed you back, moving closer to you, but you pulled away.

You placed your hands back on his, and with another sweet smile, you mumbled, “I love you too, Stevie.”


	30. Bucky Barnes- Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lovely-lady-lumps asked:
> 
> What about reader kissing Bucky's scars when he's feeling insecure?
> 
> hi lovely-lady-lumps! hope you enjoy this one! i loved it! this is def soft but sad bucky hours! thank you for sending this request in! feel free to send in any request you guys want to see!
> 
> Bucky Barnes x Reader (Angst/Fluff) No warnings! Word Count: 779

When Bucky took off his arm to send to Shuri’s lab for repairs, he couldn’t help but feel awful. The big scars circling around his shoulder now more visible, and to him, he thought they looked horrible. A big lumping pain filled his body when he was shirtless, noticing how his shoulder’s scars looked, and the pain worsened when he eyed all his other scars littered around his chest and back.

He felt bile raise up when he noticed the one that curved around his stomach in an odd shape, remembering how he got it. Another one on his back, running around six inches long across made his head pound.

The ones that ran along the back of his neck and around his other arm made it even worse. He had to go lay down, as he started to feel the massive insecure feelings begin to run around his mind. He didn’t dare take his pants off, knowing there would be even more horrifying scars there. A tear dripped down off his face, and then another, and another.

Soon he was sobbing to himself, angrily slapping his shoulder where his arm was missing. “You’re so ugly.” He screamed at himself, sobbing louder as he felt a sharp pain pounce from his shoulder and radiating down throughout his body. 

You ran in the moment you heard him scream. It broke you to pieces seeing your boyfriend in such deep pain. You wrapped your arms around his torso from behind, feeling tears begin to leak from your eyes as well. “Bucky,” You sighed out, feeling his trembling.

He couldn’t stop himself from shaking and sobbing, his missing arm tranced him into this spell. “These scars are so disgusting,” He cried out. “I’m so disgusting. I’m not normal, I will never be normal! I should have died down there! They should have left me!” He rambled on, sniffling and coughing and crying.

You couldn’t stop the sob come out from you, “Babe no! You are not disgusting!” Bucky shook his head back to you, and you let go of his torso, and turned his body to where he completely laid on his back. You slowly climbed over him, wiping away his tears and holding his cheeks.

“I am! These scars are proof!” Bucky exclaimed back, trying to calm down but his breathing was unsteady and rapid. “Your scars are a part of you. You are not disgusting, James. You are beautiful and handsome.” You whispered back, leaning down to kiss his tears away. He tried leaning up against you, to hold you with one arm but you pushed him down.

You moved your hair to the side and leaned down to a scar on his chin. With a heavy glance back to him, you kissed the scar. Bucky huffed out a deep breath, looking down at you. You moved lower, to his neck, meeting his skin with your lips, and kissing away at any scar you saw there.

You leaned down more, pushing your body as well. Your head went to his shoulder where he had his human arm. You kissed it lightly in repeated motions around his shoulder where you saw the scars. Your hand lifted his up to your mouth, and your kissed down from his hand to his arm. Each scar was different, some faded and some recent, making your eyes water again.

Bucky gazed at you with tears in his eyes still, but his breathing starting to steady and his shaking starting to slow down. You leaned back up to his face and wiped the tears again with a light touch of your thumb. You moved your focus to his chest, placing small kisses to each and every scar.

Bucky’s eyes started to flicker open and closed, now feeling more relaxed with you. You leaned back up to his other shoulder, where his arm was missing. Bucky watched you with half open eyes as you let tears rain down your face and onto his shoulder. You slowly pressed a long kiss to his shoulder, pulling away, “You are beautiful.” You whispered again and leaned down to press more kisses along his shoulder.

“I wish you could love yourself the way I love you. Wish you could see from my eyes, how you’re so lovely, kind, brave, selfless. The list could go on, and it would never end, James, because you are an incredible person. Each scar you have _proves_ you are astonishing and something the stars could only dream to be.”

Your hushed words drifted him off to sleep, and you laid by him, softly running your hand up and down his chest, letting your tears fall freely.


	31. Tony Stark- Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, can i request a Tony/Bucky x reader (whichever you feel is more fitting) where reader accidentally breaks something of his and she's scared of how he will react so she hides and when he gets home and finds her, she's crying and just keeps apologizing?
> 
> hi lovely-lady-lumps! i hope you like this one! this request reminded me of a time i accidentally broke a few things haha! i’m going to start working on the rest of the requests, thank you for sending this in! 
> 
> feel free to send in any requests you guys want to see!
> 
> Tony Stark x Reader (Fluff!) No warning :) Word Count: 428

You were laying in bed playing with Tony’s glasses and browsing through social media. You placed the glasses down on the bed next to you and you rolled over, looking for your headphones on the floor, and you rolled back over the bed, hearing a click. You gasped when you realized the mistake you made.

You lifted your body up to see it was your boyfriend’s glasses and you immediately cursed at yourself, while trying to pick the pieces of the glasses up and fixing them. The other glass popped out of the socket of the glasses, making you groan in frustration and fear.

You really didn’t want him to be angry, since you knew today had been overly stressful. And right then, you heard the door open with a shout, “I’m home!” Your eyes widened immediately looking back down to the glasses your just broke.

Your hands began to shake, still not knowing what to do with the glasses so you chucked them under the blanket, along with your body as you began to feel yourself tear up. Sure, it was only a pair of glasses, but those glasses were a project he was working on for a while. You just didn’t want him to be upset and even more stressed here at home with you.

“Baby?” Tony called out again, reaching the bedroom. He paused for a second, hearing your sniffling and he walked straight over to the bed concerned. “Sugar, are you okay?” He asked softly, leaning down to the blanket, and lifting it up.

You instantly start repeating your apologies, “I’m so sorry! It was a mistake, I’m really sorry, please don’t be mad!” Tony’s confusion and worry doubled while hearing your apologies, and he cut you off, “What happened?”

You cautiously pulled the glasses out, placing them in Tony’s hands. “I’m really sorry honey. I know how much this meant to you and that you’re already really strained from work-” Tony cut you off with a soft laugh.

“Babe, it’s alright, you really scared me for a second, come here.” Tony spoke lightly, placing the broken glasses down on the floor. He held his arms out and you sighed out happy he wasn’t upset. You got up and hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry.” You mumbled again, just to make sure he was alright with the broken glasses. “It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize.” Tony whispered back and pulled away giving you a small kiss on your lips. You wiped your tears away and grinned back to him, leaning down for another kiss.


	32. Steve Rogers- Talk too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Oooh, what about a Steve Rogers one where someone tells reader she's annoying and talks too much, so she stops talking, but Steve finds out and goes off on whoever told her.
> 
> hi anon! i hope you like this one! it’s sort of more angsty than fluffy i guess? but anyways thank you for sending this request in! feel free to send in any request you guys want to see!
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Angst/Fluff)  
> Warnings: swearing and a mean person  
> Word Count: 1k

You were talking on the phone when someone bumped into you. You looked back up confused when a harsh tap met your shoulder. “Yeah…?” You questioned the trainee who bumped into you, unsure of what she wanted.

“You talk too much, it’s so fucking annoying. I don’t understand why anyone here tolerates you.” She paused, leaning closer, “I don’t see why Cap’ likes you.” You blinked back, visibly confused and upset by her words. You thought back to when you first met her, and you didn’t even understand what you did wrong to make her this angry.

“Uh, what?” You responded, trying to understand the reason she was trying to hurt you. And it was actually _hurting_ you. You did talk a lot, maybe more than others, but was it that annoying?

As if the trainee could hear your thoughts she retorted back, “Every time you fucking open your mouth, I get headaches. All you do is talk and talk, I can’t even be in the same room as you.” She cut herself off with a laugh. “I heard Steve talking the other day about how he couldn’t stand hearing you talk.”

Your jaw dropped at her words. Steve? Your boyfriend? You looked down, thinking of the past few days with Steve, and you began to realize he had been unusually quiet around you. Your frown deepened at that, and you started to feel like her words were true.

“Why are you saying this?” You mumbled back, sad and confused. When you first got to the Compound, you were super quiet, and when you started to warm up to everyone on the team, you began talking more. Did they all want you to be quiet again? Your head started to hurt.

The trainee looked back to you with false sincerity, “Oh, I just wanted to be honest and upfront with you. You know, teamwork is trust, right? I’m looking out for you.” You hummed at her words, nodded and whispered a small “thanks”, and you walked away. You hung up the phone, not bothering to continue talking to the person on the other line.

Each thought about the trainee’s words convinced you even more that nobody wanted to hear you talk. You quieted yourself the rest of the day, thinking of her words and it started to bring you down even more. _Was Steve going to break up with you?_ At that thought, you tried burning it from your mind, refusing to even look at the signs again while you were here.

Your quiet demeanor continued throughout the day and the next, to which Steve noticed. “Babe?” Steve spoke up while the two of you were eating lunch. You nodded back to him, signaling him to continue his words. “You okay? You’ve been sort of quiet.” He asked softly.

You sighed out at his words, feeling bitter by them. “Isn’t it better that way?” You retorted back, wincing at the tone of your voice. You really didn’t want to sound so mean, but it was the way you were feeling. By the way Steve’s expression changed, you realized it was too harsh. “What do you mean?” He questioned back.

“I talk too much, maybe too loud? You said you couldn’t stand it; so, I’ll just not talk that much. Does that sound good to you? Or am I already talking too much?” You bit back, letting the anger seep into your voice. Steve flinched back at your words, shaking his head in confusion.

“I said what now? You don’t talk too much! What are you talking about?” Steve exclaimed back, and leaned forward, gazing at you.

You refused to look him back in the eyes. “It’s what Jamie told me.” You mumbled, taking a bite of your food. Steve coughed out his food in shock, trying to grasp your words. “Jamie?” He questioned, pausing for a second.

You nodded back to him with raised eyebrows. “Jamie is the trainee I told you about a few days ago. She’s been trying to stir up shit with Buck and me. And now this? Fuckin’…” Steve responded, trailing off. You blinked back to him, muddled at his words.

“Are you serious?” You asked quietly, gazing at Steve as he stood up. “Yeah! I am serious! I would never say anything like that about you. I love you; I would never even think like that.” Steve declared back, starting to feel angry at the certain trainee.

A small little “Oh” came out of your mouth and you stood up next to Steve. He gazed down at you, face softening at your features and he pulled you in for a hug. You didn’t even know what to say back to Steve, as he gave you a lingering kiss to your head. “I’ve got to talk to her, she shouldn’t be messing with all of us.” Steve murmured to you, letting go of the hug. You nodded back to him, still speechless. He gave you another kiss to your cheek this time and spoke up again, “I love you.”

You sniffled a little, “I love you too, Stevie.”

Steve’s emotions started to swirl mostly in anger at the trainee as he stalked over to the gym. That was where all the trainees for this season’s program would be at the moment. The doors were already open, and a peek inside showed it was their break. “Jamie?” He called out, making the entire gym fall into silence.

“Yes Captain?” Jamie answered, standing up and walking over to him. Her stroll over to him just made him even more frustrated at her. “Due to your… language and actions against Sergeant Barnes and other agents, you will be suspended till further notice. Hand over your access cards, and any and all objects. You will be forcibly removed from your position as a trainee if you do not leave in the next four hours.” Steve paused, leaning down and watching as the trainee stood shocked and still.

“You fucking mess with my girl again, I’ll make sure you won’t be able to talk again, is that understood, trainee?” Steve’s voice came out in a quiet snarl. Jamie slowly nodded back, terrified by him.

Steve sent a final look to Jamie as he turned and left the gym again, happy that his words got across. He headed back to you after that, to finish the lunch the two of you were sharing.


	33. Bucky Barnes- Stretch Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can i request a Bucky x reader where reader is insecure about her stretch marks but slowly starts to like them bc Bucky constantly traces them?
> 
> hi anon! this request is so soft, i love it! i hope you like it too! feel free to send in any requests you guys would like to see! 
> 
> Bucky Barnes x Reader (Fluff!) No warnings :) Word Count: 335

You frowned looking down at the stretch marks that crossed around your thighs, thinking they looked terrible. It wasn’t that obvious, but it still really bothered you, especially when you wore shorts. Right now though, you were wearing shorts and a loose t-shirt as your pajamas in bed with your boyfriend.

He loved your stretch marks. You couldn’t understand why but whenever he traced them lightly, you would feel lightheaded and happy by his actions. “You doing good, babe?” He asked you softly when he noticed you were off in thought. You smiled lightly back to him, “Yeah, it’s just my thighs are bothering me again.”

He hummed quietly back to you and sat up. You cocked your head in confusion by him, when he smiled back down to you and shimmered his way down to your legs. You raised your eyebrows at him when he leaned down to your thighs, “Bucky you don’t have to…” You trailed off, feeling slightly embarrassed.

He grinned at you, “Babe I want to. I love you and your body, and your stretch marks.” You laughed at his words, smiling brightly, and shrugging back to him. He leaned down even more, pushing his hands onto each thigh and lightly tracing random shapes along your stretch marks.

You shivered at the feeling and Bucky chuckled at you. “These are so beautiful, babe.” He whispered making you blush. You looked down to him as he slowly traced upwards with a smile. His hands found their way to your stomach, where slight stretch marks had grown, and you closed your eyes at the feeling.

His fingertips lightly trailed along your stretch marks lovingly. “You’re so stunning,” Bucky hummed out, leaning over you and kissing your lips. You smiled against his kiss, and leaned up, pulling his head down closer to yours with your hands.

“I love you, Bucky.” You mumbled, leaning back from the kiss and beaming at him. He smiled back at you, and went back to tracing your stretch marks.


	34. Steve Rogers- Toxic Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donutloverxo asked:
> 
> Henlo! Would you tag me in all your Chris Evans characters? Also is it okay if I request something? Maybe protective Stevie defending you from your toxic friends. I mean I'd be jealous too if my friend started dating that hunk.
> 
> hi donutloverxo! i’ll add you to the taglist! thank you for reading and requesting this one! i loved it and haha same here! feel free to send in any requests you guys want to see! 
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Fluff!) No warnings! Word Count: 622

You shifted uncomfortably in your seat at the restaurants as yours friends started mouthing off about your boyfriend. Steve ran off to the bathroom quickly, and right when he did, your friends started telling you how horrible he was acting. You were shocked at your friends, especially since he has been nothing but kind to you the whole time you two were dating, and since he has been kind to them as well.

“I’m sorry but Steve isn’t the guy for you. You’re just… not his type!” Your friend sitting across from you spoke up, making you frown. Her words rendering useless seeing as she had no idea what his type was or what he was like. “We’re doing good together though?” You said back unsurely to how they would react.

Another friend popped in, laughing at your words. “No, you obviously aren’t. Look at you! You’ve got bags under your eyes; you’re probably really stressed out with him.” You grimaced at her as well, disliking the feelings that were bubbling over inside you. Your two other friends laughed as well, agreeing to it.

“I think you would do good, just not dating anyone. Maybe you could go out with Cory, the two of you would do great together. Ya’know, because he’s sort of like you? Not in a mean way of course, it’s just the two of you both live in shitty apartments and have shitty jobs.” Another one retorted to you. You shook your head in disbelief at all of them.

“I-I’m sorry but why are you all ganging up on me?” You questioned, utterly confused and feeling hurt. You felt a warm hand slide on your back, and you flinched at it before looking up to see it was Steve. He had a look of disbelief on his face as well.

All your friends instantly started denying your question, saying you were being “stupid”. Steve cut them off by dragging the chair on the floor loudly. They all looked to him questionably. “Excuse me? Was it Mary, or Marley? Like that dog? But- she doesn’t have bags under her eyes. She sleeps good with me.” Steve responded to their drags.

He continued as you gazed at him in amazement, “And uh, Amber? Does having a job with the Avengers sound shitty?” Amber looked at him confused at his words, Steve glanced back to you with a large “Oh!” and laughed. “Oh, she didn’t tell you guys, huh? Or did you not pay attention? She’s a trainer at the Compound, that’s how we met. How long ago was that? Like eleven months now? And wow, you girls didn’t know…” He trailed off with a laugh. You smiled at Steve, feeling happy he was defending you.

You had no idea that your friends would act like this with you. It hurt your feelings that they did, but now you were glad you were finally seeing what jealousy does to them. “Thanks Stevie.” You beamed at him. He nodded back to you while softly tracing shapes on your back. Your friends barely looked at either of you as you stood up and started to walk away.

“Wait! The check!” One of them called out. You gazed back at her, shrugging, “Well, you guys know I can’t afford that and all, since I have such a ‘shitty’ job and ‘shitty apartment’. Right, Stevie?” You nodded back to Steve.

His grin shinned bright back at you, “Yeah, of course babe, _our_ apartment is so shitty.” As you heard your friends complain and protest behind you, Steve pulled you in for a deep kiss. “Love you, babe.” He mumbled to you, smiling as the two of you pulled away and walked out of the restaurant.


	35. Steve Rogers- Classified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can you write one for Steve Rogers where he yells at the reader and she flinches and basically hides to try and avoid him, when he finds where she's hiding he sits down with her and is really gentle?
> 
> hi anon! hope you like this one! i liked writing it out because i feel like whenever someone is angry at their partner (romantic or platonic), most times it’s not explained anger, and i wanted to write this out to where steve tries to explain why he was acting like that. also happy birthday to our stevie!
> 
> feel free to send in any requests you guys would want to see! :)
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Angst/Fluff)  
> Warnings: yelling and anger from a romantic partner (please Do NOT Read if you are uncomfortable with this subject. it isn’t extremely bad in this one shot, but if you are in any way uncomfortable with this warning, please don’t read) Word Count: 977

“Get back here! That’s classified information!” Steve yelled at you, chasing you down the hallway. You froze at his voice, looking back at him to see his angry and frustrated facial expression. Your heart started beating fast at his tone of voice, “I-I’m sorry, I thought it was just- I thought we were just playing around.” You stuttered out to your boyfriend, setting the flash drive down on the floor.

Steve stalked over to you, picking up the flash drive. “You can’t do that! Do you understand that we do _not_ have the same clearance level?” He yelled down at you again. He didn’t mean to, but everything has been pushing him and now he felt his anger rush out, only to be directed at you. You flinched harshly back to his yelling and felt the vague sense of fear run through you.

Steve froze when he looked at your face, seeing your terrified features. He reached out to hold your arm, but you yanked his hand off and ran back down the hall. You ran off to Wanda’s room, shutting the door and locking it with unsteady breathing. _Why was he acting like that?_ You paused, trying to understand his thinking. He knew you didn’t like when others screamed, so it hurt even more when he directed it straight to you.

You understood that even if the two of you were dating, and that there was still a professional relationship between the two of you, but it hurt. He usually never yelled at anyone, so you started wondering if you did anything wrong, in your work or in the relationship. Then the anger hit you, how come he only yelled at _you_? You shook your head in frustration, trying to calm your breathing.

Thankfully Wanda wasn’t here at the moment, or else she would’ve pushed you and Steve to talk immediately. You sat on the edge of her bed, sighing loudly. You knew you’d have to face Steve at some point, but you just weren’t in the mood to right now since he just yelled at you.

You moved back on the bed, laying down. There wasn’t any work for you to do right now, so it would just be best to rest. You already ate lunch, and there wasn’t really anything else you could think to do, so you closed your eyes, trying to think about other things to cheer you up, which ended up with you napping.

You woke up a few hours later by a knock on the door. You looked around a little disoriented and confused at your surroundings, before you realized it was Wanda’s room. “Babe?” Steve spoke softly, hearing you move around. You sighed at the sound of his voice, still not wanting to speak to him, but you knew you had to.

“Yes?” You called out, still sitting on the bed, and with an annoyed voice. Steve frowned, trying to think about how to respond. “I’m really sorry, babe can you open the door?” Steve explained back, hoping you would let him in. You stood up hesitantly heading to the door.

You unlocked it, and peeked out slightly, seeing Steve standing there, looking down. You didn’t say anything, you just left the door open and walked back to Wanda’s bed, sitting on it. “I’m sorry, honey. I didn’t mean to be like that- I was just really stressed- oh that still doesn’t excuse me for yelling at you. I’m just really sorry.” He rambled on, nervously playing with his fingers, and sat on the bed with you.

You listened with a nod. “Steve, what you did wasn’t okay. I just want to know _why_ you did that? I mean, I wouldn’t have even looked through that flash drive, you know I don’t really care about those things. And you know that I just… I don’t know, it hurts when someone does that.”

Steve hung his head low, listening to you. He really didn’t mean to do that, and it was just a bad move on his end. “I’m sorry, babe. And uh, it’s just been super hard lately with work, and I couldn’t speak to you about it because of the clearance thing, and when I saw you with all the work on that flash drive… I don’t know, I felt angry at myself and everyone else that’s been working on that project with me. I wish I could tell you what’s on that thing.” He murmured back, scooting closer to you.

You swallowed, looking back at him. You could see he really didn’t mean it and that he regretted it and the sadness in his voice made you feel even more down. “Stevie, I don’t know what to say… It really hurt.” You whispered back.

“I love you, babe. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m so sorry.” Steve whispered back, leaning closer to you and taking one of your hands in his. He gave your hand a little squeeze as you nodded back to him, “Okay, uh apology accepted.” You mumbled back, gazing to him.

He smiled softly and pulled you into his lap. You laid your head on his shoulder as your legs wrapped around his waist, closing your eyes. “I love you so much. You’re always so kind and honest with me,” Steve murmured, pausing for a second.

He shifted around, giving you a small kiss to your head. “And I really don’t know what I’d do without you. I never mean to hurt you in any way, and I promise I won’t yell at you again. If we ever have an argument about anything, we’ll talk through it instead. I love you, babe.” He finished his whisper.

You sniffled at that, pulling away from his shoulder and gazing back to his face, “I love you too, Stevie. And yeah, we can talk things through.”


	36. Peter Parker- Game On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey, can you write a Peter Parker x reader, reader thinks he's adorable, one day she lays on him and starts kissing all over his face until he giggles? 💗
> 
> hi anon! hope you like this one, it’s so cute! thank you for sending this in! feel free to send in any requests you guys would like to see!
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Fluff!) Warnings: one lil curse! Word Count: 312

You were in a meeting with Peter, debriefing how a mission went down. You couldn’t pay attention to anyone though, except for Peter. You loved watching him bit his lip in concentration or how he bounced his fingers up and down on the table. He left his hair untidy as well today, which made you blush just looking at it.

By the time the meeting was over, you pulled Peter back to his room, laughing as he looked back at you in confusion. “What’s going on?” Peter asked you lightly. You sent him a small little smile back before opening the door.

Peter plopped down on his bed and raised his head to you, with his eyebrows raised. “You’re just fuckin’ adorable today Pete.” You responded, bouncing on the bed next to him. He blushed at your words and shook his head, “No I’m not, why would you-” You cut him off by placing a small kiss to his cheek. He flushed even more at your action.

You laughed a little and swung your legs over his torso, so that your body was on top of his and you started to go red from this position. You dropped down atop his body then, and with another giggle, you lean your head up to his and start pecking little kisses all over his face. You kissed the side of his neck, his forehead, cheeks, nose, and his lips, making Peter giggle loudly.

You pecked his nose again, “Why are you so cute?” You mumbled before leaning back down and kissing his lips again, much longer than before. Peter giggled into the kiss, bringing his hands down to your sides. In one movement, he started to tickle you harshly, making you shriek and laugh into the kiss.

You leaned back for a moment to catch your breath. Peter laughed at your expression and you smirked back to him, “Oh, game on, babe!”


	37. Peter Parker- Strong Opinions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi can you write something about the reader being insecure about her personality? Bc she suffered a lot in a few years of high school due to her always having a strong opinion in everything, but people made fun of her for a whole year? And Peter being a total sweetheart listening to her talk about it and getting pissed bc people suck?
> 
> hi anon! hope you like this one! this can be read as platonic or the start of something that leads into a romantic relationship! thank you for sending this in! feel free to send in any requests you guys want to see! 
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Fluff!) No warnings :) Word Count: 818

You sat on the ground outside the entrance of your next class, taking small bites of your sandwich, hoping class would start soon. It might have seemed a little odd to do that by yourself in college, but you just weren’t ready to open yourself up to so many people again after constantly being dragged down for having opinions.

You stuck to yourself. It was hard at first, but after a while you started to feel used to being by yourself. It wasn’t exactly upsetting to you now, but you prided yourself for having strong opinions. If someone wanted to hang out with you, they should be accepting of your personality and opinions, not try to bring you down.

You glanced up from your lap when you heard footsteps coming towards you. It was one of your classmates, Peter Parker. You smiled politely to him, making him pause in his steps. “Uh- hi, hello!” Peter greeted you nervously. You grinned back at him, “Hey!”

The two of you went into a small silence for a second, making you chuckle and take another bite out of your sandwich. “Is it alright if I sit here?” Peter asked shyly. You nodded back to him with raised eyebrows, “Yeah you can, you sure though?”

“Yeah, I’m sure, why wouldn’t I be?” Peter retorted back with a smile, throwing his bag on the floor and sliding onto the wall, landing with a plop. You glanced towards him with a shrug, “I can talk a lot.”

Peter tilted his head back to you, laughing, “Well I could listen a lot.” You laughed back at his words, placing your sandwich back in the little bag. You looked him up and down and grinned at his Avengers shirt.

“You like the Avengers?” You questioned, lightly pointing down to his t-shirt. He glanced down at it and looked back towards you, “Yeah, they’re great, aren’t they?” Peter responded smiling. He wanted to talk to you since the first day of class started, but he was too shy to. And now he was glad that he finally spoke up and introduced himself to you.

“Sure, but like, pretty sure there’s some things they hide from us. Like we don’t even know some of their identities? And what would happen if they just turned against the world? Wouldn’t that be messed up?” You rambled back animatedly. Peter blinked back at your words, considering your view.

“Huh, that’s really interesting actually- about the thing about turning against the world. But like, I get why they hide their identities and stuff.” Peter responded after a moment. He never thought about his teammates in that perspective, except for the time Tony recruited him in the fight in Germany. You grinned back to him, surprised he didn’t just leave.

“Wait are you being sarcastic with me or something? Like or are you actually respecting me?” You question back, still smiling, and picking up your sandwich again to take another bite. Peter paused again at your words, confused why you felt like that.

“I’m respecting you.” He chuckled back, laughing even more when he saw your shocked expression. “Thanks, uh, I’m Y/n, by the way.” You introduced yourself, pushing your hand out politely. Peter took it, shaking it while smiling back to you.

“I’m Peter, why are you surprised about me respecting you? If you don’t mind me asking.” He responded, feeling curiosity build in him.

You sighed out at his question. “Well I sort of have a lot of opinions and I like talking about them, and some people just don’t like that.” Peter frowned at your explanation, understanding your words. He pulled out a bag of chips and opened them up, offering you some.

You grinned at his action, grabbing some chips and continuing, “High school was sort of shitty, people are stupid when they can’t consider others’ views.” Peter nodded at your statement, still frowning at what you were insinuating, of how you were maybe bullied or teased. “Well, ever since class started, I just noticed how clever you are, especially in debates. It’s really impressive and people that can’t take that are idiots.” Peter responded softly.

You smiled at his reply, finding it sweet. “Thanks Peter.” You laughed out, making Peter grin and shake his head back to you, “Yeah, it’s just you seem like a great person and people are dumb for trying to stop you from supporting yourself.”

You lightly blushed at his words and Peter smiled again, “Can I have your number?” His voice stuttered out, feeling nervous at asking you. You nodded quickly; happy you found a new friend. The two of you were interrupted as the professor opened the door, letting the two of you in the classroom.

“Let’s talk again after class!” You called out to Peter, walking to your seat and smiling, thinking that maybe college wouldn’t be just like high school.


	38. Peter Parker- Figure this out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Would you take a request about the reader talking to Peter about the domestic violence she witnessed at home?
> 
> hi anon! hope you enjoy this one! gonna be honest this was sad to write, but thank you for sending this one in! feel free to send in any requests you guys want to see! (please read the warnings!!) Do NOT read if you are uncomfortable with this subject, thank you! 
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Angst!)  
> Warnings: mentions of domestic violence, drinking, anger, and money issues  
> Word Count: 889

You were quiet today at training, which bothered Peter. The two of you usually spoke about random things but today you weren’t talking as much. He pulled you aside when training was over, to check if you were alright.

“Hey, you okay? You were kind of spacing out today and not talking?” He asked softly. You blinked back up to him, surprised he even noticed. You were upset about what was happening at home, with your family. The fighting between them got even worse, and your parents dragged your older sister into it, screaming at her for causing the drift between them.

It wasn’t fair to any of you, especially your sister. She had finished college a few months ago with a degree in business and hadn’t found a job. It was already tight as it was when your dad still had his job, but after a company-wide layoff, he stopped working. Your mom had to take double shifts at her work, and even then, the whole family started to sink into debt.

“Uh, it’s nothing babe. Don’t worry about it.” You responded. You didn’t want to pour out all your feelings to Peter because you knew how awkward it could be by doing that. Peter frowned back to you, confused. “No wait, you’re upset, what’s wrong?” Peter questioned, leaning closer to you and grabbing your hands.

You sniffled a little bit, suddenly feeling the situation hit you hard. You haven’t spoken to anyone about, not even your boyfriend and now he’s noticing. You knew it was serious, by the way your dad would throw dinner plates on the floor in anger, and how you only saw your mom drinking whenever she was at home. “Pete, I’m scared,” You confessed, tears starting to fill your eyes.

Your boyfriend immediately wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a hug. “What’s happening babe?” He asked worriedly and rubbed his hands on your back in circles. Your mouth opened and closed for a few seconds, trying to find the words to say. “We’re short on money at home…” You trailed off with a sudden sob.

“And- and, it’s really bad. My dad’s angry all the time…screams at my sister. Tells her she’s a _disgrace_ to the family,” You paused again with a loud sniff. “Every time I see my mom, it’s like she’s not there. When she’s sober, it’s even worse. My sister cries all the time, and I can’t do anything, babe, what do I do?” You cried out, leaning into him even more.

Peter was at a loss of words. He had no idea, and he felt absolutely terrible. “Babe, how long has this been happening?” He asked softly, feeling himself start to cry along with you. He felt like shit he didn’t notice, and now that you were telling him, he felt the dread build up in him from the violence you experienced at home.

“About a few months, maybe. What can I do? I don’t want my sister to be… I don’t want any of them to be in pain. I want us to be happy again.” You mumbled back, tears leaking fast as you buried your face into his neck. Peter slipped more tears at your answer, feeling his throat start to hurt from the emotion the two of you were feeling. “Are you safe?” He asked, feeling hesitant to say.

His worry doubled from each word you said, and he wanted to make sure you were okay, that you weren’t in danger. You nodded into his neck, “Yes” as he kissed your head. He sighed in relief at your answer, but he still felt scared for you.

He had no idea what to say, he just knew he wanted to help. “Can you, uh, do you want to stay with May and I, with your sister too?” He stuttered out. You froze in his arms at his suggestion. _Can you?_ You weren’t sure but it sounded like a haven for you and your sister. It hurt to think about your parents by themselves, but from the arguments between them and your sister, it would be best if they weren’t around her.

“Pete, I- thank you, thank you so much. Uh, yes is that okay?” You responded, stammering as well. Peter sighed out again, relieved that you said yes. He hugged you even tighter, kissing your head again. “I’m so sorry babe. I had no idea.” He spoke lightly, trying to stop his crying.

You shook your head frantically at that. “Peter; don’t apologize. I was hiding it, felt scared. Thank you so much. I can’t even- I don’t know how to thank you or pay you. How- wait how am I going to pay you and Aunt May? We don’t have any money.”

Peter pulled away from you slightly, leaning his head down to yours. “I love you and care about you. You can tell me anything, you can tell Aunt May anything, she loves you too. And don’t worry about money, I just want you to be safe. I don’t want you to get hurt in any way, and we’ll figure this out together.” 

“I love you guys too. Thank you for everything, Pete.” You murmured back, stepping on your tip toes, and kissing his lips softly. “And yeah, we’ll figure this out together,”


	39. Peter Parker- Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Since that anon requested something related to domestic violence, I was wondering if you could write about getting in a huge fight with our spidey boy, and suddently he lifts his arms to do something, like fix his hair bc he's so mad? Idk, it's up to you, but then the reader turns her face around cause she thinks he's gonna hit her since she once witnessed domestic violence against her mother when she's little, it's like a reflex... I'll totally understand if you don't wanna write about that!
> 
> hi anon! hope you like this one! it’s sort of angsty haha! thank you for sending it in. feel free to send in any requests you guys would want to see! 
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Angst with Happy Ending)  
> Warning: yelling, cursing, mentions of domestic violence (please Do NOT Read if you are uncomfortable with the warning)  
> Word Count: 454

“Peter! You can’t just swing into action when you have no idea what you’re up against! It’s reckless!” You yelled at Peter, feeling scared and angry that he just did that. Peter groaned back at you, annoyed that you were complaining and lecturing him.

“No, you don’t get to tell me what to do! I’m fucking Spiderman! I can swing into anything! And you’re just an ordinary person! What is it? Are you jealous of me? That I can do that, and you can’t?” Peter shouted back, feeling his face go red with anger. You blinked back at him, dumbfounded that he actually thought that.

“Are you kidding me? Why would I want to have fucking superpowers when I know this is how people act like with them? Do you even think about the people waiting for you at home?! Do you think about how worried May gets when you leave? And I’m always there to help her, when I’m worried too!” You cried out loudly to him, pacing back and forth in the abandoned alleyway. Peter sighed out exaggeratedly at your argument. 

“Are you saying that you don’t want me to go out there? I’m on the fucking Avengers team! I’m not just a friendly neighborhood Spiderman anymore! Don’t you get it? I have to do this, no matter what you and May feel! You guys don’t understand me!” Peter disagreed back to you, grunting and swinging his hand up to pull at his hair.

You flinched back at his action, turning your face away from him in fear. “Don’t!” You yipped out, feet stumbling behind you. When nothing came, you opened your eyes lightly, peeking over to Peter. His facial expression was down, incredibly sad by your reaction. “Babe?” He questioned quietly, completely forgetting about the argument. You sniffled back a little, starting to feel like you might cry, “Thought you were going to hit me…” You trailed off, sniffling loudly.

Peter slowly walked to you, shaking his head “No” frantically. “No babe, I wasn’t, why’d you think that?” He questioned worriedly, reaching your figure and holding your hands.

You looked down, not wanting to see his face. “Uh, my mom- sorry. My mom’s boyfriend used to hit her when I was younger. It just sort of stuck with me.” Peter’s face softened even more at your words. “Babe, I’m so sorry, come here.” He responded, opening his arms up for you to hug him. You stepped forward into his hug, squeezing him tightly into you.

“I was just scared Peter. I don’t want to lose you.” You murmured to him. He hugged you harder, “You won’t lose me, and I will never hurt you, babe. I love you.”

“Love you too, babe.”


	40. Peter Parker- PDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey L, would you mind writing about Peter and the reader dating and our boy showing pda because he's so in love and just can't get enough of the reader? It'd be super cute if it happened at school, and also if the reader wasn't into that much of pda, so Flash teases Peter saying that nos own gf can't stand him and she just gives to Pete the biggest make-out session ever in front of Flash?
> 
> Hi anon! can I just say I love this request so much?! also aww thank you for calling me L! Hope you enjoy! Feel free to send in any requests you guys would like to see :)
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Fluff!) No warnings just kissing :) Word Count: 612

“I love you so much, babe.” Peter whispered down to you, smiling and wrapping his arm around your shoulder. You smiled back to him, “Love you too, Pete.” You mumbled. The two of you were walking into school, heading towards the cafeteria to grab a pastry for breakfast.

Peter continued smiling, feeling lovey-dovey with you. “You’re so pretty and awesome,” He spoke a little louder, as you lightly pushed his arm off and got in line to grab one of the muffins. You shrugged, “Thanks Pete, but you’re even more pretty and awesome.” Peter laughed at your compliment back to him.

“Wish I could kiss you right now.” Peter responded, picking up a chocolate milk as you picked the muffin up. A huff of air blew on Peter’s neck, making him spin around. Flash rolled his eyes at Peter, pushing him along the line.

You didn’t notice Flash there when you replied, “No, Pete, you know how I feel about that type of stuff.” You were referring to PDA, as you didn’t really care for it. It made you uncomfortable when you would see other couples grind up against each other, especially when you were sitting next to them.

A loud laugh came out from behind you and Peter, from Flash. “Even your girlfriend can’t stand being near you!” Flash laughed loudly again as you turned around with a harsh look on your face. You looked back to Peter, confused.

Peter could barely form out a stutter, “Wh-what are you ta-talking about?” You rolled your eyes back to Flash, realizing it was your words that made Flash say that. You placed your muffin down and tugged on Peter’s shoulder. If there was anything more you hated than PDA, it was bullies.

You pulled him close to you, and with that, you pressed your lips against his slowly and deeply. You slid your other hand against his face, kissing his even deeper, as you looked back to Flash with another eye roll. You closed your eyes again, stepping even closer to Peter. He took a moment to start kissing you back, but once you licked his lower lip, he gasped, giving way to you to push your tongue in his mouth.

He dropped his chocolate milk in shock, but instead of pulling away, he pushed his arms up around your back, rubbing up and down. The two of you continued making out as Flash groaned out in frustration and irritation. You moaned loudly to exaggerate against Peter’s lips, making Peter flush bright red, groaning along with you.

The chocolate milk splashed against Flash’s pants, as you and Peter continued making out.

“Are you two serious?!” Flash shouted behind you. You pulled away from Peter’s lips for a second, taking a deep breath before going back in. You nibbled on his bottom lip again, making Peter groan even louder, and you moved your kisses down to his neck, slowly licking and kissing random marks.

“Wait- wait a second,” Peter breathed out heavily. You stopped your movements before smirking back to Flash with a flip of your finger. You looked back to Peter, who’s face was a deep red and lips swollen and wet.

“Yeah, babe?” You asked lightly, pushing your hand up to his hair, and running your fingers through it. He breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm down, “Wait, not here, let’s go back to the car.”

You grinned back to Peter and kissed his lips softly again, “Okay, thanks babe.”

Flash stood still, shocked by the two of you. He grumbled quietly as you and Peter strolled away, “I gotta get a girlfriend.” 


	41. Peter Parker- PDA Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> I need a part two on your last request LIKE ASAP
> 
> hi anon! since you said asap… hope you enjoy! loved this! feel free to send in any requests you guys want! 
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader No warnings except for kissing :) Word Count: 771

The chocolate milk and muffin were long forgotten by time the two of you reached the car. You grinned against Peter’s lips as he took your bag off your shoulder, blindly searching for your car keys. “Peter, wait, I’ll get them.” You mumbled, pulling away from his lips.

He frowned at the lost of your lips, but when you stuck your hand inside and reached your keys, he laughed lightly. “Oh! Thank you by the way.” Peter responded, talking about Flash. He opened the door for you once you clicked on the car key.

“For what?” You giggled out, sliding over to the back seats, smiling as Peter followed you. He closed the door behind the two of you and sighed out, “Thank goodness for tinted windows.” You laughed again but Peter quickly responded to your question.

“For helping me with Flash, you know he’s sort of a bully and all, but you didn’t have to do that.” You smiled at his words, shaking your head. You pulled him close to you, back to kissing his neck. He sighed out at the sloppy kisses you were pressing into him.

“Mm, are you saying I don’t have to kiss you, Peter?” You mumbled against his neck, slightly pulling away teasingly. Peter jumped in the seat quickly shaking his head, “No! Wait- yes? Oh wait, I mean, you can kiss me if you want to.” He rambled out, making you laugh again.

You slid your hands under his shirt, trailing your fingers along his chest, as you leaned down to kiss his lips again. “You’re amazing,” You hummed out, as Peter kissed you back eagerly. You tugged on his shirt harshly, trying to get his attention to take it off.

He moved away from you for the slightest second, ripping the shirt off of him and tossing it up to the front seat, and leaned back into you. Laughing, you kissed him again, and pushed him completely back on the car seats. You pulled away making Peter groan, “Wait hold on!” He protested, leaning forward to grab you.

You dodged his hands with another laugh, before you propped one leg over his legs, so you wrapped around his torso. He sighed at the feeling of your lips on his neck again, slightly groaning when you bit his neck.

You leaned back up and gave Peter another long kiss, licking on his upper lip to open his mouth, he did immediately, and you moaned again as your tongue pushed into his mouth. The sloppy kiss had the two of you moaning, and you pulled back to take a deep breath.

“Oh no!” You groaned out, looking out of the back windshield, watching as Flash and a teacher marched down to your car. Peter looked behind him, moving you off his body and cursing at the two of them outside your car.

You leaned over to the front seat quickly tossing his t-shirt back to him and pulling out your history book, with Peter trying to calm down.

He pulled the t-shirt over his head quickly, not bothering to fix it, as he also pulled his history book out his bag with shaky hands. A knock on your window informed the two of you that they were right outside, and you opened the door with a sigh.

“Yes, Mrs. Ferris?” You asked politely and with a professional tone, trying to stop thinking about what just happened with Peter. The teacher in front of you scoffed loudly, “See, Flash! They are studying in this car! Not doing what heaven knows what you said!”

You and Peter glanced to each other with hidden laughter, as Flash groaned out loudly. “But I saw them in the cafeteria! They said they would be…doing something in the car!” You blinked back to Flash, trying not to roll your eyes at him again.

“Yeah, we were going to study. It was too noisy in there.” Peter prompted, speaking loudly to the two of them. You nodded along, pointing to the history books. Mrs. Ferris walked away with a grumble as Flash stayed standing by your car.

He quickly glanced to the two of you and rolled his eyes, “Peter, your shirt’s inside out.” And he walked off. You and Peter eyed each other for a second, before bursting out laughing together.


	42. Peter Parker- Ice breaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Phew so I know this is nowhere near domestic violence and I’m sorry if this is offensive but my dad is emotionally abusive and I always feel like I do things wrong, and I’m the type of person to apologize for everything and imagine Peter and Reader on a first date, and something goes wrong and they cry, apologizing. [i feel like I’d do that, even tho nobody would be stupid enough to date me lol]
> 
> Hi anon! and no this is not offensive at all! I’m sorry that’s happening to you, I’m sending you some love! And I understand what you’re saying to but trust me you aren’t doing things wrong, sweetie! I hope you like this one :) feel free to send in any requests you guys would like to see!
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Fluff!) No warnings except for some cursing :) Word Count: 644

You and Peter were sitting at the booth at the new restaurant, on your first date. You were so happy that he asked you out since you two have been crushing on each other for a while now. He was wearing somewhat fancier clothes than normal, in a cute button down and some jeans. You were wearing what you felt most comfortable in since he said to wear “whatever you want”. You felt embarrassed that the two of you were wearing slightly different clothing, but other than that it seemed everything was going well.

“So, how are you liking your food?” Peter asked, feeling the first date nerves. You nodded back, “It’s great, how’s your food?” You cringed internally at your choice of words, knowing it was just small talk, which everyone seems to dislike.

“I really like the French fries! Do you want to try some?” Peter pipped up, holding a French fry in the air to your mouth. You giggle at the floating French fry, and gingerly leaned forward, opening your mouth as Peter popped it in. You took a bite into it, immediately gasping at the burning heat of it in your mouth. You coughed harshly on instinct, and in horror you watch a chunk of the French fry fly onto Peter’s face.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry!” You instantly apologize, getting up fast to wipe the fry off his face. Peter laughed, “No, it’s all good!” But once you stood over and leaned over the booth to wipe it away, the milkshakes the two of you were drinking, tipped over and onto Peter’s shirt and lap.

He looked down in shock at the ice and milk poured on him. He frowned at the feeling and glanced back up to you. Your jaw was slack open in horror at the situation before you. “No…” You whispered to yourself, while looking back at your date.

You didn’t even notice you started crying, and when you spoke up, “I’m so sorry, Peter!” He stood up in protest, “Wait no don’t cry, it’s all alright!” You blinked away a few tears when Peter said you were crying, and you gasped at yourself. You felt horrible, for ruining the date all in a matter of seconds. It was your first date too!

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, how did I manage to fuck up this fast? Pete, really I’m so sorry!” You ramble on, crying while grabbing dozens of napkins from the booth and lightly patting it onto his soiled shirt. Each time you tried wiping up the milkshake, it only smeared even more, causing you to apologize even more.

“Hey, it’s all good! Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault.” Peter smiled at you, trying to cheer you up. You tried grinning at him, but another tear slipped, and you wiped it away. Then you noticed the sticky feeling on your face, and you groaned out another “Sorry”, noticing the milkshake was now smeared on part of your face.

The waiters and waitresses stared on as this continued to unfold. Peter chuckled a little and stepped closer to you, after placing the money owed onto the sticky table. “That was crazy.” He murmured, while taking a hold of your hand. You sniffled a little and nodded, “I’m sorry.” You responded again, slower.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize. It was pretty fun, but I don’t want the date to end. It was actually a good _ice_ breaker,” He paused laughing at his joke, you smiled along. “Did you get it?” He laughed again, making you nod and start laughing along with him. The two of you waved goodbye to the waiters and left.

“Want to go to the thrift store so I can buy a crazy outfit to wear for the rest of this date?” Peter questioned, making you laugh out a quick, “Yes!”


	43. Tony Stark- Disney Marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can i get one where reader falls asleep while Tony plays with her hair?
> 
> hi anon! hope you like this one, it’s pretty short but cute! thank you for sending this one in! feel free to send in any requests you guys would like to see!
> 
> Tony Stark x Reader (Fluff) No warnings :) Word Count: 187

The two of you were watching Disney movies together for a marathon. It had already been seven hours when you started to feel sleep while laying down with your boyfriend. You yawned lightly, stretching your arms out in front of you as Tony continued to play with your hair.

“You tired, sugar?” He asked softly, looking back down to your head in his lap. You nodded and smiled, “Yeah, is it alright if I fall ‘sleep here?” You mumbled out, as Tony ran his fingers through your hair.

Tony smiled down at you, “Of course, want to go back to the bedroom?” He asked, glancing up and the movie and pressing pause. You shook your head as another yawn escaped you. “Nah, I’m too lazy, ‘nd don’t you want to watch s’more?”

Tony chuckled little at your skipped and sleepy words. His fingers slowly drifting through your hair now, making your eyes flutter close. “Sleep good, sugar.” He whispered down to you and continued to brush through your hair. He pressed the play button again, making sure it was muted first so you could fall asleep good.


	44. Tony Stark- Baby Bump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can I request a Tony x reader where reader is pregnant and just recently showing, but has been wearing baggy clothes, one day she comes to the lab in something that shows off her little baby bump?
> 
> hi anon! i hope you like this one, it was sooo cute to write! thank you for sending it in! feel free to send in any requests you guys like to see! 
> 
> Tony Stark x Reader (Fluff!) No warnings :) Word Count: 378

You picked out a camisole today, feeling the heat start to get to you in the morning. You grinned at your little baby bump showing and patted your stomach lovingly. You noticed the small note clipped on the door of the bedroom from Tony, “I’ll be in the lab when you wake up!” You laugh at it silently, smiling at your husband’s writing.

You headed out of the bedroom and strolled over to the lab while patting your baby bump again. “You ready to see daddy?” You asked quietly down to your stomach, while walking into the lab. He didn’t notice you at first, as he was fixing one of his suits, twirling a screwdriver into one of the ports.

You cleared your throat to catch his attention, smiling when he suddenly looked up and dropped his screwdriver. “Good morning,” You hummed quietly, stepping closer to your husband. He gazed down at your baby bump with a large smile, “Hey sugar, and hello there lil’ me.” He directed to your baby bump. He grinned, looking back up to you affectionately, “May I?”

You giggled out a small, “Yes,” allowing Tony to hold your stomach. His facial expression changed into a softer and more adoring one as he leaned down to your baby bump. “Hi lil’ me, your mommy and I love you so much. When you start growing up a little, we could have fun in the lab together, maybe learn how to build safe robots, and your mommy can teach you all her fighting styles. We’re going to be a perfect family,” Tony whispered down to your baby bump.

Your face changed into one of admiration at Tony’s words. You “awed” out to Tony as he kissed the baby bump lightly and smiled at it. “Babe that was so sweet.” You spoke up, smiling at Tony as he stood back up. He smiled back to you, grasping one of your cheeks, and leaning in, “I love you and you.” He whispered looking back down to the baby bump.

You giggled back to his words, “I love you too.” Tony hummed back and leaned back closer to you, kissing your lips deeply. He pulled back and you looked down to your baby bump, “Love you too, lil’ Tony.”


	45. Steve Rogers- Bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hello, can i request one with Steve where the reader is sleepy or hurt and he has to help give her a bath?
> 
> hi anon! hope you enjoy this one :) this was so soft to write! thank you for sending it in! feel free to send in any requests you guys would like to see!
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Fluff!) No warnings :) Word Count: around 700

You blinked you eyes slowly, feeling too tired to stand up from your seat, your boyfriend smiled over to you noticing your sleepiness. Steve walked over to your figure, softly placing a hand to your shoulder, “Hey honey, you okay?” He asked, smiling to you.

“I guess,” You paused shrugging slowly, closing your eyes for a moment, “I still need to clean off from the mission, but I think I might fall asleep right here.” You hummed out, closing your eyes again. Steve shook your shoulder slightly, trying to get you to stay awake for at least another minute.

You smiled to him but kept your eyes shut, making him laugh lightly. He twirled your chair around, making you flinch at the sudden movement and open your eyes, glaring playfully over to him. He was still dressed in his gear from the mission as well, but he wasn’t tired at all. “Stevie…” You groaned out, just wanting to sleep.

“I’m not letting you fall asleep in the chair, it’s too uncomfortable,” He whispered down to you, and you peeked back at him slowly, noticing he bent down to face you. “What are you-” He cut you off by pulling your body and picking you up. You giggled at his actions, still confused what he was doing.

“Stevie, what? Like I just wanna sleep…too tired.” You moaned out, as your eyes fluttered closed again. Steve chuckled at your words, and his face softened at them too. “I’m going to give you a warm bath, so you could be clean when we get in bed.” He whispered down to you, leaning down and giving your nose a small kiss.

You giggled at the feeling, “Mm, okay-dokie sounds good Stevie.” He laughed again at your words, and set you back down on the floor in the bathroom, starting the water. He walked back to you, and slowly undressed you as you kept drifting in and out of the small sleep. “You did great!” You randomly called out, making Steve laugh out a “What?”

You shook the sleep off you for a second as he put you into the hot bath. “What?” You asked back, confused. Steve stared back at you confused before laughing and shaking his head. He poured some shampoo onto his hand after pouring some warm water into your hair. He leaned over the bathtub, not caring if he would get wet from the water, and scrubbed your head with the shampoo, lathering it up. You moaned at the feeling, making you even more sleepy, so you closed your eyes as he continued.

Steve massaged your head slowly, smiling softly down at you. He wiped off all the bubbles that formed in his hand from the shampoo and grabbed a cup of warm water from the bathtub, running the water through your hair to get the shampoo out. He leaned over again and grabbed the conditioner and soap.

He poured some conditioner into his hand, and applied it to your hair, trying not to get any into your eyes. He took a second and gazed down to you, smiling when he saw you drifted back off to sleep. He let the conditioner sit for a few minutes, as he poured some of the liquid soap into his hands, only washing the upper half of your body for now. He took a minute to make sure he wasn’t going over any open cuts you got from the mission today, and noticed they weren’t that bad.

After rinsing the soap off you, he rinsed your hair out with clean water, smiling again as you mumbled nonsense. He grabbed one of the fluffy towels from the other side of the bathroom, and quickly leaned over and taking the pug out of the drain, to let the water go. You shifted a little uncomfortably in the bathtub, feeling it hit your back weird, and the coldness hitting your skin again once the water drained out.

Steve slowly picked you up, wrapping you in the towel as you shifted again, but didn’t wake up. He figured you wouldn’t want him to unwrap the towel in the bedroom, so he left it on you as he placed you on the bed. Steve sighed out, watching as you breathed in and out deep slow breaths.

“I love you, honey.” He whispered down to you, pulling the blankets over your body, and keeping your wet hair off of the pillows.


	46. Steve Rogers- My Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can i request something for Steve? His reaction to the reader breaking down after looking in the mirror bc she hates her body? If you don't feel comfortable writing it I understand
> 
> hi anon! hope you enjoy!  
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Angst/Fluff)

You stared at the unevenness in your face before scoffing loudly at it. Your attention drifted off to your arms, noticing the random marks that littered your body and you groaned out loud, frustrated with yourself. Then your attention went to your legs, seeing the little spots with scars and scabs from shaving and you sat on the floor, irritated and utterly upset with your appearance.

The bathroom door was left wide open as well, and you didn’t realize that whatever you were sounding out was floating over to Steve, as he stopped drawing and questioned what you were doing. You turned your head to look at your back, and that was when you let the tears fall. You felt ugly, inside and out. Your negative thoughts of your body only led to more and more of them and you started noticing even more things that you didn’t like.

A choked-out sob came out of you as you eyed your torso, seeing marks and scars from all your missions. Steve instantly got up, and ran to the bathroom, thinking you hurt yourself from hearing you cry. He stopped and stood still once he saw your figure on the floor. “Babe?” He whispered, bending down and pulling you in tight.

“I’m so fucking ugly!” You cried out, trembling from your emotions as Steve started to cry as well. “No, you aren’t.” He responded quietly, trying to stop himself from crying. It pained him to see you crying so hard, especially over this. He believed you were beautiful; he _knew_ you were. So it broke his heart to see you like this.

“I am…” You trailed off, starting to calm your breathing as Steve rubbed circles in your back. “No, honey. You’re the most beautiful person I know. So wonderful, and caring, that I wonder if you’re really an angel. I feel so happy around you and I wish you could feel what I do when I see you. You always brighten up a room, and you make everyone’s day go great, sweetheart you are a masterpiece!” Steve retaliated, rambling on his thoughts of you.

You felt surprised by his words, and how he continued, “I love you so much, I don’t want you to see yourself in any way but beautiful. Not only are you beautiful on the outside but also on the inside and I feel so lucky with you, sweetheart. Please don’t feel bad about your body, I love you so much, my angel.”

Your tears dropped fast, listening to his words, “I love you too.” You quietly responded.


	47. Steve Rogers- Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tweedlydumbtweedlydoo asked:
> 
> If you’re still taking requests, can you do a Steve x reader where reader gets kidnapped and he saves her or even maybe they run into troubles out in the field and the bad guys grab her and threaten her in front of Steve? I just want to see some protective Steve 🥺🥺
> 
> hi @tweedlydumbtweedlydoo! hope you enjoy this one! it’s sort of short but has violence in it! thank you for sending this in, feel free to send in any requests you guys want to see!
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Angst/happy ending) Warnings: description of blood and violence, swearing, and protective stevie!

You coughed out the dust you breathed into your lungs as the building started to collapse. The hooded man in front of you screaming in pain as a rod from one of the pillars impaled his leg, cursing out you and your boyfriend. You couldn’t stop the small grin appearing on your face as you watched the man try to move around, but he was stuck there. “You fucking ass.” You spat out down to the hooded man, as you coughed out more of the dust and concrete now flooding the room, as you struggled against the locks they put on you.

“You’re a crazy bitch!” He yelled out, tearing his mask off and looking back down to his injury, pushing his shirt up to his face, trying not to breathe in the dirty air. Another rumble shook throughout the room, and you coughed again, “You might die if you keep moving around like that, just a quick tip.”

The man screamed out again, obviously ignoring your warning. You coughed even more, blinking and shaking your head as the dust completely engulfed you. Another bang rippled out, and you could barely see the light out in the corner of the room. A call out of your name made you open your eyes again, hoping strongly it was who you thought it was.

“Steve?!” You screamed back as loud as you could, as you struggled to breathe in and out the dust. He ran over to your voice, quickly cursing out at the sight of you. He banged his shield over and over again onto the locks keeping you in place. The locks broke in half, shackling and banging down on the floor as you stood up and hugged him tightly.

Steve picked you up immediately, and you weakly laid your head onto his gear and started to escape. The two of you made it out of the exploding building and Steve quickly laid you down on the floor as the people started to shoot at him. Yells broke out as Steve returned their attacks and you coughed out all the dust you could, spitting at the taste.

“Babe?” You called out once the sounds started to silence. Steve stalked over to you, breathing heavily and sliding down on the floor beside you. “You okay? Did they hurt you?” He questioned, eyeing and examining your face and body worriedly.

You shrugged back to him, looking back at his injuries, quickly noticing the blood dripping from his face. “Stevie, you got hurt!” You retorted, trying to lean up but ended up groaning in pain, and falling back against the ground. Steve picked you up carefully, ignoring your words.

“No one gets away with taking my girl away. I don’t care if I get hurt, just as long as _you_ stay safe."


	48. Peter Parker- A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey L, how's it going? Can you write something about the reader and Peter being friends, but they like each other and one day, when they are watching Disney movies, not live-action, the reader forgets Peter's there and just sings A Whole New World and he's mesmerized by her voice bc she sounds like an angel and he just keeps staring???
> 
> Hi anon! thank you for asking, it’s going pretty good :) hope you enjoy this little one shot of Peter and Reader together! Thank you for sending this in, feel free to send in any requests you guys would like to see!
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Fluff) No warnings :)

You blushed lightly when Peter tucked a blanket into your side, as he smiled down to you softly. “Is that good?” He asked, while switching on the movie, skipping the advertisements and pressing play. You grinned back at him, “Yeah of course, thanks.” You murmured quietly back.

You’ve had a crush on Peter for so long now, that each time he does something for you, you turn red at his action. You gazed over to him, hoping he didn’t see your stare as the movie started. You smiled lightly, seeing the movie’s light bounce off his face. He always looked handsome and beautiful to you, and you wondered what touching his lips would be like sometimes. His hair looked so luscious to you as well, and you held yourself back when you got the desire to reach out and comb through it with your fingers. Peter was so kind and sweet to you as well, and you wondered if he was like that to everyone.

To you, Peter was perfect. And to Peter, you were perfect as well. But the both of you weren’t aware of each other’s crushes. When the movies first started the two of you quickly fell into silence, paying full attention (except for Peter, he kept stealing glances at you). When one of your favorite animated movies came on, Aladdin, you smiled the whole way through.

Forgetting that Peter was there, you started to sing along lightly to your favorite song of the movie, A Whole New World. You smiled while starting the song, completely happy and unaware Peter was now watching you, “ _I can show you the world; shining, shimmering, splendid_ ”.

Peter swore he was listening to an angel, you continued, “ _Tell me, princess, now when did, you last let your heart decide_ ”. Your voice slowly becoming louder as you stared back at the movie, feeling the cheerfulness spread through you.

“ _I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder, over, sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride”_ You sang along, leaning in closer to the screen. Peter beamed and continued to gaze at you instead of the movie, finding your voice amazing.

Peter stayed quiet so you could continue, “ _A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view, no one to, tell us no, or where to go, or say we’re only dreaming_ ”. His heart was beating even faster and he flushed red by listening to you. You cleared your throat for half a second turning away from the screen to re-adjust your seat.

Looking back around the room and not the movie, you realized you weren’t at home and you felt your eyes widened in shock as you turned to face Peter. “Oh,” came out of your mouth as you realized Peter was listening to your singing and watching you. He grinned to you, hoping that you didn’t notice the blush on his face. “That was incredible!” He complimented, stuttering out.

You sighed, completely embarrassed by yourself, “I- I am so sorry.” You apologized deeply, feeling your face burn up and you covered it with your hands quickly. Peter rapidly shook his head no, hoping you knew it was fine to sing. “Don’t apologize! That was…angelic!” He responded quickly. You groaned in your hands, still finding it embarrassing but sweet that he said that.

“Thanks Peter, you’re the best.” You retorted, rubbing your face before looking back up to him. He cleared his throat and look away fast, feeling another blush run up his neck, “Uh, you’re the best too.” He mumbled, quickly pressing play with a nervous laugh.

The two of you sat in silence for the rest of the movie, slowly stealing looks and glances at each other, blushing hard.

-


	49. Peter Parker- Interruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Ok now that I know that you're taking smutty requests, what about Peter and the reader being friends for a while but now they're dating, and they have a lot of intimacy, and as I'm a sucker for spanking, whenever the reader turns around he gives some light spanking BUT he ends up doing that in front of May cause our poor boy thinks she wasn't at home
> 
> Hi anon! hope you enjoy this one, I’m making both Peter and Reader over the age of 18 in this one, because it is smut. You can imagine them being in college or after high school at this point :) And poor aunt may haha! i sort of changed it a little, so it makes it as she heard what was happening, instead of seeing! hope you like it though! 
> 
> I also wanted to make sure that Peter kept asking for consent because that is important!! I also think that it would suit his character since he usually is timid, but gets brave when he knows he needs to do something :)
> 
> feel free to send in any requests you guys would like to see! 
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Smut/Fluff!)  
> Warnings: spanking, use of belt, switch!Peter, oral (female receiving), and interruption (please Do NOT Read if you are uncomfortable with the warnings)  
> Word Count: 1.6k

Peter pushed you back on the bed, tugging his t-shirt off fast. You smiled to him, as you tore of your shoes and tossed them to the over side of the room, and then slid your pants off, laughing at the two of you speeding at the action. Peter grinned back over to you, sliding onto the bed, “I love you so much” He mumbled making you smile and lean into his body, kissing his neck.

You pulled away for a quick second, “When’s Aunt May getting back?” Your question left Peter confused, as he remembered hearing this morning that she might not be going into work. But he just figured that she went into work since he didn’t hear her in the apartment or see her car out front. “Not sure, she’s not here though.” He replied, tugging onto your shirt to lift it off.

You nodded back to his response and lifted your arms up for him. Once your shirt was off, Peter blushed harshly looking down at you. You laughed at his red face, and quickly tugged him down on the bed, hovering over him with a smirk on your face. “Love you too, babe.” You whisper, before leaning back down over him, with your legs wrapped around his torso.

He leaned up just enough to capture your lips in a deep kiss, making the two of you moan out at the same time. You barely lifted your hips, and grinded down onto his, making him gasp into your mouth, you tugged him closer with that, and pushed your tongue into his mouth softly. You slowly and deeply kissed his mouth more, very sloppy with spit running down both of your faces. You openly smiled against Peter’s mouth as he groaned again when you rolled your hips against his. Peter’s pants were still on, so you tugged on the belt making him laugh into the kiss, leaning away to frantically pull the belt off.

He went to throw it down, off the bed, but you stopped him with another smirk, pushing the belt down next to his head. “Keep it, I want to use it today.” You spoke softly, leaning down on top of him again, and started sucking onto his neck. He flushed harshly at your words, “Okay babe,” He responded, breathing out unsteadily.

You continued to suck, kiss and lick at his neck at random spots as he unzipped his pants with shaky hands, and you moved away to pull them off. As much as Peter loved being on the bottom, he wanted to switch positions with you. So as soon as you pulled his pants down to his ankles, he bounced back up on the bed making you look at him in confusion. He kept his underwear on, as he leaned over your body, unclipping your bra with, “You sure you want to do this today?” Just to make sure that consent was absolutely okay in this. You nodded back a “Yes”, smiling back to him.

He laughed at your expression before pushing you back in his old position, as he tugged the rest of his pants off his ankles. “It’s my turn, babe, hands up.” You sucked in air from his words, raising your eyebrows in surprise but agreeing with him, and pushing your hands up against the bed post. He sat down on your legs, grabbing the belt and tying it against the bed post with your hands. Both of you made sure it was secured and before he continued with any of his actions, he asked you, “Safe word?”

“Doorknob!” You replied with an excited laugh. Peter laughed along with you, but soon quieted down as he pushed his body down between your legs. His hands skimming over your thighs and your underwear making you shiver. He grinned at your reaction, pushing his finger to the top of your underwear, and pulling it back. He let it go with a snap, and you flinched at the tiny little sting from your underwear.

You looked down to Peter, “Please don’t tease me!” You spoke out, hoping he would agree with you. Peter shrugged back, “You’ve been teasing me this whole day, I don’t really know…” He trailed off, thinking of ways to get back at you.

You groaned from sexual frustration and the lack of feeling down where Peter was. “Pete please I promise I won’t tease you again!” You groaned out, making Peter smile back to you. He sighed out against your thigh, making you shiver again.

“Okay, if you promise.” He mumbled back, fingers looping around your underwear with a small grin. He tugged them off slowly, making you groan again. He almost placed his hand down but stopped to look up, “Is this alright?” He asked again, making sure you felt good with this. You responded with a quick yes, smiling down to him, eager for him to touch you.

His fingers began to massage the inside of your thighs, slowly trailing closer to your heat and making you take a deep breath in. With a small action, he slowly ran his fingers over the top of you, and slowly dipped his fingers to catch a bit of the wetness that was gathering up. He looked back up to you with a cheeky smile, as he took his fingers and licked them, making you gasp.

He chuckled lightly from your reaction, and leaned back down, dropping spit onto your wetness and leaning his head in and licking, breathing in deep and sighing out against you. Your gasps and moans started to build up as he started to run his finger down lower to your entrance while his lips found your clit, sucking on it lightly.

“Peter- oh my, don’t stop, please!” You moaned out, bleakly tugging onto the belt with no change, as Peter fastened his pace, now pushing into you with one finger. His suck on your clit began harder and you began to feel like you were going to lose it, as he leaned back again and licked it up, “So good,” He muttered. He added in another finger, pumping them in and out of you and with another suck on your clit, you moaned out loudly, “Oh- Peter, I’m going to-” and Peter stopped.

He leaned back with a lazy grin, “No, you don’t get to until I say.” You gazed back at him, sweating and feeling super-hot, and you groaned out loudly in protest at him, hitting your head as you leaned back on the bed post.

He stood up from the bed, walking to his desk to grab protection and you knew you shouldn’t have but you propped yourself up and rubbed your heat down onto one of his pillows hard, making you come. He watched back in surprise as you fell apart on his pillow, without him. You just had to, you couldn’t take his teasing at all, even though it was so good. Your moans pushed him to frown back to you, “Hey, I said you couldn’t do that.” Peter spoke up, tossing the protection on the bed beside of you.

“Too bad.” You grinned back, knowing he was going to “punish you”. He shook his head at you, “That was really hot though.” He mumbled, sitting back on the bed with a sigh, watching you. You eyed him back in confusion, wondering what he was going to do. He leaned over you to unclamp the belt from your hands attached to the bed post and gestured you to sit up.

“Butt in the air, _now_.” He spoke with a commanding tone, your eyes widened back in surprise and he coughed, realizing he sounded different. “Sorry, um, please?” He asked again, a lot more politely, making you giggle and obeying him. You pushed your head into the bed, making sure your butt was up at his level.

“Good girl.” He whispered, looking down at your butt. You moaned at the nickname, but it quickly quieted as he placed a hand on one of your cheeks. “Is it okay, babe, if I um, spank you?” He questioned quietly, looking back down to your face in the sheets. You nodded, “Yeah of course, babe I trust you.”

Peter smiled back to you, giving you a quick kiss to your nose and leaned back up to your butt. He ran his fingers in circles on one of your cheeks and leaned his hand back. With a quick slap, you and Peter groaned out at the same time. His spanks never hurt you since he only liked doing it softly, but you enjoyed it.

He spanked you again, blushing hard when he saw his handprint on your cheek. You moaned at the feeling again, wiggling your butt even more in the air, as Peter leaned back again. “Count for me?” He asked, looking back and forth between your face and your butt. You breathed out, “That was two.”

A knock on his bedroom door made you both snap out of it. You quietly gasped, quickly turning around and looking to Peter in shock. “Peter?” Aunt May called out.

You two paused again, before you quickly hid under the blankets as Peter shuffled, grabbing his Spiderman suit, hopefully to convince Aunt May that he just came back from an early shift. He groaned down at his boner, quickly placing the suit over it as he walked over to the door. He opened it just slightly, peeking out to see Aunt May.

“How’s your girlfriend doing? Were you guys- oh!” Aunt May gasped out, realizing she interrupted you two. Peter laughed nervously, “Oh I just got back from a shift.” His words flying by Aunt May’s head as she raised her eyebrows back to him.

“Heard some slaps, thought you guys might have been fighting…But um, I can see that is _not_ the reason. Dinner is going to be ready in thirty minutes though, so get dressed.” She explained, taking a step back with a horrified look on her face. Peter groaned out in embarrassment, closing the door shut after that.

You peeked out from under the blankets, “She _heard_ the spanking?”


	50. Peter Parker- Interruption Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Okay but imagine that spanking thing you wrote with Peter but like he does it in school like in class or the hallway and they get sent to the office and it’s awkward and funny
> 
> hi anon! hope you like this one! i found it super funny! thank you for sending it in. Peter parker and reader are over the age of 18, in college! go check out my new prompt list to send in anything you want
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Fluff/Funny) Warning: lil mention of a boner

You winked to Peter as he slung his bag back over his shoulder, stopping at the lockers. He grinned back to you as you slid in closer to him, leaning up against the lockers and facing him. “Hi babe,” You greeted, smiling at him. Peter smiled softly to you, leaning forward and giving you a small kiss to your lips.

He grinned into the kiss, but once you tugged him back, he gasped. You usually didn’t kiss him at school, but today was different since you were interrupted last time and didn’t get to continue. He placed his hands up against the lockers behind you, as you started to kiss him deeper, pushing your tongue into his mouth.

Even though you were still slightly annoyed that the last time the two of you tried anything it had to sop, you still loved being a tease to Peter. You pulled his body even closer and slid one of your hands down to his jeans, slightly tugging them. He gasped again at your actions but kept sloppily kissing you in the hallway. It was really surprising since the two of you were out in public, but it only edged Peter on more.

You giggled slightly, leaning away from his lips and smirking back at him. Your hand drifted right to his half-hard boner, and teasingly gave it a little _squeeze,_ instantly making Peter moan out loud and gape at you like a fish. You laugh loudly at his face, sliding under his arms and started walking away.

Peter stood there shocked for a moment, looking back down to his pants and cursing loudly. He sped walked back to you and with a quick action, he _spanked_ your ass right there in the middle of everyone. The sound echoed and everyone instantly went silent, and you looked back to Peter with wide eyes.

A few moments of silence passed until one of the administrators in the hallway pointed to the two of you with a horrified look on her face, sending the both of you to the office. You groaned out in annoyance as you and Peter slowly made your way there.

“Babe, you know I had to punish you,” Peter whispered to you, finding the situation amusing. You rolled your eyes back to him and looked down at his boner with a quick laugh, “Peter, you’re punishing _both_ of us now.”


	51. Peter Parker- Bored and Horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Heyy, how are you? How was your day? I was wondering if maybe you could write about the reader calling Peter just to ask if he could DESTROY her later, and our poor baby was at the avengers compound so everyone heard his girlfriend and are teasing the shit out of him. Soooo when he finally sees the reader is just rough sex bc of all the embarrassment he went through. My horny ass would love if there was spanking, light choking, and LOTS of dirty talking included.
> 
> Hi anon! I’m doing good :) thank you for asking! And let me just say this request—oh my goodness! Hope you like it! Feel free to send in any requests using my July Prompt List. Peter Parker and Reader are over 18 in this one shot. Please Read Warnings!
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Smut with Plot) Warnings: Peter is angry and embarrassed, lots of teasing from team, teasing/humiliation, dom!Peter, oral (female receiving), clothed male and naked female, somewhat demeaning pet names/nicknames, use of toy, spanking, light choking, dirty talk, nudes, mask kink/play, food play, and use of spider webs. (Please read the warnings! If you are uncomfortable with them, please Do NOT Read!) Word Count: 3k

You hummed, feeling bored and horny. That was a very powerful combination, which ultimately led to your boyfriend’s embarrassment at work. You already treated yourself today to random things, all which were fun but would’ve been better with Peter. You grinned to yourself when you stood up, and marched over to the ice cream you bought, in the freezer. You scooped up the ice cream in a perfect action, placing it on one of the cones you bought from the store as well.

Licking and enjoying the ice cream, you brought your phone’s camera to your lips. You pressed record, winking into the camera, leaning down and licking a long swipe of ice cream, that messily dripped down your lips and chin. You did it over and over again, adding exaggerated moans of enjoyment and pleasure. You leaned away from the ice cream cone slowly and licked up your lips sloppily. You glanced back to the camera, and down to your cleavage, and with your other hand you scooped up the droplets of ice cream with two fingers. And with a cheeky grin, you placed those fingers into your mouth, sucking and moaning again.

You smirked as you pressed send to Peter, and strolled back to the living room, after you cleaned up the ice cream mess. Twenty minutes went by with no response and you started to get even more bored when you realized there was absolutely nothing else on your to-do list. You strolled over to the bathroom, turning the faucet on with a sigh, settling to go for a steamy bath.

You still held onto your phone, wanting to call Peter to check if he saw your video. Once the bath was all hot and ready, you soothed yourself in, sighing out from the heat. You unlocked your phone again, after drying your hands on the towel next to the tub. You paused before clicked Peter’s number to call him and choose to take more photos to send him. You wanted to hear his reaction to them, and you were just horny.

You took a photo of your entire body in the first picture, the next was a close up of your chest, and the next… You were now smirking just thinking of his possible reaction. You sent all the photos to him, quickly calling him after. You sighed out, waiting for him to answer the call. He finally answered, and before he could say anything you spoke up, “Peter, when are you coming back? I’m so ready for you to destroy me. Mm, and maybe we can use that new toy we bought, uh please come back soon Peter.”

Peter froze at your voice on speaker. He wasn’t even the one to answer the phone, instead it was Bucky. The two of them stared at each other in shock as you continued to speak, “I want you to fuck me so hard that I won’t walk for a week, babe.” Peter’s face was dark red in shock and embarrassment. He felt like he couldn’t breathe as Bucky, Tony, and Sam stared back to him with smirks on their faces.

Peter bolted up and snatched his phone out of Bucky’s hand as you continued even more, “I don’t want you to _make love_ to me, I want you to _fuck_ me. I’m so ready for you-” Peter cut off your words with a strangled humiliated sound and shouted, “Got to go!” Into the phone, quickly hitting the end call button with shaky hands.

Right then, the photos came in, lighting up on his screen as Bucky leaned over with a gasp. Peter quickly slammed his phone to the ground, making sure no one could see anything. The four of them stood in a small silence, as Peter continuously became more red.

“Did you guys hear that? She wants him to _fuck_ her.” Bucky spoke up, teasing Peter. He groaned out as the others started to laugh, making Peter tug his mask back on to hide his face. Sam slapped Peter’s arm, looking back to Tony and Bucky, “You must be _tiny_ , if you have to use a toy on her.” The three of them hooted even more as Peter tore his arm away from Sam’s hold, glaring at them.

He couldn’t fucking believe what just happened. You never spoke to him like that over the phone, only face-to-face, and he even warned you not to send anything to him, especially when he was at work. He stormed off the advanced jet with a furious whisper, “Fuck!” And the thought of Bucky seeing your body made him seethe out in pure hot anger, and he gripped his phone hard, feeling the screen crack underneath his fingers. The feeling brought his attention back down to his phone, and he instantly unlocked it, wanting to see what the fuck you sent him.

The first things he saw were the pictures. He shouted out in frustration again, knowing that Bucky looked at one of the pictures. You were the definition of beauty to Peter, but gazing down in focus at the pictures, he didn’t calm down this time; no, he got even angrier. He scrolled up to your video, already seeing the thumbnail and feeling his cock twitch. He sighed out shakily, pressing play.

Your wink into the camera made him shudder out of arousal and anger again. The slurping sounds you made only edged him on, making his heart beat even faster as he clutched the phone tighter. The video ended resulting in Peter trembling from the rage and lust. He furiously typed out a text back to you, “you better be on you’re fucking hands and knees when I get back”. He took a final look at your pictures, before tossing his phone angrily in one of the lockers at the Compound. He didn’t even bother to check out properly, as he stalked out the exits, shooting his web out to the poll, and swinging reckless over to you.

The swing back to the apartment was almost too long for Peter to bear with his boner. He didn’t want to loosen the suit, knowing his dick would just flap out, springing up, out in public. He cursed out, realizing he forgot the keys back at the compound, and angrily banged on the wall. He didn’t wait for you to unlock the door, instead swinging back to the window, wrathfully shattering the glass with his fist. The noises made you gasp out in fear, thinking an intruder might have broken in, and you splashed up from the bath, grabbing your towel and hastily wrapping it around your body. You got out, grabbing one of the heavy decorations in the bathroom, arming yourself as you heard footsteps coming closer to you.

“What did I fucking tell you?” Peter grunted out at the sight of you. You sighed, feeling realized and suddenly even more turned on by his voice. He was still wearing his Spider-Man suit, along with the mask. You placed the decoration down quickly as he slowly stepped closer to you pointing to the towel, “Take that fucking _off_.” He demanded, as you straightened back up.

You dropped the towel with wide eyes at his tone, realizing he was angry, but finding it as a massive turn on. “Peter-” He cut you off with another step closer, pointing to the ground now, “Get on the fucking floor.” You gasped at his words but eagerly agreeing, sliding on the cold floor, with your knees and hands on the ground.

You tried speaking again, “Babe, I’ve been-” Peter cut you off once more but this time with a loud _spank_! You let out a surprised yell at that, turning around to look at him. He eyed you face again with a frown and walked over to your head. He leaned down, clicking his tongue almost teasingly, “Filthy whore,” He paused, reaching out to grab the side of your face. You watched on, wide eyed and excited.

“I’m going to fucking _destroy_ you.” He growled out, feeling the satisfaction just start to hit him, after being humiliated and embarrassed by his teammates. You sighed out shakily with an eager nod, “Yes, please!” You cried out, shivering from lust and the cold air nipping at your body.

Peter shook his head down at you, still disappointed at what happened. “I can barely look at your _fucking_ face.” He sighed out, letting go of your face with another click of his tongue. He tugged the mask off his head, smirking down to you as you gazed up at him expectantly. He slid the mask over your head, not caring that your hair was still soaking wet from the bath and he pushed your chin up. “ _Good_ girl.”

You breathed out heavily at the pet name and blinked, getting used to his mask over you. It was a snug fit, circling over every bump of your face. Peter lifted the mask barely over your mouth, so you could respond to him. “Are you going to be my _good_ girl again?” He questioned, cocking his head at you as he let go of your chin. You blinked a few times and nodded, “Of course!”

Peter stood up shaking his head again and walked off. You didn’t know what to do. Were you supposed to follow his words and stay here with your ass in the air, or were you supposed to follow him? You looked behind you, seeing Peter’s figure again, with something in his hand. You gasped out at the toy he brought out, the riding crop. That was the toy you were talking about on the phone, so you were happy he decided to use it.

“You were _bad_ today though. I don’t think I should treat you like a good girl. You don’t deserve it.” Peter retorted back to your words, teasingly whipping the toy in the air, listening to the sound it made. You felt your heat start to pulse in hot lust as you tried stuttering out back to him, “Bu-but I was-” He cut you off with a smack to the left cheek of your ass and you moaned loudly.

Peter hummed out, circling the little mark it left on your skin with a proud smirk at it. “They all heard you, whore. Begging for my cock.” He started out with a light voice, slowly placing the riding crop back onto your ass in a resting position. He pulled it back again, “Even fucking saw-” He smacked your right cheek now making you groan loudly, pulling back at the pain and pleasure. “Your beautiful body.”

Your face was a dark red both from his actions and his words. You opened your mouth to respond but stuttered out a moan when he spanked you again with his hand instead of the riding crop. He rubbed the area, as his hard on started getting even more uncomfortable in his suit. With a groan, he set it free, letting it hit the air. “Safe word?” He questioned, as he traced his handprint on your ass.

“Ice-cream.” You bit back, teasing him even now, in this position. His smirk dropped at your word, and with his hand again, he spanked even harder, making you yelp out again. He walked off once more, stalking straight over to the freezer and yanked out the ice cream you teased him with earlier today. He didn’t even bother grabbing a spoon, just jerking off the lid with heavy breaths. “Get up.” He spoke loudly to you.

You stood back up with trembling legs, looking back into the mirror at the marks on your ass. Your hand barely touched it and you groaned at the sore feeling. He signaled to the bedroom, and you tittered over to him, naked with his mask on. You laid flat on the bed, with your face looking up to the celling. He eyed down your body, smirking as you breathed out unsteadily. “Do you know how I felt when Bucky saw your pictures?” Peter sighed out, pushing his hand into the ice-cream, not caring about the mess he knew it was going to make. With a handful of ice cream, he pushed it onto your stomach, making you shiver even more at the cold.

You surprisingly found it hot that Bucky saw your pictures, but you weren’t about to let Peter know, especially with what was about to happen. “Y-you were mad.” You whispered back, as Peter threw the ice-cream tub on the floor beside the bed. “I _am_ mad! Only I get to see your body like this. Under me, ready for me.” Peter fumed back. He smeared the now melted ice cream over your breasts and down, lower next to your heat. You started holding your breath as Peter leaned down, licking and biting down trailing up your stomach to you. “You’re so filthy,” Peter groaned out, licking up the ice cream. Your small gasps started turning into moans as he licked up the remaining ice cream off your stomach, your hands leaning up to his head.

You pushed his head down closer to your breasts, making him grunt. He pushed back against yours hands and shot up, sitting as he stared down at you disappointed. “You were doing _so_ good,” He paused, clicking at his wrists, activating the web shooters again. “But you’re really just a _bad_ girl.” He shot the web solution down onto your hands, attaching you to the bed and making you pant out in defeat, “Pete, I’m sorry.” You moaned out.

He leaned back down, biting onto your left nipple completely, and making you moan even louder. He kissed, sucked, and bit repeatedly, licking his tongue expertly around your nipple, and tugging at it. His attention then went to the other one, smearing whatever ice cream around your chest back over your right breast. “Ngh- uhh, Pete” You moaned out, looking down to his body. His cock was steaming red, and you gasped when he bit down again.

He pulled away, chuckling as he saw your mouth open and close again, and you struggling against the web solution. “What do you want?” He questioned, mumbling down to the mask you were wearing. You huffed out air again, “Please,” You begged, feeling the heavy pulsing start to almost ache down at your core.

“You have to be more specific, slut.” Peter responded back, feeling the satisfaction pull up even more in him. His hand finally reached down to his cock, pumping it a few times with the saliva and ice cream stuck onto his glove. He let go with a sigh and looked back down to your heat.

It was glimmering with the ice cream, making Peter chuckle before moving his body and head down between your thighs. “Please just touch me!” You cried out, trying to pull your hands out, just to get relief between your legs. Peter grinned darkly and leaned down, seeing your struggle. He went right in, licking straight at your core, making your legs kick up and about, as you thought, _finally_.

He licked all the ice cream away quickly, kissing and licking, but avoiding your clit. You groaned out ever time his tongue flicked near it, as his drenched fingers started slowly going into you. “Please, Peter, I promise to be _good_!” You cried out, feeling overwhelmed. Peter swiped his tongue slowly and teasingly over your clit, “Hm?” He questioned, making you moan out again.

“I’ll be your good girl, please Peter, please suck my clit!” You yelled out, watching down at Peter with the mask around you. He licked his lips with a smirk, and went straight to your clit, sucking on it just as you asked. His fingers starting pumping in and out of you at a wild pace now, not stopping or slowing down as your hips started moving and twitching. Your moans grew louder and louder and he sucked even harder, licking as well, and you _burst_. Warmness flew from you as you began leaking out, and Peter pulled his fingers out, licking at the area and sucking on his fingers to favor the taste.

Almost instantly after you came, Peter’s hand wrapped around your throat as you gazed up to him, feeling dazed. “You ready?” He asked, squeezing lightly around your neck, and you had to breathe in heavily to answer out a small, “Yes”. In one motion, he moved himself into you, groaning loudly, feeling relieved.

“My- fuck, why are you so tight?” Peter groaned out as he squeezed your neck a little slightly more, as he started pumping in and out of you. His pace sped up quickly, roughly smashing back into your hips, and moans and whines falling from your lips. His grunts continued as well, and you started to feel even more euphoric and lightheaded, your head leaned to the side as he continued to smack into you with his cock.

He eventually let go of your neck, to hold onto your hips, lifting you up and smashing into you. Your hips were in the air, as your legs circled behind his back, drawing him in even closer and harder. The rough repetition of the two of you got Peter to his edge, and he started groaning out even louder, “Oh fuck, fuck, what a good girl you are.”

One of his hands went back down to your clit, harshly rubbing it, making you moan even louder. The sounds escaping you, Peter, and your sex, loudening even more as you two started to reach the end. Peter’s thrusts started stuttering, and right as you came again, he pulled out of you, leaking all over the leftover ice cream stains on your stomach. You felt yourself drift off, on cloud 9 as Peter fell back on the bed beside you.

The two of you breathed heavily for minutes, trying to calm down. Peter turned to you slightly, “Don’t you ever do that again.” You huffed out a laugh and a smile came to both of your faces, “Was just bored and horny.”


	52. Bucky Barnes- Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can i request one with Bucky where the reader was sent by hydra to get intel on the Avengers, she decided not to bc she loves Bucky, he finds out and stops talking to the reader so he can think about it, reader thinks he hates her so she hides in her room and stops talking, he gets worried. If you do choose to write this pls don't rush, you've been answering so many. 💗
> 
> Hi sweet anon! hope you enjoy this! and thank you for sending it in! 💗
> 
> Bucky Barnes x Reader (Angst with happy ending) No warnings :) Word Count: 1.6k

A year ago, you were sent on your first solo mission by HYDRA. You had been working with them for years now, as almost as a freelancer. You always managed to get along with different agencies but chose to always work with the highest pay offers. This was your lonest mission to date, infiltrating and gaining intel on the Avengers. For the first two months, you did the job perfectly. You would slip into rooms disguised or hidden, taking any information you could find off computers. You would also listen into conversations, recording them and uploading them into the protected communication service between you and a few agents of HYDRA.

And then you and James Barnes got extremely close. He trusted you with telling his story with HYDRA, and you instantly felt disgusted with yourself, ashamed and guilty. You couldn’t admit it to him then, choosing instead to stop sending in data to the agents. Instead you started sending fake information, or started claiming people were onto your true job, which they weren’t.

HYDRA still paid you handsomely, which was easily tracked right to one of the headquarters; but the money trail didn’t lead to you exactly, but random shell companies, in a fake identity you used back when you worked for other agencies. No paper trails led to you, and you made sure. With the money fed by HYDRA, you used to donate to the Avengers and other movements you supported, in secret. You still felt guilty though and haunted by Bucky’s stories.

The first kiss shared between you and Bucky, ended with you slipping a few tears. He was hurt, thinking you really didn’t like him, because of your tears. You quickly denied that, claiming you really did like him and wanted a relationship with him; blaming the tears on an injury from working out. His smile to you made your heart speed up to an impossible point, and you officially started falling in love with him.

Now, the agents connected to you through HYDRA have warned you of an impending attack on the Compound, after they found a way to destroy the Avengers and their purpose. HYDRA’s plan had been in the works for years. Building allies in the Compound with several workers that held janitorial jobs, meaning they had access to every room. Their highest known ally was you, being a member in the Avenger team. Their plan was a shock to you, they explained you would be the “face” of the new “Avengers” of the world, after the current ones died.

You could never accept that. You tried so hard for days, searching for the allies on the inside, but you never found anyone. They all seemed suspicious to you. Two weeks before the planned fall of the Avengers, you started your board, quickly printing out pages and pages of suspected workers of HYDRA, even posting ones you knew that worked outside of the Compound, with HYDRA. You didn’t think anything of it when posting information that even the Avengers didn’t know, since you were extremely stressed out.

The moment Bucky saw your board, he saw through your persona. Betrayal swiped through him as he stalked towards you in one of the mission rooms. You were alone, researching even more on the people you suspected. You heard Bucky walk into the room, and you turned around with a smile, “Hi honey!” You greeted your boyfriend and he clenched his fists.

“Bucky?” You questioned seeing his stance. He opened his mouth with a shaky breath, “You…you work for them. Don’t you? For HYDRA.” He whispered feeling the disloyalty and hurt by everything that’s happened between the two of you. The look on your face told him the truth.

“I- I don’t work for them anymore- Buck please listen-” He cut you off with a yell, punching the wall to the side of you. You screamed, flinching back in fear from his reaction, but you knew you deserved it. You deserved all the hurt and pain he would throw at you. But you still wanted to explain, “They’re planning an attack! You have to stop it!” You exclaimed back, trembling and slightly backing away.

He stopped and stared as you began to tremble even more but accepting the consequences. He couldn’t do it. He loved you, still even know after hearing you worked for the people who brought him pain and tortured him for so long. He needed to think, the betrayal and anger made him feel horrible, and he didn’t even notice himself walk away from you.

You felt like you couldn’t breathe. It finally hit you, the consequences of your horrifying actions as you watched as your boyfriend walk off. You sank to the floor, feeling almost gone, knowing how hard you hit Bucky with that, and knowing you still have to find a way to stop HYDRA’s attack on the Avengers, with or without the rest of their help.

You pulled yourself up after an unknown amount of time and drifted to your room, falling onto your bed with tears drifted down your face silently. You rolled into the blankets, laying awake for hours, just thinking of every wrong you’ve ever committed. You weren’t sure when you woke up from your daze, but you instantly went to work, going over the list you made of suspects, and completely shutting out your feelings. Your throat was dry as sand, from working hard for hours, finally finding one person you knew definitely was part of the plan. You didn’t want to leave your room though, knowing there was still work to do, and knowing you would have to face Bucky.

It took another day of research to find three more participants of HYDRA, in the Compound. You didn’t want to go outside at all, and you convinced yourself not to talk about it. You moved Bucky’s and yours photo away from you that was sitting on the desk, feeling heartbroken and guilty. He didn’t deserve that from anyone. You really didn’t want to hurt him.

Bucky spent hours thinking about the revelation. He didn’t dare tell anyone, because he still had a hard time wrapping it around his head. You were such a kind and loving person, and he would never expect you to be working for the enemy. And now, he feels guilty that he still loves you. Hurt and betrayal came first, but his love for you didn’t fade away like expected. It hurt him so much, when he finally fell asleep and the first dream he had that night, was about you. He knew he needed to talk to you. When he went out to grab breakfast, chatter was normal between the Avengers that lived there but Bucky instantly noticed your disappearance. “Where’s-” Bucky got cut off by Natasha as she tossed an apple in the air, catching it again. “She hasn’t come out of her room. Did you two fight?” She questioned, curious.

Bucky frowned at Natasha, and she instantly could tell something happened between the two of you. He shook his head, stopping anyone from questioning him even further.

The rest of the day was kind of a blur to Bucky as he quietly thought about you, HYDRA, and the plan you spoke about. He spent hours in the gym, punching out his stress and almost meditating, trying to understand what to do. He knew he had to stop whatever HYDRA was planning, with or without you. But he preferred your help, and support.

When he realized you hadn’t come out of your room in over a day, he grew worried again. He quickly walked to your room, trying to think of things to say, what to do, when you answered the door. He hesitantly knocked on the door, listening to you shuffle around in your room.

You opened the door slowly, frowning slightly seeing your boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend (you weren’t entirely sure now) now standing there. You breathed in slightly, opening the door even more for him, to come in. “Hey,” Bucky paused, gazing at your features. He noticed how tired you looked, and how chapped your lips were, and frowned when he saw your shaky hands.

“Are you alright?” He whispered to you, stepping into the room, and looking at all the evidence you gathered, pining it to the walls. You bit your lip, “Yeah, Bucky I’m really sorry, I should hav-” He cut you off by taking a hold of your hands. You tried to fight the oncoming tears, believing you were going to be dumped and arrested.

“Doll, listen… I’m beyond angry, but we need to work this out, the attack.” Bucky spoke up, squeezing your hands lightly. You furrowed your eyebrows back to him in surprise and confusion, “ _Doll_? Wait Bucky aren’t you…” You trailed off not knowing what to say.

He shook his head at your words, “We need to stop the attack. I love you still, and we’ll talk about it all after we stop HYDRA from continuing. Is this everything you know so far?”

You breathed out shakily at him, finding it unbelievable, “You still love me? And uh, yeah, their attack is going to be on the Thursday after the annual meeting. But I wanted to stop it before.” Bucky nodded along to your words, feeling his heart skip a few beats at your unsteady voice. He felt the pain in your voice as well, making him feel your remorse.

“Of course, I still love you. Let’s work this out together.” Bucky whispered back, pulling you into a hug and making you sob out suddenly from his forgiving nature.


	53. Bucky Barnes- Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lovely-lady-lumps asked:
> 
> Can i request a Bucky x reader, they fight about something while the reader feels sick (Bucky doesn't know) she sleeps on the couch and in the morning, he sees her looking sickly and weak, so he takes care of her and they both apologize to each other?
> 
> Hi @lovely-lady-lumps hope you enjoy this one! Just wanted to add a little note that stress is a factor in getting sick, I added this in the writing :)
> 
> Bucky Barnes x Reader (Angst/Fluff)  
> Warnings: just a swear or two  
> Word Count: 800

Bucky sighed out in frustration, “Why do you always do this?” His question made you confused, and his tone showed he was annoyed with you. You stood up from the chair, gazing to him, baffled. “Do what?” You asked lightly, trying to understand him.

“You always send the reports in late! This is the fifth time I had to finish up one of your reports, to save your ass!” Bucky retorted, feeling his irritation rise at you. You sniffled a little bit, also growing hurt by his argument at you.

“I don’t mean to, Bucky, you know-” You tried to defend yourself, but he continued. “No, I don’t know. This is the second one this _week!_ Even if we’re seeing each other, it doesn’t mean I’ll do your work for you.” Bucky’s voice came out in a sneer, making you flinch back. You felt your anger grew at him, for not giving you a chance to speak.

“Hey! You know what? You don’t have to do my work. Let my _failure_ give me consequences. I don’t need a _fucking_ ‘savior’ here.” You exclaimed back, as Bucky shook his head at you. He stared back at you with annoyance. The only reason you haven’t been sending in your reports fast enough was because you kept getting sick. You were thankful that he helped you out, but now you could see he didn’t really know you were sick. But even then, he was still hurting your feelings.

“A savior? Are you crazy? I’m acting like a proper gentleman! A proper boyfriend!” Bucky shouted back to you making you sigh at his words. No, he really wasn’t acting like a proper boyfriend right now. Your throat started to burn again as you spoke up, “Bucky, a _boyfriend_ doesn’t act like this.”

He silenced himself after listening to you. He understood your logic, but your tone only pissed him off more. Before he could say something he would regret, he turned and walked off, going to your shared bedroom. He slammed the door shut, laying down and sighed out heavily. You watched as he walked away, and you sniffled loudly and coughed again, feeling dizzy.

You laid down on the couch, feeling even worse than before. You closed your eyes, and quickly slipped off into sleep.

When Bucky woke up, he instantly could tell you weren’t in the bed with him. He felt like shit after yelling at you like that, and how the two of you argued. He quickly got up and went back to the living room, to see you laying on the couch. He gasped as he came closer to you, seeing you gray and pale like, and by your side was a bucket.

He shook you awake quickly, trying to see what was happening as you groaned out with a stuffy voice. “Babe, are you alright? What’s happening?” He questioned you, shaking you again and placing his hand on your head to check if it was too hot, if you were running a fever. He could immediately tell you had a fever with that touch, and he pushed you up lightly, in a sitting position.

“I keep getting sick…” You mumbled, waking up now. It was true, for some reason you were constantly stressed, especially with work piling up. You started feeling sick when flu season came around and now you were getting on-and-off fevers. You could only imagine the stress was a big factor in it.

Bucky pulled you in for a hug, concerned about you. “Babe, why didn’t you say?” He asked softly, pushing the hair off your sweaty face. You only briefly shrugged to him, “I didn’t want you to be upset.”

Bucky sighed, pulling you closer as he sat down on the couch with you. You scooted your way onto his lap, still feeling sick, weak, and upset about last night. He was upset too, but mostly at himself now, realizing that the reason why you weren’t finishing the reports on time was because of this. He felt like a bad boyfriend for not noticing sooner. “I’m sorry about last night, I shouldn’t have said that to you.” He whispered to your ear.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have said you were… I don’t know, but I’m sorry for not telling you why I couldn’t finish the reports fast.” You mumbled back, laying your head down on his shoulder. He rubbed one of your arms, up and down in a comforting motion.

“It’s okay, we’re okay. Love you so much, dear.” Bucky murmured back lovingly, and you hummed back in response, feeling yourself get sleepy again and snuggling closer to him. Your eyes fluttered shut, and shortly after you fell asleep again.


	54. Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark- Sensations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can I request an autistic child x Bucky where she’s sitting next to Tony on the couch but the materials really bothering her and she starts getting really agitated by it and Tony’s really confused so Bucky (who knows what’s happening) takes her onto his lap and puts her head in his chest/ sweater because the materials really soft and he wore it because he knows it helps her and she likes it. Btw just because, his hairs in a bobble cause it’s what it is. Thanks!
> 
> Hi anon! I hope you like this! Just a little note before you read, I don’t know a lot about autism and I’m sorry if this isn’t explained or described well :) the child in this is an oc named Alex, she’s with Bucky and Tony because they agreed to babysit her, aged about 7 :) information about autism I used can be found on autism.org!
> 
> Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes with OC! Please read the note above :)  
> Warnings: descriptions of overwheming sensations, and vague desciption of anxiety  
> Word Count: 489

The fabric that itched around Alex’s back and hands made her shift uncomfortably. The longer she sat on the couch, the more agitated she got from it, shifting around even more and wanting to stand up, but she couldn’t because they specifically said she had to sit on the couch, it was the rules. Tony sat across from her, confused at her movements and her facial expression of irritation, “What are you doing?” He questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

It got even worse, as Alex started to feel the other things touching her, her fingernails scrapping at the slight bumps and ridges. The sounds of Tony questioning her, fading in loudly and quietly, making her shake at the sensations. Bucky shifting around, the fan spinning, the clock ticking, it was all to overwhelming.

Bucky looked up from his book, and back to Alex, noticing immediately what was happening. He placed the book down quickly, and before he did anything else, he asked, “Can I hold you? Do I have your permission?” He knew not to touch her without asking, even if it was a tap on the shoulder, or a hug. He didn’t want to make her feel even more uncomfortable. Alex nodded back to Bucky, as Tony watched on in confusion.

Bucky walked over quickly, turning off all the switches that was causing the overwhelming sensations to overload Alex, and quickly motioned for Tony to be quiet. The lights were dimmer now and the noise quieted down, but Alex continued to feel even more anxious around the feeling of the couch.

The itching sensation overwhelming Alex even more as Bucky moved closer to her, to pick her up. She shifted around the couch, her hands curling in onto her shirt as she breathed in and out heavily. Tony began getting even more worried as Bucky picked her up, and she went limp in his arms. She sighed out, feeling relief from the different feeling of his shirt, instead of the couch. “What happened?” Tony questioned the two, as Bucky sat back down, but on the ground, instead of the couch. Alex breathed in and out, clutching onto Bucky’s metal arm, feeling more relaxed. She took a few minutes to respond to Tony as she started to breathe normally.

“Too itchy; thank you.” Alex responded to the both of them, directing the thank you to Bucky. He nodded as Alex leaned back up in lap, turning around and staring at his bun. Tony was still confused, but he looked at Bucky, knowing to ask him later.

“It’s okay, you can touch it if you want to.” Bucky grinned down, whispering to Alex as she nodded excitedly, lifting her hand up and squeezing his bun with concentration. Tony smiled at the two as they continued to sit on the ground. He set down his things quietly, and sat across from them on the floor, smiling in silence with Alex and Bucky.


	55. Steve Rogers- Taken Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can I get a continuation of reader getting kidnapped? Maybe Steve is all protective when she's still scared doesn't want to be alone.
> 
> Hi anon! hope you like this one! I wanted to add a little note here before you read- when going through very traumatic situations, and knowing they might die, a few people tend to make their peace with it, while still fighting against it (death). It’s a very strange feeling to be okay with, I went through it before (in a very different setting), but I tried making this oneshot with the way I felt afterwards! If you guys feel uncomfortable with this note, please don’t read the writing! :)
> 
> (you can read this seprately as well!) 
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Angst)  
> Warnings: in depth talk about death and peace, being threatened and hurt, paranoia and fear, vague mentions of auditory hallucinations, some perspective of Steve is discussed (if you are uncomfortable with the warnings, please Do NOT Read!)  
> Word Count: 1k

When the two of you got back to the Compound, everything seemed to be going alright. You were treated in the med-lab, and Steve stayed with you the entire time, whispering sweet lovely words to help you. The moment you two left the med-lab, he stuck with you as you tried to appear fine. You weren’t fine, you don’t think you were every going to be just “fine”. You just kept thinking about it.

How you were able to go through the terrifying situation, you don’t exactly know. You just remembered being almost dull about it, trying to get past it, even when you thought you were going to die. And when you heard Steve’s voice, you felt pure happiness, and still some fear. Because even if he saved you, you knew you still could die at any point, and you felt terrified.

When you coughed out that dust, was it pure human instinct? Or was it your way of fighting back to the people who took you? You really didn’t know, maybe it was both. You stuck with Steve almost everyday for about a week, until he had to go to a meeting.

The moment he was gone, you looked around your room, not feeling right. It didn’t feel like “your” room anymore, it felt empty and you felt odd, like you were intruding the life you had before the kidnapping. Then you felt anger, at the kidnappers, at yourself. How did you let them do that to you? It made you feel sick. You sat on your bed, unnerved as you eyed the belongings around you.

That peace you felt, when they threatened you and sliced around your torso, felt so different. The moment you felt the slice and looked down at it, pain pulsed through you harshly, but so did the ever-quiet peace. You remember the hot tears running down your face, but you also remembered thinking about random things. Like _how’s your childhood best friend doing? Where’d you leave the keys?_ And you remembering wanting to laugh at the clothes you were wearing, they looked ridiculous then.

Steve never felt the peace until he found you. He needed to take down everything and everyone in your way, to keep you safe. He would anything for you, and this kidnapping was a realization point of that. He loved you too dearly to lose you, and he would completely save you in any situation, even if it risked him as well.

Right now, you shifted on the bed, laying down with a sigh. You watched the clock tick over and over, before hearing a completely different noise. You sat up instantly, groaning at the pain radiating in your stomach. You also couldn’t believe you didn’t remember or at least admit to Steve back there that you hurt your stomach, only remembered getting it treated here. The noise clicked again and you stood up, trembling and wondering if they were back.

Would they dare? After everything that happened with Steve rescuing you? You gasped aloud when you heard it again, and you instantly turned to your phone, calling Steve. “Steve! Steve- I don- I think it’s them again! I don’t know what to do, what do I do? Babe-” A sob came out, as you heard it again and you jumped at it.

“Stay right there, I’ll come to you.” Steve responded quickly, worrying doubling as he heard you sob again. He knew they weren’t there, it wasn’t possible, they were all _gone_. He got rid of them. But you sounded terrified, so he rushed over to your room, opening the door to find you gasping for breath. He could feel the fear in your voice, and his heart bounced along with your fear.

He slid over to your figure on the floor, bringing you into a tight hug bear hug, lifting you up and sitting on the bed with you. “You’re okay, it’s alright. They aren’t here.” Steve mumbled to you, wiping the rapid tears coming out of your eyes on your dark red face. You took in a large breath, focusing on Steve, trying to hold off the impending sobs, with a frown. “I heard them, Stevie.” You stuttered out, letting a few cries escape you.

“They aren’t here. They’re gone, you’re safe.” Steve retorted firmly, trying to calm you down as you let a shaky breath out. “The clock- and the noise- and Steve, what am I supposed to do?” You muttered back, sniffing loudly.

He pushed the hair out of your face, running his thumbs over your eyebrows in a calming manner, “You’re safe here. I’ll protect you.” Steve whispered as you started to calm down. You nodded slowly back to him, looking back to the clock with a sick feeling. “I’m getting rid of that.” You eyed the clock as Steve kissed one of your cheeks and nodded back to you.

You felt silly for having a fit because of those noises, but you still heard them after that. You started noticing things you would have never noticed before, but you started feeling safer, especially around Steve.

Eventually you felt peaceful. Accepting what happened, taking a step away from your career and focusing on what was best for you. Steve always supported you, and he even started holding you more, and you could vaguely understand it was because he was terrified just like you once. But you realized you needed to live, instead of dreading on what’s to happen.


	56. Steve Rogers- Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donutloverxo asked:
> 
> Can I request Steve with a cute and sweet reader? Every one else maybe weirded out by it but not steeb🥺🥺
> 
> hi @donutloverxo hope you enjoy! this was so lovely to write out :) thank you for sending it in!
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Fluff!)  
> No Warnings :)  
> Word Count: 698

You baked muffins for everyone on the team almost every week. You would write personal sweet messages to everyone as well, on cute styled paper. You would buy gifts for people randomly, claiming it just made you think of them. Your team found this weird. They would constantly try to give everything back to you, with an odd grin and shrug, to which you pouted at, asking if they really didn’t like it.

Everyone but Steve thought it was odd. Steve found it endearing and so sweet that you took the time to give everyone lovely gifts. He grew a lot closer to you after accepting all the gifts with a gracious smile and hug. He didn’t understand why anyone wouldn’t like you, because you were perfect in his eyes.

Your first gift to him was a subscription to Netflix and Disney Plus. You gave him a long list of recommendations and summaries of each if he didn’t have time to watch it, and you also wrote him a long-personalized note expressing your sympathies of his past and how he was dragged into this mess. He felt so grateful and in-debt to you, and he wanted to get to know you after that.

Today you felt like making a cake for the team, following a recipe you found online. You already mixed everything in, and you went to go place it into the oven. A call of your name made you turn around with a beaming smile, “Hi Stevie!” You greeted, strolling over to him and wrapping your arms around him, to give him a hug. He laughed at your movements, but quickly hugged you back.

You pulled away with a sweet grin, “I’m baking a cake for everyone!” You explained excitedly. Steve smiled down at you softly, finding it adorable that you continue to do these actions. “Princess, you don’t have to, you know that right?” His nickname made you blush a bright red and you quickly turned around to hide it.

Steve laughed at your actions again, knowing what that nickname does to you. The two of you always had such a flirty vibe together, but in the end you were always so cute and kind with him and everyone else.

You popped up slightly on your feet, remembering something. “Stevie! I got you something!” You suddenly say, running off to your purse, seated in the other room. Steve stood in the kitchen, not knowing what to do but smile. You quickly came back, peeking in the oven to make sure the cake was all going good. You grinned at it, and turned back to Steve. You were searching for so long to get them all together, on a flash drive. It was all his pictures of him and Bucky, growing up and as well as in the army, back in the 30s together. You reached out to his distant family, which they found very sweet of you to do, and made a digital copy to give to him.

You bounced up and down excitedly handing him the flash drive as he looked back at you in confusion. “It’s pictures!” You beamed back to him, he continued to look confused, and he wondered what type of pictures you would give him exactly. You cleared your throat again, realizing you didn’t specify, “Of you and Bucky, growing up.”

Steve’s jaw dropped, “Are you serious, princess?” He questioned, in amazement looking back and forth between you and the flash drive. “As serious as ever, Stevie!” You smiled back, watching as he laughed in astonishment and wonder at you, about how you were able to get it. He was the one that pulled you in for a hug this time, “You’re the sweetest princess I’ve ever known, I don’t get why the team doesn’t love you like I do.” He pulled away, smiling happily at your blushed face.

He leaned down, giving your forehead a sweet kiss and you blushed even more, and flinched when you heard a timer beep out, alerting you of the cake. You smiled shyly back at him, “Thank you Stevie.” And you skipped back over to the oven as Steve smiled brightly at you.


	57. Steve Rogers- Mario Kart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donutloverxo asked:
> 
> 39 and 56 with steeb please! With a happy ending if possible 🥺🥺
> 
> hi @donutloverxo ! hope you like this one! this was super cute to write! thank you for sending it in!
> 
> “want to make love?” + you sobbed, dropping to your knees
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Fluff!) No warnings :)

Maybe teaching Mario Kart to your competitive boyfriend wasn’t such a great idea. Steve twirled the remote cockily, while looking back to you with a grin. You laughed and shook your head at him, but you still felt a feeling of confidence rise in you. You slammed into Steve’s character on the screen, making the character fall to its demise and you giggled in victory.

You stood up next to Steve as his character loaded again, while you were making your second lap. His character hit one of the power ups, giving him the ability to zoom back to you. You gasped as he tried slamming his character into yours as payback as the two of you grew closer to the finish line, glancing back up to Steve, grinning at his concentrated face. 

He was biting his lip and eyeing the screen with intensity making you laugh a little. “That’s the same way you look at me when you want _sex_ , Stevie.” You giggled out, making him look back to you.

A little smug grin formed on his face, making you pay more attention to him, instead of the game. In that moment, he swung your character off a cliff, laughing proudly at himself as _you sobbed, dropping to your knees_ in fake despair.

He threw his hands up in victory as his character passed the finish line in first place and hollered out a “Woohoo!” You laughed at him, standing back him and leaned on your tiptoes, placing a sweet kiss to his cheek. Steve smiled down to you, “ _Want to make love?_ ”

You laughed loudly at him when he made the face again down to you, and you smirked back, “One more round of Mario Kart, first please.”


	58. Peter Parker- Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hear me out, is really rare for the reader to get sick so when that happens she is CLINGY as fuck, like: can you please grab that for me? 🥺 And Peter is a sucker for that bc she usually doesn't need help and like to do things by herself, so he treats her like the most fragile thing in the universe and it's just pure fluff 🥰
> 
> hi anon! i hope you like this! this was so sweet to write about thank you for sending it in! to send in requests, go check out my June Prompt List linked in the Masterlist :) 
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Fluff) No warnings :)

You sniffled again after you sneezed out. You groaned at the fact you were sick, it was terrible. You felt like you couldn’t move without feeling even more exhausted. Peter sat next to you, tracing small circles into your back as you sniffled again and rubbed eyes. You sank into Peter’s side even more as he kissed the side of your head, worried about you.

“Babe?” You moaned out, feeling a headache come on. Peter gazed at you softly, “Yeah?” His voice came out in a whisper. You sniffed again, coughing and turning your head away from Peter’s. You leaned back into in after that, blinking slowly up to him.

“Will you grab the Tylenol for me please?” You mumbled out, feeling the headache start to worsen, making you rub your forehead. Peter kissed your cheek again before getting up slowly, laying you back on the comfy couch. His concern for you slowly rising as you asked him for help. You normally didn’t ask for anything unless something was really wrong. He just hoped you would feel better soon.

Peter filled a glass with water and took a couple of capsules of Tylenol in his hands and walked back to you. He placed them on the coffee table next to the couch as he slipped his hands behind your back to slowly and softly lift you up. You slowly breathed out, as Peter held you up and placed a soft pillow behind you, smiling softly at you. The pillow supported your back to sit up and sip on the water, taking the capsules Peter handed to you.

You swallowed down the capsules, smiling lightly back to your boyfriend. “Thank you,” You whispered, and tugged on Peter’s hands, laughing lightly as he dramatically fell back onto the couch besides you. Peter grinned, happy to see you smile and leaned back to your cheek again, kissing it lightly.

You winced again as another wave of pain from the headache hit you and you cuddled closer to Peter, moving down and laying your head in his lap. Peter lightly held your cheek, as you closed your eyes. “Babe, I love you.” You mumbled, feeling Peter begin to massage your head, he smiled at the sound of your voice, “Love you too, princess”


	59. Peter Parker- Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> I just need some fluff right now cause sometimes I feel like I'm not enough, and it sucks, I hate caring too much about others and they don't appreciate me. Happens with some of my teachers too, they make fun of me and I get so mad and also sad, because I hate disappointing someone. I also love hugs, and every other type of affection but I don't do that a lot, cause I don't wanna seem needy. Anyway, I just really love your writing and I was hoping you could write something to cheer me up? 🥺
> 
> (2/2) Forgot to say that the request was with Peter haha sorry
> 
> hi anon! i hope this cheered you up! :) sending some love to you, i’m sorry you have to go through that sweetie!   
> Masterlist
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Fluff!)  
> No warnings  
> Word Count: 950

Peter noticed you were sad when you didn’t smile back to him, or at all during lunch. You were usually a cheery person, and when you looked down, Peter couldn’t help but feel sad. So, when he got back home, he sent you a text, “ _come over in 20 minutes?”._ The two of you were neighbors, you lived a few apartments down, and the two of you would always hang out. You quickly sent back, “ _sure”._

His crush on you was massive as well, so it hurt him more to see you upset. First, he cleaned up his room, quickly stacking away his Star Wars Lego sets, and cleaning off the mess he usually had on his desk. He tidied up his bed pretty quick as well, and then went over to the closet, grabbing all the pillows and blankets he could find. When he ran out of pillows from the closet, he ran back to his bed, and tossed them on the floor, and ran over to May’s room as well, grabbing some extra throw pillows. He neatly laid the blankets out on the floor, over each other, and pushed the pillows in random order on the blankets.

Once he was satisfied with that, he ran over to the kitchen, sliding in his socks across the floor, and opening up the microwave. He placed two popcorn bags in and watched as they grew. He speedily took them out of the microwave, hissing from the heat, and pouring the popcorn in a huge bowl. He set it aside as he ran to the pantry, grabbing all the snacks he knows you like, and dumping it into another bowl. He took both back to his room, placing them in the center of the blankets on the floor, and also grabbing some water for the both of you.

His next task was setting up your favorite movie on the projector, him and Tony had been working on. The projector casted a large picture, much better than ones in theaters, and it was in 3D as well. He grabbed the flimsy 3D glasses, and neatly pushed them next to the snacks after he set up your favorite movie.

He ran to the bathroom, checking himself in the mirror, hoping he was presentable. Your knock startled him but he sped to the front door, quickly opening the door with a charming smile. “Hi there.” He greeted, guiding you in with a funny bow. You giggled at his action, already feeling happier with Peter. He led you to his room, almost like an excited kid as you asked him what he was doing.

“Ta-da! I noticed you were down today, and I um, just wanted to cheer you up.” Peter stuttered out suddenly feeling nervous. You gasped in surprise at the layout, and quickly turned to Peter with a happy grin, “Thank you!”

You slid your shoes off before stepping onto the blankets. You shifted around finding a comfortable spot, as Peter closed his door and turned his main lights off. He turned on the fairy lights that May bought him as a joke earlier this year, and you gasped again at the beautiful lights hanging over you. Peter smiled at your reaction, and sat down next to you, pressing play on the movie without saying anything.

By the sound of the introduction of the movie, you turned to Peter, smiling widely at him. “Peter- this is amazing, thank you so much.” You paused for a second, blushing at his smile back at you, as the two of you laid back against the pillows. “I was…upset today. I made a present for Wendy, from scratch. It took a month or so, for her birthday and she just, didn’t even care. It really hurt my feelings. And a few of the teachers also started being mean to me, after I wrote that paper about school and social media. Some of them started calling me names…” You trailed off, hoping you didn’t reveal too much to scare Peter off.

It didn’t scare him off, it just hurt him even more now, knowing why you felt that way. He scooted closer to you, and wrapped an arm around your body, as he cuddled into your side. He hoped he wasn’t making you uncomfortable, but he knew you needed a hug. You leaned closer and turned into him so the two of you were facing each other.

“That was rude of Wendy, she should have been grateful to you. And your teachers sound terrible, we should write them up about it. You’re such a caring person, and you deserve the world,” Peter whispered, feeling intimately close to you. He was only a breath away, and you can almost feel his lips near yours. Your eyes drifted down to his lips, slightly smiling, “Thank you Peter.” You felt like you were glowing under his arm as his legs cuddled with yours too.

The movie was long forgotten to the both of you as Peter glanced down to your lips as well. “Can I kiss you?” He whispered softly and feeling nervous. You smiled and with a small nod, you lean in together and your lips touched.

His lips were buttery soft as your hands went back around his head, pulling him in even more. Peter gasped slightly at your movements but drew you closer into him. The two of you pulled apart for a slight second to breathe, and Peter went right back in with closed eyes and you giggled as he kissed deeper.

You pulled away again, with a bright smile back to Peter, “Thank you.” You murmured, making Peter shake his head with a giddy smile, “Anything for you.”


	60. Peter Parker- Cute Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Ok but some cute jealous Peter in high school is a concept I cannot stop thinking about, our boy would be so sweet to his gf 🥺🥺
> 
> hi anon hope you enjoy! this was cute to write about :) thank you for sending it in!! 
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Fluff!)  
> No warnings, just some kissing!  
> Word Count: 658

“Hi babe,” Peter greeted you from behind, hugging you and kissing the side of your head. You giggled at his actions, turning around in his arms, and stepping on your tiptoes to lightly kiss his lips. “Hi Peter,” You giggled out, and pressed another kiss to his lips, making him smile into it. The two of you stepped away when your classmate, Ryan, cleared his throat and eyed you as you smiled back to him, sheepishly.

Ryan raised his eyebrows at Peter, trying to signal it was a private conversation between the two of you, but Peter stayed put, with his arms crossed against his chest as you greeted Ryan, “Hey what’s up?” Your voice was super bright and friendly making Peter pause to look over to Ryan.

“I just wanted to know if you were coming to my party on Saturday?” Ryan asked, smirking to you as you smiled back to him sweetly and unaware of Peter growing irritated. Ryan was one of your friends in Biology class, and he always talked to you, and you naturally grew to be friends. You had no idea he actually liked you in a romantic way. Peter could tell instantly, by the way Ryan stepped closer to you, slightly in your personal space and somewhat blushing.

It only irritated Peter because he knew you couldn’t see what Ryan was doing. He knew that you would be uncomfortable about it though, so he never said anything. He just wanted you to be happy with your friends, even if some of them liked you. Ryan reached out to grab your shoulder though, making Peter scoff at his movement, pouting at the feeling of jealousy. Even though you didn’t realize Ryan was trying to get at you, the jealousy made Peter feel slightly more irritated. Peter wasn’t angry at you, but at Ryan for even trying here in front of him.

“Can I bring Peter?” You questioned back, after glancing to Peter to see the foul look on his face. He wasn’t happy and you were confused as to why. The moment you said that, Peter wanted to yell out “Aha!” back to Ryan, but he chose to be quiet, instead watching as it played out. Peter gazed back to you with a smug grin, knowing Ryan would be annoyed with your suggestion. “It’s- you know what? It’s okay, you guys seem like you already have plans.” Ryan stuttered back, taking his hand from your shoulder, and stepping away.

You shrugged and looked back to your boyfriend, “I don’t think we have anything planned that day, do you want to go, babe?” You asked Peter lightly, as he chuckled at the situation, “Was planning on taking you out on a date, maybe go to our spot?” Ryan rolled his eyes at Peter’s words, done with the conversation, and waved to you goodbye before you could say anything else.

You gazed at Ryan in confusion before shrugging back to Peter, “That sounds like a good plan, babe.” You mumbled, and he pulled you in for another hug, swaying side to side with you. “You look so fuckin’ cute today, babe.” He whispered back, making you giggle in his arms.

He swung you around in a circle, making the two of you laugh even more, and he leaned down pressing a soft kiss to your lips. You hummed back into the kiss, pulling his head down further and kissing him even more. Peter swiped his tongue over your bottom lip making you open your mouth slightly. He moved his way through your lips with a soft groan. The two of you made out for a few more seconds, before Peter pulled away blushing at the deep kiss.

You smiled, and wiped your fingers over his lips, swiping off the excess saliva as he smiled at you. “I love you,” Peter paused and kissed your forehead again. You giggled back to him, “Love you too, babe.”


	61. Carol Danvers- Spaghetti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! hope you like this lil one shot of Carol and reader :) this is the first time i’m writing for her.
> 
> Carol Danvers x Reader (Fluff!) No warnings :)

“Hey sweetheart,” You begin with a cheery tone, grinning as Carol chuckled back over the call. You twirled the spaghetti with your fork slowly, picking up big scoop of it. You held it up over your mouth and you laugh back into the phone, “You’re missing out!” And with that, you take the big bite and obnoxiously eat loudly to tease your girlfriend.

Carol groaned back at you playfully, “What exactly am I missing out on?” Without letting you respond, she continues, “Your terrible cooking?” You gasped loudly, letting the leftover spaghetti drop back down on the plate.

“I’ll have you know that it is not my _terrible_ cooking. It’s from Ronnie’s, I ordered in.” You giggled back teasingly. Carol was the one to gasp back at you this time, playing along with your game. She walked around on a distant planet, smiling along.

“That’s my favorite!” Carol bit back, laughing along with you. She smiled happily into the phone, knowing you couldn’t see it, “I’ll be back soon, save some for me, babe?” She asked back to you. You blushed at the nickname, laughing again.

You grinned, taking another bite out of the spaghetti. “Yeah if you come back soon, maybe you can have desert.” Your grin turned into a smirk hearing Carol grumble out, “You tease.”

“ _Sweetheart_ , that’s not the only thing you’ll be calling me tonight.”


	62. Bucky Barnes- Tickle Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Oh my gosh, a fluffy Bucky imagine where she’s waiting for him in his room and when he comes in to see her standing at his bed he just tackles her onto his bed for some reason and there’s lots of laughing and cuteness
> 
> hi anon! hope you enjoy :)) thank you for sending this in!
> 
> Bucky Barnes x Reader (Fluff!)   
> No warnings :)  
> Word Count: 280

Bucky rounded the corner to go to his bedroom, already smiling since he knew you were there. He had a little cheer in his walk to the door, and he quickly opened it. You were standing in front of his bed with a cheeky grin, slightly swinging back and forth with your arms, “Babe, I-” Bucky quickly cut you off by running towards you and tackling you to the bed.

You instantly shrieked and laughed by his actions, his body was on top of yours, and he quickly moved some of his weight off you. He leaned back over your face though, with a big smile, “Hey,” He greeted making you giggle and shake your head at him in disbelief, “Hi,” You mumbled back as Bucky laughed aloud.

You looked at him in confusion, but you were still amused, “Why’d you do that?” You asked softly as Bucky started smiling even more. He swung his legs over your body, one on each side, making you giggle at the absurdity again.

“Cause I fuckin’ love you.” He laughed back, as he leaned back down again and started tickling you. You shrieked and gasped, laughing around and squirming at the tickling. Your face started turning red from the tickling and you gasped the words, “No fair!” You quickly flung your arms back and started tickling him back, which momentarily confused him.

You pushed him back, quickly moving to where you were laying besides him. The two of you fell into a soft silence as you gazed at each other with love-doped smiles. “I fuckin’ love you too.” You spoke up, breaking the silence, making the two of you fall into laughter again.


	63. Bucky Barnes- The Photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @tweedlydumbtweedlydoo asked:
> 
> Take your time:) Bucky x reader.. maybe the two of them were a thing before he went to war and then flash forward the avengers (he’s already apart of them) bring on a new team member and it happens to be the reader?? You can change it up if you’d like. I was just wanting something angsty. ☺️ thank you so so much ❤️❤️ I love your writing by the way💕
> 
> hi hun! hope you enjoy! thank you for sending in the request and waiting :)) also thank you very much for the compliment!! i’m sending you hugs:) ❤️ ❤️
> 
> italics signal the past!
> 
> Bucky Barnes x Reader (Angst)   
> No Warnings :)  
> Word Count: 1.2k

_You sniffled when your boyfriend, Bucky, hugged you tightly. He pulled away from you, with a sad expression as he leaned his head down to yours. “I’ll miss you, doll.” He whispered down to you and you nodded against his head. You leaned up on your tiptoes, as he bent down slightly more, and you pulled his head into a deep kiss. The two of you stayed together, kissing outside on his last day here, and tried making it the best day. For some reason, you felt sick to your stomach knowing he was going; and you made sure not to tell him you were being shipped out in a few weeks as well to be a battlefield nurse. It would’ve made things even worse for the two of you if he knew, so you kept it to yourself._

_You felt tear drops hitting your face when kissing him, and you pulled away, seeing the small tears running down his face. “Bucky…” You trailed off, tugging him into another deep hug after softly wiping the tears off his face. “I already miss you.” You admitted, sniffling and not fighting the tears running down your face. The two of you hugged each other each tighter, “I love you,” Bucky mumbled on the top of your head._

_You pulled away again, softly smiling, “I love you too, Bucky,” You paused, taking the photo out of your pocket and quickly handing it to him. Bucky looked down at the photo with affection, seeing it was a picture of the two of you on your three-month anniversary. “Doll…” Bucky trailed off, feeling grateful of your gift, and feeling even more guilty about leaving._

_“Please, no matter what happens, keep that photo.”_

Bucky kept that photo with him, keeping the promise he made you all those years ago. The feeling of holding it close to him always kept him safe. It wrinkled into a dusty old photo, but he kept it safe, laminated in his wallet, or sometimes he would put it in pockets during missions. He loved you so much, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember your name. Steve couldn’t help him either, because Bucky for some reason kept you a secret. He couldn’t understand why, knowing that Steve was almost his brother, and he cursed his past self for keeping such a secret.

A recruit was joining the team today, which worried Bucky. When he asked about the recruit, he would only be met with shrugs and vague descriptions, which made him think that maybe that they would be working or have worked with HYDRA again. The team and him piled into the room, and he clutched onto the photo, starting to feel calm again. The elevator beeped, signaling that the recruit was here, and everyone shifted around slightly on edge.

Bucky felt himself hold his breath when the doors opened, and you walked in. He glanced down to the photo, and back up to you in a repeated motion, noticing the exact same features. You were still so beautiful, and he couldn’t even see anything about you. He felt freaked out, it made him so stressed, that the moment you made eye contact with him, he felt his face going red from worry.

“Bucky?”

_The first time he met you, he felt giddy. The instant connection the two of you had surprised him; no one else was like that with him. You didn’t play hard to get, like most girls. But Bucky knew you were hard to earn. He wanted your trust and love, the more the two of you spoke. Everything about you made Bucky swoon, and the two of you slowly fell in love over time. The moment he confessed his love to you, he was so nervous, but he knew you loved him back, so deeply like him._

_“Doll, I have something to say,” Bucky spoke up, nervously. You gazed back at him in curiosity, “Yes?” The nervousness doubled as he started turning red again, when you completely turned your body to him, watching. “These past few- oh fuck it, I love you.” He stumbled out, carefully looking at you._

_You gasped at his words, “Wait, no way! I love you too, Buck.” You responded with a quick laugh, only to be cut off by Bucky’s lips. You quickly responded back to his kiss, pulling him closer to you, as the both of you kept trying to fight off the smiles._

_You pulled away for a second to take a deep breath, “Want to go make-out at the aquarium?”_

He felt like he couldn’t breathe now, no matter how many times he tried to suck in air. Your voice was the exact same and everyone in the room was now staring at him. You walked closer to him, making him trip back, trying to keep space from each other. “No, you _aren’t_ real.” He exclaimed, stuttering and walking even farther back, until he hit the wall.

You flinched at his words. “I am, it’s _me_ , Bucky please.” You felt yourself begging, hoping that he would understand. He didn’t though, this was a nightmare for him. He searched all this time for you, trying to find you in data bases, tried asking your family, and nothing. You were supposed to be gone, back in the past, with his old self.

“Get away from me!” He screamed, and you stopped in your steps. It was almost audible, the sound of both of your hearts breaking again. Bucky was brought back to the time he almost lost your photo, while you were brought back to the time you heard he was still alive.

_“You can’t take her from me! I need her! I’ll do anything, absolutely anything, just let me have this!” Bucky yelled out, as they hooked him back on the machine. The scientist ripped the photo away from him, examining it with vague interest, as Bucky continued to scream out to him._

_He was lucky they gave it back to him. They decided it was emotionally best for Bucky, since no matter how many times he was wiped, that photo was something he remembered._

You breathed out heavily, feeling the fear coming out of Bucky. You couldn’t do that to him again, knowing that he was reminded of HYDRA again. You’ve watched all the videos, after you found out he was still alive. You couldn’t believe it, the immense pain you felt watching as they continued to tear him apart, and his grip on your photo. But now you could see, that photo, that picture of you, brought him fear instead of something you mistaken for as hope.

“I’m sorry. I love you, Buck.” You whispered, now ignoring the rest of the people in the room. You breathed in heavily again, focusing on your hands, as you leaned down to touch the floor. With a chant, you disappeared, no where to be seen in the room as Bucky tried looking around for you.

Steve was the one to speak up first, walking to him in worry. “She can teleport. She was in an accident in the war, and her powers sent her here in the future, or present for us. She popped up a few years ago; she usually only teleports to places, not times.” Steve explained softly, leaning down and holding a hand out to Bucky.

Bucky slowly took his hand, as he dropped the photo on the floor in horror. “That was _her_. My doll.”


	64. Bucky Barnes- Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Do you know the earlier one where you said your not completely comfortable doing the second autistic one, that’s completely fine!I just wondered if maybe you could do one with a different child who just maybe doesn’t like dresses and Nat buys the reader a load of them since she doesn’t have any clothes since she’s just visiting and Bucky hears about it and takes his? Like idk t-shirts and shorts that are baggy but she likes them, much to Bucky’s delight. It’s fine if you don’t want to though!
> 
> hi anon! hope you enjoy! thank you for sending this in :)) i hope it’s ok i made the child the reader!! 
> 
> Bucky Barnes and child!Reader (Fluff!) (Platonic!)  
> No warnings  
> Word Count: 441

You looked down at the dress with a small frown once Natasha left. She bought you tons of clothes, all very different, and asked you to try the dress on to see if it fit. And it did fit, but in all the wrong places, you felt like you couldn’t move your arms up and down without it being too tight, and you felt like you had to crouch slightly, in fear it might move too much upwards.

You walked out of your room, tugging and huffing in irritation at the dress. You couldn’t tell Natasha it wasn’t right for you, because she was such a great person for even thinking of you. You wondered if she would notice if you didn’t wear it, and you shrugged, just hoping she would be fine with your decision.

You walked straight to Bucky’s room, hoping you could borrow an old t-shirt from him, and some shorts that dropped down on your legs like pants. It would keep you warmer and more comfortable, and as soon as you walked up to his door, he opened it, without you knocking.

In Bucky’s hands were exactly what you wanted to wear, and you looked up to him with a grin. “Hey, I heard that Natasha bought you some clothes, and I know you just don’t really like most stuff, so I was on my way to give you these.” His explanation made you laugh from excitement, and you looked at the clothes. “Thank you!” You exclaimed, happily.

He was always the best. You and Bucky had a great friendship, and you saw him almost like a father-figure and a mentor. He was always considerate of you and understanding whenever you were upset. You grinned taking the clothes out of his hands and he turned around to close his door, as you both head over to the kitchen.

You strolled into the nearest bathroom once the two of you got to the kitchen, and you quickly took off the dress, breathing in deeply, feeling free already of it. You shrugged on Bucky’s clothes with a happy smile, and you held the folded dress in your hands as you left the bathroom.

“Thank you again, you’re one of the people here that I’m glad I met.” You mumbled, attacking Bucky in a bear hug and he laughed out in surprise, quickly hugging you back. “No problem, kid.” Bucky spoke back, looking down at you with a big smile.

He set you back down and stepped away for a second before laughing out, “You look like you’re _sinking_ in my clothes!” You only shrugged and laughed along with him.

-


	65. Steve Rogers- Thunder and Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please may I request a Steve x child!reader where she’s his niece (don’t ask how) and about 7 and as soon as she comes to stay for the holidays he grows really protective of her and then in the middle of one night it thunder and Lightning’s and she’s extremely scared of it so she goes into her uncles room and apprehensively wakes him up with the Bucky teddy that Bucky got her and he wakes up and calms her down from crying and cuddles her. A bunch of fluff basically!Thank u & I love your writing!
> 
> hi anon! hope you enjoy! sorry for the late response :) 
> 
> Gen fic/Platonic fic  
> Steve Rogers and child!Reader (Fluff)  
> No warnings :)  
> Word Count: 368

You shot up in bed, feeling terrified as the lightening hit again. You glanced out the window and yelped when thunder roared. It was completely terrifying, and you clutched your blanket up to your chest, shaking by the roars and bolts outside. When another roll of thunder bothered you, you got up and dashed outside the room, grabbing your little Bucky teddy that your uncle gave you.

You sprinted over to Steve’s room, banging on the door repeatedly as another roar of thunder rolled out. “Uncle Steve!” You called out. Almost right after you shouted, a flash of lightening hit right outside the widow at the end of the hall, making you sob and scream in fear.

You fell back down onto the floor, feeling your breathing become unsteady and rapid. You closed your eyes and quickly wrapped your arms around your legs, pulling yourself into a ball on the floor. “Hey hey, what’s wrong?” Steve responded worriedly, after he opened the door and saw you on the ground.

“I-th-the lightening and- um- thunder scares me!” You hiccupped out between sobs. You glanced up to see Steve leaning down to reach you. You tightened your grip onto the Bucky teddy, as Steve lifted you up. He smiled softly seeing the teddy and squeezed you a little tighter, walking into his room. You started to feel calmer in his hold.

He set you down on his bed and you sighed out, feeling the warmth of the blankets. You put your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes again from sleepiness. “Thank you, Uncle Steve.” You mumbled, sniffling again. Steve patted your back with a small chuckle, “It’s alright, you’ve got me and your Bucky teddy to protect you.”

You giggled slightly at that, but you still felt a little scared, “Will the lightening get us?” You asked quietly, making Steve shake his head at that. He wanted to laugh at the idea, because if lightening did hit the two of you in this massive protected building, then something would be very wrong.

“No, it won’t, you know why?” Steve questioned back smiling. You hummed out, feeling curious at the answer, “Why?”

“Thor would never do anything to hurt you!”


	66. Steve Rogers- Meanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> What about a child reader (about 7) where she visits the tower and is in the main part where everyone is hanging out and when Tony hears her speak because he thinks she’s just a kid if one of the staff he starts making fun of her but then Steve arrives, hears what he’s saying and comes up behind her and introduces her as his daughter and is really passive aggressive to Tony but is such a fluff ball to his daughter maybe? Clint is also quite nice to her too? :)
> 
> hi anon! hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Gen Fic/Platonic Fic  
> Steve Rogers and daughter!Reader  
> No warnings :)  
> Word Count: 673

“And then the blue guy ran home, and then, the other person went to the school, and also what’s that?” You rambled on a story you didn’t even know how to finish, to yourself. But you were also distracted by the machinery in front of you, so you walked closer to it, only to see someone you’ve never met, under it.

“Hello!” You greeted out, making Tony drop the screwdriver into his face. He groaned out in surprise and the sudden pain and twisted himself out from under his latest project. He eyed you up and down with confusion, “What are you doing here?” He questioned, getting straight to the point.

“This looks cool! Can I touch it?” You questioned back, already leaning forward and pushing down on random buttons. Tony gasped out, pushing your hands away from the machine, “Do you know what you just did? You ruined the whole thing! What’s your problem?” Tony exclaimed in anger and frustration.

You took a step away from him, frowning, “That’s rude.” You spoke out in a matter-of-fact tone, crossing your arms at him. Tony rolled his eyes at you, getting even more annoyed by the fact you were still in here, “Go back to your mommy or something. Maybe your parent is down the hall at the meeting.” You frowned at his statement.

“But he said to go and wait here?” You wondered back aloud. Tony rolled his eyes back to you, “Whoever he is, sounds stupid, now shoo.” He shot back, turning back around and ignoring your protests.

Clint walked in, making you smile at him, “Hi uncle!”. Clint smiled back to you with a chuckle, playfully gliding to you and capturing you in a hug, “Hey! Haven’t seen you in a while? Where’s your dad at?” He asked back, looking over to Tony confused.

Tony only shrugged back, not caring about it. He was just angry he needed to fix whatever you messed up with just a touch of a few buttons. Clint sighed at his behavior, and put you back down with another smile your way. “I think he was supposed to come here 10 minutes ago?” You mumbled back, looking at the clock in the room.

Tony scoffed at that, “This isn’t a drop off center, kid, just leave already.” As if on cue, Steve walked in hearing Tony’s words. He glanced back down to you, seeing your upset features and back to Clint. He only shrugged back, and mouthed out, “He’s angry.”

Steve nodded and bent down to your level, “Hey sweetheart!”. Tony turned around surprised, “Wait a second, that kid is yours?” He questioned, shocked and slightly offended he didn’t know about you already. Steve nodded back to him with raised eyebrows, already knowing that Tony was upset about it.

“The only reason you never met her before was because of your attitude.” Steve spoke up, after giving you a quick hug. You grinned back to him and Clint, before turning to Tony with an eyeroll, coping his earlier actions. Tony shook his head at the two of you, not believing it.

“Dad told me you were a meanie sometimes!” You exclaimed out, and Clint laughed out at that, “Yeah he is.” He agreed with you, grinning back to you.

“Are you always so… good with kids Tony?” Steve asked, annoyed, and trying to keep a cool feature on his face so you didn’t get upset. Tony looked back to him, “You’re the one that didn’t tell me that you have a daughter!”

Steve raised his eyebrows back to him, “Well that just shows one reason why you’re just amazing with children.” His voice came out sarcastically. Before Tony could respond, Steve lifted you up easily and carried you back outside of the room.

He tickled your stomach, making you laugh loudly, “I’m sorry that he acted like that. Once a meanie, always a meanie.” Steve whispered down to you. You shrugged your shoulders after calming down from the laugh, “Thanks for sticking up for me, dad.”


	67. Steve Rogers- Cupcakes and Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donutloverxo asked:
> 
> I'm back here again👉👈 can I get a soft daddy Steve buying his princess all the pink baking supplies or clothes she wants? Thank you😍😍😘😘
> 
> Hi @donutloverxo! Okay—I loved this request! Thank you for sending it in and enjoy the lightly spicy action between the two in the first little bit! I feel like making a part 2 to this just to make it smutty haha! But let me know what you think :))
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Fluff!)  
> Warnings: tiny lil teasing, daddy!Steve, swearing  
> Word Count: 600

You pouted at the empty pantry, shuffling back into bed where your boyfriend was. You didn’t really want to wake him up, but it was important to you that you got your supplies! Sam’s birthday party was tomorrow, and you wanted to bake all the cupcakes and cookies for the party. You also really needed something to wear, all you had with you at Steve’s place was a couple old t-shirts and a pair of pants that you regularly didn’t wear around his apartment.

You pondered for a second on how to wake him up, and you suddenly grinned at your mischievous idea, as you took off your pink slippers. You very carefully moved onto the bed, and raised one leg over his torso, cautiously placing it over his side. You then very slowly sat down, smiling when he started to stir in his sleep.

Steve groaned, feeling you on top of him, “Baby, what time is it?” He asked, sighing deeply and still sleepy. You giggled at his morning voice and you leaned your body down on his, “It’s time for you to wake up, Daddy.” You whispered into his ear, making him open his eyes widely in that second.

“Shit, princess, don’t tease me this early.” Steve groaned out, now memorizing the feeling of your body on his. He looked down at you, seeing that you were wearing his shirt and he groaned again. “But Daddy, pretty please wake up?” You pouted at him and leaned your face down to his neck. Steve gasped at your breath on his neck.

You giggled slightly at his reaction, and you closed the gap between your lips and his neck. You very slowly opened your mouth and let out your tongue. You giggled again, and then with one long and slow lick, Steve groaned loudly, “Fuck, fine, I’ll get up.”

You grinned in victory, sitting back up on his hips, making him laugh and flush slightly, “Princess, if you don’t get off me in the next three seconds, _you’ll_ be the one under _me_.” His warning made you giggle again, and you wiggled your hips slightly in a teasing method, before lifting your hips back up, and getting off the bed.

Steve barely glanced down, to see what you’ve made of him. But he got up anyway, as he gazed back over to you, “Baby, you’re such a tease.” He stood up, smiling when you leaned in to hug him. He softly pressed a kiss onto the top of your head.

You pulled back with a different expression now. “Daddy, I _need_ something.” You bit out, with a more serious tone. Steve almost shuddered at it, from the increasing lust he started feeling for you since you woke him up. “Anything, princess.” He quickly responded, breath hitching slightly again at the name.

“ _Daddy_ please…will you get me some pink cupcake holders, and maybe a pink dress, like a pretty peachy color?” You pouted back to him, hoping he would agree. You didn’t even notice you caused such a reaction in him, until you looked down, and flushed red.

Steve smirked back to you, as you finally looked back down at him. “I’ll order it for instant delivery. And maybe you can say sorry to your Daddy?” He paused, lifting his hand to unbutton a few of the first buttons on his dress-shirt you were wearing. You gasped at him, “I-I yes Daddy, yes please.”

But before he could touch you, you took a large step behind you. “But first, instant delivery for cupcakes and clothes!”


	68. Steve Rogers- Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> 66 and 56 with steve please :)
> 
> hi anon! hope you enjoy! thank you for sending this in :))
> 
> your eyes widened in shock when they pointed over to you + you sobbed, dropping to your knees
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (little Angst/Fluff)   
> Warnings: training, injuries, mention of medicine/needle, swearing  
> Word Count: 949

Being a new trainee was nerve-wracking to you. It felt like all your superiors were watching you specifically over the last week. You had been improving rapidly over the month, to the point it seemed impossible. You knew they were probably questioning your skills, but it was just how you learned. You had this thing, where you would watch someone do it once, and then you would repeat it just as easily, even though you didn’t even have that much strength or speed.

You wouldn’t even consider this as a “power”, it just helped you out throughout life. Recently though, since you were constantly surrounded by strong people, you began to almost absorb in that information, and sync it to yourself. Today was most anxiety-inducing because Steve Rogers was watching today. He was always so attractive, and so strict with training, you just hoped everyone stayed safe today.

Steve eyed the group of trainees, leaning closer to Bucky, hearing him say your name. Steve nodded, quickly gazing at you. He felt a small flush hit him when he saw you were already looking back at him. He looked away for a second before looking back and smiling to you. He cleared his throat, “Today, we’ll be doing something different today. Agents versus trainees. Agents will choose their trainees, and quick spars on the mats for thirty minutes.” You watched and listened on with interest, as well as more nervousness.

You barely even knew any of the agents here, and you quickly looked to them, noticing they already started walking to different trainees. You were the only one left, making you feel more confused and nervous as you stood back up. Steve smiled to you, and you sheepishly smiled back. _Your eyes widened in shock when he pointed over to you,_ and you quickly shuffled to Steve, hoping everything was okay. “Yes sir?” You questioned softly, trying not to upset him in any way. He shifted, grinning and looking down to you, “You’ll spar with me today,”

Your nervousness quickly started to become panic, “I-uh, okay sir!” You stuttered out, following Steve to the mats. “So, I’ve noticed your skills, have you been training on your own?” Steve spoke up, trying to get you to calm down and to answer a few questions about your talent. It was the first-time you guys were speaking, and even though it was just to check if you had any sort of power that the Avengers should know about, he still wanted to know you other than that.

“No. Just here,” You paused, pulling your hair up, and nodded back to Steve as he got into position. You really didn’t want to fight him, it just didn’t seem right, and you were obviously way weaker than him. Steve didn’t know that, instead he thought that you were much stronger than anyone here, so he threw the first punch, straight to your gut, making you gasp in pain.

You held your stomach for a moment, trying to put on a tough face again, and wondering why the hell he hurt you so badly. You quickly threw a weak punch to his side, and he quickly defended himself. With another leaned back strong punch to your chest, _you sobbed, dropping to your knees_ in sudden pain _._ You looked down at your chest, trying to breathe but couldn’t that well and Steve instantly fell to the floor next to you, very concerned.

You poked down onto your chest and gasped in immense pain when you noticed he cracked one of your ribs, you looked back up to him in anger and confusion, “Pardon me, but what the fuck, sir!” You exclaimed out, as Steve gasped at your wound. He had no idea he hit you that hard, and he was instantaneously feeling guilty as he tried lifting you back up.

You couldn’t even get up from the pain, so Steve carefully lifted your body off the floor and carried you out, not looking back to the group. “I’m so sorry, I thought you had a gift or a power!” Steve exclaimed, quickly hurrying you to the infirmary. You shook your head at that, tempted to roll your eyes, “No! I just learn fast!” Your anger started getting the best of you, and you forgot to address him right, making him laugh.

“I’m really sorry.” Steve spoke up again, trying to hide his laughter from you as he set you down on one of the beds. Your anger was cute to him, but he still felt bad that he hurt you. You finally rolled your eyes at him, and he smiled at that, finding it cute and funny, “When I recover, I demand a rematch!” You exclaimed as one of the nurses came over to you.

Steve nodded at you, finding the situation even more funny, “Sure thing.” He grinned back and you sighed in pain and felt the nurse poke your skin with a needle, and you looked back to her, asking what it was. She quickly looked back to the two of you, “Something to help with the pain.” You slowly nodded at her, starting to feel the effects of the medicine.

You gazed back to Steve again, just not caring about manners, “And I’m going to kick your ass next time.” Steve finally let out a big laugh and you found yourself laughing too, feeling dizzy and sleepy as you started closing your eyes, “Better fuckin’ be here to say sorry again.” You mumbled out to Steve, and he responded softly, “Yeah, of course. Sorry again.”


	69. Peter Parker- Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can you write Peter Parker x reader where she has wings and they kind of have a mind of their own, she really likes Peter and when he talks to her, especially when he says her name, they ruffle themselves to look bigger and sort of reach out to him, he LOVES it and teases her all the time.
> 
> hi anon! thank you for requesting this! it was very sweet to write out :) 
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Fluff!) No warnings :) Word Count: 312

Peter Parker x Reader (Fluff!) No warnings :) Word Count: 312

Peter smiled to you when you walked into the room. He stood up to go greet you, “Hi babe.” He spoke up, smiling deeply when you grinned back to him. “Hi Pete!” You exclaimed back happily. You haven’t seen your boyfriend in quite a while, almost two weeks now because of your mission. The both of you missed each other lots.

Peter pulled you into a hug and kissed your cheek, making you giggle, “Wait what time is it?” It was sometime in the morning, but you had no idea since you left your phone in the other room. You were supposed to go for more training sometime today. Peter leaned away from you with a playful grin, “How about time to say-” You cut Peter off with a loud laugh, “Babe, no!”

“Y/n.” Peter whispered, making you groan as your wings fluttered out appearing bigger than ever and reaching back to Peter. Your wings pulled Peter back into a hug with you as you two laughed about it. “I love your wings, it’s amazing.” Peter complimented, making the wings tug on him even more. The two of you were squished together, and the both of you were blushing at the closeness.

You giggled at it, “You know they have a mind of their own.” Your wings slowly let go of Peter, but stayed stretched open, as Peter started slowly marveling at them. He reached out and softly pet them making you giggle at the feeling, “Babe…” You trailed off as Peter smiled out of amazement.

“Your wings are incredible, Y/n.” Peter spoke up, causing your wings to ruffle outwards again. You grinned back to him and leaned in, making the wings wrap around his back once more. Peter smiled back to you, and you reached your arms, wrapping them around the back of his neck, prompting him to step a little closer.


	70. Peter Parker- Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey :) Can I request the prompts 5,18,33 with Peter? I was thinking about being at a party, or any other place, totally up to you, and then your ex shows up and starts flirting, even though he’s aware of all he’d done to you, and then when Peter shows up he starts slut shaming you so yeah it’s a bit of angsty.
> 
> “i can’t believe you” + “let’s drink” + “i don’t think i can ever trust you again”
> 
> hi anon! i hope you like it! thank you for sending this in! please read the warnings :) the end can be read anyway you want! 
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Angst)  
> Warnings: drinking, cursing, and sadness  
> Word Count: 1.5k

The night was young, and you wanted to have fun. After you got into a fight with your boyfriend, Peter, he blew you off, and swung away, saying he had “Spider-Man duties” to do and you wanted to do something, to distract you. You knew he just didn’t want to continue talking with you, after the argument about safety. He seemed to only care about your safety, and not his, which you thought was dumb, since he needed to be protecting himself.

After he left, your friend, Riley, sent you a text, inviting you to her party. You usually didn’t like going to parties, but today was different and you quickly sent her back a yes, and you started getting ready. You didn’t bother telling Peter, because he really did piss you off. It hurt your feelings that whenever the two of you get into arguments about safety, he runs off. It made you feel low, and tonight, you knew you shouldn’t let it get to you. You put your tough face on, as you looked back into the mirror, eyeing your outfit in satisfaction.

You turned your phone off once you got to the party, not wanting to deal with anyone else tonight. The party was blasting music, and people were swaying back and forth, with drinks in their hands. You grinned at the sight of your friend, “Hey Riley!” You called out, greeting her and giving her a quick hug. She giggled back at you, intoxicated, “Hey didn’t know if you were actually coming!” She responded to which you only shrugged to. You really didn’t hope she would talk about Peter, and you could see she got the hint when she looked back at your face, seeing your upset expression.

She nodded, sighing, but quickly turned around, pulling a random body out of the crowd. You laughed at your friend in disbelief when she snorted out, “Wow, fuck he’s hot.” You instantly groaned, seeing it was your ex-boyfriend, Julian. He raised his eyebrows back at you, surprised as well.

“Hey there,” He mumbled to you, as Riley got distracted by incoming people. She ran off after sending you guys a cheeky grin. “Uh, hi.” You responded, feeling slightly awkward. The two of you stared at each other for a few silent seconds, before Julian spoke up again, “Uh, _let’s drink_!” You instantly nodded, not wanting to stand in silence for a few more moments, and the two of you walked over outside again, to the table with random drinks. You grabbed a random one, checking if it was safe to drink, and shrugged at yourself, before taking a sip.

You looked from side to side, trying to see if Riley was around, but she was no where to be seen. You glanced back to Julian, “So how’s life?” You asked, trying to fill in the silence again. Julian grinned, shaking his head at your words, “All good, uh, listen I know you’re seeing someone new,” He paused, before taking a giant gulp.

You raised your eyebrows back at him, curious to see what he was going to say. “I should’ve said this before, but I’m just sorry about how things ended between us. I shouldn’t have been talking to those girls and stuff. It was a real dick move.” Julian finished up, as you hid your face in your drink. You took large sips, before finally pulling away from it.

“I forgave you already. Doesn’t matter to me anymore.” You expressed, shrugging again to him as he looked at you in shock. “You serious?” He questioned, in disbelief. You nodded again, looking away from him as he laughed out in surprise. You just didn’t really care much about it, it was years ago now, and the two of you just made out, nothing else.

Julien hiccupped loudly, making you glance back at him, noticing his red face. “You okay?” You asked, seeing him place his drink down and giggle drunkenly. You grimaced as he opened his mouth again, “That was the fifth tonight. But you’re looking _real_ good, like a snack.” His voice came out and you shook your head at his words and rolled your eyes.

“If we got together, I can show you things that little Peter guy can’t even _think_ of.” Julian declared loudly, and you laughed at that, finding his drunken words hilarious. It was weird seeing him after all these years, and you can see he still acts the same. A loud yell pulled the two of you out of the weird chatter, looking over to the source of the shout.

Your eyes widened in shock, seeing it was your boyfriend, “Peter?” You called out, confused. Peter was livid. He was swinging around this area, for his Spider-Man duties, and he noticed you standing here with your ex. The two of you were standing close together, and he knew he had to confront you. He quickly changed out of his suit, pushing it into his bag, and he quickly hurried back outside where you and your ex were.

When Peter ran off earlier today from the argument, he felt like it would only go in circles, about safety. And he knew about what your ex did to you, and to see you standing close to him here, just pissed him off more. “ _I can’t believe you_!” He exclaimed as he got to you and Julian. You backed away just a bit, feeling his hostile tone at you, “What are you talking about?” You questioned, confused.

“You’re here with _him_ ,” Peter bit back, glancing at Julian and scoffing, “Is that what you do when I’m out?” You shook your head in anger and disbelief, “Peter you’re being fucking stupid!” You shot back, and Julian raised his arms as if he’d been caught and started backing away.

“You slept with him, didn’t you? You probably slept with a few other guys here!” Peter shouted, and you gasped. What the fuck? You would never ever cheat on anyone, let alone Peter, but here he was accusing you of that. Your face dropped into a deep frown as he continued, “I shouldn’t have even asked you out. That was a big mistake, obviously, since you’re just someone else’s mess.” You started blinking away tears as Peter kept shouting at you, and Julian stopped in his tracks hearing Peter.

Julian drunkenly walked back over to Peter with confidence, “What the fuck is wrong with you? She never slept with me! That’s one of the reasons I left, don’t fucking drag her down like that. You can say that about me instead, I’m fine with that. She’s the decent one here!” You glanced at Julian as he started turning even more red in anger as Peter glanced back to you, in massive guilt and realization.

“I-I got to go.” You stuttered out, trying to hide your tears now from the crowd that circled the three of you. You shrugged and pushed past them, quickly running out the door as Peter started yelling out your name and following you. The fresh air and silence hit you again once you got a few feet away from the house party and you slowly turned to see Peter standing behind you with a guilty expression.

“Babe-” Peter started but you cut him off, “We’re through. Don’t fucking talk to me again, you knew what happened with Julian, and you fucking _\- I don’t think I can ever trust you again_. Get away from me.” The anger and betrayal in your voice made Peter feel a lodge in his throat, and he stared back at you in silence as you walked off.

You managed to get home an hour later, walking around aimlessly, trying to calm down your tears. _Fucking Peter_ … You were so angry at him. And you felt strange how Julian protected and defending you back there, but it just shows how much Peter didn’t even trust you. How could he trust you with him being Spider-Man, but he can’t trust you when you’re at a party? It just hurt. Your throat was in pain by the time you stepped into your bedroom, and you didn’t even bother changing out of your clothes. You sniffled loudly and opened your phone, ignoring all the text messages and phone calls people sent you. You instead looked at the stuff Peter had sent you in that time, and you groaned in anger at some of the texts. _Stupid boys!_ You tossed your phone back down on the floor, not bothering to see if it cracked.

You fell asleep somehow that night, and when you woke up, you groaned at the state you were in. Puffy eyes, and messed up clothes, you just wanted to forget the whole night. You walked over to the shower, quickly splashing off, and cleaning up, then you dressed yourself in pajamas, knowing you didn’t want to go out today. You looked over to your phone, seeing Peter called you again.

You shook your head at it, ignoring it. Julian had texted you though, after so long, and you read through it quickly. “Sorry about last night, it was a mess.” You rolled your eyes at it, not caring to respond. The doorbell rang making you snap your attention up, and you slowly walked over to the door, opening it up just slightly.

“I’m so sorry, I fucked up. It- I love you, please we need to talk!” Peter begged you, once you opened the door. He was crying, red faced, and holding dozens of flowers in his hands. You glanced down at his outfit, realizing it was the same as last night, and you sighed. You stood for a second, not sure of what to do before opening the door completely, and letting him in.

_You didn’t know whether you would ever forgive Peter again. It hurt too much but you still loved him._


	71. Peter Parker- Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> So I just had this crazy idea, hopefully you could write about Peter and the reader making out bc the reader’s parents aren’t home, so he spanks her,because damn I’ve unholy thoughts, and the reader moans and boy spidey is turned on now, but not smut, just wildly making out and a bit handsy
> 
> hi anon! hope you like this one! it’s a lil spicy, they are over 18 in this! thank you for sending it in :)
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Fluff/some action)   
> Warnings: teasing, kissing, semi-public, spanking, and swearing  
> Word Count: 1.3k

Today was great, you and Peter had aced the class you chose to do together, and you just found out your parents weren’t home. You hopped into your car with a cheeky grin sent over to Peter as he slid in. Peter glanced back at you playfully suspicious, “What?” He questioned, and you winked to him, as you started the car.

“You’re just fuckin’ hot today, babe.” You shrug nonchalant, absolutely loving the reaction he had. Peter chuckled out in surprise and looked back at you with raised eyebrows. You glanced back to him, “Oh what Peter, is it so bad that I complimented my _handsome_ boyfriend?” You shrugged again casually, and looked back behind you, starting to back out of the parking spot.

Peter slid his hand onto your thigh, giving it a small squeeze, “It _is_ bad when you know what happens, babe.” He responded and you gasped in play shock. You turned onto the road easily, and gazed back to him for a few moments, “Is it bad that I want that to happen?” You asked, smirking back to him as he shook his head, growing slightly red from your suggestion.

He kept his hand on your thigh, tracing little teasing circles with his finger, as you completely drove away from the school, heading back to your place. “I guess it’s not bad, but once you stop this car, I’m kissing you.” Peter retorted back, in a matter-of-fact tone. You giggled at his words, “Okay, sure sweetheart.”

Of course, you didn’t believe him. You didn’t think he’d be that _ballsy_ to slide under his seatbelt, closer to you and kiss your neck; but he did. You gasped at his actions as he continued to kiss and lick at your neck and you blushed harshly as the driver next to you gave you a disgusted look. “Peter…” You trailed off, glancing back to the light, still seeing it was red. He hummed against your neck, and bit into it.

Your eyes widened at his movements, and you held in a gasp as he started sucking at your neck. You eyed back and forth between the driver next to you and the stoplight, feeling embarrassed but hot as he continued kissing you. “Peter, there’s people watching.” You mumbled as his hand slid closer to your top. He pulled back and glanced other to the other driver with a shrug, “Whoops,” He spoke up, playfully and you blushed.

Finally, the light turned green and the driver sped up, cutting you off quickly, making you scoff in anger. Peter leaned over you again, and beeped the horn, also irritated at the driver, and you laughed at his action, “Peter, don’t do that! They’ll get angry at me!” You laughed out as he looked back to you in surprise.

“They’re just angry they aren’t getting some…” Peter mumbled, and you laughed even louder at him. You snuck a glance to him, “So, I know we were going to work on homework today,” You paused, looking back to the road, slowing down and taking another turn. Peter gazed at you as you continued, “But, my parents aren’t home.” You finished up, grinning as you snuck another glance at him. His face was flushed already, with the thoughts your words drove into his head.

Peter slipped his hand back on your thigh with a big smile, “I-uh, yeah, sounds good.” Peter stuttered, trying to keep his cool. You raised your eyebrows, grinning teasingly, “What sounds good, babe? Haven’t even suggested anything.”

Peter rolled his eyes at your playfulness, “You’ll see when we get there.” His words sent you into a silence, and you bit your lips the entire ride back. Peter went back to tracing shapes into your thigh, and the two of you blushing at what would happen. As soon as you pulled up to the apartment, you turned your car off fast, with Peter rushing out of the car. You grabbed your keys, handing Peter both your backpacks, as he zoomed to the front door with you rushing behind him.

You quickly pressed the lock button on your car key, and you jangled your apartment keys excitedly, pushing it into the door. You rushed to unlock the door as Peter tugged on your shirt from behind you. You smiled happily as it unlocked and you pushed it with your foot, as you pulled Peter’s hand inside. You barely closed the door, as Peter slammed you up on the wall, kissing you deeper than inside the car, and you gasped out from the intensity. He pushed in closer to you, sliding his tongue into your mouth, surprising you, but you kissed back just as hard.

He groaned at your eagerness, and he quickly lifted you up. You giggled into the kiss, wrapping your arms around the back of his neck, and your legs around his torso, as he led you back to the couch. The backpacks already dropped near the door, as he stepped into the living room with you.

His thoughts were dirty. The way you fit in his hold and your warmness that seeped through his shirt and onto his skin made him blush even more. You pulled away to take a deep breath, and Peter watched with half-open eyes at your face with amazement. You were flushed, lips were already red and puffy, and saliva connected from your lips and chin traveled back to Peter’s. “Fuck,” He groaned out, feeling a slight twitch down south.

“On the couch.” You barely breathed out, and Peter instantly dropped you down. You plopped with excitement as he jumped next to you on the couch. He pushed his hand up to the side of your face, pulling you into his lips again, and you immediately opened your mouth as he licked at your bottom lip. He moved slightly, making more room for the both of you, and he slid his hand under your shirt, slowly and softly pinching at your skin.

You moaned out at the feeling, and instantly Peter chocked up. He felt himself wake up completely and he turned dark red as you moaned once again, rolling your body closer to him. You pulled away though quickly, breathing in again, “Wait, Peter, my room- there’s more space.” You whispered feeling lightheaded from the intimacy. He nodded immediately, and stood up, grabbing your figure, as you wrapped your legs around his hips again.

He carried you to your room, and that was when you became aware of his predicament. You smirked at him, making him slightly confused, but once you pressed yourself closer to him, wiggling, and he groaned out. He kicked your door open, not caring about the noise and you giggled as he threw you onto the bed. He didn’t follow you though, instead he stood with his hands crossed into a slightly angry stance.

“Ass up.” He spoke up, feeling slightly nervous, but when you raised your eyebrows in surprise and grinned to him, he felt slightly relieved. You pushed yourself in the position with a slight giggle at the thing he was asking for. You turned your head back to him, “You going to do something, babe?” You taunted and he groaned again, stepping forward. “This is for the car-ride.” He responded, spanking your butt. You gasped from shock that he actually followed through with his actions, and continued, “This is for _grinding_ on me and moaning.” He spoke up again, spanking once more. You moaned at the feeling and Peter felt another twitch again, and he tried to keep it down.

Peter looked back to your face with a teasing smirk, “And this one is for being a _fucking_ tease.” He finished up, spanking you the last time and you groaned loudly at it, and gazed back to him. You sat there for a second, as Peter tried calming himself down more.

You pulled yourself up in a sitting position as Peter looked down at his pants, irritated at it. He glanced up back to you with an apologetic look, “I-uh, I’m really sorry. I know we probably shouldn’t continue right now. I have to go soon for duties” He mumbled out and you nodded slowly, slightly pouting.

You stood up and pulled Peter into a slight hug, “Stay safe, babe. I love you.”


	72. Peter Parker- No Teammate Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> ok so this is an idea i’ve had in my head for awhile. the reader is an Avenger, the same age as Peter. for whatever reason they don’t like each other, but then maybe she saves him on a mission and gets really badly hurt and goes into a coma and doesn’t remember him when she wakes up. if you could write something based off that that would be great, and your writing is beautiful!!
> 
> hi sweetie! thank you so much for the kind compliment! and i hope you enjoy this one! thank you so much for sending this in! feel free to send in any requests you guys would like to see! please read the warnings!!
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Angst!) Enemies-to-strangers!   
> Warnings: violence, cursing, medical problems, mentions of death, blood, and intense upsetting emotions  
> Word Count: 2.3k

You rolled your eyes as Peter took a seat across from you. Peter glared at you, “What do you want now?” He questioned harshly, not caring the others were starting to stare. You and Peter have always gotten along just horribly. It started when he accidentally hit you and didn’t say sorry; then continuously leading to arguments and insults.

“I just don’t want to _look_ at you, Parker. Move it.” You demand, making Peter scoff at your mannerism. Steve moved uncomfortably next to you, suddenly wanting to jump out of the plane, like all those other times. Peter opened his mouth to respond, but Sam cut him off, “Hey! No fighting here, you guys can do it some other time. This mission is important.” Sam’s words moved sense into Peter, calming him down as you shook your head back to Peter, annoyed.

The flight was quiet. It was only twenty minutes, but with Steve and Sam occasionally whispering to each other, it was too long. You kept your head down, keeping to yourself and so did Peter. You had no idea what you were in for. The silence was much more forgiving this time for you, before you knew what would be out there.

When the four of you finally got there, it was so much worse than imagined. When the entrance lifted, showing the extent of the battle, all of you gasped. Debris was flying everywhere; yells and screams tore out over the violent scene. And most importantly, you could see Wanda was already down. Her foot was stuck by a wire, that wrapped around and attached itself to another piece of the wall. You could see the wall moving and shaking, about to collapse and you freaked out.

You immediately ran out, with Peter chasing after you, after spotting Wanda as well. You ran fast and straight, with one mission on your mind, to get her away from that wall. Peter ran after you, knowing you might need backup while lifting Wanda up, from the other machines and soldiers. Steve went his own way, as Sam yelled after everyone, trying to find a way to strategize during the mission. “Wanda!” You screamed, terror hitting you when the large wall fell over her body. Peter yelled out after you, trying to stop you from running straight to Wanda.

You weren’t aware of anyone or anything else around you, as you sprinted to Wanda. You were almost there, when you saw the red glow surround the wall that fell atop of her, and you stopped in your tracks, watching as she stumbled back up, sending the fallen wall straight into a group of soldiers.

You sighed in relief, smiling, “Wanda!” You yelled out again, about to run back to her. Peter screamed out in horror as one of the machines leaned over him, pointing the weapons straight into Peter. You turned back in the last second, watching as it powered up and you pushed Peter down quickly. It was a quick decision you knew you had to make. _No teammate left behind._

Peter stared back at you in dread, as you huffed out a breath before slightly turning to run away, but it got you. The weapons fired at you, a weird electronic pulse sent into your body, blasting you harshly into the ground. Your body indented into the ground, echoing out across the battlefield. Peter could feel the waves of energy rolling off you and _screamed_. Smoke covered where your body was, and Peter couldn’t see you, as he started to scream your name again.

Wanda swiftly snapped out of her stance, rapidly firing energy into the machine, making it fall and explode. Before it exploded, she lifted Peter, and flew him out the way, but not you. She forgot in the last second, and Peter yelled out again, terrified for you. He stood back up, sprinting straight over to your body as the battlefield continued, with no one taking much notice of your fallen form. Your body was covered in burns, and weird rashes from the electric pulse they hit you with. Peter felt sick, confused, and angry.

“Wake up! Fuck, why did you do that!” Peter screamed down at your body, slapping your face, trying to get you to open your eyes. You didn’t bulge, you laid limp into the ground, making Peter tremble from fear, anxiety, and anger. “Open your fucking eyes!” He screamed again, shakily reaching to the side of your neck, trying to find a pulse.

He couldn’t concentrate, or pay attention, he couldn’t feel anything. “ _Please_ , wake up!” He sobbed out, suddenly reminded of _Tony_. You weren’t moving and Peter started hyperventilating, shouting out for help, from anyone. You weren’t supposed to die, not like this. Peter would never forgive himself; how can you save him like that when he was so mean to you? He wouldn’t _live_ with himself, “Please! _Help_!” He screamed out again, picking up your body with numb arms. You limped in his arms, and he was sobbing louder, looking at your face, noticing the weird indents that the machine made.

Steve was the first one to see the two of you. Peter walked numbly, not aware of his surroundings as war raged in and out all around him. Steve sprinted in front of him, grabbing him by the shoulders, “Peter! Take her to the jet now!” Steve yelled out, quickly pulling his shield out and throwing it into one of the machines behind them.

Peter only nodded, now becoming a little more aware, and he looked down at you with another sob. “Okay,” He whispered to himself, you and Steve. He walked faster back down to the jet, and when he walked in, he placed you on the floor suddenly. He looked down at your features, and then back to your hands, feeling how cold they were and started to sob even more. He stood back up, numbly reaching for the med-supplies, dumping them on the floor.

He couldn’t focus. He needed to _focus_ , the syringes and bandages in his hands started looking weird, as his eyesight started to pulse in and out. He fell to the floor, trying to read the medicine names but he couldn’t. He looked back down to you with another, “Fuck!” He glanced back to the console, suddenly remembering there was an emergency exit-shuttle.

He stumbled back up, dragging your body to the shuttle, carefully setting you in, before getting in after you. He closed the shuttle doors, buckled you in, and pressed the emergency button. Instantly, the two of you were up in the air, speeding straight back to the Compound, alerting the others. The emergency signal sent back from the shuttle to the rest of the team, back at the Compound.

Peter gazed at you with dried tears on his face. He didn’t bother wiping it off or away, as he tried finding your pulse again. He grew frustrated, now with new salty tears rushing down his face, “Fuck, wake up, _please_!” He cried out, pressing down onto your wrist now, trying to find the pulse there.

He still couldn’t feel it, he dropped his head, stuttering in a deep breath, trying to focus and calm down. “You can’t fucking die like that, you fuckin’ weirdo! I won’t let you! We were supposed to be _friends_! I wanted you to- I need you alive!” He yelled out, moving to your chest, pressing down to feel your heartbeat, but nothing.

It’s been five minutes now. Peter huffed out heavy breaths, quickly recalling how to perform CPR, and started. “Please! Wake the fuck up right now!” He yelled down, as he started seeing the familiar shapes outside the shuttle, and his hands kept repeating the motions into your chest. He couldn’t even tell if it was working, or that maybe he broke your ribs, he was terrified. Your eyes were closed, and the electric pulses that hit you started to draw into your skin more, making Peter scream again, “Stop it! No!” He couldn’t see you die like this, not how Tony died.

The shuttle came to a stop, and Peter glanced up, seeing it was the Compound. He instantly banged the door open, as people rushed out, ready to take out to the med-room. He tugged you up, and sprinted out, putting you into someone’s arms before collapsing to the grass with a loud uneven breaths and hiccups of cries.

Arms wrapped around him, carrying his now limp body as Peter stared down at the floor, confused. You weren’t dead, you couldn’t be. He rolled his head back up, looking at the people dragging him up inside, “Where is she? Is she okay?” He questioned, letting the tears roll down his face freely. The two people carrying him glanced at each other with worried looks, making Peter choke on his breath, “Fuck! Fuck, no- she can’t be- you better save her! I’m fine! Go, _fuck_!” Peter thrashed around, getting out of their grip and screaming at them.

Hours passed before they talked to Peter again. The rest of the team already came back, looking miserable and remorseful, seeming to already know the news. “She’s… the amount of electricity that passed through her is inhuman. She shouldn’t have survived, and she barely did, she’s,” The doctor paused, clearing his throat as Peter listened intently.

“She’s in an induced state, we’ve decided it was best, for the next few weeks of treatment.” He finished up as Peter shook his head in disbelief, not knowing whether to shout in joy or cry again. He felt like both. Wanda, instead spoke up, “What treatments?” Her question made Peter look back up to the doctor as he scratched his neck.

He sighed out, “Burn treatment, and we’re placing her through a rapid-repair study that’s been underway for quite some time. Her heart has been through intense damage, so has many other organs, as well-” Wanda cut him off, feeling guilt eat away inside. “She’ll be okay?”

“Yes, eventually, but there are still some worries.”

 _Some worries?_ Peter felt like shit. Weeks have gone by and he visited you every day, feeling multiple emotions. Anger- why did you risk yourself to save him? It made him feel sick, and he couldn’t help but compare you to Tony again, how he would save Peter in any situations. Guilt- It dug into him, and he felt himself spilling into the dirt, bleeding out this raw emotion when he saw you. He could barely even touch your hand without feeling the sickness of guilt hit his throat. Fear- it clawed straight into his mind and heart. It tore out feelings of safety just like a wild animal, hunting for its prey.

Your twitches in your sleep gave him small measures of hope, he refused to call it a _coma_ , knowing you would awaken soon. The results were getting better every day, making Peter feel the tiniest bit of happiness. He noticed how Wanda felt as well. She hid it well, unlike Peter. Her remorse and guilt hit her hard, as she started training more with her powers. He tried talking to her, but she shut him out.

The day the doctors decided to lift you out of the induced sleep, Peter was feeling anxious. It took longer than expected, and only Peter was allowed in the room. Everyone decided it was best not to overwhelm you when you woke up, and the feeling of dread hit him, when you first started fluttering your eyes.

Your head lulled around as you started blinking away the dizziness. You had no idea what was happening, but you felt different. You glanced around the room, seeing someone sit next to you, watching you. A clock ticking made you lose attention, but you shook yourself quickly. “What…?” You quietly mumbled, trying to lift your arm up to itch your face. But it was too heavy, and you moved your neck down to stare at it.

You gazed back to the person seated next to you, “What’s happening?” You questioned, as you finally lifted your arm up, seeing the IVs and frowning in confusion. “How are you feeling?” The person asked you and you blinked at them, confused on how to answer. You had no idea how you were feeling, small worry hit you, but a lull of quietness hit you again.

You eyed the person again, with doubled confusion, “Who are _you_?” You asked, trying to think of people.

Peter felt his heart drop. “I-I’m Peter, you don’t remember?” He questioned, feeling anxiety double in him. What was he supposed to do? You couldn’t remember him, and it was starting to burn in his stomach, rolling in waves as he sipped in a shaky amount of air.

“ _Peter_?” You asked, scrunching your eyes again, muddled at the name. A spike of hope hit him, only to be crushed again. “I don’t _know_ a Peter. Where- where am I?” You questioned, as you looked around again, not understanding that Peter was going through heaps of emotion.

Peter sank into the chair as your heart rate started rising into unstable numbers, as you tried getting up and yelling. Doctors and nurses flooded the room as you continued your actions, while Peter covered his face with his hands, plummeting even further. “No, no, no, fuck, _please_ …” He mumbled to himself, as he felt the sob build up.

Yelling from everyone in the room erupted into Peter’s ears as you tumbled off the bed, groaning out from pain. Peter couldn’t move, as the sob exploded out of his mouth, out of his mind and body. It was painful. The emotions from Tony and you, doubling harshly in scale, starting to attack him as another sob ranked through him.

You watched as the stranger fell apart. They pushed you back down, using the restraints built into the bed, as you stared. You had to help him, feeling the thought hit you- _no teammate left behind_. “Peter, please, it’s okay. You’re going to be _okay_.” You exclaimed to him, as he pulled his hands away from his face. He stared dully back to you, blinking through the tears.

No, he wasn’t.


	73. Stucky- Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can you please do one where Steve has a younger sister (about age 6) who also went in the ice and they’ve been in New York for awhile now (set after winter soldier) and he surprises Bucky (who’s also a brother to her) because he thinks she’s dead and he gets really emotional but tries to hide it and it’s a buck of fluff please? :)
> 
> hi anon! hope you enjoy! this is really cute :)) thank you for sending this in! 
> 
> Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes ft. Sister Reader (Fluff!)  
> No warnings :)  
> Word Count: 580

Steve ruffled your hair as you giggled back up to him. The two of you were sitting in a café near Bucky’s apartment, quietly waiting for him to show up. It was going to be a shock to him for sure, to see Steve, but once he sees you, he’ll actually go into shock. You jokingly punched Steve’s arm after he ruffled your hair, and you combed it back down to fix it. “Steve, where’s Bucky?” You questioned loudly, swinging your legs back and forth from the bar.

As if on cue, Bucky heard his name being called out as he struggled to come to terms with it. He was standing outside the café, now anxious if he should even go in. The sound of your voice was so familiar to him, that he had to see who it was. When he stepped inside, his eyes almost popped out at the sight of the familiar back of Steve.

Steve looked around after your voice called out, instantly spotting Bucky. He stood up slowly as Bucky took another step behind him, muddled by what was happening. You turned around in the spinning chair, gasping when you saw Bucky. You instantly got up and ran to him, hugging his legs, before Steve could stop you.

“I missed you so much! You’re way cooler than Steve!” Your voice rang out. Bucky could barely comprehend what was happening as Steve quickly picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder as you thrashed around, laughing. “It’s Y/N.” Steve mumbled to Bucky, guiding him to the exit as Bucky kept his eye on you.

“H- how?” Bucky managed to press out, trying to hide the emotion in his voice and face, but he was failing. Steve set you down again as you smiled at Bucky, glancing at his metal arm with fascination. Steve laughed at you again, cutting you off from your stare as Bucky tried holding back his tears as you smiled at him again.

“I snuck on the plane…” You admitted, whispering. It still boggled Steve that you were even there. How you managed to sneak away from the family, and into a foreign country was a strange topic that he could never understand. All he knew was that you ran off with a few people that were trying to flee the country to get away from their posts, after you had a big argument with everyone at home. And then you somehow just got there. It didn’t make much sense.

Bucky thought that too as he leaned down, now wiping the tears off his face as he laughed out surprised. “Yo- you’re still alive!” He exclaimed, picking up a piece of your hair with another laugh, looking up at Steve, amazed.

This was the happiest he’s been in a while, and Steve could see. He leaned down with the two of you, holding onto your back as you jumped onto Bucky, hugging him tightly again. “I missed you so much! You promised me you were going to play jump rope with me again!” You mumbled against his chest. Bucky glanced back up to Steve, after hesitatingly placing his metal arm over your back, patting softly.

Steve nodded silently, with a happy smile at the reunion. “He always keeps his promises, kid.” Steve whispered back to you, as he joined the hug. Bucky sniffled, trying to calm down from the emotions he was feeling, as you squeezed him tighter, giggling again at Steve’s words.


	74. Steve Rogers= Overheated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donutloverxo asked:
> 
> Um... Since you like daddy Steve and princess reader Maybe them going to Disneyland or a theme park together? And he's all taking care of her cause it's hot and she's forcing him to try the rides?
> 
> hi hun, hope you enjoy! thanks for sending this in :) feel free to send in any requests you guys want to see
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Fluff)  
> No warnings :)  
> Word Count: 554

You pouted to Steve as he pulled out the waters again for the two of you. “Stevie, you really don’t have to do this now, we’re about to go on a ride!” You exclaimed, as Steve shook his head at you, unscrewing the cap off your water, handing it over to you. You guys were already near the front of the ride, waiting for the people to get off, so you guys can grab seats.

“Princess, we aren’t going on until you take a sip. You have to stay hydrated, it’s too hot out here.” Steve explained, after gulping down some of his water. He placed it back in the bag he was carrying for you as you begrudgingly took the tiniest sip of water before handing it back to him, with an innocent look on your face. You just really wanted to go on the ride already.

You smiled happily, skipping over to your seats and tugging on Steve’s arm. He grinned back to you, shaking his head in disbelief and amusement from your movements. You got into the seat with a plop, while Steve took his time getting in next to you, after making sure your belt was on properly.

You leaned back over to him, and kissed his cheek making him smile again at you, as the conductor started the ride. “Princess, if you’re not feeling go-” Steve was cut off by the accelerated ride and you giggled loudly over the screams from over people. You glanced over to Steve, laughing again at his facial expressions, “Are you okay?” You yelled over to him, grabbing onto his hand.

Steve gazed back at you with wide eyes, “Yeah, just don’t remember it being so fast.” He exclaimed back, going down into a dip, heading for a loop. You laughed again, but held on tighter to his hand, also feeling a little scared from the upside-down loop. Your face became hot after coughing out some of the humid air and from being upside-down. Steve looked over to you again, concerned at your cough.

The moment the ride came to an end, Steve quickly pushed himself out the seat, and held a hand out to you, to help you out. You grinned back to him, taking his hand and he began walking slowly back to the seats with the shade. “Princess, are you alright?” Steve mumbled to you, pressing a hand up to your forehead to check if you were getting overheated.

“I’m alright, daddy please let’s go back!” You begged, seeing the next ride you want to go on. Steve shook his head at you, still worried you got too hot. He pulled the water out again, and passed it over to you, after tugging two chairs out for you both. “Please drink some, sweetheart.” Steve responded, which you nodded to after you sighed.

You gulped down some water, silently happy that he gave it to you. Your throat was dry and scratchy from yelling on the rides, and the heat was starting to bother you, so the water was helping. “Thank you, Stevie.” You mumbled over to him, feeling relieved from the shade. He smiled over to you, gently running his hand up and down your back.

“No problem, princess,” He whispered back, and the two of you smiled to each other.


	75. Steve Rogers- One More Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donutloverxo asked:
> 
> Hey there! Can I request Steve pushing reader to work out and teach her some basic self defense? And she's all tired so she tried to distract him 👀👀
> 
> Hey sweetie! hope you enjoy :)) thank you for sending this in! this is going to be my last request for the night! It’s 4:30AM now!
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Fluff!)   
> Warnings: kissing and stuff :)  
> Word Count: 750

Steve shook his head down at you, as you laid across with gym floor with a loud groan. “Get up, princess.” He spoke up, laughing as you rolled over with a pout. You rolled your eyes, shaking your head back to him as he looked down at you with raised eyebrows.

“I’m trying to teach you how to defend yourself, babe, please get up?” Steve pressed out, starting to get a little annoyed as you rolled your eyes again at him. You didn’t need to learn self-defense, it was a little dumb to you since you already had Steve near you most times, and if not, you had pepper spray and your car keys.

You sat up with a small groan. “I don’t wanna.” You mumbled back, as your boyfriend sighed at you again. You shrugged back to him as he shook his head once more. “I’m too tired, Stevie.” You continued, as Steve chuckled back at your actions.

He pushed his arm down, forcing you to hold on as he lifted you back up. “Just learn two more moves, that’s all. I’ll be so proud of you.” He whispered back to you, grinning as you pouted even more. _Proud?_ That made you want to groan out loud again, but he would probably get annoyed with you.

He grinned again as you stepped back, pushing your fists in position. “That’s good, just don’t have your thumb right there.” He criticized and you scoffed back at him, seeing he was ignoring your previous words. You took a step closer to him as a devious thought went through your mind, making you smirk at him.

“Like this?” You asked quietly, purposely putting your thumb in the wrong place. Steve smiled at your question, taking a step closer while shaking his head softly, “No, sweetheart, like this.” He responded lightly, smiling as you glanced back up to him, after fixing your fist.

You nodded back and stayed close to him, as you leaned up on your tiptoes, making Steve think you needed to tell him something. Instead, you brought your fist, hitting into his stomach while rolling your eyes, and then sweeping your leg behind his knees, making him tumble to the floor. You leaned down over him with a cute little smile, “This good enough?” You asked, as Steve groaned out in pain from hitting the floor.

He huffed out a small laugh, as you stepped away from him. He sat up with another groan, holding his stomach. “Babe, I’m _still_ not letting you go until you learn the next move.” He taunted, as he pushed himself to stand. You furrowed your eyebrows back to him as the irritation built.

“Stevie, I don’t need to learn another move!” You complained, just wanting to go take a long nap. Steve chuckled at you, “Just one more!” He retorted, grabbing your shoulders to put them in place. You rolled your eyes at him again.

“If you don’t let me nap right now, you’re going to regret it in the next minute.” You warned, making Steve take a slight step back with a laugh. He didn’t believe you of course, but you already slammed him to the ground. What more can you do? “How am I going to regret-” Steve got cut off as you leaned back up, pulling him into a deep kiss.

 _Oh_. Yeah, he’s going to regret it.

Your hand snaked around his neck, pulling him down even more as your other hand inked downwards. You slapped his thigh hard, making his gasp as you continued to kiss him. “Babe?” You whispered out, after pulling away for a second. Your hand went down to Steve’s belt, slowly moving your hands behind it.

Steve gazed at you with a dopey-love grin, “Yeah?” He asked, already completely forgetting what you said before. You grinned back to him as you got your hand into his pants, and rested your fingers on top of his underwear, gently squeezing. Steve gasped at your movements, trying to lean in and kiss you again, but your other hand stopped him.

“Told you that you were going to regret it. I need my nap.” You bit back, pulling away from your boyfriend completely, and strolling away with a light smile. Steve protested as you walked away, as he continued to look down at what has already happened in his underwear.

“ _Fuck_!” You heard Steve yelp as you walked out of the door. You grinned victoriously as you headed towards your room to nap.


	76. Peter Parker- Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey so what about a Peter Parker one where Thanos snaps and reader turns to dust right before Peter and he has to watch her disappear? I’m feeling angsty. Please make it super angsty. Please shatter my heart. :)
> 
> hi anon! hope you enjoy :)) this def was angsty to write but i love it! thank you for sending this in, feel free to send in any requests you guys want to see! 
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Angst)  
> Warnings: the snap!   
> Word Count: 927

Peter has been staring at you all day, even during fighting. You took notice immediately, finding it weird that your boyfriend seemed so distracted now. When the group quieted down, you nodded over to Peter, signaling you had to speak to him privately, a little bit away from the group. It worried you, he never stared at you like that, unless he needed to tell you something important. The last time he did that was when he told you he was in love with you. So, you rushed to try to get a small moment with him alone.

He felt guilty. It rushed through his body, and nervousness built up every moment you looked at him. He couldn’t be with you anymore, he decided. It was for the best, after seeing you get hurt multiple times because of his stupid mistakes, and here you were now. You weren’t supposed to be there, and it was all Peter’s fault. He couldn’t bear the thought of you getting hurt one last time with him. He loved you with all his heart. Your smile always would brighten him up; when you spoke to him, he would always listen with open ears; and when you kissed him…he always wondered what he did to deserve you. But now he knew, it wasn’t right, as long as you were with him, you would get hurt.

“Peter?” You called out, making him snap out of his thoughts. He gazed at you with a sad smile, following you to the rocks. He took a small step closer to you, after seeing a frown on your face, instantly feeling worse.

You sighed when he took your hands in his. “Peter, what’s wrong?” You mumbled, looking at him worried. He bit his lip, feeling the guilt raise to it’s boiling point, as you brought one hand out of his and brushed his hair. He leaned into your hand, feeling the tears start to form as he gazed at you.

“I can’t see you anymore.” He whispered. Your eyebrows furrowed together at his words, feeling the confusion and shock hit you immediately. “What?” You whispered back, seeing his face deepen into sadness _. Oh, fuck. He’s being serious._

“Peter, what are you talking about?” You mumbled louder, stepping away from him as your heart started beating uncontrollably fast. You huffed out a shaky breath as you shook your head in shock and hurt. “Fuck, Peter, say something!” You raised your voice, as he tried reaching out to you.

He felt his heart breaking at your reaction. “It’s too dangerous, it’s to keep you safe.” He urged back, as you started to cry, not caring for about the others starting to watch. You scoffed at his words, stepping back more as he reached out again. “That’s _bullshit_.” You replied, shaking your head again in anger. You both didn’t look over to the group as chaos started to erupt.

Peter wiped a tear from his eye as you looked at him like he was a stranger, “Please, I love you too much. I can’t let you be hurt again.” He spoke up, as you stopped your steps. You could barely hear his words, as he repeated them again. You shook your head at him, and yourself, as you tried paying attention again.

Your fingertips started tingling, as you glanced back down to them. Then the coldness hit you, and you looked up to Peter, reaching out to him, terrified and hurt. “What’s happening to me?” You whispered, fear rumbling in you as Peter hooked onto your wrists. He looked behind you, horrified, as dust started running out of your back and legs. “Peter, what’s going on?” You whispered again, coughing at the coldness started getting worse.

He couldn’t answer you, instead he started muttering, “No, no, stop, no!” You glanced behind you, seeing his reaction and gasping in fear. Your entire shoulder was gone, and so was the rest of your arm as you looked back down to it, and you cried out again, feeling terror hit you hard.

And then you felt peace. Your eyes found Peter’s again, and you breathed out slowly. “I _loved_ you.” You whispered, closing your eyes as you felt the rest of your body fade into dust. Peter screamed out, throwing his arms into the dust, trying to find you.

“No!” He screamed out, looking down as you were gone. There was no trace of you left, as Peter crashed onto the ground, sobbing hard. “I love you! Wh- where are you?” He screamed out again, shaking his hands into the dirt, trying anything. Your words swam in his head constantly, as he sobbed out loudly.

He felt a pair of hands pull him up off the ground. He couldn’t open his eyes, but he knew who it was. He held onto Tony hard, “Mr. Stark, where is she? Please, I don’t want to lose her!” He sobbed out, as Tony squeezed him, watching in horror as the dust started rushing through Peter’s hand. Tony held him tighter, feeling a harsh shudder run through him as Peter started disappearing more, “It’s okay, I’m here. She’s okay, kid. You’re going to be okay.” Tony mumbled out, fighting off his tears as Peter’s arm faded.

“What?” Peter paused, as he opened his eyes again. “Mr. Stark, wait,” He sobbed out, trying to grab onto him tighter as more of his own body started to dust away. “Please, get her back, please.” He cried out, gasping in terror as it started reaching his face.

_“Don’t let us go.”_


	77. Peter Parker- Let Me Down Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey L! Could you write smth with Peter in college where him and the reader are dating and suddently she is ignoring him and pushing him away? Idk if you take songs request, if so, I’m thinking about Let me down slow and the reason why the reader acting like that’s cause she’s pregnant and don’t wanna mess up their lives, but especially Peter’s?
> 
> Hi anon! I hope you enjoy! Thank you for sending this in! The song is Let Me Down Slow by New Hope Club, I didn’t use the full song! Italics signal the lyrics, bold signals thoughts/thinking :)
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Angst with happy ending!)  
> Warnings: pregnancy and some swearing  
> Word Count: 1.3k

_Heaven knows we’re out of luck  
Been on the point of giving up  
If all is fair in war and love  
Then why do we fight?  
If something ain’t right_

Everything was dark when you snuck the test into the shared apartment. It was close to three in the morning, you made sure to leave once you were sure Peter was asleep. It was freezing when you saw the results. Your stomach turned a violent turn as you bent down with a silent sob. You closed your eyes painfully as you hit your head repeatedly on the bathtub, trying to form a thought. **What was Peter going to think?**

You stood up with a gasp, realizing he shouldn’t know. It would hurt him too much, to be in this predicament. You closed your mouth, feeling the sob coming up as you glanced down to your stomach, trying to stand back up **. What were you supposed to do?**

Peter stirred, hearing you in the bathroom, and he blinked awake. He groaned at seeing the light come from the bathroom, “Babe, what’s happening?” He called out, blinking again as he reached out to his phone to check the time. In the bathroom, you shook your head in fear that he would walk in. You quickly threw the test into your pile of pads and tampons with a shaky sigh.

“Nothing, just tried watching a scary movie, and uh, I got scared?” You responded with an unsteady voice, wiping your tears away. Peter hummed back at you, calling you back to bed, “Come ‘ere, let’s cuddle.” You sniffled at his voice, looking back in the reflection with a shaky but reassuring nod to yourself.

“I can’t.” You whispered, turning the light off. Peter was already back to sleep once you got out of the bathroom, and you went down the hall to sleep on the couch instead, to think privately about what to do.

The next few days, you distanced yourself. You still were trying to think about what to do, and you just knew you couldn’t tell Peter right now. It hurt too much to even say his name, to talk to him. If he found out, you worry that it would ruin his life as an Avenger.

Peter was confused and hurt by your distance. He tried not to question it the first few nights, but it started to become unbearable. You always claimed you were too busy to get in bed with him, and say you accidentally fell asleep on the couch, but he knew that wasn’t true. He just wanted to know what was happening.

_‘Cause we don’t really talk about life no more  
I’m just here my own tryna laugh it off  
When the night comes crawling I’m holding on  
For something to change, tension to break  
It’s about time_

Another week passed by, and you were still distancing yourself from Peter, saying you had too much homework. He couldn’t deal with your silence anymore, the two of you didn’t really talk about much anymore. If you two did talk, it was about random things, like the weather. He didn’t understand how this all happened.

Peter sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, hearing you come in through the front door. He sat up straight as you rolled into the bedroom, after setting your things down in the kitchen. “Babe? I need to talk to you.” He whispered to you, as you sighed out.

You nodded, understanding what was about to happen, what might change. “What’s happened to us?” He asked softly, as you rounded your way to the bed, sitting on the other side, and crossing your legs on the bed. You shook your head to him, biting your lips, trying to keep your worry in.

“Nothing, just been really…demanding with school.” You mumbled back, keeping your eyes off to the side, not wanting to see him. You would’ve broken down instantly, if Peter looked straight to you, and held onto you. But he didn’t, instead he kept his distance this time; not wanting to disturb you anymore.

He was hurt from your silence.

_What are hiding?  
‘Cause I got the right to know  
There’s something different in the way you look  
What are you fighting?  
If you’re gonna let me go  
It’s gonna hurt so choose your words_

By now, the silence was physically hurting both you and Peter. You couldn’t sleep right, trying to decide what to do. You didn’t tell anyone, but a part of you begged yourself to finally tell Peter. But you criticized yourself _,_ **how could you?** It would hurt him too much.

He felt like shit as well. He thought of over hundreds of ways why you started fading away from him, but he couldn’t understand it **. Was it him? Did you not love him anymore?** That didn’t make any sense though, if you didn’t love him, why would you look at him the way you do? He knew he wasn’t imagining it either, from the way you moved away from him whenever he just tried to touch you or hold you.

He had to break the silence again, as the two of you sat in the kitchen. “Please talk to me. I’m begging you, babe. I know something is wrong, and you’re… you’re fighting yourself. You’re hiding something.” Peter paused as he gazed at you with an unreadable expression. You felt the tears build up, and you refused to glance back to him, as you set your food down.

“I know it’s something serious. Just please, when you choose to tell me, please choose your words…” Peter trailed off as you stood up, wiping your face and nodding back to him. You kept your head down, gazing down to your stomach as you walked back into the bedroom with a small, “Okay.”

_Baby, let me down slow  
Baby, let me down slow  
Baby, let me down slow  
Baby, let me down_

When you asked Peter to take a walk with you, he was surprised. It made him nervous, as you looked at him with almost sad eyes, and held a hand up to him. He took it with small hesitancy as you two walked through the door, walking aimlessly down the neighborhood.

You looked at him this time, as you opened your mouth to respond, rethinking his words. “Peter, I don’t really know how to…form this into a sentence. I don’t want to hurt either of us. I want you to know I love you,” You paused with a sniffle, as Peter stopped walking and looked at you with uncertainty.

He squeezed your hand tightly, taking a deep breath in. “Babe, just, please let me down slowly, I…” He trailed off with a slight sigh, and you cut him off quickly.

“I’m pregnant.” You finished up, shaking your head at yourself as you felt the tears start to flow down your face again. You didn’t look up to him again, feeling as though he would be hurt by your words. You didn’t want to ruin anything for him, or yourself. When he placed his arms around you, pulling you into a soft hug, you gasped.

“I love you too.” He whispered, as he tried to hold in his tears as well. How long had you known? It hurt that you felt scared to tell him, and his heart started to ache as you sobbed into his chest. “It’ll be okay,” He whispered again, down to your ear as you shook your head.

“You don’t hate me?” You mumbled back, making Peter squeeze you even harder. When he didn’t respond for another second, you spoke up again, “I don’t want us to be in any sort of… I don’t know what to do, Peter.” Your voice came out in slight sobs as Peter let the tears fall now. His chest hurt from your pain, and he pulled away from you just a bit.

His hands never left your shoulders though, as he leaned back down, and kissed your forehead. “We’ll get through this together; no matter what.”


	78. Peter Parker- What Love Looks Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can I ask for a Peter Parker x reader where reader falls asleep while he plays with her hair and when Aunt May comes home he tells her how much he loves reader?
> 
> hi anon! hope you enjoy this really short/soft peter! thank you for sending this in!
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Fluff!) No warnings :)

Peter pressed pause on the movie when he noticed you fell asleep, with your head in his lap. He smiled softly down to you, as he cupped your cheek gently, leaning down and giving you a soft kiss on your forehead. You shifted a little bit, moving closer and murmuring randomly in your sleep.

Peter held down his giggle and awe as you whispered his name in your sleep. He moved his hand up to your head, gently pushing through your hair as you murmured again. His attention moved to the door as Aunt May unlocked it, walking in and grinning at the two of you. “How sweet!” She whispered to Peter, ruffling his hair as she walked by him.

He silently groaned at her messing his hair, but he gazed back down to you with a loving smile. He picked up a piece of your hair, carefully playing with it as he glanced back behind him to Aunt May. “I think I want to marry her.” Peter whispered, making May gasp in surprise, looking back at him with a beam.

“She…I’m really in love with her. She’s perfect. I know we’re young,” Peter paused, grinning down to you as you mumbled in your sleep again. “But if soulmates were real, I think she would be the one.” Peter finished his whisper, as Aunt May silently walked back to the couch with a soft look on her face. She sat down next to Peter, as he continued to play with your hair.

“Sometimes you just know, Peter. When I see the two of you together, it looks like the two of you have known each other for centuries, and that’s what love is.”


	79. Peter Parker- Happy Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im-salt-but-not-salty asked:
> 
> Do you have any birthday pieces (peter maybe?) My birthday is in 30 mins and I'm DIGGING through this site 😅 I'm currently obsessed with your content! 💗💗 Take care hun!
> 
> Happy birthday omg!!!! Sending you some bday love and hugs!! I hope you enjoy this lil birthday drabble sweetie! 💗
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Fluff!) No Warnings :)

Peter was stressed. When you mentioned in the passing that it was your birthday soon, he rushed back to the Compound with a silly excuse. “Bye babe, gotta feed that robot dog!” He shouted as you watched back in confusion as he swung away. “Peter- what? A robot dog?!” You exclaimed loudly, shaking your head as he flashed you a wave.

Peter just hoped he didn’t hurt your feelings or anything as he slammed in through the entrance, tearing off his Spiderman mask in the process. He sprinted straight to the kitchen, disabling the rest of his suit. He banged open the cabinets, dumping out the boxes of cake mixes, and delicately grabbing the bowl.

He placed everything on the counter, sprinting over to the fridge, grabbing the rest of the ingredients, just hoping that he could get back in time. _A cake takes like less than an hour, right?_ He shook his head before hopping back to the rest of the stuff he placed down. He quickly opened up all the packages on the cake mixes, not noticing he grabbed different kinds of cake.

He dumped it all out in the bowl with a huff of air, before grabbing the water and oil. He splashed it in, along with all the eggs he cracked. He didn’t measure anything, but it looked about right. And he didn’t inspect the batter for the cracked eggshells as he started mixing it harshly. “What are you doing?” A voice called behind him.

Peter glanced back with a wide stare, noticing it was Sam Wilson. “Oh hi, I’m making a cake for my girlfriend.” Peter grunted out, setting the bowl back down before leaning down and grabbing the trays to place the cake in.

Sam laughed at his effort, “Hey kid, did you even preheat the oven?” Peter gasped at himself, mentally cursing himself for being dumb. Sam took his silence as a no and shook his head while grinning wide. “Want some help?” He questioned, strolling to Peter with raised eyebrows.

“Yes please!” Peter begged, watching as the batter poured into the tray. Sam nodded his head with a sigh again at Peter’s actions. “Did you at least prep the tray?” He asked, watching as Peter shook his head violently. Peter ran over to the oven, quickly turning it on and slamming the cake inside, closing it.

“Want to order a cake instead?” Sam laughed out. Peter dropped his head with a relieved sigh, closing his eyes. “Yeah, why didn’t I think of that?” He wondered to himself as Sam opened his phone, clicking on the bakery’s phone number to check if there was any cakes left. When Sam nodded back to Peter, he quietly fist bumped in the air, with a silent “Woohoo!”

An hour later, you swung back to the Compound after Peter left messages, explaining you needed to act “surprised” when you got there. You grinned at Peter as he rushed through into the room you entered in, and he led you in after kissing your cheek softly.

“Surprise!” Everyone shouted out, which you glanced back to Peter with a hidden smile as you gasped loudly, waving to everyone and saying thank you. He smiled back to you, “Happy birthday, babe. How come you never said anything?” He quietly asked as the two of you walked through to the kitchen to cut the cake.

“I th-” You were cut off with a gasp escaping from both you and Peter. The oven was on fire, and you both glanced at each other with quickly. Peter ran to the wall, slamming the fire alarm button, making the entire kitchen instantly flood with water.

You were still shocked as you looked back to your boyfriend with a small smile. “Surprise?” He grinned back as shouts from the team exploded behind him. You nodded back to him with a laugh, “I love you.” Peter walked back to you, as the water kept sprinkling down from the celling with a laugh.

“Love you too, happy birthday.”


	80. Peter Parker- 5 Stages of Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> five stages of grief with peter parker? it’s totally cool if you don’t want to write it tho!
> 
> hi anon! hope you enjoy! i wrote this one a little different compared to my other works/writing, thank you for sending this in! i used the Kübler-Ross model for reference :)
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Angst/Happy Ending)  
> Warnings: death, depressing actions/things (please do not read if you are not comfortable with this)  
> Word Count: 1k

**Denial**

When you first died, Peter didn’t know what to do. It felt like you were still there. He could smell your shampoo and conditioner on his sheets, especially on his pillows. He found himself laying in his bed, breathing in the smell with a dazed look. He called out your name the first few mornings when he woke up, confused when he didn’t get an answer.

Aunt May was the first one to try to talk to him about it, but he shook his head, claiming he didn’t want to talk. Seeing the hoodie, you always stole from him hanging in the closet scared him. It didn’t feel right to him, it should be on you right now. He would talk to people, talking about his girlfriend in the present tense, forgetting that you were gone. “She’s really great! You would love her!” He remembered that slip when he talked to one of his classmates for the first time.

The looks he saw people gave him made a burning in his throat. You couldn’t truly be gone, could you? If you still lived in his mind.

**Anger**

When he saw your shoes crooked behind one of the doors, he felt a heat grow inside him. _Why’d you leave him behind?_ Just like that, to the point he still could see your messes? 

People tried talking to him, pulling him out of the deep frustrated feelings he had of you, of the things you left behind. “It’s alright, Peter. You can always talk to us.” They would say, but no he knew it wasn’t okay. The ticks he would feel rise in him whenever people sent him sympathetic looks. 

Irritation became Peter’s most common emotion. He couldn’t go a day without frowning at the reminder of you, and how the anxiety spiked in him when he saw anything that reminded him of you.

**Bargaining**

Just the mention of your name pushed him over the edge now. He didn’t know if he would ever feel different. People still tried reaching out to him, but he couldn’t face it. He tried hiding from others because of the overwhelming feeling of your death. 

He tried reaching out to your side of the bed still, keeping the necklace he gifted you by the bedside as he cried out for hours, calling out for help, from anyone. But when they did try helping, he couldn’t face it. 

“Talk to us!” Voices would call out to him, and the feeling of adrenaline would rise in his stomach when he would scream back, “No!” He would scream till his throat burned and his voice would dry up. They couldn’t help him unless he let them.

**Depression**

“Will it always hurt?” He would wonder to himself.

You were gone, without another word or goodbye to him. He wondered what you would say if you knew you were going to die. He couldn’t get out of bed anymore. The gleam of the Sun only hit a corner in his room, where he often glared at. He could barely eat anything anymore. 

All his thoughts surrounded you, of the time you spent here with him. He couldn’t understand it at all. Why did it happen? Why you, and not him? He felt the weight of your death to be the heaviest of all things, but you weren’t even here anymore. He couldn’t fully breathe in and feel happy about living. 

When a flash of you frowning or being upset would float around his mind, he realized he needed to reach out again to someone, anyone that would help. He started off with emailing close friends, including Aunt May. He tried not to cry, but it was too hard. The moment he started the first line, it hit him hard that the way he was living was something you would be upset about. He couldn’t have that anymore. 

Slowly, he started talking more, reaching out to teachers, getting back into touch with school. He started getting up more, showering and brushing his teeth. He would try cleaning his face occasionally, with the cleanser you bought for the both of you to share. He started eating at the dinner table, slowly opening up more to Aunt May once again, and eventually the team.

**Acceptance**

When he visited you, he no longer felt deep anger and depression. Instead, he focused on the happiness the two of you shared together. He would talk about how he was doing and would always wish you the best. He started going to therapy as well, after talking to Aunt May about it.

He would always bring you your favorite candy on your birthday, and play your favorite songs, laughing as he talked about the memories and how he was often reminded of your smile whenever he heard the school bell. 

He started going out more often, and started going back to missions, with supervision. He started to enjoy stuff that he used to before you died, and he started opening up to new things as well. But he will never forget how you still mean the world to him. 

He will always love you.


	81. Peter Parker- Sleepy Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can I request a cute Peter Parker x reader where the reader reaches for Peter in her sleep and grabs his hand and he just melts
> 
> hi anon! thank you for sending this in, super sweet! 
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Fluff!) No warnings :)

Peter smiled to you, stopping mid sentence when he noticed you fell asleep, cuddling in bed with him. He smiled even more when you mumbled his name in your sleep, and he quickly pulled the blankets up to your legs. He covered them, so you don’t get cold with the AC blasting on you.

You shivered, turning to your side, making you face Peter. He held back a laugh as you snuggled against his pillow again, messing up your hair. “Love you,” Peter whispered, as you continued moving around, trying to find a good spot.

When you moved your hand out from under your side, Peter smiled. Your hand reached out to his chest, quickly landing on his hand, and you unconsciously squeezed it lightly, making Peter gasp from the action. He blushed when you squeezed again, finding it utterly adorable. “Babe, you’re so cute.” He whispered as you snuggled closer again.

You soon found your way, hugging Peter in your sleep, as he smiled happily and sleepily. You mumbled his name a few more times, each time making Peter’s heart sing from the swell of happiness he gets. You managed to turn on your other side, making Peter silently giggle from how much you shift around in your sleep.

He slipped his arm back around your waist, to which you found his hand again with your own. You squeezed again, as Peter giggled out loud now, finding it too cute. He repeated himself again from earlier, laughing now, “I really love you, babe.”


	82. Bucky Barnes- Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 
> 
> Hi, i was wondering if you could write a touch starved reader x bucky? At first she doesn’t want to touch him bc she doesn’t want to bother him but over time she starts to cuddle him? It starts out with subtle touches and sitting closer and closer
> 
> hey sweetie! hope you enjoy! loved writing this, it was so soft! thank you for sending this in :)
> 
> Bucky Barnes x Reader (Fluff)  
> No Warnings :)  
> Word Count: 1k

Everything felt colder than usual tonight, as you sat in the common area, gazing down at your phone. It wasn’t the weather, but it was because you just needed someone to cuddle with more often. You would usually go to Natasha and ask her, but she was out of the country, on a mission for months. And you couldn’t just ask anyone, you felt sort of embarrassed about it. You didn’t want your little cuddling secret to come out, since you sort of had a tough exterior, one that people feared.

When Bucky shifted around in his seat, on the other end of the couch, causing your attention shifted to him. You didn’t realize you kept staring at him as you wondered what to do, because you needed to cuddle with someone to help you fall asleep sometimes. Bucky glanced over to you, amused with your stare, “Hey,” He mumbled, waving his hand to you.

You snapped out of your stare and coughed in surprise and embarrassment. “Hi,” You awkwardly responded, scratching your neck. Bucky nodded back to you, and waved a hand through his hair, “You good?” He asked, not knowing what to say. You sheepishly grinned back to him, “Yeah, uh, all good. And you?” You responded, cringing slightly at yourself for acting so stupid around him.

If he wasn’t so hot, then maybe you could talk to him normally, but when you looked back at him, you knew you couldn’t. He was considerate of you as well, unlike most of the team. Only Natasha, Steve, and Bucky had welcomed you on, knowing your powers were deadly and unpredictable. You pouted at the thought of Natasha, wondering when she would come back, so you could cuddle with her. You slouched deeper into the couch, somehow reaching slightly closer to Bucky, as he gazed back to you.

“You sure? You seem…sad.” Bucky mentioned, frowning when he saw you looked up to him with a fake smile. He could tell it wasn’t real from the way you were nervously picking at your fingers. “Uh, yeah, it’s okay. Just hurt my foot this morning.” You lied, glancing down to your perfectly healthy feet. Bucky nodded back to you, scooting closer to look at your foot and ankle. When he saw no bruising, he glanced back to your face, grinning.

“Wow, they look horrible.” He teased, making you scoff and kick your legs out, pushing them onto the couch. Bucky laughed at your reaction, and patted your leg friendly. You tensed up at the feeling, reminded of how bad you wanted to cuddle, as Bucky stared at you in confusion, “You aren’t going to…you know?” He referenced to your powers. You instantly shook your head, “No, it’s all good. Uh, I’m learning how to get it under control. Only acts up when I’m feeling scared or angry.” You rambled back, assuring him it was okay.

Bucky’s hand never left your leg, as you started to calm yourself down a little bit, feeling a flicker of butterflies in your stomach. “I’m really sorry you have to deal with that…It’s hard when people act so mean and defensive over something you didn’t ask for.” Bucky murmured, yawning slightly. His face heated up by the way he opened up so easily around you.

“It’s okay, thank you, Bucky. You’re one of the few people here that understands it. I’m sorry you’ve dealt with it so long.” You whispered back, eyes starting to flicker. His hand started rubbing up and down your leg, making you feel sleepy. _This was close to cuddling, right?_ You forced your eyes to stay open to gaze back at Bucky.

He didn’t seem to notice the effect of his hand on you. “It gets easier, people start to realize they shouldn’t treat you like that, when they see how human you are. Sometimes they’ll even apologize, maybe they don’t know how much it affects a person, but when I heard it, I felt accepted, finally. I thought, wow, this is going to get better. It will for you, too.” He rambled softly, as your chest started to raise and lower steadily and slow. His voice was soft and relaxing.

You slowly shifted your body down closer to him, as your legs slowly made their way into his lap. You smiled lightly when he gazed back up to you with a look that made you feel shy. “Bucky,” You whispered his name, feeling grateful for his presence and touching words. He nodded back to you, listening.

“You’re a treasure. I don’t see how anyone could see you as anything other than human. You’re so empathetic, and even though we barely talk, I feel connected to you already.” You mumbled, making Bucky smile lazily back to you, laying a hand on your stomach now, as he started to feel himself lean closer into a laying position on the couch.

“Thank you, and me too, doll.” He whispered back, as he started to focus on the feeling of you breathing. You smiled to him; hand reached out to hold his hand on your stomach. He smiled at the feeling of your hand on his, and he twisted it slightly, cupping your hand in his and squeezed. “Bucky?” You whispered his name, making his eyes drift back up to you.

He nodded slightly, “Yeah?” You smiled again, feeling safe with him. “Cuddle with me?” You asked, making Bucky smile even more, nodding again. He shifted around, bringing himself closer to you. You moved slightly forward, to give him room to lay behind you. He cuddled into the space, sighing out from the warmth already, and moved his metal arm around you, hugging you slightly. His big spoon cuddle made you smile widely in happiness and sleepiness.

His other hand went to your head, slightly touching your hair, and you closed your eyes, “Can I fall asleep?” You whispered lightly. When you got no response, you slowly moved your head to the side, grinning to see he already fell asleep. With that, you cuddled in closer to him, and took his metal arm in one hand, bringing it closer and closed your eyes.

“Thank you,” You mumbled, feeling sleep take over you.


	83. Stucky- Missed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tweedlydumbtweedlydoo asked:
> 
> Can I request a Bucky x reader where you're there with Steve & bucky at the snap and watch as Bucky turns to dust? And it completely wrecks your whole world. Especially when you find out you're pregnant and Steve steps in to help in those 5 years until they reverse the snap? Then Bucky comes back to the avengers tower (U don't have to follow the movie) he sees you and Steve and a child together and panics , scared you'd moved on from him with Steve? Sorry this is long & specific. Thank you! xx
> 
> Hi sweetie! Hope you enjoy this :) thank you for sending this in! also I’m sorry it took so long! A little note for this story: the snap that brought everyone back happens randomly, and we’re sort of ignoring everything that happened in endgame haha! I also only included just a few characters in this because I wanted to sort of strengthen the bonds between them all :)) also nothing romantic happens between reader and Steve!!
> 
> Bucky x Reader/Steve x Reader (Angst/Fluff)  
> Warnings: anxiety and a little swearing  
> Word Count: 3k

“Bucky!” You screamed, dropping to the floor as you watched him fade away. Steve dropped along with you, trying to pick up whatever was left of your fiancée. You sobbed when you opened your eyes, seeing the dust, and you quickly started to gasp for breaths as Steve watched you quietly. “We’ll get him back. Wherever he is.” He tried comforting you, but you kept shaking your head violently, “No, just…” You trailed off, as your head started to pound.

Weeks after his and half of the world’s disappearance, you couldn’t cope. You tried leaving everything and everyone behind when you found out about the baby. His baby. You didn’t know what to do. Everything hurt, and you started to freak out some more when you realized how harmful it might have been for a baby to grow up in such a dark and depressing world. Everyone was depressed now, seeing as most were affected by the snap.

When you were at the lowest point, packing your bags after you booked a flight to the middle of nowhere, Steve was the one to find you leaving. “Y/n? What are you doing?” He asked you, stepping in close to look down at your bags. You shook your head at him with tears running down your face, as he sighed, picking up your bags and dropping them on the floor next to the two of you.

“Steve, I can’t be here anymore…” You trailed off, with a scratchy voice. Steve furrowed his eyebrows at you, as a flash of anger and frustration hit him, “What do you mean?” He questioned you, but as he made eye contact with you, his face softened, as you started to cry harder.

You sniffled, glancing down to your stomach, giving it a soft pat, and a dry laugh came out of you. “I’m pregnant. Fuck, Steve, we were supposed to get married in four days from now, and I’m fucking… Why did it have to be him? I want him back for our baby.” You sobbed out, head dropping on Steve’s chest as his arms circled around you to bring you closer. His heart dropped at your confession, and he breathed in deeply, trying to find the right words to say.

He hugged you tight, as tears started to form in his eyes. “We’ll… Bucky will come back, I know it. I’ll support you as well.” He whispered down to you, trying not to choke on his words. You nodded back into his chest, sniffling and feeling relieved that at least one person knew, especially since it was Steve. He was Bucky’s best friend, and one of the people you trust the most.

“Thank you,” You mumbled into his chest, as the two of you hugged for several minutes. In that hug, you could feel the pain and lost he had for Bucky, and how well he was trying to hide it, but he couldn’t with you. You were sure that he could feel the pain from you as well, the emotional distress from watching Bucky dust away in front of you, and knowing you were pregnant.

Steve helped you as much as he possibly could, and you to him as well. The two of you grew closer than ever, forming a sister-brother type bond that almost resembled how him and Bucky were back in the 40s. He helped you find a home close to the Compound, but far enough away that you wouldn’t run into people from there.

When you bought a crib for your soon to be born baby, Steve painted it as a surprise for you, which made you cry. He painted the boards in colors like Bucky’s theme, and he even wrote out the date to which the two of you met. You remember sobbing and crashing into Steve’s arms, because you honestly would have never expected that, and when he told you everything would be okay, you believed him. When he was at his lowest point, barely able to complete missions without breaking down, you would talk to him on the phone for hours. You reminded him of every little story that Bucky had told you before, about his childhood. You also started retelling stories of you and Steve together, laughing at the memories the two of you built.

When you were in labor, Steve was the one the hospital called, since he was your emergency contact. He came in when you were pushing the baby out, and the two of you were in for a surprise since you didn’t know the gender. You gripped his hand tight as he whispered, “You got this!” and other encouraging things. When the baby finally came and you got to hold the baby, you and Steve gasped in surprise, seeing the baby was a girl.

You glanced up to Steve with a tired smile, both of you sweaty from the intense situation, and then you glanced back down to your baby girl. “Her name is Rebecca. Becca for short.” You mumbled to the nurses, as they smiled back to you, writing the name.

“And last name?” They asked you, and this time Steve spoke up for you, slowly laying his hand on the back of Rebecca’s head, “Barnes.”

A year ahead, the three of you were doing better. You still felt down by Bucky’s disappearance, but Becca and Steve always managed to cheer you up. Steve did as well, but whenever he looked down to Becca, he swore he could see that charming smile Bucky had all those years back. For her first birthday, you invited over a few of your friends, including Natasha, and Steve was already there, helping you. He made the same cake his mom and Bucky’s mom used for birthdays. You two always spent every second you could with Becca, Steve saw her less because of his work as an Avenger still. 

Natasha realized by that time, that Steve would start slowing down his work because of you and Becca, seeing that Steve basically became an uncle to Becca, and a brother to you. She started to slowly become the head of the Avengers, but Steve didn’t mind, seeing that he could spend more time with you and Becca.

When the anniversary of the snap passed the first year, Steve promised and vowed to you that Bucky would return, and the three of you would spend a happy life together. But when he said that, you frowned, gazing at him worriedly, “It would be the four of us, Steve. You are a part of our family.”

For Steve’s birthday, you and Becca surprised him with a trip to his old home, where the owner had quickly agreed to allowing the three of you come in. He couldn’t be more shocked, seeing and feeling the memories from his childhood. Seeing you and Becca there felt natural to him as well, as he slowly started accepting the fact that you were no matter what, family now.

By the second year, Becca was walking and giggling and talking. She recognized Steve as her dad, but the two of you embraced it. Steve started staying at your home more often, to the point he had his own room, with his own things. You and Steve started having such a similar relationship like him and Bucky to the point he would feel himself tear up by some of your actions. When he called you an asshole out on a limp, thinking it was funny, you instantly responded with “bitch”, and Steve couldn’t help but let a few tears drop. He couldn’t help but compare to him and Bucky’s nicknames, and when you saw him cry, you comforted him the same way Bucky would.

You still didn’t give up hope about Bucky coming back and finally meeting your daughter. You even called Bucky’s sister, to which Steve was shocked to hear about. She was ecstatic to hear from you and Becca and recalled lots of her childhood with Bucky. She only influenced and strengthened your hope he would come back. Even Becca would start randomly point to Bucky’s pictures to the wall and smile.

By the third year, you and Steve started to crack. It was so long already, that you started to feel stupid that Bucky would ever be back. You often dreamed of him smiling to Becca, picking her up with a beam of pure happiness, and kissing your cheek. When you tried talking about your dreams with Steve, he would always shut you down. He started to wear thin. He thought of millions of ways to get Bucky back, and only seeing you and Becca started to agitate him more. It felt like he was already here, but he wasn’t.

Becca started to push Steve away whenever he tried to visit by the end of the third year. It only hurt everyone more, and Becca discovered the truth about the man in the photos on the wall. She only reacted to seeing Bucky in the pictures as her father now, not Steve.

The fourth year rolled around slow. Every day felt like a drag to you, and your only happiness was Becca. You couldn’t help but criticize yourself, thinking you were a shitty mother. You would do absolutely anything for your baby, and that was all you focused on. You cut out the branches of Bucky and Steve in your mind, after seeing Steve start acting recklessly on television and missions. Becca didn’t realize any of this because you left the photos hanging on the wall for her to have some form of hope.

Steve felt like shit for cutting you completely out. Natasha even called him out for it, suspending him for a week, to “get his shit together” and talk to you. He missed you and Becca, and of course Bucky. He thought of Bucky every day, feeling massive guilt for letting his friend drift away. Everything he did, he blamed himself for whatever consequence it played off on Bucky. It was his fault that Bucky fell off the train, and it was his fault now that Bucky disappeared. _Was Bucky dead, though?_ Steve didn’t know what to think, but guilt ate him away for months.

But one day, you and Steve came to terms with the idea of meeting again. He called you early one morning, the day before Becca’s birthday. “I miss you thre- two. I know I’ve been a… a bitch lately, and I’m sorry. I want to talk to you guys again.” He whispered into the phone, glancing at the clock and frowning at the early time. He wondered why you were up so early.

“Oh,” You paused into the phone, closing your eyes with a heavy sigh. “Yeah, yeah, that’s okay. Later today okay? Like three?” You asked, getting up from bed, and strolling out of your room. You peeked your head into Becca’s room, smiling to see she was still sleeping soundly.

When you and Becca showed up to the Compound, Steve was outside waiting. He looked different from last time you saw him in person, and you sighed when you saw the circles underneath his eyes. “Are you alright?” You asked him, standing a few feet away from him. He hesitated to take a step forward, but he did anyways, clearing his throat and nodding a yes back to you. He glanced down to Becca, smiling softly as she pouted to him.

“Are you the bitch?” She questioned, making your eyes widen in shock and you gasped. Steve laughed out in shock as well, smiling down to her, “Yeah I am,” He paused blinking as she grinned to him, sticking her hand out properly to shake. He took it hesitantly, after looking to you to get permission, when you nodded, he smiled back.

His smile dropped slightly when he realized how similar Becca’s smile was to Bucky’s. He glanced back up to you, and you could already tell what he was thinking. “She acts like him too. Sassy but cute,” You shrugged back down to Steve. He nodded and moved his hand away from Becca. He smiled again down to Becca as she blew raspberries at you as a joke.

“Want to go inside and talk?” Steve offered, breaking the small silence that took over after the mention of Bucky. You nodded to him, grabbing onto your daughter’s hand as the three of you walked in. She gasped in amazement of the technology that surrounded the three of you, and you grinned down to her, mumbling, “Momma used to work here.”

Becca quickly glanced up to you and furrowed her eyebrows together, “What? No, this is for superheroes.” She quickly denied, making Steve laugh out, “Your mom is a superhero.”

Becca declined that as well, waving her hand in disbelief. You shrugged back to Steve, seeing she wouldn’t want to learn about it now, as the three of you took a seat. When he smiled back at you, and launched into conversation, it felt like you all were back to the same relationship as before.

The fifth year came by fast. Everything between you and Steve, and Steve and Becca cleared up fast. You even moved back into the Compound after Natasha offered you a desk job, saying she needed your help for watching over missions. When the two of you moved into the Compound, Becca had her own room next to yours, thinking it was amazing. She brought over every single photo of Bucky she could find, saying he’s always there for her.

When everyone came back on that day, you and Becca, along with Steve were out in the yard, playing around.

Bucky found himself in the same exact place he dusted off. It was all a shock and panic to the world, as everyone who left, returned suddenly. He didn’t know what to do, but he found one of the jets they used, quickly buckling himself in and shaking as he pressed the destination in. He had no idea what to do, how long he’s been gone, where everyone is. So, he pressed the only place he knew Steve and you would be for sure, the Compound.

With the speed of the jet, it took around four hours. He didn’t have any connection to anywhere, as he tried logging into the databases, instead he went online. Seeing the date made his heart drop to the floor, and he couldn’t help the loud gasp to come out of him. By the time he landed, he stumbled out of the aircraft, trying to breathe in and out properly, searching for you and Steve.

The Compound had changed slightly, it seemed as though the building had more to it than last time, as Bucky tumbled over to the entrance. He pushed the doors open with a sigh, glancing all around the room, but seeing no one he recognizes. He ignored all the yells from the people around him as he pushed passed them, heading over to the other outdoor area.

He stumbled through the doors, seeing you first as you were standing closest to him. “Y/n!” He yelled out, rushing over to you. You gasped in immense shock, as Steve and Becca stood up, hearing Bucky. You quickly ran over to him, tackling him into a deep hug, as the two of you started to cry. Steve held Becca back as Bucky hiccupped over his tears, “I love you so much, what happened?” He sobbed out, squeezing hard.

You squeezed him back just as hard, still in shock. “I love you. I love you so much, Bucky. Oh fuck, I missed you so much.” You mumbled back, tears rushing down your face. When Bucky opened his eyes again, still holding onto you, his eyes drifted over to Steve and then to Becca.

“What the fuck?” He muttered, stepping away from you, as assumptions started circling around in his head. Steve shook his head at Bucky, seeing what was happening as you furrowed your eyebrows at him. Bucky backed away, starting to feel a panic rush into his system as Becca glanced up to Steve, holding his hand, then back to Bucky with a shocked face.

You shook your head at Bucky as he started to feel his throat turn raw with emotion. “Yo- fuck. You two? It’s been five years…of course.” He pushed his hands into his face, feeling a shudder of panic creep over his spine, making him breathe in shallowly.

“Bucky no,” Steve spoke up, taking a step next to you, as you leaned down after Bucky collapsed down. Your hands went to his back, running up and down as he tried backing away from you again. “Bucky, we didn’t… Steve and I aren’t together!” You tried explaining, as Bucky started coughing from the pain in his chest and throat from his anxiety.

“Who- who is that?” Bucky pressed out, not believing you and Steve. “We waited for you Bucky! We didn’t get together or anything, and I know this might freak you out but,” You cut Steve off by shaking your head back up to him.

“Becca. Rebecca Barnes, born months after you left. Bucky, I was pregnant…” You trailed off, as Becca moved closer to you, reaching out for her dad.

Becca cleared her throat, sitting down next to Bucky as he looked up to her, with amazement. “Hi you’re my dad? Momma told me a while ago, and Uncle Steve tells me stuff about you.” Bucky felt a surprised chuckle leave his mouth as he glanced back to you.

“Are we parents?” He whispered to you; eyes widened to Rebecca. He of course recognized the name, making his heart clench again. He glanced back up to Steve as he smiled down to him. “Yeah, we are.” You smiled back to him, making Bucky look back to Becca.

He quickly pushed himself in front of her, picking her up in a hug, and tears started rushing down his face again. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so, sorry I wasn’t there. You- I don’t know what to say, but you’re very beautiful, oh my, you look just like momma and me!” He rambled as Becca squeezed him back, giggled at his words.

She was also crying from the shock, but when she felt you and Steve rub her back to comfort her, she smiled, “I love you.” She called out to everyone, as Bucky chuckled again, completely shocked. “I love you too.” He mumbled back, ignoring the look Steve gave him, smiling almost teasingly.


	84. Steve Rogers- Birthday Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donutloverxo asked:
> 
> Daddy Steeb celebrating his princess' birthday! Please 🥺🥺
> 
> hi sweetie! hope you enjoy! thank you for sending this in and cheering me up🥺🥺sending you some hugs!!
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Fluff!)   
> No warnings :)  
> Word Count: 534

“Princess, wake up.” Steve whispered down to you, delicately moving your hair out of your face as you groaned, blinking awake. You slowly moved your head, gazing back to your boyfriend as he sent you a loving smile. You blinked again, bringing your hand up to your face and rubbing your eyes, before holding his hand that was placed on your pillow.

You smiled back to him, “Daddy, what time is it?” You mumbled back, somewhat cringing by your morning voice. He chuckled back to you, sitting down next to your body as he squeezed your hand lightly. “It’s 9AM, but more importantly…” Steve trailed off, leaning closer to you.

You furrowed your eyebrows at him in confusion, “More importantly what?” “You questioned back, yawning a little. Steve chuckled again, shaking his head at you before kissing your forehead.

“It’s your birthday, princess!” Steve exclaimed, making your eyes widen in surprise. Steve grinned at your reaction and brought his lips down to yours now, and you kissed him back gently, smiling as he whispered, “Happy birthday.”

You giggled when he pulled away with a loving expression. “It’s my favorite day, you know why?” Steve asked you playfully. You groaned lightly, sitting up in bed, rubbing your eyes again to try to get the tiredness out. “Why?” You murmured back, as Steve brought his hand to your thigh, rubbing it up and down.

“I get to spoil you more than usual.” Steve replied, grinning at you. You giggled loudly, shaking your head to him. “Daddy, you don’t need to, it’s just a birthday…” You trailed off as Steve stood up from the bed. He raised his eyebrows back to you, disagreeing with your words.

He took a step back, opening a drawer from the nightstand, making you tilt your head in confusion and interest at it. Steve smiled deeply as he took a small box out and fiddled with it in his hands. He glanced back up to you as you started to gaze at the box.

“Princess, darling, I wanted to wait till the end of the day, but just seeing you smile at me…I couldn’t. You’re so sweet to me, I love you so much, so dearly. You brighten up my world and you make me see things in a whole new light. Will you marry me, my birthday girl?” Steve proposed, getting down on one knee at the side of the bed, as opened the ring box, revealing a beautiful and extravagant ring.

You gaped at him, blinking your eyes again and pinching your side to make sure this was real. When you felt the small sting, you gasped again as tears fled into your eyes, gazing at Steve. “Daddy! I love you! Yes! Yes, please!” You exclaimed, jumping out of the covers and collapsing on top of him with loud laughter.

The two of you fell back to the floor with more laughs, before you stopped and gazed down at Steve with love in your eyes. “Best birthday surprise ever,” You whispered down to him, leaning down and kissing him again. Steve kissed you back with a deep emotion, feeling happy.

“Princess, there’s so much more I have planned for today.”


	85. Steve Rogers- Leaked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donutloverxo asked:
> 
> I'm doing great! Steve can never keep his hands to himself 🥺🥺 a picture of you both together, maybe something smutty like him fondling you, gets leaked and you have to deal with the aftermath.
> 
> hi there darling! :)) hope you enjoy! thank you for sending this in! 🥺🥺loved writing this!
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Fluff)  
> Warnings: mention of nude picture, and a very very vague mention of sex  
> Word Count: 936

“Stevie, is this a good idea?” You asked him, giggling when he poked your side in the bath. Your boyfriend shrugged back, “If you don’t feel comfortable with it, I’ll stop.” He replied, softly kissing the side of your neck.

The two of you were bathing, with Steve up against the tub, and you were leaning into him, sitting between his legs. You giggled at his kisses as he tickled you again. “It’s okay babe, just please make sure not to show anyone.” You responded, making Steve smile against your skin.

His left hand reached out, grabbing his phone, carefully to not get water on it. His other hand reached over your body, hugging you awkwardly, making you laugh again. You looked down at his hand, seeing he was cupping your breasts and you lightly turned to him, with an amused grin. “I’m ready I guess.” You spoke up, making Steve laugh, kissing your cheek.

He lifted his phone, opening the camera, angling it to face the both of you, getting his hand and your boobs in the picture. You leaned up kissing his jaw, as he took the picture, making him chuckle down at you.

He opened the picture, showing you the results. You both grinned at it, “Looks good!” He exclaimed, making you giggle again. You shifted around, turning your body around, so you were pressed up against him.

“Okay, babe…put the phone down, I have something for you.” You winked to him, making Steve gasp in excitement as your hands traveled up his torso. He quickly tried turning the camera off on the app he was using, called Instagram. He thought it looked cool, and besides the publicists had told him he needed to use it. _Maybe it was for editing?_ He wasn’t too sure.

He quickly put his attention to you, wrapping his hands around your back and pulling you closer in the bath. You kissed him deeply, making Steve groan lightly as he played with your hair. His phone started buzzing and beeping constantly, making the both of you confused, but you continued to make out.

Almost an hour later, and with puffy lips, you got out of the water with a positive beam. “Stevie, want to eat lunch?” You asked, putting on your clothes. Steve nodded back to you, stepping forward and helping put your shirt over your head. He leaned down and kissed you softly, “Love you, princess. What do you want to eat?”

While the two of you were chatting, and walking to the kitchen, chaos erupted. People were looking at the two of you with questioning stares, ranging from disgusted to amused to even looks that made you shiver. You glanced up to Steve, silently asking what was up, to which he shrugged to, not sure about what was happening.

Steve looked back down to his phone, to text Bucky but once he opened it up, he gasped. “Oh fucking-” You cut him off with, “What’s wrong babe?” Steve gulped down to you, realizing what exactly he did, with Instagram opened and the picture of the two of you in the bath. Millions of people had already saw it, commenting and reposting it.

You gasped when you saw it, “What the fuck?” You mumbled, quickly deleting the post as Steve hung his head low to you, “I’m so sorry!” He apologized, feeling guilty and ashamed of himself.

“Steve…” You whispered, wiping your hands on your shirt as a panic set through you, seeing as people started walking up to the two of you with snickers. Steve stared at all of them, before glancing at you. He had absolutely no idea what to do, and when you stepped forward to the group of people, Steve felt his panic heighten.

“We’ve been hacked! My goodness, I feel _scared_ and _helpless,_ please contact Instagram and the claim the rights to that photo!” You exclaimed, emphasizing on the two words. Steve furrowed his eyebrows at your claim and you quickly turned to him, tugging him down to the kitchen.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry princess.” Steve pressed out again, as you leaned back against the wall, closing your eyes. Without looking to him, you responded, “It’s all good. The picture is probably already down and wiped from anyone’s access. Including ours.” Steve tilted his head at that, confused more than ever now.

“We can do that?” Steve mumbled, starting to smile as you pushed yourself back up and walked over to him. You nodded back to him with raised eyebrows, “Babe, with how I _reacted_ and the fact I used to be a _publicist_ , I know that’s the first and only thing everyone here would try to take down, and yes we can.” Steve chuckled back to you, holding his arms out for a hug.

You gave in, hugging him tightly. “But now we’re going to have to deal with at least a month of controversy online and in the public’s eye. Go put on your suit, we’re probably going to have to leave within the hour to an interview with some paparazzi.” Steve couldn’t help but drop his mouth in shock, laughing at the situation.

He nodded and hugged you tighter though, kissing your head softly, “I’m sorry again, princess. You’re the best.” He whispered down to you. He pulled away, as you started laughing and shaking your head to him, “Just please don’t post something like that again.”

When he nodded and turned to leave, to follow your advice and put the suit on, your voice stopped him again. “Love you too, Captain.” You winked to him, making him laugh and shake his head.

–


	86. Peter Parker- My Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey love, how’s it going? I was wondering if you could write about Flash pushing Peter to his limits cause he’s teasing him about the reader kissing other guy when everyone knows that Peter’s in love with the reader and he storms out of school and goes to home crying so hard BUT the reader notices that her best friend left school and goes to his place to see what’s going on and she comforts Peter until it ends in first time smut?
> 
> hi anon! i’m doing well, hope you’re doing good :) also hope you enjoy sweetie! thank you for sending this in. since this is smut, everyone in this fic is over the legal age :) please read the warnings! if the warnings make you uncomfortable, please do not read this!
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Smut with Plot) Friends-to-Lovers
> 
> Warnings: bullying, name calling, swearing, smut, angst, fluff, hair pulling (male receiving), oral (female receiving), couch sex, first-time/virgin peter, experienced reader, protected sex, praise kink, and crying (please Do Not Read if any of these make you uncomfortable)
> 
> Word Count: 4.8k :)

Peter was sitting outside the classroom when he noticed Flash strolling to him with a devious grin. Peter rolled his eyes, prepping himself for Flash’s teasing. Once Flash stopped at Peter’s feet, he looked down at him with raised eyebrows, kicking his leg harshly before plopping down next to him with a small laugh.

Peter glanced at him with a confused stare, before pulling his earphones out. “What?” He groaned out, just waiting for Flash to continue, so he could go back to sitting peacefully alone. Flash grinned at him again, pulling out his phone, making Peter shake his head in confusion. Flash leaned down and cleared his throat obnoxiously, as he pressed play on a video, handing the phone to Peter.

_You were laughing as your classmate leaned over to you and kissed you. You pulled away with another laugh, “Stop it! You know I have my eyes set on someone!” Your classmate laughed back along with you, kissing the top of your head. You shook him off with another laugh as he sighed back to you._

_“Yeah, but you aren’t going to make a move, are you? Want some practice?” He grinned back. You rolled your eyes back to him, becoming annoyed. “No thanks. That was for-”_

Flash shut the video off as Peter stared down at his lap in shock. Peter didn’t understand any of it. Why were you kissing someone? He started breathing heavily as he felt like a rock lodged its way into his chest as Flash’s laughing ran through his ears. Peter glanced up to Flash as he tucked the phone back away with a shrug to Peter.

“Looks like she doesn’t care about you. Maybe it’s because you’re a little too small for her.” Flash spoke up, grinning as Peter frowned even more, trying to keep himself from crying. It was too much of a shock for Peter. He’s been in love with you for years, and he naively thought that you two would end up together.

Peter stumbled up to his feet, grabbing his bag as his face turned red in sadness and anger. “You stuck around for how long now? And you didn’t notice you were friend zoned?” Flash went on, chuckling as Peter shook his head back to him, unable to come up with a response.

“Look he’s crying!” A voice called out, Peter couldn’t tell who, but he groaned. His hands went to his face, wiping it, trying to hide away. “Penis Parker…never going to get it up because she broke your heart and didn’t even know!” Flash taunted, laughing as he saw others form up behind him. Voices taunted him from all around, as Peter started trying to walk out of the crowd.

“Shut up!” He exclaimed, as he felt a hot tear run down his face. He couldn’t let anyone see it, but Flash knocked into him, pushing Peter’s hand off his face. Laughter burst from Peter’s red face and his tears, making him start to tremble as he tried moving out of the crowd.

“Flaccid Parker!” The name rang out, catching on, as the crowd started chanting it. Peter pushed again, trying to get away as his thoughts surrounded you. He held back his feeling to cry out, as he replayed the vision of you and the other guy kissing. The moments the two of you shared- he couldn’t get anywhere else. He couldn’t help but fall in love with you.

He finally stumbled through the crowd with a groan, hearing Flash shout out your name. He rolled his eyes, finally taking his hands off his face and rushing off. Why did it hurt so much? He should’ve prepared himself for this, knowing you would probably find someone that wasn’t him. How could he have prepared himself though? You were perfect, and he let himself fall in love with someone so flawless that he knew he couldn’t love anyone else.

A few hours passed by of his aimless walking, and he finally reached the apartment. His head drooped down, unlocking the door, to find it already open. He snapped up, confused and worried of why the door was unlocked. “Aunt May?” Peter called out, stepping in slowly, and placing his bag on the floor silently.

Was it a threat? Did someone find out his identity?

“Peter,” You responded, standing up from the couch. Peter blinked back at you, heavily confused. “What? What are you doing here?” He questioned, stepping forward, but looking away now. He didn’t want you to see his face. All red and puffy from his crying, from just thinking about you with someone else. It hurt.

You didn’t know what to do when you saw the videos of people harassing Peter. Instant panic spread through you when you called his phone and he didn’t answer. You saw him leave the school from one of the videos, but you had no idea where. The first place you thought of though, was the apartment. You called May, explaining that you were waiting for Peter, and she told you where she hid one of the keys.

You walked into the apartment, sitting on the couch, for a few hours, as worry built up inside you. From the way he cried, the way people teased and taunted him, you knew. How could you be so blind? You loved him too, more than a friend. He was always there for you, and you for him. But never once did you think he ever loved you like you did for him.

You blinked back to the present as Peter sat down on the couch with a sigh. You followed his movements, sitting close to him and gazing at him. He still wasn’t meeting your eyes, as you started talking, “Peter, those videos…” You trailed off. Seeing him in such stress made you upset, and knowing you were the reason for it, hurt you even more.

You continued, “Are you alright? Did they hurt you?” Your questions made Peter scoff lightly, shaking his head. He felt stupid at himself for letting the incident ever happen. “No, it’s fine, you can leave if you…” Peter trailed off, seeing your reaction to his words. Your face fell at him, and you shook your head.

“I don’t want to go, you’re my everything, and I just,” You paused, trying to calm yourself down, and think.

Peter shook his head at you, feeling like you were going to let him down and reject whatever you saw from those videos. “I- I really don’t know if I’m getting this vibe? But Peter, do you maybe, um, like me?” You asked, trending in almost a whisper in the end. Your heart was racing by the time Peter looked back up to you with an off stare. You couldn’t tell what to do, everything was making you nervous and you started regretting whatever you just said.

“Yeah,” Peter paused, whispering back to you. “I don’t want this to ruin our friendship.” He finished up, signaling about his love for you. You furrowed your eyebrows back to him, confused. You took a short moment, before smiling brightly, letting out a big laugh.

Peter felt his heart sink, thinking your laugh was a rejection. He sighed out to himself, going to stand up but when your voice rang out, he paused. “Are we idiots?” You wondered out loud, looking at Peter with an amazed expression.

Peter didn’t know what to respond, so he shrugged back to you, but a small beam of hope flood his system as you smiled to him again. When you scooted closer to him, he felt the hope climb faster. Your shoulders were touching each other’s now as you moved your hand up to his face, cupping his cheek. “I’m in love with you, stupid. Fuck, that’s good to say.” You exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Peter gasped at you. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything, but he leaned closer to you, closing the gap. He kissed you passionately, holding back his smile as you kissed him back with just as much emotion. “Shit,” Peter pulled back, breathing in heavily. Before you kissed him again, he laughed lightly, “I love you so fucking much.” You giggled back along with him, before quieting down again and kissing his lips once more.

He grinned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around your body, pulling you closer to his. You scooted over as well, sliding one leg over his lap, and sitting down on top of him. You pushed your tongue into his mouth, making his gasp out a small laugh, but eagerly kiss you more. You sighed into the kiss as one of his hands found its way to the back of your head, pulling you down more into him.

You giggled when he lightly tugged your hair, and you pushed your hand to his head, pulling his hair in retaliation. Peter pulled away again with another laugh, “I’m so happy right now,” He paused when you leaned back in, but kissed his jaw. “Wha- this is like a dream come true.” He confessed, as you made your way to his neck, pushing in soft sloppy kisses.

You hummed against his neck before pulling away slowly. “Peter, you have no idea…” You trailed off when you saw the way he was staring at you. You furrowed your eyebrows at him as he looked away from you, as his eyes started to water again. “What’s wrong?” You whispered lightly, feeling your chest start to close tight with nervousness as Peter refused to look at you.

“Is this…Is this just pity? And you don’t actually love me?” Peter managed to get out. His voice creaked though, and you pulled both your hands to his face, cupping his cheeks to bring his attention back to you. You gasped when you saw his tears starting to fall again, and you used your thumb to wipe them away. “Pete, no, this is not pity!” You denied, feeling a pit drop in your stomach.

You edged yourself a little bit off his lap as a small chocked up sob came from his lips. “I love you, Peter. I’ve been in love with you, for- fuck I think at least a year. Maybe longer. But that’s not going to change, this is not pity.” You spoke up, bringing his head into your chest, holding him as another sob wrecked through him.

A silence went through the air as Peter breathed in, calming himself down in your arms. “Then what about that guy?” Peter mumbled. You blinked down at him, as you ran your hand through his hair. “What guy?” You asked back, trying to understand what he was saying.

“The one you…you were kissing.” Peter responded after another moment. You nodded back, and a sigh went through you as you looked down to Peter worriedly and lovingly. “That was for the school play I was talking about. I have to kiss that guy near the end of the play, and that was the first time we read through it as a class. People wanted to make sure we’d go through with it on stage.” You explained as Peter gazed back up to you.

He still frowned, remembering the way you smiled to the guy. “Do you…have feelings for him? I don’t know, I just feel…” He shrugged, not knowing how to explain his feelings. You frowned back to him, almost wanting to laugh at his suggestion. You had no feelings for that boy, when you kissed him, you wanted to barf.

“No, he’s fucking nasty. Ugh, Peter, not to ruin the mood or anything but he’s got bad breath, and fuck, like he’s such an asshole. You probably would’ve punched him, but can you believe he thinks that tablets are better than computers? Man, when he said that, I was ready to kick him!” You rambled on, making Peter laugh. He laughed even more when he saw your disgusted look on your face, but he stopped and smiled lightly when your features softened, looking down at him.

He sighed out, as you wiped his tears again. “I’m sorry…” He mumbled, leaning his face into your hand. You smiled softly down to him, “No, it’s okay, I guess we just should have talked more about everything, huh?”

Peter smiled back, agreeing with you. “Yeah. Wish I could’ve told you how I felt earlier, without all this bullshit.” He whispered back. He sniffled a little, moving upwards and closer into your lap, with his head on your shoulder. You nodded back to him, “Same here,” You paused biting your lip, as you leaned down kissing his forehead.

Peter smiled again, leaning up and kissing your lips again. Your hands fell from his shoulders and to his lap as he pushed himself completely on you, as you started falling back on the couch. Peter kissed you harder, as you moved your hands back again, letting him completely on top of you, as you laid on the couch. One hand slipped under his shirt, making him gasp and you pulled away from his lips, breathing heavily. “Is this okay?” You asked softly, as your hand moved up further under his shirt, pulling it up.

“Yes, fuck, yes please.” Peter breathed out, feeling a heat raise in his cheeks. You smiled back to him, as he leaned back into a sitting position, his legs on either side of your torso. He pulled off his shirt instantly, blushing harder once he saw your eyes drift down in amazement.

“Fuck Pete, you look so good.” You whispered, pulling him back into you, as one of your hands explored his stomach. Peter shuddered against you at the compliment, making you glance back to his face. You grinned again, “Peter, you’re so handsome, fuck and such a good kisser, huh?” He blushed harder, bringing red tones to his face as you complimented him.

You giggled lightly at his reaction. “You like it when I compliment you, baby? Fuck, you’re so pretty, looking at me like that.” You continued. Peter shuddered again, as he felt a twitch in his pants. He gasped when your other hand went back up to his hair, giving it another tug, but harsher this time. You giggled again as he groaned at you.

“This is…I’m a virgin, and uh,” Peter paused as he started to realize what was happening. You smiled at him, encouraging to speak up. “That was my first kiss.” He admitted to you, making you gasp.

“Well shit!” You exclaimed in amazement, as Peter leaned back down to you, feeling embarrassed. Peter went to explain himself, “It’s just,” You cut him off by kissing him again, pulling at his hair again, smiling as he groaned into the kiss. You swiped your tongue at his lips again, and he opened his mouth, groaning even more as you pulled him closer.

He gasped when he felt you move your hips up, connecting his. He broke away from the kiss again as you gazed at him. “Wait, do you want to do this?” He questioned, whispering to you, as his erection grew. You smiled at him as he blushed at his own suggestion.

“I want to Peter, if you want to as well, and trust me.” You responded, after you gave him a small kiss again. He beamed back at you, nodding frantically. “Yes please, I fucking love you.” He chuckled out. His laughter stopped though, when you raised your hips again, sliding it across his.

“Do you have protection?” You mumbled as he blushed harder. He nodded to you, pointing to his room. He scrambled off you and ran over to his room, searching for the condoms he decided to buy randomly, thinking that he always should be prepared. Now he was blushing hard and grinning to himself, realizing it was happening.

Fuck, though? It was happening! Anxiety rushed through him, as he wondered what techniques he had to do. Just do what feels good, right? He nodded his head to that, grabbing the condom and trembling as he unwrapped it. “Fuck,” He muttered, realizing he didn’t need to unwrap it now, but later. He tossed that one in the bin with a sigh, grabbing another one before rushing back to you.

You, in the meantime, had taken off your shirt and pants, sitting comfortably but excitedly on the couch. You couldn’t help but feel excited and happy, finally being with Peter. You loved him so much, and now this was all happening. A thought crossed your mind though, making your smile drop slightly. What were the two of you now? You really hoped you guys would be together. You bit your lip, wondering if Peter wanted the same.

When he got back into the living room, the two of you sat in silence, thinking about things at a hundred miles per hour. You were thinking about what would happen after, but Peter was thinking about if he was going to be good enough. He glanced back to you again, blushing harder when he saw you were only in your underwear, cursing to himself silently. You were so perfect, it made Peter wonder what to do.

“Peter?” You whispered, breaking the quiet. He gazed back at you, shyly covering his erection. He felt anxious that this was happening, that you were here and now you two were going to have sex.

“Yes?” He squeaked out, scrunching his face together in embarrassment at his voice. “What…if we do this Peter, are we going to be together?” You asked him softly, silently wishing that everything between you two would be good.

“I-uh, yes please!” Peter blurted out. He blinked at himself for being so stupid, not talking to you about this before grabbing the condom, but of course he wanted to be with you. You were his everything as well. You sighed in relief, turning to him with a beaming smile, “Yes! Thank you, Peter, I was worried that I don’t know, you didn’t want to… but yeah,” You rambled, tackling him into a hug. Peter shrieked and laughed while yelping out a yes back in response.

You giggled back down at him as the you laid on top of him, as he was the one on the bottom now. You leaned back down to his face after the two of you stopped laughing and smiled. “I love you,” You whispered to him, pressing your lips softly on his. He smiled against your lips, mumbling, “I love you too.”

You kissed his lips again, before leaning down lower going to his neck. You kissed a spot as he breathed in, feeling every single one of your breaths against his skin. You paused, smirking as you spoke up, “Mm, Peter, you’re so perfect in my hands, aren’t you?” Peter gasped at your words, feeling his erection start to strain around his pants. You quietly giggled at his reaction and went further.

“Babe, I want to feel you around me, in me. You’re so fucking beautiful; I want to kiss you everywhere.” If Peter wasn’t already blushing hard enough, his neck started turning red too, as you leaned back down, biting at his neck softly and licking. Peter moaned slightly as you kissed and sucked at his neck. His eyes fluttered closed as one of your hands sunk down behind you, grabbing onto his pants. Your other hand snuck to his hair again, tugging it lightly, making Peter groan out loud.

“You’re so fucking amazing,” Peter whispered, as you pulled away from his neck. You smiled at him before pushing your attention down south. Your eyes widened in amazement as you unzipped his pants, tugging them down to reveal his boner. You reached out to touch his underwear but paused looking back up to him, “Are you sure?” You whispered, trying to confirm this was alright to do. You were already soaking through your underwear, but you swore when you heard Peter respond with a “Fuck please, yes.” You were drenched.

You slid your hand under his underwear, feeling his boner while the other one started tugging his underwear off. “Oh fuck, Peter.” You sighed, watching as his cock stood up tall. Peter nervously spoke up, “Is it okay?” He had no idea what type of dicks girls like, and more importantly he wanted you to like his dick. But when you smiled brightly, and nodded to him, he felt a wave of relief go through him.

“How the fuck are you so pretty, Peter?” You asked, slightly touching his cock, making him gasp. You rubbed your thighs, trying to get some relief of the aching need pounding.

“Wait, wait,” Peter spoke up, before you touched him again. You stopped immediately and pulled away. He shyly gazed at you, blushing hard still, “I… come here?” He asked. You nodded, slowly getting up, and going back to Peter’s face. You looked down at him worriedly, as he reached out, touching your bra hesitantly.

“I just wanted to tell you, that you’re my everything too. And I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything.” He mumbled to you, making you smile again. “Peter, I want to do this with you. I trust you.” You responded, kissing him again, while rubbing your thighs together.

When you leaned back away from his lips, Peter gazed down to your underwear with a look of lust. “Can I maybe…” He trailed off when you stood up and tugged your underwear down. He gulped down his words as you then unclipped your bra, letting your breasts free.

“Fuck.” He muttered, before sitting up and pulling you down on him again. He kissed your neck sloppily, leaving trails of saliva and making you gasp. “Oh, shit Peter!” You gasped out, moaning when he sucked in one of your nipples into his mouth. He licked over and over your nipple before biting down and making you moan loudly.

“Peter, oh, fuck!” You gasped, before he pulled away. He paused, breathing heavily and staring at your body in lust. He flipped the two of you over, making you gasp again from surprise as he quickly started licking his way down your torso, while one of his hands twist and played with your other nipple. “Is this okay?” He mumbled to you, before leaning down to see your pussy. You nodded quickly, “Yes, babe, oh fuck you look so pretty down there,” You moaned out as he kissed on the inside of one of your thighs.

He slowly licked your other thigh, as you spread your legs apart, letting Peter move in closer between them. He breathed in, in amazement and wonder as he looked down at you. You were so breathtakingly beautiful, that Peter could feel his heart start racing than faster than ever. He slowly massaged into your legs, circling closer and closer to your pussy as you continued breathing in heavily. “You’re so gorgeous,” He mumbled, gazing back up to you before leaning down, sending a kiss straight to your core. You moaned loudly, and surprised that he continued. He pulled away lightly, “Is this okay? How do I do it?” He mumbled, feeling embarrassed and worried that you weren’t enjoying it.

You gasped out again at the feeling, “Yeah, babe, you’re doing so good,” You pushed out. And you continued, after you saw the uncertainty on his face, “I like it when you do that, right there.” You explained, smiling down at him. He nodded back to you, smiling again, before leaning down and sending a small lick to your clit.

“Fuck, Peter!” You moaned out, as he lapped his tongue again, groaning at the taste in delight, “You’re so good!” You continued, making Peter flush at the praise. He kissed again, before taking his fingers, and hesitantly rubbed your clit, making you gasp loudly.

He smiled before licking his fingers, and slowly pushing into your entrance. “Fuck, Peter how do you know all this?” You questioned, breathing heavily as he pushed in another finger. You were confused, because most guys didn’t even know what a clit was. “Porn… but I still don’t know that much.” Peter answered, making you giggle softly.

“I just want you to feel good,” He whispered before leaning down again. He kissed your clit again while he started picking up his pace with his fingers, as your hands dug into the couch, gasping heavily. Peter smiled, loving your noises and your taste as he licked again, before sucking in your clit. You couldn’t find it in you to speak actual words as he did that, instead you moved your hand to the back of his head, playing and tugging at his hair, as he continued.

“I- oh, I thi-think I’m going,” You paused, not being able to finish the sentence, breathing in harshly. Peter pulled away, kissing your thigh again as you stared up at him in shock. You didn’t cum at all, but you were close. “Fuck Peter, shit, oh…” You huffed out, as Peter licked up his fingers, collecting all your juices.

You reached out, tugging Peter back up to your lips as you kissed him, tasting yourself. Peter moaned against your lips, as you lifted your leg in between his, lightly touching his cock. When he pulled away, the two of you gazed at each other, amazed. “Ready, Peter?” You asked him, before glancing at the condom that he brought out.

He immediately nodded, trembling as he grabbed it. You reached out to him again, holding onto his hands and slowly unwrapping it, gesturing for Peter to lay back now. He did, holding his breath as you rolled the condom down his cock, feeling his heart pound fast. You nodded to him, smiling, as you climbed on top of him, slowly moving your hips to align his, before slowly sliding down.

Peter gasped loudly as you started to slowly take him, and his head dropped back, “Oh shit,” He moaned out at the feeling. It was like nothing he has ever felt before, as you gazed at him and took him in. “You’re so very fucking handsome,” You moaned out, slowly taking all of him in. You felt yourself stretch and you moaned at the feeling when you bucked your hips forward lightly. “You’re so tight, oh shit.” Peter groaned out, breathing heavily.

“Fuck, Peter, I love you.” You moaned as he took a hold of your hips, trembling. “I- this is, fuck. I love you so much, babe.” Peter blabbered back, feeling shaky as he helped lift your hips up again. You slid back down, making Peter shudder again.

You grinned back to him, before rolling your hips up and down as he moaned out. He leaned into you, kissing you deeply again, as your hands went to his back, leaving scratch marks. His head tilted back with a grunt as you wiggled your hips forward more, taking all of him in.

Peter leaned back in, wrapping his hands around you, and rolling you over. You were now laying on the couch, as Peter was on top of you, breathing in deeply. His hands found your breasts, squeezing them as he lined himself up again. He pushed in slowly, making the two of you groan at the same time. One hand left to go grab onto your hip, as you wrapped your legs around him, pulling him deeper. He pulled back and slammed back into you, hitting your g-stop, making you gasp and moan loudly.

Seeing your reaction, Peter slammed back in the same spot, making you feel your orgasm build up again. “I love you, fuck, I love you so much.” Peter rambled, as he slid in and out again, feeling the intense pleasure. You moaned and nodded along to his words, as you leaned back up, kissing his chest, as he pinched your nipples with one hand.

He moved his hand back down to your clit, starting to rub again, making you gasp. Peter gasped as you pulled him into your more again, and you spoke up, “Peter, you’re my everything,” Your words managed to lead him over the cliff, sending him straight to his orgasm, fast. He groaned through it, quickly rubbing at your clit as you moaned as well.

“I- fuck, I’m coming,” He panted out, hips twitching as he started to slow down. You pressed upwards into his fingers, as he continued to rub. You felt the build of your orgasm, and right when he hit your g-spot again, you felt it all release. You came hard and fast, along with Peter. 

He pulled out after a moment of heavy breathing, pulling off the condom and tying it up. The two of you laid next to each other on the couch, giggling randomly. Peter pressed a small kiss to your forehead, “You’re my everything too.” He murmured to you, making you smile brightly to him.

When the two of you heard a small noise from the door, you two looked at each other. “Fuck, when was May coming back?” You questioned; eyes widened at Peter.

“Well, shit.”


	87. Peter Parker- Penny for your Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey L! maybe you could write about the reader being Peter's best friend for a long time and they have feelings for each other. Since they don't act on their feelings,the reader gets a bf, a shitty one, but she starts kinda liking him until his friends start asking about... you know and the reader is a virgin, when her bf says that his friends start telling him to act on it, so he starts pushing her to do it and when she finally says yes,she decides she doesn't want that when they're kissing+
> 
> And stuff, she tells him but he doesn’t stop so she just pushes him off her and calls Peter telling everything. They’re 18 but maybe they’re in high school? It’s up to you! And rummors start going around about what happened cause her bf starts lying about it, so she gets a really bad reputation especially cause teens are jerks, so she runs away and Peter goes after her, and it’s pure fluff cause they finally confess their feelings for each other 🥺🥺 Sorry this is a long ass request lol (2/2)
> 
> Hi anon! hope you enjoy! Thank you for sending this in :) please read the warnings!! Just wanted to add that I do not support anything the OC, reader’s boyfriend, says or does. Everyone is above the age of 18 in this one shot. Another note about the OC, Cole, is that I tried to add in some things I know people go through, in toxic relationships. Please do not read if you are not comfortable with any of this note and the warnings! Also the story is sort of changed, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Angst/Fluff)  
> Warnings: swearing, bad boyfriend, manipulation, bullying/rumors, really upset reader, very small description of cheating, and very small vague mention of cheating (please Do NOT Read if you are uncomfortable)  
> Word Count: 3.3k

You glanced over to Peter, seeing him furrow his eyebrows together as he concentrated on his work in the class. You cleared you throat slightly, making Peter look up back to you with a small smile. You giggled when he made a silly face to you, and you tilted your head back to him, “Pete, you got a little bit of ketchup on your nose.” You giggled, pointing at the tip of your nose to show him where.

You had a crush on Peter for so long, and you’ve been getting mixed signals from him. Sometimes you thought that just maybe, he liked you back for a time. Then other times, you would get the feeling he completely only saw you as a friend. When you saw him talking to Liz and MJ more, you got the idea that it would probably never happen between the two of you. You couldn’t push yourself to confess to Peter, thinking it would ruin the beautiful friendship you two created. He’s been your best friend for years now, and hiding your feelings wouldn’t harm the friendship, is what you thought. You didn’t want to hurt him as well, thinking millions of ways your confession would change everything. You loved him so much that you didn’t want to do anything to hurt him, in absolutely any way.

When you saw him flirting with Liz, you got the clue to just stop hoping for something that seemed impossible. So, you started to drift away from him slowly. Get rid of your feelings, was your plan, but it felt like you would never stop loving him.

You met your boyfriend now at the field, after bumping into him after he spray painted under the bleachers. You remember thinking, _girls like bad boys, right?_ So, you started hanging out with him more, trying to convert your feelings for Peter, onto him instead. It didn’t really work, but it did cause you to drift a little farther away from Peter, and you started hanging out more with Cole, your boyfriend.

You snapped out of your thoughts when Peter slid his hand in front of your line of vision, laughing at you. “Penny for your thoughts?” He asked quietly, glancing up to the teacher, and seeing she was distracted. You bit your lip and shook your head back to him, “My thoughts are worth more than just a penny.” You retorted, making Peter raise his eyebrows back at you.

“Okay Miss Sassy McMuffin Purple Hat Baloney-” The teacher cut off Peter with a loud scoff directed at the two of you. “No more nicknames or talking. Pay attention.” She lectured, making you stifle a giggle back at Peter’s shocked reaction. He glanced back at you though, once she turned away and went back to her discussion.

“I would’ve kept going until you told me what’s wrong, I think that’s worth more than a penny.” You smiled lightly at his words.

Later that day, Cole texted you asking him to meet in the quad, saying it was important. You frowned reading it, and you quickly made your way to the quad, wondering what he meant and what he needed to talk to you for. You sat down on one of the benches, gazing around you to look for him. Peter already left school, and you would’ve usually gone with him, but you declined his offer because of Cole.

“Hey babe!” You heard from behind you. You turned around and grinned as Cole plopped on the bench next to you. He slid over and put an arm over your shoulders, pulling you in close. “Hey…” You trailed off, furrowing your eyebrows together, confused at why he did that. “What’s up? What did you want to talk to me about?” You asked making Cole shake his head back to you, rolling his eyes.

“When are we going to have sex? I promised to use a condom and everything…so I don’t get why you’re so uptight about it.” Cole complained. Your face fell at his rant, and you glanced to him, feeling slightly offended and disgusted. You were a virgin, and this was important to you. It made you feel sick that he didn’t seem to care for your feelings about sex.

“Cole…I don’t know. I have to think about it more.” You responded, making Cole mutter something you couldn’t understand, under his breath. He lifted his arm, and pulled away from you, shaking his head again.

“Even my friends think you’re being a prude. What’s so special about sex? Seriously, it means nothing so why are you acting like this?” He pushed you, making you scrunch your face up in disgust and hurt. Was sex supposed to be special? You thought about it for a few seconds, but the fact that his friends knew you were a virgin pissed you off.

You shook your head at him, “Why do they know? And…I don’t really know what makes sex special.” You admitted making Cole grin. He bumped your arm harshly, laughing in delight that you said that.

“Everyone has sex by 18. It’s just weird that you haven’t, and I needed advice from my friends, on what to do. I just want to help you out. You know, I want to be a good boyfriend to you, and show you what sex is like.” Cole ranted, making you slowly nod, trying to grasp his words. Did everyone already have sex? You glanced around to the rest of your classmates standing outside, seeing them lean into each other, laughing and kissing. You furrowed your eyebrows together at that, were you the only one that didn’t have sex?

You glanced down at your lap and bit your lip worriedly. “Fine.” You responded, making Cole whoop out in excitement, making his friends that stood a little bit away from you, laugh. “Finally!” He swore out, standing up and gazing down to you.

“You coming or not?” He snapped you out of your thoughts, and you gasped. “What?” You questioned, making Cole roll his eyes again. “We’re going to have sex now.” He muttered, as you stood up, confused and scared. You shook your head in confusion back to him, as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders, tugging you to his car.

“In there?” You questioned, feeling a pit of fear bumble up in you. “Yeah…condoms are in there, and I don’t think we’ll need lube or anything. You can just spit in your hand and rub yourself down there to stop the pain.” He rambled, unlocking his car. You shook your head at that, head spinning in confusion and fear as you got in the car, gazing back to Cole.

“Take your clothes off.” He spoke up, annoyed with you. “Uh, can we maybe just kiss a little first? Is this how people usually start off sex?” You questioned back, as your hands started to tremble. Cole rolled his eyes again at you, shrugging a “Sure” back. He leaned in a kissed you deeply right from the start, making you recoil just a bit. Everything about it was nasty, making you want to spit and gag.

You kissed him back slightly, trying to match his pace but it was too disgusting to you, as his hand went to your shirt, making you pull back completely, shaking your head. “No, wait, no.” You panted out, feeling freaked out, and wanting to leave. Cole groaned in annoyance, looking at you like it was wasting his time. “What now?” He pushed out, as you quickly started to open the car door with shaky breaths.

“I don’t want to, it’s just nasty!” You retorted, rushing outside, and slamming the car down. Cole made no move to go outside, instead he rolled the window down, “You’re a fucking slut! Why would you leave me like this? Such a great girlfriend you are…should have stuck with the other bitch.” You gasped at his words, quickly feeling your anger rise over your fear.

“Fuck you, Cole! You’re a piece of shit!” You screamed back, grabbing your phone out of your pocket. Cole flipped you off as he backed up in his car and drove away fast. You shook your head, feeling tears start dribbling down your face and you pressed Peter’s contact, and called him.

Peter answered on the first ring, having a bad feeling hit him when he saw your call. “Y/n? Hey.” He answered nervously, feeling worried for you. When you sniffled, Peter stood right up, a flood of concern hit him, “Where are you?” He asked softly, as you started to cry. “At school…” You trailed off, wiping your tears constantly.

“I’m coming right now.” Peter responded, already out of the apartment and rushing down the stairs. You sniffled again and cursed yourself in your head. Was that how sex went? If it was, you wouldn’t ever want to try it. “Thank you.” You mumbled into the phone, taking a seat on the concrete, under the shade. When you glanced back up, you could see that Cole’s friends had already left, which made you sigh in relief.

Why’d you call Peter? You questioned yourself. He didn’t need to be dragged into this; it’ll only make things worse for you. He was so kind to you as well, making you wish you had never even dated Cole. “No, don’t thank me. I’ll always be there for you.” He whispered back over the phone, rushing over to the school. He was already changed into his suit, making it faster and easier for him to get there.

He swung past everything fast, listening to your sniffles and feeling a deep pit in his stomach. He’s loved you for years, and seeing you upset was hard for him. Knowing it was probably the jackass you dated made him upset too. Cole was never nice to you or anyone else, it made Peter confused as to why you would choose him. You deserved the world, and you picked a jackass that was equivalent to a wannabe Joker kid.

Peter huffed out a few breaths as he landed in an alley, quickly changing back into his clothes and shoving his suit in his bag. He then rushed out, crossing the street to go to the school. When he saw you, he felt his heart sink at your tears. “Y/n!” He called out your name, quickly running to you. When you looked up to him and sent him a small sad smile, he frowned, feeling your emotions in him. You stood up, making Peter wrap his arms around you in a hug.

“Cole tried to…I said no and left.” You mumbled as you hugged Peter back. He dropped his hands in shock, pulling back and shaking his head, surprised. “What the fuck?” He questioned, blinking his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows together.

You shrugged back to him, not wanting to say anything else and wiped your tears again. “Did he hurt you?” Peter asked, looking down at your neck and your arms. You shook your head, “No, it’s…I don’t know. Is sex supposed to be _so_ casual?” You paused, frowning hard as another wave of cries started to build in you.

“Did- are, Peter are you a virgin?” You whispered, glancing up to him, as he leaned in and placed a soft hand on one of your cheeks. “Yeah, I am. Sort of scares me, I just want it to be with the right person.” He mumbled back, feeling his anger at Cole raise to its boiling point.

You sighed in relief, but also felt more disappointed that Cole did that to you. You felt almost disgusted with yourself for even listening to him. “Me too…I can’t- fuck. That fucking jerk,” You muttered back, tears rushing down again. Peter wiped them away softly with his thumb, shaking his head back to you.

“Cole is an asshole. I- I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m going to kill him! Or at least just scream at him.” Peter bit back, letting his anger show slightly. You pushed back a sad grin to him, finding it comforting, and you pulled him into another hug.

You breathed in deeply, feeling right in Peter’s arms. He was always so warm and soft, and loving. You squeezed your eyes shut, shuddering out another silent cry as Peter squeezed you tighter into the hug. “Peter…” You trailed off, feeling unable to hide your feelings anymore. What were you supposed to do? In this moment, right here, you felt safe, and you wanted to just get it out. It felt like a splinter, trying to come out.

Peter hummed back to you, feeling his heart start to race as you kissed his shoulder softly, fast. He squeezed his eyes closed as well, trying to calm himself down, “Penny for your thoughts?” He chuckled out, feeling your head settle against him. You giggled back, feeling a bump of happiness after what happened. “I think my thoughts are worth more than pennies, Peter.” You paused, sniffling a little.

“But I’ll tell you for free this time.” You finished, making Peter chuckle again. He ran a hand up and down your back, softly to comfort you. “Good, because this time I would’ve kept using those stupid nicknames.” He responded, pressing a small kiss onto your head.

You smiled at his action and squeezed him harder. Your smile dropped though, as you nervously spoke up, “Promise me that our friendship will stay the same?” Your words made Peter confused and worried, as he furrowed his eyebrows together. “I promise,” He responded softly, wondering what you were going to say.

“I- I’m in love with you. I’ve had feelings for you, for so long, Peter. I thought you might’ve maybe cared for me too, but fuck, uh, I just, I understand if you don’t. Just please, I don’t want this to hurt our friendship. I just wanted to get this out, and uh, please ignore it if you don’t see me the same.” You rambled, nerves building up with each word.

Peter gasped. He pulled away from you quickly, with a bright smile, “What?” He questioned, stunned at fist. “I love you too, oh shit. I’ve been in love with you for years, and I always thought you just didn’t like me you know, with Cole and that other guy before, and fuck! Shit, you love me? I love you, no way!” Your eyes widened in shock and happiness, completely changing your mood away from Cole, and you quickly shouted out, “Yes! I love you!”

Peter pulled you closer and you gasped at the small proximity from him. He smiled, and gazed down at your lips before looking back up, “Is this okay?” He whispered softly, to which you nodded, “Yeah,” with a small smile. You closed the gap, by stepping on your tippy toes as Peter leaned his head down, lightly kissing your lips. You smiled into the kiss as your hand drifted to the back of his head, kissing him more. You felt amazing and on cloud 9.

Peter pulled back slowly, catching his breath as he smiled back to you, happier than ever. “I love you.” He whispered again, making you brighten your smile even more, “I love you too.”

The next morning, you woke up still feeling amazed. Peter and you? Together? It was a dream come true. You guys spent the entire day together, after confessing. It almost made you forget Cole, but he still lingered in your mind. You couldn’t believe you let him do that to you, you felt nasty by it. He was an asshole, now that you remember all the things he did wrong before. When you confronted him about them, he just shrugged them off, saying it was nothing or that you were just overreacting. Now you knew you weren’t overreacting, instead it was because he just didn’t want you to find out everything. You scoffed, as you got ready for school. You sent a small good morning text to Peter, “hey! good morn, just a small reminder, ily.” You giggled at the little text, hoping he would like it.

He quickly texted you back, “good morning, i love you too” and then another one came through, “and another reminder…ily again” you laughed loudly, feeling happy from the advancement between the two of you.

When you got to school, you were prepared to have a normal day, with Peter this time. Instead, here you were with people laughing at you, and calling you a whore. “You slut! Slept with Cole and a few teachers, huh? I knew you were up to no good.” One person yelled at you. You flinched back in confusion and hurt, “What…?” You asked back confused.

“Whore” “Slut” “Bitch” etc., they called you everything as you slugged yourself into school, looking around for Peter. You started to cry when you saw your friends roll their eyes at you, scoffing, and pushing past you.

“Y/n?” Peter rushed to you, quickly giving you a hug as he heard all the names, they were calling you. “Hey! Stop it!” He retorted back, scoffing at the nerve of some people. One of Cole’s friends stepped close to the two of you, rolling his eyes. “She is a slut, look! Right after Cole, it’s Peter.” He pushed out, making you shake your head in Peter’s chest. You pulled away from him to look at Cole’s friend.

“Shut up! You guys and Cole called me a prude, remember that? I’m a virgin! Cole is a sick disgusting mess, and so are all of you. Pushing people into having sex is fucked up!” You retorted back, furiously wiping the tears off your face. Peter gazed at you, shocked at the new information he was hearing.

The crowd mumbled in unease, glancing at each other, as some people started filming. “He…He got me in his car, and told me to take my clothes off, said it was normal. You guys said it was stupid that I’m a virgin still… You are a horrible person.” You directed the last part to the guy. He shook his head, laughing back at you and defending himself, “It is stupid that you’re a virgin still! Prude _bitch_.” He shot back to you.

The crowd said nothing, instead they stood in violence as you sobbed out, feeling overwhelmed. You pushed apart the crowd, rushing away back outside, and away from people. Peter shook his head at the guy, stepping forward with a frown. “Fuck you, she’s not stupid. You are a piece of shit, man.” Peter bit back, throwing his fist back, and powering it forward into the guy’s face.

“Ooooh,” Voices called out in the crowd, as Peter shook his head again, down to the guy who had fallen from his punch. Peter rushed forward then, trying to search for you as the crowd cheered. “Y/n?” He called out, getting outside and seeing you slouched against the wall.

“Hey,” You mumbled, looking up to him. He shook his head again, angry by the crowd and upset, “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He mumbled, sliding down the wall, and sitting next to you. You let out a small laugh, “No it’s alright Pete, don’t apologize.”

He grinned back to you, slowly placing an arm around you. “Penny for your thoughts?” He asked quietly, kissing your forehead slightly. You smiled softly back to him, “Boys are dicks…you, know. Except for you. I love you.” You responded, whispering.

Peter kissed your cheek this time, “Boys are stupid, and I love you too, sweetheart.”


	88. Natasha Romanoff- Bad Habit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This is a little drabble for @lozzypoz321 for her challenge! Loved writing this haha, it’s cute! Thank you for inviting me! :) 
> 
> Natasha Romanoff x Reader (Fluff!)   
> No Warnings :)  
> Word Count: 430

You grunted as the car came to a sudden stop, and you glared over to Natasha. She sped up quickly again, ignoring your stare as the light turned green. “Natasha, you know when you hit the brake, you don’t actually hit it like it’s one of your jobs.” You spoke up, filling the silence that the car ride has enjoyed for over thirty minutes.

She barely glanced over to you and shrugged, “I’ll hit things the way I want to hit things.” You scoffed playfully at her words, finding them odd. When she hit the brake harshly again, your coffee flew out of your hands and hit the dashboard in front of you.

“Are you serious, Natasha?!” You exclaimed, watching as the burning hot coffee ran in dribbles down onto your knees. She sighed at the mess, and turned to you, handing you a napkin from the little cubby in the car. “I hate messes.” She explained, as you took the napkin from her, shaking your head.

“No, you hate cleaning up, honey. You love messes, like you love me.” You giggled out, making Natasha scold back to you, “You aren’t a mess. Clint is a mess; did you see him this morning? He was eating peanut butter with pasta for breakfast!” At the mention of Clint, you laughed out loudly, making Natasha crack a grin back to you, stepping on the gas as the light turned green.

The coffee began to dry up on the dashboard, as you patted the napkin on your knees, trying to wipe it off before it got sticky. You leaned down, reaching out in front of your feet to grab another napkin from your purse this time, but Natasha slammed on the brakes again, making you groan as your head hit the sticky dashboard.

This time when you sat back up, Natasha was already looking at you with an apologetic face, “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to.” You shook your head back to her, groaning as your head started to burn in pain. You sighed, looking back down to Natasha’s feet, and tilted your head in confusion.

“Natasha?” You asked, leaning over to her seat, squinting down at her feet in astonishment. “What are you doing?” She grunted out, as you climbed onto her seat, grabbing onto her left foot.

“You’re only supposed to drive with one foot!” You exclaimed, placing her left foot on the rest next to her, and then leaned back into your seat.

She grinned back to you, slamming on the gas again as the lights turned green, “Sorry, bad habit.”


	89. Avengers- Cookie Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can I request an Avengers x child!reader where they’re Thor’s and Loki’s younger sister (Abt 8) and she’s really clumsy but like respectful and kind to everyone, no matter what they’ve done and they become best friends with Bucky really quickly and one day she just wakes up and comes down to the main area where everyone is and says that Bucky is now her step brother and everyone just goes along with it and Bucky’s really happy and excited and stuff please? 🥺
> 
> hi anon! hope you enjoy :)) thank you for sending this in! i sort of added in a sneaky-like but extroverted reader, since she would take after Loki and Thor! feel free to send in any requests you guys want to see! i just got done with school for a few days so i hope to come out with a little bit more stuff :) 
> 
> Avengers x child!Reader (Fluff!) (Platonic fic)  
> No Warnings :)  
> Word Count: 1k

“Where’s Y/n?” Thor questioned, looking around. Loki raised his eyebrows back to him, chuckling a little bit. “She’s down for a nap, remember?” He pushed back, standing up and walking over to the table, opening the package of cookies.

Thor nodded back, but grinned when he heard your footsteps running down the hall. He glanced over to Loki with a tilted head, “Better hide those cookies, she’ll get a sugar rush.” Loki shook his head, disagreeing with Thor, and offered one to him, making him shake his head, “I’ll wait for dinner. I heard Bucky is bringing take-out back in a few minutes.”

“Hi!” You shouted, making both your brothers flinch back in surprise at the volume of your voice. Thor smiled to you, “Did you sleep well?” He asked, stepping forward and patting your head lovingly. Loki waved to you, while he ate the cookie.

You nodded back enthusiastically, hugging his leg quickly, before letting go and jumping onto your other brother with a loud laugh, “I’m the cookie monster! Give me cookies!” You shouted, making Loki laugh back down to you, carrying you in one hand while the cookie hung out of his mouth. He shook his head no, laughing as you pouted to him.

“I’ll only give you a cookie after dinner.” Loki explained, making you nod back in understanding. Thor grinned back to you as you jumped down. You looked back to the two of them confused, “What are we going to have for dinner? I want to try that sandwich place that the team is always talking about.” Thor tilted his head to you, not understanding what you were talking about.

Loki nodded back to you, “I’m not sure what we’ll have, James is bringing food.” You scrunched your face up together at the name, muddled. “Who’s James?” You questioned, looking back to Thor as he laughed at Loki’s use of Bucky’s real name.

“It’s Bucky!” Thor replied, before heading over to the main area. Loki made his move to follow behind him, but you stuck in the kitchen, glancing back to the cookies. You smiled though, at the mention of Bucky. He was always the kindest to you here on Earth, and you quickly learned through him Earth-manners.

You quietly snuck around to the table standing in front of the cookie box, smiling at the memory of how you met Bucky.

_You tumbled into the pantry around midnight, thinking no one would be around now. You heard a shuffle and you paused, turning around and looking through the dark. You couldn’t see anyone, but you heard another shuffle. You quickly grabbed one of the cans of tomatoes from the middle shelf of the pantry, holding it out in front of you._

_“What’s a little kid doing here?” A voice called out, and you immediately reacted, throwing the can of tomatoes in front of you, causing the person to grunt and stumble back into the shelves. “Who are you?” You responded, grabbing another can of tomatoes, and launching it to the person, or so you thought._

_Instead this can of tomatoes hit the shelf next to his head, exploding and causing the both of you to yelp and yell out in surprise. Tomatoes and juice-soaked Bucky’s t-shirt, and your hair from the explosion and you took a cautious step forward, quickly tripping and hitting your body on the floor, now soaking your back in the tomato juice._

_Bucky quickly pushed forward, and turned on the light, gasping at the sight. He shook his head as you started laughing at the walls and the floor covered in tomatoes, pushing his arm forward, offering you help to stand up. You quickly grasped onto it, as Bucky started lifting you up._

_“Is that a metal arm?” You questioned, looking down at it with a beam. Bucky nodded back to you with a laugh, “Yeah, I’m Bucky. You must be Thor and Loki’s little sister.”_

You giggled quietly remembering how the pantry was covered in tomato stains for weeks, as you reached into the box, silently grabbing a cookie. Voices called out from the main area, making you shuffle the cookie into your mouth fast, and pushing the box aside. You heard Bucky’s voice, making you grin with your mouth full, and you quickly chewed up the rest of the cookie, swallowing it.

You wiped the crumps from your face and strolled into the main area, waving to Bucky and quickly skipping over to him. You beamed when you saw he picked up that food you wanted to try, and you quickly gave him a hug. “Hey!” Bucky greeted, laughing as you squeezed his legs into a hug.

“You got the food! Did Thor tell you to get it? Or Loki?” You rambled, glancing up to him. Bucky shook his head as you let go of his legs. He placed the food down on a table as more people started to show up, and he bent down to you. “I remembered you wanted it, I also made sure to get the one you wanted to try, it was with wheat bread, right?” Your eyes went wide as you grinned brightly back.

“Yes! Bucky,” You paused, giggling as he tilted his head to you, “Yeah?” You laughed even more, making Bucky laugh along, confused. You leaned to his ear, whispering, “You’re my stepbrother now! Like with Thor and Loki.”

Bucky leaned back with a soft expression before turning to the others, “Hey guys! I’m her stepbrother now!” Everyone smiled and nodded, finding it adorable, as Bucky picked you up and gave you a hug. You giggled at his actions, before hugging him tightly back.

“Thank you, Bucky!” You laughed out as he tickled into your side. “No problem, kid. Let’s get you that sandwich.” Bucky responded, setting you down with a smile.

Thor and Loki watched on with small laughs. They both glanced to each other and nodded, “She’s a gift,” Thor spoke up, watching as you and Bucky bonded. Loki grinned back to Thor, agreeing with him, “Yeah she is, let’s not tell her about Hela.” Thor instantly nodded back, laughing.


	90. Avengers- Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Please may I request an avengers x child!reader fic were they’re all just on a walk and discussing random things please? I just really need a relaxed fic at the moment, thank you I love your writing! 💐
> 
> hi anon! hope you enjoy! thank you for sending this in! feel free to send in any requests you want, i hope you’re having a sweet day! 
> 
> Avengers x child!Reader (Fluff)   
> No warnings :)  
> Word Count: 400

You giggled when your older brother, Peter, swung you up in the air, as the rest of the team walked ahead. Peter set you down with a loud laugh, as you pinched his side. “What are you? The pinching-machine?” He questioned, running away as you started to chase him, holding your hands out to pinch him.

“Yes! That’s my superpower!” You exclaimed, right behind your brother. Before you could grab him, a pair of arms swooped you up and away, making you gasp and giggle, looking up to whoever grabbed you. “Thor?” You laughed out, as he placed you down with a grin. 

Tony cleared his throat, looking at all of you, “I was thinking we could order in some French food. I know a chef in Paris right now, who’s willing to jump in a quinjet and deliver some food, sounds good?” Natasha scoffed at his words, finding it almost amazing that he could casually say things like that, that showed his wealth. 

“Was thinking just pizza this time, Tony.” Steve shrugged back, glancing at Natasha as you jumped onto her jumps, surprising her. “Pizza sounds yummy!” You yelped out, wrapping your arms around Natasha’s legs, and squeezing. She “awed” down to you, petting your head softly.

“I wanted to go to that sci-fi movie we were talking about earlier.” Bucky spoke up, checking the time to see the movie he was talking about was in a few hours. Peter jumped up and over a big branch, making Bucky and Tony laugh at him. You glanced back at your older brother with a beam, “Can we pretty please get gelato?” You mumbled, gazing at everyone else now. 

“It’s nice out today, how about a picnic, with some French food and pizza. Also have we could order that movie on the television,” Wanda popped up, reasoning with everyone’s ideas. 

You breathed in and let go of Natasha’s legs, sprinting to the pile of leaves. You jumped up in the air, and landed into the pile, laughing in delight and making everyone laugh along with you. “You’re going to get all dusty!” Peter called out, laughing as he ran over to the leaves. 

You rolled up, shrugging to him and gazing back to everyone else, “I love you guys! Best family ever!” You shouted, making everyone smile back to you. 

“We love you too!” Voices responded, as you all laughed together.


	91. Bucky Barnes- Cuddle King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lozzypoz321 asked:
> 
> Dear god, I just want cuddles from Bucky, is that too much to ask for? From, Loz
> 
> same here omg bucky is the cuddle king! (this is super unedited and sort of rushed but i still love it haha)

today was the official cuddle day :)

bucky would make sure you were comfortable before he laid down next to you, asking if you needed anything. he’d bring you a glass of cold water and a few more blankets. he’d also set netflix up and play a random episode of your favorite show, and bring a little box of snacks to keep on the side of the bed. 

when he’d lay down next to you, you turned your body so he can hold onto you easier, but instead he started massaging you with both his hands. he’d massage for as long as he needed, getting the tension out of your muscles and he’d also delicately move his finger tips up and down your exposed arm. 

you’d shudder from the relaxing movements as he’d wrap one of his legs over your hips and start massaging your head lightly. you’d giggle when his hand would touch your ears, finding it almost ticklish. when you were on the vurge of sleep, bucky lightly kissed your neck and shoulder, as you started to slowly turn around to face him. 

you’d blink slowly and pass him a sleep-doped smile, giggling when he stuck his tongue out to you playfully. you long forgot about watching the television show, and instead you’d pass your attention to bucky. 

“i can’t describe how much i love you, but it’s possibly the same amount of light that skips in the universe.” 

bucky would grin back to you, almost blushing by your words as he wrapped his arm around you, and pulled you in. you cuddled into his chest, feeling the warmth and sighing out of love from it. bucky lightly kissed your cheek before leaning his head back down into the crook of your neck. 

“i’ll love you for the rest of time and some more.” 

his whisper made you smile as the both of you slowly drifted off to dreams of your love for each other. the two of you would sleep and cuddle for hours, blocking out the world as you only took each other in. 


	92. Bucky Barnes- Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Headcanon for being Bucky’s baby sister and being back in the war times? 🥺
> 
> hi anon! hope you enjoy! this is sort of unedited :) thank you for sending this in! this is angsty!! set in/before the first captain america movie and after civil war! 
> 
> Bucky Barnes and sister!Reader (Angst with Happy Ending)   
> No Warnings

-when you said goodbye to your brother, you didn’t realize it would be the last time you’d see him. the night before you left, you snuck into his room and tore off a tiny piece of fabric from his uniform, just to hold onto and have hope for him

-he didn’t realize the little tear in the uniform as he woke up in the morning, nervous to be shipped off. you and your aunt had tried hiding your emotions as he sat for breakfast

-it didn’t work. as soon as he got up, you rushed out of your chair and clinged to his leg, tears running down your face. bucky let a few of his own finally fall as he picked you up, and squeezed you tightly

-“please don’t leave me! i want you to come back so we can finish our puzzle! i promise not to touch it until you come back!” you begged, holding onto your older brother for dear life

-bucky sniffled, letting out a little laugh as he glanced over to the ground in the corner, seeing the half-done puzzle, “i promise. and you know i don’t break my promises. you better not finish the puzzle before i come back!” he grinned, swearing on his heart to return

-“the barnes family always keeps their promises” your aunt spoke up, nodding to bucky as she started to cry. you pouted at her as bucky set you down

-bucky whispered his finally goodbyes to the two of you as he walked out the door. before he left, he set down a letter for you, as another few tears slipped down his face.

-he started walking down the street, hanging his head low but gasped when you called out his name again, opening the window from the little apartment. “i love you, bucky!” you shouted out, just as your aunt started to pull you away to quiet you

-bucky laughed, feeling his heart warm at your actions. “i love you too! i’ll see you soon!” he exclaimed back, bidding the home a final goodbye

-around seventy years later, bucky still thought of his promise. he wondered what ever happen to you. he wondered if you were even alive still, and if you still had the puzzle

-he told steve one late night about the promise, as steve listened with open ears. steve never forgot, even though bucky thought he did

-the day steve took bucky in a car, driving through a familiar neighborhood, bucky felt his stomach settle in unease. “where are we?” he questioned steve

-he got no reply as the two stopped in front of a house. bucky frowned at it, feeling deja vu, as steve motioned him to step outside. when he did, he looked back to steve, confused as to why only he got out. steve glanced over bucky’s shoulders as the front door opened

-“bucky?” a voice called out to him. he swung quickly, gazing at you in shock and confusion. could it be you? really? he thought, feeling his body freeze

-when you smiled, bucky knew it was you. “you kept your promise,” you mumbled, taking a hesitant step towards your older brother. he looked like a different man now, but he still was young. you aged, growing old with your spouse, and even raised children

-“i did,” bucky paused, as he stepped closer to you. he held his arms out with nervousness, wanting to reach out to you again. “did you?” he finished, gazing at you, still shocked

-you aged so beautifully that bucky was amazed. guilt and sadness ate away at him, for not seeing you sooner, and keeping the promise

-you smiled even more, stepping into his hug and murmured back, “i did, we have a puzzle to finish, us barnes keep our promises.”


	93. Bucky Barnes- Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tales-of-spring asked:
> 
> can I request a Bucky Barnes x female reader where reader - during the end of a date - decides to come forth to bucky about her past experiences in sexual assault? Nothing has happened yet between them but reader noticed Bucky tried a few times. Bucky being a total gentlemen of course uwu
> 
> hi sweetie! hope you enjoy! thank you for sending this in! 
> 
> Bucky Barnes x Reader (Fluff)  
> Warnings: vague mention of sexual assault, swearing (please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable)  
> Word Count: 471

You sipped on the water you had while Bucky laughed, telling you an old story about his childhood. You set the glass down as Bucky sighed, shaking his head, to try to stop laughing. You smiled back to him, giggling at the recall he told you about how Steve jumped into a lake to stop bullies from hurting the fish.

He smiled back to you widely and leaned across the table to grasp onto your hand. Your eyebrows raised in slight shock but squeezed his hand back. “You and Steve sound like good brothers.” You spoke up, smiling as he kept his hand in yours.

“Yeah! He was such a punk, still is.” Bucky hummed back. Your smile slightly dropped when his hand spread up slightly higher than your hand and he instantly pulled back, noticing your expression. You cleared your throat, and casted your eyesight away from him.

It was the seventh date and you could tell he was confused by why you didn’t initiate or go through anything extremely intimate. It bothered you that you didn’t feel okay with it, but you knew it was alright in the end. Bucky was a gentleman to you, very charming and honest with you, instead of the other guy.

“I- I’m sorry,” You paused, trying to stop your thinking from the guy and you glanced back to Bucky as he frowned back to you, worried. “The way I’m acting… I just, it makes me nervous. There was this person who hurt me… I’m still healing.” You pushed out, mumbling almost. You just hoped Bucky didn’t find it weird, seeing how vulnerable you felt right now.

Bucky felt his heart drop. He couldn’t imagine your pain, and he instantly felt horrible. He felt disgusted too, who would ever do that to you, and to anyone? It made his head hurt just trying to think about it as he felt you slightly touch his hand again. “Bucky?” You whispered, hoping he didn’t leave.

“You don’t have to apologize over that! And who is this asshole? I swear… But I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it wasn’t my intention. You’re such a doll, anyone who’s done that…” Bucky trailed off angrily, as he sighed out, trying to calm himself down. You felt your heart skip a beat from relief as you smiled back to him.

You shook your head back to him, “He’s uh, not in my life. It’s okay. I just wanted to let you know that I’m just not ready…” You trailed off as Bucky smiled back to you. His face softened as you set your hand back on the table, lightly touching his fingers.

“Is this alright?” You mumbled, wondering if he’d be okay with just holding hands. Bucky instantly nodded back, “Of course, doll. I’d love to hold your hand.”


	94. Bucky Barnes- Gameboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Please may I request a Bucky x young daughter!reader oneshot please that’s just very fluffy? I need some Bucky in my life 🥺
> 
> hi anon! hope you enjoy! it’s sort of short, but i tried making it extra fluffy :) thank you for sending this in!
> 
> Bucky Barnes x daughter!Reader (Fluff/Platonic)  
> No Warnings :)  
> Word Count: 400

You pouted when your dad gasped at you, shaking his head. It was well past midnight and you just wanted to continue playing your game, even past your bedtime. You managed to play for about six hours, before shouting in success, seeing you made it to the boss level. Your dad woke up from your scream and ran into your room to find you like this.

“What did I tell you about not playing with me?” Your dad asked, playfully. You gasped in surprise, happy that he wasn’t angry at you at all. You patted onto your cozy bed, laughing excitedly as he took a seat, smiling at you and glanced down to your Gameboy. “How in the world did you manage to get all the way to that level?” Your dad questioned, amazed that you did all of that.

You had over two hundred levels and when you started tonight, you were only at level twenty-eight. You shrugged back to him, giggling slightly. “Magician’s secret.” You grinned back, making your dad laugh and shake his head in disbelief.

He held out his metal pinkie finger, smiling even more when you giggled again. You tried wrapping your pinkie around his, but it was too small, and you glanced back up to him when he started to speak again. “Pinkie promise I won’t tell anyone, even Uncle Steve! I’ll give you cookies tomorrow too!” He whispered excitedly. He loved that game you were playing as well, and the two of you would often play together but it was so hard getting past certain levels.

You nodded back to him, happy with the deal. “Double chocolate chip this time,” You shot back making your dad laugh again. He nodded to your terms and you pulled away from him and pushed the Gameboy into his lap.

When he pulled the Gameboy into his hands, placing his thumbs on the button you launched into discussion, making your dad grin at you. “So, first thing you have to do is press the button two more times than usual when you’re facing the bad guys, and then you’ll go back to the start after you get them, and then-” Your dad cut your ramble off.

“You’re so smart! Love you, bub.” He smiled down to you, glancing away from the screen. You scoffed playfully at him and elbowed his side. “Yeah, yeah. Love you too, dad.”


	95. Steve Rogers- Say it Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tales-of-spring asked:
> 
> can I request an soulmate!au with Steve on how we met and fell in love? reader can be male or female uwu
> 
> hi sweetie! hope you enjoy! Thank you for sending this in :) first part is set when Steve is on the run! Second part is set at the end of endgame :) was in my feels for this one!
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Angst/Fluff)   
> Warnings: swearing  
> Word Count: 1.1k

You were rushing to get on the bus, pushing past people when you started to feel his heartbeat. You gasped at the feeling, as a sense of panic rushed through you as you scrambled even more to run away. You never wanted to meet your soulmate, whoever he was. Seeing people with soulmates was sweet, but it gave you an odd feeling in your stomach _. Why would humans even have soulmates?_ You would always question others, to which they’d gasp at you and scold you.

You were once told by a teacher, that question was like asking, “Why do humans have eyes?” You didn’t understand her meaning and shrugged her explanation off. The concept of soulmates seemed too bizarre for you. Hearing it from other people never felt right either. You wished for years that you wouldn’t have a soulmate, hoping somehow you would live your life peacefully and alone.

Your parents never understood your questioning and skepticism of soulmates. They’d brush it off as some sarcastic comments but always worried for you, knowing you would meet yours soon. Everyone had soulmates destined for them, and before you meet your soulmate, you start to feel everything they feel, if they are in the same area as you.

For so long, you were alone in your own body, and you were so very thankful for it. But now, whoever your soulmate was, was crawling through your nervous system, blending into your actions. You felt him intake a long breath, making you cough it out, thinking he was holding it in you, but he wasn’t. It was like a ghost body was inside yours. “Get out of me!” You whispered harshly, jumping onto the bus at the last second. The people in the bus started at you confused but quickly glanced away once you huffed out, walking towards the back.

_Should you have done that? Ran away?_

No, now you could feel him even more. He’s on the bus with you somewhere, and you glanced around confused, trying to understand who he was. You glanced back down to your wrist, and pinched it harshly, looking around you to see who had flinched. A few seats ahead of you, a man shifted in his seat, and rubbed the same wrist, making you shoot up and head to the front to get off the bus.

You didn’t want him to reach out to you, and you for sure didn’t want him to touch you. As you stumbled in the crowd of people on the bus, that ghostly feeling inside you stopped. “Fuck,” You groaned out, realizing he touched you, and you glanced back to the seat you saw the guy in. He was still there, in fact there was no way he could have touched you. Your eyes almost bugged out when you turned around, as a hand snaked around yours.

“I thought you were dead for so long…but I never felt you because you were _here_ , in another country.” The man in front of you whispered. You scoffed back to him, ripping your hand away from his. He was wearing a hat and sunglasses making you shake your head in confusion, seeing as it was nighttime. You leaned slightly closer, gasping when you saw who it was.

_Steve Rogers, man on the run, wanting in most countries._

_Captain America._

You gasped quietly at recognizing him as he leaned away, gazing around to the people on the bus. “Shh, please, in order to stay safe, we have to keep quiet. Authorities already know I’m here.” Steve mumbled under his breath to you. You nodded back, baffled out of your mind. _Wasn’t he born back in…the 1900s?_ You questioned yourself, eyes widened at Steve. Questions ran through your mind and worries did too, until the next bus stop, and Steve tugged at your wrist to signal you to go with him.

You did, for some reason, it felt right.

-

“You shouldn’t be here.” Steve sighed out, taking a seat next to you as you watched the lake drift peacefully. You shrugged back, having conflicts in your mind as you felt two other people watching you. You recognized them from the news, as Steve’s teammates. You frowned, wondering why he never introduced them to you.

A tremble came to your body as you gazed back to Steve. A longing burned in your bones, knowing what might happen within the minutes here. Your time with Steve was short, but you fell for him, hard. You never admitted it, knowing how hard it would be for him to go back to the team, and fight. Another fear worried you, wondering if he has ever loved you. A bitter chuckle rushed out of your lips, realizing maybe now you were going to get your wish, from when you were younger.

“Are you…leaving?” You questioned, trying to calm yourself. Steve could almost feel your emotions bubbling up, making him slide closer to you, holding his hand out as a comforting gesture. You gazed down at it, frowning, wondering if it was all a lie, just him pitying you.

You knew he had a love, long before your time. She was everything a soulmate should be, and you wondered if Steve would travel back to her. You wouldn’t blame him.

Steve blinked down at your hand, trembling as it reached his. He squeezed your hand in his as he looked back to you. “No, I can’t.” He whispered, feeling your warmth travel through him. You furrowed your eyebrows, and tilted your head back to him, muddled. “Why?” You muttered, just wanting it to be over already. You already had coped with the idea of him leaving you, and now you just wanted him to let you down, so you can go back to your life, whatever it was.

“I love you,” Steve mumbled back, watching as your expression changed.

“Say it again.” You trembled out, turning your body to face him. He laughed lightly, as his eyes started to water up, back to you.

“I love you.” He pressed out, rubbing his face with his other hand. His eyes drifted down to your arms as your hand left his and traveled to his body. You wrapped your arms around him carefully, as tears rushed into your eyes, wondering what you’ve done to deserve him. “Say it again.” You choked out, trying to keep your voice steady.

Steve returned your hug, squeezing you tight. “I love you.” He whispered into your ear, just as soon as a tear dropped from both of your faces. You pressed your lips onto his head, still in the hug.

“I love you too.”


	96. Steve Rogers- Taylor Swift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donutloverxo asked:
> 
> Introducing Steve to modern music. He doesn't get the appeal but accompanies you to a Taylor Swift concert cause like what fi something happens to you🥺🥺
> 
> hi sweetie! hope you enjoy! thank you for sending this in! it was cute! :) feel free to send in any requests you guys would like to see!
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Fluff)  
> No Warnings :)  
> Word Count: 943

Steve furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to understand whatever he just heard. He glanced down to you, and you were still swaying back and forth with the music, singing along under your breath. “Princess?” He asked, speaking up over the music, as he shook his head at the lyrics.

You opened your eyes and glanced over to your boyfriend. “Yeah, what’s up?” You answered him, clearing your throat as you turned the music slightly down. He frowned at you, trying to find a way that he could say he just didn’t understand or like modern music. He was still used to the music back then, the easygoing tempo and the lyrics he didn’t frown at the thought at.

He didn’t know how to react to hearing the very well explained desires in some songs, or the meaning to some of them. That one song he did like, you told him how it was about having tons of sex and he couldn’t listen to it again without shaking his head.

“This song… uh, what’s the appeal to it? Or what…” Steve trailed off with a sigh as you pouted to him. You shook your head, trying to show it was alright, but Steve could tell he hurt your feelings, since it was one of your favorite songs.

You patted his leg with a smile, “You know what? Maybe you’ll like Taylor Swift’s new album.” Steve tilted his head back to you, unsure of who that was, “Yeah, maybe.” He hummed back noncommittedly, hoping he would like it this time. You grinned back to him, and then looked down to your phone, searching up her new album.

You put on your favorite song from her folklore album, giggling as Steve smiled at you. “I’m actually planning on going to her concert, it’s in a few weeks. Maybe you could come with me to it?” You rambled, smiling as the song started. Steve nodded back to you, hopeful he was going to like this one.

He didn’t, he really didn’t. He didn’t show it, knowing you really cared about this song by the way you smiled to yourself and swayed around. He couldn’t hurt your feelings again, so he knew he had to pretend to like it. It was a calmer beat that most songs, but for some reason it just wasn’t his thing. He’d still prefer the music he used to listen to, instead of the music nowadays. Did people make that type of music anymore? He hoped so, but it didn’t exactly bother him.

When the song was over, you glanced over to him with a beam, “Wasn’t it so good?” You exclaimed happily, and Steve nodded hesitantly with a grin, “Yeah, I really liked it.” You yelped out of happiness and tackled him into a hug onto the bed, making him laugh at your excitement. He wrapped his hands around you, hugging you back with a smile.

When the two of you went to the concert, Steve held onto your hand extra tight. He wanted to protect you, knowing how crazy these crowds were. That was one of the only reasons why he came tonight, and the other was because he wanted to see you happy.

You squeezed his hand back as you led him to the seats. It was already loud, with people chanting her name and others screaming. Steve felt overwhelmed from it, but you sat down with him and rested your head on his shoulder, smiling to him. “It’s going to be great!” You whisper shouted into his ear. Steve nodded back to you, and kissed your head, “Of course, princess.” He replied, holding your hand tight still.

He glanced around, making sure no one was going to bother you two. He only wanted you to be safe and happy, and it seemed chaotic here.

When Taylor Swift came out, screams erupted everywhere, making Steve’s eyes widen. She started right off the bat with singing, and you jumped up, smiling and waving your hands in the air, along with people. Steve stayed in his seat, smiling at your happiness. You swayed along with the people next to you for the next few songs, singing the lyrics. Steve smiled realizing that no one was going to hurt you intentionally, but he was still worried you were going to get hurt somehow. He pushed your purse into his lap, making sure you didn’t trip on it, or have it stollen.

When it was coming to closer to an end, Steve sighed out, relived. Just a few more songs before the scheduled end of the show. You patted his leg to get his attention, standing up. “It’s the one I showed you!” You exclaimed, referring to the song. Steve tilted his head confused, not remembering the lyrics as you giggled to him.

“Steve, I know you don’t like her, next time don’t pretend.” You spoke to him at the beginning of the song. Steve’s eyes widened to you, “How did you know?” He asked, baffled at how you could tell he lied.

“I put the song on a few days later, and you didn’t react to it at all, completely forgot it.” You laughed back, shaking your head. You tugged his hand, to make him stand up for the song as you started to sing along to the song. Steve laughed back, standing up as the song’s chorus started.

“I thought it was sweet though, love you.” You spoke up into his ear. Steve nodded, smiling down to you, and feeling lucky he was with you. “Love you too, princess.” He replied, squeezing your hand as the two of you watched the concert.


	97. Steve Rogers- Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> a Drabble about a nice beach day w the Steve and the team but having a wardrobe malfunction would b very much exceptional
> 
> hi sweetie! hope you enjoy! i thought it was pretty funny haha! :) there’s no reader insert, because i wasn’t sure if you just wanted the team and steve only! 
> 
> Steve Rogers with the Avengers! (Fluff!)  
> Warnings: just a mention of Steve’s lil buddy  
> Word Count: 657

Steve glanced down at the swim trunks, cringing slight at how small they were on him. They weren’t his but Peter’s. After Tony had spilled candle wax on his yesterday, for a joke, Steve was left with no other swimming shorts during their weeklong trip. Everyone only brought one, except for Peter who jumped up at the opportunity to give Steve a pair.

Tony called him a little too eager, but before Peter changed his mind, Steve snatched them with a “thank you”, before scoffing at Tony. Natasha watched as Peter grinned back to Steve before giving Tony an awkward thumbs up. Bruce chuckled as Natasha barely rolled her eyes at Tony as he raised his eyebrows back to both, as if questioning if he was right.

The beach was very lovely today. It was mostly clear, to where you could see the bottom, and the rocks under their legs. Steve was the last one to get in, after applying as much sunscreen as he can. Loki shook his head at him, finding it odd he’d want to put so much on, since it would just wear off in the water.

Wanda smiled at him as he finally got into the water, cringing at the coldness. She instantly splashed him, laughing when he stood shocked, while Bucky splashed him over again. “Stop!” Steve shivered, laughing back and pushing water into Bucky’s face.

In return, Bucky dunked him in the water completely. Steve came up with a gasp as he stared back at both Wanda and Bucky. “You’re horrible.” He aimed at the both of them, laughing. The three of them chatted as they started to drift farther away from the shore. Steve didn’t even realize how cold the water was starting to get, but once Wanda winced at the iciness on her arms, she waved goodbye to them to swim back to shore.

“You hungry?” Bucky spoke up, after a small silence. Steve shook his head back, since he already ate some snacks this morning. “I’m good, are you?” Steve replied, laughing as Bucky vigorously nodded his head. Steve splashed some water at him again, watching as Bucky groaned back at him, annoyed.

“I’m going to head back, too hungry.” Bucky mumbled, splashing Steve back and grinning. Steve laughed back to him and nodded, waving goodbye as Bucky turned away to swim back. Steve glanced around his and pushed down his goggles noticing the pretty coral underneath his feet. He took in a large breath, before diving under.

He grinned to himself, swimming straight down, and noticed all the rocks around him. He swam close to them, letting his fingers trace over a few of the rocks. He looked behind him, smiling as he kept his hand on the rock, seeing a few fish rush past him. He kept his eyes on them until he felt something touch his other hand.

He glanced back at his hand on the rock and gasped, taking in water in surprise. A scary fish stood still right as his fingertips and he quickly shot up, swimming away from the fish. During his swim back up, he felt something drift off him, but he took no attention to it, just hoping it wasn’t that fish. He gasped for breath when he reached the surface.

He didn’t look back as he swam straight for shore, still freaked out. When he felt he could touch the sand with his feet, he stood up, realizing how shallow it was now, breathing heavily, and looked down. “What the-” He was cut off by the screams of his teammates, and he quickly dropped back into the water, grasping onto himself, trying to cover up.

“Not my Spiderman ones! No!” Peter yelled out, completely wrecked by the fact that Steve had lost his trunks. The others were only screaming at Steve for his indecency but Peter was just upset by the fact his favorite swim trunks were gone.


	98. Steve Rogers- Just Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for my sweetheart @donutloverxo i hope you’re feeling better!! here’s softie Steeb taking care of sad Reader
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Fluff)  
> No Warnings :)  
> Word Count: 698

You sniffled as the pain coursed through your body again, making you curl up into a ball on your side. Your phone lit up as it beeped, making you roll your eyes in annoyance. Your friends were being rude to you right now, something you just didn’t want to deal with. It was about how you didn’t give a hug to one of them when you left in a rush for a mission, while you guys were getting coffee. It just made no sense. Everyone in the group text instantly started insulting you, which you had no idea why.

It hurt your feelings.

They’ve been your friends for so long now and fighting over stupid things has been happening almost constantly now. It was as if the friend group was going to split now. You scoffed at yourself as you felt your eyes start to blur with tears. “Shut up,” You mumbled to yourself, referring to both the physical and emotional pain.

The door opened slightly, making you cringe as you shifted slightly, to see who was there. “Steeb?” You murmured, throat burning as your tears started to fall. You didn’t even care you said his name wrong, knowing he usually teased you about those things, but it didn’t matter right now. Steve shut the door behind him, gazing down at you worriedly.

“Are you going to get out of bed today, sweetheart?” Steve asked lightly, quietly gasping as he saw your tears. He sat into the bed, gently sliding his thumbs under your eyes, collecting your tears. “What’s wrong?” He whispered as you squeezed your eyes shut, trying to stop your tears.

You sniffled again, opening your eyes to gaze at your boyfriend. “Hurts…” You trailed off, as another wave of pain went through you. You cuddled closer to Steve, as he moved into a laying position. “Baby?” He mumbled worriedly, as he could see the sadness in your eyes.

“They’re being mean, and I feel bad about everything.” You answered, making Steve furrow his eyebrows back to you. He instantly knew who you were talking about, as he pushed himself up and leaned over your body, picking up your phone. He shook his head at it, putting it on silent, and tossed it to the other end of the room. You slightly smiled at his movements, as he laid down closer to you.

Steve pulled you in closer, letting you rest your leg over his and your head on his chest. It was one of the most comfortable cuddles you’ve ever had, as he started circling little hearts into your arm, trailing down to your thigh. You groaned though, when Steve shifted slightly, making him pause in worry. “Baby, want anything?” He questioned, whispering as you sighed a little.

You gazed up to him, slightly shy now. “Can I lay on top of you please?” You mumbled, wondering if he’d be alright with it. Steve grinned back to you, as he nodded. He had no idea why you wanted that, but he would do anything for you.

He moved your body onto his slowly, making sure you didn’t feel any pain. Just as soon as you lied your head on his chest again, you sighed out in relief. He was always so warm, you loved it. But you also loved him, just as much, maybe a little more. You smiled softly at the joke you made in your head, as you tilted your head back up to Steve.

“You’re my heating pad.” You explained, making Steve laugh quietly. You smiled at the vibrations you felt in his chest, as you laid your head back down on his chest.

As he quieted down more, the two of you entered a relaxing state. His hand found it’s way on top of your back, softly running up and down. He gazed down at you, smiling as he saw your eyes start to flutter lazily.

“Don’t worry about them.” Steve paused, as he mumbled down to you, feeling sleepiness take him too. You hummed back slightly, taking in his words. “It’s just us, here and now.” He finished softly, as the two of you closed your eyes.

“Love you, Steeb.”


	99. Stucky- Spices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lozzypoz321 asked:
> 
> What about a little drabble for being Bucky’s younger sister and he carry’s you around on his back and shoulder whenever you both go on walks with Steve? 🥺🥺
> 
> i hope you enjoy! this was so cute :)🥺thank you for sending this in :))
> 
> Bucky and Steve x sister!reader (Fluff) (Platonic)   
> No Warnings :)  
> Word Count: 500

Bucky set you on his shoulders, making you laugh out of joy when he ran up to Steve. The three of you walked on the path slowly in the park, walking aimlessly as conversation picked up. You glanced up to the tree above you, and tore off a tiny handful of leaves, quietly taking aim at Steve as Bucky and him talked.

You giggled silently as Steve turned around, gasping at you right when you threw the leaves at him. “Bam!” You exclaimed, laughing loudly as Bucky looked up to you with a smile. “Should I take you down from there now?” He warned playfully, trying to hide his amusement as Steve groaned, wiping the leaves off him, and even some fell down his shirt.

“No!” You pouted, looking down to your brother while shaking your head. He nodded back and narrowed his eyes to you slowly, “You promise you won’t do it again?” He questioned, glancing back to Steve, who smiled up to you, now thinking it was funny.

“It’s alright, Bucky, I’ll just throw some at her if she does it again.” Steve spoke up, making you giggle and nod. Bucky laughed out, and looked back to the ground, stepping over the bumps carefully to make sure you didn’t fall off his shoulders.

You gazed at Steve as you started rambling, “Let’s go to the playground and play pirates. Maybe we can even make some new friends, oh and when we’re walking back, can we buy some toys please? I saved some money from my birthday and I wanted to get the toy that spins! And I also want to buy some cupcakes because I heard Bucky say he wanted some, and also…” Steve laughed at your ramble, cutting you off as he glanced back to Bucky.

“Cupcakes? Bucky, we can make them.” Steve proposed making Bucky’s eyebrows raise. “No, I don’t think we can. Remember when we left the kitchen, this little monster poured chili powder into the batch?” He questioned, as you sheepishly grinned.

You shrugged at the two of them, glancing up and smiling when you saw the playground now. “I thought it would taste good?” You guessed out, making Bucky and Steve laugh loudly. Bucky bent down, letting you drop from his shoulders to go off and play.

Before you ran off, you turned to the two of them, crossing your arms, “And I didn’t only put chili powder, but some cardamom as well.” Steve and Bucky gasped at the ingredient, laughing in surprise. You turned back around and ran away as Bucky called out your name.

You barely glanced over to them as they waved, “We’ll play pirates in a second!” Bucky exclaimed, making you smile and nod back.


	100. Stucky- Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Please may I request a Steve Rogers x neice!reader where they’re playing hide and seek and the reader goes to hide with Bucky (her dad) and since he isn’t playing he tells Steve where she is when he comes looking for her? Thank you, I love your writing! 💗
> 
> hi anon! hope you enjoy! thank you for sending this in!
> 
> Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes x child!Reader (Fluff) (Platonic)  
> No Warnings :)  
> Word Count: 554

You giggled silently when you heard Steve pass you. He paused slightly, confused by the sound but walked off, shaking his head as he called out your name. You clamped your mouth shut with your hands as you saw him peek under the couch.

Suddenly, the door banged open, and it was your dad, carrying several bags of groceries inside. You smiled when you saw Steve sigh out to Bucky, grabbing some of the bags. “Bucky! That’s way too many, you should just be carrying maybe four inside at once, not all of them!” Steve scolded, setting the bags down in the kitchen.

He walked back to the room you were hiding in, making you freeze up, “Y/n? Are you in here?” Steve whispered, gazing up and down in the room, and opening the closets. You bit your lip, shaking your head as he grew closer to your hiding spot. Steve sighed again, not knowing where you would be as he looked back to Bucky.

You glanced at your dad through the peek from the door. He grinned slightly at you as the two of you made eye contact. “Where would she be? I’m so confused.” Steve groaned out, walking out of the room and back to another one. Your eyes widened when you saw your dad following Steve, and you groaned out, realizing he was going to tell Steve where you were.

But then you shrugged to yourself, realizing it was probably best since you’ve been hiding for almost thirty minutes now.

In the other room, Bucky chuckled as Steve opened the shower, groaning when he couldn’t find you. Steve glanced back to him, confused and almost irritated at how long the game has been going now. “Are you- do you know where she is?” Steve whispered, leaning to Bucky.

He nodded back with a grin, “I’ll only tell you if you make us dinner tonight…I’m craving that soup you always make.” Steve laughed back to Bucky, playfully shoving his elbow into his side as he walked out the bathroom, glancing back to him. “Yeah, okay, I’ll do that.” Steve agreed as Bucky cleared his throat and glanced over down the hallway.

“Behind the door, under a blanket.” Bucky responded, setting Steve off into a run down the hall back to the room you were in. You giggled when Steve moved the door slightly. “Y/n…” He trailed off, leaning down to grab the blanket that covered you.

You gasped when he ripped it off quickly, and you stared up to him for half a second, before breaking out into laughter. Steve joined you, laughing as he fell back to the ground with the blanket as Bucky leaned through the doorway, laughing along as well.

“That was a good hiding place.” Steve laughed out, fist bumping you. Bucky nodded back to him, teasingly speaking up, “Yeah, and you wouldn’t have even found her if she was right next to you, I swear.” You giggled back at your dad’s teasing, standing up excitedly.

“So, I heard Uncle Steve is making his soup! Let’s go start it!” You exclaimed, making Steve groan and stand up. He pouted over to Bucky, shaking his head now realizing the deal to make soup wasn’t equal, since your hiding place was sort of easy. Bucky shrugged back to him, laughing.


	101. Peter Parker- The Ant and the Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Meeting peter after the snap and being his escape from his high key PTSD
> 
> Hi anon! hope you enjoy! Thank you for sending this in :) I used this website for sources about PTSD. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable about PTSD or behaviors displaying PTSD. (link on tumblr)
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Angst/Fluff)  
> Warnings: poverty and ptsd, anxiety (please Do NOT Read if you are uncomfortable with these warnings)   
> Word Count: 1.7k

Peter found himself staring off into space for minutes upon hours. He would sit anywhere and do it. On the train, at home, in the car. Absolutely anywhere. He didn’t know what to think about now, other than the war, and watching Tony die. Seeing his face on billboards still, made Peter cry. It was horrible for the media to use a dead man to motivate the world to be positive. It was sick and disgusting.

Today Peter found himself at a bridge, sitting on the side and gazing at the cars passing by. It was maybe three or four in the morning now; he didn’t really track the time much. But no one looked back to him, as he started counting his breaths, recalling every second of the time he stepped out of the portal. One step forward, as he looked out to everyone confused and amazed, and he tapped his hand against the ground, huffing out a slow breath.

He stopped himself from thinking about it now.

Peter glanced up as a car slowed down in front of him, making him sneer at it, with a bout of irritation. Were they going to bother him? Who knows? It just made Peter feel uneasy and upset. The window rolled slightly as an older man stared back at him, making Peter roll his eyes. “What do you want?” Peter exclaimed in anger, making the man shake his head, and roll the window back up, and drive off.

“Why do people in cars always act like we’re the zoo animals?” A voice asked Peter, making him flinch in surprise. He looked up once he saw your feet next to him. His face softened when he saw you pouting down to him, upset by the car as well. “Maybe because we are zoo animals.” He responded, pushing his hands into his face and groaning, suddenly feeling tired.

You grinned down to him, and bent down, sitting a little away from him, on the sidewalk. “I like that. I’d rather know I’m a zoo animal, instead of speculating about it. Changed my perspective a little bit.” You spoke up, causing Peter to move away from his hands, and to stare at you.

“You’re strange.” Peter observed, tilting his head back to you. A car zoomed by, splashing water on the both of you, making Peter cough out in shock and anger at it. “Asshole!” He screamed at the car, standing up suddenly. You giggled at his actions, gazing back at him as he looked at you, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Hey,” You called out to him, as he took a seat by you again. He glanced at you and shrugged, “Yes?” You grinned back at him, “Change your perspective a bit- it’s a free shower.”

Peter found himself going back the next day, a little later this time. He wanted to know who you were. You smiled at him, like there was nothing wrong in the world, but there was so much darkness and pain. He wanted to know how you managed to smile like that, and why. You were already there when he showed up. You were picking at the sidewalk, between the cracks and smiling when you saw a bug slither up, and randomly crawl places. You let an ant crawl onto your hand, as you stared at Peter with a bright smile.

“Why?” He found himself asking when you stood up and held his hand, letting the ant crawl onto him. You shrugged back, “If we’re really zoo animals, then what are bugs to us?” Your question caused Peter to pause, and blink back to you, muddled by your behavior.

He sighed out, as he felt the ant tingle up his arm, crawling randomly around his elbow, as you stared at it with fascination. “You’re strange.” Peter found himself repeating from the day before, but he added on, “What’s your name?”

You gazed back up to him as the ant crawled back onto your arm, letting go of his hand. “It’s Y/n. What do you go by?” You questioned back, as the ant danced along your fingertips. Peter smiled at your name, finding it beautiful. “I’m Peter.” He answered, glancing back behind you, anxious to see if something was going to happen. You nodded back and stepped away.

You glanced up to the sky and frowned, seeing the sun start to rise, making Peter’s face fall. “I like it when you smile.” He mumbled, making your attention snap to him. You smiled softly at his compliment, “I have to go.” You responded, grabbing onto his hand again. The ant littered onto his fingers instantly, as if following your directions. Peter frowned at your words.

“Why?” He found himself asking, wanting to go with you. “I need food. Zoo owners are probably stocking right now; got to get there early to get it.” You responded, giggling slightly at the mention of the zoo again. Peter shook his head, confused by you, once again. He couldn’t find any words, so he just shrugged back.

You began to walk away, but you turned back to him again, calling back, “Watch our pet. Meet me tomorrow here at noon.” Peter nodded back to you, smiling brightly, and looked down to the ant, now feeling his affection grow. A honk knocked him out of his thoughts, making him step back in shock, glancing back up to the road, as it started to become busy.

The next day, you were already there when Peter arrived. The ant was in a small jar, covered in plastic wrap, and still alive. He set the jar on the floor as you stared at him with a tiny smile. “Where’s your set up?” You whispered to him, making Peter cock his head in confusion. “What’s a set up?” He questioned lightly, feeling a flash of panic rise randomly. He coughed, trying to keep it down as you scooted closer to him, taking the ant jar in your hands.

“Oh, nothing. Peter, what’s your favorite color?” You asked, feeling confusion rise in you. Was he not…? You shook your head to yourself, and bit your lip, opening the ant jar and laughing when he crawled onto your hand. Peter grinned at you, as you both launched into conversation.

Over time, it started to happen. He’d feel safer around you for some reason, at ease. He’d smile whenever you were around, and the bridge started to become one of his favorite places. People would ask where he was, what he was doing, but he never wanted to tell them. He wanted to keep you out of the world of superheroes and death. You were the only person that brought him hope, he couldn’t lose you too.

Maybe it was because you would never ask him what was wrong, or never asked what he was feeling, but he felt normal again with you. He managed to stay sane with you, feeling hopeful and happy about the future. You and Peter were similar in many ways, but as much as you knew about him, he barely knew anything about you. You were an angel in his eyes, always helping him in ways he didn’t even think about.

When he’d ask more about you, you always shrugged it off, pushing the attention on him. He had no idea why, but just being with you made him happy once again.

One day, he couldn’t find you. He sat at the bridge for hours, before getting up and strolling around the blocks, trying to find you. There was no sign of you, and he started to feel panicked again, thinking the worst. “Y/n!” He called out again, looking down an alley _. Why did you never give him your phone number?_ He had no idea where to look for you, how to reach out to you. He searched for the rest of the day, which bled into the night very quickly. He paused, realizing he had to go home again.

The next few hours, he went again to the bridge. It was around 1AM now, and he found you resting against the railings. “Where were you?” Peter exclaimed, feeling relieved to see you here now. You gazed up tiredly to him, shaking your head. “Someone stole my stuff…got into a fight.” You mumbled, holding your aching head as you glanced to him.

“ _What_? Are you alright? Who did that? What stuff?” Peter rushed out, dropping to his knees next to you, looking at your head worriedly. You grinned slightly to him, trying to laugh the pain off, but it was too much.

You winced from it, making Peter more worried as you rested your head into his shoulder. “I need to tell you something.” You mumbled glancing up to him. Peter nodded, holding you with shaky hands. This was the closest the two of you had ever been together.

“I’m homeless.” You whispered, watching for Peter’s reaction. He gasped in shock down to you, how did he not know? His eyes searched in front of him as he started realigning the signs and he cursed to himself, feeling stupid and now even more worried for you. “I- wh- do you want help? Do you want to stay with me for a bit?” Peter rambled nervously and confused.

He didn’t know what else to say. You moved out of his embrace with another wince and shook your head to him. “I…I don’t want to intrude in your life. I just want you to stay safe and happy, Peter.” You mumbled; thankful he didn’t scream at you. You were scared he was going to be disgusted with you, even though the two of you have been friends for so long.

“I have PTSD.” Peter confessed, blowing out air and gazing at you, while shaking his head. “Well, fuck.” You laughed back, as the two of you comforted each other from the struggles. Peter held his hand out to you, causing you to squeeze it back with a sad smile.

He leaned in closer to you, sighing in amazement. “You’ve helped me a lot, and I…yeah you are an angel. My offer still stands, for now and every day after.” He whispered to you, eyes watering at the emotions he started to feel.

“You’re an angel to me too, Peter. And maybe I will take that offer, sometime.” 


	102. Peter Parker- Food Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey :) could you write with the prompts 13 and 14 with drunk Peter haha I think it'd be so cute
> 
> Hi anon! hope you enjoy! Both reader and peter are around the age of 21 :) thank you for sending this in!
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Fluff) No warnings :) Word Count: 400

The room started to quiet down as the rest of the team members excused themselves to go to bed. You glanced over to Peter, giggling when he hiccupped to himself, blinking around in confusion. You furrowed your eyebrows down to him, as he plopped completely on the floor, laying his head down near your legs.

He laughed when he poked one of your legs, and you shook your head, “Peter, how much have you had to drink?” Your question made him raise his eyebrows in wonder, and he looked up to the table, wincing at the number of bottles. You laughed shaking your head, “Happy 21st, babe.” Peter nodded back to you, before leaning his head a little closer to your leg.

“I think I had maybe uh, I don’t know. Bucky wanted to test something out or whatever, but I liked the fruity drinks. I think Pepper made them for me? I don’t remember.” Peter mumbled to you, laying his head against your leg. You titled your head back to him, laughing slightly, “Uh, Pepper wasn’t here today.”

Peter groaned at that, with his face burning in embarrassment. He kissed the side of your leg after you patted his head, laughing at him. “What are you doing?” You whispered, smiling as he continued to kiss your leg. Peter barely shrugged before giggling. You shook your head at him, confused as he started to blink slowly.

You cleared your throat, noticing he was on the verge of sleeping, “Babe, let’s get you to bed.” You spoke up, making Peter spin his head up to gaze at you. He pouted and shook his head in stubbornness, “No thanks,” He paused, before rolling off your leg completely. He slowly propped himself up, putting his head in his hand as he stared sleepily to you.

“ _Want some lovin’_ , McMuffin?” He mumbled, blinking at you. You gasped in shock, and laughed loudly, waking Peter up a little bit. “No baby, not right now.” You responded softly, smiling back at him. Peter groaned in confusion, “I can butter up your-” You cut him off with another laugh.

You whispered down to him, “Baby, _you’re too cute_. We can cuddle, but no more food pickup lines.” Peter raised his eyebrows excitedly, and instantly jumped up. You gawked at his sudden energy as he held his hand down to you.

“Let’s go cuddle!” Peter exclaimed happily, giggling when you took his hand. You shook your head at him, laughing along with him. “I love you, babe.” You mumbled, hugging him lightly after standing up. He responded with a kiss to your nose and tugged you back down the hall.


	103. Bucky Barnes- Sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hey can I have a soft first time smut with bucky barnes with reader reader is nervous but he is slow and gentle 🥺🥺
> 
> Hi honey, hope you enjoy! Please read the warnings! Thank you for sending this in :)
> 
> Bucky Barnes x Reader (Smut)   
> Warnings: virgin!Reader and fingering   
> Word Count: 2k

The room hummed in silence and love. The lights were dimmed down, and the candles flickered softly on the nightstand next to you. The bed was soft and warm from both you and Bucky, making out passionately and gently. His clothes stuck to his skin from the sweat building from being next to you, connected to you. You had already taken off your top, revealing the special bra you’ve been saving for the moment.

The door was locked, with soothing music in the background. Instead of roses on the bed, they hung from the ceiling, along with the small fairy lights that Bucky bought and displayed just for tonight. You almost wanted to argue that it was too much, but the feeling of love you had when Bucky lit up by your surprised facial features when you finally entered the room, had stopped you from saying anything. He was one of the most special people in your life, and you loved him dearly.

He kissed you softly, trailing his hand behind your head. Your knees opened slightly, as you moved against his body. You opened your mouth, letting out your tongue to lick at his lips. Bucky hummed against them, pulling you in closer to his body, running his other hand to lower on your back.

You gasped as his hand tucked underneath your shirt, rubbing at your skin. His hand made sure to circle around every mark he remembered making. You shuddered at the feeling, pulling your lips away from his, making your way down his neck. “Sweetheart…” Bucky murmured, trailing off as you started to lick and nip at his neck. You hummed against it, making Bucky smile at the feeling.

“Are you sure?” He whispered, stopping his hand movement on your back. You hummed again, pulling away from his neck, watching as the drool dripped down from your lips onto your chin and his neck. You smiled softly back to your boyfriend. “Yes, I’m sure.” You paused, scooping your drool off his neck, making him shiver, “I want to give you my virginity.”

Bucky kissed the side of your head, holding you tight. “100% sure?” He chuckled out softly, making you giggle back. You two have been dating for over a year, and Bucky has always respected your boundaries, as you did for him as well. One thing you were nervous about was having sex, but being with him for a year and a half now, you knew you loved and trusted him.

It was something you were excited about as well. In fact, over the past couple weeks you’ve been trying to signal to him you wanted to go further in the relationship, but it seemed like he wouldn’t take any hints. It wasn’t until today, when you said the actual words, “I want to have sex with you”, did he understand.

It’s been over an hour now, just making out with him. Your lips were puffy and red, and you were more than just horny, you felt yourself just dripping in arousal. “I’m 200% sure.” You murmured back, wanting to ease the ache between your legs. Bucky smiled to you, leaned down and kissed your lips again. You opened your lips, feeling the bruising of your lower lip again as he sucked on it for a few seconds again.

You sighed softly, as Bucky wrapped his arm around you again, pulling you skin close. You could feel the sweat soaked shirt on him, leak onto your body as well. You moved your hand up as well, grasping at his hair, tugging and playing with it as the sparks of pleasure and joy rushed through it.

You placed your weight onto your knees as you focused you standing on them. As you spread them to wrap around Bucky’s torso, you gasped in surprise, tearing your lips away from his as he tugged on you quickly. He pulled onto your hips, fitting you snuggly against his jeans, making you flex your hips upwards in reflex, feeling the fabric of both your panties and his jeans rub at your clit. You whimpered softly at the feeling, jutting your hips up again in a similar motion. Bucky sighed as he felt his cock bulged against the restrictions of his jeans.

He groaned when you tugged at his hair again and slipped one of his hands down to the front of your panties. “May I?” He mumbled to you, watching as you smiled, feeling amazed at everything, nodding a yes back to him.

His metal fingers slipped in, quickly collecting your wetness onto them. You bit your lip, trying to hold back any sounds as you focused on him. “Bu-Bucky.” You moaned out, jutting your hips forward again, feeling inpatient. He smiled to you, focused on your pleasure. His fingers quickly found your clit, as he rubbed slow and hard circles onto it.

He felt his chest start beating faster just watching you moan louder and louder at the feeling. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I want to hear you,” He whispered into your ear. You cried out right after he said that, feeling it intensify more. He moved his hand out of your underwear. Bucky moved you down into a laying position, quickly moving between your eyes as he tugged your underwear completely off you. He grinned at your pussy, leaning in for a quick kiss straight onto your clit again.

“You’re so fuckin’ pretty.” He cooed back up to you, before kissing your clit again, licking at it. You shuddered, feeling your body raise up and down in pleasure. He put his thumb back onto your clit as he leaned slightly away, before slowly circling with ring finger near your entrance.

You hummed loudly, squeezing your eyes shut and opening for several seconds in repeat. Bucky watched on, hypnotized by your figure. “Such a good girl,” He commented again, making you gasp. His ring finger slowly pushed in, curling his finger as he reached fully inside. You felt yourself choke at the feeling, feeling a pounding of pleasure just waiting to explode.

“I-oh, fuck- Bucky, I” You stuttered out, completely jumbling your words. He started to slowly pump his finger in and out of you, continuing his pace on your clit with his thumb. He quickened his pace, watching your eyes flicker open and close. You grounded your hips down closer to him as well, making you gasp and breathe heavily even more.

Bucky started to enter another finger slowly, watching as you stretched, welcoming the two fingers in. You cried out at the feeling, making Bucky pause, “Are you alright, sweetheart?” He asked worriedly. You dazedly looked at him, smiling, “Yeah…” You mumbled back, feeling a tightness build up in you.

Bucky pulled his hand away from you, gazing up. You bit your lip, trying to calm yourself down slightly as you gazed back to him. “I’m ready, I want your cock.” You pushed out fast, feeling embarrassed at the tiny use of dirty talk you stuttered out. He nodded back to you and pushed himself up. Bucky pushed his jeans down, after unbuttoning them, carefully tugging his underwear down as well.

His cock sprung up, hitting his stomach as you let out a breath. “Woah,” You commented, making Bucky chuckle back at you, you nodded again, to shake off any worry he had as he shifted between your legs. “Are you ready, sweetheart?” He mumbled softly, gently touching your thighs.

You smiled back to him, “Yes, babe.” You whispered back, slowly shifting in a more comfortable position. Bucky nodded back to you, and he leaned down, aligning himself to your entrance. You placed your hands onto his shoulders as he gazed back down at you with a loving smile.

He slowly moved his cock in, groaning immediately at the feeling, as you started to breathe in and out to relax yourself. When he moved in further, you bit your lip, trying to hold back your pain, and get used to it, but Bucky instantly stopped moving. “Let’s stop here for now, is that okay?” He asked you, worriedly.

You nodded back to him, trying not to clench and focus on other things. Bucky smiled down to you, leaning down to kiss your nose lightly, making you giggle slightly. “I love you, sweetheart.” He whispered, face softening to you. A soft pout came to your face as you nodded back, “I love you too, babe.”

When you shifted your body, you started to feel a burn of pleasure, making you gasp. “Are you alright?” Bucky asked, as you shifted again, feeling the pleasure. “Please move, please, fuck” You begged, moving even more. Bucky raised his eyebrows in surprise but instantly started to move along, pushing completely into you.

“Oh, fuck, you’re tight.” Bucky pushed out, groaning loudly. You gasped, holding your breath as he pushed into you back and forth in a rhythm. You started to squeeze your hands around his shoulders more, quickly pushing one hand up and into his hair, tugging it.

He rolled his hips deeper into you as you started to lift yours up, meeting his thrusts. You moaned loudly along with him, feeling him deep inside you. Bucky looked down for a moment, taking his hand and placing it on your clit again. He started to rub once more in circular and quick motions, making you drop your jaw, crying out loudly.

“Fu- Bucky, shit!” You whimpered out, feeling his hand start to rub even faster and harder onto your clit, as he pumped in and out of you. He moaned out as you clenched around him, making you realize he enjoyed it. You did it again, longer this time, causing him to shudder even more. He didn’t stop his focus on you though, and continued tracing random shapes into your clit, and around. You started to feel an intense sense pushing through you, something you couldn’t hold back.

“I- think” You stuttered out, now feeling it build even more, almost breaking and exploding. You cried out in pleasure instantly, loudly moaning at the feeling of just rushing out. Bucky watched in amazement as you orgasmed, and he saved the memory in his head, savoring every second of it.

You shook and shuddered, feeling it pass through your intensely. It felt as if it were an hour long, as your vision started to blank in and out, causing you to fall back against the bed completely.

Bucky felt himself push through his climax, following along right after you, as he carefully went in and out. He was still worried you would be hurt, but his thrusts became erratic, stuttering his hips back and forth against yours. He stilled slightly, after pulling out, and watching his cum pulse out onto your stomach. 

You twitched and spasmed at the after affects of everything. Bucky quickly collapsed on top of you, breathing fast and loudly along with you. “Sweetheart?” Bucky asked softly, kissing your chest gently in between his breaths.

“Y-yeah, that was… fuck, so good.” You spaced out, blinking quickly, as you glanced down your body to Bucky. He smiled back to you, leaned up and kissed you softly.

“Love you, sweetheart.”


	104. Steve Rogers- Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Can I get uhhh request that’s like the leaked picture except a smutty version with a video
> 
> Hi sweetie! Hope you enjoy! Thank you for sending this in :)
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Smut)  
> Warnings: smut, sort of dom!Steve, video recording, vibrator  
> Word Count: 2k

A gasp escaped your lips when Steve threw you back onto the bed, smiling at you. “Steve!” You called out, watching as he left the bedroom shortly, only to see he came back with one of your toys. You felt your heart start to race as Steve tilted his head to you questionably.

“What’s this, princess?” He asked, almost innocently. You shook your head, not wanting to answer him as he propped himself up on the bed. Your boyfriend stared down at you, slightly amused at you shaking your head again. “Am I going to have to use it on you, to get an answer?” He wondered aloud, making your eyes widen.

It was a vibrator, that you were never planning on showing him. He had no idea you had toys- well now he did, but you had a good hiding place for them. You only used them when he was gone, and you even imagined him whenever he used it, always moaning his name and whimpering from the nerves being hit with such pleasure.

“I don’t know…” You trailed off, almost wincing when he pressed the on button, grinning back to you. Steve started playing around with the settings, putting it to the lowest speed as he glanced back to you, “You sure you don’t? Strange, since I found it in your drawer.”

You cursed at yourself for leaving it there. It was kept under the blankets that you two never used, since Steve was always so warm. It was the perfect hiding place, he never looked in that closet! Last time you used the vibrator though, was when he was away for a few days, on a small mission. You even looked at pictures of Steve, while you got yourself off.

You cleared your throat and had to look away, seeing Steve inch closer to you, towering over you on the bed. “Maybe someone left it there?” You suggested back, still not wanting to admit it. You were darn stubborn, it was almost a thing of pride, that you weren’t backing down from this odd lie. It only seemed to spur Steve even more, as he pushed the vibrator into your stomach, right under your belly button. You held back a shudder as he pressed into your stomach even more with it.

“There was no one else here, baby. Tell me the truth.” Steve pressed back, grinning at the state of you under him. It was his favorite position, seeing you so open and ready for him underneath him. You gasped when his other hand slipped under your underwear, near your hip. He pulled it back, and let it snap against your skin, making you flinch lightly, as you felt that little zap travel straight down to your pussy. You bit your lip as he continued.

Steve grinned even more at your expression. “I guess the cat moved it?” You hummed out, as Steve raised his eyebrows back at you. A little laugh left him, as he started dragging the vibrator slowly south. “We don’t have a cat.” He retorted, making you roll your eyes at him.

“Exactly, we should adopt one soon, they’re so ado-” Your ramble was cut short, as Steve leaned down and kissed you. You blinked in surprise, but quickly kissed him back, giggling as he moved the vibrator to the side, so he could move his body onto yours. He kissed you deeply, lightly pinching at your skin on your arm making you open your mouth.

You laughed into the kiss as Steve grunted at you, for not taking him seriously. He rolled back over, next to you, shaking his head. “I’ll only adopt a cat if you tell me what that is, and why the fuck you have it.” He spoke up, making you raise your eyebrows as you stared back at him.

You bit your lip, just wanting to go back in time and hide the vibrator, so he wouldn’t have found it. “It’s…a back massager.” You mumbled, shaking your head to yourself at the lie. That one could be believable, but it was obviously not just a back massager. Steve rolled his eyes back to you, making you grin sheepishly back at him.

“It might be another type of massager too,” You paused, giggling as Steve nodded back to you, expecting more to your answer. “And…sometimes I get _sore_ when you’re not here.” You finished up, as Steve gazed at you almost expectantly.

“Do I have to ask you to speak properly?” He questioned, making your eyes widen. _Well fuck_ , you thought, clearing your throat. He turned slightly, picking up the vibrator again, gazing at it. You gulped slightly as his stare turned back to you.

 _How the fuck is he always so hot?_ You felt embarrassed but also turned on, by the way his eyes just darkened at you, as he messed with the settings again. “Baby…it’s just I get so lonely when you’re not here, and I’m…I have needs.” You rambled, wincing at the end.

Steve sat up slightly, scooting in closer to you, as his knee pressed into the side of your stomach as he leaned over you. “No, you don’t get to call me baby today.” He whispered, making you furrow your eyebrows in confusion.

Lately he liked being the sub, or the bottom, and you were completely fine with it. You really liked it, having him under you and following your every command…it was hot. You grinned slightly, thinking of him trembling under you. But now, you felt confused, seeing him act so dominant right now, or at least trying to be.

“Baby,” You paused, teasing him slightly. Steve shook his head at you. You pouted to him, teasing him even more, knowing he just loved that look on your face. “I’m not falling for that.” He stated, acting as if he wasn’t going to budge one bit.

You sighed at him, giggling slightly. “Okay, so you’re going to what? Fuck me?” You taunted causing Steve to press into your stomach more. He pushed the vibrator onto your stomach again, making you quiet down slightly, gazing down at it.

Steve trailed the vibrator down, stopping right below your belly button, pushing the settings on high. You gasped as he pressed down hard, as your underwear started to dampen as he grinned down to you. “I have needs as well, princess.” He muttered, sliding the vibrator slowly lower down your stomach.

You knitted your eyebrows together, drawing a blank at what Steve was saying as he set his hand down onto your hip, slipping his fingers under your panties. He tugged them down your hips, pausing as he set his gaze down to the pool of wetness that smudged on the inside of your thighs, and on your panties.

You felt yourself shiver in excitement as he dipped his finger onto your underwear, as he tore them down your legs now. His finger circled around the mess you made, staring up at you. The vibrator left his other hand, as he just set it on your stomach. “When I’m out, you know how much I want to fuck you until you’re crying my name?” He spoke up, making you gasp.

You nodded your head back to his words, wanting him to continue as you felt your arousal start to pulse. “And what do I get; when I’m out working?” He paused, slipping the underwear off you completely now, tossing it to the side. He licked his finger slightly, gazing at you.

“Nothing. I get _fucking_ nothing.” He finished up, anger seeping into his words. You blinked back to him in surprise, not realizing his perspective. Your mouth fell open as you let out a noise, not trusting your words as he scooted closer to you, squeezing your thighs harshly with both hands.

“I need something, just like you do.” He continued, shaking his head as you whimpered, trying to roll your hips forward, and meet anything, but you couldn’t. His hands pinned you down into the sheets, as he laughed, almost amused at your arousal.

“Wh-what?” You stuttered back, sighing as he grabbed the vibrator again, off from your stomach. He tilted his head back to you, as he let go of you completely, placing his attention back on your toy. “I need something like _this_.” He responded.

You shook your head, not understanding. Steve grinned down at your reaction, as he slid back off the bed. You groaned at the lost of his body heat near you, but quickly squeezed your thighs together, rubbing them, trying to get relief. Steve saw your actions, but didn’t say anything, instead he took his phone that he left on the dresser.

He clicked on the first photo app he saw, not caring it was Instagram. He didn’t know much about it, just that you could take videos and photos on it. He pressed record, as he walked closer to you. “I want to see you, even when I’m on a mission.” He mumbled, gazing down at you with want.

You nodded back, gasping as he set the vibrator down onto your thigh. “Yeah, yes, fuck, it’s alright.” You consented, nodding multiple times, just wanting him to come closer to you. He grinned back at you, as he pushed the vibrator straight down and finally making contact with your clit.

You cried out in pleasure, instantly arching your back as you rolled your hips, pushing yourself more into the vibrator. “Ste-steve” You whimpered out, as he recorded you.

“Yes, princess?” He questioned, stopping the video, and tossing the phone off the bed. He didn’t notice how his finger accidently pressed post, as he placed his attention on you. A cry tore from your lips again as you grounded yourself against the vibrator.

“Touch me,” You moaned out, wanting more of him.

Hours after you and Steve cleaned up from your “punishment” as he called it. You giggled, shaking your head, knowing it was anything but a punishment. He still needed to work on his dom-side, you thought. You two laid on the freshly changed sheets, as you started reading one of the books you loved.

Steve sat up, quickly leaning across the bed, and onto the floor, reaching for his phone. He groaned, laughing as he reached it, and you tugged on his other arm, giggling as he collapsed back on the bed. “I should’ve just gotten up.” He chuckled, as you kissed his shoulder as he rested into the pillows again.

You nodded back to him, feeling peaceful just staying here with him.

He sighed, unlocking his phone and instantly gasped. You glanced to his screen, confused at his reaction. You furrowed your eyebrows as the screen started to replay a video of you, with Steve’s voice in the background. Under it, you could see all the comments and likes, making you shoot up in bed. “What the fuck?” You yelped out, tearing the phone from his hands.

“I-fuck, I’m sorry!” Steve replied, feeling fear and guilt pour into him. You started to tremble, as you pressed delete, and stumbled up, rushing over to the door.

You ignored Steve’s shouting as you rushed down to the computer lab, knowing you had to delete this as soon as possible. “Babe!” He called after you, following your movements.

He fucked up. He shook his head at himself, wanting to slap himself for being so dumb. That was intimate, and personal, and also very revealing. He groaned, thinking about everyone who saw you like that. He felt his guilt bubble to the surface even more, making him want to cry.

“Delete it.” You shouted towards the people in the room. They instantly got to work, blushing as they turned away from you. You sighed, feeling embarrassed but knowing that video would be wiped in under a minute. You glanced back to Steve as he pushed his hands into his face.

He gazed back at you, knitting his eyebrows together at the lack of reaction from you. You shook your head to him, “It’ll be fine, just next time don’t use Instagram, baby.” You teased him, laughing slightly and trying to get your mind off it.

Steve sighed out in relief, “Yeah…I’m deleting that.”


	105. Steve Rogers- Alien Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Steve x young daughter!reader where he changes the channel (that everyone is watching) since it’s highly inappropriate when they come into the room?
> 
> hi anon! hope you enjoy! this was cute to write about :) love dad!Steve, thank you for sending this in :)
> 
> Steve Rogers x daughter!Reader (Platonic/Fluff)  
> No warnings :)

You giggled when your dad swung your hand back and forth, making you sway slightly. You two were walking into the common room, planning on asking the others if they wanted to go out for a walk, but when you got there, you gasped. Your dad furrowed his eyebrows together at the sound, and glanced back up.

Bucky, Sam, Natasha and Tony were all sitting on the couch, munching on popcorn and sipping their drinks as they watched a movie they all wanted to see when it came out. It was a fairly spicy movie, something that even Tony would blush at, and they were all hot in the face from the scene that was on now. You stared at the screen wide-eyed in shock, not realizing that was a real thing.

Steve instantly let go of your hand, and rushed to the TV, slamming the power button. Everyone instantly groaned at him, standing up in annoyance and anger. “Hey, why’d you do that? It was getting really good,” Natasha complained, getting up. She walked to the side of the screen where Steve was covering with his hand, not wanting them to turn it on again. 

Tony rolled his eyes, as he grabbed the remote, about to turn it on when he heard you greet everyone. “What was that?” You questioned, scrunching your face together in shock and slight disgust. It was something you just…wanted to wipe from your mind.

Bucky cleared his throat, glancing at Steve as he started to shake his head. “Uh, an alien movie.” He responded, cringing when it sounded like more of a question.

You raised your eyebrows excitedly as you glanced to your dad, “I want to watch an alien movie!!” You exclaimed, skipping closer to Tony, to press play on the remote.

“No!” Everyone yelled back, as Tony threw the remote over to Sam. You knitted your eyebrows together, gazing at Sam, confused.

He chuckled slightly at your reaction, “Too scary, I think your dad would cry.” You pouted in return, nodding as you gazed at everybody.

“Yeah…my dad is a crybaby.” 


	106. Steve Rogers- Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Dad Steve catching his daughter stealing alcohol for a party or “sleepover” at the avengers
> 
> hi anon! thank you for sending this in! :)) hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Steve Rogers x daughter!Reader (Platonic/Fluff)  
> Warnings: mentions of underage drinking, swearing
> 
> Word Count: 700

You giggled quietly in excitement at the liquor cabinet, stocked to the top. It wasn’t your first time sneaking from here, but it would for sure be the most you would be sneaking in this round. Your friends asked you to get at least five bottles of vodka and a couple of bottles of wine, “just for fun”.

You all knew it wouldn’t be fun when you woke up in the morning with a splitting headache. But you still wanted to do it, and so did your friends. You were 18 as well… most people drink before the age of 21, and you were in that group too. It seemed weird to you that your dad never wanted you to try it, always telling you how scary it was, but he had this liquor cabinet.

He said it was for his friends, your family, but you didn’t really care. You just wanted to drink. You carefully opened the cabinet, heading straight for the most expensive things, knowing your dad had a high chance of not noticing.

You laughed a little louder in surprise, seeing the date on the bottle of liquor, it was way older than you. You stuffed it into your bag, while glancing to the other bottles.

“Y/n?”

Your eyes widened in horror as you heard your name being called from your Dad, behind the door. You gasped loudly when he twisted the doorknob, completely opening the door. There he stood with a scowl, staring at you.

“Hey, dad…” You trailed off nervously, laughing. He nodded back to you, crossing his arms as he walked into the room. He cocked his head down to your bag, scoffing at the bottle sticking out of it.

Steve was disappointed. Actually, he was disappointed and angry. Underage drinking, huh? He remembered you said you were going to have a sleepover with Peter, MJ, and Ned. It was something he was nervous about letting you go to, seeing as you could be dating any of them, and he didn’t know. But, seeing this?

It crossed a line in his trust. “Put it back, kid.” He sighed out, shaking his head. You gulped as you trembled, sticking your hand in your bag, pulling the liquor out.

When you went to open your mouth, to explain, he cut you off. “Listen, just save it. You’re grounded for life.” You groaned at his voice, instantly shaking your head back in defiance.

No way were you going to be grounded for life, you were only 18! You were a legal adult now, so it wasn’t like he could keep you here. You raised your eyebrows back to him, after placing the liquor back into the shelf. “Dad, you can’t do that. I’m an adult now, and I want to drink. End of discussion.” You lectured back, wanting to smile.

It was you using his tactics back onto him. Was it immature? Yes, it definitely was. Steve closed his eyes, sighing again. “You’re an adult? Want me to have you arrested for breaking and entering? Stealing? What else, you were planning on giving it to your friends too? What’s that called again?” Steve rambled, scoffing loudly.

You flinched back, scrunching your face up in irritation at your dad.

“Not cool… Who knew Captain America really did have a icicle up his ass?” You wondered back, snickering as he opened his eyes back to you in astonishment.

“Now you’re grounded for life and forty years after that! Who told you that? Was it Bucky? No, it couldn’t have been…” Steve trailed off, wondering who in the world would have said such a thing to you. That joke haunted him for years, he couldn’t let you start saying it to him, it would bring him so much embarrassment again.

You cleared your throat, smiling. “If I tell you who it is, you’ll let me go?” You questioned, offering a peace-treaty to your dad.

Steve nodded after a few moments of thinking. His pride was more important right now, knowing you probably would continue to do this even after grounding you. “Deal.” He groaned, sticking his hand out to yours.

You took it, shaking as you giggled out, “Tony.” Steve instantly raised his eyebrows, realizing he should have known.

He knitted his eyebrows together in irritation as he snatched his hand back, “Did you really have to pick out the Absinthe, Y/n? That stuff is too strong, even for me.”


	107. Steve Rogers- Itching Powder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donutloverxo asked:
> 
> Hey sweetie how are you? can I request a drabble? With reader and Tony pranking Steve and well he can be as mad as he wants at Tony but not really at reader🤭🤭 thank you❤❤
> 
> hi hun!! i’m doing okay!! how are you? hope you enjoy :) thank you for sending this in
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader ft. Tony Stark (Fluff)  
> Warnings: pranks and swearing  
> Word Count: 700

You and Tony stifled your laughter, hiding behind the tables as Steve walked into the room with a dazed look on his face. You and Tony had replaced every single piece of Steve’s clothing with Ironman merchandize. This included his underwear and socks, as well.

He was decked in it now. Just all covered in Tony’s face, and you raised your eyebrows, waiting for the extra surprise to kick in. You thought the clothing wasn’t that much of a prank, knowing your boyfriend would just buy new ones that same day, and throw out or give away these. So, you wanted to give him something extra, something that would last longer than a day.

Yes, itching powder. One that only got worse with every shower you took. It was specialized just for this prank. You weren’t planning on staying in the same bedroom with Steve for at least a week, realizing how long this powder could last. 

You frowned at that, knowing you basically pranked yourself too. 

As if like clockwork, Steve started to itch himself, starting at his elbows, frowning even more. It spread, and got worse as he groaned, itching all the way up to his neck, his face even. It went down his body, spreading to his legs and feet, making him want to curl up in a ball, and just itch himself. 

Right when he stepped forward, closer to the tables, Tony nudged you slightly. “Hey, I put some mustard in the lining of his clothes, but I don’t think this is from that…did you do something?” He questioned you, whispering.

Your eyes widened at his reveal and started to laugh loudly, now gazing back up to your boyfriend, seeing the mustard ooze out slightly each time he itched himself. 

“Babe?” Steve questioned, face going red as he glanced at himself. He felt ridiculous, but watching you laugh, he realized you pranked him. The sound of your laughter and your smile had him already forgiving you, as he smiled slightly back to you.

“I’m sorry, Stevie, it’s just- too funny!” You gasped out, holding your stomach as you fell into your laughter.

Tony stood up, unable to contain his laughter anymore, watching as Steve itched himself more. “Wow Cap, knew you were a fan, didn’t know you really liked me.” Tony paused, watching as Steve furrowed his eyebrows to him.

“It’s going to make your girlfriend jealous!” He finished up, causing you to giggle even more, shaking your head.

Steve found himself pouting. 

He was fine with you doing that, but not Tony. Fuck that, he scoffed at Tony, instantly walking forward to him, ready to argue. “No, fuck you. You can’t handle a fucking second of peace, can you?” Steve started, making both you and Tony glance to each other, surprised.

You inched slowly back from them, not wanting to get anywhere near their argument or the itching powder. 

“It’s a joke, Rogers! Did the ice freeze away all your humor?” Tony shot back, groaning as Steve placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him forward angrily. Steve shook his head, checking himself as he let go of Tony’s shoulder, from your gasp in the background.

“How do I get this off me?” Steve asked, cutting straight to the point. He was referring to the itching powder, that Tony had no clue about. Tony shrugged, scoffing as he glanced back at you, as if to say, “What’s with him?”

You bit your lip at the situation, realizing how much it just backfired. You cleared your throat, gaining both their attentions. Tony glanced at you almost indifferent as Steve gazed at you lovingly, making you feel even more guilty.

“Well…it’s itching powder that you can’t really get off?” You mumbled, causing both of them to yelp out in shock. Steve shook his head confused, “Wait, what? How is that possible?” He questioned, gazing back to Tony, irritated at him again.

Tony shook his head, “Y/n did that, shaved ice. Ask her.”

You grinned at the two sheepishly, as you offered out, “I love you!” To Steve. With that, you gasped, rushing off and not wanting to get any of that powder near you.


	108. Steve Rogers/Reader/Peter Parker- Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image  
> Hi there! This is for @donutloverxo please go check out her page, she’s amazing! Thank you for sending this in hun, I loved writing it, it’s a little long.
> 
> Note: Hope you enjoy. Please read the warnings. Steve is the oldest out of the three of them, Reader is in the middle maybe set around 24? Any age should do and Peter is 22, the youngest. Reader is a very flirty drunk!! (this gif is not mine, credit goes to the creator)
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader x Steve Rogers (Fluff/Angst/Implied Smut) (Happy Ending)  
> Warnings: implied smut, drinking, bad flirting, swearing, hurt feelings  
> Word Count: 3.9k

You plumped your lips together, rubbing in the smooth red gloss you applied. You glanced down at your reflection in the mirror and hummed, feeling good about yourself. The dress you had on fit you perfectly, and you couldn’t help but smile at it. It was one you got for your birthday, from Peter. You felt yourself chuckle at the mention of him in your thoughts. He was such a lovely guy, always making it his priority to see you smile or be happy. You remembered the first time you met him, how his eyes just seemed to light up at your presence and he nodded to everything you said. You felt intrigued by him, finding his optimist-personality so rare and kind, that you had to know more about him.

You two ended up sleeping together the next day. Uh, it wasn’t a slip up or anything, it was just a one-night stand. A very incredible one, you must say. But of course, just one night. You weren’t ready for a relationship, having just joined the Avengers, and still getting used to New York. It was a life change, something you didn’t prepare for, but Peter was a great lay. You hummed to yourself, wondering if he enjoyed it as much as you did, he never asked you about it or mentioned anything the next day. It didn’t exactly hurt your feelings, but you were just confused.

Other than the great sex you had with him; his friendship was incredible. He was one of the sweetest friends you’ve ever had, always smiling at you, even calling you “Baby” or “My Love”, it was all too cute. He’d always make sure you were feeling good and happy. Even insisted on having your number on speed dial, saying he trusted and cared so much for you. Such an amazing friend. Said he’d always wait for you, but you didn’t understand that.

You gulped as you opened the door, leading outside of your room. It was warm tonight, making your skin feel extra dewy with the strange humidity. Your heels clacked against the shiny floor, as you glanced up and around you, smiling when a few coworkers rushed by. It was your night out, something you wanted to try by yourself forever since you landed in New York. You knew the city well now, and you finally had a chance to go out and see the nightlife by yourself.

“Y/n?”

You shook your head, furrowing your eyebrows together as you turned around at the call of your name. Your face softened when you saw it was Steve. He looked incredible as ever, something you could only imagine as a dream or a fairytale. “Steve, how are you?” You greeted back, smiling brightly to him. He was always the sweetest to you, so kind and helped you with everything. He had that certain tone to him, everywhere and anytime that made you feel so attracted to him. You couldn’t help the crush that blossomed for over a year.

Steve bit his lip, trying not to stare down at your body. He’d never seen you dressed up in such an outfit before, since you two were always apart from each other. It was weird how the schedule seemed to work against you two. He’d always try and change it, but it would kick him out of the program before he could. He even told you about it, saying he wanted to get to know you better.

“Hanging in there, I’ve got a mission tomorrow I’m not excited about.” He answered honestly, glancing back to your lips. He looked away, trying to avoid the redness that was starting to heat up in his face. 

From the moment he talked to you, he felt a connection. It felt like you always understood him, no matter what it was. Whether it was a stupid joke or a controversial opinion, you always stuck by his side. It wasn’t because it was him though, he knew that. It was because those were all opinions you could stand by with or without him, and you even added onto every discussion you had with him and the others.

He couldn’t help but fall in love. So very deeply. It was almost like magic, pulling him in closer and closer until one day he realized what he allowed himself into. He surprised himself, but instantly accepted his feelings, knowing if he tried to convince himself not, it would only make things worse.

You grinned to him, “I saw that!” You paused, thinking back to the schedule you saw for him. You pouted slightly, realizing how long he’d be gone. It was only two weeks, but it was long enough to miss him. 

You glanced slightly to the side, considering an option but you let it slip out completely instead, “Would you maybe want to go out with me? Have a goodbye celebration?”

A silent pause went through the two of you as Steve considered. He licked his lips as he nodded back to you, “Let’s do it,” He paused, face burning red at his unintended innuendo. “I mean, let’s go out,” He paused again, shaking his head at himself.

You giggled back to him, finding it cute. You slipped your hand into his, squeezing gently as he smiled back down to you. You glanced down to his clothes, nodding at them. It was his casual clothes, but they always looked good on him, like he would be ready for anything. As the two of you strolled to the elevator, Steve had to swallow his heart done, realizing it would be the first time alone with you. He didn’t even know where you planned on going, but either way he was happy to be with you.

You giggled once you sipped on your sixth drink, gazing back to Steve intently. “Mm, Stevie, does that serum really expand everything?” You laughed out, almost mumbling some of the words. He burned from your line, holding his arm out to you, as you started to walk away from the bar. You two glided back to the booth somewhere at the end of the club, with the music starting to lessen in sound.

“I mean, yes-” Steve cut himself off with a sigh, as he gazed at you worriedly. “How are you feeling?” He questioned gently, leaning in close to you in the booth. His hand caught yours as you let go of the straw from your lips. You mumbled something drunkenly, that Steve didn’t understand.

You pushed your lips to the side, thinking about his question. The music almost dulled in the back of your mind as you started to play with his hand. “You know…I think you’re just totally fuckin’ cool. And I really like you, and um, sometimes I wish you weren’t my Captain, or boss, you know. Cause I’d fuck you, like make love to you, and cuddle and maybe binge some shows with you.” You rambled out, blinking slowly. You glanced back down to your drink, groaning slightly at it. You breathed in, watching as Steve processed your words.

“I- fuck,” Steve stuttered out. He had no idea if you were being truthful or if it was just the alcohol speaking. How he wished you were being honest and that you were sober. He just wanted to kiss you right then and there, take you back and… He cleared his throat, trying to clear the image from his head as you raised his hand up to your face.

“Wha-what are you doing?” He questioned nervously, as he felt his heart start to speed up again. You giggled quietly as you lowered his hand slightly to your mouth, moving his fingers against your lips as you gazed back up to him. Steve shuddered as his fingertips touched your messy lip gloss.

You parted them softly. “I want you to fuck me, Captain.” You mumbled, before separating your lips even more, taking two of his fingers into your mouth. You closed your mouth, humming slightly, as your eyes fluttered shut, wetting and licking around his fingers. Steve gaped at you, almost stuttering in his breath. “Fuck…” He muttered silently, wanting to stay in this position.

He knew he couldn’t, not while you were drunk.

“Baby, please, I can’t do this to you, not now.” He finally spoke up, pulling his fingers from the inside of your mouth. He shivered at the sight of your lips, seeing the drool drip down and onto your cleavage. You pouted to him, “Peter calls me that.” You mumbled, picking up your drink again, taking a few sips.

Steve felt his heart drop once again that night. But for another reason. “Peter, huh?” He tried responding nonchalant, making you shrug back. 

You lazily blinked back up to him, “Yeah, sometimes he says he loves me and stuff. He’s a great friend. Always there for me,” You paused giggling.

“Imagine if he liked me?” You wondered.

Steve dropped his head with a sigh. “He… He probably does, Y/n.” He responded to you, barely glancing over to you. He didn’t know how to feel, knowing your friendship with Peter. He had no idea if what you were telling him was true, including what you just did with his fingers in your mouth, he gulped thinking about it again.

“Oh, but it was supposed to be a one-night stand.” You mumbled, finishing up your drink. Steve coughed in surprise, not realizing you and Peter had slept together. “When? Wait never mind, it’s not my business. Let’s go back, I think you’ve got work tomorrow.” He replied, standing up instantly.

He didn’t want to know, did he? He casted his eyes back down to you, setting his hand near you to hold onto as you stood up. You took it and kept ahold of it, stumbling slightly. “I thought he was interested in uh, Wanda? Or maybe MJ.” You mentioned, as Steve nodded back to you, holding onto your shoulders, now standing behind you. He guided you through the crowd, not understanding much of his thoughts.

It was hard to hear you slept with someone, but Steve never confessed to you. He never had the guts, and Peter did? But you didn’t even know it. Did Peter think the two of you were together? It’s been over a year since you’ve moved into the Compound, but it was possible Peter could get those feelings from you.

“Mm, thanks Cap’, maybe when I’m sober, we can go out for a proper date or something…” You trailed off, feeling sick. You coughed, shaking your head at yourself. Steve smiled back at you, feeling a spark of hope hit him again. He pushed the thought of Peter to the back of his head, just seeing your smile back to him.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” He replied, laughing slightly.

Somehow the two of you found each other in bed. Steve laughed gently as you squirmed into his chest, barely able to take your shoes off. He wasn’t going to do anything with you, but he knew how much you loved cuddling, and now here you two were. His clothes were all on, and he cringed slightly, knowing how you’d hate having to clean the sheets because you didn’t like having any dirty clothes in your room.

“I really like you,” He paused, whispering. He wanted to get it out, somehow. Maybe just being here with you, was the closest he’d ever get, but he still felt lucky. You hummed back to him, already falling asleep. He blinked down to you, his eyesight slightly adjusting to the dark. “I might love you too.” He finished, barely speaking. You didn’t respond, as you already fell asleep, curling up to Steve in bed.

The morning light burned the two of you awake. Steve didn’t care about the time, just cared about you. How you’d feel after last night, the way you confessed many things that he couldn’t tell were real. He didn’t know if you’d be feeling good this morning, from all the drinking.

When you shifted lightly, curling closer into Steve’s body, he smiled softly. “Hey,” He murmured, wondering if you’d wake up. You groaned slightly, not wanting to open your eyes. “Huh?” You barely spoke up, drifting your hand slowly over his torso.

You groaned again in confusion. “I want cereal.” You puffed out, rolling over. You finally opened your eyes, seeing it was Steve and you pouted. “Wait, you’re not Wanda.” You commented, before sitting straight up in shock. She was usually your cuddle buddy, but you don’t remember asking her yesterday, so you were more than surprised to see Steve instead.

You held your head in regret at the movement, having the pain just hit you. “I’m not.” Steve replied, smiling to you. You nodded back, licking your lips slightly. Your mouth was so dry, you cringed at it. But more importantly, you had no idea what happened.

“So… in your words did we _fondue_?” You questioned awkwardly, cringing even more at it. Steve chuckled quietly, making sure

Steve cleared his throat slightly, sitting up on the bed, across from you. He still wanted to know the truth, but he wasn’t going to push you for it. It wasn’t the right thing to do, make someone admit something you weren’t ready to, or didn’t want to. “We didn’t, it’s okay, we just cuddled.” He whispered back, glancing away from you again.

You furrowed your eyebrows before glancing down at yourself. You raised your eyebrows at yourself, seeing your dress crooked and silly looking. You set it properly, and pulled the sheets up to cover your body, laughing slightly and ignoring your headache.

“I’m sorry…” You trailed off, not wanting to get in trouble. Steve shook his head back, “It’s okay, baby.” You cocked your head at his nickname, slightly smiling. He raised his eyebrows at his mistake, quickly speeding past it.

“I have to go soon, mission’s set in about 30.” He quietly murmured to you. Everything felt off to you as he got out of the bed, and practically zoomed off. You barely got off the bed in return, walking to your door. He had already left, as you stood looking around in the hallway.

You thought back to his nickname he used, making you shiver slightly. It reminded you of something, but you couldn’t place what. You glanced back down to yourself and groaned, quickly rushing to your closet to get some other clothes on. It was just plain weird that Steve fell asleep with you, but it made you think something did happen last night.

You shuffled on a hoodie over the dress, and shrugged down at yourself, feeling presentable. You walked out of your room, glancing down the hallway for Steve again. Everything was just confusing; did you say something last night? You knew you could be a bit embarrassing but was it bad? You shook your head at yourself, not remembering much.

You went to the kitchen slowly, trying to wipe off whatever makeup you can on the sleeves of your hoodie. “Hey Parker,” You mumbled, glancing over to him. He was sitting on one of the barstools in the kitchen, eating some toast with butter and jam.

“Oh hey! Wait,” He paused, standing up and seeing the makeup on your face, and the dress. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion at your outfit, recognizing the end of the dress. “How’re you feeling, baby?” He asked gently, running a towel underneath the water in the sink after he got up.

He walked over to you, handing the towel for your face. You blinked at the nickname again. “Baby?” You repeated before blurting, “Peter, do you- do you think we’re a thing?” You don’t even understand why you asked, but it just came out, something that made you feel off. You felt your heart drop at Peter’s confused nod back to you.

“I mean…” Peter trailed off, feeling nervous.

You stared back at him wide eyed, ignoring the pounding headache. “Peter?” You whispered as he stepped closer to you. He sighed, gazing away from your stare.

“I love you, so much. I- I just- I’ve been in this fantasy that we were together. I know we aren’t, but it just, I fell in love with you. The way you smile at me, and when we hold hands, just talking for hours, I couldn’t help it. I’m sorry.” Peter mumbled, feeling his heart speed up at his confession. You sighed, feeling dizzy at the amount of emotions hitting you.

“Peter…” You whispered back, wanting to cry. He was a friend, your best friend, you couldn’t love him how he loved you. Peter bit his lips and nodded almost numbly back to you, knowing that fantasy was just fantasy, and all his feelings were not going to be returned. He couldn’t understand why he let himself drift away in such a daydream that possessed his feelings so deeply.

He stepped back from you, letting out a small chuckle at himself. “I’m sorry. Just- I still want to be friends with you, I just want you to be happy.” He whispered, glancing up at the ceiling, trying to hold back his tears.

You went to pull him in for a hug, but you held yourself back, knowing it wasn’t the right time. You two stayed silent through a few moments before you tried smiling back to him. “Yeah, you’re my best friend. I want you to be happy too.” You mumbled, feeling like shit as he finally gazed back at you.

His eyes watered while he nodded back. “Yeah, I’ll be- I’m happy, don’t worry.” His response wasn’t true but you both accepted it, knowing it was best. You gulped slightly, shaking your head. “I love you,” You paused, trying not to cry with him.

“But only as what we were, Peter. As friends.” You finished, coughing slightly at the burn in your throat you created, trying to stop yourself from feeling anything.

“As friends, yeah. I love you too.”

Everything with Peter felt okay. Even though it shouldn’t have, it was. You felt lucky to have him as a friend, and you didn’t even know what you would do without him. He always looked out for you, no matter what. Even when you were being a dumbass. You understood how upset he was, and that he needed his space for now. It was the best thing you could give him.

It was over a day that you realized you still needed to talk to Steve. But first you wanted to know what happened that night, seeing he was in your bed the next morning. You were sitting in the common area, just scrolling through your phone when you got the idea to check the extra application Tony downloaded for you, that records everything, including sound.

As you clicked on the recording for the day, you skipped forward to around the time you were out with Steve at the club. You chewed on your lip nervously, listening to it and gasped at your pickup lines and just very… embarrassing. But then you heard it again. “Baby”, and then the rest. You pouted at yourself, not realizing all the shit you did last night.

You groaned at yourself for being such a dumbass.

How’d you fuck up two great friendships? You know with Peter you would always be friends with him, but you were scared of hurting his feelings again. It hurt you too, seeing him so down. Even though you two promised everything would be normal like always, it was never normal with him, now that you realized. He did all those things for you because he loved you in a way you didn’t love him back. You knew whatever friendship it was, would change now. But you and Peter valued the friendship still, so you knew you didn’t exactly lose him as a friend.

With Steve…you sighed. Was there a worse way of confessing? You couldn’t think of anything worse, compared to you sucking his fingers in a club, and calling him Captain in such a voice. You cringed at yourself in such embarrassment that you wanted just to hide and wish this didn’t happen. You couldn’t guess what Steve was thinking, how he rushed out of your room in the morning.

“What the fuck…” You mumbled, squeezing your eyes shut. You had to get this over with though, so there were no awkward feelings on the team. It would only get in the way of missions, and you just… needed to talk to Steve and let him know you’re sorry.

You trembled as you pressed out of the app, and onto Steve’s contact, hesitantly pressing the call button. “Fuck, why are you so stupid?” You lectured yourself, murmuring, bringing the phone up to your ear.

On the fourth ring, he answered. You sighed slightly, anxious about everything. “Hi,” You peeped out, holding in your breath. Steve chuckled slightly in return, gazing around through the car window. He was on his way back to one of the bases, so he could get onto one of the quinjets to come back.

“Hi,” Steve copied back, and you both paused. “Uh, Steve?” You whispered into the phone, sniffling slightly. Steve furrowed his eyebrows at the noise, starting to wonder what was wrong. He didn’t know what was happening.

“I’m sorry.” You mumbled, feeling the embarrassment hit you hard again. “I’m sorry for acting like that…and you were right.” You continued, figuring you should just out it now so you wouldn’t feel so anxious later.

“Peter loves me. Or loved, I’m not sure anymore.”

Steve breathed out in surprise. He shook his head, as his heart started to pound. He leaned forward into his seat, “Y/n, I don’t know what to say,” He replied after a few moments. You hummed back into the phone, laughing slightly in nervousness.

“Me too, I mean, I might have fucked my friendship with Peter, you know cause I’m not interested in him, since I’m interested in you, and I might have fucked our friendship since I did that stupid stuff and Steve, I’m really sorry. Oh my god, you must’ve felt so violated, I feel so guilty, I’m really sorry.” Your ramble shocked him even more. Steve gasped into the phone, widening his eyes.

“You didn’t fuck anything up!” He rushed out, gazing around and not caring the others were listening. “And I feel okay, I felt okay, just was worried about you.” He paused slightly, “I uh, I care for you as well. I thought that night you might have been just drunk and joking around, but I really care about you.”

You were the one in shock now, “Steve?” You let out, trembling even more, “Fuck, I’ve liked you for a while, and you- fuck! I- when are you getting back?” You rambled, standing up from your seat and pacing back and forth.

“In a few hours, coming back earlier than expected.” He whispered back, smiling in happiness.

You raised your eyebrows in shock, instantly laughing. “Cap,” You paused, giggling slightly. “I promise I’m not drunk this time, but can I give you a kiss when you get back here?”

“Yeah, of course baby.” 

You cringed at the nickname, “Don’t call me that.” You giggled out, shaking your head. 


	109. Peter Parker- Love Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 
> 
> Peter writing letters to a reader who he met in Berlin, and then having her surprise him in Queens at college and they have their first time after a party
> 
> Hi anon! hope you enjoy! :) reader and peter are aged over 18! Please do not read if the warnings make you uncomfortable! This is the longest oneshot I’ve written! Thank you for sending this in! 
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Smut with Plot) (Friends-to-Lovers)  
> Warnings: swearing, smut, virgin!Peter and virgin!Reader, oral (both receiving), thigh riding, slight dirty talk, praising, unprotective sex (please do not read if any of these made you uncomfortable!)  
> Word Count: 7.6k

Peter grinned as he wrote down his thoughts on about everything, he’s been wanting to talk to you since the day started. You were his pen pal, living all the way in Berlin. When he met you there on a mission once, you two hit it off extremely well that Peter didn’t even want to go home the following day. Since the two of you got along great, you passed him your information, saying you preferred sending letters, because they were more personalized and authentic. Peter happily agreed, finding it fun to have his first pen pal in his life, but he soon realized how much he started to care about you, when you two revealed more about everything.

When you told him your favorite scientific theory, and a vague version of your own, he felt himself blush at how amazing you were. He felt like one of the luckiest people on the planet, but at the same time he felt unlucky. He wanted to go see you all the time, wanted to spend more time with you in person, just get to know you more face-to-face. He wrote out all his wishes, about how he wants to see you, all the time. He’d go on in lengths that most people would find surprising, but you didn’t. You returned his excitement about meeting about again all the time. You told him about how you once school started to ease up, you would go visit him, but he blanked on when that would ever happen. You took so many classes that even Tony would get stressed out about.

People often saw Peter writing these letters as well. His roommate said it was weird, and that it was probably some random person writing him back, instead of you. But that wasn’t true, since Peter has already met you. He felt so close to you, even though he’s only seen you in person once. He couldn’t imagine how amazing it would be to see you again. You even sent a few photos of yourself, with awards in school and how you were an amazing and contributing part of your community. You also sent him random gifts he would cherish, and he would send some back to you. Peter sent pictures back of himself, and after a while of communicating, he told you he was Spiderman. It was one the secrets he was planning on keeping to himself, but he couldn’t help but tell you, because of how accepting and loving you were to him.

He did have a crush on you, a massive one that his roommate groans at the mention of. When other girls are around, Peter never wanted to meet any of them. Just was odd to him, because he felt so connected to you. He hoped that you were the same with him, but he wasn’t sure. When Tony found out about the letters, he quickly searched you up and did excessive background checks on you, claiming it was just for security measures. But Peter knows that wasn’t true, it was because Tony was protective of him, and just nosy.

Peter set the pen down with a sigh, as his hand started to ache. He pushed the paper and pen aside as he heard his roommate come in. Peter spun around in his chair grinning to Mark. “How was class?” Peter greeted him. Mark shrugged back and threw his bag down to the floor.

“Nothing exciting. Just more work to do,” He paused, leaning down near the doorway as he opened the mini-fridge nearby. “Oh yeah, language classes are always like that.” Peter noted back, as he glanced down to his phone, half distracted. He started scrolling through social media with no interest. Mark cleared his throat, nodding to Peter as he glanced back up to him, “Want one?” Mark offered a beer. Peter scrunched his nose in disgust at it and shook his head.

“Nah, it’s the middle of the day, I don’t want to get drunk right now.” Peter responded, somewhat lying to Mark. Honestly, he just thought beer was disgusting, but if his roommate found out, he’d be teased for the rest of the semester. Mark shrugged at him, kicking the fridge closed with his foot and he hoped onto one of the chairs. “It’s pregaming for the party tonight.” Mark responded, opening the can with a sigh.

Peter nodded back, before twisting in his chair, bored. His phone dinged, but he barely glanced down at it, frowning at the foreign number. “Must be spam.” He mumbled to himself, deleting the text before he even read it. Peter looked back to Mark as he gulped his drink loudly, “Uh, should I stay out tonight, in case you bring anyone over?” Peter questioned.

Mark grinned back to Peter, “Fuck yeah, I’ve been sort of seeing Caleb from our film class. He texted me a dick pic this morning too, so I think we’ll come back here after the party.” Peter groaned at the mention of other dicks. He shook his head as Mark laughed loudly at his reaction.

Peter made an upside-down grin as he wondered where he should stay for the night. “Was it Heather’s party?” Peter mumbled over to Mark, making him nod back. Peter took note of that, as he pulled up Heather’s contact on his phone. He knew her from his Chemistry class, they were in a group together for the first project.

“You know she has a boyfriend, Pete. Don’t try messing around with her.” Mark spoke up as Peter started to type in a text. Peter furrowed his eyebrows at the suggestion and shook his head back to Mark, “I’d never do that.” He retorted, making Mark chuckle. He leaned forward with raised eyebrows to Peter, as he finished up his text, asking if he could stay in an extra room at her parent’s place. It was recently renovated, and Heather was throwing it in spite of her parents after telling her she would be kicked out if she kept throwing those parties. Her parties were always filled to the brim and exciting but Peter never really enjoyed them.

Peter glanced back up to Mark, confused at his staring. “Is it that girl from Berlin?” Mark teased, grinning as Peter started to blush. He averted his stare, instead glancing back at the letter, reminded of you. “Uh, I mean, I guess? But it’s also because I have morals, genius. I wouldn’t hit on someone who was in a relationship.” Peter defended himself back, crossing his arms as Mark started laughing more.

When he quieted down, he smiled at Peter, slowly becoming serious. Peter tilted his head back in confusion as Mark took in a long breath of air. “You know, what you have is special with her. I got to admit, sort of envied you but,” Mark paused as he ran a hand through his hair, “You aren’t even in a relationship with her. I think you should maybe throw a little bait out for the other girls in New York, Peter.”

They both sat in silence after Mark voiced his opinion. Peter gazed at him with a sad smile, “Uh, yeah maybe. Thanks man.” He offered back as Mark nodded. That’s what everyone told him, including the rest of the team. They always popped in about it mid-mission, saying he was wasting his love on a girl who wouldn’t ever return it. But Peter tried not to let their words drift in his mind. Maybe you didn’t love him like he did, but the friendship the two of you had would last a lifetime.

Your letters always made him feel the hope you might return the same feelings as his, but he wasn’t sure. More importantly, he valued your friendship over his love, because he knew you would be hurt if he suggested any less, and sound like some ignorant boy.

Peter brushed his teeth with concentration as he grumbled to himself, not wanting to go to the party. One main reason was because he still wanted to finish your letter by tonight, so he could take it to the mailbox before the mailman picks it up. It was your birthday soon, and he just wanted you to get it on time, preferably on your birthday. The other reason was because he just really wasn’t in the mood to get drunk tonight. It would take tons of drinks to get him drunk because of his enhancement, but when he tried it out, it wasn’t his thing. The taste always left something bitter in his mouth and his mood would sour. Parties weren’t his scene in college, he doubted he’d ever like it like Tony used to.

“Ready? Caleb and I are going in an Uber right now, want to join?” Mark’s voice called out to Peter through the door. Peter spit the toothpaste out, and responded with a “Yeah, hold up.” Peter shrugged on his shoes after he opened the door, seeing Caleb and Mark standing by the entrance. He waved to Caleb, who grinned to him.

The Uber ride was awkward. There was no way it would ever not be awkward since Mark and Caleb giggled and flirted the whole way there. Peter felt like that third wheel that wasn’t meant to be invited in the first place, but as he made eye contact with the Uber driver, he had to stifle his laugh. The driver looked irritated from the traffic, and now the odd kissing and whispering sounds from the back. Peter raised his eyebrows back to his roommate, as he pulled away from his date. Mark shrugged to Peter, sort of issuing an apologizing as Peter just shook his head again, laughing a little in the awkwardly quiet car now.

“Uh, sorry Parker.” Caleb offered, sheepishly grinning back to Peter as they got out the car. The driver sped off quick making the trio laugh. “That was sort of odd,” Mark hummed out, glancing over to Peter. His eyes drifted off to a pack of people, as Peter took that as a signal to go. He cleared his throat and glanced down to his feet, feeling weird to go into a crowd with people weren’t his friends.

He shuffled a little before gazing back up to them, “Uh, I’m going to go talk to people, bye! Nice seeing you.” He aimed the last part to Caleb, who nodded back to him. Peter turned around with a sigh as he rolled his eyes to himself, finding himself acting odd in social settings.

Peter did try talking to people, but it always ended with them saying they needed to get another drink. So after about the fourth person, he took a seat out in the backyard, near the pool. He set his phone down next to him, closing his eyes as the music blared from the inside of the house. He looked around seeing only a few people outside along with him, as he moved to lay down by the poolside, to look up at the sky.

It was polluted with clouds, so he couldn’t see the stars. He looked down at his watch, sighing when he saw it was only ten. He started to wonder when the party would die down but seeing through the windows, he could tell it would be at least a few hours more. His phone beeped again, but he made no move to check it, knowing it wasn’t the team because of the different sound. His eyes closed for a few moments, just resting as he tried focusing on the sound of the water. A shuffle near his head made him stir slightly, but he made no move to open his eyes, thinking it was just someone walking by.

But then Peter heard them take a seat next to him. He could even feel the warmth from whoever it was, travelling into his skin. “You’re looking comfortable.” A voice whispered to him. His eyes snapped open at the familiar sound. He turned his head to see you lying next to him with a smile. “Oh shit!” Peter exclaimed, completely baffled.

He went to stumble up, but his balance failed him, as he tripped on his feet, leaning back and trying to reach forward. You gasped, shooting up to your feet as he fell back into the freezing pool. “Peter!” You exclaimed, reaching for his hand too late. He managed to pull you in as well, making you instantly shiver and shout, swimming back up to the surface as Peter tried pulling you up as well.

The two of you trembled in the cold water as Peter stared back in shock at you, as you smiled at him again. “Y/n? Woah, what are you- how are you here? Am I just dreaming? Did I fall asleep?” Peter rambled, his lips turning blue already from the cold. You swam over to him, shaking your head softly.

You couldn’t believe you were here either. Two days ago, you had been granted a break from the harsh study routines from your college, as your teachers had agreed to upload the work online for you to continue from home. You were their model student, achieving up and beyond, but taking a break to remind yourself of the good things in life was necessary. After weeks of negotiating and meeting with your teachers and counselor, they finally let you free for a while. You took a few hours to realize, that not that many things were “good” for you, nothing that made you smile and forget about school, except for Peter.

At the thought of Peter, you decided just to fuck it, and book a ticket over there, you had to see him again. You two had switched contact information, including phone numbers, but never used that. You had him saved in your phone though, and you tried sending a text to him right before you got onto the plane, but it never went through. You were nervous he wouldn’t want to see you at all, but you remember reading how much he wanted to see you again. When you landed, you sent another text to him, just hoping he would remember your number.

He even gave you his Aunt’s number, saying if he never responded, to contact her. You remember discovering the reason why he ever said that, when he confessed, he was Spiderman. You couldn’t hide your surprise in that letter you sent him back, and you remembered worrying about him, whenever you would see Spiderman in the headlines. You still did, but now you felt more confident in him, after watching those old videos he posted on YouTube, thinking if that was his start, he must be even better now. You did end up sending his Aunt a text, explaining who you were, and you instantly got a text back.

She sent you “ _Hi! Peter gave me your number too! He tends to forget things, I think that’s why he gave it to me, but it’s so good to hear from you! And my goodness, he’s going to be amazed. He always talks about you, but I’m so excited that you guys are meeting again! I know he’s going to be at a party tonight, and I’ll send you the address. I’ll send Peter a text as well right now, just to tell him to expect a surprise!”_ You couldn’t stop the smile that spread across your face as you reread the text over again. You heard she was the best Aunt ever from Peter, and this showed you he was right.

You wondered from that text what it meant that Peter was always talking about you. You felt yourself warm at thinking that maybe he cared for you as you did for him? You tried shaking those thoughts away, but you’ve been having them for so long, after falling in love with his words. You wondered if he did with yours.

When Aunt May sent you the address, that’s when it hit you about what you were doing. You just travelled all this way for him, because he made you happy. He made you smile, and laugh, even without seeing him face-to-face. He made you feel warm and cared for with the way he wrote pages back to you, asking how you were doing, and showing you love in the words. Your friends and family always asked why you would write for hours in your room, and your only answer was “Peter.”

You really did love him.

You snapped back to the present as you tugged Peter into a tight hug, in the pool. “I missed you,” You shivered out, as Peter shook himself out of his surprise, squeezing you tight and laughing in amazement. “I missed you so much,” He replied instantly, pressing his face into your shoulder, not caring his face dipped into the water again.

Splashes hit around you two, as people shouted out, “Pool party!” Jumping into the water, not giving a care to you and Peter. You giggled at the water hitting the two of you as Peter held you tighter. “I missed you, fuck. Wait, let’s get out.” Peter mumbled into your ear again, letting go of your figure hesitantly. He couldn’t bring himself to let go of you completely though, so he held your hand, swimming back to the steps through the crowd of people shouting and jumping around the pool.

You squeezed his hand back, as the two of you got to the steps, standing up. Peter gazed at you for a few moments before he could bring himself out of the swimming pool. You were so beautiful, the backyard lights hit you wonderfully, and your smile made Peter feel like he was living in a dream. You looked similar to what Peter would call a goddess, and the way your eyes brightened to him, brought Peter a happiness he didn’t know was true.

“Peter?” You whispered, stepping closer to him, confused at his silence. His face burned as he looked away from you and your body, coughing. The way you said his name even made him blush. “You’re here, I- how?” Peter asked, tugging your hand as he stepped out of the pool. The two of you automatically shivered at the temperature drop in the air. You two quickly shuffled to the sliding doors, connected to the inside as Peter and you took small glances at each other, smiling bright.

When you two walked inside, you sighed out at the warmth as you glanced around, wincing at the loud music. Peter did as well, shaking his head at it as he pointed upstairs to you, trying to find a quiet place to talk. You held his hand tight, barely gazing at anyone else, except for Peter. His hand felt soft and warm in yours as you squeezed again, making Peter smile again. The two of you rounded in a hallway, walking down to the end room.

Peter sighed in relief when he opened the door, and no one was there. It looked like the guest room, as Peter slightly turned his eyes to check for anything. He stepped forward, letting your hand go as you stayed at the doorframe, stepping in and closing the door from the rest of the noise. The music dulled into a low sound now but the two of you could still feel the vibrations of the bass beating through you. You turned around and locked the door behind you, wanting to have privacy with him.

“I’m sorry if this was a strange thing to do, but I just had to see you again.” You mumbled, suddenly feeling nervous, glancing down to the floor as your smile slightly dropped. Peter instantly shook his head, and his eyes widened. “No, no, I- this was incredible. I’m really happy.” He stepped forward to you again, as you leaned against the door. You gazed back up to him, feeling your smile brighten again.

Peter smiled back to you, as his hand reached for yours again slowly. He slowly slipped his hand in yours, bringing you slightly forward with a laugh of amazement. “How’d you come here? I’m so surprised, but you’re here and I’m just really thankful.” His voice came out, as he tugged a little more at your hand.

You giggled at his actions and let him lead you slowly in a circle, by tugging on your hand lightly. “I needed to get away from school for a while, and I wanted to see you,” You paused as you stepped slightly closer to Peter, pulling him in for another hug. He held you tight as you rested your head on his chest. “You make me happy, Peter. Those letters…I love them, and they make me miss you even more, even though we’ve only hung out once. I feel like I’ve known you for years with the letters.” You murmured, finishing up.

Peter felt his heart start to speed up from your words. He squeezed you even more, as his hand slipped to the back of your head. “I feel that as well. Whenever I see my mail, I get so excited because I love reading whatever you send. When it’s random things,” Peter paused, laughing lightly causing you to smile brighter, “When it’s some just really bizarre shit, about a dream you have or when you say you’re thinking of me because you passed by the plaza we met in,” He paused again, softly speaking up to finish his words, “I love it all and I feel like you’ve been with me this whole time.”

You lifted your head from his chest to gaze up to him. He bit his lip, trying to keep his face from blushing as he gazed back down to you. You grinned to him suddenly, making him release a short breath of air, trying to shake the feeling of wanting to just get rid of all the space, and kiss you. “You know, I tried calling and texting you.” You mumbled, giggling a little as Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“What? When?” Peter questioned, shaking his head. You laughed as you stepped slightly back but holding onto his hand again. “Maybe like four times? I texted Aunt May.” You replied, making Peter widen his eyes in bafflement, “Uh, what- wait, what did my Aunt tell you?” Peter mumbled, feeling his embarrassment already.

You laughed slightly at his reaction. “Well she said you talk a lot about me, but I hope only the good things.” You retorted, making Peter sigh. Aunt May knew how much Peter cared about you, like she knew how he loved you. He would’ve been so ashamed if Aunt May told you that. But Peter raised his eyebrows back to you, falling more in love with your laugh.

“Everything about you is good.” He replied to your comment. You scrunched your face up and giggled, denying it. Peter let go of your hand as he turned around a bit, checking the room. He shook his head at your laugh, spinning back after glancing at the room. “It’s true, you are just…perfect. Everything about you is admirable, and it’s just, you’re an incredible person.” Peter’s words made your face feel hot as you shook your head back to him.

“No, that’s all you,” You paused, sighing as you stepped closer to the bed, and taking a seat. Peter still stood as he rounded in front of you with a soft expression. “You’re wonderful. Everything I already know about you just makes me want to know more.” You whispered back as he stepped slightly closer to you.

Peter felt his heart start to beat faster again as you slid your hand up and down his arm in comforting motions. Just being with you in this moment made him want to stay forever. You two were so close in everyway he wanted, just right now. His hand drifted over to your face, cupping your cheek as he smiled back to you.

You smiled back to him, suddenly aware of the intimacy. “Peter…” You trailed off, as his thumb started to draw little shapes into your cheek softly. “You make me so happy.” Peter whispered back. You other hand laid atop his on your face, making Peter pause in his movements. The two of you stared at each other lovingly. Peter tried to shake it off, but he couldn’t help but fall more in love with you. It stunned him that you were here, and he was holding you. He leaned in slightly more as he glanced down to your lips.

You saw his little stare, causing you to drift your eyes down to his lips as well. You smiled lightly as you pulled his hand, causing him to lean close to your face, bending slightly. You moved up and captured his lips in a small and hesitant kiss, just hoping you didn’t mess up your entire friendship with him. Peter gasped and took a short second before he responded, pushing back in and kissing you even more. You couldn’t hold back your smile, as Peter stepped in close between your legs, leaning into your kiss and causing you to slowly move backwards on the bed.

Peter’s hand drifted to the back of your head, holding you as the two of you kissed sensually and slowly. “Fuck,” Peter pulled back, murmuring quietly. His head was still on yours, as the two of you started to breathe hard. “Yeah,” You agreed, smiling brightly. Peter smiled back to you, as he leaned back in, and kissed you again.

The kiss started off slow again, but it increasingly got faster, as the both of you kissed each other harder. You fell completely back on the bed, with Peter on top of you, kissing sloppily but passionately. His tongue found its way into your mouth, as you moaned slightly in surprise. Peter’s other hand slid onto your hip, squeezing gently as he sighed out in pleasure.

You tugged at his hair again, feeling incredibly happy. When Peter pulled away for air, he rolled over next to you, laying on the bed. He gazed at you with a love doped smile, and you did as well. “I wanted to do that for so long,” Peter confessed, blushing at you. His blush was too cute, and you reached over and cupped his cheek. “So did I.” You replied, whispering.

He smiled so brightly it started to hurt, as his head started to spin. “I’m in love with you,” He mumbled, gazing at you with emotion. You raised your eyebrows in surprise and happiness, as you laughed slightly. “I’ve fallen in love with you too.” You admitted, playing with his hair.

Peter felt like all his wishes have been granted, just laying here with you. The way the words fell out of your mouth made him feel lightheaded, and the way your hand tugged, and your fingers circled around his hair grounded him. He scooted closer to you again, as you smiled softly to him. His fingers landed on your lips, lightly tracing them, covering the tips of his fingers with saliva. He lightly pulled your moth open again, as he leaned in for another kiss.

“Fuck, I really love you.” Peter mumbled into the kiss. You giggled, pulling away. “I love you too,” You murmured back, pulling him in again. Your hand slipped under his shirt and gasped at the feeling of his torso. Peter pulled away again, and laughed, speeding to take his shirt off. He tore it off, getting on his knees on the bed, as you did as well, giggling with him.

You gazed up and down his body, feeling arousal build in you. Peter blushed at your stare as you scooted closer to him again. You placed a small kiss on his shoulder, leading it to his neck, making Peter gasp. His arms wrapped around you as he felt his erection grow. He trembled lightly when you started to lick at his neck, and he held you tighter. “I-I’ve never done this before.” Peter mumbled out, stuttering in nervousness but excitement.

You nipped at his neck before gazing back to him. “I haven’t either.” You confessed, lightly whispering. His fingers trailed under your shirt nervously. “Wo-would it be okay?” Peter asked for permission to take your shirt off. You nodded back to him, as he slowly lifted it off, smiling to him.

“Do you want to,” You paused, glancing down at your body as you started to grow wet. “To…make love?” You asked unsurely, cringing at the use of words. Peter blushed as he looked down at your chest as his erection started to feel uncomfortable. He nodded back to you, “Yes!” he blurted, quickly adding on, “Only if you want to.”

You nodded back to him, pushing down your nervousness as you felt another wave a lust hit you. Peter shyly put his hand on the back of your bra, unclipping it with a small sigh. When the bra dropped down, and you pushed it off your arms, Peter gazed back up to you, smiling. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, holding your body to his before he pulled you back in for another kiss. Peter groaned at the feeling of being against you, and you opened your mouth into the kiss, allowing Peter’s tongue through. You sighed at the feeling, as you started to feel down his body. You gasped when his boner hit your hand as Peter pushed you down against the bed, near the pillows now.

“Fuck, you look so good,” You spoke up as Peter leaned away from you, slipping his shoes off. He blushed at your compliment as he started taking off his pants. You started to take yours off too, but Peter stopped you and took control, taking them off for you. He blushed even more at the sight of your underwear.

You gazed down at his underwear as well, with the feeling of getting more wet at the sight of his erection now. You sat up as Peter brushed a hand through his hair. “I remember your first letter, and you told me how you were so happy we ran into each other in Berlin.” You paused, smiling at the memory. “And you sent me a bracelet; I still have it. It’s one of my favorite things.” You admitted, finishing your sentence. Peter blushed at that, as he adjusted his boner, finding it uncomfortable against his underwear.

“You sent me one back,” Peter smiled as you started to reach out to him. “I wear it whenever I’m on missions. It’s my good luck charm.” He chuckled lightly. You nodded back to him, as you trailed a finger up and down his chest.

You shook your head again, giggling softly, “I love you,” You repeated, as Peter started to smile more. “I love you too.” He whispered. Your hand drifted down to the band of his underwear, slightly tugging it down. You glanced up to him, asking him a silent question, to which he nodded. You pulled the underwear more down his legs, revealing his boner, popping out and hitting his stomach.

You parted your lips at the sight as Peter blushed again. You stood up on your knees on the bed and pushed Peter back down where you were laying. You scooted down to in between his legs, and you slowly started massaging his inner thighs.

Peter trembled at the feeling as he pushed himself slightly up against the headboard to watch you. He sighed out as you trailed your hands closer to his cock. “Please…” Peter begged, closing his eyes tight, already hearing his heartbeat outside of his body. You smiled softly just as soon as your hand lightly grazed against him. “Oh…” You heard Peter sigh out, as his eyes opened back up to gaze at you.

You smeared the precum on the top of hic cock, smiling even more as you heard his breathing turned heavier. “Your so pretty,” You whispered, referring to his cock, as your finger trailed on the underneath of it, tracing the vein. Peter blushed harshly at your voice as you licked your finger before pushing yourself closer.

You teasingly licked at his cock and watched as Peter banged his head against the headboard. “Please, please, baby, fuck.” Peter begged out, reaching out to push your head down. You moved away before he could and giggled at his frustrated face. You leaned back down and sent another long lick from the base to the tip, before you licked around his head.

You took him in your mouth, making Peter groan out loudly at the feeling of being inside. “Oh, fuck, fuck,” Peter panted out, as you started to lower your mouth slightly. You struggled to get him all in your mouth, as you opened your mouth as wide as you can. Peter reached behind your head again, curling his fingers against your scalp as he lightly pushed you down. His hips also reached up, as you moaned at the feeling. Peter gasped out a groan at the vibration that sent through his cock from your noise, making you glance up to him with darkened eyes. You hummed loudly again moving your mouth up and down, taking him in. Peter kept moaning and gasping at the feeling, and his head hit against the headboard again, losing eye contact with you, “You- fuck, babe, oh,” Peter breathed out, unable to form a full sentence.

You used your hand, pumping up and down, collecting some saliva to cover the rest of his cock, that you couldn’t take into your mouth. Peter tensed up feeling like he was about to come as he started to grasp onto your hair. “Wait, hold- fuck, I might come,” He stuttered out, making you pause. You slowly took his cock out of your mouth, licking your lips. Peter sighed out, feeling out of breath and amazed, “Shit, that was so good,” He pushed out.

You grinned back to him, as you moved out from in between his legs before you laid down, breathing hard next to him. “Fuck, you’ve got a great dick.” You said again, giggling as Peter stuttered, “Wha-, um, thanks.” He blushed but turned to face you, gazing at your chest. You pulled him in for a messy kiss, after a few more seconds of breathing. Peter instantly returned your kiss, pulling you in closer, and on top of him. Peter moaned at the feeling of your soaked underwear on his thigh, as he pushed his thigh up a little more, making you gasp in pleasure.

Peter grinned into the kiss, as he pressed down your hips, rolling you back and forth onto his thigh, making you moan even more into the kiss, pulling away breathless. “Shit…” You trailed off, at the feeling of your clothed clit hitting his thigh just right. He tugged at your panties, and he gazed back up to you.

“Can I rip them off? I promise to buy you a new pair.” He breathed out, as even more lust pulled into his stomach, at the feeling of you getting yourself off on his thigh. You nodded back, unable to speak as he rolled your hips again, hitting you in the best place. He quickly tore at both sides, and slide them off in an instant, and you both hushed out whimpers at the feeling. “You’re so warm,” Peter whispered, as you slid down against him again, breathing heavily.

You almost cried out at the feeling, rubbing yourself with Peter’s help, lifting you up and down, and sliding you back and forth against his leg. His fingers swiped up some of the juices that collected on his leg from you and licked them, sighing out at the taste. You only grew even wetter, as he slid his fingers down again, and this time, rubbed against your clit as you lowered yourself on his thigh.

“That’s it, baby, you can do it,” He mumbled softly, watching as your eyes opened and closed at the intense feelings. He lifted his fingers against slightly, exhaling as you rolled your hips at a set pace, settling your pussy against him. He circled softly, pushing up onto your clit, as you rolled downwards again, making you gasp.

You pushed your lips against his, to stop your noises from escaping as the music continued to blare from outside the room. You bucked your hips up and moved down, eyes closed tight as you whined out from the intense pleasure. Peter’s cock kept hitting your thigh as you continued your movements for the next few minutes, traveling up to Peter’s lips, biting them and licking and moving down to his neck as he continued to help move you on his thigh.

It was then when you felt your orgasm near and you opened your mouth, crying out from the stimulation. “I- I’m going to come,” You panted out, warning Peter. He nodded, and rubbed into your thighs, “Alright, babe, come for me.” He grunted out, with his cock burning for more as he felt your juices slide across his thigh. You gasped through your orgasm, murmuring Peter’s name as you held your head against his shoulder, as he continued to praise you, “That’s it, baby, such a good girl. You’re doing amazing.” You cried out in desire from his words and your orgasm, as it faded out of you.

You took a couple of minutes to start breathing normally as Peter kissed your cheek, whispering compliments and praises to you. You moved your head slightly to look up to him, “Fuck that was really great.” Your words made Peter shake his head back to you, as he slowly lifted you up to lay down next to him. “I want to try something out,” He shyly spoke up, gazing down at the mess you made on his thigh. He swiped some of your cum up and licked it, making you feel wetness pull again down in your pussy.

You nodded back to him, with an excited smile. He smiled back to you, and quickly turned and placed himself between your legs, leaning down with a gasp. “Fuck, so pretty.” He mumbled, making you feel a blush warm your face.

He started out by licking the rest of your cum off your thighs from earlier, making you tremble. “Mm, you taste so good, fuck.” He muttered, licking around your thighs again, collecting every piece of cum. “You’re doing so good too, fuck.” He praised again. You gasped at it, as you felt your pussy get even more wet than before.

Peter leaned a little more forward, breathing in while facing your pussy, before sending a long stripe to it. You gulped in pleasure, trying to hold down your moans as Peter continued. “Do you think you can come again, babe?” He asked you, before he continued. When you nodded instantly, Peter grinned and leaned down.

He licked right on your clit, making you bite your lip. His fingers found their way to your entrance, and he slowly pushed one in after collecting some of your wetness. He curled his finger in you, once he fully pushed in as he continued to lick around your pussy. “Fuck, so- ohh,” You moaned out, grasping onto Peter’s hair and tugging at it. He hummed against your clit, making you shudder as he started to push another finger in.

Peter’s tongue circled around your clit before nibbling on it gently, making you wail out in pleasure, pushing Peter’s head in even more, as you started calling out his name. He did it again, as he started pumping in and out of you with his fingers, hitting your g-spot, and making you cry loudly, from the immense pleasure.

You felt it burning again, as your orgasm pushed out of you with no warning, and you let out a chocked scream, followed by Peter’s name. He quickly pulled his fingers out of you and licked up all your cum, as you were shuddering and still going through your orgasm. It felt like hours almost, the way you were shivering in delight as you rolled your head to glance down to Peter. You blinked hazily to him and smiled brightly as he leaned back up kissing your body all the way up to your lips. You moaned into the kiss, wrapping your arms around him, as he leaned down onto you.

“You’re so beautiful and perfect.” Peter mumbled against your lips. You giggled slightly, still doped up from your orgasms. “So are you,” You whispered back to him, kissing him even more.

Peter gasped slightly when he felt your body touch his cock again. You glanced down and smiled back up to Peter. “Are you ready?” You whispered to him, kissing his shoulder softly. Peter nodded back to you and kissed your lips again. His lips opened against yours, as the kiss started to get sloppy once again. You groaned into it, tugging and playing with his hair.

Peter slightly pulled away as he positioned himself to you. He trembled with slight nervousness as he gazed back down to you, “I love you,” He whispered. You smiled back, and breathed in, “I love you too, Peter.”

He slowly pushed into you, as you gasped from the stretch. He stopped instantly, hearing your gasp, and he worriedly asked you, “Are you alright, do you want me to move?” His question made you shake your head, telling him it was alright. You grabbed onto one of his hands, holding tightly as you felt yourself adjust to him, “Okay, keep going,” You whispered back, nodding.

He continued, groaning in amazement, at the feeling. Your eyes fluttered shut as it continued to be uncomfortable, but you slowly eased yourself more, unclenching to let him all in. When he pulled back slowly, you started to get used to it more, as a heat started to bump more, making you feel more aroused. When Peter slowly eased himself back into you, you started feeling good, making you sound out, “More, please,” Your plea made Peter shudder in excitement as he pushed into you with a faster speed.

You both moaned loudly, and you wrapped your legs around Peter as he started to gain a pace. “So fuckin’ perfect,” Peter grunted out, as you started to pull him in more with your legs. Your eyes opened, gazing at Peter as he continued to go in and out of you.

One of his hands went down to your chest, circling around one of your nipples, making you gasp in surprise. He pinched and tweaked it, making you cry out from all the pleasure you were experiencing. He yelped out in pleasure when you rolled your hips up, meeting him in his thrusts. “Fuck,” You whined out, breathing heavily. Peter nodded as he leaned down to kiss you hard again.

You gasped loudly, almost crying as he hit your g-spot, into the kiss. Peter moved his kissing down to your neck, sloppily leaving saliva all over your jaw and neck. He stayed in place, hitting the same spot as he pulled in and out of you, making you cry out each time at the intensity.

Peter grunted, feeling himself almost reach his orgasm, as you did as well. He kept pushing in and out of you with a pace, hitting you even deeper as you met every thrust. His hand left your nipple, while he continued to kiss and suck your neck, traveling down to your clit, and rubbing it hard, making you whimper loudly, as your vision started to blur from everything.

With each thrust into your g-spot and every touch sent to your clit, you felt your orgasm max out again, “P-Peter, I’m go-going-” You cut yourself short, screaming out his name as your orgasm hit you, gushing out cum as Peter reached his as well. His thrust started to become erratic and shallow, before he pulled out, leaking cum onto your chest in spurts.

Your cum leaked out onto the sheets as you breathed in and out heavily, along with Peter. He collapsed next to you with a loud groan. Your head lulled over to gaze at him, as you felt his lips near your ear. “That,” Peter sighed out, wiping his face from the sweat that built up, “was amazing.” He finished up, earning a little laugh from you.

You nodded back to him, as he kissed your nose softly. “I love you,” You whispered, staring at him with affection. His hand cupped your cheek and he kissed your lips this time, gently. “I love you too, so much.” He murmured back, smiling softly back to you.

The two of you cuddled, laying there for hours, while tenderly whispering to each other sweet little phrases about love. The both of you were sticky and gross feeling from the cum that clung onto your skin, when you got up to shower, after noticing the music turned down greatly, making you both know the party ended.

Peter held out his hand for you to join him, making you laugh. You could barely walk in without wincing at the uncomfortable and painful feeling between your legs. Peter wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into the hot water with him. You delicately kissed his chest as he squeezed you gently. “I don’t want to go back,” You confessed, running a hand up and down his back in comfort.

He nodded, agreeing with you. “I want you to stay.” He mumbled back, wanting to hold onto you forever. He kissed your head softly, as you fluttered your eyes closed, savoring the sweet and loving memories in your mind.


	110. Peter Parker- Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you do one about being Steve’s daughter and dating peter and he finds out by either one of the avengers telling him or catching you making out in your room thx
> 
> Hi anon! hope you enjoy! Thank you for sending this in :)
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader ft. dad!Steve (Fluff)  
> Warnings: kissing and a little swearing :)  
> Word Count: 778

Peter squeezed your hand briefly, while running with you down the hall to one of the spare rooms. You guys had about ten minutes to hang out without anyone being here, and you guys wanted to take this time to just make out. Before you went into one of the spare rooms, you glanced down the hall further and motioned Peter to follow you back to your bedroom instead.

The lights were already on when you two went inside, but you pushed that thought to the back of your head as Peter spun you around to face him. “I wanted to kiss you so bad today, you looked so cute in the hoodie we got together.” Peter exclaimed, laughing along with you. His hand went to your back, pulling you in close to him.

“Shut up and kiss me then, stupid.” You giggled out, as Peter rolled his eyes to you playfully. You cupped his cheeks with both hands as he leaned in, and you closed your eyes, kissing his lips softly. You stumbled slightly back to the bed as Peter kissed you more, and you responded. You moved one hand away from his cheek to play with his hair, tugging and twirling it in your fingers.

Peter slightly moaned, opening his mouth into the kiss making the two of you use your tongues as well. You sighed out in pleasure as you sat down on the bed, breaking the kiss for a few seconds as you readjusted, and Peter sat next to you. You pulled him into a kiss again, setting a pace as Peter ran his hand up your back.

You heard a noise from the bathroom, put you pushed it off, continuing your make-out session with your boyfriend. Another sound, and it was a toilet flushing slightly, but you furrowed your eyebrows, thinking it was from another room outside yours. But then you heard the bathroom door open.

“What the fuck?” You heard your dad exclaim, and you and Peter separated quickly, breathing heavily. “D-dad! What…” You trailed off when Steve crossed his arms, staring at Peter intensely. You could practically hear Peter gulp in fear as Steve walked closer to the two of you.

He cleared his throat and wiped his face from shock. “I was going to tell you that you had to come with us, but it looks like you’re already busy.” He spoke up, shaking his head down to Peter. You slid your hand down to Peter’s, squeezing it to calm him down as you stared back at your dad.

“Uh, surprise!” You paused, cringing at yourself as the two of them stayed still. “Dad… Peter is my boyfriend.” You said unsurely as you glanced back to Peter, after he squeezed your hand back. He nodded back to Steve, face red from embarrassment and intimidation.

Peter scratched his neck slightly, “Yes, Mister Rogers, uh, Captain America, sir. We have been seeing each other, and I love her.” Peter rambled nervously, avoiding Steve’s stare. You tilted your head back to Peter after he said that.

“You love me?” You whispered to him, as if your dad wasn’t in the room. When Peter gazed back to you, he smiled slightly and nodded, “Yeah, I love you.” Steve sighed out, shaking his head again as he stood in front of the two of you, unsure what to do.

“How long?” Your dad asked, in a slightly gentler tone. You smiled back to Peter, and then glanced back to your dad. “Seven months…” You trailed off, hoping he wouldn’t get upset. Steve raised his eyebrows in surprise and cleared his throat, mumbling, “Are…are you protected?”

You and Peter gasped back to his question, immediately laughing. “Protected?” You laughed out, shaking your head. Peter leaned into his laugh, trying to calm it down since he was still scared your dad would do something. “Dad, we haven’t slept together!” You exclaimed, as Steve sighed in relief.

You glanced back to Peter again though, smiling at his laughter, “Love you too, stupid.” You whispered, slightly elbowing his side. He beamed back to you, feeling his happiness rise from your return of feelings. Steve nodded to himself as he let out a breath.

“As long as you too are safe…and I’ll talk to you later, Queens.” Steve referred to Peter, making him drop his smile fast, gulping in fear. He nodded back to him, “Yes, sir.” As Steve went to go outside. He grinned when he heard you laughing after he stepped out of your room.

Bucky stood there with an amused face, gazing at Steve. “So, you finally found out? I caught them in less than a week.”


	111. Peter Parker- I Like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you do one about being Steve’s daughter and dating peter and he finds out by either one of the avengers telling him or catching you having sex 18+ and things get weird
> 
> hi anon! hope you enjoy! thank you for sending this in, i hope it’s sort of how you wanted it? both peter and reader are over the age of 18! thank you!
> 
> Peter Parker x avenger daughter!Reader (Smut)   
> Warnings: smut, oral, and swearing  
> Word Count: 1.2k

Peter smiled against your skin, as he scooted up closer between your legs. He pressed little open kisses against your inner thighs, making you gasp and shiver. “Fuck, please.” You panted out as your boyfriend smiled even more. His hands squeezed into your thighs, digging his nails into your skin.

You fluttered your eyes closed when you felt him blow light air right above your clit. “Please!” You groaned out, pushing your head behind his head to pull him in closer to stop his teasing. He shook his head, getting your hand off as he glanced up to you with a smirk. “That’s what whores do. Are you a whore, baby?” He whispered, making you widen your eyes, and shake your head vigorously.

“No! I’m good, please!” You begged back, as one of his fingers circled closer down your thigh. “Don’t fucking touch me then.” Peter bit back, making you sigh and nod to him, just desperate for one touch. He grinned at your compliance and pushed himself closer, moving his nose right up against your clit. You gasped in surprise and let out a swear loudly.

He breathed in deeply, and sighed against you, making you shudder again. “Peter, please!” You moan out, pronouncing his name more. He frowned up to you, slightly moving away. “Call me sir.” He spoke up, digging into your thighs again with his fingers. You held your breath and nodded as he rested back down to his position.

Peter opened his mouth to let out his tongue, gently licking you. He avoided your clit, instead just continued all around as you moaned and shifted around. “S-sir, please!” You whimpered out, trying to move your hips to where he would be closer. Peter gazed up to you, “Tell me what you want, angel.”

You felt yourself flush from the nickname, as you tried grinding your hips down even more. “Please, touch- or lick my clit, sir. Please!” You begged, hands clenching into the sheets. He smiled slightly at your plea. He set his tongue out again, licking a long stripe, hitting your clit, just how you wanted, and you cried loudly in relief.

Your thighs squeezed around his head without a conscious thought, and you quickly moved them away when you felt his tongue stop. He chuckled against you and you shivered from the feeling. “No more. Get up, whore.” He sighed out, scooting out away from your legs. You groaned in frustration and quickly grinded your thighs together, trying to get some relief. Peter quickly smacked your leg, making you gasp and spread them again.

“On your knees.” He commanded and you quickly widened your eyes and nodded. “What’s the safe word?” He murmured, wiping the sweat off your face as you got up on the bed. You furrowed your eyebrows, turning around with your knees on the sheets, and you faced the rest of your room.

Your eyes drifted to the door, widening when you saw the handle jiggle. “Wait, fuck, Peter hide!” You whisper shouted over to your boyfriend as your emotions shifted to panic. Peter scrunched his face in confusion, “What?” He asked back dumbly, as you stumbled off your bed, and picked up your towel you threw on the ground after your morning shower with Peter.

You quickly wrapped it around, covering yourself up, as Peter gasped, suddenly aware of the situation. He whipped his head back and forth around your room, groaning when he couldn’t find a place to hide fast enough as the door slowly started to open. He tumbled under your sheets, slowing his breathing as you shifted from one foot to the other, blinking nervously.

Your dad pushed the door open, staring at you oddly. “What took you so long?” He wondered, as he looked behind you. You cleared your throat, shifting in his line of vision. You glanced behind you, internally cringing when you saw Peter’s clothes and shoes on the floor, combined with yours.

“Shower,” You immediately answered back, as your hands started to tremble. You breathed in through your nose, almost groaning at the smell of sex in the air. Your dad raised his eyebrows to you, nodding and opened the door even more, to step inside.

He glanced up at you, “You aren’t wet though?” He questioned back, and you bit your lip, hiding your thinking of how you most definitely wet. “I was doing…stuff in the bathroom.” You answered hesitantly. Your dad sighed, shaking his head.

“I know you’re lying.” He shot back, making you flinch. Oh fuck. You glanced around nervously, as you wiped your face. He continued, “I heard someone shout.” Your eyes widened, cursing yourself in your head. What were you shouting though? You tried thinking about it, but your dad continued.

“Sir? It sounded like they were in pain or something.” Steve continued. He really didn’t mean to interrupt whatever you were doing but when he heard you scream, he ran over, hoping you were safe. He didn’t expect to see you standing there like that, with the clothes on the floor. He shook his head, wondering who the fuck was sleeping with you, hurting you. You were his daughter, and the idea of someone hurting you, made him clench his fists tightly, wanting to punch whoever else was here.

“…I was watching porn?” You hummed out, shaking your head at your lie, realizing how screwed you were. Your dad stepped through the room, glancing around in places, wondering where the person was. “Y/n, you have five seconds to get the fucker out of here. I’ll give them another five seconds to run.” Steve responded instantly, and you shook your head.

You instantly glanced over to the bed, making Steve scoff. He stepped forward, pushing you away when you tried stopping him, to reveal Peter, lying underneath the sheets, shaking in fear. “You fucking hurt her! Why would you-” Steve cut his screams off by grabbing onto Peter’s shoulder, dragging him out of the bed.

His underwear was still on thankfully, and you let out a breath. It was a good idea that he put on his underwear after the shower, well sort of. You yelled at your dad to stop as Peter quickly stood up, stumbling. “I-what? I didn’t hurt her!” Peter denied quickly, holding his hands up in defense.

“Yeah dad! Peter’s my boyfriend, and we’re both legal and it was all consensual!” You shouted, making Steve glance back to you. He scoffed out, pointing over to you and tilted his head.

“Consensual? You were hurt!” Steve shot right back at you, making you cringe slightly. Peter was still shaking as he glanced over to you. “I- uh, I like that type of stuff,” You confessed, instantly shutting your eyes as Steve gasped out in shock.

He looked over to your boyfriend, who nodded back. “It’s all safe, uh we’ve been together for a few months.” He mumbled, trying to stop his shaking. Steve backed away slightly, nodding. He shook his head in disbelief, not wanting to hear anything more.

“Just…don’t do that when I’m here, I’ve got to go. Y/n, we’re talking about this later.” Steve spoke up, making your eyes open slightly. You nodded back to him and glanced over to Peter who sighed in relief. Your dad scoffed again and shook his head, stepping out of the room.

“Shit, Peter.” You giggled out in disbelief. Your boyfriend huffed out a few breaths and nodded back to you, “Yeah, shit.”


	112. Tony Stark- Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @tales-of-spring asked: i am just craving me some fluffy and romantic Tony x asexual reader headcanons, or a Drabble, anything!
> 
> hi sweetie! hope you enjoy! this was cute to write, thank you for sending this in!!
> 
> Tony Stark x Reader (Asexual)  
> No Warnings :)  
> Word Count: 420

You raised your eyebrows back to Tony as he cleared his throat, propping his hands to his hips. “Yeah, I’m sorry, that wasn’t how it was supposed to turn out.” He explained, glancing down at the ruined and burnt dinner he tried baking.

You nodded slowly, leaning forward and poking the food slightly, cringing as you saw more smoke raise up from the plate. “Babe…what was it?” You questioned, not understanding at what you were looking at. It seemed to be Tony’s first time using his oven at this house.

He usually had people cooking for him instead, but for your anniversary today, he wanted to prove that he’s able to do things like cooking. He looked down at the dish in speculation, “I think it might have been a chicken, or a duck? Maybe lamb. But it was wrapped in some plastic, so I never really saw.” He answered, and instantly groaned, realizing where he fucked up.

Yeah, he left the plastic on whatever meat that was.

“Babe…” You trailed off, wanting to laugh. It was very sweet and romantic of him, but at the same time you found it hilarious. Maybe humor was part of your love language with Tony, how you guys love seeing each other smile and giggle or chuckle at the moments you share together.

Tony sighed at himself, realizing he needed to get some sleep once in a while, because not all geniuses can survive without it.

“Do you… maybe want to go where we had our first date?” He brought up, smiling to you. A gasp escaped your mouth, nodding back excitedly.

You two haven’t been back for ages, it felt like. It was just at the park, but it was so sweet, and you two had stayed there for hours, walking around randomly. By the end of the date, your legs ached and so did his, so you two sat down across the park, at the frozen yogurt shop.

“That’s perfect!” You responded, leaping out of your seat, causing Tony to laugh happily.

“No, honey, you’re perfect.” Tony insisted back, grinning back to you, and holding out his hand.

You took it with a smile back to him, shaking your head. “Okay, sure, but what are you then? Mr. Perfect Genius, Best smile, and funniest cook?” You offered back, slightly teasing.

Tony squeezed your hand slightly, laughing along with you. He stopped in his walk, causing you to as well. He gazed back down to you caringly, “You’re the best.” He whispered.


	113. Thor- First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tales-of-spring asked:
> 
> can I request a nonbinary reader x thor fic where thor takes reader out on their first date and after, thor drops them off but reader invites him in their apartment and they have a very sensual and intimate first kiss, maybe some body exploring with some kisses but no sex. thanks love!
> 
> hi there lovely! hope you enjoy! :) thank you for sending this in! it’s a little short but i loved writing it!
> 
> Thor x Reader (Fluff)  
> Warnings: kissing and a lil touching  
> Word Count: 782

You grinned as your date, Thor opened the door, allowing to walk out of the restaurant first. Everything was amazing, the way he treated you, to the way the two of you would laugh over silly little things. You were nervous to go on the date, to the point you almost cancelled it last minute, but you pushed yourself to go through with it, because you would have regretted it. He never once questioned why you were wearing baggy clothes on the date, and you couldn’t help but be excited about it.

 _Did he know though? Should you let him know?_ Those thoughts repeated over again in your head over dinner. And now even more as you smiled to him, stepping into his car. He smiled back to you as he started the engine and drove off. You almost gasped at the speed, to which he slowed down and cracked a grin back to you, “I must get used to these transporters.” He joked, and you laughed back, shaking your head to signal it was okay.

By the time he stopped in front of your apartment, you didn’t want to leave. He was holding onto your hand the whole car ride, making you feel happy you didn’t cancel the date. It seemed as Thor didn’t want to leave you as well, as he squeezed your hand once more, before getting out of the car and opening your car door.

“Thank you.” You smiled, stepping out of the car, and hesitantly walking to your door. Thor followed behind you, and leaned against the wall, smiling as you pulled your keys out. You glanced over to him quickly, smiling even more when you saw he was gazing at you softly. “Would, um, would you like to come in?” You offered quietly, glancing over to him, as you unlocked the door.

Thor tilted his head back to you with a smile, “I would love to.” He answered back. You grinned, pushing the door open and motioned him inside. He followed in, twisting around and smiling at the decorations in the living room. He took a seat on your couch as you closed the door behind you and walked over to him.

“I had a lovely time tonight.” You mumbled, taking a seat next to him, sinking into the couch. Thor smiled back to you as he reached out and traced little circles on your arm delicately. He nodded back, “Same here, I didn’t want it to end.” He admitted.

You smiled again at his words and agreed with him. You scooted a little closer to him as he started to trace up your arm and you suddenly felt guilty. You had to tell him, right? “I’m nonbinary.” You pushed it out, and for a second you froze as his tracing stopped.

“Alright, my dear.” He mumbled, continuing his earlier movements. You smiled happily back to him, as you reached out to hug him. He squeezed you back, as you slowly brought your head to his. His eyes drifted down to your lips, and yours to his as well. In a few small moments, the both of you leaned close and captured each other’s lips in a kiss. It was slow and delicate, as you moved your body closer to Thor’s.

You leaned in more, pushing your tongue out of your mouth as Thor groaned and pulled you slightly onto his lap. His hand traced down to your back, slightly going under your shirt, making you gasp. Thor deepened the kiss even more, as his hand started to trace your spine lightly, and your hand went to the back of his neck, running your fingers through his hair.

You pulled slightly away for air, as Thor glanced back up to you, with puffy lips. “You’re amazing.” He mumbled as his other hand went to your shoulder, lightly running up your collar bone, and making you shiver. His fingers trailed back up to your lips as you gazed up to him, smiling.

Thor leaned back to your lips, as his hand on your back slide around to the front, slowly circling into different parts on your stomach. You gasped at the feeling, and you drifted your attention down to his arm, brushing your fingertips over the scars and bumps, as you kissed him back softly.

Thor pushed himself away from your lips and aimed down towards your neck, kissing softly. You smiled at his sweet and soft kisses, as you leaned down to his cheek, and kissed him lightly. “You’re a really good kisser.” You chuckled as he paused.

“So are you, my dear. I’d like to take you out on another date as soon as possible.” 


	114. Avengers- Legos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> I’m feeling fluffy, what about Bucky x young daughter!reader and avengers x Barnes!reader, where she plays with her Lego and Pokemon figures and leaves them around the compound all the time and just short compilations of when he and the rest of the team step on them and try not to swear around her as it hurts so much? Sorry if you don’t understand what I’m trying to get at!
> 
> hi anon! hope you enjoy! this is actually a short funny story- but i had no idea what Pokémon was till two years ago, still need to learn more about it though. Also, I only included a few of the people on the team! Thank you for sending this in :) (Bucky, Steve, Sam, Natasha and Tony)
> 
> I wrote this in a slightly different way, as I separated the character’s experiences!
> 
> Avengers x Bucky’s daughter!Reader   
> (Age set maybe around 5/6) (Platonic)   
> Warnings: cursing  
> Word Count: 1k

**Bucky Barnes:**

You were his daughter, and he loved you. But fuck, when you left your Legos and Pokémon stuff out, he felt cursed by them. He can’t even tell how many times he’s stepped on Legos, but each time they were such a pain, and he could barely stand it.

It became more of a joke around the Compound with your toys laid on the floor in very random places. They’d be in storage rooms, kitchens, bedrooms, everywhere you would think you were safe.

Today Bucky took you to the indoor pool. It was a lazy day, but he thought relaxing by the pool would be fun. He still needed to teach you some swimming tricks. As he set down your floats, you jumped into the pool, giggling and shouting from the coldness.

“Hey dad!” You yelled out, watching as he turned to you, stepping forward. Your eyes widened as you watched the scene in slow motion. Your dad stepped onto the Pokémon toy you brought today, wincing in pain as he pushed his hands out in front of him, as if to stop himself from hitting the floor in front.

Instead, he fell backwards, instantly shouting out words in languages you didn’t understand. You waddled to the edge of the pool, gazing at your dad worriedly as he scrunched his face together looking at the figurine. “Sorry,” You offered, trying not to giggle as he grumbled silly at the toy, tossing it to the side.

“Yeah, maybe we should take you to the store for other things to play with.” Bucky mumbled, shaking his head in embarrassment at himself.

**Steve Rogers:**

When he stepped onto one of your Pokémon figurines, he wanted to scream. The pain was worse than falling out of a plane, and it doubled when he stepped down on it again by accident. Steve groaned loudly instead, “How the _fuck_ is this a toy?” Bucky gazed to him as he tilted his head, “Steve.” Bucky warned, as Steve shook the toy off.

“Yeah?” Steve answered, gazing down at the Pokémon angrily. “Did my daughter’s toy really just cause you to break out of your ‘Language’ bullshit?” Bucky responded, glancing down to the toy. Steve nodded, gazing back to you. You were sitting on the couch, wearing your headphones while watching cartoons.

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this but- watch your language around her.” Bucky spoke again, making Steve chuckle in response, “Yeah, sorry.”

**Tony Stark:**

He might’ve really enjoyed your Legos. It was like fidget toys for him, and he’d always steal a handful from your box. He didn’t even want Bucky or you to know, because he wouldn’t hear the end of it. He had taken some from the day before, and accidently knocked it off his desk in a rush to grab his coffee while working on a project.

When he went to pick them up, the power went out. He stepped forward, taking his phone out for light, but instead his foot collided with one of the Legos. It stung as it wedged itself against his foot, and Tony yelped loudly, barely catching himself.

The power came back on the next second, as you ran to the lab after hearing Tony. You raised your eyebrows at him, walking through the entrance. “Are you alright?” You questioned, quickly glancing to the ground, seeing your toys.

You looked back up to Tony, smiling as you figured out what happened. He groaned back at you, “Don’t tell anyone I tripped on that.” His words made you giggle as you shook your head back to him.

“Okay, just stop stealing my toys!” Tony muffled his immediate response of cursing by shoving a hand to his mouth. You giggled again, hearing him but shrugging it off as you gazed back to your toys excitedly.

**Natasha Romanoff:**

It happened when she wasn’t concentrating; and that wasn’t often. She was just walking to the next meeting as you skipped by her side, rambling about your favorite cartoons. She was half listening, as she was looking for the meeting room, not remembering the number.

When your Pokémon fell out of your hand, and in front of her, she didn’t see it. She was wearing shoes, yes, but stepping on such a figurine was unexpected, causing her to faulter in her walk, holding onto the wall for support. You started to giggle loudly at her as she let out a small “ _Shit_ ,” under her breath, huffing out in surprise.

“Auntie Nat tripped!” You called out, as your dad and Steve walked out of the meeting room that was a few feet away. Bucky raised his eyebrows back at the two of you, nodding in understanding as he glanced to the ground.

Steve let out a small sigh seeing it as well, “We really need to get rid of those things.” Natasha agreed, but didn’t voice it as she saw your angry pout back at him and your dad. 

**Sam Wilson:**

Your toys were scattered everywhere today as Sam stood in the gym, confused. You gazed back at him as you shrugged, explaining, “Well they need to train as well! They’re assassins like Black Widow!” Sam let out a laugh, knowing you had no idea that Natasha was the Black Widow, but it was for the best now.

He responded in the next second, “We need to pick them up, I think they had enough training for now.” His words followed along with your story, as he started to pick a few of the Legos up. You groaned back at him but agreed.

“Did you know that dad said you trained like you were in my kindergarten class?” You mentioned, causing Sam to shoot right up, staring back at you with astonishment.

“He said that?” Sam scoffed, laughing slightly. He dropped the Legos he picked up as he shook his head, “Well your dad stinks after training, like-” He cut himself off as his foot stepped onto one of the Legos wrong, breaking the fabric of the sock.

Sam cringed at the feeling of pain followed right after, “Oh- motherf- _flipper_ , shark fin!” Sam yelped out, sighing in relief as he avoided the words. You cleared your throat, staring at him in confusion.

“My dad usually says motherfucker, but I like mother-flipper more.”


	115. Natasha Romanoff- Never Been Pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffy angst with my boo Natasha, extra note at the end :))
> 
> Natasha Romanoff x Reader (Angst/Fluff)   
> Warnings: metal  
> Word Count: 613

She noticed it when your eyes would drift up and down her body through a mirror. It was never something causal, Natasha felt it dive into her bones the moment your eyes water. She would never call herself an empath, but at that moment, and from then on, she felt connected to you. It felt like you were the only other one in the room most times, as you kept your eyes on her always.

Can love be sped up with jealousy?

She always wondered about it, remembering your small frowns and scowls from her entering a room. She usually never took note of it with everyone else, but it was just you, everything about you. She felt entranced by you, your presence near her.

Pretty hurts sometimes. Natasha could never go a day without someone lewdly catcalling, but with you by her side, holding her hand, those shouts seemed to drift away. She never noticed if it was because she was solely focused on you, or if it was some other dynamic, she couldn’t explain. It felt right with you, standing near you and always bleeding into every one of your actions. It became a movement, locked in her system.

Your perfume was always muted by the suits you wore for missions. Always covered up, making Natasha wonder if she’d ever see you without it, without anything on. How pretty you’d smell, the way your eyes would cast downwards, and how you’d shyly shift to a side, hiding parts of your body.

She didn’t mean it the first time, smiling coyly at you, hinting at a world surrounded with her love for you. It made her bite her tongue, the way you reacted. Something she thought about every day, how your eyes seemed to open an expansion of said world, showing how accepting you would be with it. Something that paused her movements, questioning her surroundings.

How can someone so closed be so open to love?

Locked away in a high tower, like the princesses of fairytales, calling out for help, Natasha never understood. She never felt worthy, seeing everyone you cut away, except for her. At least, that’s how she interrupted it.

The day you wore something other than your suits, Natasha couldn’t hold herself back anymore. “You’re so pretty, how come I never you like this?” It was only a simple question, but she understood how much it could unpack.

Natasha never understood your reply. The way you coughed in surprise and stared at her with anger. “Never been pretty, stop mocking me.” It was an insult on both ends, something Natasha flinched from. She felt your anger, whatever it was, traveling up through her body.

She shook her head back to you, wanting you to see how you could compare to the beauty of every flower, and every shimmering chandelier she’d encounter before, but she couldn’t. The way your words twisted into her, metal rods bursting into her abdomen, clawing and churning their way into her throat.

Something only so beautiful could come from inside her, something so empathetic. metal shinned, lighting up an indescribable feeling inside, as she stared back down to her body. It tore through her mouth, making her gasp lightly, blinking her eyes back to yours. Everything felt real, as if it were there, but when she stared back to where you sat, you weren’t there.

“Stop it- fuck. Who are you?” She coughed out, staring at the woman.

It wasn’t you anymore. Instead, Natasha stared into a mirror, gazing at her reflection in horror. It smiled back at her, liquid metal burning around her skin as it seemed to chuckle at her.

“I’m you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this can be read in a lot of different ways :)) it’s any way you like!! one can be that the reader was actually real, and maybe natasha was being tricked, or the other can be that this was all a horror mind-game made by natasha for herself. either way, i loved writing this. let me know what you think!!


	116. Loki- Our Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy :)) this is for @ragnarachael 800 followers celebration! Please go check out her blog! She is an amazing writer :) This is my first-time writing Loki! The Reader in this has magical powers/can be seen as a Goddess, connected to nature!
> 
> Prompt 19: “I care for you. Far too much, I fear.”
> 
> Loki x magical/princess!Reader (Implied Smut, Angst, Fluff!)   
> Warnings: implied smut, somewhat graphic description of nature, small mention of wine, magic  
> Word Count: 3.5k

You coughed, feeling a coldness seep through you as you leaned back into your lover’s hug. Loki squeezed you back, kissing the side of your neck, and murmured his sweet praises of you. You smiled at the sound of his voice, and the vibrations you felt traveling from his chest and throat of his breathing and talking. You always felt so alive with him, in every moment, even though there was an indescribable coldness you felt.

Loki smiled slightly, feeling your fingertips trace little hearts on his back. “My darling, I’m afraid we’ll have to be up in time for the coronation ceremony.” He whispered, making your smile slightly drop. You pulled away from him with a pout. You didn’t even care about the coronation anymore, you just wanted to stay with him, now and forever. 

You shook your head to him, as he reached out again, smoothing your lips into a deeper pout, making him laugh gently. Moments like these made you want to burst into happiness, with the way he smiled at you with no hesitation and the love you could see in his eyes made you only want to return your love even more.

“The coronation won’t happen for a while.” You mumbled back, gazing up to him, as his fingers slipped from your mouth and now onto your neck, lightly rubbing the love marks he made last night. “And why is that?” He countered back, raising one eyebrow back to you.

You shrugged back to him, giggling as he shuffled closer to you in the bed again. “A coronation wouldn’t take place without the Princess.” You replied softly. It was true, ceremonies won’t start unless the whole royal family was there. Your planet was one of traditions and luxury. Any ceremony to take place at the palaces would include you and the rest of your family, including distant cousins.

Loki shook his head in disbelief, chuckling a little. “This coronation is for you to become the official Princess. I’m afraid, what Midgardians call _ditching_ , is out of the situation here.” His voice sounded out. You frowned at the mention of Midgard, finding his observations strange. You shook your head at him, closing your eyes slightly.

“Midgardians have no place here, but what of your plans, Loki? Will you soon tell me why you spend hours studying such a lowly planet?” Your questions could show your distain at the planet. The use of his name made Loki understand your upset tone. You only felt that way because of how your lover disappears for so long, only leaving you vague promises and explanations. He never once told you what this plan was, or even why he had made it. You could almost say you were jealous of a planet. It made no sense in your mind, but when you’d see Loki sneak out of your bed, jealousy would burn into you.

Loki sighed back, while his face softened even more to you. “My dear, my plans are for you, for us. But let’s not dread on something that is not here; you must be up, at least when your handmaiden arrives.” He stressed out his last few words, knowing how much trouble you would be in if he was caught here, under the sheets with you.

Your eyes drifted away from him as you nodded; almost feeling a part of you snap away, just a little. Your gaze reached the garden outside, as you furrowed your eyebrows, watching as dozens of leaves twinkled away, making a light hole appear in your heart, knowing it was from your personal garden. One of Loki’s hands distracted you again, causing your attention to shift over to him.

He smiled lightly at you, tracing your collarbone. “May I?” He murmured, making you tilt your head back to him confused. His smile brightened even more, as his hand slowly traced down your body, making your mouth open slightly, “Yes you may,” You responded, giggling as he raised his eyebrows in excitement.

The coronation was extremely boring, just as you foretold before to Loki, a few weeks ago. Your dress was covered in jewels from vast lands, and the tiara was even more beautiful. The dress made you feel uncomfortable to move in, with the added weight of the gold and diamonds laying on your skin. Each time you moved, you would hear jingles of the jewels touching each other, and glimmering everywhere. The tiara was slipped in what you know to be a gold to have only been touched by your ancestors and your present family. No one was to touch your tiara, but you now.

The celebration was long, you made small talk with many, but your eyes lingered on Loki in the back. He had been watching you the entire time, completely entrapped in awe of your exquisiteness. He sat on one of the seats, ignoring others as usual after paying his honest respects to your family. His brother had shown up as well, already drunk but all the livelier, as he brought the party just some fun. If there was one person here that would out glow you, it was Thor.

You wished Loki would stay here with you. The only other moment the two of you had together after your coronation, was when he had slipped into the bathroom with you. His arms wrapped around you delicately, as you sighed into his hug, feeling relieved. “My Princess, I love you.” Loki chuckled out, feeling amazed that you were now an official Princess. You smiled back, feeling your face heat up slightly at his words.

“I love you too, my Prince.” You mumbled back, savoring the moment. Loki pulled away a second too soon, causing you to pout slightly back to him. He cupped your cheek, as he stepped closer to you with a tender face. You scrunched your nose back to him, feeling confused by his expression, as it turned to something you could only describe as sadness.

His gaze slipped away from you as he started speaking. “I will not be able to see you for quite some time, darling. I’m afraid this will be our last meeting together for a while.” He paused as you started to feel your tears fall down your face, shaking your head back to him.

“I promise you, we will be together at last, when Midgard is ready.”

Those were his parting words to you, as you cried, trying to reach out to him again; but he was already gone. You did not realize this was going to be the last time you held his hands in yours, cold from his temperature, but warm with your love.

Time passed slowly at first, as you tried to understand your Prince’s words. You couldn’t do anything with them, knowing it was Midgard that tore you two apart, but he promised to come back. With his promise, you found time started to flow as it normally did, soon his promise became one of your own, and you promised to yourself you would be okay without him now. You focused your love on your garden now, your true love, placing each living organism into your heart. You cared for the garden, as it was a part of you, one that grew constantly from your admiration and touch.

The vanity set glowed under the sun, as you sat in your personal garden, at your estate. It was an interesting add to your garden, but you realized how long you spent there each day, knowing you needed to do your duties as Princess somehow. You would slip papers into your vanity’s drawers, knowing to work on them later, signing important changes for the kingdom, as you grew more into your role as Princess.

Pink and violet flowers flew gently around you, creating a gentle breeze that felt as if it was caressing the back of your neck. Your lips parted as you lifted the glass to your mouth, sipping the luxurious wine that your lover gifted you, months ago. You closed the drawers, once you were done with your work, smiling softly at your accomplishment. You gazed all around the garden, avoiding the reflection in the vanity, wondering of which plants to grow next. Branches danced delicately and gently on the ground, almost smiling back to you as you leaned down, touching them.

A golden streak of sunlight hit your body, as you stood, spinning around and smiling as you glanced over to the flower following your movements. “Such a beauty.” You whispered, holding out your hand as the flower floated down onto your palm, marking your skin in a gentle kiss. The vibrancy of the flower almost grew instantly, when you smiled even greater than before.

Your eyes found the vanity again, making you lose your smile. Your reflection was one you only felt compelled to think of your lover, remembering the soft kisses he’d place on your cheeks. Affected by your emotions, the flower withered out of your hand and onto the floor. You glanced back down, feeling distraught between the reflection and your flowers. You settled for a smile back to the flower, whispering it a sweet promise, to love it forever.

The vanity lit up again, as you sat back down on the seat, and placed your hands down. Your attention appeared on the mirror, looking through into your eyes as you wondered such fantasies of what ifs. Enchanted by your frown and eyes, the mirror began to fade, as you started to gaze through to the other side. It was almost too dark to see, but a figure moved forward, making you flinch back in the seat, shocked.

You leaned back forward again, as you scrunched your eyes, getting a better look inside. A deep blue fire ignited, as the figure grew closer to you. “My dear…” A voice called out, making you gasp, recalling Loki’s endearing names for you. The figure collapsed on the ground, pushing out an arm to the mirror. You held back, still searching.

“Loki?”

Silence ensured after you summoned his name from your lips. You shuddered when you felt a chilling breeze hit your skin. Behind you, flowers faltered in their flowing movements, some dwindling to the floor in despair, as branches creaked out, at the name. You didn’t take any notice though; instead, your eyes never blinked as the figure’s hand reached the mirror.

Hesitatingly, you inched your hand closer to the mirror, eyeing the figure built up the strength to stand again. As he took his first step, a petal snapped away from one of your precious plants, dropping in anguish at the arrival of your lover.

“My dear, my love for you grows each day as we stay apart. Now, I dread the seconds as they pass, as if they do not care for our passion. Time is against us; a wrecked spell that neither of us can control.” Sorrow and self-pity grew spouted from your stomach, building as Loki stepped forward the glow of the sun from your garden. 

Dozens of flowers cried out in pain, beckoning for your help. Your ears became blocked off to nothing else but your lover’s voice. The dreadful plant grew through your stomach, branching out and in through your ribs as you saw a glimpse of Loki’s face. “Where have you been? Your skin is _rotting_ away, darling, what happened to you?” You wept out, tears rushing down your face, collecting on the ground as the branches around your feet shrieked in agony as the water hit as acid to their skin. Burns spread across the branches, traveling to the center root of the loving tree in the garden, only spreading with every one of your tears dropped.

You didn’t notice anything, as your focus and attention was all on your Prince.

Loki glanced down at himself, not following your words. He shook his head in confusion back to you, as he knew he looked perfectly fine on the outside, “My dear, what…” He trailed off, unable to speak as he saw the chaos of your garden. The luscious plants now shriveling, and the colors fading from its once beautiful vibrancy.

You sobbed out again, pushing your hand up and into the mirror, cupping his face. “I’ve waited for you, and I will continue, darling. But when? When will you come back? And what have you become? I feel…stuck without you, Loki! You promised me forever but left once I was happy. I love you, Loki!” His breath caught in his throat as he glanced back around you in fear and worry. Your use of his name reminded him once again of your feelings of Midgard, and he knew how distraught he made you now.

He lifted his hand anxiously, pushing it through the mirror and trembling as he placed himself on your shoulders. He glimpsed over your shoulder, squeezing it gently, as another wave of terror hit the nature. Beautiful daises ripped themselves out of the poisoned soil, shredding their delicate origins apart. The toxic spread across back to you, fluctuating the garden into a graveyard, something only a Jötunn is capable of. He tore his hand away from you, flinching away from your hold, gasping in horror at himself.

Was this what his powers did? Was this the destiny for the God of Mischief? He couldn’t breathe in as he watched another anguished cry rumbled out of your throat, as you smashed down his gift, the one he gave you for your anniversary. The wine and its glass shattered into millions of pieces, brushing itself into your skin as you stood up, backing away from the mirror.

“I have sat, yearning for you in this chair, constantly waiting!” You yelled out, anger bubbling into your through your feet, from the pain you felt from the shards of glass. The stunning colors that once shone with vibrancy and delight in the flowers, the plants, and the loving tree, now dwindled to its last day. Your blood ran gray, staining into the branches you tripped back on, as you continued to back away from your lover.

Loki tried blinking away his tears, but his terror grew as he watched the world behind you dulled. “My dear! Please, I will come back! I had to leave, for you! Luscious and exotic worlds anticipate your soon rule as Queen, alongside of me. I will conquer them for you, I _promise_. I will prove my undying love for you, my Queen.” His plead bled through your ears, as the sprout that grew into your ribs started making its way through your heart and up into your eyes. You shook your head back to your lover, scoffing in disgust back to him.

Cries rang all around you, as the last of the color in the loving tree died out. They all beseeched you to tear your gaze away from the mirror, and back to them, but you couldn’t hear them now. The sprout of negativity leeched its way, covering your ears as it started wrapping itself around your head.

Loki cried in terror again, begging you to stop, to get away. You wouldn’t listen to his yells though, as you backed away into the fence of your garden. The sprout of heavy doubt and disgust stared back into his eyes, as Loki apologized and begged you, “ **I care for you. Far too much, I fear.** Please, my dear Queen, don’t turn to this, don’t become a part of my dreaded ancestry’s victims. I love you! I promise you; I will come back!” He reached out one last time, touching the mirror, sending you one last look of despair, and the mirror froze.

It cracked and shattered instantly, tumbling down onto his lap as he breathed in heavily, trying to calm his cries for you. The dark and cold room rumbling once again, as Loki trembled up, wiping off the shards of glass and magic off his body. The planet growing colder than Loki while he turned away from the shell of the mirror.

The tesseract glimmered in the corner of his room, calling his attention, almost taunting him of his loss. Loki staggered over to the tesseract, gripping it harshly into his hands, focusing his agonizing loss into the power, sending out pulses of energy back into the universe. “I promise,” He panted out, coughing as his throat burned back in protest. “I promise I will come back and make you Queen. Midgard will be yours to roam, gardens and forests will forever be inclined to you, my dear.” Loki collapsed onto the floor again, becoming mesmerized with the fantasy of ruling Midgard with you.

“We will get away from our families, my Queen. You and I will finally be together, I promise.” Bringing the tesseract to his mouth, Loki pushed in a soft kiss, forever sealing his fate as the God who Lied, falling for his own deceits.

You shuddered when you finally opened your eyes again, gazing at the destruction. A chocked sob came from your mouth as you brought yourself to the floor, trembling as you pushed a hand to the branches and grass. It was all dead, gone. Your head started to spin, and a ringing noise bombarded your ears, “No, no, come back!” You cried down to your plants. There was no response this time.

You glanced back to the broken mirror on your vanity, shaking your head. The cracked mirror fell apart in that instant, as you looked through it, now seeing the destruction and death your plants had faced. “I’m sorry,” You sobbed out, picking up a daisy, trembling as you set it against your lips. It made no movement as your tears continued to fall.

Months poured away as you threw yourself into your work, feeling even worse as you noticed the downfall of crops across the kingdom. They were all affected by you, that even people started to beg you for mercy, thinking it was their fault. It wasn’t, instead it was the God of Mischief, one that you thought you could trust, but he broke you down.

You wondered every passing moment if that was his intention from the start. The way he kissed you, the way he’d hold your hands, the way he’d sneak in gifts of affection, the way he loved you… Was it all a lie? A game? Perhaps. You started to convince yourself to it, knowing to never trust anyone who lies again.

The turning point for you was when you remembered your promise to yourself. That you would be okay without him, as you were before you even met him. You didn’t try to forget him, but you couldn’t take yourself down to your personal garden again. You started to love yourself more, focusing on the good of your people, watching as the joy spread among them. It slowly drifted to you, after you began to go outside more often, meeting your people.

The first time you saw a sprout of green again was when someone had gifted you their favorite book, claiming it would lift your spirits. It did, the way your people loved you even after the loss of most of the food the kingdom produced. Your family loved you even more now, focusing more on you, teaching you the ways of being Princess, training you to become Queen one day.

Green spread again quickly after that. Happiness built up in you, as you loved nature once more, and you loved yourself once again. Thoughts of Loki were now distant, you no longer wondered much of him. You didn’t stick around for meetings that involved Asgard affairs, knowing it was now just chatter to you.

You finally found yourself in your garden again, with the vanity and broken mirror gone. What once was there, flourished again, even more. Luscious beauty of the trees grew around you, with flowers smiling up to you, sending you even more love than you thought was possible. As if you were drifting, you felt affection lift you up, as the garden glowed even brighter than ever, glimmering under your love and one of the Suns that circled your planet.

Recently, you would hear slightly rattles of a snake slivering in and out of your garden. Each time you would try to find it, it would disappear, making you laugh. It never disrespected your garden either, causing you to smile each time you would hear it.

Today, you felt the snake near you, as you sat in the grass, softly combing through it with your fingers. You made no move to gaze at it, or hold it, knowing of its shyness with you. Instead, you smiled softly, “What shall we call you?” You wondered aloud, addressing the snake.

It seemed to slither in response, making your smile brighten. You shook your head, wondering as a name popped into your head. Before you could stop yourself, you spoke up, “How does my Prince sound?” A shocked silence hit your ears, as the snake seemed to stop moving as well. You paused to yourself, furrowing your eyebrows at the familiar nickname, and shook your head, knowing it was alright.

“I think it’s perfect for you. Maybe one day, when we finally meet, you’ll be my King.” You paused, giggling to yourself. It was your adieu for the past, knowing you would soon need to marry someone. The snake slithered in agreement, slowly coming closer to you, as you sat in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The snake symbolizes Loki, as he returns but he doesn’t want to break your heart again in his other form, knowing it would only lead in the downfall of your kingdom. He lives away in your garden, pretending it to be his Midgard with you, foolishly thinking you would feel the same way. He never fulfilled his promise to you, but just being close to you will be a gift both of you will cherish.


	117. Bucky Barnes- Rosemary and Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tales-of-spring asked:
> 
> Hey darling! Can I request a bucky barnes x trans!female reader where reader is a baker and bucky is a loyal customer and starts flirting with reader. Reader is shy at first because they're not out yet but bucky sweetly reassures her that he's very much into her and he's his usual flirty confident self. Thank you so much!
> 
> hi hun! hope you enjoy! just a note that the reader is male-to-female transgender :)) please let me know if I wrote this alright, or if you have any notes for me, because I’d love to write with a trans!reader again, but I’d like to know if I should include information or change up my writing style! I think it’s important to have a more inclusive community in fanfiction, and you can request anything you’d like here (but please feel free to send some information or direct me to sites that I can learn more).
> 
> Requests are open! Thank you for sending this in!  
> Bucky Barnes x trans!female!Reader (Fluff)  
> No Warnings :)  
> Word Count: 500

He came in again. Your favorite customer, maybe even part of the highlight of the day. Today he was holding up some flowers, smiling sweetly to you and you had to bite your lip to stop yourself from beaming so much. 

“Having a good day, Mr. Barnes?” You greeted, glancing down to the bouquet of flowers again. Bucky grinned back at you, nodding as he stepped closer to the register. “Every good day starts with you,” He retorted, and then cringed slightly at the cheesiness. You felt yourself blush, as you rolled your eyes playfully back to him. 

“You mean my pastries?” You asked softly, walking behind the counter, to guide him to the freshly baked goods. You smiled at the corner of the display, seeing one of the desserts you had been experimenting with. It tasted heavenly, but you weren’t sure what customers would think. 

Bucky tilted his head back to you, but his eyes drifted down to the pastries, scanning them. “Hm, not entirely,” He cleared his throat, “You know your pastries are very sweet.” He trailed off slightly, knitting his eyebrows together, just hoping he wasn’t coming off too strong, “I’m sure they get their signature sweetness from your personality.” 

You laughed out of shock at his flirting, feeling them hit your heart. It made you rethink a few things, knowing that it’s a possibility that he wouldn’t ever come here again if he knew. But you had to at least hint that you were trans, because you didn’t want to hurt either yours or his feelings in the future.

“Mr. Barnes…” You murmured, feeling conflicted as he smiled back up to you innocently and loving. “Call me Bucky, please.” He responded after a second, as he set the bouquet on top of the counter, leaning against it. You felt yourself struggle to think about how to let him know. 

You cleared your throat, “Bucky, I just want you to be aware that well, my life might be different compared to some people you know.” Bucky furrowed his eyebrows back at you, shaking his head, seeing no problem to that. He still wanted to know more about you. 

“That’s okay. Any way your life is or how you’re feeling, I just want to know you better, hopefully spend some time with you?” He spoke softly back to you, leaning closer to you as you sighed in relief. You lightly giggled as you stared back down at the flowers, knitting your eyebrows as you noticed a few weren’t flowers.

“Bucky- is that perhaps rosemary with roses around it?” You questioned, gazing back up to him. Bucky laughed back, nodding and smiling brightly, “Yeah, for my favorite baker.” You smiled brightly back to him, “Oh Bucky, thank you!” Your words made him blush slightly.

He cleared his throat as he glanced back to those new desserts you made. “May I buy one of those? And if you’re not too busy, would you want to sit with me?” You nodded back to him, happy as you felt something sweet blossom in your heart.


	118. Bucky Barnes- Dinner Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hiii I just wanted to ask whether you’d write smut for Bucky? Maybe with riding or something (reader sub) if you’re not comfortable with this then please don’t write it and I’m sorry, I love your writing!
> 
> hi sweetie! thank you for sending this in! hope you enjoy :) please read the warnings. Backstory of Bucky, he’s a hitman high up in a mob’s ranks. Reader has a sex deal with him, as they both crave touch/sex with no attachments. i think this is one of my favorite smuts I’ve ever written!! Thank you to those that helped me!!
> 
> mob!Bucky Barnes x Reader (Smut)  
> Warnings: smut, sub!Reader, cursing, thigh riding/cock riding, public sex, mention of suit/clothing kink, clothed!Bucky/naked!Reader, sex deal, mention of crime, mention of praise kink, no protection, mention of degrading, some biting, overstimulation and fingering  
> Word Count: 2.1k

It came in ripples, you could almost predict the pattern, as he’d sigh and turn the page of his book, gazing at you as he knocked his thigh up and down. It was too fucking slow, but he’d smirk down at you, and whisper something so fucking dirty, it made you lose count of the time that’s passed by. His fingers would drift by your aching heat in moments as he’d lean over and pick up a glass of water from the dinner table. Maybe it was his ring finger or just his index, you couldn’t even fucking look down or you knew you’d just spontaneously cum across his suit. That was one of the best but worst things about this deal you made with him, every time you’d want him to fuck a few inches deep into you, he’d wear his suit, knowing how much it turns you on. 

His thighs were something you could never get enough of. 

They were made for just this moment, you swore it. You’d shift your hips unapologetically against the durable fabric of his pants. The heat was something intense as well, only increasing even more as he’d pop his leg up and use his hand to press you down even more, sliding you in circles. You’d sigh over at least ten times in under a minute, leaning back against his chest, as sweat coated your skin, as you’d try catching your breath to mutter something you couldn’t understand back to Bucky. 

Wetness soaked on his suit, and all over your inner thighs, dripping down on your legs and onto the floor. Sometimes he’d press his cold metal hand on the back of your neck, as he’d kiss your ear again, biting and nibbling when others would move through the room. He’d always do this to you, but you loved it, as you watched the shameful stares of others, shaking their head as they’d leave the room. But they never spoke up, never even muttered under their breath about their thoughts. 

You felt adored at their actions. You knew some truly envied you, some truly were disgusted by you, but they never said anything. A power so easily but carefully woven by your partner- plaything, Bucky Barnes. You didn’t care that between your fucking sessions, he was out doing unforgiving things to people you might know. His cock made you see past that, as well as his shitty but hot attitude, always speaking to you as his only one in his sight, but fucking you raw and hard, teasing you endlessly. 

The names that would utter out of his lips, you felt so fucking lucky, hitting the jackpot as he’d praise your soul and personality, but degrade your body as you’d like. 

You felt his sigh hit your bare back as he leaned to kiss your shoulder blade, “You going to be good for me today, sugar?” Bucky muttered to you, dragging his mouth against your skin. You nodded slowly, turning your head to him slightly. “I want to cum sir, please.” You begged, whimpering when his movements came to a stop.

“Louder.” Bucky demanded, watching on with a smirk and a hard on pressed up against you, as you let your head fall back against his neck. Your eyelids started to flutter open and shut frequently, giggling and sighing loudly as you saw one of his friends walk by with a curious stare at the two of you. Bucky lifted a hand to him, greeting and dismissing him. “What do you want me to do?” He whispered, as you gasped when his fingers swirled on your inner thigh again, tracing unrecognizable shapes upwards, and towards your pussy. Your head shifted into his neck even more, as your mouth moved up against his pulse.

“Fuck me, sir.” You pleaded, moaning as he finally traced around your pussy, glistering his fingers in the hot wet slick that dripped from you. Bucky groaned along at your voice, swirling around to soak his fingers in your wetness, pushing one of his fingers directly onto your clit, rubbing in soft circles. You opened your mouth again as you struggled to breathe in as pleasure ripped through you once his other hand found your areola, pinching it harshly.

You felt one of his fingers enter you slowly, as you started to slobbery kiss his neck, biting in random places. He pushed in as far as he could, curling his finger and causing you to cry out against his neck, knowing your orgasm was near. How long has it been since you last came? You couldn’t remember, everything was so fucking hazy, but you loved it as you started to push down even more onto his hand, gasping loudly.

“Look at how wet you are, playing good girl today, are we?”

You frantically nodded back to him, as you felt your nerves peak even more as he started to pace his finger faster into you. Tears drifted down your face, as your breathing picked up, Bucky starting to match yours as he felt his clothed cock hit your ass just right. “Ple-please,” Begs and cries came from your lips, as his focus on you increased, flicking at your clit at an uncontrolled speed and pressure while he started to pump two fingers into you now, curling into you to hit you in the right spot.

“Sir!” You yelped out, moving away from his neck as you curled your back upwards, wheezing for air as everything poured down on you in those few moments. Your orgasm pushed through without warning, causing you to blank for moments that felt as if hours passed, quivering against Bucky as he continued to lengthen your orgasm, kissing down the back of your neck and pushing his fingers into you.

He smiled as you collapsed against him, finally catching your breath, barely able to open your eyes back to him. “I’m not done with you.” He spoke up, watching as you huffed out again, blinking slowly. You hummed back, struggling to move into a more comfortable position as you felt your pussy shiver at random seconds, still recovering from your orgasm.

Bucky carefully wrapped his arms around you, pulling you up but also moving you to face towards him now. He set you back down with another smirk, leaning forward to kiss your lips. You slowly brought your attention to it, sighing as Bucky wiped some of your cum off your inner thighs and his leg. He licked your lips as he brought his finger up to the side of your mouth, and he pulled away, watching as you took his finger into his mouth now. You moaned against it, swirling your tongue and flattening against his finger watching as his breathing became unsteady.

“That’s it, such a precious doll.” He murmured, appreciating every moment he had you here. You groaned, pulling away from his finger, watching as some spit dropped down his finger and down on you. You shifted your hips against him, testing out as you started to feel your orgasm-high come down, wanting more still.

“Sir?” You whispered, gazing back to him, almost shyly now. You knew exactly what you wanted, and it wasn’t something you have ever tried before. You wanted to ride his cock until you felt brimmed with his cum, sobbing from the over stimulation and heat; it’s something you’ve only dreamt about but now you knew you had to do it.

Bucky nodded back to you, as he held back a groan when you rocked your hips against his again. You bit your lip as you reached up for his hair, curling it in you fingers, “I want to ride you.” You spoke up, watching for his reaction. Bucky raised his eyebrows back to you, feeling his clothed cock hammer against your skin again.

“You think you can?” He questioned back, and you instantly nodded, “Yes sir,” You mumbled. Bucky leaned back even more on the comfortable seat at the head of the table, sighing back to you. “I think you deserve my cock for now, but if you can’t do it, no more for you today.” He responded, tilting his head to you.

You gulped, taking the risks as you squirmed back slightly in his lap. It would be the first time you ever were in a position, on top of him. You grinned excitedly, as your hands went to his zipper, quickly undoing it while trembling. When you moved his cock out of his underwear, Bucky exhaled in relief, watching as it bounced out.

You shivered as you raised your hips over his, making sure you were lined up. Bucky held onto your side, helping you out, “Are you sure you want to do this?” He murmured to you, causing you to nod back to him, ready to take his cock. You felt your pussy quiver as you started to slowly lower yourself onto him, trying to breathe steadily. You bit your lip harshly as you started to notice how difficult it was, trying to move yourself all the way down, to get him in you.

You tried not to make yourself clench as you started to move further down, moaning loudly. Bucky held your hips tightly, slowly helping you and groaning at the feeling. His head leaned back as he let out, “Fuck, so good,” closing his eyes tightly at the feeling of being inside you. You grinned back at him, feeling more confident as you finally rested against him, before you pulled back up slightly, cocking your hips up gently.

You gasped when you brought your hips back down, rolling them as Bucky started to push his up to meet your movements. “Oh, oh” You pushed out, breathing as you two did it again, feeling his cock hit you deeply.

“Keep going,” Bucky grunted, as you felt the burning pulse return in you as you started to go at a rhythm, up and down with groans of his name. You whimpered loudly as he started to take control, holding onto your hips with intent, bouncing you on his cock. You only had your focus on him now, not caring that people passed by in the room quietly whispering to each other, rushing away. The room started to spin as his cock started to hit you in the right spot, making you yell out, crying in shock at the pleasure you were receiving.

Bucky groaned along with you, quickly moving his hand back to your clit, and started rubbing it quickly and with intent as he gazed up at you. “I want you to cum again.” He pushed out, gasping as you started to roll your hips even more. You nodded back as he started to move closer to you, pulling you in more to him. He kissed you deeply, opening his mouth as he let noises from feeling you. You kissed him back intensely, licking his lower lip as you wrapped one arm around his head, “Sir…” You moaned out against his lips.

“I love fuckin’ you,” Bucky responded after pulling away for a quick second for air. He leaned back in, kissing you as he swiped again at your clit, causing you to move your hips upwards quickly in shock. You gasped out a quick laugh in the kiss before pulling away again, kissing down his neck with drool dropping from both of you.

“I- I’m going to cum again!” You spoke up, stuttering as Bucky started to slam your hips down onto his even harder. Right as you felt him hit your g-spot again, it all came crashing down, rushing over your body. Your vision blanked out as you cried out at the overstimulation hitting you again, throbbing out of you, in almost a painful way.

Cum gushed out of you, around Bucky’s cock as you started to clench uncontrollably. Bucky let out of loud curse, feeling himself start to follow you as he jerked you up and down on him hard, “Where do you want it?” He asked quickly, gazing at you while he panted.

“In me,” You murmured back, feeling out of breath. Bucky cursed again, coming in your pussy deeply, feeling it continue to pulse out of him for seconds as he let go of your hips. You moaned at the feeling, still shivering from the effects of your orgasm. You felt his softening cock in you as you slowly moved away, letting his cock drop back on his lap. In an instant, you could feel his cum fall out of you, dripping onto his pants.

“Mm, that’s a good girl,” Bucky whispered, watching as you lifted your fingers from his pants, licking it off. You grinned back to him, humming softly, “Thank you sir.”


	119. Bucky Barnes- Dick Too Big

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi, whenever you can, can you write Bucky x reader where he’s really smug about her not being able to walk after they get done “doing the do”
> 
> Hi! Thank you for sending this in! Hope you enjoy :)   
> Bucky Barnes x Reader (Fluff)  
> Warnings: Implied smut and swearing  
> Word Count: 394

Bucky grinned down to you as you shifted your hips slightly, groaning. It was early in the morning, after the night you spent with him, and you felt horrible. You felt a burn whenever you moved, and fuck, when you stood up, it was much worse. You shuffled slowly to the bathroom while Bucky offered to help you, “You know, doll, I can carry you, maybe we can shower together?” You groaned at his words.

“Babe, fuck that, I can barely walk!” And with that, you fell over. You sighed out, irritated as the pain worsened and Bucky giggled quietly, “You sure?” He didn’t mean to be so smug and tease you, but it was just too funny and cute to him.

“I- I mean, you can carry me, and start a bath?” You mumbled out after a minute of struggling to stand up again. You were almost too stubborn to say anything, but you did need the help to get there. The bath would help you feel better as well.

Bucky hummed gently, picking you up before he set you on the covered toilet seat. He leaned over and started to run the water. When he gazed back at you, his face softened as you pulled your shirt off. “I’m sorry,” He paused, watching as you pouted back to him.

“It’s okay babe. I don’t regret it, but I need an excuse to get out of training today.” You responded, whispering to him. Bucky felt his smile widen at you, almost chuckling again.

He continued to finish his previous apology, “I’m sorry that my dick’s too big.” You rolled your eyes at him, letting out a laugh, as he smugly grinned back to you.

“Shut up babe,” You laughed out as he started to say something else about his dick. He paused before laughing, and picked you back up, to set you in the warm water.

It was quiet for a moment, as you soaked in the water, and Bucky sat beside you, on the floor. He gazed down to the bruises from yesterday as he felt another surge of smugness wash over him. He knew you enjoyed them too, so he didn’t feel bad.

“Hey bitch,” He took a moment. Your eyes widened back to him playfully at the nickname, before you raised your eyebrows, “Yes dumbass?”

“Love you. Want some Tylenol?”


	120. Steve Rogers/Reader/Peter Parker- Baby Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @donutloverxo I hope you enjoy hun!! This ones more angsty, but it has a happy ending :) I really liked writing it, I think it sort of helped me figure out how to write dynamics between three characters more. 
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader x Peter Parker (Angst/Fluff)  
> Warnings: crying, swearing, nudity, and age gap  
> Word Count: 3.6k

You smiled as you felt Steve press kisses into your back. “Stevie…” You groaned out, giggling slightly as you felt him pinch your skin. It was barely 5AM, and he was already wide awake. You had no idea how he could do that, but it was always fun to feel him greet you good morning. Steve let his hand drop across your stomach, lightly poking and pinching you again while he kissed down the back of your neck. He squeezed at one of your breasts, causing you to giggle, starting to feel awake now.

“Steve, why are you already up?” You murmured, rolling over to face him.

He didn’t answer you, just smoothed his hands down your back, gazing up to you lovingly and with something you couldn’t explain. “What’s happening?” You questioned, furrowing your eyebrows together as you saw his shirt was already on. Steve smiled almost sympathetically down to you, moving his hand away from your body. “Have to leave, remember?” He responded, quickly glancing at the clock.

“What? I don’t remember?” You asked back, rolling up in a sitting position against the headboard. You had no idea that he was leaving, and you felt a bite of worry eat away at you when you heard him sigh deeply. He scooted up, swinging his legs out of bed, as he looked back at you briefly. He stood up while shaking his head slightly.

Steve shook his head back to you. “It’s a meeting, I have to go” He murmured. He didn’t see as you silently scoffed back, immediately irritated. There were no meetings at this time of day, unless it was urgent. You would have gotten a call for it, along with the rest of the Avengers; not just Steve.

He always had an excuse to leave you early in the mornings.

Whether it was an “emergency mission” which he usually signed himself up for, to training, to a meeting, it was always an excuse. You bit your lip trying not to think negatively but you knew why he did that. You knew how hesitant he was to be seen with you. It wasn’t something you cared about, but Steve believed it was something you two needed to do for now. At first you thought he didn’t care as much about you, maybe it was your body, but you knew that wasn’t the case.

You’d also think it was because he was technically one of your bosses, but it wasn’t. He just wasn’t ready to accept the _age gap._ You didn’t understand why- sort of. You could see people criticizing you two because he was over 100, but in his mind and his body, he was… maybe 30? Maybe a bit older? But you didn’t even let it bother you. You didn’t care about it; it wasn’t something you put value in. You just wanted to form memories with him, and not think about the age difference. It wasn’t a problem in your mind.

Steve thought it was.

You would never understand his view. He never fully explaining it, just vaguely spoke about it. It felt like such bullshit when you’d hear him talk about “his core values” not matching with your generation. He was acting as if he really was 100 at those times. You knew he didn’t even think of himself that way unless he had something he needed to prove.

No one can know… that was the deal. It was something you suggested at first, out of the blue. You just didn’t want to hurt Peter’s feelings at the time. It was right after that day in the kitchen, something you’d never forget. But when Steve told you, he didn’t want anyone to know, even weeks later into the relationship, it hurt. It felt backwards to you, you thought that was something people usually agreed to in the start of the relationship like you did at first, but now Steve saying he still didn’t want anyone to know, it felt hurtful.

Steve moved away from the bed as he gathered his stuff. You swallowed slightly, trying to get that icky sleep feeling out of your system, as you threw the blankets off your legs. “I’ll come with you.” You offered, raising your eyebrows to him. You still wanted to give him a chance to come clean, to actually tell you everything, so you two could move past it. But every time you did, he always avoided it, something that brought you more pain. It made you question a few things.

“No, I don’t think it’s appropriate for a colleague to walk with me to a meeting this early.” Steve replied, humming slightly as he walked to the jeans, he threw on the floor. You closed your eyes, trying to hold back any reaction to his words. It fucking hurt, being called a colleague, and he didn’t even notice his slip up. His excuses dragged you down, and you questioned if he even knew that.

“What are we?” You blurted out, letting a drop of your emotions slip into your words. Steve knitted his eyebrows as he pulled his jeans back on, gazing at you with a confused look. He heard how your voice dropped, and your eyes seemed slightly red. You pulled your legs up to your chest, playing with your fingers to try to stop yourself from crying.

He cleared his throat, shaking his head. “We’re together,” He paused, not knowing a better word for it. You let an upset frown hit your face as you scoffed back at him, “As- as fuck buddy _colleagues_ , or boyfriend and girlfriend?” You stuttered back, feeling blood rush to your face as your heart started to speed up.

Steve’s focus shifted to the clock again as it binged 5:30AM, “I have to go,” He pushed out, as he tried to ignore his emotions as he watched your face fall.

“When you stop acting like a child avoiding things, come talk to me. I don’t want to see you in the meantime.” You rushed out, turning your gaze away from him as the tears started to fall. Such a beautiful start to a morning only to end in sadness.

Steve sighed at himself, reminding himself why he needed to leave. He felt a guilt pour onto him as he walked out the door, closing it quietly as if it sealed a chapter between the two of you, putting it to an end.

Peter was different since last time you spoke to him. He seemed more reserved now, something you thought was impossible for him to do. He greeted you with a nod, smiling slightly as you took a seat across from him in one of the vacant meeting rooms. “Peter,” You stated, raising your eyebrows at him.

You felt like you needed to be by him, to soak in the positive energy he always had around him. But now you could tell something was off. “Yeah?” He hummed back, gazing down at his phone, not paying much attention. You frowned, leaning back in your seat as you crossed your arms.

“Some… I have to tell you something.” You muttered, gazing up and around the ceilings. Steve was still on your mind, and it wasn’t something you were happy about. Peter furrowed his eyebrows at your voice, as he glanced up to you, worried.

You cleared your throat, “Just, uh, been seeing someone… and I don’t know what I- fuck. I want to erase whatever happened these past weeks. Shit’s gone off and everything, everybody in my life isn’t the same.” You rambled, shaking your head at yourself. It was barely understandable, and you hated that you went to Peter now.

Couldn’t it have been Wanda instead? She would have talked to you about it; so why choose Peter? He bit his lip, nodding back to you. He didn’t know how to feel at your confession, even though he had the feeling you were dating someone. He didn’t know if he should even be listening, knowing it would cast him into having a sad day.

“Are they treating you right?” He whispered back, after a few moments of silence. You sighed at that, “Uh, I think he is,” You paused, cringing at yourself, not knowing if that was a lie. Steve was perfect, you felt happy around him, and he was happy as well, but this morning just highlighted a problem that seemed unsolvable.

“Well, he doesn’t want others knowing.” You continued, watching as Peter tilted his head in astonishment. “He what? But you’re fucking perfect- wait, sorry, go on.” Peter cut himself off with a nervous laugh, already feeling as if he was screwing up. You shook your head, knowing you shouldn’t say anymore. It wouldn’t be fair to Steve, if you broke that promise now.

You sighed again, “I just- never mind, it’s alright. I’ll figure it out. I just miss us.” You mumbled, rolling the chair closer to Peter. He frowned back, still upset at what you told him, but the way you softly smiled back to him, made his thoughts fade just for the moment. He put his hand on the table, next to yours, grinning back to you.

“I miss us too, baby. Want to play thumb-war?” Peter replied, instantly causing happiness to surge in you. Even though you didn’t like that nickname anymore, it held some value in it if Peter said it. You nodded back to him, cupping his hand and started laughing.

He always helped you look past a bad day. You tried not to think about Steve, knowing he was probably looking for you now. “Does it hurt?” You giggled, watching as Peter groaned exaggeratedly as he dropped his head onto the table. He glanced back up to you with a cheeky grin, “When I fell from heaven? Not really, because I knew another angel would be waiting for me.”

You stared back at him in astonishment before the both of you burst out into laughter. You clutched onto your thigh as you leaned down into your laugh, watching as Peter’s face turned red. He rolled his chair closer to you in the meantime, trying to calm down from his laughter. You cleared your throat, still giggling gently.

“Does it hurt?” You repeated yourself, “To know your ass got beaten by this angel!” You yelped out, laughing even more, and standing up. Peter stood up along with you, groaning while laughing again, and he pulled you close into a hug.

You squeezed him back just as hard, as the two of you calmed down. You licked your lips slightly as you sighed out of your nose. “Peter,” You mumbled into his ear, feeling a deep happiness by being here with him. “Thank you,” You whispered, causing Peter to shiver. He shut his eyes, trying to savior the moment.

“No, don’t say thank you. I’m the one that should be thanking you. I’m just glad you’re my friend,” He paused, cutting himself off from rambling. You smiled, “Same here.” You hummed back.

You suddenly had the overwhelming nerve to tell him everything. Like you needed to, and you did. “Steve’s the one that I’ve been seeing. He’s… He doesn’t want anyone to know about us because of the age gap, but I care about him. It bothers me he’s acting like this, but it makes me feel like he doesn’t really care as much as I do.” you jumbled out, nervousness jumping in your heart.

Peter felt his breath stop as he listened to you. Steve Rogers, Captain America. He cursed himself for not seeing it before. But at the same time, how could he? He was so blindly in love with you, that he just shut out everything that didn’t sit right with him, like Steve did. “Why doesn’t he want others to know?” Peter finally responded, muttering back to you, as his eyes darted up.

“Maybe he’s ashamed of me… Maybe I’m just a _colleague_ to have a good time with.” You whispered back, replaying the last conversation in your head with Steve. You took a few seconds before you realize what you just said, “Oh fuck, I’m sorry Pete,” You rushed out, pulling away from him.

After all, at first, Peter was just a colleague you played around with.

Peter scoffed back to you, shaking his head. He didn’t want to look at you right now, because he knew how he’d forgive you. How fast it would be, like last time. How he’d fall right back in love with you and the way you gazed back at him. The tables had turned for everyone. You were in Peter’s position now, and Steve seemed to be in yours, and Peter… He was out. He truly didn’t want to be here, knowing how it would turn again somehow, and push an even worse fate onto him.

“Y/n? Fuck you.” Peter finally retorted, staring down at your feet. He turned away, heading for the door, “Everything has to revolve around you or- you just don’t realize how much others care about you sometimes. Steve might care about you, like you did for me, but only as friends. That’s all, uh” He paused, clearing his throat as he fought off his tears. He could feel regret churning in his stomach, but he couldn’t stop now, it was best for you.

“Goodbye.”

Goodbye. If it weren’t aimed to you, you would have applauded him for standing up for himself. But it stung, watching as he walked away from you. He was right, of course. And now you lost him again, and perhaps Steve. Did you ever have Steve? You weren’t sure. You stared into the bathroom mirror as the water ran for the shower.

“No baby,” You mumbled back at your reflection. You would usually feel so happy that Peter used your name, instead of baby this time, but no. You wanted it back. You just wanted to have Peter back as you friend, even though you would despise to be a friend with someone like yourself. You groaned, shaking your head at the mess you’ve created.

Tears ran down your face as you slumped up against the wall in the shower. You didn’t know how long you spend in there, but your skin was starting to hurt, as you washed the conditioner out of your hair. You heard the bathroom door open, and you glanced up through the steamed glass to see Steve. You scoffed at the sight as he stepped closer to the shower.

“Y/n?” He called out, seeing you push the water to a stop. You stayed in the shower though, as you opened the glass door, just sniffling. “Yeah?” You answered, not wanting to move. Steve furrowed his eyebrows together as he saw you crying.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked, stepping closer to you. His shirt was already off, but he still had his pants and socks on as he stepped into the shower. He cringed at the feeling of his socks soaking up, but he didn’t care as much, just paying attention to you now. He regretted leaving this morning the way he did, knowing what he was doing would hurt the both of you.

You let out a humorless laugh at the nickname, shaking your head. “Every fucking thing. It’s all my fault!” You pushed out, crying even more as Steve wrapped his arms around you. He curled them around your back, soothing his hand up and down, wanting to help you.

“What do you mean?” He whispered, as a sob wracked out of you again. “I lost Peter, and now I’m losing you, and there’s nothing I could do about it. And it’s all because of what I’ve done.” You cried, setting your head against Steve’s chest. Steve shook his head at your words, knowing you couldn’t see him do it.

“No, you didn’t. You didn’t lose either of us, and I know you won’t.” He responded instantly, wanting to understand more.

“You don’t want me. If I was 100… then maybe? I know you don’t want us to be a thing, I’m just something to tag along right? I didn’t even fucking realize I did it to Parker until today, when I told him what was happening between us- and the thing is, is that I’m a horrible fucking human. I don’t deserve either of you, but I,” You paused as you sobbed out again, shaking your head.

“I need you both. Peter is my best friend, and I care so much about you, when I know you probably don’t.” You finished up, starting to hiccup.

Steve pulled away from the hug slightly, as he gazed down at you softly. “We both care about you. You aren’t horrible, and it’s okay you told Peter, he’s your best friend. I was just,” Steve stopped for a few moments as he sighed, trying to find the right words. He cupped your face as you started to tremble from the coldness now. He wiped a few tears away.

“I was just scared or worried that you’d be… broken down by others. They’d say you’re sleeping your way to the top. I’ve seen it happen before with Pepper, and how she’s still dealing with people. Don’t want to hurt you by doing that. People will say all this…” He stopped again as he leaned down to kiss your forehead. You sniffled again, starting to calm your tears.

“People will say you’re too young and do anything to hurt you.” He finished up, gazing down at you as you shook your head. “Steve, _fuck_ , your mind and body is like uh, 30 maybe? Fucked up…” You mumbled off, as you clutched him again. You were starting to get too cold.

You sniffled as you thought about everything. It was still all your fault in your perspective, in some way. “I thought I was just a colleague to you.” You whispered, as Steve held your hand, leading you out of the shower. He shook his head, instantly wanting to refute it, but seeing you shiver made him pause, and grab one of the fluffy towels hanging.

He wrapped it around you, “No, you’re special to me. I didn’t know what to say this morning, I was just worried. I’m sorry.” He whispered back down to you. You bit your lip slightly as your tears started to dry up more. You leaned up onto your tiptoes and kissed his chin gently. Steve smiled back down to you, as he leaned down and captured your lips into a kiss.

You smiled into the kiss, before you pulled away. “I’m going to change, uh” You paused, pecking his lips again. “Can you go warm up some food for us please?” You asked Steve, wondering if he was free to have dinner with you out in the kitchen. He nodded back, kissing you once more slowly.

Steve walked out of the room with a few thoughts on his mind about Peter Parker. He seemed to walk past the kitchen, drifting towards Peter’s room, knowing he had to speak to him sometime. Sooner was better than later. You were hurt by both in some ways, and Steve needed to talk to him about it. He didn’t want any conflicts between the team out on missions. It would be a mess.

He knocked on the door after a moment of hesitation. He wanted to clear everything up, between everyone. He rarely talked to Peter, but it was already on the edge, knowing his feelings after fighting him and Tony Stark a while back. But he shook his head, knowing he needed to do it. He knocked louder this time, and pushed his hand down, watching as the doorknob turned.

Peter opened the door, seeing Steve and furrowed his eyebrows together. “Captain,” Peter paused, gazing at him confused. He walked out, closing the door behind him as Steve stood still, with a slight frown on his face.

“I just need to know if you’re going to still be friends with her.” Steve started off, instantly groaning in his head, knowing that wasn’t the right way to start things up. Peter scoffed back to him, already irritated how the day went by, and now it got worse.

“Really, Captain?” Peter pushed back, shaking his head. “ **Jealousy suits you.** What Y/n and I have- _had_ , was a friendship, and you ruined it all. And now you think I’m with her? You’re the one that pushed her away from both of us.” Peter rambled, scoffing again. Steve took a step back, shaking his head at Peter.

“No, we’re together still, Peter.” Steve sighed out, “I just don’t want her to feel so hurt. She loves you.” He continued, watching as Peter glanced down at the ground.

“I _love_ her, but you took her away, and proved that you don’t deserve her. Why are you tagging her along? Like she did with me? I know she didn’t mean it purposely, but you’re doing it purposely. You are the one hurting her!” Peter announced back, closing his eyes, annoyed.

“She needs you. I’m not hurting her; I care about her!” Steve tried to explain to Peter. He sighed back to him, turning back to go to his room.

“I need her too, but you’re playing a dangerous game. One of us is bound to get hurt. I don’t want her to be hurt anymore.” Peter whispered, staring back at Steve before opening his door again.

Steve watched as Peter went inside, as he frowned. “She won’t get hurt.” Steve promised to himself, before going back down the hallway, to make dinner now. He repeated it in his head, vowing he wouldn’t hurt you again, and neither would Peter.


	121. Steve Rogers- Baby Monitor Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: i just got this random imagine idea for a steve rogers x reader where the reader is pretty new to the avengers and she’s given the “baby monitor protocol” like peter was (even though she’s like 19 and she thinks she shouldn’t need it) and she wears a mask on missions & maybe one day tony looks through what she looks at & he sees how much she check out steve’s butt LMAO & then maybe teases or exposes her for it. idk you can have your own twist lol
> 
> Hi! Thank you for requesting this, it was really fun to write out. Requests are open, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader ft. Tony Stark (Fluff/Funny)  
> Warnings: Swearing  
> Word Count: 1.3k

He was fucking hot, okay? You couldn’t deny it, no one could. He had a beautiful voice that made you want to melt when he was out on the field, and that suit on him- it did wonders, mostly to that wonderful ass. You’d silently grin in your mask whenever his booty would pop up on your screen, and you would often keep that image there a moment longer than necessary. And out on the field, when you were on a mission with him, you’d take every chance to just gaze down at his butt and smile.

It was America’s ass.

Today, you were on a mission with him, Peter, Bucky and Tony. It was a more complicated mission, which required all of you. But for now, you were free, just being look out for everyone. Steve decided to stick around with you, while Bucky and Peter went off to the second and fifth floor of the facility, while Tony stayed in the quinjet, surveying the woods a few miles away. You took the time to sit on the floor, just gazing at Steve’s butt while he looked around.

Steve’s ass was something you and your friends chatted about a lot. You chuckled quietly into your mask as you thought about a line your friend said about it, but then you stopped quickly, noticing your suit activated. “What?” You quietly mumbled at the AI, as Tony’s face popped up.

Your AI, Alex, started to speak up, “Baby Monitor Protocol Activated. Increased heartrate detected, spike in blood pressure, and you are shaking. Tony Stark has been contacted.” You gasped loudly, shaking your head, “Alex! No! I don’t need to talk to Tony, everything’s all good, just thinking about,” You paused and furrowed your eyebrows.

“I’m thinking about boys.” You confessed a bit louder, turning your whole body away from Steve’s as he started to listen to you talk. Steve thought you were speaking to him, as he sat down next to you, tilting his head.

“Oh, that’s alright Y/n. Uh, just pay attention to the mission as well. But did you need to tell me something?” He asked gently, moving his shield down onto the floor, as you moved your neck to look back at him. Your eyes widened, quickly shaking your head.

“Wha- no, no, we’re cool here.” You lied, seeing Tony’s face glitch a bit as the connection fully started to load. Steve nodded back to you and knitted his eyebrows worriedly. He moved his hand through his hair, watching as you tried to pull up your mask so Tony would lose the connection. The mask wouldn’t budge though, causing you to tug on it even harder and Steve looked down at it, concerned.

“Quickly! Please take it off!” You pleaded him, not wanting Tony to speak up about why your heartrate was elevated. Steve tugged on it, and sighed, not knowing why it was so strong. He started to speak up, “Y/n, what’s happening?” And when you went to reply, Alex started to speak again.

“Connection now completed.”

You cursed loudly, moving away from Steve as you banged your head up against the wall. Steve backed up a bit, even more worried when he heard Alex. You gulped as Tony grinned back at you on the screen in the mask, “Hey kid,” He started, chuckling as you grumpily shook your head back to him.

“Turn off Baby Mode.” You demanded, crossing your arms together. Steve took his cue to stand back up, for you to have your conversation privately. He walked back to his position, watching if anyone spotted you two, or Peter and Bucky.

You focused on Tony as he shook his head back at you, still grinning. “Why are you so nervous, huh?” He teased playfully, raising his eyebrows back at you. Another gulp came from you as you glanced away from his face on the screen and back to Steve quickly, “Nothing.” You pushed out.

“You sure it’s nothing? Let me check, did you see something?” Tony hummed back, watching as you coughed out, even more embarrassed. You shook your head again at him, knowing he was going to replay what you saw in your mask that caused you to act this way, no matter what. You just hoped Steve wasn’t listening.

He clicked on the options he saw on the computer, in the quinjet, watching as the video played up in front of him. At first, nothing out of the ordinary appeared, but that was when your heartrate spiked up. He squinted his eyes as he gazed to the screen, as he looked out into the forest near you, trying to find whatever it was, if it wasn’t what he first thought it was.

His first thought was Steve of course. He suspected it for a while now, that you had a crush on him or something, but he pushed it off when he noticed you and Peter got closer together. But when he couldn’t see anything in the back, he looked towards the front, seeing as Steve bent over after he dropped his shield by accident.

Your attention was just on his ass.

Tony groaned exaggeratedly as he pushed the video away and went back to talking to you, through the suit and video call. “Look, I understand crushes and the weird attraction to asses, but Y/n-” You cut him off with a loud yelp.

“Tony, shut the fuck up!” You grinded out through your teeth, feeling the embarrassment roll through you in waves. He continued, laughing as he leaned back into his chair, spinning it around. “And to think that Peter and you were dating! You were just admiring some tennis balls!” He laughed loudly.

You gasped at the term and shook your head, knowing it was another joke. “Steve’s butt cheeks are not tennis balls!” At the mention of his name, Steve glanced back at you, just in shock at what you said.

“Excuse me?” He questioned you, walking back to you as Tony put a hand over his mouth, laughing quietly. You blanked as Steve stood in front of you with that look on his face, and his hands on his hips. “Go on, say it.” Tony pressed out, grinning widely, as you glanced down at your lap, ashamed at yourself and angry at Tony.

“You- That ass of yours, that’s America’s ass.” You mumbled, quickly glancing up to Steve. He scoffed out, shaking his head, “Tony put you up to this, right? He knows I’ve been having to do squats recently,” Steve paused, smiling down to you, as an offering back.

Your eyes widened as you smiled back, laughing, “Yeah, Tony makes it a habit to look at your booty.” You laughed out, feeling waves of relief in you as the blame went to Tony, instead of you. Tony spluttered out a confused noise, starting to deny it.

Steve could hear Tony, but instead of believing him, he shook his head back down to your mask, knowing Tony could see. “Don’t have to be so jealous about it, just talk to me about it next time.” He talked to the mask. You bit your lip from laughing even louder, knowing that would signal to the others at the facility.

You sighed as Steve sat down next to you, and you wanted to dance happily. Everything was okay, and you technically did admit to him, that he had a great ass.


	122. Steve Rogers- Gen Z Slang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Omg ur dream about teaching gen z slang…what if sam taught Steve “hip” phrases but misleads him into thinking they’re romantic even though they’re just straight up Pervy Rjxjdjdj
> 
> Thank you for sending this in lmao!!   
> Steve Rogers x Reader with Sam Wilson  
> Warnings: sex jokes

Steve repeated what he read off the text Sam sent him, “I want to ram you.” He scrunched his nose up, not understanding how that sentence stood for asking someone out, in a romantic way. Sam was trying to teach him some gen z slang, so he could have the courage to ask you out, and flirt with you. Steve’s been crushing on you for a while now, and hopefully with the addition to his vocabulary, he’d go on a date with you.

“I bet you have a great WAP?” Steve tried out, saying it to himself in the mirror. He read a few more of the texts that Sam sent him, shaking his head in confusion. Sam texted him saying Steve needed to send a video of him saying it, so he pressed the camera app, sliding to the video.

He pressed record, facing it to the mirror, to see his whole body while he worked up the courage to say it in what he thought was a romantic way. “We should play strip Jenga together sometime.” He mumbled out, furrowing his eyebrows at the words. Jenga was a game that Sam told him about before, and it seemed fun, and saying “strip Jenga” was another way of saying he wanted to have a game night with you sometime.

“I’m a simp for you.” He pushed out, louder this time. Simp, by what Sam told him, was an admirer, someone that cared for another. And Steve smiled at that one, thinking it was a great way to start the conversation he wanted to have with you later.

“Hindsight is 2020 when I think about you.” That one sounded sweeter than the others to him, Sam told him that it was a very romantic statement. He shifted his hand through his hair, almost nervously as he thought of your smile.

“Wanted to let you know, you could hit it for free.” _Hit what though?_ Steve wondered, shaking his head. He ended the video, pressing send. In the meantime, he saw that Sam sent more slang to use, and Steve walked out the bathroom, practicing them.

Steve groaned as he saw the long list, realizing that he needed to use at least a few of them to get your attention. “I’m baby, and I want to 69 you.” He said loudly, not caring that people gasped and stared at him as he walked through the hallway.

“Come and vibe check on this rocket ship.” He worded out, as he sat in the kitchen, looking up to see that Sam had arrived. He was laughing hard, replaying the video repeatedly, before he glanced back to Steve.

Sam grinned to him, wrapping his arm around his back as he laughed more. “Hey, these are good, you should go tell Y/n soon, I’ll take a video of it for you.” He encouraged Steve. He backed away before letting out another laugh, and Steve stood up with a beaming smile.

“Thanks, I’ll go do it now.” 


	123. Steve Rogers- Gen Z Slang Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Fluff)  
> Warnings: sex jokes

He stood with his mouth wide open, trying to remember any of the slang he learned from Sam. You smiled back to Steve, thinking it was going to be some chit-chat in the office, while Sam stood near the two of you, discreetly filming the interaction. 

“I heard you have a great WAP from Sam. I’d like to get to know you a bit better, and was wondering if you’d be my side hoe? Of course, after we talk more, and see if our uh, astrology signs match up.” Steve rambled, knitting his eyebrows together worriedly. What Steve thought he said, was he heard you had a great personality, and knew a place to eat waffles and pancakes. And he assumed what he said after that, was to go to your favorite waffles and pancakes diner to talk more in private and see if you’d like to go out with him. 

Sam mentioned that talking about astrology signs was a guaranteed way of you being interested. But instead, Steve saw you cock your head to the side, with a horrified but curious expression; so he decided to continue. You gasped quietly when he spoke up again. 

“You’re a snack that I’d want to eat? Uh, and I’ll clap my cheeks for you.” Steve went on, recalling the other slang that Sam texted him. You let out a confused noise, squinting your eyes together. 

“You really slap, and I’m trying to slide into your DMs. You’re lit, and I want to pull up to your room.” He continued, only to stop when you placed your hand on his shoulder. Sam’s laughter erupted on the other side of the room, as he stopped the video.

You grinned sympathetically to Steve, “WAP means wet ass pussy, Steve. Side hoe means uh, cheating, and… Well I appreciate you, but I don’t appreciate it when you say that stuff to me. Did Sam put you up to this?” Steve looked as if the unbelievable has happened, as his eyebrows raised up, and his eyes widened.

“I am so sorry; I didn’t mean any of- well I meant do you want to go out with me sometime?” Steve paused his rambling, barely comprehending what he told you before. “Sam Wilson!” He yelled out, watching as Sam continued to laugh. 

“I’m going to _clap_ my _fists_ at you!” 

You grinned, “That one makes sense, good job Steve.” 


	124. Stucky- Bloody Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Please may I request some Stucky x daughter!reader where when they’re visiting the compound, she accidentally falls over and her nose starts bleeding really badly but she doesn’t notice it and they get really protective and start asking if someone did it to her? And she starts laughing because they’re overreacting and it doesn’t even hurt anyway? Sorry if you don’t understand, you don’t have to do it if you don’t get any inspiration!!! <3
> 
> hi hun! hope you enjoy. thank you for sending this in! please read that warnings. reader is about 5 years old here :)
> 
> Stucky x daughter!Reader ft Peter Parker (Platonic)  
> Warnings: blood  
> Word Count: 543

It was only an hour into the visit, when you accidentally hurt yourself. You were chasing Peter, in a quick game of tag, and you tripped over. Your nose hit a tree stump, but you didn’t even realize it was bleeding. It didn’t hurt at all, and Peter didn’t even see you trip, instead he was still running ahead of you. 

You laughed, sprinting up to him as he started to reach back to the where your dads were. “Peter stop!” You shouted, laughing as he started to run in weird circles, trying to get you confused. When he finally stopped, it was because he was out of breath, and needed to sit down.

You slowed down, following him and collapsed dramatically next to your dads. “I need water,” You groaned out, looking up to them. Steve automatically gasped, pulling you straight up to him. You furrowed your eyebrows at his actions and shook your head slightly, confused.

“What happened to you?” Steve asked, gazing at your nose. You tried looking down at it, before you rolled your eyes, laughing at yourself. “What do you mean?” You questioned him back, glancing over to your other dad. 

Bucky had been standing in shock, gazing at your nose too. “Your nose is bleeding!” He spoke up, walking up to you and Steve. You moved your hand under your nose, instantly feeling the blood soak up your shirt. 

“Oh…” You trailed off, confused that it wasn’t hurting. You kept your shirt there, pinching your nose shut to stop the bleeding. It didn’t hurt you at all, and you knitted your eyebrows together, wondering why. 

“Who did this to you?” Your dad, Bucky asked. You shook your head back to him before gazing back to Peter. He had been watching as well, starting to freak out that he didn’t realize it before. He stood up, walking to you as Bucky turned around and glared at him. 

“He did it?” Bucky asked harshly, ready to attack him. You mumbled a quick, “No,” while gazing back at your other dad, still confused. Steve brought you in for a hug, looking at Peter as well. 

“Are you okay?” Steve questioned you, as you held onto your nose still. You shrugged out of the hug, nodding back to him before dropping your hand. 

You looked over to your other dad, laughing as he was making Peter scared. “Dads! I’m alright.” You exclaimed, shaking your head at all of them. You laughed again, causing Bucky to sigh back at you, worried. 

“What if you have a concussion? Do you feel anything?” He questioned you, causing you to shake your head again. Your nose was still bleeding as Steve groaned in concern, calling the nurses on his phone. 

“It feels fine, don’t worry about it.” You complained back to him, waving your hand at his worry. Bucky hummed back, still worried you were really hurt. 

“Can you count from 200 backwards?” He asked you, making you scoff in astonishment. “Dad! I can barely count to 100 regularly!” You returned. In an instant both Steve and Bucky sighed in relief, realizing you were alright.

Peter cleared his throat, still looking at your bloody nose, “I’m so sorry- we shouldn’t have played that game.” You shrugged back at him, wiping at your nose again. 

“It was fun! Let’s play again!” You cheered, causing all three of them to worry as you jumped up and down. 


	125. Peter Parker- Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey :) can you write something about the reader and Peter going on a date but when he comes to the reader's house she's cuddling with her big dog? (I have a golden retriever that's called Louis btw haha) And when he gets close to her the reader can't stand because of the dog sleeping on her, so Peter says that you guys can just watch a movie instead, but when you scooch so him can lay down next to you, your dog gets jealous and doesn't let him close to you! Lol that would be so cute
> 
> hi hun! hope you enjoy! thank you for sending this in. i made the dog’s name as Louis haha :)
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Fluff)   
> No Warnings :)  
> Word Count: 662

You giggled when Peter handed you the stuffed teddy bear you won at the fair. It was soft and cuddly, making you snuggle into it as you hugged it while poking your tongue out at your boyfriend. Peter laughed back to you before speaking up, “I’m starting to get jealous of that bear.” His joke made the two of you laugh loudly as you walked up to your house. 

You dug the key out of your pocket and pushed it in the door, smiling back at your boyfriend. “Thank you for today Parker.” You sighed out, opening the door to feel the cool air hit the both of you. Peter grinned back at you, pushing the door open more. 

“Want to come in?” You offered, glancing back to him as you walked in. Peter nodded happily, “Yeah! We can make out!” He responded, following your footsteps. You giggled back to him, shaking your head at his suggestion.

“Are you busy later on?” You asked back, spinning around after you placed the teddy on the couch. Peter pursed his lips together thinking as he took a hold of your hand, swinging it up and down playfully. You led him to your room as he gazed back at you with a mischievous stare.

“No, just want to hang out with you.” He responded, instantly making you laugh. “Don’t you have some homework?” You giggled back, shaking your head. 

You opened the door and let go of his hand. Instead of walking in together, you ran and plopped on your bed with a loud laugh. Peter walked in, smiling back at you, “I do, but it’s okay, I’d rather spend time with you.” He responded, shrugging as you giggled again. 

“Come here babe,” You mumbled, opening your arms up dramatically. Peter laughed, walking over but paused when he heard a strange noise. “Did you hear that?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

In an instant, your dog came rushing in, paddling up and down making your eyes widen. He jumped right onto your bed, completely laying on top of you and most of the bed causing you to laugh loudly. “Louis!!” You complained, trying to wiggle around. 

Peter laughed, walking closer to the bed to get on but Louis flashed his teeth to him. “Oh, Louis, it’s all good.” You said, watching as Peter tried getting on again. When Louis growled at him, defensive of you, Peter sighed. 

“Can you get up?” You murmured, patting your dog’s head slightly. He didn’t make a move, and when you tried to, you couldn’t. Peter didn’t want to hurt either of you, so he stood still, nervously laughing. 

“Hey, how about we watch a movie instead?” Peter offered, raising his eyebrows at you. Louis started to pant, drooling on your bed causing you to groan. 

“Yeah, I think you can pull up a stool?” You responded, pouting back at your boyfriend. Peter nodded, walking to the other end of your room. He turned on your laptop, bringing it up close as he pulled up a random movie you two were watching from the other day. He set it down and walked back, grabbing a chair to sit near your bed.

You whispered a quick apologize to Peter as he sank into the uncomfortable chair. Peter smiled back at you, before petting your dog’s head slightly. “It’s all good,” He whispered back. 

The two of you started to watch the movie, as your dog started to pay less attention to Peter and you, instead gazing down to the floor. You gazed back at your boyfriend, grinning slightly as you started to scoot closer to him, reaching your hand out to him. 

In that moment, Louis barked loudly, making both you and Peter jump. 

“Louis! I just wanted to hold his hand!” You groaned back, shaking your head. Peter laughed watching as Louis put his paw against your hand, “It looks like he understands.” Peter spoke up. 

“Yeah, sorry babe.”


	126. Peter Parker- Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey L :), really excited to send you a request haha, can you please write something about the reader being new to Peter’s school so she’s really shy, until she sees Flash bullying Peter which makes her so mad since she knows what’s like to deal with bullies, she goes there and starts politely telling Flash stuff like: You know, something that might help for your low self esteem is going to a therapist, I know that you’re madly in love with him (Peter) but I guess that’s not the right way to get his attention you know?- 👀
> 
> hi hun!! thank you for sending this :)) i hope you enjoy!! and you can send in requests anytime. i loved this one!!
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Fluff)   
> Warnings: bullying, shy!Reader, shy!Peter, and swearing  
> Word Count: 1k

The bell rang, and everyone sprinted out for lunch while you nervously shoved everything in your bag. It was your first day of a new school, and you still had no idea exactly where everything was, like your classes, or the bus stops. And people or classmates starring at you made you feel shy and uncomfortable as well. You tried chatting in your first class, to push aside the nerves, but it was so hard. Everyone was talking over you, interrupting your conversations, and you just sort of gave up.

At the same time, you tried to look for anyone you could be friends with or join a group. You didn’t know if you fit into any type of group at Midtown though, it was hard to tell. You stood up out of your chair after you zipped your bag and swung it over your shoulder with a sigh. You sent your teacher a small grin, to say goodbye and walked out slowly. You were barely hungry, you just wanted to find a place to sit, maybe make friends or just look through your phone.

People talked loudly in the hall as you strolled past them, into the cafeteria. You hummed to yourself as the weird smell hit your nose. You glanced around, quickly finding a table in the back that didn’t have that many people. You smiled over to them politely, as you stopped at it, “Hi, um, may I please sit here?” You asked in a soft voice, nervously tapping on your leg.

The guy closest to you chuckled back at you and nodded, “Yeah, you can. You’re new.” He responded and you nodded awkwardly before shrugging your bag off your body, taking a seat on the edge. You glanced around again, at the other people at the table, confused as they all started to stare at you- or more like behind you.

You shrugged it off as the guy started talking to you again. “So, my name’s Flash, what’s yours?” He questioned you, as he leaned closer. You frowned slightly as you leaned away from him, “I’m Y/n.” You briefly spoke back, wondering if you chose the wrong place to sit.

“You’re really shy. Don’t be, I’m a good guy, I’ll show you around and make sure everyone takes care of you.” Flash responded, tilting his head to you, as you frowned even more. That sounded just a bit too off for you as you gazed at him confused and nervously.

“Thanks?” You mumbled back, as you unlocked your phone, hoping he’d get the memo to stop bothering you. You glanced away, hoping to see another free table or seat.

You grinned to yourself as he scooted away, but the frown quickly came back. Flappy, or whatever his name was, started to yelp about someone behind you. “Penis Parker poops his pants!” He exclaimed, pointing. You moved around, after turning your phone off, and gazed up to the guy.

Why was Fish teasing this guy? You frowned even more when he started to ramble again, “Peter, no one will like you if you slouch like that, and you’re just so ugly. I think you need just a whole redo on your… everything. It’s for the best.” You gasped at the words, shaking your head.

Peter glanced down to you as Ned rolled his eyes back to Flash, obviously annoyed. You smiled back to the two of them as Flash started to talk again. Just by the start of his sentence, you scoffed, feeling irritated, and gazed back at him.

“Flash, dear, you’re projecting onto him, and I know you might feel like you aren’t, but trust me, you are. I can help you find a therapist, you know, to ease the pain about your low self-esteem. Peter here is everything you aspire to be, I understand,” You paused, tilting your head back to him with an overly sweet smile.

“I would be envious too, if I were stuck in a mind like yours, to see Peter. He’s someone you hold close to your heart, isn’t he? Your love for him is skirting on the edge of obsession, dear, and I think you need some help.” You finished, watching as his jaw dropped at your words.

Peter’s jaw was dropped to, hearing what you were saying about him, for him. You were a stranger, and he was very confused, but he wanted to thank you. He let out a shocked laugh as Flash just continued to stare at you, dumbfounded at your jab.

“I- who the fuck are you?” Flash blurted out finally. You shrugged back to him, while Peter smiled brightly back to you. “I’m Y/n, and you’re a sad person. Bullying isn’t something you should do.” You replied, sticking your hand out to him, with that overly stretched grin planted on your face.

Flash rolled his eyes, scoffing as he stood up from the table, “Bitch.” He muttered to you and walked off. You nodded as he turned to leave, then gazed back to Peter and Ned.

“Hi Y/n.” Peter smiled back to you, laughing again as Flash grumbled loudly, a few feet away. You smiled back to him softly, “Uh, hi Peter, it’s nice to meet you.” You scooted over for both to sit down with you.

Peter smiled again, with a laugh again as he pushed his bag down onto the floor, kicking it close to the table. He sat next to you, as Ned took a seat on the other side, grinning at you two. You pushed your phone to the side, suddenly feeling shy again, but relived that he wasn’t angry at you for saying that to Flash.

You probably shouldn’t have sat at the table with Flash, but you were glad you did, because you can tell that Peter and Ned were going to be good friends with you. Ned dramatically dropped his arms onto the table, as he leaned over.

“That was fucking awesome!” He exclaimed, making Peter nod. You grinned back to them, “Oh just, people like that are rude.” You mumbled, watching as Peter shake his head to you.

“Thank you, I don’t know what else to say, but yeah, it was awesome, and uh, thank you again.” Peter pushed out, feeling his face flush up in embarrassment at his lame reply. But you smiled back to him and shrugged again.

“It’s okay- wait is that a Stark shirt? What’d you think about the recent news?”


	127. Stony- Cuddles and Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> THAT LAST ONE WAS PREMATURE I'M SO SORRY LET ME START OVER. Tony x Steve where Tony adopted readee before they started dating, when they first start to date Tony thinks reader (17) doesn't like Steve but Tony comes home one day to her and Steve asleep on the couch all cuddled up. Pretty Please.
> 
> hi hun! hope you enjoy! thank you for sending this in.
> 
> Stony x daughter!Reader (Angst/Fluff) (Platonic)  
> No Warnings :)  
> Word Count: 600

It hurt to think you would be unhappy right now. Tony shook his head, knowing that he had to talk to you and Steve about it. He thought the three of you would be a happy family, but that wasn’t the case. When Steve came along, you started to close a bit, something that made Tony anxious. He thought you just really didn’t like Steve, but it hurt to see that, since he loved Steve.

You were home with Steve right now, for the first time since Tony started dating Steve, and it worried him. Whenever Steve was around, Tony noticed how you’d start to spend less time with them, go to your room, or make up an excuse to get out of the house or the Compound. 

He just hoped the two of you would get along soon. He loved you both dearly. 

By the time he got home, all the lights were out. It made him pause, and he quickly turned on the living room lights, looking for you and Steve. When he called out your name, he didn’t hear anything, and when he called Steve’s name as well, there was no response. Tony furrowed his eyebrows together, checking the garage again to see that all the cars were there. 

It wasn’t like you two were out for a walk, it was freezing out there at this time. Tony shrugged to himself, walking up the stairs, and turning the hallway lights on. “Hello?” He called out again, gazing across the hall, becoming more confused. The master bedroom was completely dark, meaning Steve wasn’t there. 

When Tony walked to your room, it was dark too, and empty. He groaned quietly to himself, starting to get worried. He pulled out his phone, pressing on your phone number and pressed the phone up to his ear. It rang a few times, and Tony heard your phone somewhere in the house, causing him to tilt his head confused. 

“Hello?” A voice answered the phone. Tony let out a strange noise into the phone, just baffled, “Steve?” He asked back. Steve quickly shook you awake, pointing to the phone to signal who it was. You nodded back, smiling sleepily. 

“Hey Tony, we’re in the theatre room,” Steve whispered into the phone, causing Tony to let out a scoff, just amazed that the two of you were in the same room as each other. He started to walk to the room, quickly hanging up and wondering just how it’s going. 

When he reached the theatre room, Tony let out a gasp at the sight. You were cuddled into Steve’s side, and the both of you were watching one of your favorite childhood movies. Tony stepped forward, gazing down at the two of you softly. 

“Hey, how are you?” He whispered down to you, and you blinked back up surprised he was here. You grinned back to him after Steve squeezed your hand gently, “Good! Want to join? It’s getting to the good part.” You responded, sitting back up. 

Tony smiled back to both of you, collapsing down on the other end of the couch. It was something of a miracle, that Tony didn’t understand. Why were you two getting along now? He didn’t understand but it was something he felt amazed by. 

He cleared his throat, “I love you two.” He spoke up, gazing to you two instead of the movie. You lifted your head up, smiling at your dad, “We love you too, huh Steve?” You nudged Steve with your elbow. 

Steve smiled back at you and nodded before gazing back to Tony, “We love you.” 


	128. Stony- We Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hello, can I request Steve x Tony with adopted daughter? She's 17 and one night she crawls into bed with them during a panic attack bc they calm her down just by being there?
> 
> hi sweetie! hope you enjoy! thank you for sending this in. i just finished up the other one and wanted to do this as a seperate drabble :) please read the warnings.
> 
> Stony x daughter!Reader (Angst/Fluff) (Platonic)  
> Warnings: panic attack/anxiety and crying  
> Word Count: 376

Everything was pulsing into you, and you couldn’t make it stop. You felt like the room was spinning round and round, and you could barely breathe. You felt so anxious that it was starting to pound into your head. You coughed, as you stumbled out of your bed, walking straight for the door. 

You tried telling yourself everything would be alright, but it just made it worse, and you needed to get to your dads. You stumbled out of your room, walking to their room, breathing unsteadily, and crying. 

You tried to hold your cries back, to keep them quiet, but they still came out louder than you expected. You knocked on their door, sniffling and wrapped your arms around yourself, trying to ease yourself. “Dads?” You called out, as the door started to open. 

Steve stood, feeling slightly disoriented but worried watching as you pushed the door opened, and hugged him tightly. He hugged you back after a few seconds of confusion and sleepiness. “Y/n? What’s wrong?” He asked, rubbing your back and feeling concerned. 

“I- I don’t know,” You stuttered out, hiccupping into your dad’s chest. He nodded, responding, “It’s alright.” He didn’t know what was happening, but he quickly closed the door with his foot. 

Tony sat up in the bed, yawning as he wondered what was happening. “Steve?” He called out, realizing the bed was empty. He turned over, switching on the lamp next to the bed. Tony gazed back at the end of the bed, quickly sitting straight up in shock and worry.

“Y/n? What’s happening?” He asked, watching as Steve helped you get back to their bed. “Panic,” You pushed out, crying even more as the pounding in your head worsened and you coughed, feeling your throat start to ache. Steve nodded down to Tony, while helping you get in the middle of the bed. 

Tony lifted to cozy blanket, letting it wrap around you as you cuddled into his side, crying. He pushed your hair back, softly whispering to you, “You’re going to be okay with us, we love you.” You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to fall back asleep.

“I love you guys too.” You mumbled out, feeling your other dad wrap his arm around you. 


	129. Stony- Macaroni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hiii, could you write for stony x daughter!reader where stony notice that reader (16-17) is actually growing up and they freak out and get all emotional because they still want her to be their baby. So they start spending a lot of time with her, being all clingy, cuddly and sweet with reader. I just want something really fluffy and cute lol 🥺. Hope you can write it, please and thank youuu:))♡
> 
> Hi there hun! Thank you for sending this in, I hope you enjoy! In this drabble, the Reader is about to head into graduate school, even though she’s only 17.
> 
> Stony x daughter!Reader (Fluff)  
> Word Count: 898  
> No Warnings :)

When Steve and Tony walked into your room, they didn’t realize what they’d be facing. You were looking up apartments in another state. It was far too soon, making Tony shake his head in disbelief as you turned around in your chair with a grin. You stood up from the chair as you greeted both of your dads with hugs.

“Hey dads,” You paused, as you took a step back from your hug from Steve. “What’s wrong?” You asked gently and worriedly, as you saw their concerned and almost amazed expressions. Steve glanced back to your laptop, before he let out a sigh. Tony itched at his head in confusion as well, as he started to realize how much and how fast time had passed with the three of you.

“You’re- you want to move out?” Steve questioned, stepping towards another cozy chair near the corner of your room. You instantly shook your head, letting out a laugh. You bounced back onto your bed as you glanced back at your other dad, slightly worried since he hasn’t moved from his spot, still scratching his head.

“No, I’m only 17, I was just looking because I’m applying to graduate school next fall.” You explained, shrugging your shoulders. Tony dropped his hand from his forehead and gazed back at Steve, upset at the sudden rush of emotions.

Steve felt the same. He couldn’t believe you grew up so fast. He could remember dropping you off at your first day of school. And now, here you were all grown up, ready to move out soon. He felt his heart drop as he knew he didn’t want to lose you so soon.

Tony spoke up, “You know what, let’s talk about something happy. Hey, how about we make some dinner like old times?” Steve frowned, but nodded, thankful that his husband had moved the conversation matter to something happier. You grinned back and nodded, standing up as you left your phone on the bed.

“Dads?” You called out as they both walked out of your bedroom. You followed them slowly with a smile. Steve turned back to you with an almost sad expression on his face, “Yeah?” He replied, urging you to continue.

“Can we order those brownies we used to get all the time?” You mumbled out, feeling embarrassed at the question. You’ve been craving it for some time now, and the last time you all ate those brownies together, it was on your 10th birthday, which was too long ago. Tony let a wide grin show on his face as he tugged you both into the kitchen.

“Yes, we can! Steve, turn on Monsters Inc.” Tony spoke up, causing you to laugh in shock. You shook your head as you plopped onto the barstool in the kitchen, watching as your dad walked to the other end and pulled out his phone. He clicked on the app that Tony made him install a few years ago and watched in amazement as the phone glimmered as the screen became to project something similar to the screen of one, you’d see in the theatre. You giggled at your dad as he sighed out, “Woah, I’ll never get used to that.”

As Tony started to boil the water in a pot, he gazed back over to you when the movie started. By the time Steve pulled the barstool next to you, they both felt bittersweet emotions rise in their chests as they gazed back at you. It was too soon for you to leave, and begin your own life as an adult, but they both knew it was almost time for you to do so.

They’d cherish every second with their daughter, even more now.

You glanced back to Steve with confusion, “Dad, what’s wrong?” You whispered, thinking he was upset at the movie choice. It was one of your favorites to watch with them, but if it bothered him, you’d change it. Steve shrugged, shaking his head, “I love you.” He responded, patting your back as you leaned closer to him.

You laughed quietly, as Tony walked over round you two. He wrapped his arms around you both and set his head on Steve’s shoulder. He gazed down at you with a sad smile, “ _We_ love you; you’ve grown up so much.” Steve shook his head, grinning at his husband’s correction.

You scrunched your nose up as you tilted back slightly. “Love you too dads. But please, be quiet, it’s the best part! Look!” Your response caused laughter in everyone. Tony pecked a kiss onto Steve’s cheek, and he ruffled the top of your head. You groaned playfully at him, shaking your head as he walked back to the pot.

He poured the macaroni inside, before watching the movie. He let out a quiet noise before glancing back at you, “This is for sure, _not_ the best part.”

Steve watched the two of you as you rose into a playful argument. The sadness washed away from his features as he let out laughs, glad to see you were almost like your kid self. He knew at the end of the day, that nothing would change the fact that he and Tony loved you and wanted the best for you. Breaking out of his thoughts, he gasped as Tony pelted him with macaroni, watching as you’d fallen to the floor, giggling at the mess.


	130. Avengers- Happy Birthday!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lozzypoz321 asked:
> 
> Hey gal!! It’s my birthday on the 17th of September and I wanna read some Bucky and Steve fluff because you’re amazing and I was wondering if maybe you could write the reader being on their team in a game of the mouth piece game with the rest of the avengers if you’ve ever heard of it? And just a bunch of fluff? It’s completely fine if not, I just feel like that’d really brighten my day bby, LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART 🥺🤧💞💘💖💓💗
> 
> omg happy birthday sweetie!!!! you are very kind and i hope you have a great birthday!! i love you very much as well!! enjoy the one shot and have an amazing day!!💖💖💞💞
> 
> Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers x Reader ft the Team (Fluff)   
> No Warnings :))

Your eyes widened when you saw the pile of gifts Bucky was carrying. Steve cleared his throat as he stared back at you and the team, “Uh, he went overboard.” Steve spoke up, scratching his head slightly. You nodded back in astonishment as Bucky set down the pile on the floor.

“ _James_ ,” You started, already about to giggle as he groaned at the name. “That’s too much! What- I don’t get why you bought all of that!” You giggled out, watching as Bucky lifted his eyebrows back at you, and tilted his head.

He sat down next to you, wrapping a hand around your figure and grinned back at you. “Well, Happy Birthday, doll.” He whispered down to your ear, causing you to laugh and shake your head. “And to make things clear, I didn’t buy all of them, I made some too.” He spoke again, causing you to pout your lips back to him, “You’re adorable sometimes.” You mumbled, nudging his side.

“Okay! Lovebirds, we get it!” Tony yelped at the two of you, and you shook your head back to the group. “We aren’t dating,” You responded, rolling your eyes as Steve raised his eyebrows back at you two.

He cleared his throat as Bucky shuffled around into a cozier position on the ground. Everyone was sitting on the floor, and a few on the couches and chairs, facing the table with your birthday cake. You giggled looking at it, it was a tall cake, with random globs of icing here and there that Peter and Morgan made for you.

“Bucky and I have known each other for… a long time, but we have _never_ been that close,” Steve protested to your denial. You and Bucky laughed back to Steve as Natasha sat next to him. She spoke up, gazing back to him, “You sure about that?” Her question made everyone laugh, including both Steve and Bucky.

Peter walked into the room again, smiling as he brought in a board game. You furrowed your eyebrows at it, confused at what it was. “What is that?” Bucky asked, also confused. Peter smiled back to both of you, quickly taking a seat after taking the game to the table.

“It’s a game where you put a mouthpiece in and try to say what’s on the cards, and people have to guess what you’re saying.” Peter explained, causing everyone to nod. Tony patted Peter on the back as he leaned down from the couch, starting to pull out the cards. He set them down and pulled the mouthpieces out, gazing to everyone.

“Let’s start the party!” He cheered. Steve raised his glass of water, along with everyone else cheering and you laughed as Bucky tickled into your side. “Birthday girl goes first.” He said, smiling back to you. You shook your head, “Yeah, well I want to see you go next.”

“And their flirting is terrible, I swear,” Sam scoffed out playfully, watching both of you. Steve agreed, nodding his head as Tony handed you the mouthpiece. You groaned, putting it in, and feeling it stretch your mouth. You laughed strangely, feeling your drool drip out of your mouth and onto your lap.

“Thish ish weird.” You tried saying and groaned loudly when everyone laughed at you. “Alright, now pick out a card and try saying it out loud and we have to guess.” Peter explained, giggling as you wiped your mouth.

You tilted your head back and laughed, reading the card quickly. It said, “Party poopers are also prissy pants.” It made no sense to you, but right as you tried saying it, your eyes widened when you realized you could barely understand yourself.

“Arty ooer rish ans” You pushed out, shaking your head. Bucky gazed at you with astonishment, laughing along with the others. Steve knitted his eyebrows together as he glanced to you, “Art looter and aristocrats?” He asked back.

Morgan laughed loudly at his guess, “No silly!” Tony smiled back to her, quickly ruffling her hair, “Then what do you think?” He questioned. Morgan shrugged as she tilted her head back to you. “Barky doers writes ants?”

You shook your head at them, huffing out a laugh. You turned to Bucky as he glanced at your mouth with a quick laugh. “Party,” He paused, and you nodded back excitedly, watching as he continued. “Keepers,” You groaned, shaking your head, and Bucky huffed out a sigh, furrowing his eyebrows together.

“You know what?” He questioned you quickly, and you shrugged back to him. He snatched the card from your hand causing you to gasp, as he started to read it out loud, “Party poopers are also prissy pants.” He hummed to himself, confused with the sentence. Steve laughed, as he stood up.

“I want to give it a try now,” He said, glancing down to the other clean mouthpiece on the table. He grabbed it and put it in, instantly putting his head back, trying to keep his drool in his mouth. You took yours out as Bucky bumped into you again, laughing as he saw the drool.

Steve didn’t pick up a card instead he just started to say something. He tried saying “Happy Birthday”, but it came out as, “Ay Irday” And everyone giggled out at him. You instantly understood what he was trying to say, “Happy Birthday?” You asked back to him, causing him to nod.

You glanced back to Bucky, laughing again as he shook his head at Steve. He gazed back at you with a softened face, “Happy birthday, doll.” Bucky whispered to you, pulling out something from his jacket. You knitted your eyebrows together down at it, noticing it was a letter. You took it hesitantly and opened it, ripping the paper.

You opened the card, smiling at the sweet front. It said “Happy Birthday to my best friend and…” You read the rest of it as you opened it, “To many more kind years with you.” You giggled as you saw Bucky scribbled down a drawing of the two of you holding hands.

Bucky grinned sheepishly back to you as you glanced back up to him. “I know my drawing skills aren’t as good as Steve’s but, happy birthday.” He mumbled to you as the rest started to bring out the plates and lit the candles on the cake. 

You smiled back to him as they turned the lights low so the candles could look better. “Thank you, Bucky.” You responded, beaming back to him and feeling happy.

You glanced to the cake quickly, smiling even more as you spoke to him again, “Want to blow the candles out with me?” 


	131. Bucky Barnes - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @tweedlydumbtweedlydoo asked:
> 
> I wanted to request a angsty/fluffy Bucky x reader where reader starts to get baby fever and wanting a baby after either spending time with Tony and Morgan or babysitting her (you can decide:) but Bucky can’t have kids and knows he can’t give her what she wants, so maybe he breaks up with her so she can find that in someone else and then a fluffy ending? 🥰 Thank you so much and I can’t wait to read it!! ❤️
> 
> Hi hun, thank you for sending this in! Hope you enjoy! Italics means Bucky is listening/can hear what’s happening. Reader is Tony’s sister :) 
> 
> Bucky Barnes x Reader (Angst with happy ending)  
> Warnings: Swearing  
> Word Count: 3.6k

Sunlight reflected off Tony’s front door, making you smile as he opened the door. You squeezed Bucky’s hand excitedly causing him to grin back to you momentarily.

“Hey brother!” You yelped out, letting go of your boyfriend’s hand and bouncing into a hug with your brother. It’s been a bit too long since you’ve seen him, and you wanted to check in with him, and bring along Bucky.

You and Bucky were getting more serious now, in fact you had a feeling that he was going to propose soon, especially since he urged you to ask Tony if the two of you could visit. Usually Bucky and Tony didn’t want anything to do with each other (but thankfully kept the peace), so it was different, and you had an inkling it would happen soon.

Tony let out a surprised laugh, but eagerly accepted your hug, patting your back as you glanced behind him. Your eyebrows raised and you beamed even more when you saw your niece, Morgan. You missed her so much, you haven’t seen her in a while or talked to her either.

Last time you saw either of them was on her last birthday. “Morgan!” You greeted, pulling yourself out of the hug from your brother to crouch down. You wrapped your arms around her, as she scrunched up her nose back to you happily.

Bucky stood by the front door awkwardly, nodding to Tony as a greeting, which he returned with a quiet scoff. Bucky glanced down to you, grinning slightly to Morgan as she stuck her tongue out to him playfully, giggling as you tickled her side. You let go of her with a sigh, smiling back to Bucky as Tony pulled the door all the way open, “You know maybe if you came here more often you wouldn’t be so emotional.” Tony spoke up, shaking his head with a smile back to you.

“Always the kind one, aren’t you?” You shot back at your brother, watching as he let out a laugh and raised his arms in fake surrender.

“Do you guys have a bathroom around here…or something?” Bucky popped in, smile dropping as Tony rolled his eyes back to him. You didn’t see any of this of course, something that Bucky found crazy, because if you knew him and Tony weren’t exactly friends, you would be upset. Maybe he didn’t want you to find out, because your feelings would be hurt.

Of course, it was hard to let go of your parents being killed by him, he understood that. But the reason he didn’t like Tony was because you were the one that moved past that, and forgave him, not Tony. Instead, Tony still disliked him, but it was better than wanting to kill him again. Bucky pushed the thought out of his head as you giggled at his question, pointing down the hallway.

It was his first time at this house. It seemed that Tony just liked throwing his money everywhere and bought houses on a whim. Bucky frowned, pulling his thoughts away from Tony. All Bucky wanted to do was make you happy, and he knew being here would make you feel happier, with all of them together. He loved you, seeing you happy made him happy.

He washed his hands with the bathroom door slightly open as he sighed, overhearing Tony’s voice again. “ _You can’t actually be serious with him_.” Tony lectured you, causing Bucky to pause as he turned the water lower, to hear your response.

“ _I am! I love him and you know I want to start a family soon- don’t pull this shit on me Tony_.” You replied, scoffing upset as Morgan pouted back to you. Bucky bit his lip as he started to dry his hands, feeling guilty for listening but he couldn’t help but eavesdrop even more.

 _“A family? Really? What happened with Henry? You remember him, before that jackass came, Henry wanted to have a family with you, and just like that it stopped? Why not him?_ ” Tony responded, shaking his head back to you. Morgan frowned even more, stepping closer to you for a hug because she knew you were upset as well.

“ _Henry cheated on me! Are you fucking comparing Bucky to a scumbag? I want to live the rest of my life with Bucky and start a family with him. If you can’t support us, then- then we’ll just leave_ ,” You paused, sniffling, trying to control your emotions but it was hard. “ _If you can’t support your own sister… I don’t want to talk to you again._ ” You whispered, letting a tear drop against Morgan’s head as she started to protest.

 _“No! Stop it! You’re my auntie and I love you.”_ Morgan yelped out, clinging onto your torso as Tony took a step closer to the two of you. His facial expression dropped, the crease in his forehead leaving as he noticed what happened. But he couldn’t allow a murderer into the family like that, even if it meant losing his own sister. He shook his head, tugging onto Morgan’s shoulder.

_“Fine, don’t come running back when Bucky hurts you.”_

Bucky stepped out of the bathroom with a dull look. He tried to keep his face blank as you quickly wiped your tears off, smiling to him as if everything was okay. He knew he wouldn’t be able to give you kids, something you’ve always wanted to do was start a family, and he couldn’t do it. You never knew about it, he never found the guts to tell you it would never happen, and he felt his heart drop even more. Fucking HYDRA ruined his chances of ever having children, and you didn’t even know. Guilt ate away in his head as you leaned down, pecking Morgan’s head lovingly before Tony tugged her away.

He watched as you took a few steps back, holding your bag again before glancing over. “I um, let’s go, I don’t feel too good and I think we left the oven on.” Your voice called out uneasily, causing a deep frown to take over his face.

You sniffled as you sat in the car, watching as your boyfriend turned the ignition. “I love you,” You whispered, as the music dulled over the two of you as he pulled out of the driveway, surrounded in forestry. Bucky’s heart squeezed once more as he tried not to look back at you, knowing it would only hurt more, “Same here,” He briefly responded, not bringing himself to say love.

“How about we stop at Sam’s place before we go back? I’ve been meaning to give him back his charger he left in the car.” You spoke up, trying to think of anything else. You wanted to burn whatever memory of what happened in the house, Tony was always an asshole, but at least he tried to be kind to you. Not even today he was, and it made you wonder what your parents would have thought of this whole situation.

You didn’t even know if they’d ever forgive you for falling for their murderer.

–

It was a few days later when you felt like everything was going better. Morgan had called you and said that Tony was mopey and feeling upset, but that he was too stubborn to say sorry. You grinned when you heard it, and you always felt a special connection with your niece. Morgan helped you realize how much you wanted kids. You wanted them soon, something that everyone knows about. You could talk forever about what you’d put in baby rooms, it was a passion project of yours that you’ve always wanted to do.

Bucky felt scared. He didn’t want to hurt you anymore. He had bought a ring too, wanting to propose to you. He loved you too much though, he couldn’t hurt you for so long, because you wouldn’t have kids with him. He needed to leave. It was too much, you would be better without him, find someone else.

He sighed, realizing it had to stop now before he hurt both of you even more.

He couldn’t face you though, so he sat by the bed as you slept, turning on a soft light to see the paper. It was fucked up to do, but he had to write it. He tried not to think of anything that could have been, as he gazed down to the drawer that held the ring.

“Dear Doll, I’m sorry. We can’t be together. I’ve been having second thoughts for a while now, and I realize that I can’t support your dreams. I can’t be the person you wanted me to be, and I’m sorry for that. You need someone to build a family with you, someone to be by your side for now and forever, and I fear that I’m not the person for you. I can’t give you what you want, and if we were together, there will be times you won’t see me for months… maybe years. Stay safe and happy.” He paused, his hand trembling as he clenched the pen, trying not to let his tears fall.

“I love you. Goodbye.” He finished writing, clearing his throat slightly. The note sat neatly against his pillow, before he pulled the blanket over your figure again. You snuggled into it sleepily, and unaware of Bucky leaving.

He sighed, letting a tear fall as he closed the door shut, after packing his bags.

–

Fuck, it hurt worse than he thought it would. It’s been over a week now and what he thought would happen didn’t. He thought Tony would do something, speak up and cause another fight, but no. Instead Bucky sat in silence at the motel he was staying at, watching the news to try to get over what he was feeling. He caused this, so he should suffer, he believed. He wanted to know what you’ve been doing, how you’ve been, but at the same time he knew that would only cause him to hesitate and think about what could have been.

You were a mess. Rolling over to the other side of the bed, finding it cold and empty was a shock. Next, reading the letter made you sit up, heart pounding and tears pouring down your face. At first you thought it was a joke, and you hopped out of bed, stumbling over to the bathrooms, kitchen, other bedroom- everywhere in the house. You even checked outside, and you could barely text Sam to ask where he was. He turned into something of a ghost, and you didn’t see it coming.

Fuck him, honestly. You scoffed at the thought of Bucky again today, his name churning in your stomach with a foul twist and you blinked repeatedly trying to think of anything else. You still had love for him somewhere in you, but you couldn’t find it now. You weren’t going to give him your forgiveness if he didn’t ask for it. It felt as if he wanted to burn you away from his life, his letter felt so insincere to you now, but you still could remember ever word.

You told Tony a few days after, and it was radio silence on his part. He didn’t respond to you, and it hurt more with each second that passed, feeling as if you lost two of the most important people in your life. You spoke every now and then with Sam, but you put all your attention onto work. It was unhealthy, but it was working to help you forget temporarily of the entire thing.

You didn’t sleep in the bedroom anymore either, you would sleep in the guest room or sometimes on the couch. You locked away his things, deciding not to throw them out in case you’d like to light them on fire. It was something you would do, especially with Natasha and Wanda finding out and screaming bloody murder when they heard of what Bucky did to you.

Natasha was one of your closest friends, she’s stuck by your side ever since the two of you met. Sure, there would be times you two couldn’t talk because of missions, but you always felt that Natasha was like your sister. “I’ll talk to him when I see him,” She promised you, and you had a feeling there wouldn’t be much talking going on, especially since you saw her grip her knife holster at his mention.

Wanda was your other best friend. You helped her after Ultron, when no one else was by her side. You supported her while she grieved for her brother, and you did everything you could to help her, and she swore to you she would do the same. And she has, she tried to be next to you on your days off, even when she was busy.

She was sweeter than Natasha in a way, but still terrifying when Bucky was mentioned in a conversation. “Strange that we haven’t heard from him, maybe I can…” And she trailed off. When that happened, she smiled at you, bringing a slight humor in the conversation, causing you to feel better in the moment.

–

It was the third week when you started to notice something off around you. You finally went back into the bedroom and sat by the bed, thinking of just why Bucky would do such a thing. It didn’t matter to you that he wasn’t able to give you children, there were always different options. Like adoption, foster care, surrogacy, and a few more. It was strange that he thought he had to leave.

You weren’t as hurt anymore. Maybe it was that he didn’t want kids instead, you frowned at the thought. He could have at least talked to you about it instead of leaving in the middle of the night with a note near you.

Tony finally reached out to you, inviting you back to his house to see him, Morgan and Pepper. You sat on the couch, grinning politely as Morgan giggled back to you, placing a crown on your head. “You are a queen!” She declared, bumping next to you and causing Tony to let out a chuckle.

He cleared his throat after a moment, gazing over to Morgan, “Hey, how about you go back to Mommy right now? I think she said something about going to the park.” Morgan instantly jumped up in excitement, rushing off the other room. You bit your lip, noticing your brother’s serious facial expression now and you felt your happiness lower slightly, wondering if there would be another argument.

“Did he talk to you?” Tony murmured, causing you to frown, knowing he was mentioning Bucky now. You shook your head back as a negative to his question, “No…” You trailed off, scratching your head.

Tony noticed your awkwardness and cleared his throat again, glancing away. “He’s a shitshow, but he cares about you. I didn’t see it before, he’s a mess right now at the Compound and the other bases. He keeps asking about you.” He rambled out quickly, not wanting to talk about Bucky anymore.

Your eyebrows raised in shock as you leaned back. “What the fuck?” You shot back, scrunching your nose up now. Tony let a muffled laugh out at your face before shrugging, “You heard me, I’m not saying it again.” His response made you groan in irritating and confusion.

“Wh- What is Bucky doing? You talked with him? When?” You went on, waving your hands in the air, trying to think about what he was saying.

“Bucky is doing whatever he’s doing- and yes, a few days ago. Now, don’t ask me more, you need to solve it with him. I don’t want to get involved any further,” Tony paused, letting unusual kindness seep through his voice.

“He’s… I was wrong Y/n.” Tony finished, mumbling to you. A pause went through the air as you absorbed the information, and you thanked Tony silently by getting up and giving him a slight hug. He was a pain in the ass, but you were glad he was your brother.

You left a few hours later with his words circulating around your mind. Should you reach out? Or go to the Compound? You sighed to yourself, setting a hand on your forehead as you sat in the kitchen, glancing down to your laptop. You barely went to the Compound because it reminded you of how you almost lost your brother that day, it still haunted you. But if it meant to clear things up with Bucky, to understand what’s happening, you would go.

–

Bucky hung his head down as he sat in the dark, wondering what he could do. Everything felt like shit, like everything was off, and it was all because of him. He hated it, how he still missed you too much, how he remembered everything about you.

To the way you sipped your drinks, or how you’d poke at his arm at random times and smile cheekily. Or when you’d groan at the sunlight after having a movie marathon, or the times you’d prop both his hands up and peck sweet kisses into the them in the mornings before he went on missions, as a good luck charm.

You somehow imbedded your way into his soul, and he can’t take it out. He feels incomplete without you, but he believed you would be happier without him.

He missed you so much.

Your feelings were mixed as you sat in the parking lot, drumming onto the horn in nervousness. What should you do? Reach out to him after he hurt you like that? You groaned, as you instantly started to think about what could have been, what still can be. It felt horrible, sinking into your bones, but you had to find out. You needed to know if you could still have your happily ever after with Bucky, you still loved him.

You hesitantly knocked on his door, stepping a bit away from the door as your heart started to race. After a few moments, you started to regret your decision, rethinking it as Bucky did not ever want to see you again, and this was a mistake, you bit your lip harshly as you took another step away.

Fuck. After another second, you wanted to leave for sure now. You went to turn away but paused when you heard the creaking, and the turning of the doorknob. Your head turned slightly, breathe catching as you saw Bucky peek from behind the door.

“Y/n,” He breathed out in surprise, stepping out of the room slowly. You turned completely to face him now, as you eyed his state. He was in shambles it seemed, he was wearing clothes that he’d never wear, he had bruises on his face and arm, and you noticed his eyes were droopy with wetness and bags.

He took his metal arm off as well, something he didn’t usually do. “Buck?” You whispered back, worried as he leaned against the wall.

“Doll, I’m so fucking sorry,” Bucky stopped himself, letting a tear escape as he saw you frown and shake your head back to him in disbelief. “For what? It’s obvious that you don’t want to be with me.” You bit back, crossing your arms as you became defensive.

“I want to, I wish to- but I can’t. I don’t want to be the one to hurt you.” He responded, stepping forward slightly as you closed your eyes for a few moments to stop from crying.

“You already hurt me Bucky.” You whispered, causing another tear to roll down his face. He reached for your shoulder, and you quickly shrugged his hold off as a wave of anger rushed through you.

“You don’t get to say that- you have no right to hurt me so much! What you said- what you wrote in that note, fuck you.” You rambled, letting your arms extend now and wave about the place as your anger turned into an emotion like desperation.

“I don’t understand why you did that? Why would you,” You cut yourself off to wipe your eyes slowly, “Why would you do something that so obviously hurt both of us?” Your mumble made Bucky’s heart sink.

Bucky stepped close to you now, setting his arm around your back softly as he gazed back to you. “I didn’t realize how much I loved you till I left. I’m so sorry, I thought you would be better with someone who could give you a family.” His words made you shake your head slightly, and your hand brushed by his side.

“There is no one else I want, you’re the one I love. And family- children? Bucky, I know we haven’t exactly talked much about this, but there’s different options… as long as you want a family.” You responded hopefully, realizing you would know the truth now, to see if there is any future between you both.

Bucky let out a surprised chuckle, now cupping your face instead. “Doll, I’ve always wanted one, but I know it would be hard.” You pouted back, denying it completely, “We’ll work on it! We can parent together; I love you and I know we’ll be amazing parents.”

“Amazing, huh? Don’t let Tony hear you say that, he’ll throw a fit.” Bucky joked back, allowing a smile to appear on his face after so long. Your face softened even more, the anger you had melting away as you understood him more now, he was just scared.

You leaned up onto your tiptoes in the next moment, capturing your lips with his, and holding onto him even closer. “I love you,” He murmured between kisses, pulling you back into his room, stumbling around. You smiled against his lips happily, feeling relief spread throughout your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Also thank you very much for the kudos and the sweet comments, they always make me feel happy! I hope you all are having a great day/night.


	132. Steve Rogers- Gen Z Slang Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy! Thank you!
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader  
> Warnings: slang words, swearing and confused!Steve

Steve sighed happily into the bathroom mirror, reminded of his past actions, of repeating those nasty things Sam told him to say. Now Steve was in a restaurant bathroom, washing his hands before he walked out with a grin. It was happening, it was official, you and Steve Rogers were on a date now. He walked back to the table, smiling even more as he blushed at the mere sight of you winking at him back. “This place is sweet!” You spoke up, causing Steve to knit his eyebrows in confusion for a quick second. He still had no idea how to speak slang, but he had the vague idea what you said. So far though, the date has been going beautifully. 

“I need to tell you something,” Steve admitted, watching as you patted a napkin to your lips. You nodded back to him, as he continued, “Still don’t understand uh, how to flirt properly with Gen Z slang. Or just use it, Peter sent me a list with some meanings, but it still doesn’t make sense to me.” His ramble went longer than he thought, and you chuckled at his muddled look. It was adorable, but you still wanted to laugh about the stuff Sam taught him.

“It’s okay, let’s start off with the most popular right now. Chile, which is just an expression or saying sort of like ‘Oh,’. But there’s more, it’s just all funny.” You responded to him, as he started to take a bite out of his pizza. Steve blinked in confusion but chewed on his piece messily.

“And I call sus, is also popular right now.” You paused to think about it, as Steve set the slice down. “I really don’t get any of that, _sus?_ Is that like suspenders? I don’t see many people wearing those now.” Steve explained, running a hand through his hair.

Your eyes widened back to him, watching as he accidently smeared cheese onto his forehead and hair, while he talked about suspenders. “Steve, uh, the cheese.” You mumbled out, reaching across the table.

He furrowed his eyebrows but blushed, thinking you were flirting back with him now. “Cheese? Like oh! Like _chile_ cheese!” Steve rambled out, gazing back to you as he tried hard to remember the other slang while you grimaced as he took his hand out of his hair. 

“So, that means I’m a chilly cheese dog? I- uh, you’re a hot dog!” Steve finished up, confident that you were flirting with him. You tilted your head back to him, surprised and let out a loud laugh, “Fuck, Steve stop, I meant you have cheese in your hair. But that’s cute,” You grinned back, watching as Steve sighed out in embarrassment at himself.

“I think you’re the G.O.A.T.” You giggled, randomly remembering about that slang. Steve looked even more lost than ever, “Thank you; you’re the duck?” He questioned back. The two of you sat in silence for barely a moment, while you pulled the cheese out of his hair, before you both started to laugh uncontrollably. As the two of you calmed down, Steve smiled, and took a hold of your hand after you dropped it from his hair.

“Maybe you can teach me more about slang words on our next date?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading lovelies!!


	133. Steve Rogers- His Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to a very wonderful and lovely person @donutloverxo You are super incredible and kind!! I hope you’re having a lovely birthday today, and that your birthday wishes come true!! Sending you lots of love and hugs, I hope you enjoy this one!! 💖💖💖💖
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Fluff/Birthday Celebration!!)  
> Warnings: Swearing and rollercoasters :)  
> Word Count: 2.9k

You giggled as one of the Disney Princesses blew a kiss at the group and glanced back to your boyfriend to see his head buried in the map, confused by everything. You pouted back to him, nudging him to walk closer to the shade with the group to figure out where to go to next. He smiled back to you, quickly pushing the map into his pocket and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, “Hey princess,” He mumbled kissing the top of your head.

You beamed back to him, laughing, “Babe a real Princess just walked by.” He shook his head, denying it with a chuckle, “No, you’re the only Princess in my eyes. And it’s your birthday too!” He playfully retorted causing you to roll your eyes back to him but giggle. Bucky cleared his throat, walking besides Steve.

“Okay lovebirds- and birthday girl, what ride do you want to go to next?” Bucky asked, as Tony stopped walking in front of everyone. You stood next to Tony as Steve groaned, accidently bumping into him. “I want to go on that one over there!” You declared, pointing to one of the tallest and scariest rides in the park. Peter’s eyes went wide in fear and he gulped loudly, glancing away.

“No way,” He mumbled, causing Steve to turn around with a grin, “It’ll be fine; besides it looks like a slow ride.” Steve responded, causing Sam and Natasha to scoff and shake their heads.

“I’ve been on it before, it’s scary, but you have to be prepared.” Sam nodded back, causing you to tilt your head in wonder. Be prepared for what? Tony started to speak up, stepped into the shade more, “I think we’ll be fine, we’re the Avengers.”

That wasn’t the case, as soon as all of you loaded onto the rollercoaster, gasps and screams started. You were laughing the entire time, holding your boyfriend’s hand as his eyes were tightly closed in fear. Natasha, who sat near the two of you, laughing loudly along with you at Steve’s expression. Peter was completely terrified, trying to hide his head near Sam as Bucky pulled out his phone, taking pictures of everyone. Tony was acting as if it was all normal, like he wasn’t on a scary ride.

As it got closer to the top, Steve finally opened his eyes, thinking the ride was over. He glanced over to you, noticing you smiling excitedly to him, “Having fun?” You giggled out, over the moon about how much fun you were having today at Disney for your birthday with everyone. Steve nodded, but he glanced around, still feeling the cart move before he realized what was about to happen.

His eyes widened and he quickly faced you again, right as the cart tipped over, speeding down the tracks as the lights started to flash, “I LOVE YOUUU-” Steve shouted back to you, before squeezing his eyes close again, as he felt water start splashing at him. You let out a yelp as he squeezed your hand tightly and you almost awed, “I love you too babe!” You yelled over the screaming as Bucky groaned at the two of you.

As the ride came to an end, everyone panted as they pilled off, mixed with diverse emotions. “Never again,” Peter pressed out, bending down from dizziness causing Tony to pat his back. Natasha shrugged, “I liked it,” And you agreed with her laughing as Steve huffed out again, gazing down at you.

You all walked away from the ride, randomly walking to the shade to sit down. “I’m hungry,” You confessed, glancing down to your watch to see the time was past lunch. Steve nodded along with you, as he tugged out the map. “We should eat, and we can go on rides again after that.” He responded, after sitting next to you.

You set your head onto Steve’s shoulder as he wrapped his arm around you. He kissed your head, smiling back to you. “What do you want to have, babe?” He whispered, as the others started chatting to each other. You hummed back to him, smiling happily that everyone was here.

“How about pizza? And cakes? Maybe donuts? Oh candy!” You listed, rambling out foods you were craving. Steve laughed against you, nodding as he listened, “How about pizza and cake first and then we go for a few more rides, and then donuts and candy?” His question made you raise your eyebrows in thought and then you nodded, finding it reasonable.

“That sounds good Stevie! And maybe we can go on the teacup ride afterwards together!” You responded excitedly, sitting up completely before giving him a hug. Steve’s expression softened as he hugged you back before he pulled away, stealing a quick kiss to your lips.

You pouted as he pulled away and leaned back in to give him a longer kiss, causing him to smile. “Happy birthday, sweet pea.” He whispered, pecking your lips once more before you both pulled away, laughing. You grinned back to him, “Thank you for everything.” He had planned the whole day for you, and he said he had a surprise for you by the end of the night, which you were confused but excited for.

You both stood up, gaining the attention of the team. “We’re going to go eat, if you guys want to join?” You offered, smiling as Bucky shot up, announcing how hungry he was. Peter followed, nodding along with him and groaning for food. The rest stood up, gazing around the park as you and Steve started to walk to the pizza restaurant.

“Here it is!” You spoke up, while swinging your hand with Steve’s back and forth. Natasha held the door open for everyone, as Steve went to look for a booth that could seat all of you. Bucky smiled at you, pushing a letter into your hands, “I forgot to give this to you earlier, but it’s your birthday gift.”

You blinked in surprise but quickly smiled back to him, “Thank you!” You glanced down to the letter, ripped it open and opened the card, “To the second most badass person here (I’m the first). Thank you for being there for Steve when I couldn’t be, happy birthday.” You read aloud, almost wanting to cry out of happiness. Bucky was always sweet to you when he figured out that Steve and you were seeing each other secretly for a few years.

You stepped closer to him, giving him a tight hug. Bucky let out a noise of surprise before laughing and quickly hugging you back. As you pulled away from him, you could see on the card that he also taped another note on there causing you to knit your eyebrows together. “What’s this?” You asked him, scratching your head as you fumbled with it.

“It’s a recipe that I think you’d enjoy, but uh,” He paused, quickly leaning closer to you and whispering, “Make sure you take a good look at it, really read through it. You know?”

You flinched back, extremely confused but nodded back to him hesitantly. “Okay, thank you.” You responded, before glancing away to see that Steve was waving everyone over. You grinned over to him, walking with the group to the booth as he rambled what type of pizzas everyone wanted to the waiter.

You sat down, sliding into the booth along with Natasha, and Peter on one side, as Tony, Sam and Bucky went to the other. Steve finished ordering, and sat at the end of the booth, next to you. “What’s that?” Steve mumbled to you, smiling as you tucked the letter into your pocket.

“Bucky’s birthday gift- I uh, did you tell him I like cooking?” You asked, whispering to him, causing Steve to smile widely, “Yeah, something like that.”

You nodded, feeling distracted as Peter called out your name. You all launched into conversation as you waited for the pizzas to arrive. You sipped on your drink, giggling as Peter let out a loud “Woah!” As he saw his milkshake arrive at the table.

“This taste delicious!” You yelped out after taking a bite of pizza. Steve let out a chuckle at your reaction, as Tony brought out his phone, turning the camera around to face everyone. “Say cheddar cheese pizza!” He spoke loudly, making your eyes widen as a piece of pizza hung from your mouth as he took the picture. You let out a loud laugh looking at the picture, zooming in at Sam to see he did the same as you. Steve’s hand was wrapped around your back again too, which you found sweet.

After eating the pizza, you all walked out of the restaurant now in the mood for birthday cake. You clasped onto Steve’s arm playfully as he beamed down at you. “How are you?” He murmured, wanting to make sure you felt okay from all the stuff they were doing today.

You pouted cutely back at him, “I’m all good babe, how are you?” You replied sweetly, finding him adorable. Steve bit his lip as he gazed back to you, nodding back. “I’m okay, just lucky to be with you.” His words made you raise your eyebrows before smiling shyly back to him.

The world of cakes around you made you drop your mouth in shock. It was too beautiful; every cake was swirled with frosting to perfection and you wanted to taste every one of them. Steve was in awe at them too, coming to terms that Disney cakes just are amazing. You pointed to at least four cakes excitedly ordering them as the team gazed at all the cakes, instantly hungry again.

When you picked up one of the cakes, Steve took one, Natasha held one and Sam got one as well, as the rest of the team headed for the seats. You took a seat after placing the birthday cake in the middle, smiling at it as Steve put candles in it. “Don’t sing happy birthday please,” You paused, giggling when you saw Tony’s offended face.

“You know what happened last time! Bucky’s hair caught on fire when you thought it was a good idea to have a singing battle with the song!” You protested, causing everyone to nod in understanding and Bucky to frown at the memory, clutching onto his hair.

Natasha lit the candles and you leaned close to the cake in the middle, smiling softly to your boyfriend as he whispered another happy birthday to you, kissing the side of your arm. You blew the candles, and Peter instantly cheered, clapping and causing everyone in the café to start clapping for you.

You covered your face shyly, as Sam laughed at you and patted your back while Steve cut a slice for you. “Enjoy babe!” He spoke up, setting the slice onto a plate for you, cutting into the other cakes as well to pass to everyone.

Hours after eating and wandering around Disney World, you were only with Steve now, sitting by the main castle. You felt worn out from all the excitement today, but you loved it so much, being with your boyfriend and all your friends was amazing. You dug the letter out of your pocket again, after thinking of it when Steve said he needed to call Bucky about the hotel rooms. He walked away from you for a few minutes as you reread the recipe that Bucky gave you, scrunching your face up in confusion.

“Recipe for Y/n, if you’re reading this now, good, it’s for some damn delicious apple crumble cake. First pick your apples, make sure they’re the good ones.” You paused, giggling at the absurdity of the recipe so far, it felt weird to you. “The really good ones, in fact the ones that are that evil bitch that poisoned Snow White had before she put that curse in them. Get those, then go get some chicken stock- trust me, it’ll be fine, you’re not going to taste it. But chicken stock, like the kind that Daisy Duck talks about sometimes, wait fuck. Scratch that out, that sounds weird.” You tilted your head, starting to understand that this was certainly not a recipe.

“When you get those- go back to the castle to toss in the oven after you mix that shit together. Fuck, I hope you can read my handwriting, anyway, Steve made me do this. He’d be pissed if he saw that I wrote this down, but just go to the shops and get a Daisy Duck thing, he said she was one of your favorite Mickey Mouse characters, right? Well get a hat or glasses, then go across that shop into the Princess section, and ask for an apple from the cashier. It’ll be a lot quicker this way instead of trying to find Snow White out here, and then sprint to the main castle again. Steve’s waiting for you.”

_Shit._

_Holy moly._

You ran, heading towards the shops like it said in that recipe. You loved scavenger hunts, but this one was too funny to you, because Bucky basically told you everything you needed to know. But it made you wonder why Steve would be waiting for you or why he organized this plan. It seemed bizarre but you were extra excited to finish up this hunt. You bought a random hat, tossing it on to your head as you saw one of the characters in the store pressed into their walkie talkie, saying your name.

You ignored it, knowing it was somehow part of Steve’s plan and you went over to the Snow White area, heading towards the cashier while scratching your arm, wondering what was about to happen. You grinned at the person, quickly starting to speak, “Hi, um, I was wondering if I can have an apple please?” Your question came out nervously, but the cashier nodded with a bright smile.

“Yeah, totally, just don’t open it before you get back to the castle.” He responded, handing you a heavy ball shaped and painted as an apple. You chuckled down at it before nodding, “Thank you, have a great night!”

It was already nighttime which was surprising to you. The sun set a few minutes ago, and the sky was slowly melting into a lovely blue and purple with the clouds. You watched the sky with a soft smile for a few seconds as you walked out of the shopping area, before you sprinted off back towards the castle, like the recipe said.

As you slowed down, reaching where you were before you saw Steve standing near one of the pillars. Instantly he ran up to you, hugging you tightly before you could say anything. “I was so worried it wasn’t going to work!” He rambled out, letting go of you.

You giggled in shock before shaking your head, “Stevie, I like scavenger hunts or treasure hunts, but also why?” You asked politely, still laughing. He smiled back to you, pecking a kiss to your forehead as he took the apple out of your hands. He kissed your cheek this time, before glancing down to his watch. He licked his lips for a moment before grinning again.

“Look up,” He whispered down into your ear. You blinked back but quickly focused above the castle, and instantly a firework flew up. Your jaw dropped in amazement, witnessing the firework spring into beautiful colors, as many more followed.

Ones shaped as hearts and stars, some as circles, it was wonderful and incredible. An orange one flew up, and you watched as it exploded into a few different colors as you leaned back closer next to Steve. He gazed down to you, smiling as you watched the sky, “Beautiful, isn’t it?” He whispered, causing you to glance back to him with a nod.

“Don’t go all cheesy on me and say you weren’t looking at the sky,” You giggled, watching as his eyebrows lifted in playfulness, causing you to laugh even more. He joined your laughter as he opened the apple, causing your attention to focus completely onto it.

The container inside the apple was a box, and you felt your heart stop when you wondered if he was proposing. As much as you love him now, you two agreed no marriage or proposal stuff for at least another year or two, even though you’ve been dating for so long. You even lived with him, but you both wanted the world to be safe before you got married.

It was a necklace instead, causing you to open your mouth surprised. “Steve…” You mumbled, in complete disbelief at the beauty it held. The necklace held a locket and he slowly opened it, revealing a picture of the two of you together, on your first anniversary. Your face softened as you saw Steve hold it up in the moonlight, surrounded by fireworks still going off in the background.

“I wanted to give you something that you’d be able to have all the time, carry it around on hard days or something to remember. You mean the world and more to me, Princess. I love you so much,” He paused, moving behind your back to put the necklace on.

“Happy Birthday, darling.” He whispered, kissing the top of your ear as he clipped the necklace on. You gasped in joy, turning around as fast as you can, and hugged him. You squeezed him as much as you could as you felt your eyes start to water up.

“I love you too, thank you Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading sweeties! Please check out my amazing friend @donutloverxo on tumblr! Her writing is incredible :)


	134. Steve Rogers- Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can you do a Steve Rogers one-shot where the female reader is his wife and they take their 3 year old daughter trick or treating for the first time?
> 
> Hi sweetie, hope you enjoy! Thank you for sending this in! This was too cute to write :) Masterlist is linked in my profile, and to join a taglist, send in an ask or fill out a form linked in my profile.
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader with daughter!OC  
> Warnings: mentions of halloween decorations :)  
> Word Count: 1.1k

When you saw your daughter, Sophie stumble and giggle and roar while going down the stairs, you awed out loud. She was so adorable, dressed as a giraffe, but insisted she was a shark-dinosaur. You were dressed as a vampire, and your husband, Steve was dressed as a zombie. Neither costume was scary, but cute.

You held out your arms as Sophie yelped out again, “Mommy! Can I hug you?” Her voice made you awe again, and you nodded back to her, laughing a bit, “Of course as long as you promise not to eat me!” She giggled along with you loudly, before jumping into your arms and resting her head onto your shoulder. She played with the shoulders of your costume as you walked into the living room.

You grinned sweetly to Steve as he adjusted his sleeves again, “You ready babe?” You asked him and Sophie instantly groaned, “Babe? He’s not a babe! That’s dad!” You and Steve stifled your laughter as he stood up.

“I’m ready! The bags are by the door, and I got a flashlight.” He explained, walking towards the two of you. He smiled at you, kissing your cheek slightly, before going to Sophie and poking her nose playfully.

“Wow you look so scary!” He exclaimed, laughing as Sophie roared at him again. You joined their laughter, setting Sophie down and glancing back over to Steve. You bit your lip to stop the spread of your smile, but you were just so happy.

Sophia ran off into the front door, bouncing excitedly. You stuck behind with Steve, cupping his face gently and leaning up to kiss his lips gently. Steve smiled softly, kissing you back before you pulled away, laughing as you felt Sophie tug at your leg after she ran back in.

“No kissing or the cupid monster will get you today!” She lectured the two of you, pouty as you and Steve laughed again. Steve raised his eyebrows back to Sophie, tilting his head, “Cupid monster? Did Peter tell you that one?”

She shook her head, shrugging back to the two of you, “Uncle Bucky. He also told me that on Halloween you eat every candy ever!” She stumbled over her words, causing you to awe even more at your daughter’s cuteness.

“How about we only eat… 10 pieces of candy tonight?” Steve offered back, quickly adding on, “And then tomorrow you can have some candy after you eat your lunch.” You agreed with him, before walking over to the front door after checking your phone.

It was only 6PM but you wanted to keep Sophie safe, and on her regular sleeping schedule. You grinned back to her, opening the door as Steve held the bags, giving one to Sophie. You placed the bowl of candy outside on the porch, smiling at the pumpkins by the side, which you and Sophie carved a few hours before.

She technically didn’t carve it because you didn’t want her to hurt herself, so she drew out an outline instead. It was a wonky smiley face with a heart on the side, which was too adorable. Yours was a bit creepier, opting for a scary face with sharp teeth and triangle eyes. When Steve saw both, he laughed, lifting Sophie up into a hug and kissing your cheek.

“Is that me?” He asked, as he stepped out the door, holding onto Sophie while carrying the bags, pointing towards yours. You grinned and raised your eyebrows back to him before tilting your head back to the craved pumpkin, humming in thought as a joke.

“Well…It’s more handsome than you are.” You playfully responded, laughing as Sophie agreed and poked his nose. Steve groaned like a zombie in response, putting Sophie down and holding back his laughter as you flashed the fangs back to him.

“I should just turn you both into zombies.” Steve retorted, causing Sophie to giggle even more. She waddled down the steps, turning around to you both. “Let’s go!” She exclaimed, jumping up and down as you smiled back to Steve happily.

“She’s amazing.” You whispered to him, taking a hold of his hand. Steve grinned back to you, “She got it from you.” His words caused you to laugh, shaking your head. You grabbed onto one of the bags, as the three of you walked towards your neighbor’s house.

When Sophie stood in front of the door, she glanced back to Steve, “Dad? I’m scared…” She trailed off, turning back to the door to see the spider decorations. There were webs clinging onto the door, and spiders hanging everywhere, including the door frame.

Steve stepped forward, squeezing her shoulder to encourage her as he knocked on the door. “Okay, when they answer, remember what to say?” He whispered down to Sophie, causing her to smile a bit uneasily.

“Yes!” She responded, glancing over to you as you adjusted your costume a bit. You smiled at her, giggling as she knocked on the door after Steve did. You glanced up as the door started to open, and you grinned at your neighbor, dressed in a cupcake costume. She pushed the door open all the way, holding onto a bowl of candy.

You glanced down to Sophie again as she shouted excitedly, “Trick or treat!” Your neighbor awed at your daughter, crouching down and pushing the bowl of candy in front. She laughed out, “Happy Halloween!” Sophie’s eyes widened at the sight of candy, instantly reaching in and scooping out a handful of candies.

Steve spoke up, “Thank you so much, right Soph?” He nudged her slightly, using her nickname. She nodded, still in awe of the candy as she trailed away from the door and shouted, “More trick or treating!” You giggled, standing behind her with Steve.

Steve pulled you close, wrapping his arm around your shoulders as Sophie strolled ahead of you. “I didn’t get a chance to say this, but you look very beautiful.” He murmured down to you sweetly. You bit your lip slightly before glancing up to him.

“I lied earlier about that pumpkin. You’re a handsome zombie.” You replied cheekily causing Steve to drop his head and let out a surprised laugh. You continued talking, “And our lovely daughter… She’s incredible, I feel like she’s growing up way too fast! Already out trick or treating!”

Steve agreed with you, “Yeah, next thing we know she’ll be in college or not, it depends on what she wants to do. But let’s just enjoy her first Halloween together for now, she’ll definitely remember this.” You nodded back to him as Sophie turned back to you.

“Mom! Dad! Look, it’s ghost!” Sophie called out, pointing up to a tree. You laughed as Steve started to act terrified, causing Sophie to stick her tongue out back at him. You grinned at the both, shaking your head at their antics but quickly joining after a moment. You loved them both very much, even as a zombie and a giraffe-shark-dinosaur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the kudos! :)


	135. Stucky- Sick Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi if you are taking reluctant you do a Stucky x teen adopted reader (can you do gender neutral so everyone can read it but if not that’s ok) were the reader is sick and her two dads have to look after the reader but the reader try’s and hides it because they think it’s just a cold and they can look after herself until it turns into the flu (or something more serious) and they pass out and their dad freak out until Steve and Bucky realise what happened. (Sorry of it doesn’t make sense)
> 
> Hi anon, hope you like this. I don’t know if you meant Stucky as the Reader’s parents, or another pairing, but I made them the parents. Thank you for sending this in!! 
> 
> Stucky x teen gender neutral!Reader (Fluff/Platonic)  
> Warnings: Sickness   
> Word Count: 990

Your sniffle was loud as you walked out of your high school, and you stumbled slightly as you glanced up. It was too bright today and for some reason the light was bugging your eyes out too much now, causing you to squint them together. You bumped into some classmates, mumbling apologizes to them as they scoffed back to you.

You walked to where you usually get picked up from and sat down with an exhausted sigh. Today was too much, you were a lot more tired than normal, and you wanted to get some sleep as soon as you got home. You noticed you were sweating more than usual as well, but it was super cold. You pulled your phone out of your pocket, turning on some music as you waited for one of your dads or maybe Aunt Natasha to pick you up.

You sneezed into your arm and sniffled again, shaking your head at yourself. You needed to keep it down, it was getting a bit annoying, you reminded. You didn’t need people to worry about you at the Compound or just at home, they always made a hustle out of it, and you didn’t want to see them go through a trouble over something like a cold. You scratched your head with another sigh, barely glancing up when you noticed your car pulled up.

You grinned slightly to the car, hopping into the back. “Hi dad,” You greeted, throwing your bag to the other side of the car weakly, and you held back a cough. Bucky smiled back to you through the mirror, “Hey, how was school?” He asked, while starting to drive again.

You shrugged back after a moment, before you realized he didn’t see you. “Uh, it was fine, got to see another Captain America video about eating healthy foods.” You mentioned, almost chuckling when you remembered your dad’s overexaggerated acting.

“Was it the one with the whole,” Bucky paused quickly, and gestured to his face and made an odd expression. You laughed quietly in the back, starting to feel a bit better since he made you smile. You nodded, “Yeah, that one.” 

The fun quickly stopped though, as you coughed again, and trembled as it turned into a fit, making you feel dizzy. Bucky turned back to you with worry as he stopped the car. “What’s wrong?” He questioned, furrowing his eyebrows together.

“I swallowed water wrong,” You stuttered out, wiping the tears around your eyes. Again, you really didn’t want him to know you were getting sick, or you were sick. It wasn’t like he or Steve would get sick because of their super soldier serum, which you thought was incredible. 

By the time that you got home, you felt like trash. You were sweating horribly, and your coughing only got worse, making Bucky confused. You kept pushing out random excuses, to get him to focus on the road instead. You practically sprinted to your room, shouting that you needed to start your geography project about mountains. That was true, that you needed to start it, but you were too weak to even press the glue down onto the board. Instead, you collapsed onto your bed with a heavy sigh.

Steve got home hours later, holding the bag of grocies that he bought to make dinner with. He pushed them onto the counter before greeting his husband with a hug and smile, furrowing his eyebrows when he realized you weren’t downstairs. “Where’s Y/n?” He asked Bucky, wondering if you were out in the backyard.

Bucky sighed as he scratched his head, walking up the stairs. “They’re doing their project right now, but it’s been a while.” Steve nodded back, following Bucky to check on their teenager. 

“Y/n? We’re going to make dinner right now.” Steve knocked, opening the door after a few moments. Bucky tilted his head in confusion when he didn’t hear your voice. You were asleep with your legs hanging of the bed, and you were still wearing your shoes and school clothes. 

You groaned sleepily, wiping the snot from your face that pooled around you when you were asleep. “Hi,” You murmured, dizzy sitting up on the bed, and glancing around, muddled at how much time has passed.

Steve smiled back to you, watching as you pushed yourself onto your feet. Then you fell, face first. Bucky and Steve shouted, watching you collapse, and pass out. “Y/n!” Bucky yelled out, rushing to your figure.

Steve rushed behind him, shaking your shoulders. Bucky glanced down to see if you got hurt anywhere. “Call the doctor,” He quickly spoke up, noticing your sweat. Steve pulled out his phone, calling the doctor to come over, while he watched worriedly and in shock as you let out random groans.

When you blinked awake from your faint, you were confused to see both your dads standing over you. “Oh, hey,” You whispered, sighing as you felt your throat burn. Bucky shook his head back to you, “Did you get hurt earlier today? Did someone hurt you?” His questions went on, causing you to bulge your eyes out.

“When did it happen? Where? How? Who?” Steve continued as well, squeezing your hand as you glanced over to him. 

“Huh?” You mumbled, scrunching your face together. “I’m sick,” You explained, coughing into your arm. 

You went on after your coughing, almost shrugging back to them. Bucky and Steve’s faces were more than concerned as you laughed nervously, “I have the flu, got it from Steph, I didn’t want you guys to be mad or upset.” 

“Steph? Wait- Y/n, you have to tell us when these things happen!” Steve protested, shaking his head as Bucky started to speak as well. You interrupted them both with another shrug, “I’ll tell you guys next time, but uh, can I get off the floor? And dinner? Are we having sandwiches again?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Love y'all!


	136. Peter Parker- Jeopardy and Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Oh ok! I’m doing well, thank you :) Can you write something about Peter texting the reader in the morning being like: hey babe, what’s up? And she just casually sends a selfie in the shower with water dripping from her body without the towel so he has the perfect view of her tits. When Peter opens the picture, he has a mini heart attack because he’s having breakfast with May and she almost sees your picture?
> 
> Hi sweetie! I wanted to write this one fast because it made me laugh so much, just imagining what Peter would do! Hope you enjoy :) I don’t remember if the table in the movies is another material, so in this one shot, their table is wood. Peter Parker and Reader are over the legal age. Please read the warnings, thank you for sending this in :)
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Fluff)  
> Warnings: nudity, unsolicited nude picture, swearing, mention of sex and mention of a boner  
>  Word Count: 1k

Peter smiled to his Aunt as she passed him the plate of pancakes. “So, how are things going between you and Y/n?” She asked kindly, while spreading the butter onto the stack on her plate. Peter’s face went warm at the mention of you, and he realized he hadn’t sent you a good morning text today.

“We’re really good together, I think we’re having a study session at the library today actually.” He responded, smiling as he thought back upon all the “study sessions”. Sometimes it was at the library, sometimes in the computer lab, in the park, and Peter couldn’t forget about that one time in one of the helicarriers before a mission.

Aunt May continued, taking hold of the syrup and pouring it on top. “Oh, is it for history again?” She replied, causing Peter to nod quickly. She turned to the remote, turning the TV on to fill in the silence in the room now while they ate breakfast. The volume was raised after she saw it was Jeopardy, grinning at it.

Peter pulled out his phone before taking a bite, pulling up your texts. “Hey babe, what’s up? We still on for today?” He sent it, setting his phone down next to his plate, with the lighting on full. He didn’t bother to turn off his phone because you usually respond fast when texting.

After a minute, Peter glanced over to the phone while taking a big bite as May got distracted by the show on the television. It looked like you were typing now, so Peter picked up his phone, grinning while eating the pancakes.

When your message sent through, Peter felt shock rush through his system. “Oh!” He yelped out, gazing at the picture you sent him. You just got out of the shower, without the towel. There was water dribbling down from your neck, gliding over your exposed breasts. Your nipples were wet as well, casting down droplets of the steamy water, giving Peter one of the most perfect views of your chest.

His cock jumped up instantly, edging to get out of his jeans. His face automatically turned dark red, and he started to choke on his food, in shock dropping the phone back on the table, still with the bright screen facing upwards.

“Peter! What happened? Are you okay?” May started asked, jumping out of her seat in worry. She reached over, watching him as she grasped onto his face, and almost dragging him out of his seat, trying to see what happened. She pinched his cheeks, furrowing her eyebrows as he continued choking on his food, and she reached behind his back, hitting it harshly.

His eyes widened in fear and shock at the thought that she might see both the picture of you, and what it did to him. He shoved his hand down to his pants, trying to hide his boner.

“Do you need water? What’s wrong?” She asked, quickly letting go of him.

Peter collapsed back onto his seat as May turned back onto the table, looking for his water. “Wait! Jeopardy! The- Aunt May! Look the answer is- it’s PANCAKES!” He yelled, tearing himself out of the seat and practically launching himself on top of the table.

He landed with a bang, and he sighed in relief, knowing the phone was covered as Aunt May stared at him in utter shock. “Peter!” She exclaimed, massively confused and she started to feel angry. His foot landed into her plate, and his torso crushed whatever was left on the pancake stack, the butter was smeared onto his face now.

And the syrup soaked through his jeans, dripping onto the floor, creating the ultimate mess.

Peter shifted slightly, turning his head towards Aunt May, giving her a nervous grin. As he opened his mouth to somehow explain to her, he heard a loud creak. He glanced back down to the table, shifting again.

It snapped.

The whole table collapsed, bringing him, the wood, the pancakes all to the floor. Aunt May yelped out, taking a few steps back in shock. “What the fuck, Peter?” She let out, burying her face in her hands. Peter groaned in pain, put quickly pushed his phone into his pocket after locking it. He slowly stood up, gazing down at his appearance and what he did in annoyance and disappointment at himself.

The table parts creaked as he stepped over it, trying to clean himself up. He huffed out a short breath, trying to find a way to explain to Aunt May. She looked at him in deep concern as she crossed her arms, shaking her head.

“I’m just excited about Jeopardy.” Peter shrugged apologetically. The two glanced over slowly to the television as the word was revealed. The word was pickles, not pancakes. The two stood in the kitchen for a moment silently as they both tried to process what happened.

“…I’ll pay for it?” Peter offered nervously as May mumbled swears, turning around and leaving the kitchen. “You bet your ass you will!” She called back to him, and Peter jumped slightly, raising his eyebrows.

He was surprised that he made it out alive. He rushed back to his bedroom, staring down to his boner again as he thought about the picture you sent. His phone dinged again, and he pulled it out from his pocket, seeing it was from you.

He shook his head, grinning slightly as he sat on the floor, still icky and covered in pancakes, wood dust, butter and syrup. He wiped his face with the inside of his shirt, as his phone opened your message. The butter was mostly off his face now as he clicked on your message.

 _Fuck_.

You sent another picture, this time you posed in the photo, putting a hand on your hip. Your leg was slightly lifting to reveal your backside, still dribbling in hot water. His attention instantly shot to your backside, and he held back a moan as he saw the marks, he put on you during a study session.

He typed back a message, standing back up and now in need of a shower. “Let me join in next time.” He sent, shaking his head as he let out a surprised laugh at the events that already happened today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :))


	137. Bucky Barnes- The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick drabble :) hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Bucky Barnes x bi!Reader (Angst)  
> Warnings: swearing  
> Word Count: 500

“Fuck off,” You scoffed, watching as Bucky’s facial expression fell. You shook your head as he tried to grab your hand and stepped back from him. You didn’t want to talk to him right now, after everything he’s said last night, how much he loves you, only to act like an asshole now. 

“You don’t understand! I was trying to help you,” He pleaded, following behind you as you rushed to your bedroom. You shook your head again, turning around to stare back to him, “No you fucking weren’t! If you were trying to help me, you would have let me go. I’m grown up, I can go on any mission I want, even if I am hurt.” You paused, rolling your eyes.

“You can’t say you love me, and then cause my demotion. I’m suspended for a week now because of you.” You finished, watching as Bucky combed a hand through his hair.

“Why did it even mean so much to you? The mission?” He tried to ask, but you didn’t answer. You rushed to your door, quickly going into your room and slamming it locked. “James, for the last time, fuck off.” You pressed out, hearing his sigh near the door.

Bucky nodded to himself slowly, realizing how much he’s fucked up. He walked away, shoving his hands into his pockets as he tried to understand your side of the story, it was confusing. You’ve been his mission partner for so long, almost a year now, and he’s finally confessed to you.

You confessed back to him as well, telling him you loved him, but that you were scared to be hurt again. He promised he wouldn’t hurt you, and he just did. But he didn’t know why this mission was so important, he cancelled it and lied to Steve, saying you were had a concussion. It was because he was worried about you, it was two weeks long, and by yourself. He didn’t want it to happen, and hear you were injured.

He found his way to Steve’s office. 

“I don’t know what to say.” Steve sighed out, hearing what Bucky explained to him. Bucky nodded, watching as Steve pulled up the file for the mission on his computer. “That mission was to bring in the leader of a group similar to HYDRA’s, it was dangerous, but would be an in and out mission.” He went on, eyeing Bucky’s reaction.

“Y/n was tasked to go because she knows her.” 

Bucky let out a laugh, thinking it was a joke before Steve cleared his throat, making him realize it wasn’t. “How?” Bucky questioned, leaning forward, with a heavy frown. It didn’t make any sense, he’s never heard of the group before, and he knew most of Y/n’s family and friends too. 

“Ex-girlfriend- uh, actually ex-fiancée. She’s… interesting.” Steve explained, rereading the file. Bucky stood up, shaking his head in confusion, “She’s never told me about her before.” He let out, sighing in regret as he knew it must’ve been important to you.

“Her name is Harley Quinn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	138. Bucky Barnes- The Mission Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey there! i hope you enjoy. i didn’t want to make this part a oneshot because the first one was a drabble as well! let me know if you’d like a final part or a full oneshot. thank you :)
> 
> Bucky Barnes x bi!Reader   
> Warnings: Swearing  
> Word Count: 470

The name echoed in his mind as he gazed down at her picture with furrowed eyebrows. _Harley Quinn?_ He scanned down the files Steve had on her, and Bucky sighed, even more muddled. How could you have been with such a person? And now you were on the Avengers, it was an odd combination, he didn’t understand it.

But he still loved you, he couldn’t judge you for your past when he had a horrendous one. He glanced away, stepping back as Steve cleared his throat, “All this information came from Y/n. She tried to do the right thing, when she joined. From what I’ve heard, Harley Quinn is a monster from what I know of. You should talk with Y/n about what happened.”

Bucky agreed, bidding goodbye to Steve as he thought about everything. _What were you going to do on the mission when you saw her in the first place?_ Now he felt a mixture of guilt, worry but he was thankful you were safe.

When he opened the door to the room, you were sitting on the bed, scrolling through your phone with a frown. “Doll,” he started, clearing his throat and gaining your attention. You raised your eyebrows back to him, tilting your head as you dropped your phone at your side.

“Bucky,” You responded, still upset about what happened. It wasn’t as if your demotion could redo itself even with orders. You needed to work yourself harder than before, and you were benched for a week now.

“I’m sorry, I’m fucking dumb. I shouldn’t have gone into your business like that- but,” He paused, scratching his head as you sat up completely. “But who’s- why did you want to see Quinn?” He asked softly.

Deep down his fears were rumbling, that you weren’t who you said you were, or that you didn’t love him. There were many fears, but these were the ones that started to bother him even more now in the moment. When he saw your face fall from his question, his heart skipped a beat, wondering even more now.

“She- fuck. Bucky, you can’t let anyone know about this…” You sighed, trailing off. You never thought you’d be talking about any of your exes with Bucky, especially Harley. “She contacted me. She needs help getting out; she’s a good person.” You murmured, hoping he’d understand.

Bucky sat next to you, as he frowned more, cocking his head back to you, “She’s a _monster_.” He pressed out nervously, trying to see what you were talking about, to see if you were just joking. You sighed again, lowering your gaze to the floor.

“She was _never_ a monster; it was the man who controlled her. She’s in danger- in SHIELD custody and in his hold. Everyone’s after her, and I have to help her, with or without your support.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the kudos :))


	139. Steve Rogers- Instagram Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi hope you enjoy this drabble with boyfriend and clueless!Steve :) 
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Fluff)  
> Warnings: sex jokes/mention of erotic literatures

“Hey there! It’s Y/n here, I’m taking over this Instagram account for the day! Don’t let Tony know…actually he’ll figure it out soon I don’t care.” You rambled out, giggling as you leaned in to read the comments. You were live on the Avengers account. A few of them popped out to you, asking how you were doing and asking if you can wish them happy birthday.

“Aw Happy Birthday @.helixhelena! Hope you’re having a great day, and oh! Hope you got some nice cake too.” You spoke up, scratching your head as you smiled back to them. Your attention went up to amount of people here and your eyebrows raised instantly. Over 200k people were watching you, just after a minute of turning the live on.

“I’m feeling alright today, I’m happy. Got some stuff done and I’m supposed to have a yummy lunch soon.” You answered, turning your head slightly to glance at your bed. You grinned at it, seeing the gift your boyfriend got you. It was ridiculous that he even knew what it was, a very erotic book. It was a gag joke, but you glanced through it finding it interesting.

You sighed as you saw a wave of people joining and frowned when you saw Steve want to join. You clicked on it quickly, wondering if he was just popping in to say hi. “Hey sweetheart,” Steve spoke up when his screen loaded.

Your eyes widened in shock that he did that, knowing the relationship wasn’t supposed to be known in the public for a few more weeks. An interview was scheduled on Valentine’s Day for you two to admit you were dating. Steve gazed to his screen, smiling as he glanced to the side of you. It was the the book he got you a few days ago and he let out a laugh. “Are you liking _Hard Times with Pirate Sexy?_ ” He questioned, teasing you but wondering if you read it.

“Steve!” You yelped out, picking up the phone as the comments started to blast in joy and amazement and humor, and much more. Steve knitted his eyebrows together, confused as you rushed out of the room, almost hiding your face from the screen. “We’re live right now!” You continued, shaking your head, as if red alert was passing through your head. Steve scrunched his nose up, thinking you were being funny or sarcastic now.

“Yeah, we are alive?” He paused, questioning what you meant. “Babe, are you feeling okay?” His question was serious, as he wondered if you got hurt on your mission recently. You let out a short unbelievable laugh as you quickly started to talk over him.

“Anyway, we’ll have to end this live now, it seems Mr. Rogers isn’t in the right mindset now. Love you all, have a sweet day! Avengers out!” You rambled, quickly turning off your phone and pushing it on a table outside your room. 

“Steve! _Hard Times for Pirate Sexy_ isn’t a topic to talk about in front of an audience!” You called out throughout the apartment, pausing.

“And besides, it’s an _okay_ book, you would probably like it too. But we’re going to have to deal with the press about this today.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	140. Steve Rogers- Yes Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Nomad!Steve x Reader (Smut)  
> Warnings: degradation, male oral receiving, sir/captain kink and cum eating  
> Word Count: 800

Steve’s hand tightened around your throat as you reached out for his belt, unbuckling it. His lips pulled into a mocking frown as you whimpered, having trouble undoing the belt. “Take any longer and they’ll find me.” Steve teased you, bringing his other hand up to your face, separating your lips with his thumb. You opened your mouth completely, letting his thumb rest on your tongue as you finally undid his belt, tugging it off furiously.

“You really think you can do this?” He continued, pressing his thumb into your mouth harshly, causing your tongue to flicker about. You hummed back, ready to please him. It turned you on so much, seeing him act all cocky only to be brought back down by a few kitten licks. 

You chuckled slightly at the thought, causing Steve to shake his head at you. “You think it’s funny? My cock’s going to be slamming into your pretty fucking mouth soon.” He muttered, scoffing as your eyes widened. He slid his thumb out of your mouth and smeared your spit onto your face.

“Captain…” You mumbled, trailing off as he unzipped his pants, dropping them low. He stared back at you as he cocked his head to the side. “You’re quitting so soon? Too bad. I was all ready for you.” He responded, nonchalant as he tugged his boxers down, revealing his hard cock, raising against his stomach.

You pouted back to him, “I want it.” You whispered, gazing at his cock in desire. The thought of him being in your mouth, as you licked him and choked against him caused you to shudder in delight. 

“Want what? You want to leave?” Steve mocked you as his hand wrapped around his base, pumping slowly. You shook your head, wanting to take him in your mouth as quick as possible, but didn’t make a move to reach him, knowing you’d be punished.

“I want your cock in my mouth, sir.” You spoke up, watching as Steve’s face flickered with deep arousal, and his breath started to go heavy. 

“Good fucking whore. Always begging to please me, you like it that much, huh? You’re always ready to taste your Captain.” He muttered down to you, as he let go of his cock, stepping even closer to you. You nodded back to him, before you leaned closer just slightly, letting your tongue through your lips.

It started with a lick at his base, just a quick one, before Steve harshly pulled your head close to him. He pushed into your mouth just as quick, making you moan against it. His tip hit the back of your throat, causing your eyes to twinkle with wetness. 

You started to work with your tongue, after widening your jaw even more to take all of him in. You swirled as much as you can underneath his cock before he pulled back, leaving his tip in your mouth. You licked around his tip, following with the rhythm of his breathing, as you started to soak your hands with the spit and precum dribbling from your lips. 

You pumped the rest of his cock, gazing up to him, moaning against his cock as you watched his expression. His eyes were shut, as sweat built up on his face, groaning at the movement, and one of his hands traveled down to your throat again. He squeezed the sides of your neck as your eyes started to water even more as he pushed into your mouth again.

It became a rocking, he’d pull back again, and you’d kiss and lick at his tip, while pumping the rest of his cock, then he’d slam into your mouth. You loved it. “You want me to cum in your mouth, slut?” Steve huffed out, holding the back of your head as he jammed in and out, watching tears drip down your face.

He pulled out completely, causing you to gasp for oxygen. You gazed up to him with teary eyes, “Yes, Captain.” You moaned out, just loving the idea of swallowing up all his cum. He grinned down to you, groaning at the name as he slid his cock to the back of your throat once more, and started to cum.

Your eyes widened when the taste hit you, and you instantly hummed against him, sliding closer as his cum shot out in spurts. Steve grunted as he came, watching you take it all up.

When he pulled out, some spit and cum dribbled down your chin. You sighed out blissfully, watching as Steve zipped himself up with a smile. You set your hand against his thigh as he wiped off the leftover cum and pushed it back into your mouth his thumb. You licked it all up, before Steve pulled away. 

“Not bad. Now I want you to stay on your knees when the others come in. No touching yourself.” 


	141. Stephen Strange- To Watch a Love Drift Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!! Hope you enjoy my first Stephen Strange drabble :) Thank you for reading 
> 
> Stephen Strange x Reader (Angst/Smut)  
> Warnings: smut, drinking and pain  
> Word Count: 516  
> \--  
> Since these are all posted from my tumblr first, I noticed there was a very noticable mistake in this drabble while I was rereading it before posting here! Please excuse it lmao! It was from me thinking about doing chores.

Stephen remembered when he first saw you, dancing along to the music at one of his classmate’s mansions. He could barely remember why there was a party in the first place, something about it being one of his suit’s birthdays. But he did remember the way your eyes glided down his body in such a daring desired way. It caused him to choke on his drink a bit, realizing you wanted him in a way he thought no one did. He made his way over onto the dancefloor, drifting his hand up and down throughout the crowd as he muttered random apologizes in case he bumped into any.

You were the light he never thought he’d find. 

A new color danced in his vision and surrounded his senses as you pulled him into a sloppy kiss, marking him with lipstick stains. You weren’t feeling what he was though, all you had was lust and desire, something Stephen didn’t realize at the time. You just wanted his body, and you got it.

He tugged you into a closest barely a few feet away from a group of people, already groping your breasts as your hands tried to memorize the shape of his body. It was so fast, and sloppy, but it was hot. He didn’t even know what your name was, so he moaned out delicious compliments, calling you an angel, a beautiful flower, his baby girl, his sweet whore. 

He didn’t know he could utter such filth of his tongue. But you soaked it all up, hitting your back against the wall as you hastened your dress up. Stephen pushed your panties to the side, not caring to even lock the door, or turning on the light. His fingers rushed against your clit, groaning at your obvious arousal, as his fingers soaked in your wetness. His pants came off next, after drunken kissing, smearing your tongue against his in a way he thought only happened in the movies.

His cock was in you in the next moment, and fuck- he didn’t know if he wanted it to be real. You squeezed around him, and the juices combined and soaked your legs, and he felt as if he had met the first time, he opened his eyes. It was as if he was reborn again, pounding into you, shouting obscenities as you cried out, the music drowning you both. 

And then it faded away. 

You weren’t his at any moment of time. He savored your memory, as he sat in his barely lit bedroom, gazing numbly up at the walls. He wished he never had this power, to see every possibility. He hated watching you fall in love with someone else every single time, as he was left behind in the dark. He didn’t want to see you smile at someone else; the way he always wished someone would smile at him. 

A college love shouldn’t last, he realized. How he wished he was as naive as every ordinary human, dumbly hoping for your love to come. But he knew it would never happen, in all versions of reality. 


	142. Steve Rogers- Wet Ass Pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Can we like … imagine introducing steve to WAP as a way to spice things up djxjdjdj
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Smut)  
> Warnings: Smut, swearing, oral (female receiving), semi public sex  
> Word Count: 1.3k

The music blared in the kitchen as you sang along, swiping some of the frosting from your shirt and taking a lick. Steve was behind you, hands around your waist, as he peeked down and furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed the lyrics. “Y/n? Uh, what’s this song about?” He asked politely but curiously.

You stifled your giggle as you spun around in his arms, twisting to see his face now. “WAP,” You replied cheekily. Steve’s head cocked down to yours, shaking it as he heard the next verse.

“It’s about wet ass pussy, Steve.” You continued, pushing your clean hand up to his face and cupping it softly. Steve’s eyes widened as his face dusted over with a pink tint. You bit your lip, wondering what he thought of the song.

“Why are you playing this song?” He asked after a few moments. You laughed as the oven beeped, signaling the cupcakes were done. You pulled back from his embrace and walked to the other side of the kitchen, leaning down and grinning mischievously. Your hips swung back and forth to the song as you started to hum along, turning off the oven.

“No reason…” You trailed off. It was obviously for a reason. Sex with Steve was a bit too plain for you, and you could tell he was holding himself back. You didn’t want that type of sex anymore, you wanted much more, and Steve did too. All you had to do is see if he was willing to.

Your hips didn’t stop moving as you took a pair of oven mittens and pulled the tray out the oven. “Mm, they smell so good.” You spoke up again, adding an extra moan to exaggerate. Steve’s breath hitched for a moment, gazing down at your ass without shame.

“Must taste good too.” He responded, clearing his throat as you stood back up and placed the tray on top of the oven. You turned around and winked at him, dipping your fingers in the bowl of frosting this time. You scooped some out, slowly licking it messily while gazing back to him, “You should really try this.” You murmured, walking closer to him.

Instead of stopping, you passed by him, squeezing into the pantry he was partially blocking, and pressing your ass up against him for just a few seconds. Steve coughed, surprised as his cock stirred at your devious actions. “Really?” He asked, turning around and blocking you completely in the pantry.

You glanced back to him innocently, after finishing the last link on your finger. “Really what?” You hummed back nonchalant, gazing back around the pantry. You picked up the sprinkles from the corner, before you turned back to see Steve had gotten closer to you.

“What’s the real reason you put the song on?” He whispered down to you, tilting your chin up with his hand. Your eyebrows raised slightly in excitement, seeing his pupils had gotten bigger than normal. You tried glancing down to his pants but couldn’t because his grip on your chin was strong.

“I want you… in a different way.” You confessed, blinking back up to him. Steve dropped your chin in surprise, letting out a chuckle.

“What type of way, sweetie?” He asked, now cupping your face instead, dipping down closer to you. His cock was hard now, just listening to the lyrics as you gazed back up to him. You grinned slightly, leaning up and pecking his lips just for half a second.

“You hear the lyrics, baby.” You murmured, gasping as he slammed you back against the wall. You breathed heavily as Steve chuckled again, not caring that you both were in the public kitchen in the compound.

The pantry was slightly dark, but the entry way gave you light, showing you that Steve leaned in for a kiss. You met his lips by stepping on your tiptoes, deepening it as soon as you could. The kiss turned passionate and you whimpered as his tongue slipped into your mouth, curling against your tongue and his hand in your hair, holding you close.

His lips released a breathy chuckle again, and his lips chaotic kissed down your neck, ripping open your shirt and causing you to gasp his name. “Steve, please I want more.” You begged out, gasping as his hand tore apart the fabric of your bra, ripping your breasts free and his mouth instantly went to one of them, while his hand pinched and played with your other.

You let out a panting laugh as you heard the song replay itself, realizing you put it on replay. You stopped though as Steve’s lips opened and his tongue circled around your nipple harshly, pushing you against the wall even harder. He let go of you completely then, tugging down your sweatpants and grinned, getting on his knees. His fingers curled around the hips of your underwear, pulling the fabric upwards against your stomach.

You cried out as the fabric bunched, centering upwards and hitting against your clit, sending you waves of pleasure and desire for Steve even more. His mouth leaned closer to your panties, biting the fabric, and instantly tearing them off with his teeth. You gasped as you felt the cold air curl against your heat, and Steve sighed in amazement.

“So beautiful, just for me.” He worded out, glancing up to you as his finger dipped to his mouth, collecting his spit before dragging it down your outer lips. You were a blubbering mess, unable to even say his name now as two of his fingers circled teasingly over your labia, instead of your clit.

“You like that baby?” He asked, before pulling away from you again. You nodded, whimpering for more as your knees buckled. Before you fell, he caught you, dragging you down on the floor, and spreading your legs open to reveal your soaking wet heat.

He quickly turned back, closing the door and turning the light of the pantry on. His attention was back on you as he leaned down, mouth opening as he gazed down at your pussy. “So pretty. I’m glad you decided to put that song on.” He confessed, mesmerized by you.

You sighed, wanting more and shifting, causing Steve to grip down on either leg. In a few moments after that, you lifted your head up to watch as he dipped down and licked your pussy, grinning as you made eye contact. You dropped your head as you let out a strangled moan, eyes squeezing closed in pleasure.

His tongue circled repeatedly around your clit as two of his fingers curled up into you, dipping in and out. He started to build up his pressure on your clit, going even faster, causing you to moan and cry out even more, holding onto the polls next to you, from the tables holding the stored food.

As you felt yourself beam up to your orgasm, you heard a knock on the door and instantly fear and embarrassment spread through your body, eyes widened down at Steve. His actions paused as he glanced back up to you.

“Next time do it in the fucking bedroom! Good song choice though!” Bucky called out on the other side of the door, laughing as he heard both your groans.

Steve shook his head, leaning back up, and licking his lips. “Guess we’re going to do the other part in the bedroom.” He sighed, whispering down to you as you shuddered and shivered still aroused. Your eyebrows furrowed back to him as you slowly brought yourself up.

“What do you mean?” You mumbled back; a bit upset at your ruined orgasm.

“You’re going to ride my dick and spell your name, princess.” He answered, chuckling as your breath hitched back to him. You nodded though, still in the mood as you heard Bucky walk away. Steve helped you up, glancing down at your destroyed clothes before shrugging his sweater off and slowly and softly putting it on you.

When you stepped out the door, you could smell the cupcakes and frosting, and Steve picked a few of them up. He grabbed onto the bowl of frosting as well, before kissing your neck again and winking at you, cocking his head back to the hallway to signal to go to the bedroom.


	143. Steve Rogers- Gym and Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Some good old fashioned teasing from the rest of the avengers toward u n Steve Maam 🥺
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Fluff)  
> Warnings: sex jokes and swearing  
> Word Count: 1k

When you grasped onto Steve’s hand, squeezing it as he glanced at you affectionately, you heard Bucky holler, “Get some!” You instantly dropped Steve’s hand, frowning back to him as he turned around and shook his head at Bucky. It’s been happening so often now, whenever you or Steve showed any sign of love to each other ever since the two of you admitted to being in a relationship, someone would speak up. It was always someone from the team, always teasing you two.

Bucky was the most annoying teaser. He had managed to wedge into any romantic conversation you and Steve had. If you even told Steve he looked good today, Bucky was right there to mock you two. Then there was Tony. Fucking heck, he was so irritating. He’d play cheesy romantic music when you and Steve went to his lab and wiggle his eyebrows to the both of you.

Sam as well, always managed to annoy Steve the most. You could see why; Sam was the one that Steve spent the most time with other than you and Bucky. It was hilarious to see him come back to the Compound after his run with Sam with a mopey frown.

Wanda and Natasha had the same teasing mode when they saw you and Steve. You found theirs the silliest but kindest. Wanda would slowly hum a wedding song, while Natasha would talk about her favorite romantic movies and compare the characters to you both. Peter didn’t ever tease you though. He was a bit nervous when he was near Steve, even though they were both almost as equally strong.

Today was a relaxed day. You had just gotten out of bed and showered and ate breakfast with Steve. When you glanced over to Bucky, he winked cheekily to the two of you, “You guys got some plans today?” He questioned.

“I’ve got to go work out. My leg’s a bit sore from a week ago but I think it’s okay if I start exercising again.” You answered, shrugging back as he bit into his toast. Steve glanced down to your leg worriedly, before leaning down and kissing the top of your head.

“I’ll join you. Don’t want you pushing yourself.” He mumbled next to your ear. You smiled back to him, wanting to reply but you got interrupted again.

“In the gym or the bedroom?” Another voice popped up. It was Sam this time and you groaned in return. Steve bit back his smile, finding it funny but Bucky took it a step further once again.

“Or both? Actually – wait I don’t want to know; I’ll just hear it later.” You narrowed your eyebrows at Bucky. He always made fun of you and Steve having sex, and it made you want to punch him. Sex with Steve wasn’t loud… outside the room. All the bedrooms are soundproof, Bucky was just being dumb again.

As Natasha walked into the room, you grinned happily to her. “Help me, that boy is teasing us again.” You pointed over to Bucky with raised eyebrows. He let out a playful scoff as Steve started to chuckle at your shenanigans. Natasha rolled her eyes back to Bucky, murmuring an insult to him in another language as you glanced back to Steve.

“Do you have paperwork to do today?” You asked him as he took ahold of your hand again. Steve nodded back to you, thinking about the surveillance footage he needed to review and write out.

“Yeah, I’ll do it after your work out.” He responded as Sam interrupted the two of you again, while Bucky and Natasha started bickering with each other.

“Can you be more obvious? Why are you talking about sex here and now in front of everyone! You know what paperwork means don’t you?” Sam lectured Steve, shaking his head in fake disappointment. You shook your head before letting go of Steve’s hand.

“Babe – instead of arguing with everyone, how about we go to the gym and do paperwork?” Your question caught the attention of everyone in the room now and Natasha cleared her throat.

“Woah, very direct, I like it.” Her words made you smirk, and Steve’s face went pink as he realized what you were suggesting now, even though he knew it was a joke. He watched as Bucky took in a deep breath, ready to blast his nonsense at you and Steve.

“You can’t use the gym! I’ve got to use that today. Just go use the laundry room like you always do.” Bucky blurted out and your eyes went wide in shock. You didn’t realize he knew- they all knew. Sam laughed, nodding along with Bucky.

“Yeah, just make sure not to get any of the clean clothes dirty again.” He added along and Steve shook his head, ready to leave this nonsense. You bid a quick goodbye to Natasha, watching as she nodded respectfully back to you from Bucky and Sam’s words.

Steve followed you as you rushed out the room, heading around to the gym. You pushed the door open with a groan, “When is there going to be another couple in the team? I can’t deal with all their teasing.” Your irritations were shared with Steve, but he didn’t speak, instead he locked the door, and put a hand on your shoulder.

You grinned when you turned around, seeing his face was still a bit pink. “Stevie babe, what’s wrong?” You asked, humming softly and stepping closer to him. He let out a chuckle, letting his hand drift up to your face.

“Gym and paperwork? Is that sex? Or actually gym and paperwork?” He mumbled back to you, smile widening as you raised your eyebrows to him momentarily.

“It’s sex, babe. If you want it. You can help me stretch my leg out again?” You responded instantly, whispering before his lips smashed down against yours. You giggled slightly against them, before responding and tugging him closer to you by wrapping an arm around his back, stumbling back to the mats.


	144. Steve Rogers- Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Going through a rough time so steve distracting you by spoiling you with gifts and uh going to town on u to forget pls xx
> 
> Steve Rogers x Reader (Angst/Fluff/Smut)  
> Warnings: swearing and fem!oral recieving  
> Word Count: 2.5k

You squeezed your eyes shut in frustration and anger as you muted the call. Everything was going to shit, it seemed. Your family got upset with you for not responding while you were away on a mission and threw out all your childhood belongings. Your friends outside the Compound spread rumors about you online about stealing from a charity and cheating on a few people after you forgot to say happy birthday to one of them. Your apartment outside the Compound caught on fire after your neighbor threw a lit cigar the ground in front of your door, on your mat. Even the weather started to turn sour, the sky started to darken and the colors around you were now fading slowly into a dull earthy tone.

You didn’t know how your life could get so bad within the very few days. And you didn’t know if it could even get better at the time. It just didn’t seem possible. You were stuck at Steve’s place now, and you had a feeling you were getting annoying just from being in his space. You didn’t want to bother anyone now, feeling as though something else would happen and you’d lose more people you care about.

Steve didn’t know about your family and friends treating you like that, but when you saw his shoulder from the shadow against the wall, you silently cursed because he could hear everything now. All the fucking anger your family was casting out to you now, telling you that you were a disgrace and a shame to the family name. They were mentioning your friends too, and they believed their rumors, that you robbed a place and intend to rob more.

It made no sense. You had a good job as chief editor at one of the most recognizable newspaper companies. Why would you do such a thing? And you knew if your bosses heard any bit of what your family and friends were saying now, you’d lose the job. You contemplated what to do as you saw Steve moved closer, his frame now peeking out from the door.

You couldn’t stand it if he believed what they were saying. It would hurt so much, and you’d have to find an apartment sooner rather than later. You murmured his name, “Steve, uh I can see you.” The phone was still muted as you could hear one of your family members shifting through any stuff you used own, while cursing out about how you didn’t deserve any of them.

Steve moved closer to you, stepping slowly as his face twisted even more with anger, hearing the words that were directed at you. “What’s happening?” He responded, not understanding the situation. You frowned even more at his words, facing the other direction now, not wanting to see if he was angry at you.

“I don’t fucking know anymore…” You finally responded, voice cracking as you let your tears fall. So many hidden tears, you didn’t want him to see but now he can. Steve froze at the sound, eyes going to the back of your head for a few seconds before he stepped closer to the table, rounding to the other way.

Your head leaned against the top of the chair, not finding the strength to gaze back to him. “Sweetheart,” He paused, his tone turning warmer as he saw the silent cries falling from your lips. You shook your head frantically back as you could practically feel the disappointment rolling through the phone.

“Hang up the phone.” Steve spoke again, scooting closer to you now as he sat on the chair next to you. Sniffles came from you as you felt his hand cup your cheek and you blinked away the fast tears, glancing to the phone on the table.

You hesitated as you grasped onto the phone, crying even more as you heard someone shout, “She’s a whore and liar! I don’t understand why you didn’t kick her out by eighteen!” Steve scoffed, wishing he could yell back, but he knew he shouldn’t. Instead he took the phone from your hand, before they could say even more, and pressed the end button.

“Y/n, look at me, please.” Steve begged you watching as you squeezed your eyes shut again. You whimpered as his other hand drifted to your waist. He stood up, bringing you along with him and you cried against his chest, slowly pushing your hands around his back and hugging him.

The hug must’ve lasted around ten minutes, and you wished you could stay there for longer. His hugs were always incredible, melting away some nervousness you’ve had, but this one was different. You wanted to thank him, but it was just too difficult to talk about what happened. The next few days, Steve stuck by your side, insisting to make every minute happier.

He started to do his work from home now, still wanting to make you feel happier. You were already working from home, reading through the articles sent to you before publication. You didn’t want to reach out to any of your friends or family, even though now they realized what they did was wrong. It made you frown when you’d see their names pop up on your phone, when they tried calling and texting you. You appreciated Steve, he was a sweet boyfriend, and being in his apartment made you both a lot closer.

For example, waking up next to him every day. It was an incredible feeling, seeing him yawn and greet you good morning with kisses and kind words. You noticed cute habits or things about him that you didn’t know from before, and it made you fall in love with him even more.

“Hey babe, look what came for you!” You heard as you washed your hands. You knitted your eyebrows together in confusion, but quickly stepped out of the bathroom, glancing through the crack of the door to see Steve holding a few boxes. You let out a giggle as you walked closer to him, to see him struggling with the boxes.

“What are these?” You asked gently, taking a hold of the box by his head, so it didn’t tip over. You set it down on the counter quickly, after you noticed how heavy it was. Steve smiled back to you, carefully placing the other boxes on the counter as well.

His smiled widened as he chuckled before answering your question, “It’s just a few things I thought you’d like…” He trailed off and your facial expression deepened in curiosity. You laughed a bit in confusion but surprise before opening one of the boxes.

You tore open the tab, eyes widening as you saw one of the items. It was exactly like your favorite childhood toy, a newer version though. You picked it up slowly, gasping as you started to remember everything. How you used to play with it almost every day, tucking it into bed, and how you’d accidently spilt tea on it. You felt your eyes water as you gazed back to Steve with a softened expression.

“Baby…” You murmured, sniffling. Steve instantly started to worry, guilt clawing at him, “Oh no, I didn’t mean to get you upset, I’m so sorry! I’ll return this stuff.” He apologized, rambling as he pushed away the other boxes, rather across the table.

You shook your head, giggling a bit. “No, this is amazing, I- how did you do this all? Thank you.” Steve felt relieved but was shocked again as you pressed your figure against his, holding him tightly in a hug.

He hugged you back quickly, running his hand up and down your back sweetly and slowly. “You told me about them before and I wanted you to have parts of your childhood with you. It’s important. I lost all of mine, and I know how hard it is. You didn’t deserve what happened, and I wanted to make things better for you.” His words dripped honey into your ears, and you squeezed him even harder after that.

He was so incredibly handsome and sweet; you couldn’t believe it. He’s always been this way and you had to tell him now, what you felt about him, “I love you. I’m not saying it because I’m surprised right now, but I’m saying it because it’s the truth. Everything about you – is lovable.” You whispered, hearing Steve’s heartbeat.

Steve beamed, pulling you back within a few seconds, “I care about you too, so much. I was worried you’d think it was too soon, if I said I love you.” His response made you giggle, shaking your head. He quickly pulled you up, picking you up and setting you onto the counter, kissing you deeply.

The kiss was passionate, and the tears of joy ran down your face, slowing down as you felt his tongue swipe at your bottom lip. You giggled again, pulling at his hair a bit before kissing him even harder.

Weeks after Steve’s surprise, the gifts started to become a daily thing. You’d wake up to see he bought you your favorite pastry, shipped from your hometown’s bakery. Or sometimes, he’d tell you to close your eyes, and he’d drip a diamond necklace around you. Some gifts made you feel so special, how he’d give you handwritten letters on days he was too busy to go home, or even sketches of you laying on the sunbed of his balcony.

Today, you woke up, hearing Steve get out of the shower. You yawned and stretched in the bed, before sitting up and grinning back to him as he dropped the towel, heading towards the closet. “Babe?” You mumbled, sleep still in your voice.

“Your ass is hot.” You commented, head tilting as he glanced back to you. Steve laughed, shaking his head before responding, “I know, but your ass is hotter.”

You giggled, denying it playfully, watching as he sat on the edge of the bed, still undressed. You were only in his shirt from last night, still dirty with a mixture of his and your cum on your thighs and stomach. It felt sticky but you enjoyed it. You shifted closer to him, letting the shirt peak up slowly as you straightened your back as you sat up completely.

“You’re so beautiful.” Steve murmured, as he closed the gap between the two of you, kissing your lips softly. It was a sweet and gently one, but he quickly set his attention down to your neck, causing your back to curl closer to him. He could feel your nipples harden against his chest, and he pushed you down all the way onto the bed again.

You sighed in delight as he shifted his body against yours, kissing down your neck, and closer to your chest. He spread the button down apart, kissing and taking his time as you felt yourself shiver, becoming hornier. “Steve…” You moaned his name gently, as his lips opened and pressed attention into one of your breasts, his tongue circling over again.

“You’re my darling, I love you so much,” Steve paused, breaking away from your chest as his hand smoothed over your other breast, pinching gently. He dipped back down after he gazed back up to you lovingly, kissing down lower onto your torso.

The sounds coming from you spurred Steve even more, wanting to give you some love this morning, more than ever. Before he could though he glanced up, “May I?” His question was answered with a yes, as you nodded, shifting your hips, trying to get any relief from the growing arousal building up.

Steve smiled before moving all the way down, in between your legs. His head rested against your inner thigh, as he slowly twirled circles on the other. He groaned in desire, feeling the stickiness of your cum and the feeling of you quivering under him. He lifted his head slowly, kissing your skin gently before moving closer to your center.

You whimpered, wanting him to continue, and he did. His kisses slowly made their way closer to your clit, but he paused once he got there, and instead his tongue came out, licking slow and strong against you. A gasp flew out of your mouth and you groaned out his name as he did it again before pressing an open kiss against your pussy, and his fingers drifted closer.

He collected your wetness with his finger, as he twirled up slowly to flick and tease your clit before he dipped his finger in, causing your head to roll against the pillow, back arching as you wanted even more, “Please! Please, Steve, fuck I’m begging you.” You cried out as he pushed two fingers in now, pumping in and out in a rhythm matching his patterns on your clit with his tongue and mouth.

“Mm, my baby is getting everything she asks for.” He answered, chuckling against your clit to press vibrations into you. Another gasp, and he moved his head back, to get his other hand closer. His fingers ran up and down your inner lips, teasingly before he set them on top of your clit.

Without warning, he started to ring into your clit repeatedly, strength and speed slowly going up and causing more moans to pour out of you. Your eyes were clenched shut as your orgasm neared and you gasped out, “Steve- I’m going to come.” You stuttered, some mumbles coming out of you as well, a bit incoherent as you started to shake.

Steve smiled, going faster, “Such a good girl, come for me.” You gaped even more, heading tilting back against the pillows and your hips raised even more trying to get more pressure from his fingers, and now his mouth too as he started to kiss and lick around your pussy.

He pumped his fingers in and out of you even faster now, curling in and hitting against your g-spot and you cried out his name.

“Fuck! Steve! I’m coming! I’m coming.” You shouted out, shaking and shivering even more as your cum pushed out of you, onto his tongue, and he continued to lick it up, after he pulled his fingers out of you. He continued to slowly roll his fingers over your clit, causing your orgasm to last longer.

“Taste so good,” Steve hummed slowly, pulling away from you before laying down by your side. Your heavy breathing started to slow into a calm one, and you gazed to him lovingly.

“That was… thank you.” You breathed out, giggling in a joyous daze. You reached out and cupped his sweaty face, cuddling closer to him. Your legs tangled with his and you tucked your head closer to his as well.

He could feel your breath against his neck, and he shivered before mumbling, “Good morning, I love you.” The words made you giggle, and you thought back to all that time ago, when you thought everything was over and shitty. Now it was incredible… you felt a happiness you didn’t know was possible with him.

“I love you too.” You whispered back, before he kissed you gently. The two of you laid in bed for the next over, slowly making out passionately before you had to get up for proper breakfast.


	145. Peter Parker- No Spoilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried not to add any spoilers in case anyone is watching or is planning on watching the show, Dark, on Netflix and it’s a drabble! (Requested)
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Fluff)  
> Warnings: kissing and one swear  
> Word Count: 470

It was past midnight when you and your boyfriend decided to watch Netflix. You brought out all the cuddly blankets and pillows, while Peter made the popcorn and even brought out a bowl of all your favorite candies.

You grinned to him as he set the bowls on the table and you picked up the remote, launching Netflix. Peter walked back to the wall, turning the lights off before sitting next to you.

“What do you want to watch?” You spoke up, turning to face him. Peter smiled to you, pressing a kiss on your forehead gently before glancing back to the screen. He knitted his eyebrows together slightly at the bright television screen, before letting out a hum.

“Want to watch Dark? I heard it’s good.” He asked you and you nodded back to him momentarily before clearing your throat.

“Can we cuddle please?” Your question made Peter let out an awe, and he spread his arms wide, smiling to you. You giggled before collapsing on top of him and laughing even more when he started to tickle you. “Stop, babe!” You yelped as he found your most ticklish spot.

Peter stopped instantly, smiling back to you before kissing the top of your head, “Alright, I’ll start the show now.” You tucked your head close to his neck as his arms wrapped around you and he pressed play.

You watched with interest as Peter drifted his hand up and down your arm in a calming way. As the episode went on, you became stuck with curiosity and so did Peter. As the next episode loaded to play, you glanced back up to him with a shocked expression.

“Well shit, this is going to be good.” You worded out and Peter chuckled, nodding back.

“Yeah, it’s about people travelling through time and all this stuff happens- well happened- and,” You stopped him by kissing his lips deeply. The kiss was a surprise to Peter, but he eagerly accepted it, turning it into a long passionate kiss as the next episode started.

As you pulled away from his lips, you glanced down to them, smiling when you saw how they were almost puffy. Peter gazed down at you with a soft blush, “What was that for?” You raised your eyebrows back to him before moving your head to lay against his chest.

“Mm don’t spoil it for me babe. Every time you even mention a spoiler or something, I think might be a spoiler, I’ll kiss you.” You rambled before grabbing onto the remote and going back to the start of the second episode.

Peter giggled under you, “I’ve never watched this either, how would I know any spoilers? I just think that Jonas might-” You interrupted him with another kiss, quickly.

“Babe, no spoilers _please_.”


	146. Peter Parker- Coconut Cream-Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Having dinner with May and she makes a coconut cream pie for you and Peter, everything is fine until she asks you if you liked the pie, turning your head to Peter and deciding to get a little revenge after he has been teasing you all day long and making you embarrassed, you smile and say: sure I love creampies. Peter chokes so hard on his food that he needs to get up to breathe again, while you are just sitting there acting like you didn’t give a boner to the poor boy
> 
> Hey sweetie anon! Hope you enjoy! This was really fun to write, but please read the warnings. Peter Parker and Reader are above legal age in this story. Thank you :)
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader (Fluff/Implied Smut)  
> Warnings: swearing, teasing and boner  
> Word Count: 1.3k

Fucking Peter Parker was fun and all, until you couldn’t. He’d been teasing you all day, pushing your buttons in ways you didn’t even know possible. The first thing he did when you showed up at his place was take his shirt off, because he was “too warm”. He had grey sweatpants on as well, and fuck it, when you tried to cup his cock when he started to make out with you, he pulled away after biting down on your lip hard. The way he’d bite his lips, lick his fingers, any fucking action he did, you got horny. It trickled all the way down to his breathing – when you were laying on his chest, and he’d whisper and groan about all the things he wanted to do to you – and then cut off his sentences, only to leave you guessing and hearing his breathing.

You wanted to fuck him so bad. Tug his hair violently, bite down on his shoulder, claw at his back and downright fuck his cock. Fuck the romance, you just wanted sex, and maybe a snack afterwards if it goes on for hours. But no, you couldn’t. He teased the fucking hell out of you the whole day, trying to make you snap – and you already did multiple times, but he didn’t give up. He wanted to see you suffer in a twisted punishment that he enjoyed so much.

You were getting revenge. You _needed_ to.

That fucking dickhead was going to understand your suffering just as you did. It didn’t matter to you if you weren’t going to jump his dick as fast, but just seeing him all hard and no reward would just make you smirk.

Seeing him beg for you to ease up; seeing him reach up at you, begging eagerly, tears brimming as you’d barely touch the tip of his cock. You’d chuckle, deny him, twice as many times as he did to you.

Dinner was quite lovely. You sat close to Peter, feeling the need to fuck him intensify as he clasped down on your thigh. You sipped the soup quietly as May set down her drink, grinning to the both of you. You politely spoke up, “This is lovely! What’s the secret ingredient in this? Don’t think I’ve ever had such a lovely soup, it’s so _creamy_.”

Peter glanced over to you confused at your enthusiasm. May’s eyebrows popped up before laughing slightly, “Oh! It’s probably the heavy cream. I added a few more drops of it with some dried basil for the taste.” Her answer made you nod and smile before gazing over to Peter.

“Isn’t it the best? How everything just melts in your mouth and drips down your chin, but you can’t get enough and lick it all up, _Peter_?” His eyes widened as you leaned closer to him, innocently speaking of the soup, but now his face darkened, trying not to think of what you reminded him of. May, unaware of the tension between the two of you, giggled again in delight that you enjoyed the soup so much.

“I’ll send you the recipe. Oh! Before I forget, I also made pie! I’ll get it now since we’re done with the soup.” She stood up and walked away as you set you gaze back to Peter. You smiled sweetly to him, holding the spoon up to your lips and licked away suggestively and messily, maintaining your eye contact.

His grip on your thigh tightened incredibly as he groaned. “What the fuck are you doing?” He muttered to you, hoping May couldn’t hear. You shrugged back to him nonchalant, setting your spoon down before you started to scoop around your lips and chin, smearing the leftover the soup onto two fingers before dipping them into your mouth.

You moaned softly, enjoying the flavor and texture, licking up and down your finger to collect every drop. Peter gasped as his face became red, his hand tearing away from your leg as he stared at you in shock and lust.

“You- you can’t do that.” He stuttered out as you pulled your fingers out of your mouth, sighing loudly. Your fingers drifted down your cleavage slowly, and teasingly in front of him, “Did I get any here?” You questioned, tilting your head back to him while pouting.

You tugged down on your shirt just enough for Peter to get a glimpse of your bra and he stood up instantly, coughing as May started to walk back into the room. You smiled at her after pretending to fix your shirt and she set the pie on the table. Your mouth dropped at the site of the pie, it looked absolutely scrumptious and you licked your lips, knowing Peter was watching you.

He sat back down after clearing his throat. May cut a slice for you and placed it on a new plate with other utensils and one for Peter before she sat back down, fixing herself a slice. You took a big bite of the coconut pie, and practically collapsed back against the chair dramatically and moaning.

“Wow, this is delicious!” You spoke up, licking your fork before dipping it back to the slice. Peter’s hands grasped onto the table harshly, eyes widened as he watched you, almost frozen. May continued eating, giggling at your compliments.

“You’re so sweet. I’m glad you like the food.” She replied to you as you took another slow bite. This time you kept the fork in your mouth, eyes rolling back and head tilting upwards as you sighed and groaned.

“So good, I need more…” You trailed off, eyes glancing to Peter quickly to see the boner popping in his pants, ready to burst out. His neck became red too, and he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

May smiled to you after she took a sip of her drink again, “You enjoy pie, I’m guessing?” Her question was so perfect, you couldn’t hold the small snicker coming out of your mouth. You nodded to her, now gazing to Peter so heavily he felt his breath hitch.

“Sure, I _love_ cream-pies.”

The answer caused Peter to choke against nothing. He hadn’t even tasted the coconut cream pie that May set out for him, because he was too busy trying not to fuck up. He stood up quickly, before his eyes widened, realizing that May might see his boner and he quickly tried to sit back down in the chair, but instead he missed.

He landed on the floor with a loud groan, and he rolled over so his ass was up in the air, and his face against the ground, coughing violently. One hand gripped his boner, trying to push it or ease it down as the other was waving up in the air as he tried to speak up.

You and May gazed down to Peter; a bit amused. “You need to send me that recipe too.” You giggled to her, and Peter finally started to calm his choking down.

“I’m fine! I’m okay! And yeah, cream-pies are- _fuck_ , ouch.” Peter called out, rolling again as he bumped his head up against the inside of the table. You and May watched on in horror as his untouched plate of coconut cream pie barely tipped over the table and landed straight onto his crotch.

He yelped out in shock and gazed down at the ruined cream pie that was now covering his boner. He slowly stood up, gazing at the floor in humiliation and embarrassment. He clutched onto the plate, insisting he needed it to stay there as he slowly sat back down in his seat.

“Want a bite?” You offered to him, leaning over with the fork in your hand. And sure enough, Peter slowly opened his mouth, and bit down on the fork, eating the piece you gave him.

May awed at the two of you, “So sweet! You two make a great couple!” You thanked her as you fed Peter another bite. She went back out of the room, to get more water for everyone and you turned completely to Peter with a smirk.

“Don’t fuck with me again.” You whispered to him, and his eyebrows shot up in return and he shook his head in defeat.


	147. Peter Parker- You Complete Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Its peter and reader’s rehearsal dinner and he’s all holy shit she’s gonna be my wife???? How did I get so lucky? And when he sees you holding your little niece while talking to your sister he’s definetly like: omg please have my babies, so later he tells you that he can’t wait to start a family with you 🥺🥺  
> Hi sweetie, hope you enjoy! Wanted to work on this when I read it, it was so cute! Thank you for sending this in :) 
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader [fluff]  
> Warnings: One swear  
> Word Count: 1.2k

When he first saw you in the dress, he swooned. He knew it wasn’t the actual wedding dress, but you were still so gorgeous and beautiful. Anytime of day, he swore, you were one of the most perfect people he knows. From your physical features, to your traits, he was deeply in love with you.

Your laughter was contagious, always bubbled in his ears happily and he’d be warm with love and joy to hear it. Your gentle touch was one that he always sought out for, it was so comforting and he fell even more in love with you each time you touched him, whether it was a soft pat on his shoulder, or especially when you’d brush his hair out of his eyes. It was all perfect, you were the one he’d want to spend his life with.

His thoughts got cut off when he felt Ned nudge his arm roughly, “Were you listening? Speeches are going to be after dinner, before desert. Do you have the notecards?” Peter frowned back at him, momentarily confused because he still was enchanted by being in your presence.

“The notes? Uh, yeah, sure.” He mumbled back, gazing back to you to see you’ve picked up your baby niece, as you spoke to your sister about things he couldn’t hear. Ned snickered when he noticed what was happening, and he sighed when Peter quickly glanced back to him, pretending to listen and act in the conversation.

“Just say it.” Ned shrugged to him, grinning more when Peter furrowed his eyebrows, muddled at Ned’s words, before glancing over to you again.

As Peter watched you sweetly smile down and whisper something in your niece’s ear, he quickly responded to Ned, “What?” His attention was so heavily on you, he didn’t see Ned lean closer to him, smacking his shoulder once more.

“You’ve been staring at her for ages now, just talk about it. You’re getting married! I haven’t heard your weird rants and I’m getting worried.” Ned rambled, rolling his eyes as Peter finally turned to look at him completely. Peter leaned back in the chair, turning it towards Ned, excitedly.

“Well…” Peter started off with one of the brightest smiles he’s ever had. Ned nodded back to him, raising his eyebrows, expectantly to see what Peter had to say. Peter tuned out everyone in the room, just thinking of you again. He sighed and glanced to the floor, shaking his head in amazement. Seeing you hold your baby niece made him feel something he’d never felt before. The way you set her on her hip motherly like, and how you played with her, spinning her around and making silly faces… It made him want to cry out of happiness.

He didn’t realize how bad he wanted to have a family with you until now. He could practically feel the early mornings, baby cries as he’d hum the kids to sleep with you stroking their arms lovingly. How you two would sneak around for a few hours, trying to get alone time, only to be interrupted by your kids, who were now toddlers. Then he imagined driving the kids to school with you, on their first day, packing their school bags with such proudness and love. And so much more, he chuckled.

“I’m in love with her. And do you see that ring on her finger?” He questioned excitingly, pulling his head up to glance at Ned who had a cheeky grin. Ned nodded, humming a soft yes in return as Peter continued. 

The ring was beautiful, and it suited itself perfectly on your finger. It was just how you explained it to Peter as well, the exact one you wanted. He remembered your facial expression when he proposed, getting down on one knee and he sighed, reliving the scene in that moment.

“She’s going to be my wife, Ned! I’m so excited! I’m so lucky!” Peter whisper shouted towards him and Ned collapsed back onto his chair, breaking out into silly laughter, from seeing Peter’s face turn bright red in eagerness to be married to you. He continued even more when Peter didn’t stop talking, seeing that some people were noticing now.

“And Ned, oh my god, we’ll be living together, paying bills together, eating cereal together, go shopping together, maybe we can get a pet dog? Holy shit, Ned, Y/n and I are going to be married soon.” The ramble came to a stop when people started to quiet down, and Peter’s eyes widened as Ned snickered at him again, before pulling his chair back close to the table, signaling the speeches would start.

The entire evening was beautiful. Peter couldn’t take his eyes off you; he felt like he was sparkling up in the sky with excitement and happiness. He held your hand throughout the dinner as well, not wanting to stop touching you. 

He saw your cute smiles to him when the table went quiet with eating as well. He memorized the smiles on your face throughout the dinner, wanting to remember as long as he could.

When people started leaving, Peter watched as you leaned up against one of the walls, in a more private place. Everything felt quiet now, instead of the chaos from everyone in the room. The whole team had come, including Thor and Loki, which broke out into a drinking competition with their Asgardian mead they brought. Your family had mingled with Peter’s and laughed and chatted happily about funny memories of raising you and Peter. It was a very memorable night.

“You look beautiful.” Peter mumbled to you, stepping closer to you as you pushed yourself off the wall with a smile. You chuckled gently before pulling him into a slow hug. Your head rested against his shoulder and Peter shivered, feeling your breath his neck.

“Thank you. You look very pretty as well.” You responded, giggling as Peter poked you playfully on the back. He smiled as you squeezed him harder and he responded to the hug, wrapping his arms around you.

“Mm, I like when you call me pretty. Handsome gets boring after some time.” He confessed, laughing as you playfully let out a shocked gasp. The two of you were silent for a few minutes, thankful that you got a moment alone together now.

“Babe?” Peter hummed softly, pulling away from your embrace. You nodded to him, now grasping onto his hands and swinging them as Peter gazed to you with hesitance as he pondered if he should say it now. 

“I can’t wait to start a family with you… I know it’ll be hard, but I think we can raise a kid or more.” It came out in a hush whisper and Peter gazed to you as your face softened completely. You let go of his hands, and instead grasped his face gently, lips separating delicately.

“I love you, and I want to start a family with you soon too.” You responded and Peter beamed, smiling brightly as an amazed laugh came out of him. His laughter spread to you and you started to lean back to the wall again, with Peter stepping close with you.

You tilted your head up as your back hit against the wall, and your other hand drifted to his back tugging him close to you. Your lips found his in the next second, and he laughed quietly against your lips, mumbling between the sloppy kisses, “I love you.” Over and over again, absolutely ready to start the rest of his life with you. 

“You complete me.” He whispered, as he pulled away, gazing up to your eyes. He swore he could see his future with you and the family you two would build together. 


	148. November Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @hollandlover19 asked: 
> 
> Can you write something where peter is dating the reader and she’s an avenger with similar powers to Wanda meaning she can read his mind and for the past two weeks peter has been horny as fuck and it’s driving him nuts cus he made a bet with Sam and Bucky to see who could survive the longest during no nut November so he’s trying to resist the urge to jack off but the only thing that will calm him down is y/n but she had to go on an emergency mission and won’t be back till later so he just lays in his room crying cuz everything hurts sorry if this is too specific you don’t have to write it if you don’t want to 🖤
> 
> Hey there hun! Hope you enjoy! Thank you for sending this in. Just a note: I have no idea how boners feel after a certain amount of time, but I’m assuming it’s really painful since it’s a muscle straining itself?? (i think lmao) But this was interesting to write since I usually put more humor in my writing, and this one turned out sort of sad! Everyone is over the legal age in this piece.
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader [Angst with sort of happy ending]  
> Warnings: boner, pain and swearing  
> Word Count: 1.6k

Peter regretted the bet so much now. 

It happened back on the 31st of October, when everyone was resting about, eating junk food and candy. Sam and Bucky had been teasing Peter for almost two weeks now after catching you and Peter getting a bit steamy in one of the weaponry rooms, and he wanted pay back. Peter thought he could control himself for a month because obviously he was able to do it before he reached puberty, so it should be fine! But fuck, did he regret it now, making a bet with Sam and Bucky to see who could survive the longest following the No Nut November challenge.

Day one was normal, he had so much confidence. He only let himself kiss your cheek though, and glance over to you when you would dress during the morning.

But now, two weeks in, he couldn’t fucking handle it. You were too hot. Tonight, was a gala event for Pepper and Tony starting a charity for children with heart problems which would start funding research into heart disease, and funding families who couldn’t afford treatments. You were wrapped in a silky flowing dress that Peter wanted to drool over. The small peaks he’d see over you twirling around, dancing to the classical music, and the fabric would outline your ass perfectly. Fuck, it was too much for him.

He had too many thoughts about it though. He wanted to reach out and squeeze you, spank you, trace every part of your body with his tongue. He wanted to devour you tonight; he wanted to fuck you out of your mind only to bring you back to another orgasm after the last.

Yes, the boner was showing very much.

It didn’t help when you’d look over to him worriedly, and he knew you could hear every single thought of his. It was your power, but you called it a curse. You spoke to him a few days before about how you heard his pleas to make love to you once again, but you reminded him of the bet and what he would have to do if he lost.

The loser had to streak and run across the outdoor gardens of the Compound at any time the winner felt like it; only once though. Peter thought about losing constantly, wishing he could lose, but he knew he shouldn’t. He couldn’t let Bucky and Sam win like that, after them teasing him for so long. It would be humiliating, sure, Peter didn’t care much about that. But he cared about it humiliating you as well, he didn’t want them to tease you about it too.

“Baby, want to leave?” You mumbled to Peter, causing him to flinch out of his trance. Peter gazed down at your body for a moment, and cleared his throat, flushing immensely while he looked away. Your curves… he was so in love with everything about you.

“Mm, yeah sorry about _this_.” Peter signaled down to his boner and he could just imagine how some people had already saw it and started speaking about him, but he just needed to leave. You nodded sympathetically back to him, reaching out and grasping his shoulder to comfort him.

He shrugged your hand off after a shiver went through his body, breathing heavily as another wave of lust flushed through him, “I’m sorry. I- I don’t mean to, it’s just…” He trailed off, glancing back up to your face and seeing you nodding understandably back to him.

“I know, I hear it too. Text Tony and Pepper in an hour and tell them something came up. They’ll be okay with it.” You responded, almost wanting to stay behind to talk with the two more. They were one of the funniest but loveliest couples you met. You felt close to them, almost as if they had a parental authority over you.

“I will, thank you.” Peter whispered back, gulping nervously as he tried to adjust his forming hard on. He just needed to go take a cold shower as soon as possible, and he already started thinking of strange things.

_Deformed candles. Cheetos in beans on someone’s head. Evil cartoon characters. A dictionary with misspelled words._

You giggled, shaking your head at the things he comes up with in his thinking. You walked out of the ballroom with him, distancing yourself and opting to take an uber home instead, so he didn’t feel trapped. You worried about him during this month, realizing how bad it would feel to not nut for a guy.

You wished you could help him, but he wanted to keep the bet going.

When you got back to the Compound, your alarm instantly went off and your eyes widened, realizing you had to leave now. It was an emergency mission, you quickly read through the report, seeing that one of your contacts was revealed and gave up some information that needed to stay private. You rushed as fast as you can, barely sending a text to Peter who just got back to the Compound, saying you needed to leave.

Peter finally opened the text when he fell back on his bed, still struggling. He groaned, feeling his boner build up again, just imagining you out in the field, looking so sweaty and ready for anything. “Fuck…” He whimpered, quickly sitting up. He was worried for you being out there by yourself, but he knew he shouldn’t doubt your abilities. At the same time, he was trying to stop his feelings, because it just furthered his pain.

He cupped his boner, stumbling up and thinking to himself, how long has it been now? He couldn’t help it, thinking about sex. Fuck, it was crazy he wanted to just touch you again, how much he missed touching you was driving him insane. He couldn’t masturbate, he would lose the bet.

The winner also had the benefit of getting the title, “Greatest Person of the Year”, which included perks of people not teasing him and you, and many more. It would be great to have Bucky and Sam off your backs.

He set his phone down while he turned the shower on cold, needing to get in there as soon as possible. Maybe it would work now, but he couldn’t tell if it was too late to help. He still needed you by his side. Whether it was sexual or not, he loved you and needed to be by you.

“Ouch – oh shit.” He whined, coughing as the cold water hit his bare back. He stripped himself as quick as possible, now realizing he kept his socks on. He criticized himself, _why’d you leave your socks on? Why are you doing this now?_

The shower didn’t help at all. Once his body got used to the temperature, he got flashes of visions of you, from missing you. He groaned out of anger at himself for doing it, and he had to stop himself from palming his boner.

He got out of the shower, rushing to his phone and dialing your mission phone, that was connected to the earpiece you wore. When it connected, he could hear you grunting as you punched one of the people that attacked you.

“P-Peter? What’s up?” You stuttered, breathing heavily as you ran down to the other room, trying to get away for a few seconds to just get your mind together to focus.

“Oh shit- I’m sorry!” Peter rambled, forgetting you were busy. He hit his head and groaned to himself, hearing you on the other side of the phone.

Stop thinking like that idiot! He reminded himself, and you responded to him after a moment of shuffling around in the corner. “It’s okay! Is everything good? You alright, babe?” You whispered, glancing around and picking up one of the objects in the room with one of your powers, focusing it by the doorway to protect yourself.

“Yeah…uh, I’ll get you go. Please be safe. I love you.” Peter sighed out, scratching his hair as he sat by the edge of the bed, hoping you were okay.

You quickly responded to him, “Love you. I’ll be back in a few hours I think, maybe 12 hours tops?” You randomly guessed the time, knowing there was a lot to do. You hung up when you heard someone’s footsteps.

Peter gazed down at his boner, now fully erect and he frowned. The blood hurt so much in his cock; he couldn’t do anything though. He laid back on the bed, his head on his pillow, still naked, knowing any clothing would hurt to put on.

He tried to focus his thinking on something else again, anything. It barely helped, and he ended up squeezing his eyes shut as the pain rumbled through his body, the soreness was too much. He felt a few tears form and start to leak down his face, and he had to remind himself everything would be okay soon.

He rolled over, doing breathing techniques, trying to calm down. The tears wouldn’t stop coming though and he bit his lip, holding back his cries. It must have been ten or twenty minutes later when he pushed the pillow over his head, now having a headache from crying and the pain.

He held the pillow close, trying to block any light from the devices in the room, crying himself to sleep as the pain worsened.

When you got back, you quickly paced over to the room, needing to check Peter. You could tell he was struggling when he spoke to you and you pouted when you opened the door, seeing him laying on the bed. It was upsetting to see him with dried tear stains on the pillows, and you leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek.

His boner was gone now, but you could tell he was probably in pain still. You laid down next to him, holding his arm softly, just hoping this dumb bet would be over soon so he wouldn’t struggle like that again.


	149. Peter Parker- November Bet Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I love November bet!! Please do a part 2!!!!
> 
> Thank you sweetie! Hope you enjoy! Everyone is over the legal age. This one is has more humor, and smut woohoo lmao thank you for sending this in. 
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader [Smut]  
> Warnings: unprotected sex (please have protected sex i will give you a high five if you do) and swearing  
> Word Count: 1.4k

Peter felt your embrace when he woke up, and he slid over, facing you slowly. He had a massive headache from yesterday, and he grunted, holding a hand above his face, to get the sunlight out of his eyes. He gazed down at you, face softening when you let out a cute snore.

“Babe?” He whispered, hesitant to wake you up, but he wanted to say thank you. It was one of the best feelings to see you next to him, when he woke up. You let out a quiet incoherent mumble and Peter smiled, chuckling as you cuddled closer to him.

It must have been another ten minutes for you to wake up, and you felt him curling his hand around your shoulder softly. “Hi there.” You murmured, blinking the sleep out of your eyes as Peter smiled again.

“Hey,” He paused, still whispering, wanting to make sure he didn’t bother you that much in the morning. You leaned closer to him, kissing the tip of his nose before you broke out into short giggles seeing his face scrunch up.

“Thank you for last night… I didn’t realize it would be like that, and um, I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate you and love you.” Peter rambled, knocking himself out of the funny face, getting slightly serious, but with a considerate tone.

You pouted back to him, slowly pushing yourself up in the bed, head settling against one of the pillows. He held onto your hand now, as you started to respond to his sweet comment, “I love you too, I know how hard it was for you- oh shit, didn’t mean that pun!” You both started to laugh at the accidental slip up.

“But- but, I just don’t want you to feel any type of pain, whether it is your boner or something else.” You continued, still giggling. Peter could feel his headache slowly ease itself, and you could also feel it drift away from him, as you squeezed his hand back.

“Yeah, uh, I thought it would be easy but…” He trailed off, shaking his head and letting out a chuckle again. You nodded back to him, understanding completely, when you felt his pain and the horniness- that flooded into your mind too, when you focused on him last night.

“Peter?” You spoke up, head tilting down to his, moving your body slightly towards his, and he could feel the heat radiating off you now, warming his body up. He nodded back slowly, heart starting to speed up as you gave him one of your sweetest smiles.

“Fuck No Nut November. Do you even know if Sam and Bucky are still doing the challenge?” The words came tumbling out of your mouth and Peter’s eyebrows shot up and he sat with his mouth open in amazement and thought for a moment. He had no idea if Sam and Bucky were still doing it… he barely spoke to them last week because they had a shared vacation. He frowned at the thought.

 _No way – did they fail the challenge?_ His thoughts started going off at a heightened speed and you laughed quietly when he shot up in bed, furrowing his eyebrows now instead.

“I mean, I’ll go check? Uh, shit I didn’t think of that!” He exclaimed, now wondering if they even did the challenge at all. He knew Bucky was practically walking sex, seeing him with two or three girls each month. And Sam had a fiancée… who was trying to get pregnant.

You cleared your throat, getting his attention again. “They aren’t babe. Bucky failed at 12AM, remember Halloween? Sam failed last night actually… close to you. I can hear her in the bathroom, she’s looking for the spare pregnancy tests.” You only knew from your powers, had been keeping a close connection with Sam and Bucky, just so you could let Peter know.

It was insane how much you wanted Sam to hurry it up, because you wanted to help Peter out, and because you just missed him so much. You thought it was funny that Bucky had already failed, but you kept it to yourself, just hoping Peter would complete the challenge.

“W-what?” Peter stuttered, eyes widening back to you.

“Yeah, mm. So, babe, want to work out in the bedroom today? There’s this new exercise I’ve been meaning to-” You were cut off with Peter yelping and sitting up completely, pushing you back down on the center of the bed.

“I missed this so fucking much.” He mumbled against your cheek, sliding his lips to your, and finally meeting in a deep and passionate one. You sighed into the kiss, letting out laughs as your hand drifted to his back, wanting him completely.

His tongue slid out, wrapping around your bottom lip as you pressed yourself upwards on him, grinding against his hips. “Oh fuck…” Peter moaned out, pulling away from the sloppy kiss as he met your thrusting, grinding into your pants as the pent out frustration started to reveal itself again. Hard on forming again and his lust for you doubling more.

“Please… Please I want more.” He begged, needing even more after so long. He didn’t realize how much he missed being inside you, how much he missed seeing you moan his name and tremble as you shouted out from your orgasm. You nodded, gasping when he grasped one of your breasts.

“Yeah, I want you too.” You responded, lifting your ass in the air to get out of your pants. You didn’t bother with the shirt; you just needed his cock now. Peter sighed in relief, tugging your pants off as fast as he could.

He was still naked from last night, so he glanced down to your underwear, snapping them in half instead of pushing them off. You let out a surprised gasp, “Peter! Those were new!” Your words made him smirk back, shaking his head.

“I guess not anymore,” He paused, continuing his actions from before, now sliding a finger close to your pussy. You bit your lip hard, pulling your head up from the bed to watch him, as he finally slipped his finger over your labia, collecting some of your wetness coming from your desire.

He smeared it onto his cock, as he lined himself up with your entrance. He gazed back up to you, leaning down to kiss your lips again softly as he entered slowly. You could feel yourself stretch and Peter whimpered, feeling amazed.

You started to push yourself up, meeting his thrusts as he began to build up his speed, pulling away from your kiss now. “I’m so in love with you- I’m never doing this fucking challenge again.” Peter grunted, one hand on your hip, digging his fingers into your skin, and his other hand dragging down to your clit and harshly rubbing in motions that had you rolling your eyes back.

“If you do this shit again,” You paused, panting as you made eye contact with him. “I’ll fuck myself in front of you. You have no idea how horny your thoughts got me.” You finished up.

If Peter wasn’t as flushed already, he blushed even more, faltering just for a second. The things he thought of was beyond horny. Before he could respond and apologize for those explicit thoughts, you spoke again, “I want to try that game you thought of.”

Peter nodded back to you, letting out a huff of air as he felt himself close to his orgasm, “I’m- really close.” He whimpered, his thrusts becoming more erratic, but he continued rubbing and smoothing over your clit, causing you to breathe heavily, moaning and biting your lip.

“Yes, yes, same, Peter, just a bit more please.” You cried out, hips shifting upwards even more, and at that moment, he pulled out, coming over your stomach, leaving sticky trails all over. You were right after him, coming as you whined his name, hands pulling him down into a warm hug now.

Minutes passed by, as the two of you closed your eyes, enjoying each other’s company. You slowly moved under him, sighing as you craved more again. You could hear his thoughts, how much he loved you and you wanted to kiss him once more.

“I love you too.” You whispered, responding to his loud ideas in his head, and Peter gazed to you with a soft expression, leaning down and kissing your nose just as you did earlier in the morning.


	150. Steve Rogers- Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an entry for the Happy Hoelidays Challenge hosted by @donutloverxo @stargazingfangirl18 and @navybrat817 :) This was a really fun challenge! Please go check out these amazing blogs on tumblr! 
> 
> Prompt: Ice-skating together  
> Steve Rogers x Reader [Fluff]  
> No Warnings

When you slipped on the ice skates, you glanced over to your boyfriend, Steve, to see he was struggling with them. You laughed a bit as you stood up, wobbling your way over to the other side to where Steve was sitting as he tugged on the shoelaces again, trying to tie it right.

“Babe, let me help.” You snickered, leaning down to fix the mess. Steve sighed apologetically but you could tell he was relieved.

Today was one of the only vacation days you and Steve managed to match up during the holiday season, so it was a vacation and date night. And to surprise you, he rented out the place because he only wanted to be with you. It was sweet, and you laughed when he told you he was a bad skater.

You had some experience with skating when you were younger, and you were fairly confident you’d be good at it again.

“Thank you, I don’t understand why there’s extra laces for these.” He replied, smiling back to you. You rolled your eyes when you shifted, your knees were on the ground and you could instantly tell what he was thinking about now. You took your time tying them up as Steve let out a chuckle.

“Don’t say it.” You laughed back, shaking your head and moved away from his legs. You stood back up, and your hands reached forward, to balance for a moment. Steve stood up as well, wincing in nervousness as the two of you walked to the rink.

“You’ve got to teach me how to do this.” Steve spoke up, hands gripping around the pole. You chuckled as he let go slowly, as if it was the most dangerous thing he’s ever done.

You skated around to the other side of him, keeping your hands out in case he slipped, and needing a hand to help. “Okay, so it’s really simple. All you have to do is skate inward, and then outward. When was the last time you skated?” You spoke up, coaching him.

“Uh… a few years ago, I think. But I was wearing boots and running on ice.” He replied, and you let out another laugh. That was not skating at all, but maybe that could help him, you weren’t too sure at this point.

“Alright, just try to get to me.” You spoke, sliding a few feet away from him. It should be an easy step over for him to get there and reach your hands.

Steve groaned in worry as he inched away from the pole, using baby steps. You continued to say a few encouraging words to him, finding it a bit funny you were teaching him now. He sighed out in relief when he didn’t slip the first time, he scooted his leg away, pushing him closer to you.

“I’d rather be jumping out of a plane right now. It’s not as scary.” Steve glanced up to you, raising his eyebrows as he slowly tried to scoot his feet apart to have a better stance.

“Babe, everyone I know would disagree with that statement.” You countered back, shaking your head. He was taking too long to get to you, so you decided to skate away, teasing him. You zoomed off, laughing as you heard Steve yell out protests.

You did a whole circle around the rink before Steve decided to move again. “What was it again? Inward and outward?” He asked, scratching his head momentarily. You nodded back to him, excited to see if he’d actually do it now.

“Yeah, it’s like pizza slices or fries.” You replied, laughing when you saw him knit his eyebrows together in confusion. He shook it off through, and you could see the surge of confidence build up in him as he started to skate. You smiled brightly, cheering him on, “You’re doing good!”

But then you saw it happen. The brief moment of overconfidence, the cockiness in his next step on the ice. He grinned to you, looking up away from his movement, before he tripped and came down with a huge tumble. You stood in shock for a second before rushing to his side, hearing him groan loudly.

“Steve!” You yelped out, worried he got hurt. He wasn’t getting up either and you spun around him, leaning down. In the next second, his arms flashed out, grabbing you and brought you down with him. He started laughing loudly as you fell on top of him with a gasp.

You blinked, feeling confused about what happened as you pushed yourself to the side of him, your back on the ice as you glanced over to his laughing. “What was that for?” You mumbled, feeling cold against the ice.

Steve quieted his laughter as he gazed back to you with a smile, “I love you. I don’t say it that often because the world keeps us busy, but I want you to know I love you.” His facial expression softened as you rolled your eyes playfully back to him.

“You’re being cheesy, but I love you too.” You whispered back, leaning closer to him. He wrapped an arm around you as he turned to his side, wanting to kiss you. His other hand cupped your cheek and you closed the gap between the two of you, kissing his lips gently.


	151. Peter Parker- November Bet Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @hollandlover19 asked:
> 
> Oh my god I fucking love November bet🖤🖤🥵 Can you make a part 3 where y/n is cockwarming peter cuz she knows he misses being inside her and they just stay like that for hours cuz he’s so relaxed and it makes him sleepy 🖤🖤🖤🖤  
> Aw thank you very much! And thank you for sending this in! I hope you enjoy it. Please read the warnings. Everyone is above legal age
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader [Smut]  
> Warnings: unprotected sex (please protect yourself with the devices you feel most comfortable with), cockwarming and swearing  
> Word Count: 1.8k

It was one of the best days that Peter could ask for, with you hanging out with him on for the weekend. The two of you rarely left the room after discovering that both Sam and Bucky lost the challenge. Peter could feel his smile widening again, just thinking of that day again, wanting to relive it, except for that pain. He just wanted to be with you, in you again. And by the way you shivered, standing close to him, he could tell you heard him.

“Peter,” You paused, grinning back to him playfully as he swung his head to your direction, reaching for your hand again. He nodded, wanting to hear what you were going to say.

“I missed it too. There’s something that you might be interested in?” You proposed, leading closer to the question you’ve been wanting to ask him for some time. You knew that Peter would love the idea, but you were just nervous about bringing it up, because it was out of the ordinary for you two.

“What is it babe?” He whispered, knitting his eyebrows to you as you let out a small nervous laugh, letting go of his hand and stepping away from him, leading him closer to the bed. You shrugged for a moment, turning around to pat the bed’s wrinkles away as you thought for a quick second about how to say it.

“I- well have you heard of cockwarming? It’s basically where you just stay inside of me, even after coming. I understand if you’re not comfortable with it, it’s just a random idea, because I know this month was sort of hard- I mean difficult for us, by not being together.” You rambled away, glancing over your shoulder to see his reaction.

Peter felt his jaw drop, already up for the idea. Yeah, he’s heard of it before, and woah, was he interested in it. He glanced down to your ass, blushing as he thought about the idea over again. It made him want to melt in desire, having equal amount of sex, and cuddle time. It was great.

You bit your lip, stopping yourself from smiling as you felt the flow of his thoughts traveling around, increasing in loudness. That meant he was very interested, and you stood back up completely, turning around to face him.

“Yeah! I’m down for it!” Peter answered after he realized how long he was silent for. You laughed slightly, shaking your head, wanting to make sure again. It was different, you weren’t sure how long either of you would last.

“Mm, really? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable again.” You explained, stepping closer to him. Peter nodded instantly, wanting to go through with the idea. He leaned down to kiss you to confirm it, and you sighed into the kiss, tugging him closer by wrapping your arms around his neck.

He nodded again into the kiss, stumbling forward as your knees buckled, causing you to fall back onto the bed. You broke the kiss with another laugh, before sitting back up, grabbing onto his pants. You undid his belt as Peter started to mumble, “I’m so lucky to be with you, fuck.” You raised your eyebrows up at him, feeling the exact same way.

You could sense his thoughts leading into a more dangerous horniness, causing your arousal to build up. You were so thankful you had a vacation right now; you’d rather be here than anywhere else. Just as soon as you tugged his buttons, undoing them, he helped you, leaning down and hopping out of his pants as fast as he could.

He collapsed onto you with another kiss, wanting to just touch you even more. His hand slid under your shirt, causing you to gasp at the feeling. You broke the kiss, wanting to get out of your clothes as well, and wanting Peter to get out of his too. You bit your lip as you concentrated just for a moment, ripping your clothes from your body with your powers and causing Peter to yelp in surprise.

“I’ll never get enough of that – it’s so cool!” He exclaimed, giggling as you rolled your eyes playfully back to him. With the focus on him now, you tugged the shirt off, causing his hands to go up into the air, making sure you didn’t hurt him.

You shifted yourself further onto the center of the bed, before spreading your legs causing Peter to gulp. “How do you want to do this? You have to promise me you won’t move.” You whispered, making Peter’s eyes glance back up to your face instead of your legs.

He tugged down his boxers completely, and kicked them to the corner of the room, revealing his boner. He flushed heavily as he thought of an answer, distracted by your body. “I- I’ll sit down, and you can sit on me.” He responded, nodding as he got onto the bed.

You smiled back to him, sitting back up as he positioned himself back onto the pillows, and you swung your leg over to the other side of his figure. He shuddered, feeling your heat travel throughout his body as you leaned up, pushing your body against his.

You kissed him deeply, causing him to whimper when you blindly found his cock, twirling a finger on his tip teasingly. “Mm, I’m so ready for you.” You whispered, pulling away from the wet kiss. Peter sighed in desire, hand drifting down your back, before settling on one of your ass cheeks.

He pinched your ass slightly, and you pouted back to him, “What did I do to deserve that?” The question made Peter laugh, and you bit your lip watching the big smile on his face, how he already developed so much sweat.

“You ready?” He murmured after quieting down, and you nodded back to him, leaning back to his nose again, kissing it with a small laugh. You shifted your hips slightly, as he helped align your pussy with his cock.

You slowly started go down, gasping his name as he entered and Peter squeezed onto your hips, and you could feel bruises forming already, from the sensitive skin. He grunted, breath stuttering as you finally took his cock all in and leaned down to lay on his chest.

“Oh fuck…” He sighed, realizing how hard this would be. He couldn’t help the unintentional juts of his hips, or how you would slowly move your head, he would feel your pussy squeeze around him. And you felt so much as well, you could feel every part of his cock in you, and when you accidently clenched, you wanted to cry out in lust, the slowness of your orgasm coming just from small movements.

He breathed heavily as he wrapped one of his arms around your back, cuddling even more with you. The warmth of your pussy, causing his cock to feel even harder than ever in you. “I like this a lot.” He whispered, twirling small circles on your skin.

You hummed back to him, with your head on his chest, gazing across from you. “Me too, it feels so good – but so,” You paused, thinking of the word, “Loving.” You finished.

Peter smiled, “Yeah, it does. But also – I can’t move just a bit?” The question made you chuckle, causing movement to flutter in your pussy, and you both moaned. You shook your head no as a response, feeling the same amount of relaxation and desire, when you started to unclench completely in a comfortable position.

After around five minutes, you felt yourself clench up, purposely, now feeling itchy and just ready to fuck him. Peter gasped, feeling the squeeze of his cock. “You sure we can’t move?” He breathily laughed out; his pupils blown out as desire never left his body.

You responded with another shift, slowly lifting your body back up and sliding down on his cock. “I mean, I feel like we should.” You explained, in an innocent voice, knowing he would grab back onto your hips any second now. Peter chuckled in return, but stopped when you raised your hips again, rolling down onto his cock.

He thrusted upwards instantly, groaning loudly in relief, and his cock twitched in you. You whimpered his name, and Peter swore out loud, thrusting again and again. He gripped your hips, and your hands were down on his shoulders, riding him fast and hard.

“Oh fuck, you’re always so good to me, babe.” Peter grunted out loud, and you cried out something incoherent, as you felt him hitting your g-spot. You started to focus again when you heard one of his thoughts, and your eyes widened at it.

He still wanted to try out cockwarming, and you bit your lips, happy that he was still down. But as you listened more, you could hear him speak your name out loud, “I think I’m going to come.” He shuddered, and you nodded, feeling close to your end too.

That was one of the perks to your powers, being able to connect your body with his in a way, where you feel his emotions, especially the lust. It was amazing. You moaned loudly as you rolled yourself down, feeling his cock reach even deeper into you.

“I’m coming,” You cried out, gasping for air as you felt yourself gush around him, Peter continued thrusting into you, now with uneven spurts of energy. He continued just as he started to come, feeling him soak inside you, and you sighed from the lovely feeling of being stuffed with his cock and cum.

“Ooh fuck me… You’re incredible.” He groaned loudly, head hitting against the board behind him. His eyes were closed, and you watched as he struggled to breathe at an even pace as his come spurted out into you, slowing down now.

You felt yourself lay onto his chest almost numbly, from all the intense feelings. You could feel his cock softening in you, and you sighed out at the feeling of his cum and yours mixed on your thighs. Peter hummed quietly, setting a hand on top of your back, feeling exhausted but happy.

You could feel him slowly fall asleep after the next hour of just whispering sweet and loving things to each other. You shifted, groaning when you felt his cock twitch at your movement. You knew when he woke up, he’d be up to having sex again and so would you. But for now, you kissed his chest softly, feeling the sweat dripping from your skin and onto his.

His chest raised and lowered, and you found yourself moaning at the slightest of moves, clenching your pussy on accident but finding more pleasure. You tried not to move now, instead you laid on his chest, happy that he was feeling better today.

You really missed him. You could tell he missed you too, as he squeezed you tighter in his sleep. Your eyes fluttered closed when you finally felt the sleepiness hit you, it must have been a few hours by now, when you noticed the feeling of the sun was gone.

Just as you were about to fall asleep, you heard a drifting thought from Peter, “I want you.” You smiled softly, knowing he was dreaming of the two of you.


	152. Peter Parker- Sleepy Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @hollandlover19 asked:
> 
> Okay okay okay I have another request So what about peter and y/n are dating and y/n is on a mission and won’t be back till next week and Peter can’t sleep without y/n and whenever he misses her his stomach hurts and when she gets back he’s all whinny and stubby cuz he’s so sleep deprived that he just doesn’t care anymore
> 
> Hey there! Hope you enjoy! Thank you for sending this in. It was cute to write :) 
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader [Fluff]  
> Warnings: slight description of pain  
> Word Count: 1.3k

Peter could barely remember when he last got some decent sleep. It must have been the night before you left for your mission. He just really missed being by your side again. He needed to sleep by you, it comforted him, knowing that the two of you were close together, and that you were safe. But now, he hasn’t heard from you for around a few days now, and he could barely hold it together, wondering if you were okay, and not hurt.

He asked Steve and Tony multiple times about if you were okay or not, but they both shrugged, saying they haven’t heard back from you either. It wasn’t a serious mission, but he still was worried that you might have been hurt or unable to reach out to anyone. It wasn’t like you to not get back in contact with any of the team, so his anxiety was heightened for the time being. But you were supposed to get back in four days now.

Today he strolled around the kitchen, eating snacks and listening to music, just hoping you’d call him or text him soon. He was supposed to go to a meeting today, to discuss and review paperwork from different departments, trying to find something that he or the others might have missed. He ended up skipping it, mostly because he was too tired and just wanted to be by himself or be with you again.

“Hey Peter?” He heard Bucky call out, entering from one of the entrances. Peter glanced up, after eating another chip. He nodded back, not in the mood to respond. Bucky sighed at his behavior, taking a seat on the barstool and looking hard at Peter.

Bucky noticed the tired dark circles under his eyes, and his messy hair. He also noticed he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. “Can you hand me one of those bags of chips please?” He first asked, just hoping Peter would be okay with his talking.

Peter groaned as he leaned down, feeling dizzy and tired as he grabbed one of those small packages, tossing it across the counter to Bucky. He leaned against the counter again, drooping down a bit, needing to lay down and get sleep.

“Kid, you ditched the meeting today.” Bucky spoke up, catching the chips as Peter sighed in irritation, not wanting to hear it. He usually would never act like this, because he was still afraid of Bucky at times even though he knew he wouldn’t hurt him. He was still sensitive about Bucky and Tony’s fight; it was hard to understand Steve’s perspective after Bucky almost killed Tony.

“And you’re acting grumpy. What’s happening?” Bucky continued, unaware that Peter just wanted to leave the room instantly.

Peter frowned as he finally responded, “I miss Y/n. Can’t sleep without her.” Bucky nodded back, understanding him. Peter rolled his eyes as Bucky opened his mouth to talk again. Before he can, Peter spoke up again, “Got to go. Bye.”

Bucky’s eyebrows raised in surprise, watching Peter leave the kitchen and walk away. He called out after him, “Come to the next meeting! And get some sleep!” Peter knew he wouldn’t go to the next meeting, since it was tomorrow, he was too stubborn and worried about you.

Peter walked to his bedroom, making sure to lock it once he got in. He didn’t want anyone else to bother him today, and he could start to feel his stomach hurt now. He groaned as he laid onto the bed, rolling on his side as he grasped his stomach. Whenever he was upset, his stomach would hurt. It’s always been like that, ever since he was a kid.

But when he missed you, his stomach pain was even worse. It was like knots of pain twisting around in his stomach, and he whimpered when he felt a sharp pain. “Damnit.” He mumbled to himself, clutching his torso even more.

He unlocked his phone, that was thrown on the other side of his bed. He opened Netflix, hoping it would distract him from his pain and how he much he was worrying about you. He clicked on one of the shows he was watching with you, and pressed play.

The past four days he was like that, and he was happy that you were finally coming back today. He was sitting outside, waiting for your helicopter to arrive. He was still so tired; he could barely think. He just needed to cuddle with you in bed, even though you were probably dirty with the grim from the mission.

When he saw the helicopter in the air, he stood up with a tired huff of air. It must have been a few minutes before you excited the helicopter, holding a few of your bags, and looking insanely tired like he did. He ran towards you, just wanting to hug you once again.

You wrapped your arms around him after dropping your bags and you snuggled close to him. “Peter, oh my goodness, I missed you.” You mumbled, feeling him squeeze you back tightly. He sighed, happy that you were finally back and safe.

“Sleep time.” Peter murmured back to you and you let out a tired laugh. When you pulled away from the hug, Peter groaned, scratching his head with one hand and holding onto your hand with the other. You glanced over to him worriedly, noticing what he looked like now.

His hair was all over the place, he looked sick, and he was drooping down his shoulders tiredly. You gasped at him, “Babe, what happened to you?” Your question made him shrug slightly.

“I missed you. Sleep time?” He mumbled, just needing to sleep in the bed with you after so long. You pulled him close again, kissing his lips softly while your hand cupped around one of his cheeks.

“Yeah, of course babe.” You responded, whispering to him after kissing him again. He nodded, feeling exhausted, and you glanced down to your bags, not caring that you won’t carry them in right now. Instead, you’d get them later. You were tired too, the mission was harder than you expected, and comms broke down.

You both walked hand in hand back inside. He sniffled a bit, too exhausted to say anything but once you got inside, Tony saw the both of you. “Hey welcome back! You got to come to the office, we need to talk about what happened. We didn’t hear from you at all.” Tony greeted you, relieved that you were back.

He glanced over to Peter when he groaned loudly. “No! My tummy hurts, I want Y/n.” He grumbled, whining about his problems, shaking his head. You smiled back to Tony, who gazed at Peter strangely.

“No need to be that sassy. I’m the sassy one here.” Tony shot back, raising his eyebrows playfully. Peter rolled his eyes back, not caring anymore. He just wanted to be with you, back in bed.

“Bye.” Peter responded, just tugging your hand to lead you away and you bit your lip, just hoping Tony would understand. You silently mouthed your apologies to Tony, who started to laugh quietly, and he shrugged you away.

Once you got to the bedroom, Peter kissed your cheek again, before laying down with a whimper when he felt his stomach. You knitted your eyebrows back to him, concerned even more. “Did you eat something today?” You whispered when you saw him hold his stomach tightly.

He shook his head but started to speak, “I just want to sleep here with you please.” He begged, sniffling. His eyes were watering from staying up for so long and you pouted back to him, laying on the other side of the bed.

“Of course.” You responded, and Peter smiled slightly before cuddling close to your neck, with his leg over yours. You glanced over to him after a few minutes, noticing how silent he was now, and you awed when you saw he was asleep.

You closed your eyes as the sun started to go down, happy that you were back home again.


	153. Peter Parker- Math Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello! i love you! this is a checkpoint, please drink some water today if you haven’t already :) hope you enjoy this oneshot!! 
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader [fluff/funny]  
> Warning: Swearing  
> Word Count: 1k

You hummed to yourself, kicking your legs out, on top of Peter’s laptop as he was taking one of his tests. It was such a boring day to you, you already got done with all your schoolwork, and work with the team so you didn’t know what to do. You decided to hang out with your boyfriend but here he was, being silent.

“Hey Peter?” You mumbled after you heard the tone of silence ring through your ears. You didn’t want to hear it today, you just wanted to do something, you’ve already chilled enough. Peter glanced over to you quickly, furrowing his eyebrows. You cringed internally, seeing him struggle to click on an answer, not bothering to push your legs off.

When he didn’t answer you blew out a heavy sigh, “Fuck me…”. With that, his gaze on you was steady, slight annoyance bubbling under his skin, and you didn’t care. You just needed to do something. You grinned back to him when you heard a slight “hm”.

“You know that song that goes ‘Peter Parker please finish your test and talk to me’?” You sang offkey, giggling over the sounds. You saw him crack a tiny smile before it disappeared into a sound. You groaned when he didn’t reply though, and you glanced to the screen.

It was some dumb math question and you rolled your eyes. “Man, even I know that answer. It’s obviously… uh, it’s obviously, four apples. And maybe add in some pie ingredients, because fuck, that’s too many apples for one day.” You spoke loudly into his ear, moving your feet off his lap. You rested your head on his shoulder, wiggling your eyebrows, and Peter stifled a chuckle, seeing your reflection on the screen.

“It’s about air conditioners, babe.” He responded, whispering without taking his eyes off the laptop. You “oohed” exaggeratedly, scrunching your nose. It was just some joke, but it was funny seeing Peter react that way.

“You smell that?” You paused, asking him even louder and he shook his head in confusion and irritation now, seeing that he only had ten minutes to finish the test, and he had 5 more questions to do.

“Smells like fuckin’ B.O in here, but B.O as in Barbie’s Order of pizza. Maybe Tony bought more pizza. Is he throwing a party again? I wonder if he bought us juice again… fuck I hope he got the right one. Like not that coconut orange shit, but the classical one. That has fancy bubbles. What’s that called? Oh fuck, it’s cider. Yeah…” You trailed off, eyes widening when you realized how long you’ve been rambling for.

Finally, Peter pushed his last answer, and looked over to you, “You’re insane but I love you. And now I hope the teacher doesn’t email me about fancy bubbles and apple pies. The mic is on during tests.” Peter couldn’t have told you how much he wanted to laugh, but it probably would have resulted in an F, but he wondered if he would still get an okay grade now.

“I dunno, but like… Isn’t that illegal? For people to listen to you, it’s like hacking right? My goodness, is your teacher a super-secret ultra-spy person thing?” You started laughing back, shaking your head as you rolled away from him, still on the couch.

Peter paused, his eyesight wandering down to his shoes, as he thought about it. “Oh.” He retorted quietly, realizing he probably shouldn’t have been taking tests in the Compound anyway, regardless if teachers could hear.

You shrugged, “I’m actually craving pizza and bubble non-alcoholic shit now.” Peter quickly shook his confusion off about school as his head turned to face you.

“Again, I repeat, you’re insane, and I love you. Let’s get some pizza and I think we still have that bubble drink here, if Bucky hasn’t drunk all of it already.” Peter replied, almost giggling as you tilted your head back to him, with a funny look.

“Love you too, math man. Haha, get it? Math test and school… and because you’re a man.” You laughed as random words poured out of your mouth. Peter fell back on the couch with a loud laugh, reaching out for you and wrapping his arms around you.

You laughed and snorted along with him, trying to catch your breath and hugged him back. You were glad things were starting to be less boring now, and you could tell Peter was happier too, after finishing the last of his work.

“I don’t think I’ve said it enough today, but I really love you.” Peter whispered, softly resting a hand on the back of your head. You shifted slightly, getting into a comfier position to cuddle him better, with him under you on the couch.

Your face softened as you gazed down to him and you slowly pressed your lips on his forehead, wiping some hair out of his face. “I love you very much.” You mumbled, and Peter smiled to you gently, leaning upwards and captured your lips in a slow, deep kiss.

You heard footsteps behind you, and you quickly pulled away, sitting up and shooting Peter an apologetic look, wanting to kiss him more. You glanced to the entrance of the room, groaning when you saw it was Bucky again. He always loved bugging the two of you, like an annoying older brother.

“Heard something about pizza? And that juice. I want in.” Bucky interrupted, grinning cheekily to you and Peter.

Peter shook his head in amusement, “Okay, but this time Y/n and I chose the type of pizza, and you get to choose the movie.” He paused, raising his eyebrows as Bucky sighed back, mumbling about how it was unfair.

“And please… please don’t choose Jurassic Park again.” Peter begged and Bucky shook his head instantly.

“No deal, man. I’ll just go hang out with Sam anyway, he appreciates good movies.” Bucky retorted sassily and you snorted at the bickering.

“Okay, see you for practice tomorrow, let me and math man watch comedy movies that aren’t about dinosaurs now.” You got into the conversation, laughing as Bucky ticked his tongue in a disapproving way.

After he left the room, you pulled out your phone to order the pizza, as Peter wrapped his arm around you again. “I like that name, math man.” He sighed slightly snuggling closer to you. You pressed the call button, and just before they picked up, you pecked Peter’s forehead again, chuckling as he tried to kiss your lips.


	154. Peter Parker- Taking My Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Peter going down on you after he came inside you and it’s just pure filth
> 
> Hey there! Hope you enjoy! Thank you for sending this in. Everyone in this story is above legal age. Please read the warnings.
> 
> Pairing: Peter Parker x Reader [Smut] 
> 
> Warnings: Unprotected sex, female receiving oral sex, swearing, and masturbation 
> 
> Word Count: 2.1k

Ever since you teased him, Peter’s had a boner. It must have been half an hour now, at your cousin’s party. You winked at him, whispered dirty secrets in his ear, grinded against him on the dancefloor. Everything that could rile him up possible. You even spilt your drink on purpose on your chest, making Peter clench his fists.

When he saw you talking to one of the neighbors, he raised his eyebrows back to you, wanting to leave as soon as possible. You grinned to him briefly before gazing back to the person you were speaking to, “So, how’s work going? I heard you were going to Texas for a few months for relocation.” Peter groaned, annoyed and frustrated, needing to leave.

He glanced over to you one last night for a few moments before he walked outside, needing to get some space from people. He excused himself, walking past a group of people while hiding his boner with a large jacket he was wearing. He walked down the street, pulling out the car keys from his pocket, unlocking his car.

He opened the door to the driver’s seat, and sat down, tugging the door closed now. He glared down to his boner, huffing out a breath of air and turned the radio on. He really should have expected you to do that today. Last night he teased the fuck out of you and didn’t even let you have any relief. And now you were giving him exactly what he did yesterday.

He closed his eyes, sighing again as the radio started playing one of the songs he liked. He tried to think about anything else, instead of his boner but it started to bother him even more. He fluttered his eyes open again, looking around to see if you came back.

No one else was around, and you didn’t leave the house as well. He glanced back down to his boner, hesitant to do anything so instead, he chose to palm his boner over his pants, groaning out with some relief.

“Fuck.” He muttered to himself, needing more. He slid one of hid hands under his pants, and under his boxers, trying to get just the slightest of relief. He continued for a few minutes, gasping quietly, utterly distracted by the small pleasure he was getting, not noticing you were walking towards the car.

When you got to the side of the car, you gazed in with knitted eyebrows, gasping at him. You had no idea he would do that in public like this. You also pouted, not enjoying how he was getting his relief only after so long, compared to what he did to you yesterday. You knocked on the window, clearing your throat as Peter flinched.

His eyes were wide, and he yanked his hand out of his pants, trembling from the jump scare. He unlocked the car, and leaned over, opening the door for you. Peter gazed back at you with a startled face, as you got in.

“Hey babe.” You mumbled, greeting him.

“Hi, uh…”

“I saw. Mm, that’s sort of rude.” You replied, tilting your head to him as you buckled yourself up. Peter sighed instantly, his shoulders sinking a bit as he felt guilt rush through him. He shook his head, as he strapped himself in.

“I’m sorry- um, let me make it up to you.” Peter responded, scratching his head and instantly your eyebrows raised, interested by his words.

By the time you two got back to your shared apartment, your legs were wrapped around his torso while he pushed you up against the wall. Your lips were kissing his, sloppily and wet, you could feel his boner hitting against your figure, and you lifted your hips, grinding slowly. Peter broke away from the kiss with a loud whimper, “Fuck me babe.”

You pushed your lips against his again in the next second, and he stumbled across the room, holding onto you, trying to find the bedroom. He hummed against your lips before you opened your mouth again, letting your tongue out and swirl against his bottom lip. Peter groaned again, and you gasped when you felt your back hit against the bedroom door, now inside.

“I want you dripping in my come.” Peter whispered to you, breathing heavily as he dropped you back on the bed. You laughed breathlessly as he tugged his pants off completely, then his shirt. You started to wiggle out of your outfit too, earning the help of Peter to take yours pants off.

When he saw your underwear, he flushed heavily, red sticking to his face when he saw the dampened underwear, and he leaned down onto the bed, taking them off gently. He breathed in delight when he saw your pussy, before gazing up to you.

“You’re fucking hot,” Peter spoke up, pausing as his naked body laid on top of yours, cupping your cheek. You filled the gap between your lips and his with another kiss and you moaned slightly, feeling the heat traveling from his body to yours.

You jutted your hips up to feel his cock and you gasped into the kiss, tearing away, needing him in your now. “Please Peter.” You begged, gazing to him. You were already soaking wet from everything you did at the party and what happened in the car. You just needed him in your now.

There was usually more foreplay but today, you wanted his cock now. Peter nodded back to you, positioning himself to your entrance. You bit your lip harshly, trying to hold back the whimper you had when you felt his cock moving into your pussy.

You finally cried out when he bottomed out, pushing himself all the way in. Peter shivered and trembled at the feeling, kissing your neck now, sloppily as he started to slowly push out and in again to start his pace.

His thrusts started to go faster and deeper when you lifted your hips up, meeting them. He bit down on your shoulder and you cried out, feeling the mix of pleasure and pain. His cock twitched inside of you, as Peter started to mutter to you again, “Fuck, fuck, I love you. You’re always so good.”

You gasped out, nodding and unable to say anything properly, and instead both of your hands grasped at his hair, tugging it harshly, kissing him again. Peter groaned against you, thrusting even harder and his hands tightened their grip on your torso and hips, helping you lift them each thrust.

Your head felt dizzy and almost empty as you started to reach your orgasm, and Peter pulled away from the kiss to breathe, seeing how your eyes were fluttering closed, meaning he knew you were close. He continued to fuck you, gasping each time and you cried out loudly when you felt him hit your g-spot repeatedly.

“I- fuck!” You yelled loudly, feeling yourself gush around his cock. Peter moaned loudly, feeling you clench his cock over again, and he continued to thrust into you, faster and uneven now. He watched you pulse through your orgasm, extending it even more as he continued to hit your spot, and one hand now going down to your clit and rubbing hard.

You sobbed, intense vibrations radiating from your pussy even more and clenched repeatedly around his cock, bringing Peter closer to orgasm.

He huffed out a breath of air, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt like he was about to explode, “Oh babe, I’m coming.” He whimpered and your arms wrapped around his neck loosely, bringing his face closer to yours, and kissed him through his orgasm.

His cock pulsed out cum into you, spurting out inside your pussy and you sighed at the deep warmth. You felt your pussy throbbing as he slowly pulled out of you, shivering in his post-orgasm state. Peter completely collapsed onto you, needing to breathe for a moment.

You let out a breathless chuckle, “Fuck that was really good…” You trailed off, blinking tiredly, still feeling the aftereffects of yours and Peter’s orgasms.

“Yeah, it was,” Peter paused, responding to you. He still wanted to continue; he didn’t want the night the end at all. When you shifted under him, he sniffled, continuing his words, “There’s something I want to do to make it up to you.”

At that mention you shifted a bit, and gazed back to him, confused. His head was tucked near your neck, and you could feel the cold air being clown on your neck. You nodded back to him, “Like what?” You whispered out, not trusting your regular voice as much.

“I want to eat you out.” He murmured back, leaning up to kiss your cheek.

You gasped at him, “But you… came inside me?” It came out like a question, and you were confused. You didn’t expect Peter to want to do that now. You two usually slept after having sex, but when you saw Peter was being truthful, your eyebrows shot up in surprise.

You have to admit, it was a fucking hot idea.

Before he could respond, you spoke up again, “Yeah, okay babe.” You tried to make it sound casual, but you were really excited for it. You could feel his come mixed with yours, still pouring out of your pussy. Peter grinned back to you before he shifted, and rolled away from you, taking his position between yours legs.

You spread your legs opened more as you felt his hand graze on your inner thighs. “Wow…” Peter trailed off, feeling even more lustful when he saw the pulsating of your pussy, and he instantly leaned closer, his head now resting closer.

You shivered and Peter gazed back up to you softly, “You’re so beautiful.” Your face softened back to him, and you reached out, pressing both of your hands on the back of his head.

“I love you.” You whispered to him just as he smiled, circling the outer lips of your pussy. You could feel your sensitive skin react to his touch. He kissed on your thigh gently, before he kissed just on top of your clit, and you moved your legs, eager for more.

“Please Peter, go faster.”

Peter laughed quietly at your begging before kissing in the exact same spot again, “I’m taking my time.” He responded, the vibrations traveling down to your clit. You sighed out in slight relief and you tightened your grip in his hair.

He took a few more moments, memorizing how gorgeous you looked before he licked a long stripe along your pussy, collecting some of the mixed come. “Ah!” You cried out, clenching his hair even more.

Peter continued to do the same thing, before he started to focus on your clit completely this time, realizing he didn’t earlier. You whimpered out his name again as he started to press his tongue hard against your clit and his finger climbing down to your entrance.

He circled up some of the come to use as lube to enter your pussy again with his fingers. He slowly pushed in one finger as he licked around your clit, openly kissing it. You pushed his head further down onto your pussy, needing more and he hummed, causing even more vibrations directly onto your clit.

You bit down on your lip, eyes closing tightly as he entered a second finger and now using his other hand, he started to pressure his fingers down on your clit, his tongue licking up around faster now. He started to rub on your clit, circling over it, and crossing it with two fingers.

“Oh, fuck Peter!” You shouted, legs lifting as you felt another orgasm start to come over you. Peter started to pace his two fingers in and out of you faster, curling the fingers as his tongue lapped over your pussy again.

“Tastes so good.” He groaned against you, making you cry out again, as he went over your clit again. He could taste the mixture of come and you gasped loudly for breath as you started to come.

Your orgasm pushed out onto his face, making him moan into your pussy, lapping all the come with his tongue. Your grip on his hair loosened completely once your legs buckled back onto the bed, his fingers coming out of you now, but his hand still on your clit.

He circled over it, lengthening your orgasm as he whispered sweet promises, knowing that you couldn’t hear. His face was covered in come as he pulled away and you shivered from all the intense pleasures.

“Peter… wow.” You mumbled after a minute of your orgasm. Peter hummed back to you, laying down next to you, cuddling now.

“Let’s do that again sometime.” He responded, chuckling as you nodded slowly. The two of you snuggled together, sleeping with come everywhere.


	155. Peter Parker- Never Drinking Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Peter being super freaked out about being a dad during the end of reader’s pregnancy, so she asks Ned to take him out and basically get drunk so that he can relax a little. And they do, Peter is so drunk now that he’s just laughing at anything Ned says, until he grabs his phone, that was confiscated by Ned so that he could chill out, Ned is also checking his phone and he sees that he got a lot of voicemails from you saying that you are in labor and that they need to get back right now. And Peter goes back to freaking out lmao
> 
> Thank you for sending this in! I hope you enjoy! Please read the warnings. 
> 
> Pairing: Peter Parker x Reader [Fluff]  
> Warnings: Drinking and swearing  
> Word Count: 1.1k

When Peter unzipped and zipped the go bag for the pregnancy again today, you sighed angrily. He needed to stop whatever he was doing. He was too worried and stressed about the baby coming, and it was making you stressed and pissed off. You didn’t want him to act so worried when you both were ready for the baby.

He had been checking up on you at least every thirty minutes if you two were apart, and then when you were together, he wouldn’t look away from you. He’d also hold onto your stomach and try to judge what time the baby was coming based on the strengths of the kicks, which you thought was short of insane. He bought everything that would help you out during pregnancy, which you enjoyed but here were also some weird things he bought.

The hat he got you… wasn’t for your head. It was for the baby bump. He even got a stroller for you to sit in, if you felt as though the baby was kicking you too much. It was crazy. He bought you baby food, to try out to see if the baby liked it, and if you threw up, Peter would declare the baby didn’t like it.

Everything he did drove you mad.

You needed the break. You called Ned in the next moment as you glared at Peter, who had no idea how pissed off you were by his actions. When you explained the situation to Ned, he burst out into laughter, howling Peter’s name before clearing his throat and calming down.

“I’ll take him to a bar for the night, try to calm him down.” Ned explained and you sighed gratefully, sitting back comfortably in the chair.

“Thank you so fucking much. How’s 5 sound?” You replied, making the plan instantly.

You kissed Peter goodbye, with a bright smile, just happy to have some alone time. When you sat down, you almost immediately closed your eyes, happy with the silence and how unbothered everything was now.

When Peter and Ned got to the bar, Peter was tugging at his hair anxiously, and bouncing his leg up and down. Ned glanced over to him with furrowed eyebrows, shaking his head, before ordering a few beers. Peter cleared his throat, “I uh, I can’t drink.” He shrugged over to Ned apologetically, still bouncing his leg.

“What, why?” Ned questioned, with a ridiculous look on his head. He didn’t realize how worried Peter could get, but he could see your point of view now, about how annoying it is. It didn’t make sense because you and Peter were the most prepared parents he’s ever known. Everything was taken account for, and he knew that the baby room was completely ready for anything.

“What if Y/n is hurt? That she fell because of the baby. I know her feet get sore sometimes.” Peter rambled, now nibbling down on his fingernails, glancing around the room.

“What the fuck, Peter? Just drink.” Ned sighed out, shaking his head back to Peter. He took a sip of his beer to encourage him, “See! It tastes good too.”

“You don’t have to lie to me, I know that tastes like piss.” Peter shot back with a frown. Ned rolled his eyes, gulping down some more of his drink. It took a minute of silence to step down from his worries to drink some beer.

After a few more drinks, things felt more relaxed. Ned laughed out, “You know, I think you’re a bit of a worrywart.” Peter snorted in his drink, giggling back to him.

“No way. I just want Y/n and the baby to be safe.” He tried to reason, after drinking the rest of the beer. He nodded to himself, feeling a bit looser.

“Let’s get fucking wasted?” Ned suggested, raising his eyebrows back to Peter. He sighed back, still having some sense in him to not do it, but he started to debate with himself.

He bit his lip, scratching his head. If you wanted him to relax, he should, shouldn’t he? But then he thought about you again, and he shook his head, “No. I can’t for Y/n and the baby.”

Ned grumbled, still ordering shots anyway. He turned to Peter afterwards, leaning his head on his hand, “Give me your phone. You’re getting wasted tonight.” Peter hesitantly handed him the phone, and he shoved both his phone and Peter’s in his pocket just as the bartender served the shots.

Peter started to get more drunk, starting to open about random things, and saying shit about other things. He almost fell off his chair a few times from drunken laughing with Ned, who was cheering him on, trying to get him back to the Peter who wasn’t so anxious all the time.

“And then I started eating the ice cream, you know? And some guy looked at me funny and told me I had ice cream on my nose! Can you believe that? I didn’t even have ice cream on my nose, it was on my chin!” Peter rambled, slamming his fists onto the table after chugging some random fruity drink.

Ned snickered loudly, “He was totally checking out your nose.” Peter nodded, laughing even more rowdily, almost coughing at how much he was laughing. After they started to settle down, Ned sighed happily, going to check his phone for the time.

It must have been about three hours, right? Or maybe longer, he couldn’t tell. When he pulled out Peter’s phone, he pushed the home button, glancing up at the time, before looking down when it beeped again.

Fuck…

No way.

Ned dropped the phone in shock, seeing all your messages sent to Peter, how many voicemails you left him. The latest text was of you saying, “GET HERE NOW I’M IN LABOUR”. Ned frantically pulled out his phone too, unlocking it to see that you’ve sent similar messages, all from an hour ago.

“Peter- we got to go.” Ned stumbled, standing up and took his wallet out, slamming a few bills on the table. Peter knitted his eyebrows together blankly, tilting his head in confusion.

“Why?” He mumbled, the alcohol he drank going through his head. Ned yelped out, tossing Peter’s phone back to him, needing him to read it for himself. Peter unlocked the phone with his thumb, not looking down at the notifications for a moment.

When Ned yelled to look, he gazed down and clicked on the messages, seeing he had over 100 texts. “Oh my god.” He breathed out, seeing them all.

_Calling ambulance, baby’s coming  
Felt water broke!!  
Peter??  
Peter Parker where are you??  
Ambulance is outside  
PETER  
BABY IS COMING SOON  
GET OVER HERE  
WE’RE AT THE HOSPITAL  
I CALLED MAY AND NATASHA THEY’RE HERE  
WHERE ARE YOU?  
PETER I SWEAR TO FUCKING-   
PETER!_

He screamed as loud as he could, shooting up. “Ned! We have to go now!” He shouted, panic rushing through his veins as he thought about you and the baby. Every single day since he knew you were pregnant, he took extra precaution. And now, the day you were giving birth, he did nothing.

He could barely hear Ned muttering about ordering an Uber but he sat back down, feeling too dizzy. “I’m a fucking bad dad already, Ned.” He started to cry, holding his hands over his eyes. Ned gazed back at him, shaking his head.

“No, you’re not. It’s fine, you’re a great parent.” He tried to explain to Peter, but Peter wasn’t listening to any of it, as he cried some more. And Ned sighed, giving up on the fact that Peter would act like this now because he was a dramatic drunk.

A few minutes passed, and Ned had to drag Peter into the Uber car, saying sorry for him. Peter limped over Ned’s lap, sobbing and muttering about how he cursed himself to be a bad dad, and that he should have ordered the green carpet instead of the yellow carpet in the baby room. Peter opened the voicemail, clicking on the most recent one from you.

“Peter, please get here soon! They say I’m a few hours from giving birth now and I want you to be here.” Your voice bled through the phone and Peter started to speak back, thinking he was on the phone with you now, instead of it just being a voicemail.

“Shut up.” Ned demanded, not understanding how you could deal with him when he’s drunk. Peter nodded dully back to Ned, sniffling as he thought about you and the baby, and what’s happening at the hospital. The uber driver stared back at the two for a few seconds weirdly.

When they got inside the hospital, Ned pushed Peter in a wheelchair, knowing he’d stumble and fall over everything. Ned excused Peter’s crying for random things, shrugging it off when someone would stare over to him with concern.

“Excuse me, where’s the baby ward thing?” Ned spoke up, sniffling a bit, still drunk. The lady at the desk frowned back at him slightly before pointing down the hall, nodding over to the ward. Peter cleared his throat and glared back at the lady.

“I’m a horrible dad.” He mumbled to her, and Ned slapped his hand over his mouth, laughing over his repeated words as he pushed him into the ward. He walked past a few rooms, checking the names on the whiteboards hanging up on the doors.

When he finally found yours, he opened it with a huff of air. You were on the bed, and Aunt May was in the corner, holding and rocking the baby slowly. You looked sleepy, as Natasha patted your head softly. Peter stood up from his wheelchair, “Baby?” He asked, slurring a bit from his drinking.

May swung around with one of the most disappointed looks on her face as Natasha glared over to Peter. You hummed quietly, “Baby.” You responded, nodding over to May. She looked back to you with an upsetting expression, knowing you weren’t that upset that Peter wasn’t here because you were the one to send him away.

“Over here. No touching.” May fussed, shaking her head back to Ned and Peter. He nodded dejectedly as Natasha shook her head in disapproval, muttering something in Russian.

“I’m so sorry, I- when we had the shots and then man told me my nose was- ice cream, and I’m such a bad dad, I’m sorry.” Peter stuttered, coughing and worrying about everything. You laughed slightly as he walked towards you, getting on his knees to apologize.

“It’s fine, you probably would have passed out. When I start feeling better, we’ll talk about stuff.” You mumbled back, eyes barely opening.

Natasha shook her head, “I’m going to kick his ass tomorrow.”


	156. Peter Parker- Gift Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you write something about the reader getting Peter an inappropriate keychain that says; I love you for who you are, but that dick sure is a bonus? And he opens the present in front of may and she asks Peter what did he get?
> 
> Thank you for sending this in!! This request made me laugh so much, thank you again :) 
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader [Fluff/Funny]  
> Warnings: Swearing, sex joke  
> Word Count: 1.3k

When Peter got a gift from you, he was confused. It was a small box, and a note attached to it as well. You put a small winky face on the note, along with writing a sweet “Love ya! Happy Holidays!” on it. He grinned down to it though, happy that you got him a gift. 

You both had an off and on prank war for gifts. It started out with Peter getting you a pair of stinky socks and the Bee movie soundtrack CD for your birthday. He remembers how confused you were as you held the disgusting socks in front of you with a disturbed look on your face. 

Then, on his birthday, you gave him a large package, just filled with already popped bubble wrap and a melted candle with a picture of Bob Duncan. It made Peter laugh so much, he ended up crying. From then on, every gift was a joke. 

Sure, sometimes you would gift him something sweet and so would he, but this was more memorable. 

So, this year for the holidays, Peter was suspicious. It couldn’t be so bad. After the gifts you got him for Halloween, it couldn’t top it off at all. _Right?_ He was seated next to Aunt May when he started to open it.

You weren’t there at the moment, instead you were at the Compound, where Peter was going to meet you later. 

Aunt May shuffled in her seat, looking at her phone instead of paying attention of what Peter was doing. He slowly opened the box, after tearing off the annoying tape on it. 

_Oh fuck._

_No fucking way,_ he shook his head in surprise.

“What…” He muttered to himself, as he lifted to large keychain. It was so bizarre, he forgot how to breathe. It was a large oddly shaped dick with hearts along the balls. The tip of the keychain cock had been painted pink as well, and Peter finally busted into silent laughter, shaking. 

He didn’t even read what the other side of the keychain said! He turned it over, overly aware that Aunt May could look over to him. He couldn’t let her see it. It was so bad; Peter wouldn’t even know how to explain everything to her.

He cupped his hand over it as he read the words, “I love you for who you are, but that dick sure is a bonus.” His jaw dropped in shock. His face turned a dark red as he tried to contain his laughter again, as he saw Aunt May glance at him through the corner of his eye.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, unaware of what happened. She looked back at her phone again when it dinged with a message, and Peter’s shoulders relaxed.

“Nothing!” He stammered loudly. You and Aunt May got along great! He couldn’t ruin your relationship by showing what you got for him to Aunt May. That would just cause so much awkwardness between the three of you.

It wasn’t like she didn’t know that you two were having sex, but it still bugged Peter if he was in the room with you and Aunt May during a short steamy scene of a movie you were watching. Just like when Aunt May laughed to when Tony mentioned something about getting you and Peter the same room while on mission. It was just weird, and if Aunt May were to see this, it would be even more strange.

“You sure? What is it?” She hummed out, gazing back to Peter. He shrugged back, shaking his head repeatedly.

When Peter didn’t answer, Aunt May glanced down to his hands, noticing he was holding something. “What is that? Is it the gift that Y/n gave you?” She asked.

“Oh yeah, uh, it is.” Peter responded after a moment of trying to calm down. His nerves were all over the place. The gift was fucking funny, but Aunt May being there? No, it made everything unfunny and he was so close to blanking out and running out of the room.

“That was sweet of her to get you something early. What did she get you?” She stood up as she talked. Peter bit his lip in worry, trying to come up with something, but it was so hard.

Aunt May’s eyes narrowed back to him, now knowing something was up. “What’s going on?” She asked as she crossed her arms. Peter let out a laugh, slipping the keychain into his pocket, trying to keep it hidden.

“Well- uh, it’s just, I’m- Y/n got me a ring to symbolize how long we’ve been together. And to be honest, I really wanted to get her a ring first. And this ring’s the wrong size.” Peter rambled; face still red as the lies poured out.

The closest thing to rings you both got each other, was the bracelet the two of you made together. You usually gave it to Peter when he’d go on missions, and he’d give it back to you when you had to leave for the solo ones as well.

“Excuse me? Y/n proposed to you? I need to see the ring!” Aunt May shrieked out loud, dropping her phone. Peter gurgled out a strange noise of confusion and bizarreness. _Fuck_ , he did not mean that. Propose? Marriage?

_Fuck no._

_Not now at least._

“No! I don’t want you to see it!” Peter yelped back, clamping down on his jean pocket, trying to protect it. He couldn’t let Aunt May see this horrifying keychain. One being, she would be confused. Two, she would know Peter lied. Three, it’s a fucking cock keychain.

“What, why?” She responded, thoroughly confused. Her excitement was dulled now, and Peter sighed, trying to find another lie. Fuck, he shouldn’t have opened this near her.

“It’s private. We didn’t want people to know about it. There’s a surprise party in a few weeks- uh, I think.” He retorted, and in his surprise, she backed away.

“Oh… that’s cute I guess.” Aunt May spoke up, shrugging. Peter felt himself melt with guilt. How was he supposed to tell her that he wasn’t actually engaged, and that you didn’t propose. He didn’t like lying to her either, it was just a whole mixture of guilty feelings. Last time he lied to her, he ended up telling her the next day.

He stood up, leaning down to pick her phone up. He didn’t mean to look at it, but the messages were open. The brightness of the screen pulled his eyes to each text and he knitted his eyebrows together in odd confusion when he saw your name on the top. He scanned the texts in an instant.

> **You:** What’s going on now? Did he open it?
> 
> **Aunt May:** Yeah he just did. What did you get him? He’s freaking out
> 
> **You:** Lmao a keychain from Vegas

“What? This was- you knew?!” Peter cried out in surprise, passing the phone to Aunt May. She instantly started laughing, bending down as Peter continued to freak out, shaking his head.

“How!” He continued, and she snorted, locking her phone and put it in her pocket. He didn’t realize you would do something like that, and he had to admit that was funny. But it was also really embarrassing. He didn’t want Aunt May to know what the keychain was.

“So, you know what it is?” He finally asked, groaning in awkwardness.

“No clue. But what is it?” Aunt May replied, humming in thought. She obviously knew it was a dumb gift, but Peter still didn’t want to show her.

“Nothing!” He shouted, and finally ran to his room to get away from that embarrassing encounter. He shut his door with a sigh as he tugged his phone out of his pocket. The fact you did that made him want to cringe so bad, but he was happy Aunt May never found out what it was. And it was funny, he couldn’t help but admit it.

But now, he had some planning to do to get you back, with the dumbest gift ever.


	157. Peter Parker- Drunk Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Omg I can’t stop thinking about drunk!reader texting Peter with; “wanna get married? I know how to give love and blowjobs” lmao that would be so so funny pls and Peter is right next to you, and he almost chokes on his drink when he reads the text
> 
> Hey hun, thanks for sending this in. I hope you enjoy this drabble! Everyone in this story is over legal age! 
> 
> Peter Parker x Stark!Reader [funny/fluff]  
> Warning: Drinking and Swearing  
> Word Count: 650

Fuck, you felt so dizzy, you swore you could just reach out and fucking taste the dizziness, it made absolutely no sense. You slowly dripped down in your seat, grabbing onto your drink again and sipping – maybe chugging it (just for a moment or two). You gazed back to your boyfriend, smiling sweetly as you saw him politely talk with a few of the agents near the table you two were sat at.

You tugged your phone out, randomly typing in incorrect passcodes and groaning at it. “Yeah, okay phone, just work.” You slurred at it, blinking down at its brightness. You fiddled with it again, pressing your fingerprint into it and watching your homepage open.

“Yeah, fuckin’ victory.” You mumbled to yourself, pressing random apps lightly. None of them would open because your touch was too light, until you pressed down on the messages, as you glanced back up to Peter, seeing him gaze around the room almost awkwardly.

It was for your dad’s party for the new release of a product you could barely remember now. Your stepmom was there too, Pepper. She was always so sweet to you, and you snorted when you searched throughout the room to find the two of them, to see your dad jumping up and down with Thor, and Pepper drinking a glass of champagne.

When you looked back down to your phone, Peter’s and yours texts showed up and you giggled again, shaking your head as you saw him twiddle with his thumbs, blushing as he awkwardly stumbled over an answer about what he does at the Stark company.

He was fucking adorable, and you loved him. And he looked way too hot in a suit too, which you insisted to him when he was putting it on today. It made you feel a bit warm as you continued to gaze at him, and you finally pulled your eyesight away from him when he looked back at you confused, about to ask a question.

You couldn’t really hear him over the loud shouting, and you started typing a text to him. Instead of just asking how he was, you just had to say something else. You pouted as a wave of dizziness pressed through you, and you started typing, “babes babe… wanna get married? I know how to give love and blowjobs.” You pressed send without another thought.

When Peter felt his phone vibrate, he looked down, unlocking it and opened your text. He reread it, as he sputtered out in shock, choking on the drink he just took a sip of. His face burning dark red in complete shock as he tried to stop choking on that dumb drink. He covered his coughing as it got worse, and he gazed over to you, catching your wink to him and started sputtering more, leaning down over his seat.

People around him sighed in disappointment, thinking he was throwing up or something and walked away. When Peter finally got his choking under control. He slowly adjusted in his seat, sighing in relief to start breathing properly, and he closed his eyes, head leaning back.

He picked up his phone after a moment, after seeing you get another drink from the bar in front of the two of you. He started texting back to you, “I almost just died but sure let’s get married one day” After he pressed send, he jumped, feeling someone’s hand on his back.

He glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening as he saw it was your dad, Tony. “Oh, um, hi Mr. Stark.” He stumbled over the words and Tony stared down at him with a raised eyebrow, already catching the texts.

“Uh… I’m a bit too drunk to lecture you two, so invite me to the wedding if it happens soon.” Tony responded, shrugging a bit. You waved to your dad, unaware of what was happening now, instead just happy this party was sort of fun.


	158. Peter Parker- A Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> ok concept: catching peter masturbating and moaning your name and he gets so embarrassed and you’re just like “i mean i think of you when i do it” and he’s like huH and that just makes him even hornier AHH
> 
> thanks for sending this in :) every character is above the legal age.
> 
> Peter Parker x Reader [Smut]  
> Warning: Swearing and masturbation  
> Word Count: 877

It was in the middle of the night when Peter woke up, panting and squirming around in the bed, next to you. He slowly got used to the bare amount of light as he gazed down at himself, seeing the sweat clinging onto his skin as his chest rose and lowered. 

His head turned towards you, seeing you were shifting around in your sleep, collecting more of the blanket by twisting your legs around it. He shrugged the rest of the blanket off his body completely, groaning quietly when another wave of heat poured through him.

It was that stupid dream again. Well… it wasn’t stupid, but more of a desire. A thought that popped in his mind one day when he saw you bending over at the gym, picking up one of the weights. He just wanted to spank your ass right then and there, and then fuck you on the bench. 

And now he was haunted by it, by his cock hard against the fabric of his underwear.

“Fuck… oh no.” He moaned out, his hand going down to get just some relief. He glanced back towards your figure, wondering if you were awake or not. You were a light sleeper, but he just hoped if he was quiet enough, you would get a long night’s rest. 

He tugged the band of his underwear, lifting his hips to get his boxers off just to his knees. “Damn it,” He panted out, struggling as he accidently kicked your foot. When you didn’t move for a few moments, he continued, and fully took off his boxers.

He gripped around his cock, looking down as it stood up completely. He smoothed his thumb over his tip, collecting some of the sweat and pre-cum that built up in his sleep. He pushed his thumb back down, smearing the pre-cum down his cock and slowly started to move his hand in a rhythm. 

His eyes closed as he chocked out a whimper, imagining your ass in the air, all swollen from how he’d spank when you’d let out sly comments. You were always a tease with him, and he started to feel as if he was really in that gym, “Oh, good girl… say please.” He mumbled, chest rising even more as his hand pumped up and down faster.

“Y/n…” He spoke up a bit louder.

That was when you woke up, turning around in the bed. You slowly blinked at Peter, unaware of what was happening just for the briefest moments. And then he grunted again, and you could see the movements of his arms.

“Peter? Babe?” You whispered, groaning as you slowly sat up in the dark. You leaned over and turned the light on. Peter’s eyes widened as everything stopped and his eyes drifted to yours.

“What?! I- Oh- I’m so sorry Y/n!” He rushed out, stuttering over his words and you grinned, still sleepy.

“Peter…” You whispered, almost laughing at his shocked expression.

“I’m so so sorry, please, it just- my dream made me like this!” Peter chocked out, his face turning red in shock and surprise and you finally laughed, shaking your head.

“Don’t worry about it. I mean, I think of you when I do it.” You shrugged a bit, pulling the blanket closer to your shoulder, as you completely rolled over to face him. He gasped, feeling as if his heart stopped just for a second.

“Huh?!” He yelped out, eyes bulging as he stared back to you. You nodded to him, licking your lips tiredly.

“Yeah, I usually finish but it’s not the same without you.” You admitted, starting to feel even more sleepy. you glanced back to the clock, realizing what time it was and you yawned.

You were unaware of how your words spurred on Peter even more, and he could feel his orgasm coming. You sniffled a little, “Sorry I’m just too tired right now, but maybe we can do something in the morning? It’s alright if you masturbate in bed still, don’t worry about it.” Your ramble slowed as you drifted back to sleep.

Peter moaned loudly, eyes squeezing shut tightly. “Okay, love you.” He bit out, as he started to pump up and down again around his cock.

His other hand that was resting on the bed had bunched up the sheets as his hips started to lift in the air again, his hand going up and down faster and harder around his cock, and he groaned loudly, now thinking about you again. It was all you, just on the bed, using your hand to play with your breasts, and your other playing with your clit, moaning his name without him there.

He had no idea you thought about him while masturbating. It was one of the hottest things he’d ever heard from you now and his vision blurred as his eyelids started to flutter. He gripped his cock even more and with a final few strokes, cum pumped out of his cock.

His cum spread against his legs and torso, and he sighed, letting go of his cock. After cleaning himself up with a towel in the nightstand next to him, he gazed back towards your body softly. He sighed for a moment, before murmuring, “Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this one! sending love to you guys :)


End file.
